


【Y2】短篇集

by tanyanweizhong



Series: Y2磁石 [6]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 284,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26614870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanyanweizhong/pseuds/tanyanweizhong
Summary: 短篇一发end。
Relationships: Y2 - Relationship
Series: Y2磁石 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838227
Kudos: 4





	1. 【舞驾二四】世界が終わる夜

舞驾四郎二十八岁那年当上了灯光师。其实是途中转职，明明早过了追梦年，非抓着青春尾巴一意孤行，甘愿脱掉西装衬衫一头扎进光影，小时候三郎就说四郎有一双吹毛求疵的眼睛，但这说法听起来艺术气息太过浓厚，家里已经出了一郎一个艺术家，实属犯不上再来第二个。

起先是对他转职的事抱了质疑，一郎三郎五郎拉了个麻将桌开家庭会议，后来没商榷出什么结果，丢了个Facetime去找二郎求救。

屏幕里闪现的二郎戴了副黑框眼镜，许是伏案熬过夜，精神头不太好，那三人扎堆往屏幕里蹭，尔后钥匙声窸窸窣窣，四郎没精打采说了句我回来了，三郎手里电话一个没拿稳，屏幕砸了地。

二郎的大头还未熄，静静躺在地板上，四郎眉一蜷，倾身，将那电话捡起来，有些嫌弃地抬了抬头。

“三缺一，你们这是打的哪门子麻将？”

三郎捂着嘴，抖着肩膀嘿嘿嘿。五郎靠坐沙发，腿一翘，不动声色地转换遥控器。一郎吸了吸鼻子，开窗吟起今晚月色真好。四郎眼一眯，视线重回手间。

二郎在那方小咳嗽起来，他摘了眼镜，对着镜头笑得有些抱歉。取掉眼镜那瞬仿佛抹平了他那工作狂痕迹，再抿嘴一笑倒勾出些柔软意味。

“加油。”二郎故意放低嗓音，说，“四郎的话，一定会做得很厉害，我是说灯光师。”

其实四郎不太习惯二郎这样说话，亲近归亲近，实则亲近里搀了不少小心翼翼，终归和印象里的那个二郎不符。

印象里的二郎停留在电视柜旁的全家福里，一头小金毛，单手插兜，暗含几分睥睨世界的调调。这张相片正巧抓拍出了他那黄金叛逆期的独有小表情，与之相反，四郎站在他边上，反倒显着些乖巧温顺，清爽小短发配着他习惯性抿嘴，笑弯了眼。二郎揽着他，握在四郎肩头上的食指和中指翘起来比起树杈。

那是他们同妈妈的最后一张合照。

之后二郎的满头小金毛，一夜之间消失了。

二郎比四郎大五岁，下周正巧会迎来他三十四岁的生日，自二郎出去读医科大研究生开始，本家属于他的卧室就变成了旧物陈列室。细数这些年头他回来的次数也不多，偶尔逮着机会也只能约三郎五郎出去吃饭，因为一郎常年不在服务区，四郎倒是在服务区，不过宅男的服务区都停留在四方小屏幕里，比起和二郎吃饭唠嗑，他更愿多带几个团本捞外快攒硬币。

敏感如五郎也只在跟四郎联机时问上一句，你跟二哥，多久没说过话了？

四郎嘴里咬着棒棒糖，鼻间“嗯？”了声，尾音冒着尖颤。他卧室内的打光都是他自己设计的，如眼下这种游戏厮杀状态，灯光自然而然黯成墨蓝色，在墙间浮动着一上一下，像极了水母，水母的影子落在四郎的眼里，隔离掉厮杀的怪兽血影，单单留了些不着痕迹的落寞。

“不知道，没算过。”四郎平静瞅他一眼，“怎么了？”

五郎嘴一撇，说：“就像大哥说的，男大十八变，瞧你变得比我还没良心。”他倒忽然苦口婆心了，“你忘了你初中家长会还是二哥去给你开的？那次闹得轰轰烈烈，在咱舞驾家史上，可算得上兄友弟恭轶事的top1了……”

四郎白他一眼，显是恢复惜字如金状态。

初三那年家长会，一郎去五郎那班，照排位，二郎就得去四郎那班。那是个蝉鸣停不了的盛夏，二郎正在读大二，家长会奔了个满头大汗，格格不入地钻进家长堆里，把视线往班上一探，四郎坐立不安，正不住地东张西望。二郎使劲挥了个手，这才让四郎像在漫天星辰里抓着最亮的那颗似的，勾嘴笑了。

碰巧那天得念个作文，人人都写我的妈妈我的爸爸，唯有四郎咽了咽喉结，笃定起身，念了句我的哥哥。

二郎一愣，以为四郎是要把一郎大赞特赞，正准备潜台词一会儿吐槽他，哪知四郎那小作文的开头就单刀直入地把二郎藏的潜台词统统击溃了。

我的哥哥，其实是我的二哥。

我不喜欢叫他二哥，因为他实在干不出几件像哥哥做的事。

他很不器用，人却是特聪明，喜欢笑，笑起来的话……没人会不喜欢他。

他……

四郎读到这里顿了顿，周围认真听他读的同龄人极少，七嘴八舌的议论声渐起，四郎握着作文纸，再次转过头。

剩下的不用念，二郎在人群里悄悄拍了个手，眼睛亮得不行，仿佛将剩下的内容，都如同光波感应似的尽收心底了。

回家路上二郎心情很好，一路哼着歌，又给四郎买了大号甜筒。二郎这般春风得意难免被四郎嫌弃，二郎也不生气，按着他肩，说：“我现在好像懂了那种，父亲养儿子的成就感。”

四郎拂开他手，又把吃了一口的甜筒递回二郎手上。背着书包默不作声走在前面，非和二郎隔两个人的距离。

“什么嘛。”二郎低头舔了舔甜筒，“害羞呀。”

倒不是四郎害羞，在很长一段时间内，四郎对二郎都带了种不明缘由的崇拜心理。大抵是二郎拥有过一个太特立独行的青春，即便这个青春让二郎现在像藏黑历史似的绝口不提。

二郎高中时迷过一段时间飙车，他攒钱买了台重型机车，为这事和一郎吵过架，仍没把这习惯改掉，午夜常常听到楼口一阵嗡嗡嗡的恼人音调，能把四郎从梦里叫起来。

四郎慢慢起身，扒开窗帘往下望，看见二郎蹲在家门口，旁边是那辆熟悉的重型机车。四郎蹑手蹑脚地推开卧室门，从楼上踩着楼梯往下走，路过客厅时四郎滞住了脚，侧过头，佛龛上的照片熟悉又陌生。

那天正好是母亲的头七。

二郎听见开门声，回头，黑暗里还能瞅见他耳朵上的银色耳钉。他像是哭过，但这般被四郎抓包仍有些怔忪，他清了清嗓，说了句你怎么还没睡。

四郎没穿外套，二郎把他那件薄薄的羽绒外套搭过去，两兄弟坐在门槛间，头顶没有星光。

“准备戒掉了。”二郎忽然说。

四郎不解，但转瞬明白，他看了眼那辆机车，问：“这车上载过谁？”

二郎没料他会问这个，像来了点兴致，说：“想试试？”

四郎回瞅他一眼，耸了耸肩，说：“能去哪里？”

二郎起身，把头盔抛给四郎，一副不明所以的口吻：“能去世界的尽头。”

四郎揉揉脸，戴上头盔，说：“五郎都不用这招追女生了。”

二郎跨坐上去，转头在笑，说：“你不知道你二哥就是活在昭和的人吗？”

机车疾驰在光火明明灭灭的夜间马路上。

一向对光影敏感的四郎觉着他们仿佛正向着通往深渊的隧道疾行，周围是无数双在黑暗中窥探他们的眼睛。以前还有人能替他们挡风遮雨，而自此时此刻起，可以挡风遮雨的人隐进了岁月长河，他们必须学会自己承受风雨。好歹在那之前，二郎会站在四郎的前面。而在那之后，四郎仍希望自己能站在二郎的身边。

就像二郎一直没告诉四郎，这辆机车上从没载过别人，自家弟弟是第一个，听起来有点逊，可他却不介意。因为是四郎。这是二郎那时期的常用句式，以“因为是四郎”开头，给四郎创立了不少特权。

因为是四郎，所以做的荞麦面特好吃。

因为是四郎，所以弹吉他真是帅呀。

因为是四郎，所以交女朋友得先给我审审。

因为是四郎，所以……

所以我喜欢他啊。

三郎和五郎听完，喷了满嘴水。双双瞪大眼睛，抬头却见二郎倒没事人似的咬了片面包含嘴里，对着镜子系领带。四郎坐在沙发上，耳尖有点红，耳朵里戴着耳机，不知道他听到了什么。二郎走到沙发边前，夸张般跪倒，一手摘掉四郎耳机，一手指了指自己胸前领带。

“没羞没躁成这样，这世上也没谁了。”三郎评。

“大概因为我们两也系不好领带，你瞧四郎的左手结，打得可真漂亮。”五郎赞。

四郎体内的灯光师梦想觉醒，是在二郎的二十二岁生日上。

那年正好四郎上大学，久违在家里给二郎拉彩条切蛋糕，四郎五郎还没二十喝不了酒，就瞧着年上三人组站成一排演短剧。三郎找了个月代头头套给二郎戴上，自己和一郎戴了个关公面具，不伦不类cos起时代剧。

不忘拉四郎五郎下水，五郎眉一皱，说：“二哥是大名，你们两是小喽啰，还差什么？”

“差个家老。”一郎咕哝。

“差个公主。”三郎嘀咕。

五郎眼一凛，说：“小时候被你们恶意戴过麻花辫，我可不演公主。”

四郎不甘示弱：“呵，谁说时代剧就一定得BG，你以为拍月九呢？”

末子二人组一秒建起同盟，自编自导比谁都情绪高涨。

五郎监督，四郎剧本。

二郎大名设定不变，一郎成了忍者，三郎最惨，变成拎摄像机的。五郎给自己画了个将军脸，说自己演大名的劲敌，两人会有场精妙绝伦的武戏。四郎是大名身后的家老，反正添了不少高大上外挂。期间四郎一拍大腿，说糟了！二哥不会后空翻！五郎一笑，说，怕什么，靠CG呗。三郎适时插入，说别小看你三哥，五元特效我还是玩得起的。说完就点起线香弄出满城雾霾效果。

那场戏最后变成五郎一剑刺穿四郎心脏，四郎倒二郎怀里，二郎再替四郎报仇这样的走向。

四郎颤巍巍伸手：“二，二哥！”

二郎跟他演：“我在！”

“我……我还有一个……问题……”

五郎手握银剑，翻了个白眼。

二郎憋着笑，掐着大腿给自己酝酿点眼泪，说：“你可知，自我第一次见到你，我就明白，我……”

四郎快忍不住了，捂脸一直笑，嘴角的番茄酱也花了，他说：“导演，快卡！”

三郎录得正酣，说：“不能停！”

二郎把四郎扒脸上的手指一一掰开，也不知认真劲头带了几成，他边笑边小声说：“再不给我礼物，我可就尽情发挥了。”

“哦？我人都死了，你还能怎么演？”

二郎哼了声，忽而抢过五郎手里银剑，假装一抹脖子，这便倒在四郎身上了。

“这江山不要也罢，四郎，我来陪你！”

栽在四郎身上的二郎顺势搂住了他的腰，他们两齐刷刷倒地，虽然所有人都在笑，但躺在地毯上的四郎不知怎的伸手回抱了上去，搂住二郎的同时他发现他二哥好像瘦了，即便以前他们也没这样抱过。

四郎知道医生这条路像苦行僧修行似的，恐怕若不是面对家人，二郎并不会这般笑。

什么时候二郎竟开始学会藏住不好的情绪，明明以前这家伙发起火来脸上的每个毛孔无一不挥舞着大旗叫嚣出一句我在生气。

四郎一个恍神，二郎一手撑着地板，一手捏住了他下巴，捏出了个扭曲形状。

“我都殉情了，你还发呆？”

四郎一瞬恢复状态，他拍拍二郎肩膀：“还有来生。”

二郎猛地一愣。

“来生？”

四郎被他这忽僵的表情吓了一跳，也归气氛使然，四郎挠挠头，敷衍般说：“是啊是啊，来生你可千万别再是我哥了。”

这话竟被二郎听了进去，四郎一把推开他，说重死了，回过头，瞧见二郎可怜兮兮半跪着，四郎没辙，伸出手，说：“开个玩笑。”

四郎给二郎准备的生日礼物，是他自制的一盏灯。非常精致的土星外壳，里面微弱地亮了一汪鹅黄的暖光，正巧照出土星本身颜色，握在手里，像握住了整个宇宙。

当然没能当着众人的面送出去，等那三人睡下，四郎悄悄招呼二郎出门，拿了库房钥匙，寻出了那辆被遗弃在角落的重型机车。一切像是重演一样，四郎把头盔抛了个弧度，二郎稳稳接住。四郎跨上车，对二郎招手，说：“二哥，来。”

二郎不知道四郎什么时候学会的开机车，还生怕出问题，但四郎那家伙娴熟手法一气呵成，想是练了有些年头。二郎用头盔使坏般撞了撞四郎，说：“你这家伙，还真是崇拜我哦。”

四郎剜他一眼，让他坐好。

二郎说我坐好了。

四郎左手往后摸索，摸到了二郎手指，说：“近一点。”

二郎任四郎拉着，好像明白四郎意思，二郎身体前倾，从后轻轻抱住四郎。

四郎身体一僵，险些没能打燃机车。

二郎问他，要去哪里？

四郎的声音透过风声传来，他说：“去世界的尽头。”

岛国基巴里斯被誉为真正的世界尽头，那里是地球最早迎接日出的地方，非常接近边界区。四郎说他毕业旅行会打算去那里，二郎笑了笑，说世界最遥远的地方，感觉像是去逃难的。

“也对，等到如果哪天想逃走，那会是个好地方。”四郎说。

二郎手里捧着那盏土星灯，他慢慢抬起肘，透过薄薄的光晕看着四郎的脸，他问：“为什么会想逃走？”

四郎淡淡抿嘴，说：“没，随口说的。”

二郎指了指手里的灯，说：“按照这个节奏，今年送土星明年送火星，你是准备送我一整个宇宙？”

四郎转过头，平静想了一阵子，说：“也不是不可以哦。”

“嗯？”

四郎忽而站起身，伸了个懒腰，跑火车似的：“那就让这件事成为我的一个梦想，总有一天，我真的会送二哥——”

他回过头，眼里藏了很多东西，他用手比了好大一个圈，最后展开双臂，笑着说：“一个宇宙。”

四郎不知道，那时二郎眼中的他，像燃在荆丛里的火，和身后背景下的万家灯光一起勾勒出寰宇世界的轮廓，磅礴又温柔。

他站在漩涡中心，单单一人，二郎头一回意识到，这个和自己有着五岁之差的弟弟，已经到了追梦拼搏的年纪。兄弟血脉将他们拉近，近到一伸手就能抱住他的距离。明明以前四郎还比他矮那么多，转眼骨骼分明地长大，而这样的长大不会停止，他会成为更立派的男人。

二郎低头，心绪倒复杂又清明了，唯小心护着手中土星灯的最后热度，让灼灼灯火，隽永存于指尖。

四郎的青春期觉醒比三郎晚了些。

三郎大大咧咧，嘴里藏不住秘密，卧室藏了什么小黄碟亦不怕公诸于众，兄弟间共享也是彰显兄友弟恭的好方式。小黄碟自然送到了四郎那里，他看没看不知道，宅男领域不容侵犯，三郎只当他这弟弟其实生性寡淡，火种存着余温，还未出土燎原罢了，索性放养他顺其自然。

话倒是没错，毕竟四郎十八岁还在尿床这件事，已成舞驾家糗事集上翻不过去的篇章之一。也不是没有收过异性巧克力，只是在五郎收到全班女生巧克力这样的阴影笼罩下，其他人收到三两手工巧克力已经算不上什么谈资。

读着女生送的小情诗的五郎盘腿坐在桌间，扶了扶镜框，问四郎，四哥你到底喜欢什么样的人？

四郎翻着漫画，回：“干嘛？”

五郎犹豫，扳着手指开始算：“你看像大哥二哥三哥，他们会喜欢什么样的人感觉我都能想象出来，只有四哥你啊，谜之难懂。”

四郎嘁了声。

喜欢的人啊。

手里漫画正巧到了告白桥段，优子小姐小心翼翼地捂着心口，眼角含泪，说，你知道吗，从很久很久以前，我心里就只惦着你。我不想看见你和别的女性在一起，不想有一天目送你们走进婚姻殿堂，不想对你假笑，更说不出一句漂亮的祝福话。

但终究这些负面想法，不过一瞬的事罢了。

要是今天是世界末日就好了，这些话，我能统统说给你听。

因为我是这样的，喜欢着你啊。

——哥哥。

四郎猛地合上漫画，抬头对上五郎那双狐疑的眼。

他有些暴躁地站起身，抓抓脑袋，从冰箱里扯了好些罐啤酒，抱着那些东西哐哐当当地上楼去了。

打开了盏浅红色柔光灯，墙间如同盛满红莲的池面，四郎光脚坐在地上，将啤酒罐捏扁，头一埋，抱膝似乎发起了抖。

舞驾四郎的青春期觉醒，事实上比三郎萌动的还要早一些。

小黄片能给他开拓些指引性道路，而他发现，真正对一个人产生欲望勃起，是件多么可怕的事。这种欲望也很奇怪，明明知道是错的，偏激的，不正常不应该的，但被这些羞耻心围绕下的四郎却又察觉出，只单单对那人有这样的心思，竟能给他些不明缘由的甜蜜动力。

比如忽然摆满书架的一本本厚实的灯光设计书。

比如那日他将土星灯送到二郎手里的时候，二郎抓着他的手，抱住他，轻而缓地揉他脑袋，说了句只有他们两人才能听到的谢谢。

这天四郎喝醉了。后半夜闪电如银蛇，落了场不小的雷雨。

二郎回来已经凌晨，家里安静得不行，他放下钥匙，轻手轻脚地上楼。路过拐角，脚停了停，四郎的卧室门微掩，内里洒了些暗红灯光出来。

他边扯着衬衫领口边推门，四郎伏在桌前，脑袋顶一根乱毛飞着，他眼皮轻轻耸动，像被梦魇着了。二郎踢倒了啤酒罐，这动静似把四郎弄醒了，那家伙迷迷糊糊地抬头，也不知看清楚了什么，竟对着红色光帘下的二郎，扯嘴一个劲笑。

二郎去扶他肩膀，说：“洗洗再睡。”

小时候四郎就喜欢这么干，从后一个箭步扒上二郎的背，嚷着要同二郎一起洗，乖乖侧着脑袋，让二郎帮他冲掉泡沫，再趁不注意泼二郎满脸水。

那会儿不稀奇，毕竟还都是毛头小子，尤其多了个途中喜欢扮快递进浴室门的三郎插科打诨，常常水仗就在两秒之后一触即发了。

眼下却是不同。

四郎起身的同时带倒了桌上的书，似乎还按着了灯光按钮，那些诡异的红光不见了，无边黑暗里连同夜雨声一并隐去，二郎听见了四郎的心跳。

四郎从后死死抱着二郎，这种拥抱的方式不太一样，像要把二郎牢牢攥着，似乎还隐隐踮了脚，四郎嘴唇触着二郎脖颈后的皮肤，吐出的热气里溜了一串笑音。

二郎笑不出来，因为身后有东西抬了头，正不太舒服地抵着他。

他轻轻回头，唤了声四郎？

四郎睁着迷蒙的眼，他开始慢慢亲吻二郎的脖子，很虔诚，很小心，另只手抓着二郎的小臂，慢慢往下滑，他这些从哪里学来的二郎不知道，只是四郎现下眸里藏着的东西，通过酒精这一媒介，便泄露十足了。

“二哥。”

四郎这声叫得轻不可闻，但叫了这声后就偃旗息鼓了，他挂在二郎身上，半醉半梦。二郎转过身的同时，四郎放松般卸了力，二郎捞着他腰，两人摔在书柜旁，又抖了不少书砸出来。

二郎捏着太阳穴，转头，看见四郎难受地扭着身，左手伸进裤子，毫无章法地想找条宣泄口。

笨拙地一上一下，眉头蜷着，咬住下唇，喘了个音。

二郎喉结一耸，视线逐步下挪，从四郎半阖的嘴，漂亮的锁骨，起伏的胸腔，慢慢到那只不够修长的左手。

鬼使神差般，他忽然伸手，按住了四郎抚慰的动作。

四郎浑身一抖，像溺水的孩童找到救赎点似的，左手轻轻松了。

二郎慢慢跪坐过去，手指温度恰到好处，不过十数下，四郎舒服地哼出些声。

四郎脸很红，哈着气，有些本能性朝着二郎靠近，二郎低着头，意识到面前一阵温热的鼻息凑过来，他微微一昂首，就吻着了四郎的鼻尖。

但显然吻的方向走得不对，四郎慢慢抬肘，把二郎的下巴往下带了带，准确无误，路线是黏上他的下唇。舌头一溜烟滑进去，嘴唇的干燥感被这个吻润开。二郎上半身顿了顿，下一刹那，他的手心沾满了东西。

四郎拼命地吻着他，口腔里的酒精味互相传弄，二郎睁着眼，瞧见四郎也一直未曾闭眼，闪电映衬下，他竟显得有些可怕。

像一盆冰水过脑，醍醐灌顶的二郎扶上四郎的后背，将他一个翻身，狠狠按下地。

再将吻攫取上去，这个吻比起刚刚四郎，更具成熟性和侵略性。

四郎皱了眉，小声喊了句疼。

好疼。

四郎的声音溢在唇齿交合处，二郎动作停了，他依然小心包裹着被吻出水光的唇路。

可意识却像爆炸的烟花，顺从那声闷雷，撬开他的心房，即刻便清醒了。

四郎脑袋一歪，这场发泄让他用光了力气，睡着不过转瞬。

只是嘴边残了些笑，他定以为，自己正处在洪荒世界的尽头，做着最好最美的梦。

二郎是在考上医科大研究生那年搬出去的。因为要静心考试和学习，选择离学校近的单身公寓更方便些。

搬家的时候四郎缺席了，宅男有了出门打工挣外快的觉悟，三郎咂嘴，说四郎是不是谈恋爱了，终于知道带女生出去玩是要花钱的。

二郎封着箱子，不动声色把书一本本往里面塞，漫不经心回了句是么。

“二哥你这半年都不怎么喜欢回家，现在干脆搬出去，可见你对你的弟弟们关爱度已经直线下降了。”

二郎瞪他一眼，抡了本英文词典丢过去砸他。三郎边大叫边挥舞双臂找五郎求救，哪知大门一开，咣当一声把三郎鼻子撞着了，疼得他直泛泪。

玄关处站着四郎，他手里握着钥匙，一眼看见满屋子的大包小包，他外套里还穿着类似打工制服的样子，眼下倒也没多言，安静地蹲下身慢慢解鞋带。

“诶？四郎你不是不回来吗？”

四郎瞅着被门撞出印子的三郎，冷不防笑了声，目光再次回旋到客厅中央的二郎身上。

放下钥匙，四郎插着兜，有些不知所措。

二郎站起身，说你回来了。

四郎“嗯”了声，打起呵欠，说：“上了个通宵。”

二郎点头，说：“那快去睡觉。”

四郎抿紧下唇，两人的话语间温度带着不寻常的诡异，不消片刻，四郎移开目光，淡淡说：“那我就，不送二哥你了。”

他最后看了二郎一眼，“再见。”

窗帘拉开条缝，一郎开了辆小货车，五郎指挥着二郎三郎搬上搬下，大功告成，二郎坐进副驾驶，似有抬头瞅上来的倾向。

四郎猛然合上窗帘，心跳鼓动极快。

他朝后一栽，倒在床上，盯着天花板，熬过通宵的眼睛又干又涩，却是没什么睡意。

他能很清楚地意识到他同二郎之间忽然竖起的这道屏障名曰什么。就这么大喇喇泼出去的心意，连四郎自己光是想一想，就觉得可耻。

避之唯恐不及，是怕二郎会说出些令他难过的话。但他知道二郎不会说，二郎这个舞驾家榜样，一向做得有模有样。

舞驾家五个人，缺了一个都不行，他们是家族，是兄弟，是世上最亲最爱之人。

四郎了解二郎，那人自从戒了飙车放弃不良脱胎换骨后，脑内那根道德曲线，比谁都衡量得准。

对就是对，错就是错。

而二郎这么一走，无非是给四郎一个台阶下罢了。

舞驾四郎二十八岁那年当上了灯光师。他有了自己的工作团队，通过参加无数场点灯积攒经验，能站到总灯光负责人的位置，前后花了他不少力气。一做出成绩，家里那三人便没敢再说半点怨言，只问什么时候能看到四郎的首次点灯秀。

这问题一直延续到二郎生日也未停歇，如今他们过了拉彩条演短剧的年纪，坐下来说话都是工作相关的严肃画风，为此三郎买了很多酒，说一会儿二哥来了，什么都别说，一个个轮番先敬他一轮，把他灌个不知东西南北，止不住就把烂肚子里的秘密说出来了。

“二哥能有什么秘密？”五郎边切水果边问。

三郎嘿嘿笑了声，嘴里裹满炸鸡，说得不清不楚：“还能……是什么事……”他仰头喝了口水，故意压低声音，“告诉你，之前啊，我把二哥拉去联谊了。”

“哈？”五郎水果刀一抬，三郎吓得往后退了退，“什么时候？”

“上个月吧。”三郎眼神示意五郎把刀放下，“话没说完呢……结果啊，也算是我好心办坏事了，被二哥狠狠说了顿，说我尽瞎添乱。”

五郎露出副自求多福的表情，说：“说重点。”

“我看二哥是真挺生气的，也就好声好气道了歉，后来想二哥不至于跟我发这么大火吧，就正好顺水推舟问了句。”

“问什么？”

三郎清起嗓子，说：“问他是不是交女朋友了呗。”

五郎愣了愣，抬头看了眼坐在沙发看电视的四郎，只可惜他这角度，单能瞅到四郎的后脑勺。

“哦。”五郎漫不经心回，“然后？”

三郎耸肩，说：“没否认。”他用手偷了颗草莓塞嘴里，笑嘻嘻说，“不过也不奇怪吧，二哥这个年龄，是该定下来了。“

五郎看着客厅内的电视以一秒一换的速度变着台，他不动声色移回目光，狠狠拍了三郎的头：“别偷吃！”

一郎是和二郎是一同进门的，他们被五郎教唆着买了几大袋食材，五郎围裙上阵，指挥起人毫不留情，让一郎切葱三郎淘米，二郎走进来问他能做什么，五郎眼锋一冷，说厨房可容不下分不清韭菜和葱的人，这就被赶去和四郎挤沙发了。

沙发很宽，四郎盘腿占了不到三分之一空间，二郎脱掉外套，卷着袖口走过去。

电视终于被定格到了某个频道，四郎旁边的沙发微微下陷，二郎坐在他身边，跟着看起电视，不过手里没闲着，剥开的蜜柑被平分成两半，之后目不斜视地递到四郎手里。

四郎左手一摊，接了过去。二郎终于肯将视线逡巡过去，对望三秒，四郎率先移回脑袋。

嘴里的蜜柑倒是甜得要命。

“工作……”二郎开了口，他的声音比不上电视音调，也就四郎一人能听见，“还顺利么？”

四郎咬着蜜柑，“嗯”了声，他换了个姿势，默默往沙发边上蹭了蹭。

这便没了话茬。

电视在放什么四郎没看进去，那些旬段子到了此刻听着都索然无味，期间二郎倒笑得没了形象，眼角显露些纹路，过了今天，他就三十四岁了。四郎不太记得这些年他们见过几次，恐怕一根手指都能数得过来。距离和时间可以抚平一段还未开始的关系，这话只适用于那些本就毫无关联的世间男女。对二郎和四郎适用不适用，早就不太重要。

这般想开，四郎忽而捞起桌间的DV，镜头一开，竟大喇喇凑近二郎，点开摄像模式，二郎一个回头，眼亮堂了些。

四郎把镜头扭过来，自己强行入镜，跟做中继MC似的搞起采访。

问舞驾医生今年又拯救了多少个命悬一线的老弱妇孺。

问舞驾医生今年年终奖是不是又多了个零。

问舞驾医生功成名就后是不是就准备成家立室了。

前面几个问题二郎都配合他那开火车语调，不着边际地陪他答。

到了最后一个问题，二郎脸一怔，他在镜头里刮了刮眼侧，笑得有些不尴不尬。

还好及时入镜的三郎救了场。

三郎对着镜头做了个失败的wink，一个箭步挤进沙发后，能录进镜头里的东西就变得有滋有味了。

四郎说这个纪录片剪出来就是送给二郎的生日礼物。

三郎说你这也太狡猾了，省钱模式不是这么开的。

四郎说你送的那件迷彩卫衣也好不到哪儿去，二哥敢穿去医院么？

一般三郎四郎这么打开嘴皮子战火，最后都能以三郎可怜兮兮找二郎求救落下帷幕。

毕竟舞驾家的嘴皮子江山早被末子二人承包了。

今天好像大家都挺高兴，吵到最后三郎也不计较了，左手捞过二郎肩膀，右手揽过四郎手臂，红着杏眼说我们要相亲相爱一辈子。

说完那人脑袋就搁桌上了，四郎用手去探三郎后脑，碰巧二郎也抬手做了同一动作，两人手便覆上了，落脚点是三郎毛茸茸的后脑发从。

相亲相爱一辈子啊。

那这一辈子，可真够长的。

四郎收回手，透过白菜锅晕起的白气，自嘲般笑了笑。

后来酒水不够，五郎还在厨房下意面，一郎去阳台接了个工作电话，不省人事的三郎是指望不上了，四郎拎起钥匙，说他去买。

哪知刚出了大门，身后紧跟出另个脚步，二郎急匆匆披了件外套现身走出来。

“你跟来干嘛？”

二郎抱着肘从台阶上一步步蹦下，认真说：“给你送钱包。”

通往便利店路上会经过一条长长的楼梯，因为分了左右两边，夜里没人，四郎走的左边，二郎去的右边，中间隔了道栏杆，平分出两方空间。

四郎单手揣兜，缩着脖子呼了口白气。

要是始终一路无言，确实显得别扭了些，四郎挠挠头，像是想起什么。

“下个月，東京ミッドタウン ，会有个特别的点灯仪式。”

四郎转过身，二郎正毗邻站在栏杆那方的楼梯上一层，这个角度看过去正好逆着光，轮廓模糊在夜色里，恐怕他也嫌冷，嘴里一直不停嘶着气。

而听闻这话的二郎眼色软了下来，他问：“这就是三郎一直念叨的你的点灯秀？”

四郎撇了撇嘴，不可置否地答了。

“我要不跟着你出来买酒，你是不准备邀请我了？”

四郎接着下他的楼梯，抛了句话：“也没什么好看的。”

二郎在黑暗里笑了。

四郎脚一停，他犹豫着再次转身，脚底摩挲着台阶上的石子。

他再次开口：“也可以带你女朋友来。”

二郎一怔，刚刚那笑还凝在嘴角未褪。

“我是说，反正这种点灯秀，就是给情侣设计的，周边的饭店正好能看夜景，预约要趁早，要是二哥想去占位，我倒能帮上手，女孩子嘛，都喜欢这种亮闪闪的东西。”

二郎听完这话，沉默地迈步走完剩余的楼梯，最后他重重吐了口气，脸竟现出三分严肃。

“什么亮闪闪的东西。”他板起脸说，“那是四郎的工作，是你的梦想不是吗？”

四郎被他这话堵了堵，眼皮骤然垂着。气氛僵下来，四郎蹭过二郎肩膀，径直朝前走了。

在便利店迅速买了酒，二郎付了钱，四郎拎着那些乒乒乓乓的罐体，率先推门走出去。

他们一前一后地走在回家路上。

影子覆在一起，二郎缓缓抬起手，映在地上的影子手也跟着抬起，他就这么轻而易举地捕捉到四郎的影子，然后二郎的手影，牵住了四郎垂在一边的右手投影上。

光影确实是个奇妙的东西。

二郎叹了口气，快步走上前去，抢过四郎手里的啤酒罐，四郎一愣，仿佛快忘记他们刚刚明明闹了不愉快的事。

二郎笑了，指着那条长长的楼梯。

“小时候比赛过，现在还跑得过你二哥吗？”

四郎的刘海耷拉在眼前，夜风张扬，额发被高高扬起。

他终于也肯笑了。

“那就试试？”

提着啤酒罐不好操作的二郎最终以一步之差败了四郎，哪知刚跑到顶端，手里的塑料袋刺啦一声破了口，那些啤酒罐一股脑全部涌了出来，咣咣铛铛的滚回他们一路跑上来的夜间楼梯上。

二郎扶额，边喘气边露出颓败的表情。

四郎却拍手大笑。

想是笑得太夸张，二郎生气地去推他脑袋，四郎不甘示弱，跳着去掐二郎的下巴。

然后二郎顺势攥住了四郎的手。

就这么看着他，夜里风停了，耳边细小地传来流浪猫的叫声，暖暖的音调，能挠心似的。

二郎捏了捏四郎的掌心，再用另只手一齐盖上去，他说：“我会去的。”

四郎笑敛了，他们静静相觑，四郎手未缩，任由二郎牵着。

这是条他们走过千万次的回家路。

长长的楼梯顷刻勾勒出五兄弟学走路的共同回忆。

四郎那时很小，学走路是二郎带的。

二郎在前面伸出双手牵着他，让四郎左一步，右一步，时常四郎会节奏紊乱地狠狠踩上二郎一脚。

但二郎自始至终抓着四郎的手，一直未曾松开。

如同眼下这样。

两周后四郎造访了二郎的工作场所。

当然不是打着什么参观旗号，他在亲测点灯场地的现场被陈物架砸着了腿，搞成了轻微骨裂。大概是被送进医院的阵仗弄得太大，三郎接到电话那瞬间差点就从家里日剧跑了，还好被五郎一把拎住领口，说二十一世纪了，咱还是开个车。

四郎右腿打了石膏，腿不能动手也没闲着，花式翻着牌等着一波又一波的探病访客。许是病号餐吃不习惯，五郎甫一揭开手里那保温盒往桌前一放，熟度完满的汉堡热冒着腾腾热气，立刻点亮了四郎的眼睛。

“这得躺多久啊？”三郎近距离盯着那石膏审了半天，“四郎的工作要怎么办？”

四郎嘴边还留了道酱汁痕，他眨了眨眼，说：“不管了，我要好好养腿好好当病号，否则以后要是瘸了怎么办？”

二郎进门时正巧听着四郎这话。

他手里翻着病历簿，挨个床慰问一遍，最后才把病历簿一合，抱肘这么站在四郎床边居高临下，刚刚还敢说些玩笑话的四郎这便不吱声了，嫌麻烦似的挠挠头。

“安心躺半个月，瘸不了。”二郎瞪他一眼，“你二哥还有保有骨科的金字招牌，轻易砸不了。”

四郎撇了撇嘴，显然不愿搭理。他自是没想到有朝一日会因伤筋动骨跑来找他二哥看病，且这病还没看完，刚进医院还没来得及拍片，当场就被二郎给训了。但依二郎口头训人经验来看，一向在舞驾家都没他的施展之地，即便施展了，实用效果都被弟弟装可怜扮病痛给蒙混过去了。

因此四郎为过滤二郎那些长篇大论，把体内潜藏的影帝魂都给激发出来了。前一秒他还风平浪静等拍片，下一秒一抬头，眼里不知从哪竟积起不少小泪花。

小时候四郎眼睛瞧着就特润，要糖要零食，眼神戏能做个十足，他知二郎会吃这一套。这回亦不例外，他单是压低嗓音吸了吸鼻子，再附加一句“二哥，好疼……”，相信二郎什么话都噎回肚子里了。

三郎他们一直逗留到傍晚，第二天都有工作，四郎一挥手，统统把他们赶走了。人一走，病房里就冷清得多，他把扑克杂志之类一股脑放起来，打开旁边柜子，拿出密封的牛皮文件袋，揉了揉酸涩的眼睛，一张张开始核对那些灯光布置设计图。

白天说要安心养病，明眼人都看出他那是惯例跑火车句型，舞驾一家子都知道四郎对他现在这份工作的重视和喜欢，以及一个月后那场点灯秀之于他的某些意义。他会在别人看不见的时候抱着不甘心的情绪检讨自己，再在他人无法察觉的瞬间努力走到最前面去。这都是他昔日望着二郎背影学会的东西，他跟着二郎的步调一步步走到现在，或许分岔路早把他和二郎分开，他明明已经不需要再望着二郎的背影，可他终是舍不得，舍不得把那个有朝一日能与二郎并肩而立的梦想给丢掉。

四郎调亮了台灯光亮，移了个位的同时牵动到伤口，他嘶着气，疼了个够呛。

周围很静，只听见笔头沙沙的声音。

病房前，二郎的手搭在房门把手上，他稍一抬头，朦胧在门框玻璃后的晕黄灯火打出墙上伏案疾书的人影。

他在原地站了很久。

终究止住了开门的动作。

四郎想象过许多次当医生的二郎是什么模样。是不是和那些医疗剧里所演的救世英雄一样，每日奔跑在手术台的最前线，灯光一开，神之右手光环就跟佛光似的普照下来，口罩背后藏着的那张脸，肯定比医疗剧里的男主更正气凛然。

至于二郎为什么会选择当医生，其实与母亲因病去世这事脱不了干系。

只记得葬礼是在一个雨夹雪的恶劣天气里进行的，那天五郎全程在哭，四郎得负责安抚这个不过十来岁的弟弟。

于是他牵着五郎，站在受付处，撑了把极大的黑伞。

来往的亲戚朋友形形色色，说着不痛不痒的安慰话，面孔陌生得像未在他们的记忆里存活过。

四郎紧抿着唇，握住伞柄的手不住地发颤。

后来雨下得实在太大，五郎被三郎带到室内去了。

四郎腿站得很麻，干脆蹲坐在灌木丛前的石阶边。忽然伞沿一歪，二郎竟也钻了进来，他的头发全湿了，露着额头，两根眉毛锁着，人瞧着却是极冷静。

伞的高度不够，二郎就这么蹲在台阶下，昂着头看四郎。

两个人都藏进了这把大伞之下。

四郎的脸也被黑伞映上了深色的暗影，整个人陷进黑暗里。

二郎抬手，覆住了四郎握伞的左手。

四郎怯生生地回视，二郎捏了捏他的指缝，说：“我们会一直在一起。”

我们会一直在一起。

四郎愣了愣，片刻后竟扯着嘴，递了个很难看的笑过去。

仿佛早已跌进黑暗的他，再一次重获新生机会，找到了他的太阳。

撑着拐杖的四郎偷偷在楼道里打了个电话。

人不在现场有些问题没法亲力亲为，他在电话里说上一千字也不如去现场实际调节来得光速，挂了电话的他心情自是糟到极地，舌尖泛苦，烟瘾犯了。

他左右望了望，一瘸一拐地往吸烟角跑，准备向人蹭上一根。

孰料偌大的骨科亦能演出冤家路窄的戏码，四郎刚朝一病友讨了根烟，火还没点燃，萦绕的烟雾后就现了个熟影。

四郎一惊，立刻转过头，手捂着脸，贴着墙，准备装路人。

手里拐杖着力点没掌握好，咣当一声，那拐杖砸着了旁边病友的脚趾，疼得那人嗷嗷直叫，以这病友边叫边给四郎上全名的分贝，全骨科都能把这声嚎叫当成人工小广播了。

四郎笑得云淡风轻，扒住墙回了个头，右脚还悬空，姿势似乎cos起了巨型蜥蜴，他看见二郎嘴里也叼了根烟，只不过下一瞬那人就把烟从嘴里取了出来，另只手也不闲，火速上前没收了四郎嘴里的烟。

“二哥你这叫——只许州官放火。”

四郎仍保持姿势一动不动，看出二郎要说什么，忙拦着他。

“先别急着骂我，快帮我一把，我另只腿快抽着了。”

二郎脸一黑，低着头去给他捡拐杖，四郎舒了口气，想把这事轻描淡写一笔带过。

“啊，我去厕所。”

烂透的理由。

“这楼没男厕。”二郎靠墙，冷冷抛他一句，“电梯在检修，你能爬的动几层？”

四郎撑着二郎肩，楼道是声控灯，他们这一上一下惊动了前后三层的灯，二郎还穿着白大褂，四郎总被他胸前工作牌给硌着。

爬楼梯的姿势和速度都有些诡异，暂时忽视视觉上的不协调性，对话尚是完整且画风正确的。

“你在这急也没用，工作归工作，养病归养病。”二郎撑住他后背，说，“骨头是长在你身上，你不是最怕疼了么？你再接着瞎跑，战线会拖得更长。”

四郎脸上讪讪，他说：“道理我当然知道，只是……”他瞥了二郎一眼，后文便不说了。

“只是什么？”

四郎移开头：“没什么。”

二郎扶着四郎进厕所。

四郎耳尖一红，说：“我……自己能行。”

二郎皱眉，瞅着他，然后慢慢松开他，待他自己蹦过去。四郎正准备脱裤子，他回头，看见二郎还没走。

“二哥，我摔的是腿，又不是其他地方。”

四郎让他转头，他手挥舞动作太大，刚刚架旁边的拐杖又滑瓷砖上去了，四郎一捞没捞着，险些自己又不得不放个蜥蜴贴墙的大招。

二郎走过来，一手逮着四郎胳膊，将他牢牢扶稳了，另只手碰着他裤子，四郎脸一凛，忙按着二郎手。

二郎刚还绷着的脸现在忽地笑了。

“十八岁尿床你还知道让我给你洗床单，现在反而知道难为情了？”

四郎低下头，他说：“二哥，我的确是你弟弟。”也不知哪来的勇气让他冒出下面一句话，“但也是个男人。”

二郎眉峰一蜷，对上四郎的眼。

“有时候，真的挺讨厌……哥哥弟弟什么的。”四郎别开头，“但有时又会想，我要不是你弟弟，二哥你恐怕都不会认识我。我们毕竟……那么不同。我不会成为医生，或许会因为这样的伤病事故遇见你，但因为我不是你的弟弟，我大概就和那些患者一样平凡无奇了。”

“所以啊，还真是够矛盾的。”

四郎苦笑了声。

他们离得很近，二郎还扶着四郎的腰。

薄薄的病号服衣料隐约透出些身体温度，二郎想起几年前的那个雨夜，他应该也这样触碰过面前这个男人。

他想要是那时他忍着没踏出这一步，那么随后那些年四郎对他的冷淡和疏离，是不是都可以避免掉了。

二郎松开手，朝后退了退，他拾起拐杖给四郎撑好，说：“我在外面等你。”

这凝滞气氛没持续多久，四郎从厕所出来竟就变回没事人似的，全然不把刚说的话放心上，还很大度地勾着二郎的脖子，让他把自己给架回去。这种影帝修炼功力让他当个灯光师反倒屈才了，二郎将四郎安置妥当，小心替他盖上被子，四郎把姿势摆舒服，二郎站直，似是准备走了。

“二哥。”四郎叫了他一声。

“嗯？”

“我刚是骗你的。”四郎犹豫片刻，说，“其实能遇见二哥，真的很好。”

二郎在浅薄的壁灯映衬下抿了抿下唇，他忽在床边靠椅那坐下，说：“我记得小时候你怕黑，睡觉不喜欢关壁灯。”

四郎砸嘴，说：“我记得二哥你也怕鬼，跟三哥去个鬼屋，那跑的速度，跟颗流星似的。”

揭短大赛一开，两人又互损上了。

后来四郎聊得有点困，只听二郎轻声说些什么，在朦朦胧胧睡过去前，话题还停留在小时候三郎跟五郎去捉青蛙吓四郎的事。

二郎也靠在床边睡着了，侧着半张脸，睡得挺安静。明明以前睡相糟糕还爱磨牙，怎么现在那些小毛病统统无迹可寻了，四郎这般想着，竟硬生生从睡梦里醒了神。

二郎的坏习惯被人纠正了过来，四郎忍不住去猜测那会是一个什么样的人。

也许现在正和二郎同居，肯定很会做饭，指不定就是三郎口中的那个二郎背后的秘密恋人。

四郎悄悄坐起，神智愈发清醒。

他起身的动静没把二郎吵到，即便四郎现在腿还不够方便，但他仍能慢慢的，慢慢的伏下身。伏到一定的角度顿住了，他盯着二郎的眉毛，眼睫，鼻尖，最后是嘴唇。

他其实什么也不能做，他连吻二郎的勇气都没有。

喉咙烧得厉害，四郎用力咽了咽喉结，最后，他只是睁着眼，温柔地蹭了蹭二郎的鼻尖，一点点摩挲着，谨慎又小心，却是他所能想到的最亲密举动。

四郎恢复得不错，等能拆石膏下地就想撒丫子跑，五郎拦他还差点被四郎公主抱以示恢复程度，五郎一跳三丈远说抱我算什么，你敢抱二哥吗？

四郎忙丢枕头去打他。

点灯秀迫在眉睫，四郎一出院便生龙活虎地去上岗了。工作同僚都说他不必这么拼，其实工序都准备得七七八八，让四郎不如多休息几天。但刚从病房里解放的四郎哪儿肯再回去，只负着手说那就再看看细节。

有人打趣说以前那么多场秀也没见四郎这么上心。

四郎审视着电脑预览效果，只管抿着咖啡杯笑。

等这次点灯秀出了宣传册，他就群发到line的家庭群组，还说不用几兄弟搭伙看，这种时候，该恋爱的都谈恋爱去。

三郎在群里叫嚣，单身狗能去干什么啊！

一郎说跟船长去行不行。

五郎他早找着能看夜景的绝佳观赏地了，效果肯定比零点响指灭东京塔还带感。

二郎倒是没回，一个月前他口头上答应，那人向来守诺，四郎也没担心这个，甚至做好那家伙多带一人来的准备。

而回复消息是在午夜收到的，没发在群里，二郎单独抖的四郎小窗口。

哪知开口竟问了句，腿还疼么？

四郎点了一堆省略号过去，后回：舞驾医生金字招牌，总算是没砸。

二郎发了个颜文字表情，后附一句：那么这回舞驾灯光师的金字招牌砸不砸，就由舞驾医生来审审。

四郎撑着下巴，本打了好长一堆话，后来一股脑全删了。

只客客气气回了句：谢谢二哥。

点灯秀现场请了个band，整场会以这个band的不插电live来拉开点灯序幕。从一早四郎就忙得不见人影，他那腿刚好，同团队的的都不准他跑上跑下，可那人灵活如泥鳅哪抓的住。听闻后来还跑去跟人家乐队吉他手侃天地去了，四郎高中也玩过一段时间电吉他，彩排现场献了丑，阵仗搞得有声有色。

傍晚才收到三郎的邮件，说他跟一郎到了哪里哪里该怎么走，还说人好多排队都得两小时，可怜了一郎三郎两大男人只能在寒风中抱着取暖。

那时夕阳将将落尽，天边还镶着未褪的暗红。云层散开，能看见三颗连成直线的猎户座星象，仿佛正衬今夜主题。

四郎站在能俯瞰整场灯海的最高位置，那些预想画面在他脑里演绎过无数次，每每一闭眼，他都能记着二郎坐在那辆陈旧的重型机车后座，笔直的夜路延伸，仿佛再一睁眼，就能奔到世界的尽头。

但四郎知道，世界之大，哪有真正的尽头可觅呢。

熙熙攘攘的人群将广场填满了，黑洞洞一片，蝼蚁似的四处窜散。离点灯还有十五分钟，主团队也被叫去看现场，万事俱备，只等时间。

凸起的小圆台上有主持人热场，随后乐队被请上台，寒暄不到几句，勾出的电吉他和架子鼓就节奏分明地阔了开来。

四郎悄悄下了楼，没去走他们内部人员通道，反倒跟着人群往前涌，正好走到乐队中央的位置，他看到吉他手像是认出了他，还冲他友好地笑了笑。

只是这歌的调调，倒不似那吉他手笑得那么光明了。

人群都安静了，二郎搓了搓手，有些后悔没有戴围巾下来。

他的腿其实还有些不适应地面，不过被人挤着倒没那么难受，他旁边站着一对情侣，女方听到副歌开始就已经哭出眼泪，许是被这情绪渲染，四郎刮刮眼侧，怎么也有点进入情境了。

さよならはもう言わないよ

世界が終わる夜

その時僕ら 

また此処で笑い合おう

他想后退出去，身侧赫然露了条豁口，他刚一迈脚，似乎踩到了别人。还没来得及说句抱歉，他的右臂就被人逮着了。

刚好撞在身后那人的围巾位置，他一回头，鼻尖还蹭着那暖绒的布料。

“刚你一直往前挤，我都抓不住你。”

那人的声音从后面传来，带了声笑，说：“不过现在抓住了。”

四郎一怔，第一反应竟是去寻二郎周围的人，二郎撞他肩膀，说：“别看了，没别人。”

“诶？”四郎偏了偏头，“怎么会？”

二郎把他脑袋掰回去，说：“没别人。”他特地重复了一遍，“一直没有。”

四郎静默下来，脸上风云变幻般琢磨不透。二郎便不提这事缘由，只一直伸手扶着四郎小臂，他们身边人越来越多，根本不会有人发现在其中默默搂着肩膀的两个男人。

“二哥。”

四郎忽然在黑暗中捉着他的手。

“嗯？”

四郎拽着他从人群缝里挤出来，说：“还有八分钟。”

“八分钟？”

“这里根本看不清楚，我想带你去高一点的地方……”他走到一半回头，“有点高，你会不会害怕？”

没等二郎回答，四郎却抢着回答：“没事。”

“没事。”他笑起来，“我牵着你就行了。”

人群爆发出响亮的倒计时，四郎带着二郎跑过磕磕绊绊的石板路，二郎一路让他慢点跑，四郎说快来不及了，等过了工作人员通道，保安一见是他，竟毕恭毕敬冲他点头。

这种时候说这是我家人就分外有用了，四郎带着二郎进了电梯，他低头看着腕表，脸上鲜见露出些焦虑。

眼前是一路攀升的电梯数字，耳边若隐若现的是那首不插电的live副歌。

四郎轻轻喘着气，他还牵着二郎的手，等“叮”一声电梯门打开，偌大的落地窗外像颓然经历起极昼的洗礼一样。

四郎扒着玻璃窗，慢慢蹲下去，显然是累极了。

二郎站在他身后，脸庞轮廓甚至可以从落地窗上看得分明。

但此时此刻，四郎竟有些不敢去看二郎的脸。

偌大的土星占据了广场中央的红心位置，数万盏LED灯同一时间点亮，伴着灯光的游移运动，周围数不清的恒星镶满边角位置，每过五秒，入眼灯景皆不一样。

从火似的赤焰到青鳞般的绿光，从沉静磅礴的深蓝到神秘凄美的绛紫，流星拖尾划过，猎户座交融成了直线。

和很多年前四郎送的那盏小小的土星灯相比，这个硕大又逼真的星体有着惊世骇俗的尺寸差别。

每一厘一毫的变化应该都落进了二郎的眼里，他的手轻轻触上玻璃，若不是真切地感受着指尖的冰冷触感，他当真以为，自己只要伸手，就能拥抱这个宇宙。

要去哪里？

去世界的尽头。

你是准备送我一整个宇宙？

也不是不可以哦。

嗯？

那就让这件事成为我的一个梦想，总有一天，我真的会送二哥——

一个宇宙。

其实能遇见二哥，真的很好。

四郎盘腿坐着，鼻尖点着玻璃，他发现二郎也在他身后半蹲下去，脑袋先慢慢搁在四郎的肩上，四郎将将侧过脸，下一秒就被二郎牢牢从后抱了过来。

抱得有些用力，四郎额头差点撞上玻璃，二郎稍稍跪得比他高些，这样能把拥抱收得更紧。

像暴露在宇宙银河中取暖，放眼皆是漫天星光，所有人和事都被隐开了。

他们会忘记名字，忘记身份，忘记血缘关系。

忘记那些不好的糟糕记忆和尘封往事。

只单单记着眼下在这广袤天地里相濡以诺的人，一定会成为生命中最喜欢的那个。

“二哥……”

四郎小声说：“这个梦想，花了近十年才达成，其实中途几度觉着可能实现不了了，想放弃的时候也不是没有，但转念又觉得，二哥一向是个守诺的人，要光是我一个人爽约，实在有点说不过去。”

二郎吸了吸鼻子，沉声说：“我知道。”他将小臂收了收紧，“我也没忘。”

“是吗？”四郎干笑了声，“但其实，我宁愿你忘了。”

二郎一愣，他将头抬了抬，竭力同四郎相觑，四郎转了半周，让自己从正面被二郎圈着。他摩挲着二郎的下巴，拍了拍，说：“给你个机会，你想说什么，我都听着。”

二郎眼睛有些红，四郎应该也是，二郎张了张口，他的眼里还盛着身后那些银河里的星光。

“四郎。”二郎半哑着声音道，“你的梦想里，本来就不容我搀一脚。你自己可以做得很好，不出意外，还会做到更好。今夜不是世界末日，明天也不会是。可是哥哥弟弟那么几个，我就是不放心你。想着明明母亲怀你的时候我还隔着肚皮听过你的动静，转眼你已经到了该有自己人生的年纪了……”

他用额头抵着四郎，他们的鼻尖蹭在一起。

“四郎，我，其实，我……”

四郎眼睛闭了闭，忽而迅速打断他，叫了句“二哥”。

二郎怔忪片刻。

“别说出来，拜托了……”四郎抿着下唇，“别说。”

二郎把头向后退了些距离，眼前那些银河星光，刺得他眼睛有些涩。

四郎揉了揉脸，从地上慢慢站起，他像恢复了情绪，一只手还触着玻璃，只留给二郎一个背影，不知在哭在笑。

“其实我之前就做决定了，这个梦想达成的这一刻，我就轻轻松松地，从二哥你这里毕业。”他顿了顿，说，“可能过程是有点难吧，但我会把你是我哥哥这件事，往心里记。二哥也说了，我会有自己的人生，二哥自己也别再原地踏步了，因为你自己的人生，也还没结束。”

四郎转过身，向坐在地上的二郎伸出了手。

“不管之后你的人生里有没有我。”他笑了笑，“你都会是我……最喜欢的哥哥。”

“我的哥哥，其实是我的二哥。”

“我不喜欢叫他二哥，因为他实在干不出几件像哥哥做的事。”

“他很不器用，人却是特聪明，喜欢笑，笑起来的话……没人会不喜欢他。”

“他……”

十五岁的舞驾四郎颤巍巍地念着作文稿，站在人群里违和感十足的舞驾二郎笑得眼睛眯成了缝。

画面一转，舞驾二郎的三十四岁生日全程视频实况。

最后的画面扫过醉成一团的一郎二郎，以及抱着睡在地毯上的三郎五郎，画面颠了个转，露出四郎的样子。

他狡黠地对镜头做了个嘘，还吐槽说，他们，都睡着了。

声音轻得不行，他把镜头放在厨房桌上，自己盘腿坐在旁边。

“二哥，生日快乐。”

他挠头，说：“感觉真奇怪，不过说了制作这个录像带送给你，虽然省钱，但一点都不省力。”

说到这，他沉默了一阵。

时间一分一秒地流逝。

刚刚的笑脸瞬间切换成严肃模式，四郎坐正了身，不太自在地看着镜头。

“不管你之后的人生会不会有我……”他撑起腮，说得又轻又细，“你都会是我，曾经最喜欢的人。”

他暴躁站起，打断自己：“这说的都是什么鬼东西……”

刺啦一身，电脑屏幕上的编辑视频按钮出现一只小鼠标，小鼠标一定格，碰着了delete的按键。

坐在电脑桌旁的舞驾四郎把这段影片的最后一段统统删掉了。

刚才的那遍视频预览只在他脑里草草存着，指不定几天后就会忘记。

之后他把这个视频打了个包，共享进群组，名字编辑上“舞驾二郎34岁生日实况”。

他定了定神，点击发送。

伸了个懒腰，四郎转头，发现窗外过了黎明，天刚蒙蒙亮。

原来黑暗之后，末日没有来临。

就算没有灯，也总会有太阳升起。

四郎取下眼镜，不知怎的，鼻子竟有点酸。

-全文完-


	2. 生命树

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 双主播。

中型演播厅布着焕然一新的陈设背景，看板大书黑字“Nightly News”，若干塞着耳麦进进出出工作人员操线摆位，摄像机拉开全景，再缓缓聚焦于那半圆形新闻台间。  
  
XTV新款夜间新闻档启动，一位当家老主播柴田胜俊先生坐镇中央，已有技术含金量保证。头一遭让新面孔增入午夜新闻档，企划从半年前拟定至今，敲上主播名单表里的人选，经过了80倍率的严格筛选。  
  
休息室里鸦雀无声。柴田先生享有单间待遇，剩余几位不分男女，统统进了大间。直播前有十分钟准备，确定原稿或酝酿嗓音，甚至送便当的AD脸上都呈现些佩弦自急色彩。  
  
当然，也有搞特例的。  
  
二宫和也坐在沙发上，耳塞一挂，指间动作噼里啪啦，摧残着手里掌机按键。他两米之遥外，翘腿坐了另一人，身着同款西装，一张大报纸齐齐展开，遮了那人整张脸。他们一人一角占了休息室一整张沙发，若非另两位同僚叽里呱啦背着什么极为复杂的外国议员名字，恐这休息室与二楼那些艺人爱豆乐屋无甚两样。  
  
看报纸的名叫樱井翔，是二宫的同期。眼前倒没看出什么同期火花，两人中间远得能塞三个人，单单一句普通问候，过后各自为营，再无交谈。  
  
直到敲门声砰砰砰过了三声，stand by时间到。像蓦地打开遥控器的绿色开关，一人扯耳机，一人折报纸，双双整着衣角起立。二宫走在前，樱井跟在后。路过镜子，樱井下意识挪了挪他胸口的领带弧度。再一侧头，二宫高深莫测盯了他一眼。  
  
之后原稿入手，一前一后进了演播厅。  
  
半圆形新闻台，樱井和二宫正巧坐在弧度相对位置。灯光大盛，灼得皮肤发热。二宫在休息室爱蜷着坐，可一进新闻间，下意识挺了背。像一场战役一触即发，他的对手，是个理不正领带的精英同期。  
  
樱井飞速地check着原稿，翻页很快，仿佛字符统统插着翅膀往他眼里飞。他的速记能力极强，眉心一锁，架势上就做好了觉悟。兵来将挡，水来土掩罢了。  
  
背景BGM轻快入耳，ON AIR的红色直播灯，转瞬即亮。  
  
  
  
樱井和二宫作为同期，入社是同一年。那年正巧碰上了就职不景气，经济学部毕业的人如雨后春笋，接连碰壁。二宫简历投得杂，并未一心一意怀揣新闻人梦想，那时第一志愿是他大本命老任家，结局却卡在了三面，只落得个在任天堂会社门口摆树杈留影的最终回忆。失了游戏梦，这才自我评估一番究竟脱离学校温床的他能做什么，要是早些年没阻止家姐往艺能公司投简历，这会儿是不是成了那些天天在巨蛋空翻solo的kirakira小鲜肉。  
  
不切实际。他掐掐眉心。  
  
虽投了电视台，二宫开始选的却是综艺那挂。一面轻松过了，他向来嘴皮功夫不错，资深游戏者，总知凡事都有门路可寻，有攻略可查，就活手册入手草草过一遍，他秒懂说什么话HR爱听，这个不难。  
  
可到了二面，要跟随团队做企划，耗费一整日时间试着自编自导自播一个体育报道类番组。这种时候对于未经验者，就需要一些教科书般的存在用来醒脑。很显然，樱井便搭上这车，顺风顺水地成了这本教科书。  
  
樱井是瞅着报道组进的，他除了电视台以外几乎没向其他领域试水。不成功便成仁，成为合格的新闻工作者早已写进他的职业规划，且不容中断，不容其他方案B取代。他进了这门，就没想过退，也不会退。只是偏偏运气不好，跟一群第一志愿并非报道组的大学毕业生组在一起，他还得负责科普流程，那几个大学生见着他跟见到佛祖似的，眼睛立马亮成了克拉钻。好在团队评分不影响个人成绩，樱井把白纸一推，面无表情地给他们在纸上讲演ABC。  
  
唯独一旁的二宫撑着下巴，手里转起笔，不动声色地听，却不去凑那人头。  
  
期间他只提了一句，说樱井专业知识不错，可HR看的并非一个人的专业素质，而是整个团队的协作能力以及每人在制作番组流程里所起的个人作用，即便是门外汉，只要逻辑通了，做什么并无限制。就算把这报道番组做出娱乐效果，也不乏成为一项加分点。  
  
樱井停了停笔，抬头看他。想来是终于注意到旁边还有个一直放空状的组员，他盯住二宫的名牌，率先记住了这个名字，再打量起那人的脸——清凌凌的眼外配下巴痣驰名商标，像个混进来搞年龄欺诈的十六岁高中生。  
  
那会儿樱井脾气算不得好，成为社会人的收敛性并没掩着他体内将熄未熄的小火球，尤其在涉及理想与原则问题的时候。他会直观地将这些小心绪写在脸上，而对于察言观色上手的二宫来讲，樱井那一瞪，他就瞧清楚了那家伙心里的小火球，唔，快烧成大砖窑了。  
  
最后竟靠猜拳解决。三局两胜，二宫赢了。樱井脸一沉，把刚才写的ABC白纸翻了一面，推到二宫面前。  
  
团队要求的确写着形式不限，他们不是专业的新闻人，自由度是存在的。于是二宫说那就做一期能挑起舆论性的报道，比如二宫来扮演一位经历退赛风波的元野球选手，他做出的所有临场反应都由现场的樱井主播招架对付。  
  
偏偏他不提自己要做哪些临场反应，好像他成了那出题的人事考官，难题都往樱井头上栽了。  
  
樱井在镜头外没好气来一句：“你这是进错了棚，我看你明明该去隔壁电影试镜棚里应征个反派角色，指不定哪天就抱上奥斯卡了。”  
  
二宫大刀阔斧模仿着野球选手坐姿坐下，沉声道：“我就当你是在夸我。”  
  
语毕，他冲镜头挤红了眼睛，这就野球运动员上身，对着镜头诉说起了悲惨境遇史。他有过野球经验，对如今日本各大球队颇有了解与见地。反而樱井这一块知识欠缺，中间好几个二宫说的专业名词他没反应过来，却又被二宫巧妙地接回了梗，绝处逢了生。  
  
一场下来，樱井衬衫后背铺了层细密薄汗。  
  
他们被人事留下来观赏了那一场滑稽的报道秀。  
  
或许若干年后这些录影会成为他们避而不谈的黑历史，这一场糟糕的初遇，并没让樱井对二宫抱上什么正面分数。他以为经过这一场面试，他们应该不会再见了，他甚至在内心里为二宫之后的就职活动暗自祈祷了三秒钟。  
  
很可惜，这三秒钟的祈祷，并没有受到上苍神明眷顾。  
  
最终面试上，樱井又遇到了二宫。  
  
XTV的最终招聘人数是29个人，报道组应该只分的到3至4个名额，更别提记者志向。终面时二宫就把番组制作的志愿改成了报道向，他和樱井，再次分成了同一组。  
  
最终面试会考一些读稿背稿以及旁白配音。  
  
樱井配音的时候二宫会在外面听，樱井配的是苦情向的《人间失格》，需要配出软弱灵魂背后直面惨淡人生的毅然决然。他声音不错，透过话筒传出的温厚腔调，像黑胶唱片里的说唱歌手，他没有咬一个螺丝。  
  
二宫抱肘，听着听着，眼睛落在玻璃门后那根歪领带上。如果非要找出一个什么契机去记住一个人，眼下是个很好的时间节点。他先记住了樱井的声音，然后这才发觉，这家伙，确实长了一张主播脸。客观性一句话，上相，好看，颜值高。就是脾气坏。  
  
轮到二宫上手，他捧过剧本，一盯，眼一凛。为何樱井配的是那种高端悲情艺术小说，他手里就随机摸了本二次元少年漫画向，配的还是那豆子眼蜜柑脸的八脚章鱼。  
  
“我是毁灭月球的凶手，如果这三年之内你们不及时杀掉我，总有一天，地球也会毁在我手里……”  
  
他高昂尾音一过，抬头，发现玻璃门外的樱井，肩膀抖了抖，正在竭力忍笑。  
  
笑什么笑！  
  
二宫撇嘴，接着配：“有本事来杀了我啊，来啊来啊来啊。”  
  
樱井扭过头，快憋不太住，心里暗嘲一声幼稚，还暗自加戏，看HR的火眼金睛不扣光你的分。  
  
配音环节之后是个人面谈，樱井和二宫各自进的不同小黑屋。他们在走廊上并肩走，二宫率先到，樱井在他隔壁间。  
  
二宫开门前侧头看了看樱井背影，那人周正地走着。步伐沉稳笃定，确实像电视里常瞅着的去国外取材的特派主播，凛然正气。  
  
他兀自眨眨眼，对那空气，比了个加油口型。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
一脚踏进报道组，对二宫是无心插柳之举。鬼使神差改志愿的理由之一，是因一向风平浪静的仕途上突然蹦出个竞争对手，竟烧起他消失数年的竞争之心。当然这竞争之心起得非常隐妙，樱井自不会知道二宫在正式拿到内定前苦攻了一番新闻学，势必要摆脱门外汉的称呼印象。  
  
他的努力不现于人前，擅长在不知不觉中超圈。樱井的确成为了一个激励作用，却非全部。或许二宫骨子里正逐步燃出一片荒野，以往寻不着目标的空落感，没有了。他向来不将理想一词挂在嘴边，他是个活在当下的人。那么，他既选了当下这道，就会义无反顾地走。  
  
他和樱井作为新入社员，先被分配进了体育报道组。一开始都是从这做起，先学会现场取材，再掌握番组构成，积累经验到一定程度，会获得中继比赛的机会。  
  
比较凄惨的一点，早上的报道番组是六点开始，那么他们必须四点赶到现场，如果加上通勤时间，几乎夜里两点半就要起床。那时根本没有初电，二宫没车，只能骑他那辆小摩托出勤。每每奔驰在夜色沉浮的通路之上，他都不知这条夜路尽头最终会将他载往何处。  
  
他母亲知道他进了电视台，悲喜参半，喜的是他儿子终于能上电视，能圆他姐当年一心想给他投艺能公司的热忱梦想；悲的是，新闻界尤为辛苦，起早贪黑不说，累身又累心。可二宫没喊累，也没跟他母亲抱怨什么入错了行。很意外，他逆来顺受接受这一切，就算让他骑着他的小摩托穿梭在寒冬腊月里，他竟破天荒萌发出积跬步可至千里的凌云壮志出来。  
  
这凌云壮志也是被他那同期给逼的。  
  
樱井从未迟到，他有车，速度比二宫的小摩托快多了。隐约风声飘来那人家里背景不错，名校毕业，他父亲从了政，母亲也是文化学者，门楣上说，他未来要走个主播路，应是不成大问题。甚至有说他进XTV也是内有文章，前面的风声二宫否不了，最后这条，他明明有目共睹他和樱井是如何一路过关斩将行到此处。按理说，他们组队攻略过副本，也该算的上战友。战友被人说闲话，二宫心里，自然不太舒服。  
  
但樱井一点不在意，毕竟工作是靠事实说话，且他从未失一颗求上进的心。  
  
  
  
他们开始是取材的游泳选手，之后涉及排球和相扑，樱井有随时记笔记的习惯，写画并用。写的二宫还能看懂，可那些跃然纸上的火柴人，二宫就看不懂了。  
  
二宫笔记不多，却总能在现场一针见血问出好问题。尤其排球女队的几个女选手，采访过几次都很喜欢跟二宫说话，这人异性缘倒不错，樱井举着话筒一旁揶揄，估计对女朋友也是这一手。  
  
两人虽没了面试时剑拔弩张气氛，却也不见得生理性合拍。刚开始三个月，卯足劲地你追我赶，稿子是一篇比一篇有声势，可惜总忘记团队协作力，没少挨组长批。  
  
而这团队协作力能建立起来，是因有日出勤，樱井开车在路边捡着了落单的二宫。  
  
那人蹲在路边，左敲敲，右打打，他那小摩托，寿终正寝了。  
  
一声喇叭唤了唤那人。  
  
二宫回头，瞅见车玻璃下滑后现出的那张熟悉脸。  
  
这才知道两人住所离得挺近。  
  
樱井边开车，从镜子里迅速瞥瞥二宫，破天荒起了作为同期的恻隐之心。  
  
“你可以每天在那路口等我，我捎你。”  
  
二宫心觉这台词熟，月九总裁剧从电视机里跳出来了不成，他刚想以一个报道记者的身份嘲笑两句，樱井那后半句又飘来：“油钱对半分。”  
  
二宫眼一眯，心里大致用算盘滚了一滚，翻身换姿势开睡，就当拿钱买场回笼觉。转念又觉，自己这人设，是不是OOC了。  
  
后来二宫想了笔划算买卖，油钱他跟樱井三七开，他负责解决樱井的早饭。这提议开始他以为樱井不愿意，哪知那人一听竟允了，甚至还贼笑着来了句，能接受每日点单不？比如月水金洋食派，火木日中华，偶尔土曜日加班，那就中西合璧。  
  
二宫心想这人看起来不食人间烟火，实际却柴米油盐地接着地气，要不怎么二宫就捏了个鲑鱼饭团，也被那人吃出满汉全席的气势。对待吃货，那好办，二宫家里父亲母亲都是料理人，他虽没走那料理路线，横竖也能唬人做些像模像样的东西。他之前不动手，是因为他没吃早餐的习惯，现在要用早餐抵路费，这就得放出火眼金睛随时静候超市的298円打折肉，静候之际还得考究明日菜单，生活习惯，折线上升。  
  
团队协作力，从一个饭团开始升温。  
  
  
  
能看到工作状态外的樱井，二宫发现这人也没想象中那么复杂难搞，他们开始闲聊工作以外的事，之前那些小摩擦小磕碰被他们滤纸一滤，既往不咎。  
  
樱井跟他讲自己学生时代做过哪些取材，311地震时游走于哪里做志愿者，等聊得高深些，难免扯到如今风云变幻的记者俱乐部，说不出数年，这样封闭的只为舆论利益服务的组织自当瓦解，报道业界，急需一场新的革命。  
  
严肃话题二宫会跟他一言一语认真，待再聊到什么网络热梗人气女主播这些没营养的话题消遣时，他们又跟个大学生似的肆无忌惮胡侃。最荒唐的事，下班归家路途等红绿灯时，一二三指出过马路的诸多异性里，哪款是对方的type。  
  
回回都被二宫猜准。  
  
樱井一脸不甘，说：“我就这么好懂？”  
  
二宫淡笑，说：“你喜欢什么，都写脸上呢。”  
  
“我喜欢什么？”  
  
二宫笑而不语。  
  
樱井讪讪，又说：“你有想过之后往棚内发展么？”  
  
二宫坐直身，说：“想过，可是我这人，不上相。”  
  
“谁说的。”樱井停了车，拿手机镜头对着二宫比划比划，“我看你严肃起来，也挺高岭之花的。”  
  
这话把二宫逗乐了，他说：“不不你那才是男神路线，别扯我下水。”  
  
“我希望你能好好考虑，虽然我们现在还处于做中继的阶段，但我意外觉得，和你拍档，能缓压。”  
  
二宫眨眨眼，说：“我长得好看是吧。”  
  
“也算理由之一。”  
  
“之前我以为你应该挺讨厌我的。”  
  
樱井勾嘴笑了，说：“你没猜错。”  
  
“后来怎么改观了？”  
  
樱井想了想，说：“你应该不知道，每天的早饭时间，现在成了我每日惊喜瞬间了。”  
  
二宫撇撇眉，说：“想不到啊想不到，樱井桑这么好骗，我看以后谁想拐走你，丢一个肉包就够了。”  
  
樱井拍着方向盘，不紧不慢地回：“那也得看是什么级别的肉包。”  
  
  
  
第一次搞中继赛事时两人都挺紧张，更何况还是樱井不太擅长的野球分野。  
  
初出茅庐，两人坐在休息室互传稿子，前一晚也熬了夜。  
  
那日是他们头一回见到柴田主播。柴田名气大，能压场，他亦是XTV少数几个加盟了记者俱乐部的。不过为人亲和，说什么都言笑晏晏，没架子也没脾气。  
  
樱井和二宫在食堂点了卤肉饭和荞麦面，一坐下就开始悄声论时事，这是他们每天日课，也算赛前减压。往往这两人要论个什么东西，定会论出个你赢我输的局面，偏偏两人都不爱认输，就算自知理亏，也定不外露服软调调。顶多沉默地回到食物领域，樱井吸溜他的荞麦面，二宫搅着他的卤肉饭，沉默三分钟之后，息事宁人。  
  
恰好柴田主播在一旁听完他们这场有意思的论调。  
  
最后他端了两杯茶过去，一人送了一杯。  
  
樱井和二宫眼瞧旁边坐了个元老前辈，懵了懵神，连忙起身道歉，以为是扰着了这老人家。  
  
哪料老主播听闻他们所属组织后，记住了他们的名。  
  
那场中继结束他们各自收到了柴田主播给予的改进意见，两人抱起手机，对着那封邮件傻乐了半天。  
  
几个月后，一档新型夜间新闻档需要寻求几个年轻新面孔，报名表便送到了樱井和二宫两人手里。  
  
因为是筛选制，从提交志愿书到面试考核，流程上相当于得再经历一次叫苦连天的就职活动。准备前会有为期两周的培训，毕竟棚内与外景不同，只是转战棚内，至少可以摆脱午夜起床的生活习惯，混乱作息能回一回正轨。  
  
二宫戴了副黑框，只身去敲樱井家大门。两人现在共同进退，上了同条船，那就做好风雨同舟准备。  
  
樱井的单身公寓有一间屋全是书，他特地搬了两张桌子出来面对面摆着，两盏同款台灯一亮，还配了两个红黄咖啡杯。  
  
二宫说他大学备考都没这么认真过，应该他从小就挺烦考试的，问樱井是不是那种不怎么复习一考就大满贯的典型的别人家小孩。  
  
樱井在客厅等开水灯跳转，他摇头，说：“小时候我妈没少打我，高中那会儿，我打了个耳洞打了个脐环，差点被我爸给赶出家门。”  
  
二宫一听，来了劲，说：“给我瞅瞅。”  
  
樱井正好穿着T恤，他低头，把T恤一角翻起，露了肚脐，肚脐之外，还有几块小肌肉。  
  
二宫伸手按了按，樱井嫌痒，说：“看就看，别摸。”  
  
二宫咂咂嘴，模仿起搞笑艺人小段子，说：“硬，邦，邦。”  
  
樱井不服，转手去揉二宫肚子，说：“比你这化六为一的体格好吧。”  
  
  
  
闹够之后，双双正坐，开始进入备考状态。  
  
二宫手拿提示板，严肃道：“计时三十秒。”  
  
樱井深吸一口气。  
  
“生麦、生米、生卵。”  
  
——なまむぎなまごめなまたまご。  
  
“美容院、病院、御饼屋、玩具。”  
——びよういん、びょういん、おもちや、おもちゃ。  
  
スモモも桃も桃のうち。  
——すもももももももものうち。  
  
嗯，难易度up。  
  
“软炸里脊、软炸鸡、什锦套肠、麻酥油卷儿、熘鲜蘑、熘鱼脯儿、熘鱼片儿、熘鱼肚儿、醋熘肉片儿、熘白蘑、烩三鲜、炒银鱼、烩鳗鱼、清蒸火腿、炒白虾、炝青蛤、炒面鱼、炝芦笋、芙蓉燕菜、炒肝尖儿、南炒肝关儿、油爆肚仁儿、汤爆肚领儿、炒金丝、烩银丝、糖熘饹炸儿……”  
  
咕咕。  
  
樱井摸了摸肚皮，嘴干。  
  
最后，二宫扶了扶眼镜，在看板上唰唰唰写了一句最高难度。  
  
“funky mon……funky money ba……funky monkey ba#%……”  
  
樱井咬牙，举白旗。  
  
  
  
夜间福利，樱井出门买酒，二宫就在他家煮面。  
  
樱井说他以前都是自己住，家里没来过谁，上学时也没感受过什么室友温暖。二宫身上那围裙也是新的，估计樱井平时从来不用，上面隐有折痕，还绘了个匪夷所思的春丽图案。  
  
一人一碗面，加蛋，附赠冰啤酒。两人盘腿坐在茶几边上，二宫说没感受过室友温暖总感受过女朋友雪中送炭之类的吧。  
  
樱井隔着层热气捋了捋头发，他轻笑了声，说：“那倒还真没有。”  
  
二宫喝了口啤酒，说：“也是，一看你就不是那种会呵护人的类型。”  
  
樱井眉一挑，说：“你专家你懂？”  
  
二宫用手指比了比，说：“肯定比你懂。”他开始谋划，“要不我给你介绍一个？就按之前红绿灯猜喜好的那些款来？”  
  
樱井头一摇，再一摇，说：“你找的，能靠谱？”  
  
二宫啤酒一按桌间，一手按着沙发脊背，一手松了松领口，说：“如果到头来你都不满意，那我就自己给自己系个蝴蝶结，捧你跟前送了。”  
  
樱井低头，猛一咳嗽，他惊恐状抬头，惊恐到一半，眼里润出条波澜拍岸的抛物线，他竟下意识把啤酒罐按了道陷口。  
  
二宫瞧樱井好似当了真，一惊一乍的模样瞅起来新鲜又好笑。他挠挠耳，用小腿去踹樱井，说：“那么正经干什么？我，根正苗红，直若标杆，风吹一下都不带歪的那种。”  
  
樱井喉结咽了咽，他不自在转起啤酒罐，说：“没，我，我也是标杆。”  
  
两根标杆。  
  
一根红了耳朵一根绯了脸。  
  
  
  
《Nighly News》火红开档。  
  
每晚十一点开始，为时一小时。周一至周四放送，放送对象主要针对晚归人群。模式上划分为首席主播，辅助主播，进行播报员和评论员。首席是柴田主播，樱井和二宫作为辅助，其余的播报员和评论员面孔也算年轻，每周还会有艺能人担当星期主播。  
  
棚内的高度快节奏与外景不同。他们每一天都会有事前会议和事后反省会。柴田虽和颜悦色，可对待工作从不打马虎眼，对就是对，错就是错，做的好值得嘉奖，做不好反复反省。由他这个老前辈亲力亲为带后辈，现场不至于乱了阵脚。  
  
前三个月，基本是段修罗期。  
  
每周都会犯些小错，无论事前整理多么完璧，面对黑洞洞的镜头，经验浅就是座峭壁险山，尤其对自己向来高标准的樱井，每天的反省笔记就得写满一整篇。当然二宫压力也不小，只是他擅长这种排压宣泄方式，尽量不露于表面，或寄托游戏，或寄托烟酒。  
  
吸烟角都会遇到熟人，二宫时常朝樱井蹭火，还顺走过他几个zippo。他们在黑暗里默不作声地抽烟，一吞一吐，阴暗不积极的负能量随几尾青烟遁远。  
  
二宫忍不住会想如果眼前并肩作战的不是这个人，随之衍生的未来会不会大相径庭。这种“还好是你”的句式，似乎用不通。樱井理想本在于此，二宫虽途中变了变志愿，也不意味他对眼前工作毫无喜爱之情。  
  
他们正奔在通往合格新闻人的路上，巧合地站上同一个起跑点，巧合地选择同一条赛道。某天或许会出现些折点，樱井得向左，二宫得向右，可他们未偏离主道，他们头顶仍是那片广袤天幕，一昂头，伸手，便各自触上一颗相距光年的星辰。  
  
  
  
樱井提出想试着做一个企划。他说这个世界的人每日忙碌奔波于工作和学习，对社会本能性抱有无关心的态度。新闻如果不传播出去，谁也不会主动伸头过来看。他想只花短短3分钟的时间，用最通俗易懂的言语，解决一个新闻难题，并将这个信息发送出去，特指发送给那些年轻人群。  
  
题材不限，大到国际核军缩，小到如何提高年轻人选举率，每周都有新课题，他做得相当上心。好似之前的工作瓶颈找到了顺通轨道，掘地三尺，自我闪光点一发觉，他很清楚自己要做什么。  
  
相反二宫的瓶颈问题尚未解决，樱井便率先奔走于前，超了他一大步。  
  
柴田主播瞅出苗头，反省会上夸了樱井，也对二宫提了提意见。说新闻番组走上正途，之后的自我职业规划，还需靠他们自己。二宫向来不喜欢用时间来规划自己的人生，拿纸笔提前预知结婚升职乃至死亡这种事，会让他越写越消沉。人生太多变数，至少从一个野球选手到游戏开发员再到新闻人的三步梦想跳跃大转变，十年前的他恐怕想也未曾想过，这就是场变数。  
  
遇到樱井这号同期，估计也是场变数。  
  
他掐掐眉心，打开电脑，啪啪啪，自我陈述着写起申请表。  
  
他准备回归之前本行，眼前临近冬奥会，他想作为特派主播，出国取材。这应该算是个不小的自我突破，至少他会成为最年轻的特派奥运主播。  
  
他这事瞒了瞒樱井，等上头重重审核下来给他发了通行证之后，他才像奉送惊喜之礼似的去樱井家报了个道。  
  
他站在樱井家书房挂着的世界地图上细细找着。  
  
最后指着一个点，说：“索契是世界上最狭长的城市，依山傍水，气候温暖。”  
  
樱井干脆调了个文档打印出来，递给二宫，说这是他早年查阅的索契攻略相关，知道二宫没时间观景，但偶尔祭奠一下五脏庙是可以的，美食店他都将地点和电话圈出来了。  
  
二宫握着那十来页memo，皱眉，说：“你这兴趣，还真是别致。”  
  
“能有用不就行了，不过我猜最后你也不会看，休息时间肯定待在酒店闭门不出。”  
  
二宫似笑非笑，说：“你了解我就行。”  
  
  
  
他们并肩站在那个世界地图前，樱井从左用手点着，二宫从右将手一点点挪移。末了不知怎的，两人指尖相撞，在南极汇集了。  
  
肩膀也碰在一起，薄薄衣料后有层温热触感。  
  
两人就着这姿势回头，目光相撞，二宫的黑框眼镜上晕着细小光圈，樱井看不清他的眼。  
  
二宫忽然想起他跟樱井开的那个标杆玩笑。  
  
什么风吹不歪，都是虚的。  
  
他咳嗽着退后一步，挠挠头，说：“我们……电视上见。”  
  
樱井“噢”了声，插兜靠墙，点点头：“一路顺风。”  
  
  
  
索契储备了十万立方米的备用积雪，前后花费了1100万美元。因气候温润，二宫这种怕冷体质倒受不到什么影响。  
  
隔着电视直播，他得回答棚内人的问题。柴田问过几个之后，话茬抛给了樱井。樱井头一回透过荧幕看二宫，那人缩在镜头前，像又瘦了，估计樱井那些美食攻略纷纷打了水漂。他认真严谨地回着樱井的话，难得两人一本正经讨论赛事，新鲜又奇妙，像回到最初取材报道的时期。  
  
晚上樱井卡了卡时差，给二宫打了个越洋电话。  
  
直接问了句有没有手信。  
  
二宫声音听着疲惫又飘渺，说刚结束工作回了酒店，累得快找不到北了，就知道手信，没人性。  
  
樱井笑起来，说：“还习惯吗？”  
  
二宫沉沉地嗯了声，两人静了会儿，二宫忽问：“哟，翔桑，你是不是挂念我了？”  
  
樱井一愣，当那人跑火车，说：“是呀，团队少个人，总是怪怪的。”  
  
“快回来了。”  
  
“什么时候的飞机，时间合的上我来接你？”  
  
“无事献殷勤。”  
  
“这不叫献殷勤，这是送春风，关爱同事，从我做起。”  
  
“那你请我吃个夜宵吧，到站挺晚的。”  
  
“好。”樱井即答，声音轻细地阔着，“等你回来哦。”  
  
挂了电话，二宫耳朵略微发了发热。  
  
有猫腻，樱井是不是做了什么对不起他的事了，怎么声音忽然暖成这样，特像讲睡前故事的电台DJ。  
  
他记起有次和樱井去唱K，唱到一半樱井非跟他来一场rap比赛，和绕口令的那种连珠炮不同，樱井那身rap技能，扣顶鸭舌帽估计就能哟哟切克闹出道了。  
  
该专业的时候专业，该胡闹的时候胡闹，这点别说，两人确实挺像。  
  
所以才凑到一堆。二宫想，明明他和樱井性格挺不同，若非双方有过深入接触和了解，估计做朋友都难。  
  
他开始莫名其妙地庆幸，庆幸到最后，心底竟泛起阵难以言说的酸涩。  
  
  
  
二宫给樱井带了个奇怪的手信。  
  
是一棵卡巴拉生命树模型。樱井半信半疑地接过，问二宫怎么送这个。  
  
二宫系上安全带，让樱井猜猜。  
  
樱井凝思片刻，说：“世间万物本无善恶之分，直到人类堕落后有了‘自我’概念，才出现所谓善与恶，当人类觉悟着要回到完人境界，逆向提升的途径就是生命树的走向。你送这么一棵东西给我，是想让我保持初心，别栽坑里，新闻人，要追求事实，要分辨善恶。”  
  
二宫刮刮眼侧，看他理论一套又一套的，耸耸肩：“挺聪明，不过其实也没那么复杂。”  
  
樱井笑了，他说：“时差倒过来了么？”  
  
二宫靠倒座椅，说：“我补个觉，到了叫我。”  
  
那棵生命树模型被樱井丢在后座。车内开着暖气，电台被调到最小声。樱井回头，看见二宫睡在阴影里，那人新剪了头发，刚好露耳，很衬他，像又往回逆了几岁。他睡得脑袋朝右耷拉，眼袋痕迹瞅着更清楚。  
  
车停在了二宫家楼下。  
  
樱井解了安全带，试图叫醒二宫，可这凑过去看的势头，竟一时没收住。尤其视线往那人下巴上那颗黑痣一挪，指尖一抬，难免犯强迫症似的想去戳一戳。  
  
二宫猛一耷拉，醒神了，侧身，边揉眼睛边看樱井没事人似的装作看风景，单留他一个后脑勺。  
  
二宫打个呵欠，挥挥手：“欠我的饭，先记在账上。”  
  
  
  
这场饭局没等多久，只是做东的变成了柴田主播。  
  
《Nightly News》恰逢两周年，若不是万年历上数字为证，他们这趟为期两年的奔跑，像做了场百米冲刺的梦，起跑枪声一响，竟孜孜不倦一路前行至今。  
  
柴田主播年事高，就算新闻组缺他不行，他也不可能一直当个镇组元老，加上他身体不好，听闻检查出了健康问题，《Nightly News》估计会成为他最后的战场。  
  
吃饭那日他还叫了他女儿和他外孙子外孙女，俩熊孩子一寒暄完竟纷纷往二宫那蹭。二宫对孩子苦手，可那外孙女肉嘟嘟的手攥住二宫食指就是不放，柴田主播女儿插话，说她啊，就喜欢二宫君，每次看新闻，连他外公的镜头也不理了，只顾着叫NINO。  
  
樱井陪柴田主播小酌三杯，一侧身，瞅见孩子cos树袋熊似的挂在二宫身上，那人递了道凉悠悠眼光，冲樱井眯起眼。  
  
酒意上脑，樱井竟觉这画面分外和谐，和谐到他心底哪块开始变得松松垮垮，有根奇妙的螺丝钉，快掉了。  
  
咔嚓一声，他用手机，镜头定格，照了照。  
  
二宫用胳膊架着两孩子来抢他手机，说不许发好友圈断我桃花！  
  
饭局结束二宫在店门口送柴田家人上了出租，熊孩子甚至还约了他下次一起打野球，二宫一直挥手，嘴里嫌麻烦，双眸却精神奕奕地闪着。  
  
“别挥了，改明儿自己生一个。”  
  
樱井声音冷不防飘来，二宫手间动作顿时定格，这就回头过来捶他。  
  
“我本来就够祸害了，还是别急着祸害下一代。”  
  
二宫脸泛红，他揉了揉，又把额发拍乱了，樱井不知怎的，径直伸手，帮他刨了刨。  
  
几辆夜间自行车从他们身边驶过。  
  
二宫身一顿，显然樱井也发觉这行为有些微妙，他这手伸出去，竟找不到缩回来的理由。  
  
两人石化三秒。  
  
又三秒。  
  
再三秒。  
  
大梦初醒。  
  
樱井朝后退一步，二宫单手插兜，脸还愣着。  
  
“那个，要不看个夜樱？”樱井不尴不尬指了指，“从那边桥边走，开了一路，正好也是车站方向。”  
  
二宫“噢”了声，回：“行。”  
  
大晚上，两个自诩风吹不歪的标杆，高桥漫步，背景还配着樱花打旋儿，画面感，哪儿看哪儿不对。  
  
他们一前一后地走，二宫把西装外套搭在肩上，樱井跟在后面踩他影子。夜樱聚集处都是情侣，自然无人注意这两张午夜电视常见的熟面孔。  
  
还好两人忘性快。二宫拿手机，比对着夜樱，角度不对，左左右右一直在换。  
  
樱井站在他身后，却只是悄悄用手比了个相框，连人带樱，齐齐装进去。  
  
  
  
两人寻了块吹风地醒酒，海港内驳船只剩道模糊影子，斑斓五彩盛于水面，化开，聚集，再被打散。  
  
樱井说：“跟你说个事儿。”  
  
“嗯？”二宫撑下巴，回身瞅他，“交女朋友了？”  
  
樱井眉一皱，用手拍他：“正事儿。”  
  
“好了好了，你说。”  
  
“我可能……”樱井犹豫一阵，“可能做不满这一年的《Nightly News》了。”  
  
二宫直起身，问：“怎么回事？”  
  
“是你去冬奥会期间定的，台里预备让我加盟黄金档的《时事焦点》，这边的《Nightly News》可能面临改版，因为柴田先生身体不好，他应该也是计划做满这年。”  
  
“这是准备让我单独挑大梁还是怎么着？”二宫抿了抿唇，说，“这样啊，我就说你一晚上看我眼神怪怪的，其实你早说就行了，命关前途，我不跟你计较，再说，我能计较什么，台里准备什么时候跟我说？”  
  
樱井敛神，说：“就这几天吧。”  
  
二宫点头，又伸手捶他一拳：“飞黄腾达了啊。”  
  
樱井龇牙咧嘴揉着胳膊：“还说不计较，你这怨气，全撒在拳头上了。”  
  
“打个知名男主播我可能就上头条了。”  
  
“你自己明明也是知名男主播。”  
  
二宫耸肩，拎着外套往前走。  
  
“要分开了啊。”  
  
像有感而发，他闷闷在前方走，背影晕了层落寞之光。  
  
樱井不动声色跟着，他在后方沉声说：“我也……还在考虑中。”  
  
“考虑什么？”二宫回头，皱眉，“这还有什么好考虑的。”  
  
樱井一怔，转而低头蹭起鼻翼，他笑着说：“也是。”  
  
二宫哀戚叹了声，又接着往前踩樱花瓣，他说：“看来我那辆小摩托，得重新修修了。”  
  
樱井本想说其实顺风车捎惯了，二宫大可大大方方接着蹭车，但以后他们工作时间完全不同，恐怕得落着一个白天一个晚上，他这借口，不切实际。二宫那么聪明一人，他说句什么那人都能一眼看透到他骨髓，小九九算盘，打不通。  
  
这夜樱，反倒越看心里越堵。  
  
他们这数年以同事相交，虽不至刀山火海滚一遭，悉数下来也算历过风雨磨难，如果扪心自问坚持下去的理由之一，除却那些梦想原动力之外，不可言的特殊理由无非因为效率合拍，彼此待在一起很舒服。茫茫人海里捞着一个合拍又舒服的人不容易，要捞着的是异性，大概能立马领证过日子，可捞着的是同性，这个合拍又舒服的理由，难以考究，或时日不到。  
  
至于时日什么时候到，估计得等这两根标杆磨成小磁针，再互相寻着对的那一方南北极。  
  
  
  
可惜，这磨针过程尚艰且阻，待樱井确定调组的消息下来，《Nightly News》也全新换了版面。二宫因为冬奥会给自己开了条光明路，现下他和柴田主播亦默契配合，柴田冥冥中，是想把他往接班人方向培养。  
  
二宫开始有自己的后辈，三点一线生活外也必得衍生出人脉圈，他以为现在没了樱井日子会落阵清闲，哪知没了那人一周过得竟像弹指一挥。他作息仍不规则，烟酒缺不得，偶尔连饭也不正点吃。学生时代他有过轻微厌食症，肠胃也不好，到了工作期症状缓了，但仍时不时会受点折腾。  
  
他买了肠胃药，一进电梯门却遇着樱井和他那些新同事。他们许久没见，偶尔也就line说点小话。眼下樱井替他按了开门阻止电梯合上，他说了声谢谢，站进去。  
  
电梯很挤，樱井就站在他正后方，呼吸一温一热打在他颈侧。  
  
二宫仰头，眼也不眨地盯着不断上攀的数字。  
  
叮一声，门开了。二宫迈腿出去，却不想身后掠了阵风，樱井也跟出来了。  
  
二宫皱眉，问：“干嘛？”  
  
樱井低头，把那人手里的药袋子拎起来，目光一探，说：“给自己买的？”  
  
“嗯。”二宫把袋子抢过来，“你忙你的。”  
  
“你没吃饭吧？”  
  
二宫抬头，说：“噢，也就还有四十分钟就得进棚，不吃了。”  
  
“我正好要去吃食堂，给你捎点卤肉饭？”  
  
“不用了。”  
  
樱井却大手一挥，说：“一会儿让人给你送来。”  
  
挥到一半，他又从包里掏出个牛奶糖，走过来塞进二宫手心。  
  
“瞧你一脸饥饿儿童样，哥哥请你吃糖。”  
  
二宫瞪他一眼，故意回：“那就谢谢叔叔了。”  
  
樱井用车捎不了人，这回改给二宫捎饭了。  
  
每次都让同一个AD带，带久了还能靠那AD当个免费传话筒。  
  
二宫在check原稿时总会下意识看看今日《时事焦点》的档，樱井现在作为首席主播之一，举手投足，哪还有半分当年面试的青涩与暴脾气。之前二宫不怎么从荧幕上捕捉这人表情，如今单单隔着那层荧光屏，每天都能从中寻出些新鲜劲。  
  
原来他还会这样笑，原来他是这么理解的，原来他还没修到完人境界，螺丝又不着痕迹咬了一个。  
  
叹了叹气，二宫觉得自己这心态，像极了审查作业点评红圈的教导主任。  
  
樱井同学，请再接再厉。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
年末之际，突然闹了条大新闻。  
  
几大高官贪#污案跳入世人眼球，其中最大的一起，厚生劳务省的情报担当参事官也涉嫌其中。这位情报担当参事官是当初提出实施国民个人号码的主要负责人之一，而他的被捕，无疑给国民个人情报是否涉及泄露一事雪上加了层霜。  
  
行#贿的公司叫Japanese System Science，它与厚生劳务省缔结的契约数年来总共投入了15亿的项目基金。这事一爆，异常轰动。从早到晚的新闻台接二连三地重复事件概要与安抚民心。个人号码不会受到泄露影响之语充斥在大街小巷每个荧幕背后，SNS闹开一片，网民沸腾，激进分子于车站外驻扎，用喇叭大声抗议。  
  
《时事焦点》和《Nightly News》持续跟进这个事件。  
  
二宫从早开始一直加班到终电，除了整理源源不断的情报和新闻进展的同时，他也在打电话各方面求证消息和接收各方记者的取材结果。  
  
柴田主播是记者俱乐部的一份子，他从俱乐部回来后脸色并非好看。  
  
二宫想开口问，话语提到嗓口，生生咽了回去。  
  
只得埋头做事。  
  
今日樱井也没法给他捎饭了，二宫捂着胃，重重抿了口咖啡。  
  
他的邮箱忽然涌进一封邮件，发信人是他昔日的一个记者同僚朋友。往往这些埋扎在城市深处的隐秘记者，手里会捏着关键致命信息。  
  
二宫眯起眼，盯着那些文字不断下滑鼠标。  
  
  
  
这位记者朋友说，JSS会社与厚生劳务省的契约其实是由中间人介绍的，这中间人是经产省的高官，名字暂时被隐了。十年前，经产省和JSS因为一个医疗电子项目结约，6年来也投入了13亿资金用来发展项目事业，而经产省以外，内阁乃至总务省与JSS，或多或少都有千丝万缕关系。更甚的是，与JSS类似的会社，不止一家。这次之所以JSS会被爆出来，无非是因事态严峻，能被抛于公众眼球的，只有JSS一家。  
  
二宫仔细打量那个会社名单，发现里面最龙头的会社D社，乃是掌控国内媒体走向的广告代理大手企业。这次查证里，JSS被查，D社相安无事。只逮捕了个厚生省的参事官，经产省、内阁、总务省依旧相安无事。  
  
他将所有资料打印出来，那个记者甚至将D社参与其中的契约复印件也送来了台里。东西被二宫呈给柴田，柴田阅过后，整个人沉默了。  
  
柴田掐起眉，说新闻重复了两天，如果今日没有最新进展，明日应该不会再跟进这条。  
  
二宫说：“我们还有时间。”  
  
《时事焦点》之后才是他们的《Nightly News》，也就是说，这些情报如若属实，可以先送给《时事焦点》由他们先播。确定参与契约的有D社名字，因此只需在陈述JSS的那张播放图片上加入D社这个分支，并提及D社与经产省亦产生过契约缔结问题就行。  
  
二宫将修改好的资料打了包，说由他送至《时事焦点》新闻组。  
  
柴田忽叫住他。  
  
他摘掉眼镜，从桌间缓缓站起，沉声说：“这事关系重大，你有想过会带来什么后果？”  
  
二宫捏紧那个资料袋，他看着柴田的眼睛：“我记得您告诉过我，新闻人，需要讲究事实，需要触及真相。这是底线所在，而我们必须想方设法维护这个底线。”  
  
柴田风霜沟壑的脸上绽了个艰难的笑。  
  
“不简单，后生可畏了。”  
  
  
  
《时事焦点》新闻组正在开会，二宫电话打不通，却在路上瞅着那个经常给自己捎饭的AD。他将资料袋交给AD，说请务必送到樱井桑的手里。  
  
二宫二十分钟后要参加紧急改动会议来应对晚上的直播，表情急迫，那AD也看出来了。  
  
AD可怜兮兮眨眨眼，说让他放心，一定完好无损送到樱井桑手里。  
  
二宫下意识揉起胃，AD问他没事吧。  
  
二宫摆摆手，扒着墙一点点往回走：“在一个人战斗罢了。”  
  
回至会议间二宫给樱井闪了几条消息，让他收到资料后回他一条。  
  
半小时后，那人回了个OK手势。  
  
二宫松了口气，这才低头，干巴巴咬了口面包。  
  
开会时他们打开了电视直播，《时事焦点》准点放送，二宫紧张地盯住屏幕，会议室内一时鸦雀无声。  
  
负责播报这条新闻的是樱井。  
  
他眉头微蜷，透过屏幕像和二宫四目触上。他冷静地抿紧唇，随后，身旁的新闻屏幕便跳跃上了那张讲述JSS与经产省高官的契约缔结网状图。  
  
二宫脑子一嗡，他蓦地站起，仔仔细细审视那张图好几遍。  
  
这并不是他送过去的资料，而这张陈述网状图上，根本没有出现任何关于D社的影子。  
  
二宫脸色迅速阴鸷下去。刚一站直竟带动胃部撕扯得更难受，他试图走了两步，手心撑住墙壁，掌中全是细汗。  
  
“二宫。”柴田破天荒直称他名讳，“来不及了，拿上资料，这条新闻，我们来报。”  
  
二宫握紧拳，回身，竟有些不敢对上柴田的脸。  
  
  
  
在二宫的职业生涯里，这是个异常糟糕的夜晚。  
  
胃疼，张皇，愤懑，改变图案的网状图，和樱井一张一合的嘴一直于他脑畔徘徊。其实往深处想，《时事焦点》之所以选择不报实情，关键点还是柴田主播那句，后果承不承得起。那档新闻节目主持人都和樱井年龄相仿，如果在突发状况中他们拿不定主意，上面应会有人出面替他们直接抉择。  
  
依二宫对樱井的了解，他绝不是个知难而退的人，只是有些事不得僭越，他也必须在服从和妥协面前寻个平衡点。  
  
《Nightly News》将改进了的网状图重新播报出来。  
  
收录棚气氛凝滞，柴田主播独揽大局，他甚至没给二宫一句插嘴的机会，播完这条后直接眼神示意，光速切到天气播报环节。  
  
收录完后二宫急匆匆出了棚，走廊空落落，他按着电梯，却觉胃疼难忍，便扶着墙壁，慢慢蹲下去。  
  
叮一声，电梯门在他眼前开了。  
  
樱井微微喘着气，显然也是赶上来的。他瞧见二宫一脸痛苦地蹲着，脸色大惊。俯身，一把扶住二宫，问他怎么回事？  
  
二宫却有些激动地按住樱井的手。  
  
樱井不解，他叫了声NINO。  
  
“你们为什么没播？”  
  
樱井握住他小臂：“我先扶你休息一下……”  
  
二宫却再次紧紧掐住他的手：“你没有看我给你的资料袋吗？”  
  
樱井一怔，他皱眉：“资料袋？”他歪了歪头，“是那些莫名其妙的纸类？”  
  
“莫名其妙？”二宫疼得都快生理性泛泪了，“你这混蛋——”  
  
尾音一顿，他双腿发软，就这么被眼前星光蒙目，一懵，栽了下去。  
  
  
  
二宫这觉睡得并不踏实，脑里翻滚着各色走马灯，五里雾中迷了途，他安不下心。  
  
醒来先瞅着雪白天花板，嗡沉的大脑逐步开机，之后他挪了挪腿，鼻腔钻着久违的消毒水味。以前他很少生病，几乎没住过院，从小到大都靠自我愈合能力过关斩将，他揉揉眼，只得把这回生病归于一场意外。  
  
床头柜陈列着今晨报纸，他床前放了张椅子，该是刚刚有人坐过。他缓缓坐起，伸手拿起那些报纸。  
  
大头条就印上了D社的名，他一愣，迅速读了一遍。他晕了一天，这已是昨天的报纸，上面写着《Nightly News》报道的那张D社参与图已被各大纸媒关注，今晨估计记者就蜂拥往D社跑了。只是报纸内容并未陈述结果，淡淡一句D社一时股票大跌，给出的回应也是模棱两可的会配合调查。而报道最后，锋头竟指向了柴田主播。说柴田主播几日前退出记者俱乐部，不知是否间接受到此次受#贿案件牵连，目前柴田主播因急病住院，《Nightly News》新闻组，面临改档危机。  
  
二宫锁眉，发现那篇报道旁还增了个小方格。  
  
白纸黑字提着柴田主播退出俱乐部后，其后辈之一樱井翔接棒入会，他将被誉为今年度最具上升潜力的男性新闻人。  
  
二宫将报纸边缘攥了攥紧，只觉空落落的胃，又开始泛疼。  
  
樱井拎了个水壶进来，他看见二宫醒了，脚下先一滞，眼中小火炬，蹭地死灰复燃。  
  
他看起来相当疲惫，眼睛很红，定是没睡。  
  
依旧勉强挤了个笑，却站在门口犹犹豫豫，最后他将水壶放下，目光随之落在二宫手里的报纸间。  
  
他低头，不动声色地倒水。  
  
水杯送到二宫面前，那人却没接，只昂头瞅了瞅樱井，问：“你什么时候有加入记者俱乐部的打算了？我记得你以前对这个固步自封的组织，最为不齿。”  
  
樱井平静回视他，手里路线一变，将水杯放下。  
  
两人状态都不好，一个是病的一个是累的，满肚子话斟酌半天，往往说出来的都是最不中听的那一句，以前他们针锋相对还能从早论到晚，可那些论调与原则性问题不同。二宫这话问得轻描淡写，可话里之意，两人都明白。从改组后各自工作，一旦脱离亲密同事这个界定，其实做什么选择什么无需和对方商榷，毕竟关系，老早止在那一层。  
  
二宫记得他们刚将《Nightly News》送上正途时，庆祝酒会上两人都一个劲儿互相倒酒，到最后忍不住勾肩摇来摇去，仰天大笑说要当一个优秀的新闻人，不，或许是当一对优秀的新闻人搭档。颇有些戏本里旧时代惩奸除恶的正义武士既视感，中二得不要不要，二宫吐槽。  
  
那些醉语，至少二宫听了进去，可醉语终归是醉语，酒一醒，谁会记着吐得是不是真言。  
  
樱井站定，没说话，也没搭腔。  
  
二宫脸跟刷了层白漆似的，他愠色上眼，显然心里有气。  
  
樱井瞅在眼里，却并不想告诉他在看到那家伙直挺挺两眼一闭的时候自己是个什么心理，也并不想再给那人徒增什么重头一击的压力。  
  
眼前二宫板着脸扭过头，问：“报纸上说柴田桑要手术，他也在这家医院？”  
  
樱井抿着唇，回：“要做心梗手术，今早转了院，因为事情发生突然，昨天局里一团乱，我基本……也没回去过。”  
  
二宫怔了怔，把报纸挪到一边，掐着眉心。  
  
半晌，他说：“那你回去吧。”  
  
樱井说：“我还是在这里……”  
  
“别。”二宫侧开视线，“我怕我忍不住语气犯冲，记者俱乐部也不是那么清闲，樱井桑，不耽误你工作时间。”  
  
樱井蹙眉，他深深看了二宫一眼，说：“我打电话给你母亲，让她来陪你。”  
  
  
  
躺在病床上根本难以知晓事态进展，二宫打了好几个电话给同事，不是没人接就是让他安心养病，现在《Nightly News》暂时停档，但未终止，一切等候局里安排。  
  
得到这么个消息，二宫明白情况恐怕不容乐观。  
  
首先，柴田主播在事后发生心梗入院，这便缺了能够站出面负责说话的人，二宫资历不够，难免会受一轮波及，但这波及又因柴田主播的一人独揽而被缩小。柴田主播辞任记者俱乐部，摆明态度要与政界划一划界限，最终对他的处理，恐怕连酌情的余地都免了。  
  
第二，《时事焦点》选择隐瞒事实在先，加上樱井与记者俱乐部忽然扯上关系，这趟顺风车搭的速度，让二宫不得不多想三分。  
  
以前他自认对樱井毫无保留，就算把那人当过竞争对手一阵子，内心也是因为出于对那家伙的几分敬意。刚才樱井的模样他认真瞅了瞅，在推翻自己内心理论的同时，他隐约希望樱井能说些什么。什么都好，解释或者抱歉，恼怒或者责难，可惜那人什么也没说，仿佛率先做了决断，在他们之间无情设了道立入禁止的屏障。  
  
后来二宫想明白了。  
  
他这厢所持的毫无保留态度，在那人眼里，或许根本无足轻重。  
  
人都是向上看的，无可厚非。  
  
那棵卡巴拉生命树模型，二宫自嘲笑了笑，樱井没准已经丢掉了。  
  
他又算什么。  
  
一个病号罢了。  
  
  
  
世间多拉马总喜欢把误会一个又一个接连一起构成戏剧冲突吸引眼球，樱井在吸烟室一根根抽烟时忽觉戏剧源于生活，他竟也有机会纷纷体验一遭。  
  
柴田主播在转院前，樱井见了他一面。  
  
这位为新闻事业奉献一生的老主播像在一夜之间枯萎干涸，两鬓增了霜。  
  
他说本想大大方方地走，却没想到竟选择这么个完结方式。  
  
柴田说樱井收到的那个资料袋，被他事先掉包了，是他提前拦下了那个AD。樱井一震，这才想起二宫反复提及的资料袋问题。毕竟迫于压力环境的情况下，由一个能承得起责任的人来背，总比搭上诸如二宫或樱井的前途来得好。柴田说樱井和二宫就像年轻时候的自己，怀了颗小火苗，颤巍巍走在荆棘路上，却不忘双手回护火光，他们年轻，奋进，有理想，他们终究会成为太阳。  
  
期间柴田又问及樱井加入记者俱乐部是不是抱了颗不入虎穴不得虎子的心，樱井局促地站着，说姜还是老得辣，什么都瞒不过您。  
  
柴田虚弱地吞吐呼吸，说这事儿，二宫知道了，估计会怪你。  
  
樱井“嗯”了声，说：“搞不好还会被他揍一顿。”  
  
“他会明白。”柴田说，“毕竟，我一路看你们走过来。”  
  
樱井替柴田掖了掖被角，说：“他非常敬佩您，您是他最好的导师，当然，对我也是如此。”  
  
  
  
《Nightly News》准备新年过后重新开档，只是主播人选大改，临时调了个晨间新闻的老前辈过来救火。而关于那场行#贿案的后续，D社在配合调查后否认了自己的参与行为，因实证不足，指控并不成立，那张契约书的影印文件上交局内后便封尘湖底，无人再提。  
  
其他新闻组报道了这项新闻的后续进展，为了降低舆论压力，这件事需要火速翻篇。  
  
二宫在医院接到了他的调任通知，他用白纸盖着脸，沉默不语。  
  
二宫母亲在旁边削苹果，安慰起来：“就当去历练历练，又不是调过去再也不回来了，其实地方台也好，没这边压力大。”  
  
二宫将那书类一揉，丢到一旁，说：“那你怎么办？”  
  
“什么我怎么办？”二宫母亲把平果塞他嘴里，“我可不像你，不吃饭不睡觉搞得闹胃炎生病，要是这个工作真那么不开心，你干脆回去帮你姐姐卖雨刷。”  
  
二宫瞪她一眼，说：“然后给你找个漂亮媳妇儿，一年抱俩，把雨刷厂红红火火开遍关东关西，这梗你从我五岁就开始提。”  
  
二宫母亲伸手拍他，说：“噢还说起我的不对了？说真的，去熊本工作节奏缓一缓，谈个恋爱也是可以的。”  
  
二宫叹气，说：“行了，我这明明是被发配山区。”  
  
“你的那个老主播前辈，我看新闻了，听说还在术后静养，你走之前要不要去看看他？”  
  
二宫想了一阵，摇头，说：“有发邮件问候，但告别还是算了，没做出点实绩前我哪还有脸见他。”  
  
二宫母亲笑了笑，说：“这话我爱听，总算脱离宅男论调了。”  
  
二宫自己给自己比赞：“也不看看是谁儿子。”  
  
“东西我给你收拾好准备先邮寄一些过去，其他朋友的寒暄告别我就不管了。”二宫母亲似想起什么，“我看上次那个送你来医院的同事对你挺好的，你好好跟人家道谢了没有？”  
  
二宫听着脑仁疼，说：“我同事那么多，你就偏偏记着这一个。”  
  
“那是。”二宫母亲笑言，“因为长得帅。”  
  
二宫把苹果咬得嘎嘣脆。  
  
  
  
他将被发配进熊本TV的一个农业新闻节目，局里说只是暂时，并不会将二宫久置。当然话这么说，二宫自知这连降三级的发配对他已算极善，熬过两三年，理论上相当于一个自肃期。工资没降，同等工资做轻松活，指不定过了三年，容易乐不思蜀。  
  
收拾行李时群发邮件报了去向。当然那封群发里也有樱井的地址，只是那人一看就明白这几句二宫氏官方性问候，谁也没搞特例。  
  
很快他收到樱井的一封极短回信，大意祝他一切顺利。  
  
二宫盯了眼手机拨号键，大拇指犹疑一阵，在樱井那头像上踟蹰进退，终究，还是将手机锁了。  
  
《时事焦点》里樱井主播依旧意气风发，二宫这间公寓马上就要退掉，他抱膝坐在空荡的客厅地板上，边喝啤酒边与电视里的那樱井主播空气碰杯。  
  
“翔桑。”二宫叫完这名，无声静下去，他低头，揉了揉脸，“我在不舍得个什么劲。”  
  
言毕，他再次做了个举杯动作。  
  
“再见。”  
  
  
  
  
  
熊本TV的农业节目名为《绿色熊本》，每天围绕粮食运作线，水力运输轨道，哪里的农家又发现新作物，这样的生活最绿色之类的课题，不用和那些乌烟瘴气人脉打交道，二宫重拾游戏旧业，工作生活两不误。  
  
他打入乡土组织速度极快，那些老农各个都喜欢他，每天不是送番茄就是送梅子，有时他甚至骑着自行车上下班，一路穿梭在四格状的无尽田埂上，生活像被放慢了三拍。  
  
待上几个月，他就撒丫子跟着老农下田插秧，头顶包了条白毛巾，小臂被晒出一道麦色，肚子肉减了不少。  
  
地方台工作福利不错，他很快被安排去一个电台接活，成为一款午夜放送频道的DJ之一。磨嘴皮子他在行，这款电台节目也是为解决地方人民生活烦恼开启的一个树洞节目。二宫的主持风格与其他DJ不同，他会营造出一种看似认真回答其实只在对方面前开了辆巨型火车的氛围出来，还别说，大家竟都喜欢他这种独具一格的主持风格。  
  
他在这里边上班边种田边DJ边养生，体验理想乡村生活的同时，也没放松日经新闻。  
  
这习惯还是樱井替他培养出来的，那人每天要看三份报纸，笔记做了厚厚几大本。人的大脑得时时刻刻追着资讯的更新速度，跟樱井沾染的习惯，他竟轻易戒不掉。  
  
戒不掉的事还有很多，比如下意识安上了《时事焦点》的录画功能，每晚加餐还能当个作料下酒，现在电视里那家伙时常天南地北到处跑，甚至被挂上了年度最旬主播的标签。  
  
这种眼见为实的风景与之前二宫心里藏着的那些不光明猜想隐隐产生了偏颇，这偏颇时常叨扰他的休假日，连抱个掌机打几个boss都没能把樱井的大头像从他脑里挥走。  
  
他觉着这个心思太奇怪了，以前他也有过一些高中交情不错后来各自工作便再无交集的昔日朋友，没一个会产生诸如樱井这样的效应。  
  
他明明离东京如此遥远，在被调任到熊本后便再未联系过樱井，时间应该能抹掉这一段年轻奋斗往事，加上他和樱井走上了道不同不相为谋的境地，他实属不该如此记挂这么个难以定义关系的同僚朋友。  
  
权当这心思是鬼迷心窍。  
  
不可深究，不再深究。  
  
  
  
又一年年末，二宫收到了从东京寄来的许多年贺状，他一封封地拆，坐在西晒的院子里回信。有一张年贺状上画了一棵歪歪扭扭的生命树，他瞧见那笔记，脸一愣，手指险些被笔芯戳着。  
  
笔迹不用细认就知是樱井，上面写得云淡风轻，如同他当时回复邮件那般无悲无喜。  
  
祝二宫新年快乐，工作顺利，还厚道地加了句财源广进。  
  
二宫砸砸嘴，单拿了那封回信进了屋。扭开台灯，他抽出从便利店买回来的卡片，左思，右想，就是不知如何下笔。  
  
颇有种中学时代写情书的瓶颈感。  
  
二宫只得大笔一摔。  
  
  
  
打开电脑，却被雅虎蹦出的头条新闻吓了跳。  
  
时隔许久D社的名字再次跳入世人眼球，D社社长被爆年末地下并购了一系列企业，商业操控的野心延伸海外，地下黑色交易网渐渐浮出水面。这应该不是短期内能水落石出的东西，恐怕那时D社自我澄清行#贿事件后就有人在背后暗自盯紧他们，经年累月，只为寻着蛰伏出击的最佳timing。  
  
写这条报道的记者二宫认识，正是当年给他送契约影印件的同僚，听闻那同僚之后也降了职，去向不明，重新出发不知费了他多少心力。  
  
二宫从包里摸出电话，想跟那同僚谈一谈。  
  
新年伊始，那同僚也在家里团年，听到是二宫打来的电话，非常吃惊。问二宫现在还在地方待着么，什么时候回来。  
  
二宫摩挲着那张年贺状，说本来是不想回去了，现在看来，既然你还能举枪再战，我也不应该失了进取的心思。  
  
“你别给我戴高帽，我其实也没有回来的意思，之前那些残余的线，我都交给你那个同事跟进了，就那个加入记者俱乐部现在特别红的樱井翔，诶对就他，他真的挺了不起的，也不知是怎么查到这些东西的。后来他再次找到我，劝说我重操旧业，我态度不算好，他来来回回上门找过我好几次，说着什么新闻业不能少了你这样的人，那家伙，真以为自己在拍多拉马啊。话说回来他有没有规劝你回去之类的？我看《Nightly News》现在大不如前，你就不考虑考虑？”  
  
二宫握着电话，没说话，眼神落在年贺状上几行黑字间。  
  
盯得快烧出个洞。  
  
不过什么也没答出口，他简单应了句新年快乐转移话题。  
  
之后，他从那群年贺状里翻出了柴田家外孙女给他写的新年快乐卡片，翻另一面，果然找到了联系电话。  
  
  
  
  
  
“感谢您收听深夜晚间为您放送的《熊本在线》，我是主持人NK，今天就不接听众树洞了，别擅自说我乱做决定，每次都听我吐槽估计你们也挺烦的，所以，今夜，树洞对象换成我，你们都是我的听众。”  
  
“我吧，其实能来这里当DJ，特别不可思议。或者说从能当上主播，走到现在这一步，都是件不可思议的事。在这段不可思议的过程里，我也遇过很多不可思议的人，我的导师，我的朋友，以及我的……同期。这位同期对我的影响可不小，否则我可能现在正和吉本艺人打成一片也说不定。但至今为止，我也没后悔走上这条路，没后悔……遇见这些人。”  
  
“啊，不过，因为一些事，我对这位同期产生了不小的误会。我以为他忘记初心走向别道，我以为一个人的理念终会发生变化，时间，环境，太考验人了，尤其是这一行，昧心就是最大的禁忌。总之就是这样，事实与我的想法起了冲突。反正他也听不到这些，我可以在这里悄悄把这歉给道了。明明不应该用一面看待问题，信任才是维系友情的重要一环。这位同期，新年快乐。希望你在未来仕途上，不畏艰险，勇往直前。因为你一直有一颗最勇敢的心。”  
  
“而我，非常喜欢这样的你。”  
  
“……好的树洞完毕，我又没失恋不接受任何安慰，那么接下来为大家送上一曲石田耀子的《生命の樹》。”  
  
“希望每个人心里都藏着这样一棵生命树，它不用太奢华，但却在你所能看到的角度里，永远常青。谢谢，我们明天见。”  
  
  
  
  
  
鱼鳞灯火下，车辆保持流线型穿梭。  
  
忙碌又匆匆的高节奏生活，伴着高跟鞋声被赋有生命性的跃动。  
  
樱井坐在车内，不明缘由咧嘴笑了笑。他拍打着方向盘，鳞次栉比的冰冷高楼，看着竟再无半点讨厌。  
  
心情像忽地飞出这片尘嚣。  
  
飞向一处暖绒绿荫，飞向那片苍翠荒野。  
  
飞向……你。  
  
他轻轻哼着歌，将电台的歌声逐步调大。  
  
  
  
  
  
东京距离熊本，1072公里。  
  
二宫正在帮人田埂除草，赤脚踩着湿漉漉的稀泥，一身干练简单行头。就是这些年也没改变他讨厌青蛙的念头，晨间他还跟几只大眼蛙一人戏剧似的说漫才，大眼蛙呱呱呱，趾高气扬地跳走了。  
  
有人在叫二宫的名，说前面有辆车堵进了泥坑，现在把交通给塞了，让二宫去看看。  
  
二宫挥拳头说这个不归我管！  
  
老农哼了哼，说来找你的你不管！  
  
二宫皱眉，说估计因为我知名度高是来碰瓷的。  
  
老农呵了声，说人家知名度比你高，现在三姑六婆都冲上去说媒了！  
  
二宫脚一滞，差点摔田埂里。他沉下脸，一深一浅地从田中拔出腿，就这么光脚和着泥土啪嗒啪嗒走上去。  
  
  
  
老农没说瞎话，三姑六婆齐出动，把樱井给围路中央了。那人手里抱了颗奇怪的白菜，许是被人热情推销的，他这身西装革履实在不适合往乡下扎堆。二宫扒开人群，从豁口钻进去。  
  
樱井顺着那颗白菜后方探去，寻到了他要找的目标。只是眼下这目标穿着白T恤小短裤，脑袋包了毛巾，鬓角全是汗。  
  
一双眼睛恶狠狠盯着他，乖乖，这家伙是练出地头蛇的势头了。  
  
樱井把白菜往二宫怀里一丢，单手撑腰，回盯向他。  
  
二宫气鼓鼓掂着白菜，朝旁边吆喝：“都散了散了散了……”  
  
他和樱井在田埂上走。  
  
樱井皮鞋硌脚，蹭的全是泥，反观二宫，不穿鞋走得也像踩了风火轮。只是樱井瞧见二宫小腿和后背都有些晒痕，他比几年前看着黑了些，但，还是好看。久违一见，这好看度，只增不减。  
  
熊本是个好地方。樱井主播旅游笔记，再添一笔。  
  
  
  
“NINO。”樱井在后面追他脚步，说，“你走慢点。”  
  
二宫猛一顿身，他回头，见樱井小心地跨过道水坑，难得看到他滑稽模样，二宫终勾嘴笑了笑。  
  
“谁让你跟我走？不怕我把你卖了？”  
  
樱井站定，春风正巧拂动裤脚，顺势带起田埂跌宕沉浮的新绿。  
  
“我都从大东京过来了，还怕被你卖？”  
  
二宫挠挠耳，说：“你来干什么？”  
  
“有个三日假期，我来旅游。”  
  
“你来这儿旅游？”  
  
“是啊，早就想来了。”  
  
“以你往常那查攻略的势头，也不用来找我这个非当地人当导游吧？”  
  
“不，你不是导游。”樱井上下打量他一阵，“你也是景点之一。”  
  
二宫剜他一眼。  
  
  
  
二宫住的小民房离电视台不远，麻雀虽小五脏俱全，内里陈设不比在东京的差。二宫在院里冲脚，让樱井先进去等着。  
  
樱井倒也自觉，分明许久没见，他还像模像样地给自己倒了茶削了水果，等二宫进屋，他翻着桌上报纸，正优哉游哉地看。  
  
二宫边说话边换衣服，一扒就把T恤给脱了，又在樱井面前赤着身子走来走去。樱井那目光，集中不到报纸内容，只得低头喝茶。  
  
“你不是应该也挺忙的，还能请到假？”二宫的声音从卧室传来。  
  
“嗯，我也算连续卖了几年命了，现在得缓缓，加上还有些事，没处理。”  
  
“什么事？”二宫换好衣服出来，“噢，估计你妈催你结婚之类的吧，不是听说你妹妹也结婚了？”  
  
“哟，消息够灵通啊，年初的事了。”樱井放下报纸，“NINO。”  
  
“嗯？”  
  
“晚上吃什么？”  
  
二宫皱眉，说：“你不去观光？”  
  
“不都说了，你这里也是观光点，再者，这里前不着村后不着店的，我晚上总不能睡田埂？”樱井义正言辞。  
  
得，都是套路。二宫算琢磨出来了。  
  
  
  
二宫在院里剥白菜，让樱井去跟隔壁大婶借酱油。  
  
“你这里没有酱油吗？”  
  
“嘛，用完了嘛，你去借借，刷脸卡就行。”二宫推他。  
  
片刻，樱井不仅抱着酱油，几乎隔壁所有调味料都被他带回来了，还附赠榨菜。  
  
那人入乡随俗极快，自己找了身二宫的衣服，脚底踩着人字拖，出出进进，一会儿问NINO这个加吗一会儿问NINO我们吃这个好不好，二宫挥着铲子，说现在是提问时间，请问你手里拿着的东西是葱还是韭菜？  
  
樱井眨眨眼，不确定地答：“韭、韭菜？”  
  
二宫扶额，说：“你，里面待着，我不叫你你不许出来。”  
  
  
  
晚上二宫开了瓶清酒，说是电视台同事送的。樱井哦了声，问男的女的？  
  
二宫不解，说：“跟男的女的有关系吗？”  
  
樱井审视那瓶子：“这个挺贵的，看你又舍不得喝，随便问问。”  
  
二宫眯起眼，说：“嘴皮子越来越溜啊，你女朋友给你训练的？”  
  
樱井抬起眼，觑着二宫，他笑了笑，摇头。  
  
二宫挑眉：“不会吧，你要都剩下了，我们这种该怎么活？”  
  
樱井戳着白米饭，快速说：“不是等着有人自己给自己系蝴蝶结送我跟前么？”  
  
二宫呛了一口，说：“你说什么？”  
  
“没。”樱井瞟着其他地方，“你也知道我那工作强度什么样，可不能耽误别人了。”  
  
“那个……”二宫放下碗筷，“我们这样是不是有点奇怪？”  
  
“奇怪？”  
  
“毕竟我走的时候我们不是闹得挺不开心的，我以为连朋友也没得做，可是你现在莫名其妙跑来，莫名其妙就到我这里混吃混喝了，这个展开还不够奇怪吗？”  
  
樱井笑出声，他清清嗓，开始模仿：“……感谢您收听深夜晚间为您放送的《熊本在线》，我是主持人NK。”  
  
二宫一愣，眉毛一蜷，显然懵了懵。  
  
过三秒，他说：“你干什么视奸我！”  
  
“谁视奸你了，这不是给你们电台贡献流量吗？还有你那个农业节目，我觉得特有意思，上次那个巨型番茄是怎么种出来的你要不带我去看看？”  
  
二宫盯住他，破天荒没回他声。  
  
樱井敛了笑，他说：“我说错什么了？”  
  
“没有，我只是……”二宫淡淡笑着，“我只是觉得，如果我没有向柴田桑求证那个资料袋的事，没有发现那条D社的新闻，没有在电台说些奇怪的话，就这么一直误会你下去，你是不是也没所谓？”  
  
樱井叹了声气，说：“柴田桑是你最敬佩的人，当时他就躺在手术台上，如果我跟你说那个资料袋被他掉了包，我根本没收到D社的消息你会相信吗？那时你脑袋里已经被我加入记者俱乐部的事烦着，我所有解释，对你而言，都是不愿承担责任的借口。那位爆料记者被人查到了，我怕事情会牵扯到你头上，所以暗自把这条线接了，说接头人是我，和你没有关系。柴田主播已经卸任，而如今D社的自食其果，多少也算还了他一个公道。事情到这个地步我才敢来找你，就算你不知道真相，我还是会来找你。”  
  
“为什么？”二宫沉声，“你……”  
  
樱井深吸一口气，对上他的眼：“你这么聪明，你就不会自己理一理想一想？”  
  
二宫“啊？”了声，他挠了挠耳侧，说：“往哪儿理？怎么想？”  
  
樱井低头喝酒，心里开始酝酿，这白，究竟该怎么表。  
  
对于一个表白障碍，单单一句我喜欢你应该需要铺陈十万八千字的开场白。  
  
愁，愁死了。  
  
却不想这开场白的机会没等到，等来的却是阵地动山摇。  
  
两人扶住桌腿，脸色大变，桌上的智能机同一时间播放着尖锐的女音，那女音宣告地震来袭，地震来袭，请迅速避难，请迅速避难。  
  
二宫被樱井猛勾住小臂拦住他欲站起的姿势，他们面前的柜子颤巍巍一晃，栽倒在地。  
  
哐当。  
  
两人互相揽住胳膊往角落里躲，面前的吊灯左左右右划着弧线，明明灭灭晃着影。  
  
二宫想起身，又被樱井按了回去。  
  
“别急……”樱井说，“没事，有我呢。”  
  
“有你有什么用。”二宫朝樱井那处缩了缩，“要是真的交代在这里……”  
  
“呸，什么交代，我还有很多正事没跟你说。”  
  
他们兀自抱着头，乒乒乓乓作响声阻住他们顺畅对话。  
  
肩膀却靠在一起，贴合得很近，体温灼灼。恍惚这么一靠，便无什么畏惧可言。  
  
樱井探了探脑袋，满屋狼藉景象让这一场地震看起来像是被人入室打了劫。  
  
强烈震动持续了将近一分钟。  
  
很快桌上二宫的电话响了，樱井替他拿来，二宫说是局里打来的。  
  
两人跪坐在角落。  
  
二宫面色凝重地听。  
  
樱井也掏出手机，上网查消息来源。  
  
  
  
熊本TV需要紧急切新闻，目前只联系上了二宫，让二宫立刻上阵开始新闻现场直播。二宫边换西装边跟电话里的人交代，一回头，发现樱井也换回了他来这里的西装装束。  
  
“XTV需要立马植入直播，可能得地方台配合，他们在派人往这边赶，暂时让我接手，从现在开始，我来协助你。”  
  
樱井胡乱系着领带，心越急越系不好，二宫别开他的手，火急火燎给他重新打了个左手结。  
  
熊本是此次地震中心，目前海啸消息还在确认，现在人群齐齐往学校方向聚集，那里目前临时成立了避灾馆。  
  
二宫成为这场直播的首席报道员，樱井在等待XTV赶来取材的同时，协助配合了地方台所有工作。只是有的受灾人群并不希望看见明晃晃的镜头，那些镜头不能企及的地方，樱井一一只身安抚，发散物资，并及时发报余震情况。  
  
他透过窗户看见在外面正做直播的二宫，挺新鲜。他太久没见过这样的二宫，那人戴上黄色安全帽，面对镜头，不改游刃有余作风，一点不像松懈过几年的样子。这家伙分明，随时做好了回来的准备。  
  
樱井面上笑了笑，内心掠过一阵暖。  
  
确认海啸不会发生后，二宫的直播工作，暂时告一段落。  
  
这下该交棒了，《时事焦点》万事俱备，樱井抬头抚了抚二宫替他打的左手结，像于此一个动作，掌心就能源源不断获得能量。  
  
  
  
他们还能并肩作战。  
  
并肩作战的滋味，真好。  
  
  
  
晚上两人只能在会馆打地铺，樱井第二天就得回去，什么假期，统统泡汤。二宫经过这一战役，身心俱疲。他揉起太阳穴，看见樱井把两个布团挪移到角落并上，那家伙明明只有三小时的睡眠时间。  
  
二宫趴上去，重重舒了口气，像有感而发，说：“这种灾难，真不想第二次遇到了。”  
  
樱井也趴着，望着二宫后脑勺，轻轻说：“你已经做的很好了。”  
  
二宫忽而转过头，眼睛很亮：“我可以做得更好。”  
  
樱井笑了。  
  
他“嗯”了声，说：“我知道。”  
  
语毕他从手机调出个网页，凑到二宫眼前。  
  
他说：“局里为了迎接奥运，需要给《时事焦点》开设一个奥运环节，现在正在甄选东京奥运主播，你有过冬奥会经验，考核与面试你问题不大，你可以试试。”  
  
二宫摆弄着他手机，说：“那你呢？”  
  
樱井一笑：“我已经被选上了，还缺个搭档。”  
  
“噢，所以你跑来熊本，就是跟我说这个的是吧？”二宫用手肘撞撞他，“不错不错，这种事第一个想到我，够义气。”  
  
樱井沉吟片刻：“也不光是这个。”  
  
“还有什么？”二宫漫不经心地回，“诶这个考试难吗？万一我选不上怎么办？我现在说话是不是都有点方言腔了，领导会介意我几年前那事吗？你说我……”  
  
樱井困极了，听二宫东拉西扯困意来得更深，他鼻腔轻轻哼着，权当回答。二宫抬头，发现樱井睡着了，胸腔平缓着一浮一沉，这睡颜，好似在二宫梦里出现过。  
  
二宫仔细看着那张脸，竭力捕捉樱井这些年一寸一点的变化。和梦里相比不太一样，可二宫竟也说不出哪里不同。  
  
总之，越瞧越顺眼，越瞧，越欢喜。  
  
诶，不是时候的念头，先打住打住。  
  
二宫偷偷拿出手机，咔嚓几张，自我留念。  
  
他小声说了句：“你可得等我。”笑了笑，又赠了句，“晚安。”  
  
  
  
  
  
熊本地震接连报道数日，樱井回了东京，二宫还得留在原地继续报道。更何况他仍在赶工申请表和意向书，也不知道XTV最终是否同意他调回去。  
  
熊本地方的同事倒很舍不得他，说以后田间少了二宫的影子，怪寂寞的。  
  
二宫回：“是了，那些每年等着我去给他们收割麦子的老农更寂寞。”  
  
“我们还以为你打算在这里娶个乡下媳妇儿定下来了。”有人笑道。  
  
“娶媳妇儿啊……”二宫勾嘴笑起，“回东京娶。”  
  
“还真有情况了？”众人惊了惊。  
  
“嘛……”二宫鲜见露出些害羞表情，“确实有人在等我。”  
  
  
  
他拖着旅行箱在机场磕磕绊绊地走，准备给他母亲打个电话说先去本家住一段时间，等审核结果过了之后再做打算。  
  
结果电话没拨通，有人早已策划完全，在不远处猛力挥着小臂。  
  
樱井将二宫的行李箱搬上后备箱，二宫狐疑问：“你怎么知道我今天回来？”  
  
“嗯？”樱井合上车门，“阿姨说的啊。”  
  
“……”二宫说，“然后？”  
  
“然后我跟她说你这段时间先去我家住一下，阿姨好像挺放心的，她肯定觉得我这人，靠谱。”  
  
二宫皱眉，说：“你家住得下吗？”  
  
“怎么住不下？我把书房收拾了一下，随时入住。”  
  
“噢，那房租怎么说？”  
  
樱井目不斜视地开车，说：“记得吗？很多年前你也在这辆车上跟我讨论油钱问题，我实在怀念每天都有惊喜菜单可以期待的日子，所以……要不你给我做个饭呗？”  
  
“美的你。”二宫靠倒，静默三秒，“今天你想吃什么？”  
  
樱井笑了。  
  
  
  
咕嘟咕嘟。  
  
今晚接风宴，吃的是涮涮锅。  
  
樱井的公寓没太大变化，有的地方似乎重新装修过，书房里架上了张单人床，二宫记起他们曾经在里面度过一段研修期。那张世界地图依然贴在原处，一切像在数年前按了暂停，挺感慨。那时他们才二十来岁，如今连三十大关都迈了过去，他们却像在一个大圆圈里转了一遭，一个往左，一个往右，最后，又在起点重逢。  
  
或许，他们还有机会，并肩描绘下一个圆。  
  
那棵生命树模型被樱井放在客厅里当装饰，这家伙，竟还搞出敝帚自珍的派头了。  
  
二宫吃着吃着眼睛就瞟了过去，他指指，说：“你也用不着把它放在这么显眼的地方吧？”  
  
樱井追随他目光跟着去看，不可置否。  
  
隔着层白烟，二宫吸了吸鼻子，说：“是不是有话要说？”  
  
樱井坐直身，忽道：“NINO，我知道生命树的意思了。”  
  
二宫不解，说：“你不是早就知道了？”  
  
“那时我以为是你激励我呢，让我勿忘初心，做个有原则的新闻人，我也确实那样理解来着的。”  
  
“噢，如今这是又悟出什么来了？”  
  
樱井表情变得奇怪起来，他说：“那个……有个典故，亚当夏娃什么的，他们不就是吃的生命树上的禁果吗？”  
  
二宫咳了咳嗽，局促瞅他一眼：“什么意思？”  
  
“它也可以是一种，那方面的暗示。”  
  
“哪方面？”  
  
樱井被二宫这打破砂锅的态度给噎着，他咬咬牙，闷闷来了句：“……性暗示。”  
  
二宫手一抖，抬眸，两人视线黏着，电光火石，有东西在心底烧开了。  
  
还挺烫，灼得慌。  
  
  
  
樱井挪了挪身，朝二宫近了一步。  
  
危险，危险极了。  
  
二宫眨巴眨巴眼，危险系数，直线上升。  
  
樱井又往前俯下，确定离得更近，再近，每一步行进得谨慎小心，他在试探。  
  
嘴唇贴上的前一刻他们双双不自主闭上了眼，顺理成章地接受，明明这四片唇是第一回沾上。只是沾上那瞬两人都跟着颤起肩，像被谁给通了电，安上开关，亮起了心里的小灯泡。  
  
樱井睁眼，用嘴加狠吻势，撬进去，再按住二宫的肩，将他压下。  
  
他们陷在暖桌旁缠吻，二宫勾住樱井的脖子，玩起他发尾，一点点用手在刮。樱井重重吮住他唇角，深吻幅度止也止不住，成年人，这种事，可撩不得。  
  
樱井放开二宫，喘着气，像在确认那人所行举止并无半点不甘愿。  
  
二宫突然捧住樱井下巴，恐觉着不够，昂首，慢慢点上去，压着那人唇，亲出水音。  
  
只是亲到一半两人都情不自禁发笑。  
  
二宫啃他：“笑什么笑，严肃点。”  
  
樱井边回吻，边在唇缝中回：“我在想，我们……是不是早就看对眼了？”  
  
二宫撇眉，说：“那我们数个一二三，看是什么时候看对眼的。”  
  
“一。”  
  
“二。”  
  
“三。”  
  
“你给我送早饭的时候。”  
  
“你跟我看夜樱的时候。”  
  
“……”  
  
“……”  
  
二宫哈哈哈哈捶地，他说：“你这也太早了，那时候你根本不了解我吧。”  
  
“嗯，当时是好感，慢慢了解过后，就觉着你这家伙确实讨人喜欢，我眼光不赖。”樱井抵住他额头，“等等，夜樱的时候你才喜欢我，这也太晚了。”  
  
“没办法。”二宫说，“我慢热。”  
  
“噢，慢热啊。”樱井捉住他的唇，“那我们现在，来点快的。”  
  
二宫被他摩得痒，他用膝盖去顶樱井，说：“做完会不会幻灭？”  
  
樱井推他脑袋，让他不准事前评分。  
  
二宫说知道了知道了，然后撩起眼：“翔桑，你有女朋友吗？”  
  
煞风景，樱井撑住地板，看他要走哪套。  
  
“没有的话，我勉为其难，做你男朋友。”二宫摊手，“这才是情话的一般套路，懂？”  
  
欠收拾！  
  
樱井一把将他抱起，火热于沙发扑成一团。  
  
边亲边去掀二宫的T恤，掀到胸口，吻一路蜻蜓点水下去。  
  
这人的嘴定是能勾火，二宫手搭在脑袋上，脑子嗡嗡响。他半阖唇，双脚去勾樱井腰盘，一上一下地撩。  
  
成年人，情一来自是水到渠成，两个大男人，谁也不扭捏。他们连剥个精光的程序都省了，头一回，难免猴急。只褪了外裤，隔着底#裤互相蹭火。  
  
二宫揉着眼角，轻巧哼了声，樱井当这算是无言赞赏，嘴里愈发卖力，舔着那人锁骨留印子。  
  
“翔桑。”二宫在上头唤了声。  
  
樱井将脑袋栽在二宫脖颈，鼻腔“嗯”了声。  
  
“以后你要想着出去打副本，能不能别撇开我？”二宫垂眸瞅他，“我不需要你单方面的帮助，我也不喜欢我们之间有任何误会。我想让这关系磊落光明，因为只有我们内部没问题，才有动力去跟黑暗势力作斗争。”  
  
樱井伸手搂住他，说：“这叫什么？夫唱夫随？”  
  
二宫笑出声，说：“我觉着我们缺了点什么，你看我都没追过你。我得写个情书吧，看个电影吧，拉个手吧，怎么一上来就本垒……你……”  
  
二宫主播，这时候，嘴巴可不是用来吐槽的。  
  
那棵沙发上方悬着的卡巴拉生命树，啪嗒一声从墙上栽下。  
  
抖抖簌簌的小沙发，春意浮沉。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
尾声  
  
  
  
2020，东京奥运年。  
  
台场的机器人村展开了恢弘壮丽的二次元画卷，东京街头奔驰着数辆无人驾驶出租；公共放送达到8k高清技术，氢动力巴士身影此起彼伏。  
  
XTV开启了高强度直播，从早到晚，一分一秒均游走在钢丝之上。《时事焦点》的奥运播报成为主打直播节目之一，里里外外的工作人员确认着回线正常与否，厅内主播与会场主播各就各位，倒计时时钟，不急不缓地滴答挪步。  
  
咚，咚，咚。  
  
哗啦，哗啦，哗啦。  
  
排山倒海的欢呼声从新国立竞技场炸出。  
  
直径仅有一英寸的立方体微型卫星在与空气接触的那一瞬会绽开一道绚丽光火，当它们本体燃烧，能引发如同太空炮弹般重重划过天际的效果，最终这些光火盛放于竞技馆之上的天幕——藏青穹顶将被这场清辉照地的模拟流星雨瞬间点亮。  
  
观客仰头，他们头顶像罩着一层宇宙之光，这些流星正源源不断地拖尾燃放。  
  
人群可在片刻间许完一生之愿，因为恐怕这是唯一一次机会能与大规模的流星群遥相对望。  
  
直播间内传着内棚主播的惊叹，外景播报员奋力比划双手，止不住扬起震颤的尾音。  
  
樱井坐在取材记者席位间，二宫和他之间隔了一个人，两人西装笔挺，坐得端直。  
  
他们悄无声息对望一眼，眸里均被那层流星群带上缱绻银光。  
  
圣火点燃时所有人都振臂站了起来，他们之间隔着的那个人激动地移了位，二宫不动声色穿过他，凑到樱井身边。  
  
手指准确无误地勾住，缠上，再十指扣紧。  
  
“要不要许点宏伟的愿？”  
  
樱井在他耳边沉沉道了声，周围的欢呼实在炸耳，他们只能依靠嘴型辨认。  
  
“我们可以考虑每四年来场约会。”二宫认真道，“站在世界的巅点，争取下每一场奥运取材权，直到我们走不动，得杵拐杖，那就手拉手回家，大门一关地喝酒看直播。”  
  
樱井攥着他的手，一点点摩着指节，悄然开合着嘴。  
  
“你说什么？”二宫一手堵着耳，“我听不清——”  
  
樱井只笑不语，意思名为听不清那就算了。  
  
二宫用腰撞了撞樱井，不怀好意说：“下次口型练好点，你以为我不明白法语版的‘月色真好’怎么说吗？”  
  
他们陷进万千人潮，樱井伸手，黑暗中搂上二宫的腰。  
  
胆大包天。二宫瞪他。给我好好工作！  
  
樱井点头，嗯，下班回去接着撩。  
  
二宫却侧头盯住前方那团火光，似笑非笑。手没停，他捉住始作俑者的手，一挪，揣兜里捏住。  
  
  
  
彼时他们像站在这片璀璨银河的漩涡中心。  
  
面前那棵生命之树散叶开枝，密密匝匝，盛出瑰丽果实。  
  
  
  
樱井笑了笑，任由他握紧。  
  
因这手一攥上，谁也不会放开。  
  
  
  
  
  
【全文完】


	3. 望月

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 盗梦空间AU。

二宫和也已经不止一次打量起那个男人。  
  
玻璃窗外是罕见的四月飞雪，整个东京像被人铺天盖地用力撒了把白面。  
  
日光也是阴郁的暗青色，酒店里人并不多，男侍应生端着晶莹剔透的玻璃空杯，面若机械地穿堂走过，最后的步伐停在了酒店角落里的那个双人桌旁。  
  
侍应生将空杯子放在那个男人身前，随后动作凌厉地开了瓶红酒，酒水的颜色浓稠的厉害，不似一般红酒的醇香味，那游荡在杯中的绯红曲线，就像是用刀剜开心脏时刺出的汨汨鲜血。  
  
可是很显然那个男人并没有在意。  
  
他仍然拿着一张方方正正的报纸，白纸黑字间触目惊心的标题上写着总理大臣官邸凌晨突发爆炸案，他看得聚精会神，眉窝蜷了蜷，墨色眼中映着那些字里行间的信息，大概是太过专注，便并未留意到身后由远及近的黑色皮鞋踩踏在红毯上发出的几声摩擦响动。  
  
黑色的鞋尖擦得蹭亮，反射着头顶圆形吊灯的细小光圈。  
  
二宫伸手拍了拍那个男人的肩膀。  
  
这个动作让那人身形一僵，右手手腕便顺势碰倒了那杯拥有诡异浓稠色调的红酒。  
  
  
  
“等很久了吗？”  
  
二宫轻轻笑了笑，然后顺理成章地叫出他的名字，“樱井桑。”  
  
  
  
有侍应生过来拿着毛巾匆匆走过来，红酒染红了樱井的白衬衫，那些血红的液体甚至浸深了他的西裤，二宫居高临下地往下看了看，见樱井还是一副如临大敌的模样，这才拿过侍应生递来的另一块毛巾，轻轻替他擦拭起了手腕。  
  
“回房间换件衣服。”二宫的口气几乎是不容置疑的，他指了指远处的电梯间，不太耐烦地说，“快点。”  
  
  
  
樱井站在电梯里，二宫伸手替他按了按钮，电梯门合上后逼仄的空间就只剩他们二人。  
  
上升的速度不紧不慢，二宫见樱井身上的红酒痕迹深得更厉害了些，尤其在他小腹处积攒着，入眼便带了些刺目效果。  
  
樱井抬手看了看腕表，却发现自己的食指上也沾上了那些黏腻的红酒。他皱了皱眉，刚想去掏手帕，却不想站在对面的二宫忽然走了过来，伸手抓住樱井的食指，张嘴含入口中。  
  
同一时间就触上了二宫口腔里的滚烫舌头，他用嘴包裹着樱井的指头，舌尖一点一点舔舐，打着圈，来来回回，像在做一件什么需要雕琢的工作，樱井下意识想要缩手，可二宫却死死攥住了他的手腕。  
  
啪嗒一声，樱井的腕表被二宫摘下去丢在地上，玻璃裂了，砸出一道朦胧的碎印。  
  
樱井用手指在二宫口腔翻搅了一阵，脸上一沉，说：“你知道这表多少钱？”  
  
二宫笑了，他慢慢将樱井的手指吐出，带起的银丝把他嘴唇染得透亮又迷幻，他拉住樱井的手往后带，环上自己的腰，自己再朝前慢慢逼近，似将全身力量倒在樱井身上。他甚至密不透风地紧紧贴着樱井，能听见对方的心跳，能体会到衬衫后面的热度，能闻着那阵不太舒服的红酒味道，能摸出——  
  
樱井喘了喘气。  
  
“这样就硬了？”二宫仍然在笑，细细的笑声吐出一阵薄气，他一点一点感受着那顶在自己大腿间的东西如何变化，迅速挺翘的弧度让眼前这个男人面带了分尴尬，却还非要演起佯装镇定自若的戏码。  
  
——二宫不止一次想象过樱井这样的表情。  
  
这样三十而立的年轻政客，站在一个令人难以企及的高度，甚至从没失败过。享受着荣光洗礼和权力支配，难以近身的理由只因为与生俱来的身份和心理的强烈格差。  
  
大抵像水中捞不着的一轮月亮，只能看，只能赏，却是碰之不及。  
  
  
  
电梯停的那一瞬间，二宫朝后悄悄退开了一步，樱井额前刘海乱了些，出了微汗。他就这么直坦坦地望着二宫，像在思索眼前这人是谁，和自己有什么关系，为什么会突然有这样亲近的举动。他的手指还残留着刚刚二宫舔舐他的余温，他惊异那人竟知自己有食指上敏感点的软肋。  
  
二宫站在电梯门开合的地方，用手撑着门框，他也出了汗，便松了松自己脖子上的领带。  
  
“房卡我拿了。”他晃了晃右手，似乎是刚才从樱井身上搜到的，“还愣着干什么。”  
  
樱井蹙了蹙眉，脚下没动，这举动又让二宫觉得不满，他伸手勾住了樱井身前的领带，使了些猛力把他从里面拉了出来。  
  
推力让樱井为了稳住平衡不得不撑住二宫背后的墙壁，二宫手里动作了几下，将樱井的领带解了下来，丢在地上。  
  
“谁给你选的领带？”他咕哝了一句，“可真难看。”  
  
樱井也不太记得了，他的领带都是助理帮他搭配的，今天他没有上班，理应是该自己动手，可是他并不认为自己能将领带系得这般端端正正。他脸上神色滞了滞，脑中有些线索便开始如同蜘蛛网般缠绕相连在一起。  
  
他记起来了，他好像，是来约会的。  
  
二宫掐住他的下巴，眯着眼睛审视了一阵，然后他慢慢的，慢慢的凑过去在樱井的唇上吮了一口。  
  
“背着我出轨，可不行哦。”二宫的手从那人锁骨前解开的衬衫往里钻，“你忘了吗？”  
  
他的声音缓缓低了下去。  
  
“我们可是在谈恋爱呢，翔桑。”  
  
  
  
樱井按住了他往下深入的手，二宫玩味着看向他，笑起来下巴上那颗痣就明晃晃地袒露在灯光下。  
  
随后二宫舔了舔嘴巴，又仰头吻了上去。  
  
樱井感受到钻进来的舌尖毫无章法地抵开自己的牙关，似乎是太过迫切想得到自己的回应，这个气急败坏的吻暴露了他略显生涩的接吻技巧，樱井将他的手慢慢也禁锢在墙上，此举竟让对方身形顿了顿，好像受了些鼓舞，转瞬便又疾风骤雨地吻过来。  
  
樱井回应着他，又用舌尖将对方的舌尖顶住，再慢慢教他如何正确的相缠相绕，如何能将这调情挑逗的事，做得更加带有情爱前戏的色彩。  
  
声控灯灭了下来，他们在黑暗里亲得浑身发热。胯间顶着的硬物让樱井在接吻时也借助着和二宫相触的机会慢慢摩擦起来，隔着底裤的东西划在二宫的腹部，仿佛想急于冲脱牢笼，却又带着在紧要关头也要拉对方一起下手的狠劲，二宫受不住他这么来回擦枪点火，很快喉口就蹦了些零散的音调出来。  
  
樱井喘着气将嘴往后移，交联的双唇晃出一道缱绻银丝，他们的呼吸都变得粗重又不稳，前后不过片刻，樱井已经抢过二宫手里的房卡，将他拽到走廊尽头，开门后竟还粗暴地用脚哐当一声踢开。  
  
关上门他就重新将二宫抵在门边上，因为后背总是硌着房间灯光的开关，啪嗒啪嗒响了好些下，他们身后的房间也在光明和黑暗里不断来回变幻。  
  
樱井咬住二宫的嘴，他们撕扯着帮对方脱衣服，樱井扯到一半似乎丧了兴致，直接改了攻势去脱二宫的裤子。  
  
被褪去的裤子滑在二宫小腿处，光溜溜的，白若月华，樱井又一把拉扯过他，他们不远处有着透明的落地窗，窗外是阑珊灯火下的东京。不知不觉已然天黑，东边夜空上挂了轮若隐若现的月亮。  
  
二宫就被樱井翻过身按在落地窗上。  
  
他全身被脱得一点不剩，而硬涨的下身在碰到那层冰凉的玻璃后竟像被人给了个了不得的刺激，浑身热流往下滚滚涌荡，可樱井却依然将他的手掌按在玻璃上，很快就留下了一层指印。  
  
  
  
樱井从后面吻着二宫。  
  
他发现这样的感触并不陌生，好像有人在他的海马体里强行植入了一段记忆，一切并没有丝毫的违和感。  
  
他记起他是在一个雨天里认识的二宫，每日忙于政界工作的他并没有什么其他余力和时间花费在一场不成熟的恋爱里。他们应该是先上了几次床，又因为一个什么无关紧要的契机发生后他就让二宫搬去了自己的家。  
  
他们的同居生活也非常愉快。  
  
二宫的厨艺很不错，二宫自己没什么吃早餐的习惯，却仍不缺穿着樱井的衬衫光脚站在厨房煎鸡蛋的闲情。  
  
他们的性生活也过得非常和谐。  
  
连樱井都惊讶于自己就像稳定在了一段羡煞旁人的婚姻里，可只有他本人才清楚沉溺于这场关系的又何止是他一人。  
  
就是因为太过完美太过无懈可击，他才觉得眼下这场如镜花水月的性事就像是一个坚硬无比的铁锤，分分秒秒提醒着最后的倒计时，一旦午夜钟声一响，铁锤会及时地敲碎这场黄粱之梦。  
  
  
  
“翔桑。”二宫扭着头想看他，因为太过难耐的隐忍让他的眼角也泛上了水汽，他间间断断地说，“帮，帮我。”  
  
樱井吻住他的嘴，自己另一只手也解开了自己的裤子，当他自己身下那东西贴在二宫股间时，二宫的蝴蝶骨也跟着迅速蜷起，前方玻璃的冰凉温度和背后樱井阳物的滚烫触感如同冰火两重天，他开始不安分地扭动，前面的下体贴着玻璃慢慢摩擦，后方的律动也让樱井那物跟着一同浅插起来。  
  
玻璃上落了道液体的痕迹，樱井掌着二宫的手，握上了二宫那贴在玻璃上的阳物。  
  
而他自己仍然一上一下地在二宫后方磨动，这当然起不到什么泻火的作用，只是他并不想这场性事结束得太过草草了事，所以克制住了自己一贯的进展速度，难得把二宫伺候舒服一次。  
  
二宫哈着气，脑袋朝后就倒在了樱井肩膀上，而被迫握在下方的双手还仍然被樱井牵引着来回套弄。仿佛是力道恰到好处，二宫半阖的嘴里也扬出了些好听的调子。  
  
“快……快一点……别，别弄那里……”  
  
二宫闭了闭眼，忽然却又换了副腔调，“你……喜欢我吗？”  
  
樱井一愣，手上难免一停，而二宫自己的手还没停，一前一后地继续均匀套弄着。  
  
“不喜欢我，不会跟我做吧……”二宫不清不楚地道，“喜欢我吗？嗯？”  
  
樱井低头亲住他的嘴，手里又粗暴地动了回去。  
  
这次吻得稍缓了些，在发现二宫眉间跳动似是快到界限的那一霎那他便一把捏住了二宫那物的尖端。  
  
二宫猛地睁开眼，眼睫毛湿了一圈。  
  
“别……”他刚想开口，却听见樱井含含糊糊答了一句。  
  
二宫神色一震，随后下方那股热流像被人理顺了宣泄点，一股脑喷在面前的玻璃上。  
  
  
  
樱井说的是：“我想要你。”  
  
  
  
  
  
樱井伸出三根指头，蹭上了玻璃间的粘液。他将二宫翻了个身，刚刚高潮过的二宫还在平复胸腔的上下浮动，整个人站也站不稳，还得靠樱井托着他。  
  
樱井干脆将他半放在地上，后背贴着窗户，一只腿被樱井架起，那沾了粘液的食指就往下钻了钻。  
  
修剪平整的食指指甲在勾过二宫括约肌的时候像又给了他一个激灵，樱井便一只手攥住他的脚踝，从膝盖折了折，试图让进出的工作变得顺利无阻一些。刚才滴落的精液还缠在二宫耻毛和肚子上，而那软趴趴的器官在樱井伸出第三根指头后竟也有些再次抬头的趋势。  
  
樱井微微扬眸，看见云层里的月亮忽然跳了出来，仿佛跳在了一个触手可及的位置，而他们身处的环境也像跟着他的意识发生起了变化。  
  
酒店的陈设渐渐远去，那层透明的玻璃窗也从视野里逃了出去。他们周围是一片无垠的浩瀚星河，湿气变得更重了些，甚至有水滴落在樱井脸颊上，最后流进樱井的嘴里，舌尖竟尝到了一阵苦涩。  
  
——他在那片星海里看见了二宫的脸。  
  
  
  
他猛地愣了愣，却发现二宫已经将他一把推翻在地。  
  
他们仍然未着寸缕，樱井下身抬得很高，前方流了不少液体，而二宫就这么静静地看着他，他用手逮住了樱井的东西，对准自己后方位置也不过数秒，然后就慢慢往下坐，将樱井那物一点点推进自己体内。  
  
樱井的大脑轰地一声响起了嗡鸣，那物被二宫后方绞着算不上舒服，润滑的作用并未见效，二宫朝下坐了三分之一就已是疼得嘴唇发白，樱井眼睛一凛，按住了他的肩膀，将他往上退了回去。  
  
流了点血，但二宫这次干脆牢牢挥开樱井双手，又再次一鼓作气坐了下来。  
  
“Kazu。”樱井的声音哑得厉害，“你别动。”  
  
  
  
二宫就着这个动作倒当真动也动不了，他死死咬着下唇，在上方灼灼看着樱井，不知是不是幻觉，樱井发现二宫眼睛迅速红了一圈。  
  
他以为二宫是觉得疼，便凑过去亲他的眼睛，滑到鼻尖，最后是嘴，二宫伸舌勾了过来，甚至还胡乱深入喉口，樱井小腹被二宫那物也滑得又痒又热，叫嚣出的滚滚热意只能再次翻涌给了自己的下方。  
  
他的手掐住二宫的腰，慢慢让他上下起伏。  
  
开始他还能坐到轻柔轻放，到后来弦一断就再也忍不了，按着二宫腰身凶狠地贯穿起来。  
  
“太、太深了。”  
  
二宫迷迷糊糊说了句，樱井回看了他一眼，却仍未打算放慢速度。  
  
“你明明喜欢这样。”樱井来回律动了十数下，“不喜欢吗？”  
  
“嗯。”二宫懵着神睁眼，“都喜欢。”  
  
“嗯？”  
  
“只要是你……啊……嗯……都喜欢……”二宫抖着嘴唇说这话似乎让他破了嘴，下唇立刻渗了不少血珠出来。  
  
樱井只能将他放倒，架高他的腿，又一点点帮他舔掉下唇的血迹。  
  
感受到二宫下身的再次昂扬，樱井抽动之余帮他又一次抚慰起来。  
  
他们的眼睛里只有彼此情动的模样。  
  
二宫已经满脸潮红，那些耻叫落在樱井耳里似乎也快烧化他的骨头。  
  
而樱井也是满眸欲色，眼里还飘荡了些迷离月光，像不知身处何时何地，只能与眼前这人无限交欢，才能寻到重获自由的最终奥义。  
  
  
  
“记得吗？”二宫边喘边说，“你上周……好像是向我……求婚了。”  
  
樱井眉头皱了皱，沉沉地“嗯”了一声，他说：“然后你还给了我一拳，说我开什么玩笑。”  
  
二宫抖着肩膀笑了起来，樱井似乎不满他的笑声，便接着大力动作着抽了好些下，又将二宫弄得欲仙欲死如同攀升极乐。  
  
“你还告诉了我很多事……喜欢的歌手……喜欢的颜色……喜欢的食物……很多很多，你说我们需要相互……了解……”  
  
樱井亲了亲他的下巴，说：“那明明都是你逼我说给你听的。”  
  
二宫鼻音冒了个不满的音符，笑过之后他就不再动了，只等着樱井替他解决，铺天卷地掀起的惊涛骇浪也像找不到出口似的压境袭来。  
  
二宫最后又去拽了拽樱井的手腕，伸舌舔起了他的食指。这般动作让樱井闷哼一阵，喉结剧烈抽了抽，扬起的下巴曲线也暴露在这片广袤的银河里。  
  
  
  
樱井射了好几次，每次都刺激着二宫的括约肌，他也下意识绞住樱井那里，让他们契合到最深之处。  
  
直到二宫自己那物也在樱井手间喷开一阵白浊，他才在樱井游离在高潮余后的短暂空白里迅速擦了擦眼角的东西。  
  
  
  
“你会记得我吗？”  
  
他们赤裸着躺在一起，二宫伸手，像戳到了层软绵绵的云朵，手尖又氤上了水雾。  
  
樱井似乎困意不小，他翻过来抱住二宫，说：“记一辈子。”  
  
二宫回头看他，又用手抚了抚他的眼睛。  
  
  
  
“抱歉。”  
  
他轻轻说了句。  
  
樱井似乎没听清，迷迷糊糊“嗯？”了一声。  
  
“反正你醒来也不会记得，那我就当哄你睡觉，你随便听听就好。”二宫拍着他的肩膀，声调又缓又沉。  
  
“我也不是个自私的人，虽然有些自私的想法，但也没这能耐把你关在这里一辈子。”  
  
“我知道你已经开始生疑，开始怀疑自己所处的世界是不是只是场梦，你对我求婚的时候，我甚至看出了你在试探我的眼神。”  
  
“翔桑，你为什么要骗你自己留在这里？”  
  
  
  
樱井已经睡了过去，他的眉心锁得很紧，像遭受着什么梦魇相扰。  
  
最后竟轻轻吸起了鼻子，二宫怔忡着抬头，发现樱井好像是哭了。  
  
  
  
如果梦里的悲伤和快乐都不过是属于黑夜开的一个玩笑，那么此时这些停留在梦里的眼泪，在朝阳升起的那一霎那大概会变成云层上空的水蒸气，潇潇洒洒地烟消云散。  
  
  
  
二宫吻了吻樱井的眼睛，吮干那些眼泪。  
  
他们身边的景致开始迅速地破碎开来，无论是梦里的月亮，梦里的酒店，还是梦里下着无尽大雪的东京，都在同一时间如同被拉开划痕的卷轴，撕扯着一分为二。  
  
震动声夹着海浪声一波波拍打在耳边，告知着这个世界即将被摧毁。  
  
朦朦胧胧中二宫的手指触到了一个精致的红色盒子。  
  
  
  
他记得一周前，樱井在他面前慢慢揭开盒子，露出了那枚银色的钻戒。  
  
樱井笑了笑，竟不太好意思去看二宫的眼睛。  
  
他只是握住二宫的手，沉默了半晌才缓缓说：“就算没这东西绑着，我们也会一直在一起。”  
  
二宫却问：“为什么？”  
  
樱井半蹲在他身边，也认真思考起了这个问题。  
  
  
  
“大概是因为，我可能很爱你吧。”  
  
  
  
  
  
漫天坠落的沙石是樱井这场梦被唤醒的最终标志，二宫捂了捂眼睛，浑身却像坠入万丈寒冰之地，粉碎的尘土将他不断往下挤压，他就这么借助着外力翻滚进了无限的黑暗里。  
  
只是他将指头轻轻挪开了一条缝。  
  
他看见那轮冰冷的月亮仍在空中高高挂着。  
  
他很想伸手去握。  
  
颤颤巍巍抬起了手指。  
  
  
  
终究却连风也抓不住了。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
尾声——  
  
  
  
二宫和也已经不止一次打量起那个男人。  
  
玻璃窗外是已经入夜的东京，初夏的来临让整座城市摆脱掉了连日的阴雨绵绵。  
  
酒店里人并不多，男侍应生端着晶莹剔透的玻璃空杯，面若机械地穿堂走过，最后的步伐停在了酒店角落里的那个双人桌旁。  
  
侍应生将空杯子放在那个男人身前，随后动作凌厉地开了瓶红酒，酒水的颜色清丽动人，落在杯里叮咚作响，定是价值不菲的那一款。  
  
但那个男人并未在意。  
  
他仍然拿着一张方方正正的报纸，白纸黑字间触目惊心的标题上写着总理大臣官邸凌晨突发爆炸案，他看得聚精会神，竟没意识到身后颓然渐响的高跟鞋声。  
  
  
  
“等很久了吗？”那女子有些不好意思地笑着，“真是抱歉。”  
  
樱井终于肯放下报纸，他似乎没有睡好，黑眼圈让他整个人看起来有些憔悴。不过这并不影响他的情绪波动，他对着那女子低头说了句什么，对方便立刻笑得面若春风。  
  
“你的手表怎么了？”那女子问了句。  
  
“噢。”樱井随意地答着，“大概是睡觉的时候摔坏了，出门忘了，习惯性带了它。”  
  
  
  
这时二宫面前的手机轻轻震动了起来。  
  
一条邮件发了进来。  
  
  
  
密码获取成功，不过藏在保险柜里的并不是我们需要的东西。  
  
很遗憾地告诉你。  
  
二宫桑，你盗梦失败了。  
  
  
  
  
  
二宫看了一阵后，不动声色地将那封邮件删掉，拿着身边外套站起了身。  
  
他目不斜视地走过樱井所在的那方圆桌，虽然他还是闻到了樱井身上那股熟悉的香水味。  
  
  
  
在低头会计的时候身后有人叫了句“先生”。  
  
二宫闻言一怔，回头竟看见樱井朝他走了过来，手里拿着一个红色的四方盒子。  
  
当然樱井并没有发现二宫脸色蓦地一沉。  
  
  
  
“这是你的东西吧？”樱井礼貌地说着，“刚刚看见你落下了，这种东西，应该是很重要的吧。”  
  
二宫慢慢撩起眼帘，他们顷刻间四目相触，连樱井也被二宫眼里突然迸射出的某些色彩给怔了怔。  
  
樱井叹了口气，将那个盒子硬塞进了二宫手里：“东西要拿好。”  
  
二宫仍没回他，只是这次他将那个盒子在掌心里握了握，转瞬便又了无生气地垂在裤缝两侧。  
  
  
  
面前的樱井忽而迟疑了片刻。  
  
“我们……见过吗？”他问了句，随即又笑了笑，“总觉得好像在哪里见过你。”  
  
  
  
二宫静静地看了他几秒钟。  
  
在发现樱井的确开始深究起这个问题的时候，二宫便用及时的笑声掩盖住了那些疑云。  
  
“怎么会呢？”二宫耸了耸肩，“要真是见过的话，那大概也是——”  
  
  
  
他轻轻蹭过樱井的肩膀，在擦肩而过的那一瞬，才慢慢将最后几个字说了出来。  
  
  
  
“——在梦里吧。”  
  
  
  
说完他拿着服务员开好的发票，急匆匆踩着大理石阶朝外走去。  
  
  
  
窗外的东京夜正浓。  
  
而如墨的东方苍穹上，正渐渐升起一轮清淡的皎月。  
  
  
  
-全文完-


	4. 最佳拍档

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 烧脑综艺。

打光一开，吱呀一声沉闷鸣响在身后落幕。两个脚步声，两台摄像机。

樱井翔低头在别麦克风，身边二宫和也凑近镜头给了个大脸，问：“这是开始了？”

摄像机一上一下，算是点头承诺。

“没有主持人？”二宫叉腰，回头轻踹樱井一脚，“老本行，上！”

樱井倒好整以暇，扯着衣角肘一抱，说：“我可没听说我还得负责MC。”

Staff递上来一张纸，上书欢迎来到《最佳拍档》。

二宫回头，试着踱了跺脚，回声响亮，带了阵阵飘渺阴风，他眯起眼，有些兴致寥寥：“第一次上这种没台本的真人秀，是说全程都得靠我们自由发挥？那还不如回我们那棚里关起门来自己玩。”

樱井耸肩，不可置否。

这两人能被邀请到这档看起来十分标题党的真人秀节目实属不易，开始是节目组递了封邀请函，直接被二宫给否了，说给我配个美女我还能考虑考虑，给我配个每天待一起时间比我母上还多的同事拖后腿，我可不受那气。

乐屋里樱井在读报，三语言，三大摞，笑着对工作人员说，我跟他实在合作太久，观众们应该都不太想看了。

他话倒没说错，他和二宫那《夜谈60分》的深夜谈话节目，跨过今年年初，已经有七个年头了。

年初樱井在组里过的生日，那时刚结束完新年SP的录制，东京还在下着小雪。

问起新年愿望，他说希望夜谈还能再做上十年。

可惜好景不长，上周局里开会，正逢新旧更换期，《夜谈60分》赶上了末班车，再过三个月，这档节目将彻底画上圆满句号。是改版是砍掉尚在商榷，而恰恰在这生死存亡之际，《最佳拍档》的邀约敲上了门。

二宫心情本就糟糕，哪知他前脚刚否，后脚这真人秀就搞起了网络投票，由网友竞选出的2015年度国民西皮热榜前四将有机会参与真人秀录制，舆论撑腰水军造势，樱井二宫这西皮，顺利入围前四。

做节目讲究默契，尤其他们这档做了七年之久的谈话番组，从棚外午夜外景到棚内接纳各类大物，樱井负责包揽运动员正确画风谈话而二宫主导嘉宾背后隐藏秘言，两人嘴皮功力挖出过不少超越播放范围之外的小道内幕，堪比文X星期X之流的场外求助热线小伙伴。

因此以西皮饭之言，一个眼神就知对方想什么，所以樱二这西皮，上节目没得跑，准占流量领收视。

而其他三组嘉宾，分别选取的三个不同领域。

长濑智也冈田准一，演了部系列刑警相爱相杀多拉马，一个高智商破案一个高武力打架，不费吹灰迎合了观众喜好，上了旬榜第一。

泷泽秀明今井翼，结成快10周年的爱豆双人团，两人站一起就喜欢虐狗，每每高能还不带预警，虐着虐着地下就趴倒一片嗷嗷待哺求组织速发狗粮的。

最后一对，今年刚刚cm出道的两小模特，松本润和相叶雅纪，单是一瓶女性向洗发水都能拍出纯爱感，加上颜值上镜，恐怕广大女性嘴里喊着买买买，心里也不过一个夙愿，求求你们快给对方洗头吧！！我出一百！！

集齐主持界，演员界，爱豆界和模特界，算是召集神龙，《最佳拍档》的录制红红火火地开始。

大冬天穿着小西装站在这没暖气的废旧仓库里挨冻，八个人你看我我看你，怨念不小。其中长濑和冈田上过樱井二宫那档节目算是认识，其他人都是第一次见，寒暄说了几句，被长濑说你们这样不行，一点都没有硝烟感。

他对着镜头比肌肉，说：“没有我这肌肉准备，怎么比赛相扑？”

冈田拍他肩：“说了这节目比智商的，你秀肌肉干什么？”

泷泽眉一皱，说：“不是唱歌节目吗？”

相叶紧跟其后：“不是比赛搭配衣服的节目吗？”

松本说：“我三点就起床了好吗？”

二宫打了呵欠，说：“导演组阴谋不小啊，这都能把人给骗来。”

一张卡片颤巍巍递过去。二宫一把抢过来。

——请抽取一张卡片排位。

卡片共八张，只有一张组长，一张若头，剩下均为舍弟。八人不明觉厉地各自抽了一张，长濑振臂，说组长是我！

他愣了一下，说：“等一下我之前都是演警察的现在忽然让我演黑帮，这是营业妨碍你知道吗？”

冈田跳起来去抢他的：“你不要给我！”

长濑举高高，冈田够不着。

一方，松本亮了他那张若头牌。他戴了副黑框眼镜，扭了弯曲姿势，说：“这设定我喜。”

之后他们一人被分发了一把枪。枪上贴了名牌，揭开名牌会发现里面写着他们各自的名字。

又一张卡片颤巍巍递过来，这次樱井接的。

他念：“大家好，欢迎来到《最佳排档》……”

长濑推他：“别在这里咬螺丝啊！”

“抱歉抱歉。”他重整旗鼓，以敬业MC的口吻接着念，“欢迎来到XTV深夜真人秀之《最佳拍档》，现在你们八个人都有了新的身份和新的武器，按照排位，组长的枪有能力杀死所有人，若头的枪有能力杀死除去组长以外的舍弟，而其余舍弟手里的枪，并不具有杀人的效果。”

今井那枪掉了地，脸一凛，说：“节目组太黑了，大过年的观众盆友会喜欢看八个大老爷们杀来杀去？”

泷泽微笑，说：“设定还没完。”

樱井点头，接着念：“但是，你们之中已经混入了警察，警察手里的枪可以杀死任何人，如果警察杀掉你们所有人，则警察获胜，警察只能被组长的枪枪决，若头的枪不能杀死警察。警察可以联盟，可以隐藏，可以向拍档求救，可以自己一人勇闯龙潭，和警察结盟的人将成为警察的伙伴，能享有警察胜利则一同胜利的权利。而其他人的任务——找出警察，杀了他。”

樱井面色凝重地放下纸，视线逡巡一周，在每个人脸上悄悄逗留，最后停在一隅。

“这种感觉不好玩。”相叶哭丧着脸，“如果组长是警察怎么办？”

所有人一顿，目光齐刷刷扫向长濑。

长濑一怔，握拳道：“别看我，我也是刚知道这个设定！”

“如果组长是警察，他不就无敌了。”今井说。

“那也不一定。”二宫笑起来，“大家一起夺了他的枪，杀掉他就行了。”

全员静默。

“也就是说起作用的只是枪？如果谁夺了警察之枪，那个人也会具有杀死所有人的权利？”冈田问。

bingo。

又进来一条补充说明。若头的枪可以杀若头，组长的枪可以杀组长，同理，警察的枪也可以杀警察。但只能由他人执行，不能选择自杀。

因此保护自己的枪，至关重要。

三秒过后，八人都不自觉以细微的步伐，各自退后三步拉开距离，有人手里握着枪，有人把枪收起来了，有人还没搞明白状况，有人已经进入设定渲染，只是这哪还有《最佳拍档》的标题节奏，明明第一步就高举起了不信任大旗。

“总之我们先散开看看周围？”松本提议，他握着那张若头牌跃跃欲试，处女座内心的推理小雷达已经开始提速发动。

“唔，我想找人抱团。”相叶左右望了望，撞撞松本肩膀问，“呐，松润你不是警察吧？不是吧不是吧不是吧，你别杀我啊我觉得这子弹打起来应该也挺疼的而且我没穿秋衣……”

松本眉头一横，说：“信不信我现在崩了你！”

相叶捂嘴，闷声摇头。

今井不知从哪里掏出个手电筒，说：“我自己去玩玩。”

泷泽在楼梯间拉伸腿，问：“要我陪你吗？”

今井对他比了个空气手枪，眯起眼，嘴里轻不可闻地“啪”了一声。

冈田也说要去走走，他显然还有点懵，不过他和长濑该是八人里武力值最盛的，所以对付其余小鲜肉组，他倒是胜券在握，这就踏着仓库罐子上蹿下跳地踩点去了。

剩余五人，樱井和二宫互相看了眼，没说什么话，樱井在工具箱里找了顶狐狸帽子，趁二宫不注意给他扣上，二宫退后一步，说干嘛干嘛。

樱井说：“我去走走，给你带个醒目点儿的，免得我找不着你。”

二宫冷不防来了句：“翔桑。”

“嗯？”翻出一个擀面杖和一个吹风机的樱井慢慢抬头。

“你是警察么？”

直奔主题。

樱井站直，仍以左手一个擀面杖右手一个吹风机的姿态笑了笑，说：“你觉得呢？”

二宫扶了扶他脑袋上的狐狸帽子，说：“无聊。”

“你跟组长待一块儿。”樱井朝长濑示意，“安全。”

留在原地待命的，二宫，长濑，泷泽，相叶。

原地有个麻将桌，四人火速上位。

哗哗哗，麻将声如流水。

长濑说，输了的就模仿一下CM里洗头的松本润。

相叶说：“你这样在背后捅我拍档的刀子真的好吗？更何况你真的看cm了吗松润没有洗头！”

“诶他没给你洗头吗？你们不是洗头组合么？”

“你不知道你和准一前辈叫够不着组合吗？”

“什么够不着？”

“就是每每他想吐槽你的时候都够不着你脑袋。”

长濑：“……”开始摸兜，“我的枪呢？”

泷泽打了个八万，问：“那翔君和二宫君是什么组合？”

“西伯利亚。”长濑哼了声，“冷。”

二宫重重按了个三条，冷眼瞅他：“怎么就西伯利亚了？”

长濑答：“四组里网友投票你们第四，还有官方不是放小图片宣传照么？把你们两中间插了个玛丽奥，可见官方对你们，不够重视。”

二宫说：“我跟他2 shot太多了，适当保持个距离感罢了。”

长濑拍他肩，说：“你对面那个梦物语组合就不得了了，他们是真厉害，我每次看他们跳舞，都想问一句他们怎么还不去结婚。”

泷泽笑而不语。

相叶问：“怎么？”

长濑说：“他们就是非洲薯蓣叶防己。”

“excuse me？”

“甜，渗人的甜。”长濑抖了抖肩膀。

相叶手里那牌将落未落，耳边忽传来一声“砰”的巨响，在这个深夜小仓库上方响得尤为震耳，打麻将的四个人愣了，懵了，或许没料到节目组这枪响音量配得跟加了特效似的，他们齐齐站起，朝摄像机方向走了几步。

“怎么回事？”

“枪响了？谁开的枪？”

松本从楼梯口隐隐现身。

樱井从地下一层赶了上来。

最后出现的是冈田，他比前面两个人来得晚了些，脸上还带着未褪的惧意。

而今井没有出现。

泷泽脸色变了。

他问：“283呢？”

冈田吞了吞喉结，冷静地坐在台阶上，挠挠头，说：“我刚看见有人开了枪。”

全员一愣。

“我没看见真人，但是283是走在我前面的，我一直跟着他，听到枪响我吓坏了，想去现场确认一下，可是只在那里找到了他的枪。”

那把写着今井翼名字的枪出现在他们面前。

气氛一下子凝重了。

游戏没有结束。

今井翼不是警察。

打麻将四人组面面相觑，长濑说：“我们刚刚四个人一直在这里打麻将。”他转身，看了眼其他三人，“你们三个是从不同的地方赶来的。”

松本皱眉，说：“我明明是从反方向回来的。”

樱井说：“我一直在地下一层。”

二宫眼睛下移，发现他鞋子边缘沾了些灰。他没说话，把视线抛开了。

冈田气还没喘匀，抬头，指了指自己，说：“不会还怀疑我吧？”

泷泽从冈田手里接过那把今井的枪，转身，手里那把枪对准了松本。

松本回瞪着他。

“三个可能性。一，松本桑是警察，同时也是若头，他可以对283开枪；二，松本桑不是警察，他怀疑283是警察，误杀了他；三，松本桑不是警察，也没有开枪，那么剩下两个人里，将有一个是真正的警察。”

语毕，他的枪口游移至樱井和冈田身上。

“也就是润君开枪的可能性足够高？”二宫接着道，“清理门户的职责只有组长所有，目前看来，组长最具有发言权。”

“听我的？”长濑看了看四周，说，“准一，带我们去看看你听到枪声的现场。”

案发现场是个堆积陈列箱的小内室，左边通往长廊一头，一上一下皆有楼梯，另一方通往主道，也就是冈田赶来的位置。七人挤进这小房间之后摄像机已经进不去了，摄像大哥拼命踮脚拍起了里面的内景。

长濑左看看，右望望，说：“这间内室通往的三个方向都有人，这边是准一过来的路，那边楼梯向下是负一楼，向上是二层，可是负一楼的楼梯非常长……”长濑向下望了望，“还挺高，这建筑该不是危楼吧。”

他试着跳了挑，头顶蓦地落下一个铁锅。

Duang。

他炸毛，说：“节目组是昭和的人吗怎么还来这套！”

重新冷静下来，他把樱井松本冈田三人招过来。

首先嫌疑定在开枪率较高的松本身上。

松本高深莫测地望着他们，直接来了句：“我没开枪，我也无话可说。”他把那枪拿出来，丢在地上，“况且，这把并不是我的枪。”

众人一惊，掉在地上的枪上，撕掉名牌，上面写着“相叶雅纪”的名字。

相叶愣了，他从兜里火速掏出自己的枪，果然被掉包了，他挠挠头，说：“什么时候掉的包？”

松本哼了声，说：“能让你发现还叫掉包？就是怕嫌疑太快落我头上，所以把这把确实能杀人的枪留给了相叶君——当然你们也可以怀疑相叶君是警察，不过啊，恐怕真正的警察正在我们当中笑呢。”

泷泽说了句“等等”。他眯起眼，说：“拍档可以换枪？”

“明文并没有规定不可换，且规定里还附赠了一条‘每个人都有权隐藏自己的枪，没有人能强行查看对方身上的枪是属于谁的’。”二宫说。

长濑苦恼，说：“这不等同于大家都还有嫌疑么？”

众人沉默。

“要不我提个议？”相叶举手，“我们每个人投一个觉得是警察的人，然后由组长来决定要不要他存活，毕竟我们是黑道设定，该有的魄力和胆识还是应该具备的。”

长濑头一回露出有些冷漠的脸，他在一旁的木箱上坐下，点头，说：“行。”

一二三，大家一起指。

四票落在了冈田身上。

冈田张大眼，说：“哈？有没有搞错？我可是第一目击者！”

“你说你看见了有人开枪。”泷泽说，“你看见了？”

“没看到真人，看的是影子。”

“怎样的影子？”

冈田摇头，说：“说不清楚。除了楼上的松本君，楼下的樱井桑，总不能还有鬼吧？”

“我还是那句话，我一直在负一楼，负一楼到这一层，需要爬多高的楼梯你可以感受一下。”樱井说。

“我在二楼，听到枪响我立刻就原路返回了，最后在路口我遇到了翔桑。”松本回。

冈田叹了口气，举起手，说：“我这是百口莫辩，得，组长，您要是不信我，直接给我个痛快。”

长濑冷静地看着他，说：“你是警察吗？”

冈田忽而冷笑了一声，说：“我们合作这么久，我说的话几分真几分假，我以为你知道。”

他朝前走了一步，“不过还是试试吧，我的牺牲也许可以让你们找到真相的突破口，正好我肚子饿了，快让便当砸醒我。”

长濑闭了闭眼，说：“抱歉，准一，录完我请你吃麻婆豆腐，相叶君他们家的。”

“哈？这时候忽然给我家植入广告真的好吗？”

“闭嘴！好好的就义戏氛围都给你闹没了，我眼泪都在眼眶里打转了！”

松本和泷泽蹲地上，异口同声：“到底开不开啊？”

“好好好。”长濑笑了笑，“大家捂耳朵，电视机前的小盆友们可千万别模仿呀。”

冈田倒地，被工作人员架走。 

等待三秒，并没听到游戏结束的指令。

松本从地上站起，樱井一旁作壁上观。

“那么嫌疑又被缩小了。”长濑说，“干掉了我的拍档，你们两还有什么话好说？”

泷泽说：“组长，说这话还为时过早。如果他们两都和自己的拍档联手了，甚至就算不是拍档也可以采取联手，也就是他们的联手对象才是真正的警察，我们就算杀了他们，也赢不了游戏——因为死的人越多，对警察就越有利。”他慢慢看过每一个人，“而那把属于警察的真枪究竟藏在谁身上，谁也不知道。”

正当六人陷入僵局，一张小纸片又来了。

警察突袭仓库，需两两抽签合作。只要熬过突袭的三十分钟就可以解放。

这次分的组别为长濑和松本，相叶和泷泽，樱井和二宫。

收录前给予了上厕所时间，总算能off十分钟。

相叶把枪一卸，和长濑找了个野球互相抛，抛得动静足够大，气氛和谐得和刚才形成两个极端。

泷泽和樱井肩并肩地去卫生间互诉衷肠，顺带把这不近人情的番组口诛笔伐了番。

此时摄像机仍在悄无声息地运转。

十分钟后，啪地一声打板，紧张氛围又恢复如常。

他们三组纷纷领取地图，各自被领到三条分叉口，六人作揖：“自求多福。”

长濑和松本一人拿了个剑玉坐在角落里等。

等的同时发现旁边多了个CD机，两人迅速一人一个耳机，戴着开始了鬼畜MJ模仿秀。

相叶和泷泽被领到最顶楼，窗外能瞅见几颗淡漠的星。

“相叶君，我怀疑一个人。”泷泽说。

“谁？”

“樱井翔。”

樱井和二宫停留在负一楼，二宫插兜，两人一前一后。

“你今天话挺少。”二宫笑了笑，“是不是爬管子爬太累了？”

樱井表情猛地一滞，说：“管子？”

二宫忽而走近他，替他理起了领子，凑近闻了闻：“一股青苔味，难不成怕高这件事其实也是骗人的？”

樱井朝后退了一步，二宫的手便悬在空中。

“怎么？”二宫砸嘴，说，“你说说我认识你多久了？”

樱井说：“快十年了吧。”

二宫说：“所以说啊……”他眨眨眼，“翔桑心里在想什么，真是太好懂了。”

樱井笑：“所以说啊……和你玩这种游戏，如果不先除掉你，我恐怕是毫无胜算呐。”

二宫嘴角的笑蓦然敛却。

一时没人说话，空气静得出奇。

樱井的手抬了抬，慢慢伸进怀里。

不消片刻，那把枪对上了二宫的额头。

相叶“砰”地闯开大门，一声嚎叫：“NINO！”

二宫一把拽过樱井胳膊，一拐一按，樱井手里那枪被甩出几米远距离，二宫对着相叶道：“别过来！他是警察！”

相叶一脸大惊，他眼睁着那两人掰手腕掰了半天，当下只得一个箭步冲过去帮二宫忙，他甚至朝着樱井开了一枪，可是并没有得到如期被击倒的效果。

他懵逼了。

他手里的枪不是松本润的吗？

若头之枪为什么杀不了樱井翔？

哦，他倒把游戏规则给忘了。若头之枪杀不了警察。

所以樱井翔真的是警察？

生死关头，根本轮不到他多想。

加入二宫一起和樱井掰起手腕，这个弊算是做大发了。樱井力气上败退，干脆推开他们在前方的阻挡，冲到一边角落去捡起刚刚那把被丢下的枪。

二宫抓着相叶往门口冲，说：“先跑！我们杀不了他，去找组长，快！”

“可是我不知道组长在哪儿啊！”

相叶飞毛腿不是盖的，逃命似的奔在前面立马甩了二宫五米距离。

“分头找！你左我右！”

相叶重重点了个头，于下一个路口和二宫分道扬镳。

相叶朝楼上走，刚刚他和泷泽也走散了，他们兀自定了个口号，说只要听到这口号，泷泽务必到顶楼来见。

“disco star！disco star！”相叶就快变成人猿泰山了，“嗷呜——”

此时此刻，松本和长濑应该已经跳完三首歌了。

累得气喘吁吁。

长濑呼着气，问松本：“我们……到底……是来这儿干嘛的……？”

相叶看见泷泽跟见着救命恩人一样。

他抓住泷泽小臂，说：“可以给你83报仇了！”他杏眼亮闪闪的，“你推理的没错，翔君真的是警察！”

而泷泽却没有给出想象之中的反应。

“TAKKI？”相叶左右望了望，“你怎么了？”

泷泽低头刮了刮眼侧，忽然在黑暗里笑了。

“……还真是天真啊，相叶君。”

相叶浑身一僵：“你——”

泷泽手里的枪正不偏不倚地抵住相叶的心口。

“让283替我把宵夜定着，麻婆豆腐套餐，别说我没给你植入广告……”

他的尾音隐没进湿冷的空气里。

然后——

砰！

松本和长濑吓得丢掉了耳机。

樱井站在窗前，本能性哼了首黑人rap。

窗外夜色更深。

二宫躲在楼梯隔间里，捂着如雷的心跳，悄然闭上了眼。

泷泽的出现并没有等太久。

樱井头也没回，泷泽站在他身后，轻松地把玩起手里的枪。

“的确能杀人，我相信你这把是真正的警察之枪。”泷泽走过去，拍拍樱井的肩，“只是我没想到你会找我来联手，要知道，你杀了283，我可以轻轻松松举报你。“ 

樱井微微侧头，说：“可是你想赢得漂亮，不是么？跟警察合作再漂亮地反转，你向来喜欢这种挑战性较高的事。”

泷泽一愣。

竟有种被人一眼看穿的窘迫感。

“可是你又有些后悔了吧，开始怀疑信了我到底会不会赢得这场比赛。”樱井讪笑，说，“毕竟，我们并非搭档关系，你不信我，倒也在理。”

泷泽轻笑了声，说：“你在说什么？”

“你甚至早就想好了。”樱井扬眉，“早在我来找你联盟的时候，如果我给你的这把枪真是警察之枪，那么杀掉我，这场比赛，你赢。所以你试着先同我联盟，看看我说的话是不是真的。在从相叶君口中确认我是警察身份之后，便毫不犹豫用我给你的那把‘警察之枪’杀掉了相叶君。” 

樱井依旧靠着墙，似笑非笑地盯着泷泽。

“让相叶君来探我的虚实，你很聪明。”樱井淡淡道，“但是……你现在可以把名牌撕到底，看看你手里的枪，究竟是属于谁的。”

泷泽脸色霎时变得不太好看。

他缓缓低下头，用手揭开了上面的名字。

——樱井翔。

然而在那张写着“樱井翔”名字的下方，竟然还贴着第三张纸！

所以这不过是一把樱井制造出来的伪枪。

泷泽盯着最终那个写着“松本润”的名字，手一颤，险些摔了枪。

“怎么会？”泷泽铁青着脸退后，“这把是若头的枪？什么时候……”

樱井饶有兴致，有样学样地玩着枪：“记得游戏规则吗？若头之枪根本杀不了警察，但是你可以杀死相叶，因为他不过是个舍弟罢了，真正的警察之枪，从头到尾，就没有到过你的手上。” 

樱井把玩枪的动作停了。

泷泽捂着额头，眼睛隐没在黑暗后。

干笑了声：“真狠啊。”他再次抬眸，“可是樱井桑，你真的是警察吗？”

樱井举起枪，甚至不给泷泽抬枪反应的机会，他说：“游戏罢了，你和283，都别恨我啊。”

砰！

松本和长濑火速跑下拐角楼梯。

他们最先会合的是二宫。

“为什么会响了两声？”松本问，“相叶呢？！”

二宫摇头，说：“我和他走岔了。”

“TAKKI和翔君呢？”

二宫紧抿着唇，有些不自然地握着身旁的楼梯把手。

此时提示板上写着出局人的名字：相叶雅纪和泷泽秀明。

松本像是看出了端倪，问：“是不是樱井翔开了枪？”

二宫一惊，抬头：“你……”

“我看到了。”松本冷下脸来，“不知道樱井君是怎么从相叶君手里拿到我的枪的，总之我看到他悄悄和TAKKI交换了枪，因此TAKKI手里握着的是若头之枪，当然了，我为什么会发现呢，因为我在枪上面做了记号。” 

“哈？”长濑懵得不行，“等等，我是不是漏看了一集？！这剧情我有点跟不上啊？！”

“J。”二宫无奈地开口，“你这故意毁坏节目组道具的行为是不是有点违规了。”

松本翘起腿，说：“那有什么办法？这样看起来一切都能解释的通，樱井翔是警察，首先他杀了283，至于怎么杀的……”

“他爬了管道，管道最高处可以轻松瞄准，那么高还真是难为他了。”二宫补充。

“然后，他杀了相叶，现在是TAKKI，否则如果TAKKI能翻盘夺了他的警察之枪，那么游戏也是时候结束了，我说你这拍档还真是不简单啊，你跟他合作这么多年看得出来他这个无间道体质么？”

二宫摊摊手，说：“人嘛，总是有很多面，”他脸色恢复平静，“你看不见的。”

“也是，和TAKKI的联盟崩溃，他其实自己也走投无路了，我们还有胜算，因为组长的枪还在……”松本有点不放心，“诶组长你先看看你手里的枪到底是不是自己的？”

长濑“哦”了声，小心翼翼撕开名牌，还好还好，写的仍是他的名字。

“樱井君会在哪儿？”

搜寻过整栋楼的松本边走边问，“该不会躲起来的了吧？”

长濑忽然顿住脚，说：“去起点。”

“起点？”

“最危险的地方就是最安全的地方。”

松本和二宫摆了个囧。

“啊，我终于说出来了，这句台词。”长濑笑嘻嘻道，“刚刚你组长我是不是很帅？”

松本和二宫点头点成拨浪鼓。

“别急，我很快就能帅气地结束这个游戏。”

这次被长濑瞎猫碰上死耗子了。

樱井坐在起点的麻将桌前趴着。

对着镜头说：“好饿啊，什么时候收录才结束啊？为什么不能加一个可以自杀的设定？你知道我今天又爬管子又偷抢又拉联盟的多累吗，其实我特想快点领个便当。”

“樱井翔！”长濑一声大喝，“我叫你一声你可敢答应？！”

樱井吓得一蹦老高。

他回头，看见长濑松本和二宫不约而同对着他举枪。

他不甘示弱，也把枪举了起来。

“嘿，你一把枪怎么打我们三个？”松本笑了，“只要组长那把枪一开，这个游戏就结束了。”

“是吗？”樱井唇边绽了个笑，“我求之不得。”

松本愣了一下，他突然觉得哪里不太对。

是了，从最初开始就不太对劲。

好像有点太合他心意的发展，作为一个敏锐的处女座，第六感在关键时刻总能大喇喇敲起警钟。

可惜一切都太晚了。

就在樱井说完那话的三秒后，两边的枪声同时响了。

樱井枪里的子弹落在了松本身上。

长濑那把枪毫无疑问，也回击在了樱井身上。

樱井和松本同时倒地。

长濑“yaho——”了一声，绕场一周跑了个圈，跑着跑着还亲吻起了手里的枪。

亲完就把那枪一摔，一副解放模样地瘫倒在地。

“都结束了。”长濑都快哭了，“可是我几乎损失了我所有的兄弟。”

他起身回头，看着二宫，说：“还好有你，以后长濑组，就靠你跟我了。这还真是个感人又励志的故事。”

二宫也在笑。

只是他这笑看着有些不同。

他将喉口的笑音纷纷隐退，忽而歪起脑袋，用极慢极慢的语调开口。

“长濑组长，你真的赢了吗？”

长濑猛地一愣。

他转过头，摄像机还在收录，樱井和松本被拖走了，镜头里只剩下二宫和他。

耳边没有响起游戏结束的口号。

“怎么……回事？”长濑张了张口，瞳孔骤缩，“我好像还是有点儿没跟上剧情。”

他用余光瞟了眼刚刚丢在地上的组长之枪，可距离上有三米之遥，就算他是博尔特转世也没办法在须臾片刻间扭转乾坤。

二宫看着他，平静道：“那么组长，你还记得这个节目的名字吗？”

《最佳拍档》。

游戏输赢并不重要，艰苦中并肩作战，谁愿自始至终站在谁的那一边。

是伙伴也好敌人也罢。

信任该不该踩在脚底，于双方都是电光火石间的一念之差。

观众不就爱看这个咯。

二宫抬起枪，一只手捂住自己的耳朵。

他用气若游丝的音调说了声。

——“GAME OVER。”

游戏开场时。

所有人都在熟悉环节和查找工具箱。 

二宫蹭过樱井的肩膀，把手里的枪迅速塞给了他。

随后他抢过樱井的枪，不动声色地别进自己怀里。

期间他们没说一句话。

二宫若要赢，一己之力太过鸡肋，同盟力量非常关键，放眼在场，谁能抵得过七年默契。

从一开始，他就已经做好了选择。

只是他根本不知道樱井之后会采取什么措施和计划。会如何对待这把警察之枪，会不会一开始就出卖他，或者途中放弃在这场死局里待着，选上背叛他的路。

他也并非能全盘看透樱井。

但从结果来看，他的确低估了樱井。

半小时前。

对着泷泽开完枪的樱井，将那把真正的警察之枪递回到隔间里的二宫手上。

他们隔着一扇薄薄的木门。

樱井面前只有一台摄像机，摄像机并没拍到一门之后的二宫。

可二宫却听到了樱井嘴里轻描淡写蹦出的一句话。

“相信我。”

“你知道这节目有多坑嘛？我好不容易以为自己拿了张boss牌结果从头到尾就被玩得团团转，”长濑在接受事后采访时说，“人与人之间最起码的信任呢？这还要怎么交朋友！你说我要是穿越到古代是不是分分钟领便当的命？嘿谁让你点头的？下一期是什么？什么时候能举办相扑大赛，你们究竟有没有考虑过大叔组的尊严和优势……”

“哔——哔——哔——”

被节目组消音的长濑愤懑地对了个口型，之后被冈田一个过肩摔，双双离开摄影棚。

“问我的感想？”今井翼翘腿，谜之微笑，“节目组的后台便当，还需加强。”

“我无话可说。”泷泽面色疲惫，对着镜头道，“下期樱井翔你给我等着，我会垫私费让节目组多备点菜色，这样樱井翔应该会想着快点领便当而故意输给我，我真是太聪明了。”

“我觉得大家都喜欢利用我。”相叶委屈地说，“我是不是不太适合参加这个游戏？”

松本哼了声：“以后你除了我，谁也别信。”

“可是最先说要崩了我的就是松润你啊……”相叶咕哝，“而且你要是不换枪其实并不会搞那么多事出来。”

“那你的枪还被二宫和也给偷了呢！”松本不满，“分明就差一步，差一步就可以赢了。”

“嗯？”樱井坐在高脚椅上，“问我为什么要做这些？”

二宫坐他旁边不吱声。

“导演之前找到我，说让我得把这节目做精彩一点，我这不是回馈他了个初回大礼包么？”樱井瞅一眼二宫，“嘛，也是为了陪他玩。”

二宫漠然瞥他一眼，说：“你明明可以采取更简单有效的方式，现在一播出怎么着，你说说你给你自己加了多少戏？”

樱井不笑了，低头摸起下巴，对着镜头哭诉：“你看，我拍档从头到尾就喜欢这么对我。”

下电梯直奔停车场，樱井打开车门，发现二宫已经在后排准备就绪。樱井犹豫一阵，也放弃坐前排，跑到后排去挤二宫。

这节目消耗体力脑力，现在樱井背后还冒了不少冷汗。他瞧二宫仍跟没事人似的玩掌机，这才把脑袋一偏，不咸不淡说：“下期可能不好赢，那几个家伙对我们两的仇恨值都快突破天际了。”

“嗯。”二宫细细道，“那是对你，不是对我。”

“对我不就是对你？”樱井笑了笑，“你还不心疼我啊？”

二宫手上动作一停，抬眼，撞上樱井视线，他把掌机往膝盖上一摊。

“你这是入戏太深。”二宫轻轻咳了几声，“等这节目收录完，我可能就彻底干幕后去。”

樱井一怔，问：“幕后？”

“嗯。”二宫声音听着挺凉，“《夜谈60分》保不住了，是该考虑之后的路，你倒还好，有个自己的新闻番，我是不太想在人前冒脸，干脆去幕后待一待。”

樱井脸色微变，他坐直身体，半晌只回了他句“哦”。

其实樱井和二宫的拍档关系并非一开始就走得如此和谐。

十年前他们一同应征XTV。在新人里扎堆，立刻成为冒尖般存在。突破重重面试，两人沉默地坐在长长方桌前等待审判。

他们之间只有一个人能赢。

那时候的剑拔弩张和互开炮火，虽比不上游戏里尔虞我诈，但也兀自秉着高心性，自是看不顺眼。包括最终两人都被破格录取，结局倒成了站在天秤两边打起平手。但在之后很长一段时间里，两人甚至连朋友关系也算不上。

《夜谈60分》是个突破口，开始不叫夜谈，不过是个深夜外景番。那时樱井每天凌晨两点起床，每每赶到现场，发现二宫总比他先到，准时原地待命，风雨无阻，从未迟到。

做节目必须学会放下成见，那会儿他们不过二十来岁，樱井一脸偶像风，二宫声音还融着几分尖嫩。

或许选择的开始就在某个难以寻觅的节点。

可能是他们半夜被鹿群追的时候。

可能是他们挖出了几十年前老妇人埋下的时光胶囊的时候。

可能是他们深入灵异外景，吓得头皮发麻不得不肩并肩一同走向黑暗的时候。

这样的许多时候细水长流成一道信任屏障，回过神，他们的工作和生活都被连在了一起。

要问二宫樱井对他来说意味着什么。

在收录《最佳拍档》前取过这么一个秘话。

二宫揉着脸，发型还没set，整个人困得要死。

他说：“恐怕不能成为朋友就得成为敌人，可是跟那家伙打仗太费脑子，我就让他一步，姑且交他这个朋友……”他对着镜头迟疑片刻，忽而笑得有些不好意思，“一辈子吧。”

第一期播出后，人气排行如下——

第四名：TT。

【网友甲：戏份太少！283便当太快！心痛！】

第三名：模特。

【网友乙：可怜my masaki baby！TAKKI开枪的时候有顾虑过masaki没有穿秋衣吗？咦说起来好像泷相也有点带感……世界新大门打开了……】

第二名：长准。

【网友丙：我会说BABE杀11那幕我撸了快十遍？演技可真好！】

第一名：樱二。

【网友丁：卧槽，什么叫现实版白夜行？什么叫爱在心底口难开？什么叫磁石吸引力？到底是谁之前没把Y2给刷到榜首的？简直妥妥儿的史密斯夫夫啊！

有文么？有自制PV么？

妈蛋，这安利，我吃了。】

【第一期 end】

下期预告：

《时代剧之霸者天下》

阵容：长准，TT，模特，Y2

谁能获得最终胜利？谁能成为下周《最佳拍档》人气之最？现在开始预测结果，答对者将获得官方赠送霸者天下铺盖面套装一份，你还在等什么？

请务必锁定XTV深夜真人秀剧场——《最佳拍档》。

脑子不够用。bug肯定有。

好像还是有GN猜对了？祝贺你们，啪啪啪。

也许没下期了。

嘻嘻。

好吧我们来理一下。

eghy是警察。

eghy和yjx换枪，警察枪在yjx手里。

sbr和xyyj换枪，若头枪在xyyj手里。

yjx拿警察之枪杀了283。

众人投死11。

休息时间eghy换了xyyj枪，并撕了写着yjx名字的名牌，此时xyyj手里是yjx的枪，且无名牌，但xyyj性格致使他坚信自己手里是sbr的枪，他甚至大意到不揭开名牌确认。

eghy把若头的枪给了yjx，yjx把若头的枪上贴了自己名字，在厕所和takki联盟，并把那把贴着yjx名字的若头枪给了takki，因为他知道以takki个性肯定会撕开确认，但takki肯定想不到yjx贴了双重名牌，而此时eghy无枪。

takki利用xyyj打探出yjx是警察，takki杀了xyyj，并以为自己手里是警察之枪。

yjx用真正的警察之枪杀了takki。

yjx把警察枪还给eghy。

长濑杀了yjx。

yjx用若头枪杀了sbr【因为他杀不了长濑，但若头枪可以杀若头】。

这时警察枪已经回到eghy手里，他杀了长濑。

游戏结束。

本单位同盟胜利。

呜呜智商如我只能这样了！ 

主要这游戏没有更具体的规则，所以yjx想怎么玩就怎么玩【够了


	5. 奋不顾身

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个简单的爱情故事。

役所门口下着夜雨，细雨蒙蒙中闪烁几盏孤零零的夜灯。

樱井翔从包里掏出一把折叠伞，望了望身后的人。夜间办理离婚申请的窗口还敞着，里面坐着的工作人员正在审阅他们刚刚递交的离婚申请材料。印章未曾干涸的痕迹还留在樱井的大拇指上，他小心用食指蹭了蹭，将手中的伞递了出去。

同样类似的场景上演在役所另一头，只是那个淋着雨的狼狈男人并没这么幸运，樱井看见他手里握着个蓝色盒子，应该和樱井上衣口袋里装的东西一样。

那人冲出租车里的人挥挥手，捋捋刘海，看似潇洒。好景不长，另一辆呼啸而过的出租转瞬沾了他满腿泥水。

他手还扬着，脸一沉。

目光抬起，鹰一般盯住了对面樱井递伞的手。

那个男人是樱井的邻居，年初搬来的，门牌号上写着“二宫”两字，他却一直不知道那人的全名。他一直以为二宫是新婚，该正处浓情蜜意阶段，哪知三十分钟前竟和他一前一后站在同一窗口前递交离婚申请。

虽不是值得庆幸的事，但历经半年他终于以这种方式知道了这位邻居的全名。

二宫和也。

申请表上笔锋一笔一划，那人还盖了个漂亮的红章。

四人面面相觑，气氛不尴不尬。夜间窗口长廊前充斥着低沉的夫妇吵架声，从鸡毛蒜皮开始，有的竟还抱着襁褓婴儿边哭边理论，像个大舞台，每个表演者声嘶力竭地痛诉爱情，唯有他们两对夫妇安静地靠墙站，像演绎范本似的讲述何为好聚好散。

周围稀稀拉拉的男女撑着五颜六色的伞各自背道而驰，远处电车重重压过桥面，轰隆鸣响像给这些别离男女送上一曲绝唱。

樱井也是其中一员，他没了伞，顶着包冒雨过街。二宫站在吸烟角，右手手心还捏着婚戒盒，左手下意识向怀里一掏，都是空瘪烟盒，他皱皱眉，将烟盒攥成一团。

樱井拿出自己的烟盒，发现只剩最后一支。

二宫在人群缝隙里看见了他，两人都被雨淋透了。

二宫伸了伸手，毫无缘由。

樱井将最后那根烟给了他，像刚才的递伞举动似的雪中送炭，明明自身已然一无所有，还留着所谓的专属绅士风度。

“谢谢。”

“不客气。”樱井站定，漫不经心说了句，“挺巧。”

二宫却干笑了声：“怎么就离了？”

樱井瞥了他一眼：“你呢？”

二宫咬着烟嘴：“我喜欢听故事，不喜欢讲故事。”

樱井愣了愣，他回过头：“讲课我还行，讲故事还是算了。况且，并不是个好故事。”

樱井现在是K大准教授，搞地球化学研究。研究科内的老教授一半都秃顶，唯他一人像沙漠中的一点绿，每日围着地球星体转也不觉沉闷枯燥。他结婚的时候还将自己的婚礼会场布置成浩瀚飘渺的银河系，灯光布局都由他亲力亲为，现场赚了不少旁人眼泪，恍然一辈子能运用的浪漫指数都在那天耗尽。现在那卷录像带还存放在客厅的碟片架上，今日一过，也该让它寿终正寝。

他两年前搬到了现在的公寓，年初甚至也计划过独立买房，贷款申请都谈好了，谁知八字没撇开又一夜回到解放前。

其实他和二宫那家之前并不熟络，现在这种都市独门公寓，已没什么互相赠送搬迁礼的习惯。平日里打照面的机会不多，就算真遇见，顶多点头说句早上好。

听闻二宫是做人事工作，今年已经做到人事部长，想必是工作习惯，二宫看人时总喜欢沉静地看，或多或少带了点审视探寻。没有敌意，却聚焦出穿越重重雾霭的清冷光源，同他对上眼，像十秒内被打上“优良差”三个等级，明明什么都没做就已被那人三振出局。

当然，第一印象往往处于主观臆想阶段，反正休息日二宫不出门，樱井基本一个月见不到他几次。

真正有交集是小区组织摘草莓活动，樱井报了名，二宫那边应该是二宫的妻子报的，那家伙大清早不情不愿被拉出门。因为是团队战，正值万木争荣的阳春月，一行人钻进大棚里热热闹闹进行比赛。

二宫戴了顶草帽，樱井也用毛巾包住脑袋。一旁应援声无数，两人一路杀进决赛，钻在草莓丛里忙上忙下。

隔着枝叶缝隙樱井看见对面的二宫蹲得很低，鼻尖上还淌着汗，被他一拭而去，神色认真，和平常那个宅男形象不太相同。

之前那些主观臆想像被刀片划开一角，樱井竟觉着这样的交流很有意思。男人和男人建立友谊很简单，有时只要一场流汗的体育竞技。即便是摘草莓。

他们一同在农家参与了草莓宴，当晚有木星合月可以看，木星在上，皓月于下，星月交相辉映，光芒万丈，是个良兆。樱井边戳草莓边解说，职业病收不住。

他还特地带了双筒望远镜，预备爬到田埂高处去看。这样的兴趣爱好并没引起自家妻子认同，她正忙着选择汁水鲜嫩的草莓与相应的芝士搭配，连樱井什么时候走的都没留意。

樱井捧着望远镜，左右找寻着合适位置。脚一个蓦然后退，撞着身后的人。

二宫被他撞到额头，正低头在揉。樱井诧异，以为寻着个志同道合的观星玩家，岂料下一秒二宫却丢给他一个手机，说是他刚掉在门口的。

樱井说了谢谢，接过手机的同时，他顺势把手里的望远镜递给了二宫。

“你要看看吗？”

二宫说：“你研究这个？”

“算不上吧，主攻不是这个，观星也只是个人兴趣。不过纱织对这个没兴趣，一般都我一个人去看。”

二宫拿着望远镜左看看右看看，嘴里道：“我大概懂。”

“懂？”

二宫的望远镜忽然对准了樱井，他漫不经心说：“自己的兴趣就算不能得到认同，也不希望受到贬低。”

“二宫桑的兴趣是什么？”

“我？”二宫说，“玩游戏吧。”

樱井说：“怎么和我那些学生一个样？要不是知道你都当了部长，我恐怕会以为你大学才毕业，不过你们夫妇看起来关系挺不错，应该还处于你玩游戏不晒衣服也会原谅你的阶段吧。”

二宫却轻飘飘来了句：“樱井桑难道夫妇关系不好吗？已经到了因为一个人出来观星而早上忘记丢垃圾这种事也会冲你发脾气的阶段了么？”

樱井一噎，这是几天前的事。和做惯HR的人交谈果然得长个心眼，挖洞埋雷技术简直炉火纯青。

二宫却不在意，他忽在樱井身边“啊”了一声，望远镜后的他似乎在笑：“我看见了。”

是指木星。

话题就此打住。

之后樱井也不太记得木星合月究竟是什么样的光景，只在第二天的娱乐节目上看到主持人似笑非笑，极其夸张地说昨天是一个可以缔结星月奇缘的美妙夜晚。

樱井面前桌上摆着一张白纸黑字的离婚申请表，女方那栏已经填完了所有信息。纱织在阳台洗衣服，她没有回头。

樱井的手机锁屏里还是新婚时那个银河系会场的背景写真，半空中飘荡的灯火上写着诸如百年好合的字眼，有些讽刺。樱井听完新闻，将用了几年的锁屏壁纸悄然换掉了。

然后，他拿起笔。

填完申请表到付诸行动又花了几个月。樱井离婚没告诉父母，一说估计是个惊天巨雷，家族分队集体出动，他可没精力过关斩将，先斩后奏这招算不得高明，却是当下无奈之举。

役所回来第二天纱织就搬了家，两人房顿时空出一半。樱井一个人扬着手乒乒乓乓取着墙壁上的结婚照，落了一身灰。他不擅长收纳，也不擅长进厨房，或许他一个人并不需要这样大的生活空间。

他捧着电脑在床上昏睡过去，电脑屏幕还停在找寻房源的页面上。

翌日仍然是个暴雨天，樱井被床头的手机系统邮件震醒，睁眼起身发现外面天光阴沉，风声呼啸。他跑去阳台一件一件收衣服，探头看见楼下停着搬家公司的车辆，搬家人员里里外外进出不停。

他想起什么，匆匆小跑开了门。

对门二宫指挥着搬家人员搬完最后一箱东西，那人双手插兜站在电梯门外，盯着电梯一层层向下。樱井这才反应过来搬走的不是他，是昔日女主人。状况何其相似。

樱井怀里抱着一堆衣服，露了个脑袋。二宫转身，脸一怔。

“你穿的那是什么？”二宫问。

樱井低头看了看，说：“双层连帽衫。”

二宫眯起眼，神色难以言喻。

樱井瞅见那人家门里也和自己这方一样呈现出空荡荡局面，同病相怜感，排山倒海。

二宫挠挠头，踢了踢放在玄关的收纳箱。

“那个……”樱井将怀里衣服向上挪了挪，他扬声问，“你也准备搬？”

二宫靠在门前，回：“快了。”

“找到房了？”

“还没。”二宫说，“但肯定会搬。”

“我也这么想的。”樱井说，“这地段虽然不错，一个人住还是有些贵。”

二宫抬眸。

樱井向前走了一步，怀里衣服掉了几件，他低头去捡，又掉出几件。二宫走过去，蹲下帮他一件件捡起，抖了抖，再搭在手臂间。

最后一件T恤两人同时拽住。

樱井捏着布料，外面闪电雷鸣。

他闷声问：“要不，你搬过来？”

本以为是句玩笑话，被樱井这么一板一眼问，倒找不到这玩笑的出口了。

樱井让二宫进来看了看房，整个房型比二宫那边稍大一些，家具都买得很高档，阳台处有架天文望远镜。客厅设了一排行星展示区，里面放置八大行星模型。其他角落还能看出点生活气息，唯独这一领地像博物馆展览室似的连玻璃都擦得蹭亮。

除了主卧还有间客室，现在放着樱井的专业书，几大箱研究，配上一张单人床，看来这几个月樱井都睡在这里。

“我讹不了你，房情你都知道，就按你现在住的那间来。”樱井说，“平时我不怎么在家，晚上也会在学校待很晚。”

二宫站在客室前，用指尖碰了碰墙壁。

“方便么？”他问。

“什么？”

“比如你随时想带个人回来什么的。”

樱井眉一皱，靠墙看着二宫，他叹气：“现在还没这个想法。应该说，短期内还不会产生这个想法，你安心住。”

二宫说他东西不多。樱井去帮忙搬了些，的确少得可怜。全部身家挪过来，也没把樱井家该有的空隙填满。那人衣服就分上班用和室内用，说他勤俭，游戏倒没少买。最占地的东西是把木吉他，最具重量的是几盒沉甸甸的存钱罐。

樱井跪坐在地上研究二宫的财产，挨个数着正字。心想厉害，真厉害，当部长的人物也有这种觉悟，很上进。

两人忙活到半夜，新家总算初具雏形。二宫在门口打电话，声音放得很轻，他像在同谁解释，一句话连说好几遍。

进门时樱井开了罐冰冻啤酒给他。

“最后两罐了。”

二宫拿着酒罐，喝了一口，摊在沙发上揉眼。

樱井知道他心情不好，可两个人谁安慰谁都不对劲，抱头痛哭一场还差不多，但他们又没到那样的交情。

很奇妙，樱井也不是个随意能把陌生人招来同住的性子，就算和二宫见过几次，委实称不上交集深。

只是和同一个人住对门还能在同一天回归单身，这概率如同忽然告诉他这世上还有个他失散多年的兄弟一般离奇，简化来讲，也算种缘。

“看来你挺轻松。”二宫不知樱井在神思什么，他淡淡道，“回到单身这么开心？该不是有什么不伦对象？”

樱井险些呛着，他咳了几声，说：“怎么可能？”

二宫狐疑地盯着他。

“真没有！”

这可是原则性问题，樱井教授争辩。

二宫忽笑了，他说：“我开个玩笑，你反应这么大做什么？”他站起身，附加一句，“与其跟我解释，不如想想怎么跟你家人坦白。”

“你怎么知道？”

二宫说：“没人告诉过你，吵架的时候记得关窗吗？”

樱井瞪着他的背影。

招个人进来找气受，他这是图什么。

但二宫称得上是个好室友。

至少安静，他的安静建立于耳机一带大门一关可以熬过整个休日，安静到樱井以为自己找了个空气室友。

实则樱井没工夫研究他，他每天下班还得抽空和律师谈财产分割。爱情来时汹涌，走时无声，就像经历一场荷尔蒙作祟的旅程，旅程终点的清算费用，是他在这场旅行中付出乃至构建的所谓爱情。

樱井是个行动力很强的人，从考名校到工作选择，从人生伴侣到老后生活，在他二十岁的时候就像刻画蓝图似的植入大脑，每一步如何周正地走，每一棋怎样圆滑地下，说到做到。

三十代之前他基本没出过什么偏差，顺遂称心，他身边的朋友大抵和他相似，年轻人总有着共同奋进的热血激情。现在他甚至可以预想，如果当时身侧出现个诸如二宫和也般的人，他说不定会上前拉一拉这位游戏青年，年轻是本钱，时间却是扣除本钱的最大风险，不趁现在向前，什么都来不及了。

三十代后他便不这么想。每个人有每个人的活法，他所坚持的路不一定正确。有人努力一世也得不到成功，有人寻觅捷径便能将机遇尽收怀底。知识或许是金钱，可就算他成为年轻一代里地球化学研究佼佼者，他未必就比假日闭门不出与游戏相爱相杀的二宫部长成功到哪里去。

毕竟，两位共同遭遇失败婚姻，他们甚至回到同一起跑线。

这会让樱井对二宫产生一种好奇，明明截然不同的两种活法，为何都会在爱情峭壁面前摔跟头。

逮着机会，樱井寻了个早下班的时间，买了点新鲜食材。

二宫周三一般不加班，他会自己买一些速食便当，然后在客厅里边上网边等洗衣机旋转，樱井观察几周就基本掌握那人时间规律。

其实照理说以二宫现在的职位薪水，过更好的生活绰绰有余，也不知是那家伙不懂享受，还是把存钱当个人兴趣，让他和樱井蜗居在这双人公寓里竟也不觉憋屈。

二宫回来时，樱井正在厨房忙活，是道稀有风景。因为樱井一人在家基本不动厨房，白白浪费他那厨房设施的高级配置。

二宫换完鞋，钥匙一丢，樱井回头，道了声哟。

二宫皱眉：“你升职了？”

樱井摇头。

“中彩票了？”

樱井摇头。

二宫脱外套的手一滞：“要再婚了？”

樱井丢了个废纸筒砸他，二宫左手牢牢接住，是个标准的野球接球姿势。

樱井站在厨房苦恼：“平时你做饭吗？”

二宫买回来的速食便当放进了冰箱，他将樱井买的东西一一挑拣，说他买东西不看价格，也不选折扣时间。樱井却讲他对这种事向来苦手，经常买了东西忘了用，冰箱里时不时出现过期的谜之商品。二宫闻言抬头看他一眼，写着满脸你能活到平成真不容易。

“你还真是家庭煮夫？”

二宫说：“之前一般都是谁先回家谁做饭。”

樱井默默倒酒。

“纱织小姐也不是全职主妇吧。”

“不是。”樱井沉声道，“她家里就是开料理亭的，做饭这种事，我就算想动手也赶超不了专业的。不过关于这点，我现在正在反省。”

二宫挑眉：“跟谁反省？”

樱井说：“难道你不会去反省吗？为什么会变成现在这样？关系的破裂不是单方面的，既然两个人都有问题，那么就想想问题在哪，即便现在一切已经不可修缮，但总会成为一个教训。”

二宫回：“可是这样修补bug一样的反省并没有实际作用吧，你接下来会遇见的人不可能是之前对象的完全复制，就像你今天心血来潮买了料理书进了厨房，却仍然把最后的希望寄托在一个刚刚搬进你家的陌生人身上。”

樱井愣了愣，他将酒杯递给二宫：“二宫桑，你是不是对我有什么意见？”

二宫淡笑：“没。给人的言辞挑刺是我的职业。”

“我又不是来跟你面试的，难不成你生活里对你朋友也这样？”

二宫不答。

樱井说：“我们遭遇相同，我以为我们可以获得一些共感。”

“共感？”二宫抱肘，“比如吐苦水，说说前妻的坏话？”

樱井笑了：“你这家伙，说话还真是一点都不留情，所以香月小姐跟你分开，是不是因为你脾气太坏了？”

二宫耸肩：“听说你是爱情长跑。”

单刀直入，樱井眯起眼，他想他还没和谁聊天需要聊出一种特务拷问的既视感出来。樱井之前小看了二宫，二宫很会察言观色，不把对方当成自国人之前都会摆出一种既亲近又警惕的姿态。眼下他知道樱井想套话，可却在适当的时机抛回话茬，至少樱井若不开口，那家伙绝不会松动任何口风。

樱井倒也坦言：“我的情况简单到没什么可说的，大学认识，参加了同一个部活，感觉到一个时间点的来临，差不多就交往了，毕业后确定工作，双方父母也见过，再次感觉到另一个时间点的渐近，我就去买了戒指。没什么惊喜派对，也没什么心动事迹。打个比喻，就像两个齿轮，咬合得很稳，只要节奏不乱，两个齿轮就能互相推进，曾经这是我认为的理想婚姻。”

二宫说：“可并不理想。”

“对，任何一个齿轮上掉一颗螺丝钉，咬合都会出问题，我们太过知根知底了，没有任何神秘感和新鲜感，当然我认为婚姻本不需要太多爱情附赠的神秘与新鲜，可她不这么认为，其实能坚持到现在，父母与朋友的原因占了多数。我们共同的友人太多了，导致现在知道这件事的，这世上除了你，就只有给我们办理财产分割的陌生律师了。”樱井苦笑，“其实到现在我也不明白两个人相处究竟是怎么一回事，没有意识到无形中给对方造成的压力，还以为自己做出了了不得的担当与责任，很……糟糕。”

二宫静静在听。

“喂，我都这样掏心掏肺了，你就算不想说自己的事，讲一讲来龙去脉也好吧？我看你这段日子气压挺低，是不是很难过之类的？”

二宫说：“你想知道什么？”

樱井一堵：“你还跟我玩问答，那行，我问你答，你想答的就答，不想答就说‘pass’。”

“你问。”

樱井先给二宫半空的酒杯倒满，回合制开始颠倒。

“你们怎么认识的？”

“同一家公司。”

樱井一惊，说：“你这简直高级模式，现在闹成这样，她肯定……”

“辞职了。”二宫料准樱井想说什么，“人去了海外，具体不清楚。”

“我记得你们结婚并没多久。”

“嗯。”

樱井说：“是不是流行的那种闪结闪离？”

二宫想了想，说：“你现在心里正在给我的印象打折扣吧，没有你想的那么轻率。”

“那问题出在了哪里？”

二宫比了个pass。

“行，那我来猜。”樱井酒兴上阵，他托腮瞅着二宫，“是不是觉得你对待她像养宠物，若即若离，打个比方，就像风筝，线头在你这里，可你总忘记把线收回来，导致风筝在外面飘得太久，或许她并不喜欢你给她的这种自由。”

二宫一怔：“你是有多喜欢打比方。”

樱井来劲：“你这样不行！”他把凳子挪了挪，重拍二宫肩膀，“你这种‘你来我欢迎，你走我不留’的作风得改，看来你们俩属于还能抢救一下的类型，既然不认为自己的作为轻率，有没有试着去挽回？”

二宫摇头。

“为什么？”

“不适合吧，我这种人。”

“不适合什么？”

“不适合与谁共度人生，也不适合和爱情打交道。”

“那你这样说的话我也不适合，样本太少，到现在也没琢磨明白相处之道。”樱井凑近他，“而且我看你挺不错的，节俭持家，你这么喜欢存钱，是不是有什么必须这样做的理由？”

看来喝过酒的樱井教授也属于火眼金睛一派。

二宫喝光杯中酒，没再续杯的心思。

樱井猜到这是走到立入禁止黄线了，他后退一步：“抱歉，隐私问题的话我就不问了。”

语毕他收拾餐盘：“你都放着吧，我来洗。”

他哼着歌走向水池。

“负过债。”二宫轻言。

樱井脚一顿：“什么？”

二宫站起身，动作娴熟地收拾：“学生时代父亲工厂倒闭，负过不少债，大学差点没读完，周围也没人愿意和一个负债者做朋友，说起来有些套路，但什么勤俭节约，不过是不希望自己再回到那样的生活罢了。”

樱井愣了愣。

二宫接过他手里的碗：“你别一副惨兮兮的表情，至少我比你轻松的是我不用想着该怎么和朋友报告回归单身这件事。”

樱井说：“你住我的地，我就是你朋友。”

二宫瞪他一眼：“多拉马看多了吧。”

“对对，刚那一瞬间我都快把你代入半泽直树了。”

二宫蹭他一手泡沫。

“说真的NINO，你肯定能遇到更好的。”

二宫笑一敛，他缩回手，半晌开口：“还用你说，我这么优秀，当然能遇到更好的。”

对男人来讲，喝酒总会成为进化友谊的行为。和一个拥有共同秘密的人喝酒，友谊进化得更快。说来奇，若非樱井和二宫选择在同一天离婚，若非樱井在役所门口冒雨给二宫分享了最后一支烟，若非樱井那句玩笑般的合租邀请，少了其中哪一环，这两人估计也成不了酒友。

一环扣一环，成为点缀生活的色香味。

周末樱井有个临时讲义，文件袋落家里，只能和二宫打电话让他当个跑腿工，还得以派发任务获取奖励的形式，给二宫报销车费，顺带请他吃饭。寥寥数月就能把二宫习性估摸清楚，樱井教授自认对人对事成长许多。

樱井在黑板前敲重点：“Sr-nd同位素测年法可是难点中的难点，难度系数莫过于爱上一个碰巧也爱你的人。”

女学生来了精神：“那么樱井教授攻克了这个难点吗？”

樱井教授扶了扶眼镜，他放下课本，二宫的脑袋在窗口露了个影。那人向后倾身，指了指手中的资料夹。

“学海无涯，我要攻克的难点何止这个。”

下课时二宫坐在等候椅处翻资料，翘着个腿，和一旁匆匆走过的学生没什么本质性差异，除了他今晨下巴上忘记刮掉的青色小胡渣。

樱井走过去拿起二宫身旁的资料袋：“谢谢，再等我一会儿，你可以想想晚餐吃什么。”

“没想到樱井教授上起课来竟然还挺妙趣横生。”

樱井抱着资料袋：“难不成你觉得我是个念PPT的棒读先生？”

“有点违和的是那些爱情道理明明在你身上都没有应验，你学生知道你把戒指摘了么？”

樱井比了个嘘：“你是不是在小看我的专业？”

“哪有。”

樱井恨恨瞅他：“分明就是，你别跑，我要带你去个地方。”

研究科有面向学生的地球体验馆，今日在检修，不过樱井作为创立体验馆的专家之一，可以走个内部工作通道。

场馆异常安静，因为设在地下一楼，阶梯处飘着沁凉的风。

体验馆的创意是用一日时间感知46亿年的地球运动，而一日时间也被具象成时钟模样，从零点敲响地球的诞生奏章。

灯光被关掉，二宫回过头，周围一晃而过的藻类生物浮动在湿润的水面，樱井和他离了三步之遥，那家伙正试图伸手去触碰那些攒动的光影。

46亿年有多长？

马林诺冰期带来了漫长寒冬，第三极悄无声息的崛起终结了特提斯大洋。希克苏鲁伯陨石撞击让恐龙发出最后绝唱，盘古大陆全面聚合，连结在宇宙中这颗浩瀚湛蓝的星体之上。

人类开始出现，繁衍，通过战争划分领域体系，成为星体中的最强主宰。

人与人的相遇跨越了46亿年，生命的衍生伴随爱与结合，地球是赋予这些磅礴浪漫的载体。

樱井在光影明灭间捧了个地球模型递给二宫，此时他们脸上布满光怪陆离的颜色，二宫触碰着地球一侧，樱井的手掌停在另一侧。

“有什么感受？”樱井在黑暗中问。

二宫说：“感受到没什么是一成不变的，这个世界也没有绝对的永恒。”

“但人可以有相对的永恒，人无法永生，有限的生命里通过结伴，努力留下生存痕迹来获得永恒，也许依靠繁衍后代，也许做出足以改变世界的成绩。”他看了看二宫，“但现在我们俩好像还没办法，不过我们可以……继续努力。”

“你是不是就靠这招来追女生的？”

樱井笑着摇头：“纱织从不会涉足她不感兴趣的领域，她也不会想着来这里看一看，单独带人的话，你是第一个。”

二宫说：“这好像并不是什么值得荣幸的成就。”

“但你刚刚明明是感动了吧，面对那些庞大的生命露出一脸震撼的样子。”

二宫耳尖一红，解释：“我只是对尖牙恐龙比较苦手。”

“你害怕恐龙？”

“恐龙和青蛙，都苦手。”

“恐龙和青蛙也差太多了！”

樱井手一滑，手中地球险些落地，二宫及时伸出另一只手掌住那个原型球体。他稍稍俯身，樱井抬起手捏住二宫手腕，给予球体更为稳妥的支撑。

两人掌控着同一个蓝色地球，来不及撤离的光影留在他们眼睛深处。

二宫垂眸，把地球模型还给樱井：“拿好，损坏公物的罪名我可不背。”

“噢。”樱井把地球放回去，他打开墙壁的灯，整个人站得远了些，“那我请你吃饭。”

樱井家门口等了位不速之客。

樱井在电梯门打开那瞬就察觉前方敌情，他两腿下意识向后一退，身后二宫在他肩上露了双眼。

电梯门合上，樱井已无路可遁。樱井母亲气呼呼站着，手里的新闻报纸被她卷成了长条，看情况，她这是准备家法伺候。

二宫在他身后小声道：“自求多福。”

“你准备袖手旁观？”

“我还能怎么样？”

“我刚请你吃了法国大餐。”

“……那是我给你送文件的应得报酬。”

樱井母亲扬眉：“你是准备我叫你过来，还是你自己过来？”

樱井定了三秒，扶额走过去。

“先开门。”樱井母亲冷冷道。

樱井摸了半天裤兜，他回头：“我忘带钥匙了。”

樱井母亲目光凌厉，瞟向二宫。二宫手颤了颤，光速掏钥匙。

樱井母亲言辞一出，一看就是家中管事地位，眼里揉不进半点沙子。子女教育在她掌控之内，她必须避免可能出现的所有偏误。樱井是长子，是她倾注半生心思的教育模范，如今模范形象不再，还跟她打太极玩战术，樱井母亲当然气，气极了。

樱井母亲坐在沙发中央，二宫在厨房烧水倒茶，樱井跪坐沙发旁，脖子上留了几道报纸印，都是刚进门时樱井母亲揍的。

“究竟怎么回事？”樱井母亲问。

樱井说：“……抱歉。”

“我要是不亲自来找你，你准备瞒我到什么时候？”

樱井斟酌了下：“其实也差不多该说了，只是您脚力比我想象中快了点。”

樱井母亲哼了声。

二宫端了茶水，放下后冲樱井比了个他回房先逃的眼神，樱井母亲唰地瞥向他：“你等等。”

二宫身形一定。

“我记得你是住翔君对门，二……之宫先生什么的？”

“我是二宫。”二宫友好微笑。

“你现在住这里？”樱井母亲问。

二宫挠头：“啊，会尽快搬走的。”

樱井母亲狐疑。

樱井打圆场：“我们只是同病相怜，省个房钱，同一天在役所遇见，不太巧，我离，他也离了。”

樱井母亲眼睛一瞪：“你们年轻人怎么回事？结婚扎堆就算了，怎么离婚还扎堆！”她指了指旁边的空沙发，“你坐下，一起接受教育！”

二宫立刻坐下。

樱井在地上笑出声。

“还笑？”

“妈，现在是平成年代，离婚也不是什么罄竹难书的事吧，你教育我就算了，别把人家扯进来看笑话。”

“你也知道是笑话？就你这样对感情不认真，做事不带考虑后果，以后谁还要你？”樱井母亲眼睛发红，“四舍五入都要四十的人了。”

樱井从地上爬起，他坐在沙发旁安慰樱井夫人，二宫掷了盒卫生纸，樱井给母亲擦眼泪：“我跟她是协议离婚，既然是双方达成共识的事，也不存在哪方受了委屈，没告诉您老人家是怕您伤心，想想退休了还要操心小辈的事，这就是小辈们的不孝。不过感情问题，您再操心也没用，过日子，两个人是过，一个人也是过，只是我和她都选择了一种互不添堵的方式罢了。”

樱井母亲撞他肩膀：“哪儿来这么多歪理？”

樱井轻笑：“跟您沟通，要是不讲点道理出来，您那拳头可能就收不住了。我这是自保。”樱井翻箱倒柜，开始跑题，“我之前买了点保健品，你给我爸拎回去。”

“我算看出来了，你这是见招拆招，说不通就搞贿赂。”

樱井说：“你问问我室友，我在学校作风正派，从不搞小动作。”

二宫作壁上观，知晓樱井这温情牌见了效。

就像樱井当初在二宫面前伪装理想夫妇仍被那人一眼识破，樱井母亲多吃几十年大米，更是明白人，她来之前就打好了预防针。

问题是不是走到覆水难收的地步，她心里通透。

“你过的了我这关也过不了你父亲那关。”樱井母亲说，“什么时候准备好负荆请罪，提前告诉我一声。”

樱井站起身，送她到门口：“好，您回去路上注意安全。”

樱井母亲叹气：“真不后悔？”

樱井给她穿外套：“现在还没有后悔。”

“将来呢？”

“将来的事谁知道。”樱井说，“但……总不会比现在更糟。”

樱井母亲皱眉，她理了理樱井衣领：“别委屈自己。”

大佛一走，樱井腿软似的扶住墙。

“是个好母亲。”二宫的声音从后飘来。

“是。”樱井淡淡道，“所以觉得很对不起她。”

“你可以加快步伐，重新出发。”

樱井转头看他：“别了吧，宁缺毋滥，这道理你比我懂。”

二宫准备回房。

樱井忽在玄关“啊”了一声。

“怎么了？”

樱井看了眼玄关的挂历，上面在几周后的连休日圈上了红标记。他说：“半年前抽奖抽了个双人旅行，现在才想起来，免费的两天一泊，不去就浪费了。”

二宫说：“你朋友那么多，随便找一个。”

“然后旅行就变成了我的离婚自白书，我可不想被人刨根问底。”

“你都跟家里人坦白了还怕朋友圈刷屏？”

樱井高深莫测地看了看二宫。

二宫眉心一蹙，说：“你该不会是想邀请我？”

樱井咧嘴：“我就喜欢聪明人，你考虑考虑？”

“不去。”二宫即答，“我最讨厌旅行。”

樱井拦住他：“你看，两个重归单身青年的疗伤之旅，听起来挺不错的吧，我当时还提前做好了所有日程安排，你都不用带大脑去。”

二宫想也未想，摔门放话：“不去。”

几周后。樱井殷勤地推着两个旅行箱上了新干线，二宫在后方走得不慌不忙，非等着新干线鸣笛前几秒才慢悠悠踏上去。

樱井去过不少地方，每年总会挤出时间全世界奔跑，可能和他本身研究者的身份有关，脚下不断追寻和踏足新土地，是他亲近地球的方式之一。

二宫看过樱井写的旅行记录，高原丛林，极地荒漠，听起来像二宫游戏里会经历的困难副本。朝夕相处是快速了解一个人的绝佳途径，这样的了解会发掘优点，也会暴露缺点。恐怕几个月前的他也没想过会在结束婚姻生活后立刻与一位素不相识的同性共住一个屋檐，放在他之前的人生里，这样的事件不只是意外，已经称得上是事故了。

事故发生，他还顺从地接纳，这是一种改变。改变无论是好是坏，他的确该感谢樱井。

樱井中的这个头奖显然是二人行情侣套餐，目的地直指深山老林。

他们下了车天气骤凉，傍晚开始飘雪，是泡温泉理想时节。二宫的心情却被这场忽如其来的雪冻到冰点，这家伙怕冷。

温泉旅店外点着昏黄的灯，雪中隐隐现着个小教堂轮廓。他们住顶楼，窗外视野白茫。二宫说这地段像个密室，被人抛尸荒野都难以察觉。

樱井配合，故意压低声音说那你今晚可得小心了。

温泉地全是落雪，热汤腾着雾气，现在还属淡季，池间人影寥寥。樱井说话带着室内回音，不知他在高兴个什么。他泡了一会儿就想往室外跑，光溜溜跑了一阵还不忘回头让二宫跟上。

着实不像个三十好几的人。

樱井说二宫这个情绪哪里像泡温泉的，二宫缩在池边一角，脑袋搭着毛巾，仰头向后，喉结凸起。他皮肤很白，摘草莓的时候樱井就发觉了，同住后知晓这家伙缺乏运动也不爱晒太阳，烟瘾还不小，长久肯定不健康。

樱井和他正相反，身材比例不错，也不知他这文绉绉的教授练一身肌肉做什么。

他盯了盯二宫：“回去你要不要跟我去健身？你这样的小身板，握力什么的能达标？”

二宫隔着热气轻描淡写回瞟了眼他，静默表示拒绝。

“你高中什么部的？”

二宫捏了捏手腕：“野球。”

“看出来了。”樱井说，“现在没在打了吗？”

二宫说：“偶尔吧，朋友有个野球队，会过去当个外援。”

“阪神饭？”

“不，巨人。”

“我不怎么看职业赛，但是高中野球赛我会看，我弟喜欢。”

二宫说：“所以你除了观星就没别的爱好了？”

“我比较三分钟热度，小时候剑道钢琴插花都学过。”

“插花？”二宫喉音一笑。

樱井说：“很正统的那种，穿和服，坐不正还要挨板子。”他不满，“很难想象吗？”

“肌肉男插花，是挺难想象的。”

樱井冲他泼水：“你再笑我揍你了啊。”

二宫游得远：“大学教授动手打人，可是罪加一等。”

樱井瞪他：“你过来点，我都看不见你了。”见二宫不动，樱井划水朝他那边游。

洞窟愈发深黑，雪声簌簌，樱井视野忽而一黑，瞳孔还没适应环境突如其来的昏暗。

樱井的手肘被一只温热的手掌捉住。

“别再往前了，前面全是石头。”

樱井回头，二宫隐隐绰绰的轮廓和池中水痕潋滟交辉，洞内安了声控灯，池边打亮一盏青色光晕。

那光晕以直线探照，二宫盯着樱井，樱井盯着他下巴痣，再逐步向上，四目交汇。

二宫皮肤很白，这个想法刚刚已经在樱井的脑中滚过了，此时这想法又像弹幕似的翻卷重来，经由中枢解读，竟和刚才诠释出截然不同的信息。

二宫松了手。他哗啦一声从池中站起，水花停留在他背上和腰部，还有些顺着腿根不住往下淌。

“我去吃饭。”

樱井喉咙泛渴，说话声音竟也哑了，他说：“好。”

晚饭樱井在房内吃的，二宫一个人去的酒店餐馆，两人这是室内派室外派设定对调，挺新鲜。

樱井发现房间内只有一张双人床，浴室是高档双人浴缸，挂壁装潢也故作桃心样式。其实以前樱井也和同性去旅游过，遇到这种状况还能彼此打趣吐槽，现在他尽量把半边思维封闭，不是打趣吐槽的时候，只当落雪冻坏脑子，绝非不正之念。

二宫回来时神色如常，樱井盘腿在看电视，二宫躺在床上玩手机。

樱井斜瞟他：“吃了些什么？”

二宫背对着他，片刻才回：“乌冬。”

“外面的雪是不是越下越大了，刚刚看到新干线都停了。”

二宫没回他。

樱井讪讪，百无聊赖调着电视频道。

空气静下。

此刻敲门声响了。樱井抬头，二宫也转过身。两人相望，樱井起身开门。

“你们好。”门口站着两个男性，说话带着关西腔，其中一位向里张望了一阵，“啊，找到了，NINO！”

樱井狐疑，二宫挠着头走过来，他笑着也回了声你们好。

两人是刚刚在晚饭时间和二宫认识的，因为聊得挺开心，想接着喝酒续杯。樱井皱眉，心想二宫忽然展现的社交能力有点吓人，吃个晚饭还能拐两个酒友回来，怀疑他是不是有千张脸，怎么对樱井就不是这个情绪。

那两人带了瓶清酒进屋，四人席地而坐。那两人其中一人好像是纸牌魔术师，刚刚在餐厅里和二宫交流了魔术心得，以为二宫是同行。

二宫摆手说不是不是。

樱井说：“你还会纸牌魔术？”

二宫抿着酒：“也就前几年边看DVD边学的。”

“我都没看过，你怎么不给我披露一下。”

二宫说：“普通人谁会突然拿出纸牌给其他人披露，一般这是我在年会时候的保留项目。”

气氛总算回归正常。

樱井心情舒坦，对这两位关西朋友也看顺眼了。

四个不同职业的人聊天，话题层出不穷。

他们喝了大半瓶清酒，又买了点小菜。酒意上脑，那两位关西人也不再扭捏，从卫生间出来的樱井看见他们两人桌下的手一直紧紧牵在一起。

樱井一愣，二宫还在和他们聊。按照那人平常的细心程度，肯定老早看见了。

“樱井桑和二宫桑是朋友？”关西朋友问。

樱井回神，他点头。

关西朋友笑得有些诡秘，他说：“我们是新婚。”

二宫“诶”了一声，他托腮笑起：“恭喜你们。”

他们歪歪斜斜互搂着腰站起：“就不打扰你们了，旅途愉快。”

他们把剩余的清酒留在了房间，勾肩搭背地边哼歌边走出去。

二宫仍在小酌，浴衣被他扯得泛皱，盘腿姿势也变了，嘴里嚼着鱿鱼干。

樱井若无其事问：“你要睡外面还是里面？”

二宫咬着杯嘴，刘海搭下，眼睛被隐掉，他伸了个懒腰：“你要是太介意，我就睡地上。”

樱井坐在床沿：“我介意什么？”

二宫瞅着电视屏幕。

樱井率先上床钻被，他躺下，说：“外边留给你了。”

其实根本不困，樱井对着墙壁眨眼，他听见二宫调小了电视声音，又继续喝了几杯。之后进卫生间洗漱，出来时他关掉了所有灯。

床铺塌陷，二宫掀开被子躺在外侧，左手搭在额头，他忽在空气里轻笑。

“还说不介意，那你睁着眼睛干什么？等我睡着？”

樱井上身一僵，他幽幽回头，发现二宫也正侧卧着他。

想必是刚才酝酿睡意时在脑中挥之不去的问题，樱井说：“NINO。”

“……”

“你究竟为什么离的婚？”

他们挨得挺近，能感受到呼吸频率，一起一伏。

二宫换了个趴卧似的姿势，他身上还有淡淡的沐浴露香气。

“我不是同性恋，你别瞎想。”

樱井一窘，他说：“我没这个意思。”

二宫叹了口气：“十八岁的时候。”

“诶？”

“十八岁的时候，我参加了人生中最后一场野球比赛，我把最佳投手的奖章一路握回家，同一条回家路，明明走了十多年，那天却大不一样。家门口忽然拉起黄线，警察戴着口罩出出入入，后来我父亲的遗体被抬出来，我记得前一天他还为我大声应援，第二天就毫无征兆地选择自我了结。葬礼也没几个人来，亲戚全部断绝关系，倒是来了一堆追债的人。我母亲带我搬家，换了很小的房子。别人眼里我们是被抛弃的人，被社会剩下的人，可怜又悲情，还有媒体想找我们做文章，被我母亲用球杆挥走了。那可是我最喜欢的球杆，就这么差点被她拿来当凶器。”

“工作后状况好转，从最低处一点点向上爬，每天都在工作里扮演另一个自己。开朗的，逢迎的，能说会道的，能把数字翻一倍的。好像尝到了不被抛弃的甜头，恋爱，结婚，升职，然后回到正轨。”

二宫半闭着眼，声音又轻又细。

“你上次那个比喻挺不错，牵线风筝似的爱情，手里的那根线迟早会断，不是风太大，就是自己不得不拿剪刀剪。她……出轨了，说来讽刺，对象是我的直系下属。其实婚内出轨这种事，一旦下决心做，不可能会有不暴露的一天。只是在局面还能得以掌控的时候，我选择亲手拿剪刀把手里的线剪断罢了。母亲对这件事反应挺大，她近年来精神不太好，总觉着我又像十八岁那样经历一次被抛弃，被剩下，好不容易从夹层里探出脑袋，实则仍在那里原地踏步。”

樱井脸沉了沉：“抱歉，我不该这么追根刨底。”

二宫睁开眼，他说：“你有没有过曾经很喜欢一样东西，觉得那是属于自己的，不能让给别人的。比如喜欢的游戏，喜欢的模型。如果喜欢的东西忽然不见了，可能自己会抑郁到三天吃不下饭。但三天过后抑郁程度逐渐减少，再过一段时间，彻底走出来，就算那时候那个东西自己回来，你也会发现自己没有那么喜欢它了。其实不是不喜欢它，而是内心默默把喜欢那时的它的自己给丢掉了，忘记了。这种想法一旦出现，便再不可挽回。所以你看，连自己都在做着抛弃自己的事，又何苦怪得了别人？”

樱井说：“不，那只是你没遇到最喜欢的。”

二宫抬眸：“最喜欢的？”

“你上一次奋不顾身做一件事是什么时候？”

二宫沉思。

“我猜是十八岁的野球赛吧，你想把奖章第一时间拿回家，那时你心里有着最喜欢的事物，最重要的亲人。”樱井凑近他，“这世上一定有人喜欢你，奋不顾身喜欢你，像你的母亲，或者别的什么哪里的人，在你找到同样一个可以为其奋不顾身的人之前，就只是和一些错误的爱情擦肩而过罢了。你给了她自由，并非她抛弃了你。而一件事有因一定有果，有坏就一定有好。”

“比如？”

“比如，你多了一个朋友。”樱井笑起来，“你认识了我，虽然我也不是什么了不起的人，但只要你不跟我绝交，我就不会弃你不顾，你缺烟的时候我会分你一支烟，你无家可归的时候我会收留你。”

二宫淡淡回：“然后我得给你洗衣做饭缴纳房租。”

樱井“喂”了一声：“难得鸡汤炖得这么好，你不要突然现实主义好不好？”

二宫一个翻身：“我睡了。”

樱井盯着他的背影，给他挪了些被子过去。

“翔桑。”

“嗯？”

二宫闷了个音：“谢谢。”

樱井心一暖。

仿佛光火一瞬，抽丝剥茧，寻踪觅源，他稍微离眼前这个男人近了些。

二宫这人，具体是个什么属性构造，过了今日樱井也未必能弄明白。

他和樱井想象中大不一样。实际并不复杂，没那么多弯绕，还真挚得可爱。

樱井想起之前他去观看自家弟弟野球赛的事。

如果时光倒退十数载，他可以想象球场上的少年二宫意气风发，他大笑，他狂奔，他在泥泞里摔跟头，他操纵着手中最为锋利的武器，他绕场一周带起青草拂动，他低头亲吻着黄色棒球，他发现了人群外的樱井——穿着西装，格格不入。

夕阳中，十八岁的二宫一溜烟小跑到樱井跟前。

他们面前有一张细密的铁丝网。

身后是球场的欢呼，漫天的掌声，清新的风。

二宫将棒球帽反扣，他双手扶上铁丝网，声音稚嫩。

他说：“为你，我可以。”

“可以什么？”铁丝网外的樱井问。

二宫唇角漾着笑。

“可以奋不顾身。”

樱井闭上眼，窗外的雪声愈发远了。

是个好梦。

旅行这种事是把双刃剑。

要么一拍两散，要么感情升温。很显然，樱井和二宫是从濒临一拍两散的危机中拯救出来，直接跃进了感情。

回东京后樱井离婚的事藏掖不住，和几个固定好友知会了声，隔几周传遍好友圈。这下模范青年失足，爱情更加难信。樱井经常被叫出去单身聚会，昔日没结婚的依旧孤零零单着。他们打着要给樱井治疗情伤的旗号，实则是为聚众拼酒找个正当理由。

要是喝酒的地方离二宫公司近，樱井都会给二宫发信息邀他过来。每次樱井会给二宫留个位置，那人一来直接往樱井身边坐。樱井替他倒酒加冰，递筷子分沙拉，搞得二宫像樱井的顶头上司。二宫倒不介意，有时也直接吃樱井碗里的，旁人权当这是大亲友待遇，而樱井对待朋友向来尽心。

当然，这尽心程度还包括带二宫去行星体验馆，登山，乃至健身房。

后两项是他连拖带拽的。

每个周末樱井总会计划点什么，实行几周后二宫连说不行，不能有了新欢忘了旧，落下的游戏必须一一捡起。宅男不动，樱井也没法动了。

樱井坐在沙发上看书，二宫斜躺在地板上按掌机。

冬天地上凉，后来樱井网购了个绒毛地毯，让二宫随意翻滚。

圣诞节樱井去接二宫下班，没提前告诉二宫，一个人拎着个小蛋糕在公司楼下的寒风中缩着身子在等。

二宫走出电梯间，低头摆弄手机。樱井从他背后凑过去，用手探他脖子。

二宫一个激灵，回头吓了一跳。

樱井说：“我买了几盘末日片，我们回去看。”

“圣诞节看什么末日片。”

樱井笑：“就知道你会这么说，我还顺了张海绵宝宝。”

回程途中得走过长长的陡坡，两旁装饰满了圣诞灯。樱井无意识撞着二宫的肩，蛋糕袋子被二宫拎在手里。

街边有人在唱柴田淳。

二宫停下步，喉间轻轻在哼，他哼得零碎，嗓音却出奇好听。

“你会唱？”

二宫不可置否：“你肯定不相信，当时为了攒钱买吉他，我也在街边唱过。”

樱井勾过他肩膀：“我们过去看看。”

那唱歌的女生在寒风中冻得够呛，捏着话筒的双手一直抖。

樱井按着二宫肩，两人默默逆着人流方向安静地听。那女生唱完，樱井和二宫掏了身上所有零钱，女生脸红扑扑的，她从吉他箱里掏出一朵玫瑰，递到樱井手上，她说谢谢。

樱井把玫瑰转递给二宫：“奖励你的。”

“什么？”

“当时为了买吉他站在街边唱歌的时候，肯定没有人送你玫瑰，我补给你。”

二宫说：“你对得起人家姑娘吗？”

樱井硬塞给二宫，又冲那唱歌的姑娘招了招手。

两人举起手机自拍，自下而上的陡坡长如龙蛇，夜幕里的灯海睁着眼。

二宫前发被吹乱，樱井伸手拨了拨。

“……翔君？”

身后传来一个声音。

两人转过身，樱井脸上笑一滞。二宫低头，手间那玫瑰掉了朵红色花瓣。

纱织穿得挺暖和，她一个人拎着大包小包，脸上没怎么化妆。

她看了眼樱井，又看了眼二宫，也许还有那朵奇怪的玫瑰花。

二宫垂下手，玫瑰耷拉在身侧。

樱井抿紧唇，冲她点了点头。

之后氛围静默。没什么多余的交谈，纱织赶时间，打完招呼便遁入人潮，走得飞快。

樱井站定片刻，待他回神，二宫已经一个人往前走了。

他连忙小跑跟上。

碟片推进DVD凹槽，樱井和二宫一人抱了个抱枕占据沙发两侧。

两人没什么谈话，电影里传出嗡嗡爆炸，末日片的烦闷声响吵得樱井头脑发沉。

他半点没看进去。

他悄然回头，二宫蜷成一团，正看得认真。那人脱了西装，穿的居家服，那身居家服其实也是前段时间和樱井一起去买的，买了两件同款。

仿佛是层节约幌子，家里成双成对的东西多了起来。

不光室内服，抱枕，牙刷，毛巾，茶杯，最近进化到了袜子和内裤。樱井觉着没什么不对，买一赠一，理所当然。

房间很暖，空调温度调得有些高。

樱井咽了咽喉结，片刻间，二宫的眼睛和他牢牢对上。

二宫打量着樱井，脸上无甚表情，全身姿势甚至一动没动。

樱井没敢解读他眼里藏着什么，或许有座世外孤岛，有颗第十行星，向来无人问津，因这些本不该存在。他蛰伏，静候第一个踏往孤岛的人，第一个登陆行星的人，那是天地间独一无二的英雄勇者，奋不顾身的渺小爱人。

下一秒，樱井栖身过去。

他抓开二宫怀里的抱枕，丢在地上。

没什么不对。

微微歪头，吻住二宫下唇。

理所当然。

空气更热，他鼻翼冒了汗。

二宫的鼻尖却很凉，连同那人的嘴唇。

贴上嘴唇那瞬两人同一时间哼了声，樱井甚至全身压过去，他按倒二宫，两人陷在沙发上。樱井急切地吻他，每一次碰撞到唇都是一声水音，他捏着二宫的耳垂，揉搓，又到下巴，再回到他脑袋顶，穿梭进黑色发丛。

二宫昂起头，眼睛眯成一条线。他看见樱井的睫毛在抖，再远些，他看见了桌上花瓶里的那朵鲜红玫瑰。

沙发很小，二宫抬手一个反压，樱井翻了半个身，还没完全翻过，他噗通一声滚下沙发。

末日片里枪声四起，伴随磅礴海浪，人群哭成一团。

樱井横躺在地上，胸腔大喘气。

二宫靠着沙发背脊坐起，下唇发红，他们两默默看了眼对方，目光一高一低，樱井后背聚焦了另一层热。

很快，二宫双脚滑下沙发，他啪地关掉电视，光脚站起。

他绕过樱井，走得仓皇，地上的绒毛地毯被他们弄得不太平整。

樱井躺在地上，室内空调呼呼吹个不停，二宫关上了卧室门。

其实这种危险气息樱井感知已久。

开始像一寸土里的一棵苗，樱井给它加点水，二宫为它洒点光，树苗发育，且肆无忌惮。

他们沉默守护，为它遮风挡雨，让它不为人知。问题确实复杂，比他们过去遇到的问题复杂多了，但这棵苗终会长大。

除非自此断水绝光，让它保持干枯姿态沉入土中，像从未在这世上来过一般。

樱井一向是个不甘心的人，不喜欢逃跑，也不愿意妥协。

他会认真反思来龙去脉，恨不得把自己所思所想拆解成一个个零件，拿着放大镜好好研究每一颗螺丝钉，找出哪里出错，根源是何。

可这并不属于他工作里需要用逻辑思维解决问题的范畴。

他有过一次失败的爱情体验，导致到现在也没悟出成功窍门。可这段时间所作所为，他不相信二宫毫无感觉，那人如此机警，樱井说什么都能被他理解出弦外之音。

他们放任树苗发芽，成长，因为他们根本找不到一个让它停下来的理由。

樱井在沙发上躺了一晚，前半夜失眠，后半夜噩梦。

早上迷迷糊糊被闹钟叫醒，他从沙发上腾地弹起，二宫的卧室门大敞，那人已经上班去了。

樱井揉了揉脸，脑袋还疼着。他走向洗漱间，途中停了步。

桌上放着早餐，还有温度，樱井怔在原地，他俯身闻了闻，热气扑了他满脸。

久违的香。

樱井开始给二宫打电话。

以前他也打过，但属于有事才打。现在没事照样打，名嘴教授也会拿着电话语无伦次。明明之前相处顺利，现在两人却忽然像回归笨拙似的双双打起哑谜。

你进，我进，你不进，我则守。

樱井从未感受过被一个人如此牵制的滋味，仿佛二宫浑身上下都长满磁针，樱井会为了配合他调试自己身上的南北极，直至他们互相吸引，互相贴合。

美好又痛苦。

可他们并没谁抢先讲出现在这个状态究竟是怎么回事，两人都有过前车之鉴，都怕重蹈覆辙，就像从中间开始翻看一本书，他们错过了从头开始的扉页那一章。

樱井忽然发现桌边那个花瓶里的圣诞玫瑰快枯萎了，即便这些日子他一直不忘给它浇水。

或许是阳光不够充足，或许是水分没有控制正确，或许花瓶本身就不适合它。

无论条件掌握得多么完美，没有根的玫瑰，迟早会凋谢。

樱井又想起他之前做的那个梦。

十八岁的棒球少年是他没来得及欣赏的风景，他们不再处于轻易放手一搏的冲动年纪，可若命运不这样发生，他不会拥有遇见二宫的机会。

樱井未必无所畏惧。

遇见是美好的，生活却很长，而聪明人，往往顿悟得太快。

新年前，二宫被公司高层叫去谈话。

会议室内昏暗黑沉，二宫坐下，秘书摆了个电脑放在二宫面前。

消息是早上被人恶意发布在公司论坛，标题显著，高亮“人事部部长形婚真相”几个大字，一个早上热度直线攀升。

个人家务事放大到众人眼球前本非光彩事，只是发帖人用词敏感，一看就是针对二宫。从二宫和樱井同住一间公寓开始，到圣诞节晚两人在公司门口见面，配上二宫部长前些时间的离婚传言，可以讲一个精彩度不小的故事。

高层说已经让人删帖，公司不是八卦场，每个人的私生活也没必要拿来当剧本看。

话虽如此，泼出去的水很难收回来。始作俑者不难猜，二宫看见他那位直系下属端着咖啡杯看了一天好戏。

一个人对另一个人的恶意有时往往来得毫无缘由，就算二宫在公司无处容身，他那位下属又能收获什么渔翁之利，可惜，人有时就享受这种瞬间凌驾他人的畸形喜悦。

流言飘在卫生间，食堂，茶水室，每个人的line群组里。

好的风评建立起来需要漫长时间，可要让它土崩瓦解却是眨眼之间。

二宫拉上百叶窗，将那些电脑前窃窃私语的脑袋关在门外。

天色暗沉，漫长的冬季还没过去。

酒吧里人头攒动，二宫坐在吧台前喝酒。

烟雾缭绕处，他那位下属正绘声绘色地讲着自己的大能耐。

二宫点燃一根烟，拿起手机，镜头内红灯亮起，录制着不远处那家伙左拥右抱的香艳场景，之后他收了手，传了个匿名邮件发送出去。

这时一个怯生生的酒保端着一杯酒，走到光线处故意崴了脚，杯子一倾，泼了沙发间那家伙一脸。

那人骂骂咧咧站起，形象全无，一个拳头横起，将那酒保按在地上揍。

很快招来了警察。受伤的酒保捂脸站起，他顺着人群缝隙看了眼吧台。

刚刚递他泼酒费的男人已经不见了，只留下一个空荡荡的酒杯。

樱井对着料理书，一点一点加着调味料。接连失败了好几次，做出来的还是个半成品。他起锅，扯掉围裙，拿了两个高脚杯，中间摆放了一瓶精致的红酒。

玄关传来声音，他在厨房这头回了声欢迎回来。

却无人应答，樱井关掉灶台，擦着手往外走。

二宫靠墙站着，他盯着玄关某一处。那块墙壁上曾经挂过樱井的结婚照，现在却只剩一颗细小的钉子。

“NINO？”

二宫机械地转过头，眼底有些茫然。

“你喝酒了？”樱井说，“晚饭吃过了吗？”

二宫脱掉鞋，他没好气说：“樱井翔，你不必这样对我。”

“什么？”

“在你自己都搞不明白我们是什么关系之前，你不必这样鼓动自己对我好。”

樱井皱眉，他正色：“你怎么回事？”

二宫没理会，他踏着地板蹭过樱井肩膀。

公文包被他抱在怀里，走的路线却歪歪扭扭，显然喝了不少酒。

樱井伸手，率先抓住二宫胳膊。

二宫惊上一惊，回身时手中公文包像飞碟似的砸了出去。

落脚点是客厅内樱井的星体神圣区域，从地球开始，八大行星模型如同多米诺效应，一个接一个扑倒在地。

响动不小，乒乒乓乓，两人均是一愣。

二宫醒神了，他颤巍巍蹲下身，将地上那些行星模型一个个捡起。

他知道这些东西对樱井的重要性，有些懊恼，他嘴中如蚊虫般轻细说了句“抱歉”。

手里握着的地球还没放回原位，樱井自他身后蹲下，从后紧紧拥住他。

这些东西有什么所谓。

樱井想。

地球颓然松掉，那颗蓝色的星体滚落着与其他行星相撞。

两人仿佛置身宇宙中心，穿越地球46亿年的时间，以小得可怜的几率相遇。

樱井抱着他，说：“我喜欢和你在一起。”

二宫的呼吸变促。

樱井又问：“你明明也喜欢和我在一起，对吗？”

二宫不答。

樱井吻着他的耳朵：“你有其他喜欢的人？”

“你放不下以前的感情？”

“她那样对你，你总不会还想着回头？”

话音刚落，二宫忽掉头转身，也不知是哪句话引燃了他。

他按着樱井的肩膀一把压下，樱井两只手被他生生制住，砰一声，在地上撞得不轻。

二宫骑坐在樱井身上，樱井瞪大眼，只见二宫俯下身，眼里雾气散了，露着恨。

他用鼻尖轻轻碰着樱井的脸，樱井的鼻，再蹭了蹭他的下巴。

“你不怕吗？”

二宫问。

“你知道和男人做是什么感觉么？”

樱井说：“NINO。”

“所以我说了，你不必这样对我。”

“……”

二宫力气不小，他眼睛迅速发红，双手像用力过猛，手腕不住地颤。

片刻，他坐直身，踉踉跄跄从地上爬起。

一阵风似的拉开房间把手，啪嗒上了锁。

二宫的公文包掉出几张揉皱的传真纸。

传真纸上的照片一角露着两个男人的背影。

樱井脸色乍变，他起身将那些纸猛地抽出，仔仔细细审阅一遍。

他越看越气，咬咬牙，他抓起那些写着诽谤二宫形婚的纸，冲过去啪啪啪敲起二宫的卧室门。

“二宫和也，你开门。”

“你给我开门。”

里面没响动，樱井更气愤。

只能把那些纸摊开再揉皱，揉皱再摊开，当仇人似的蹂躏。

愤懑宣泄完，樱井退后，坐倒在沙发。

他开始思考，冷静地思考。

樱井母亲打电话让樱井回家过年，全家都齐了，就差他一个。

樱井侧目盯着二宫的卧室房门，心里仍不是滋味。

他想说不去，可他若不走，二宫怕是不会有从那屋子里出来的心。

樱井穿好外套，又去敲了敲二宫的门，竭力好声好气。

“NINO，我回家一趟，很快回来，你有事给我打电话。”樱井站在门前，叹了口气，“你不出来吃饭，你还能憋着不上厕所？”

知道宿醉的人不好惹，樱井把那些纸张统统丢进垃圾桶，再将昨天的饭菜用保鲜膜挨个包好。

至少二宫饿不死。

樱井回家，全程心不在焉。

隔三差五看手机，整点一到就看表。

樱井母亲发现端倪：“你这是赶着投胎呢？”

樱井破天荒没跟她打趣，说：“没。”

“没事才怪。”樱井母亲咂嘴，“之前也没见你这么失魂落魄，现在这是怎么回事？”

樱井摇头，说：“真没事。”

樱井母亲哼了哼：“你要有事赶紧走，免得人在这里，魂都丢到千里之外了。”

樱井沉默。

樱井母亲叹气：“又看上谁了？”

樱井一愣，他抬头。

“知子莫若母。”樱井母亲嫌弃，“第一眼就看出来了，相思病，还病得不轻。”

樱井脸一阴，干脆破罐破摔：“是，您说的不错，我是有一个很喜欢的人。”

樱井母亲敛了笑。

“但那个人您可能不会喜欢。”樱井说，“您甚至会认为我做了错事，大错特错，错得离谱，明明这个年纪了，还像个高中生似的要您操心。”

樱井母亲看向他，她叫了声翔君。

“你感情上的事从没让我操心过，之前那段我也以为你过得很幸福，可后来呢，后来证明事实正相反，我们所认为的理想和幸福，其实是硬加在你身上的压力和束缚。你说我不会喜欢，你都说到这份上，可能我真的不会喜欢。但日子是你在过，我不喜欢，不代表我能怎么样，我又不喜欢演电视剧，我还想逍遥自在地安度退休生活，你爸爸他……”

“可能会没有孩子。”樱井打断她。

樱井母亲怔了怔，她静下来。

“可能会没有孩子。”樱井重复道。

樱井母亲移开目光，喃喃了声“这样啊”。

“很……抱歉。”

樱井母亲抿了抿唇，欲言又止。她摇摇头，说：“我知道了。”

她又问：“那么这次呢？”

樱井不解。

“这次会后悔吗？”

樱井想起那次的对话，他说：“现在还没有后悔。”

“将来呢？”

“将来的事谁知道。”樱井挺坚定，“但……一定会比现在更好。”

樱井冲回家，掏钥匙开门，屋内没开灯，和樱井走时没什么两样。他生怕短短离开一瞬一回来就人去楼空，还好这个脑洞只存在他的心惊胆战里。

樱井喘着气，丢掉钥匙走进屋。

二宫卧室门半掩着，樱井悄悄凑过去，里面只有电脑屏幕的蓝色亮光。

樱井推开门，发现二宫正在睡觉。

地上全是游戏，一看就知这家伙又在没命似的玩。樱井蹲在二宫床边，用手蹭了蹭那人下巴。

二宫眉头很紧，他小声嚷了句“疼。”

“疼？”樱井一愣，他问，“哪里疼？”

樱井摸了摸二宫额头，上面全是汗。

“NINO？”

樱井掀开被子，那家伙汗水浸透背心，脸色白得厉害。

“你哪里疼？”樱井凑过去吻他的脸，“NINO，你睁开眼。”

二宫晃了晃脑，他零零碎碎讲：“脚扭了。”

樱井盯他的腿：“你在家不出门还能把脚扭了？”

二宫嘶着凉气：“玩游戏玩太久，一站起来就拉了韧带。”

樱井瞠目，下一秒有些哭笑不得。

现在明明到了感动关头，怎么这家伙一句话就把整个画风给崩了。

这下樱井悲情男主角做不成，只能做个暴力搬运工。

樱井边背他边骂：“二宫和也，我算是毁了，毁你手里了，我还头脑发热地向我妈坦白了，明明你还没答应我，你说你怎么能不答应我。”

二宫趴在樱井背上，整个人半梦半醒。

“你问我怕不怕，我当然怕，可两个人怕总比一个人怕来的好。”樱井迅速按着电梯门，“我老在想我们没有按部就班，可一部电影，就算从中间开始看，就算缺失了开头的那些精彩度，也不会影响结局的走向。你要知道，命运和机会都是有限的，我们要是再坐着干等，很快所有的运气都会用完的。”

“我甚至挺感谢那个恶意的家伙，如果不是他，可能我真不知道什么时候才敢向你走出这一步，我甚至觉着或许永不打破，维持一种朦胧才是最好。然而我错了，我只要想到如果你错过了我，以后那些命中注定的东西一定会降临在你和其他的谁身上。我光是这么一想，就特别难受，就像又经历一次分手一样难受。”

“NINO，我不想错过你。”樱井在夜里中缓缓开口，“所以你也别……错过我。”

樱井看不见二宫的脸，只得大步朝前一个劲大无畏地走。

两人的影子在地上变大变小，每一步樱井都走得心跳如雷。

夜路却静极了，这是个宁谧的寒冬，让人安心。

不知过了多久。

直到樱井赶紧耳尖一软，像有人在他耳边戳了个柔嫩的棉花糖。

二宫咬住他耳垂，探头，他吻了吻樱井的鬓角。

樱井脚一软，差点在夜路里翻车。

“你知道吗？”二宫像还疼着，他轻声说，“这世上人与人相遇的几率只有千万分之五，相知的几率只有十亿分之三，相爱的概率是亿万分之一。”

樱井放缓脚步。

二宫接着讲：“你带我去地球体验馆的时候我就发觉，46亿年这样漫长，可我却遇见了你，还不止一次。当时我就想……”

“想什么？”

二宫搂紧樱井脑袋：“想命运什么的，大概就是这样一回事了。”

樱井沉沉笑起：“你这是在表白？“

“你难道不是？”

“是，我们都是。”

“是什么？”

“是你喜欢我。”樱井说，“而我正好也爱着你。”

二宫脸一红：“樱井翔，你再不快点跑，我腿就要废了。”

“说什么呢。”

樱井一惊，拔腿就跑，边跑边嚷：“废了还不是要我养。”

两个男人伴着夜灯一路疾行，终点未知。

这一次，他们选择为爱奋不顾身。

-全文完-


	6. 金牌秘书

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我也不知道写的啥了。商战？

月白风清，夜晚的东京渐入沉睡。  
鳞次栉比的建筑物之间徒然耸立的高楼在这片黑暗中异军突起，俯瞰如同蝼蚁的万千生灵。  
  
二宫和也坐在窗前喝酒。  
他盘着腿，听见门外电梯声乍响，他抬头看了看时间，眼中无甚表情。  
  
门被打开，樱井西装革履的出现，他神色匆匆，踩着拖鞋进来的时候在偌大的空间里搜寻了半天，直到和窗前蜷缩着身子窝着的二宫对上双眼，这才将眼内的警惕防备卸下了分毫。  
他倒并无顾虑，对着二宫点点头，径自脱掉外套，坐在沙发上。  
他看见茶几上放着牛皮纸封好的文件袋，上面赫然几个大字映入樱井眼帘。  
他并不动声色。  
  
二宫从窗边站起，月白睡衣松松垮垮，他晃了晃红酒，饶有兴趣地瞧着樱井。  
  
熟料樱井说道：“我记得你上次说过，我们私下里还是不要见面了。”  
二宫勾着嘴角，不气不恼，他说：“你就当现在是工作时间好了。”  
樱井皱眉：“工作时间？”  
二宫光着脚，在陈列着整齐红酒架台上寻觅出另一个空杯子，他挠了挠脑袋，说：“当初签合同的时候就说过，我的私人秘书，要做到随叫随到。”  
  
樱井额角青筋微动，神色并不好看，他没好气道：“下周的展会已经张罗好，定了周五飞纽约的两张机票，需要我把日程安排发到唐泽小姐的工作邮箱里吗？”  
二宫眉头蹙起，转瞬又平缓下来，他在樱井身边坐下。  
两人挨得密不透风，樱井甚至能感受到那层薄薄的布料背后烫得慑人的肌肤，他不自在地将左腿往边上移了移，目光轻瞟，发现茶几上放着几盒感冒药，零零散散的掉出几枚药片。  
远处窗外阑珊灯火像被踩在脚下，樱井不敢盯着看太久，喉咙堵得厉害，却不知这口气是在怄给谁看。  
二宫一手撑着下巴，一手将桌上那牛皮纸袋掀开，他漫不经心地说：“有人向我参了你一本，说上个月公司情报外泄的那件事，和你沾了关系。”  
  
樱井眼中墨色云集，他垂下目光，却是毫不辩驳。  
“不过你不用担心，我都处理好了，造谣的人，明天开始不会出现在公司里了。”  
他淡淡地说着，埋头找出一根烟，对着樱井昂首示意。  
樱井从侧兜里掏出火机，二宫凑过来，耳尖便蹭过樱井鬓角，燃起的火光照亮两人双眼，二宫轻咳着后退，翘起腿，伸了个懒腰，说：“以后不要掺和这些事了，那营业部部长一向张狂，我不过找个理由把他弄下去，算不得是为了你，你不必多想。”  
樱井一愣，他沉声说：“你就不担心，也许我真的参与了那件事？”  
  
二宫咬着烟嘴，毫无所动，只是歪着脑袋看他，说：“你参与了吗？”  
樱井被他这直线球问得语塞，只得转移话题，道：“今天接到了唐泽小姐秘书的电话，打探了你明日行程。”  
二宫若有所思，说：“唐泽小姐的约，自然要赴。”  
他这话像故意说给樱井听似的，果不其然樱井一滞，竟僵硬地摸索起电话来：“那我回复她一下——”  
手被二宫按住。  
樱井回头，二宫近在咫尺，右手撑着他肩膀，这次眼眸里清波缱绻，飘飘绕绕，无所遁形。  
  
二宫说：“你还要气多久？”  
樱井脸一白：“我什么时候气了？”  
二宫将烟掐灭，搬起指头开始算：“上次你非要跟我吵架，还把我一个人丢在酒店里自己开车走了，你这金牌秘书当得可当真称职——”  
“那是你——”樱井据理以争。  
“我怎么了？”二宫笑道。  
樱井叹了口气，说：“唐泽集团水很深，这次的合作项目只是他们试探我们的一步棋，总公司反对合作的声音不小，只有你一意孤行，不过都说你是英雄难过美人关，唐泽小姐为人不错，你理应好生对待。”  
“不对。”二宫立马反驳，“你气的并不是我非要趟唐泽集团这趟浑水。”  
樱井不答。  
二宫用小腿轻轻蹭了蹭樱井膝盖，他凑近樱井耳边，缓慢吐着气流，他说：“樱井秘书，你到底在气什么？”  
樱井猛地回头，唇角便掠过二宫鼻尖，凉凉的，似乎浸出几丝薄汗。  
两人面面相觑，近到能看见对方乌黑的瞳仁里不太明晰的倒影，融着昏黄的灯火，如梦如幻。  
  
樱井喉结上下吞咽起来，二宫嘴角笑意漾开，他上前，含住樱井下唇。  
轻柔的像羽毛拂面，他吻得又慢又缓，好像对待一盘得来不易的珍馐，舍不得一口吞下，他扣着樱井的后颈，顺着雪白衬衫将手掌滑了进去，樱井浑身一震，蝴蝶骨便跟着蜷起。  
樱井侧着头，有些别扭的和他接吻。  
  
两人只是嘴唇摩挲，唇间干干的，纹路能感受的一清二楚，可单单这样的肌肤相亲，就已经让樱井脑袋炸开，嗡鸣声不绝于耳。  
终于，他率先伸舌，轻轻舔了舔二宫嘴唇。  
二宫蓦然睁眼，和樱井又瞪了好一会儿，他笑起来，将嘴唇微微移开，双腿跨坐在樱井身上，两人陷靠在沙发后侧，额头相抵，樱井扶着他的后背，喘息声变得失频。  
  
二宫对着樱井眨了眨眼，而对方胸前的衬衫也被剥开了大半，他有些玩闹般的攥着樱井胸前乳珠，几下便戏弄的挺立起来。  
樱井眼中一紧，掐着二宫的下巴狠狠地咬住他的嘴。  
  
  
  
这次便毫无刚才的小心试探，只剩撕扯咬噬，二宫喉咙闷哼一声，而自己身上的睡袍早被扯开大半，樱井按着他的腰，用牙齿逡巡过他唇中每一角落，右手的食指却是轻按住二宫的喉结，随着二宫胸腔浮动的呼吸而上下滑动。  
不甘于浅尝辄止，两人吻得暴戾，昏昏沉沉间樱井抬着二宫的腰一翻身，将他死死压在身下，覆住二宫头顶的光源。  
二宫也微微喘着气，嘴唇水光透亮，他甚至不怀好意地抿了抿，对着樱井勾勾手。  
樱井一怔，神情变得犹豫，他意识到自己在做什么的时候起了一丝想要逃跑的心思，可是二宫右腿紧紧缠着他的腰，像看透到他心里去一般。  
  
二宫说：“樱井秘书，你还跑得掉吗？”  
樱井正起身，居高临下地盯着二宫，他低头，碎发便服服帖帖地粘在额角。  
  
他伸手开始解自己身上的扣子，很慢，二宫戏谑地盯着看，表情颇为满意，他说：“嗯，就是该这样听话才对。”  
樱井狠狠瞪了他一眼，顷刻便俯身堵住他的嘴，这次他弓起后背，荡出弧度，咬着二宫下巴上那颗黑痣，又将二宫脖颈乃至心脏部位都照顾了一遍，分外称职，就像他平日里对待的每一项工作一样。  
  
他想二宫说什么，他就得做什么，他的确是做着这样的工作。  
别人眼里他离了二宫什么也不是，利益纷争也好，流言蜚语也罢，也就唯独只剩他们二人的时候，他大概才会产生一种错觉。  
一种二宫其实也离不了他的错觉。  
  
二宫的右手并不安分，随着樱井背脊曲线向下，使坏般在樱井臀缝处流连，樱井睁开眼，单手撑着沙发，另一只手便灵巧地捉着二宫那只手。  
二宫笑：“俯卧撑练的不错，可惜你还是不会后空翻。”  
樱井顶着他的鼻子，说：“我是没听说过秘书还需要会后空翻的，那你应该请的不是秘书，而是保镖。”  
二宫竟配合着点起头来：“你交履历书来的时候把自己写的那么全能，跟个理想情人似的，给你副墨镜你还不是保镖特工什么技能都得有？”  
  
樱井神色不满：“理想情人？”  
二宫“嗯”了一声，说：“所以我才舍不得把你交出去。”  
  
说完他又将樱井的脑袋勾下，两人缠缠绵绵地吻了好一会儿，樱井皮带不知何时被二宫扯开，一把抽出来丢到一旁，而二宫身上的睡袍早已被压得皱巴巴，露出身下水蓝色内裤。  
樱井皱着眉头盯了一会儿，终究用手握上去。  
可是右手再一次被按住。  
樱井不解，抬眼看二宫。  
二宫左手搭着眉间，喉结剧烈滚动几下，他闷闷地吐出一句话。  
他说：“用嘴。”  
  
樱井显然怔了两三秒，可二宫不耐烦地把他往后推了推，自己又没好气地揉了揉脸，催促着说：“——快点。”  
头顶的那面吊灯热源滚滚，樱井背上出了不少汗，他硬着头皮将二宫身下那物翻弄出来，确实涨得充血，显然不能再忍，他张嘴，伸舌绕了上去。  
这样做的确是头一遭。  
  
他不太记得是什么时候开始和二宫有一层这样的关系。  
只知道二宫曾说他坐到现在这个位置，树大招风，周围全是虎视眈眈看着他的人，一招错下，难免会招致崩盘，他没有退路，只能咬牙走下去。  
可是他孤身一人地踏在荆棘里，总归势单力薄，他需要找一个势均力敌的帮手，跟他站在同样高度的巅点，同甘共苦。  
  
他们的确一起共过苦，可甘露之味没尝够几个月，两人便关系不复往昔。  
以前他们都是同吃同住，可现在二宫一个人住在这大得听不到回音的豪宅里，他甚至不知道樱井住在哪里，只是以自己开给他的工资，也绝不会比这里差。  
二宫有时会鬼使神差的想樱井晚上会不会带谁回家，会做什么，会不会和其他人也这样妥协，这样接吻，这样做爱，他再深层想一想，头就有些疼了起来。  
  
  
二宫按着樱井的后脑，他垂着眼睛去看，樱井吞吐的速度有条不紊，技巧性十足，二宫竟觉得不太高兴。  
可那些小心思随着浪花拍打耳际的轰鸣而湮没殆尽。  
  
他闭眼，感受对方舌尖如火，在每一处纹路深入浅出，辗转反侧，从根部到铃口，甚至顶到了对方口腔深处。  
二宫撑起上身，想让樱井停一停，可嘴上说出来的话竟是“再快些”。  
  
窗外不知哪里在放烟花，落地窗被染上一层落寞的金。  
随着耳边烟花炸开，二宫只觉热流直涌，没过多久便身下一滞，尽数喷薄。  
  
他还阖着眼睛喘气，好似离岸已久的干涸游鱼，找不到归属，他听见樱井在一边不停地咳嗽，似乎被呛到了，二宫睁眼，看见樱井眼角还留着一滴诡异的液体。  
二宫脸上一烧，从高潮中缓过来后便跪坐起来，用食指迅速蹭了蹭樱井眼角。  
樱井还在咳，问了句“怎么了？”  
  
二宫正色，说：“我是看你哭了，帮你擦眼泪呢。”  
樱井拍了拍他的脑袋，说：“胡说八道，我什么时候在你面前哭过？”  
听到这话二宫怔忡了片刻，随后又拉着樱井的脖子吻了过去。  
这次两人嘴里的味道都有些难以启齿，二宫摸索着身旁樱井的衣物，胡乱摸出一条领带，他先绕过樱井脖子，结果樱井拦住他问：“你别告诉我今天没玩过的你都要尝一遍鲜。”  
二宫掐着他的下巴，说：“你想玩SM我还不陪呢。”  
他又将那根领带抬起，蒙住樱井双眼，熟练地打了个结，他牵着樱井站起，从背后勾着他的脖颈，推着他向前走，说：“带你去个地方。”  
  
两人不远处有面镜子，赤条条的肉体相缠便被尽收眼底，樱井因为看不见，走得跌跌撞撞，二宫牵着他，让他抬腿，走上冰凉的台阶。  
樱井右手死死攥着二宫，生怕他放手，二宫轻言轻语，说：“我不放手。”  
二宫这话听起来颇为受用，樱井这才安下心来。  
  
他们一直上到了顶层的别室。  
这是一间独立的透明别室，头顶可以看见三两星光。  
他们像暴露在无尽宇宙间，徜徉奔走，却只有彼此。  
  
二宫从后面踮着脚抱住樱井，右手便将他的裤子尽数脱下，握紧他胯下叫嚣的部位。  
樱井被对方这么一握差点跪地，可好在他随即反应过来，便迅速转身将二宫朝下按倒，冰凉的触感充斥着他的感官，结果下一秒樱井脸上被人摔了一管东西。  
他摸着闻了闻，想解开眼前束缚，二宫不让，就带领着樱井的食指挤出润滑剂，然后让他凑到自己后方。  
到这一步便轻车熟路了。  
樱井伸指探了进去，他听见二宫吸了口凉气，只得手上放缓，可谁知二宫攥着他的手腕，说：“继续。”  
两根手指翻搅，疼痛便蔓延开来，二宫眼睛红了一圈，可是樱井看不见。  
  
好在樱井知道用吻来化解疼痛。  
他们又一次深吻起来，舌尖相绕，宛若游蛇，嘴角溢出银丝，二宫咬了咬樱井舌头，樱井哼了哼，也不气恼，直接将手挪出，肉刃在外踟蹰了片刻，便挺身埋了进来。  
二宫疼得叫嚷起来，牙齿把樱井下唇咬破了道小口，有血珠涌出。  
樱井顶得又深又狠，几番冲撞都带着气急败坏的意味。  
二宫只得解开蒙在对方眼睛上的领带。  
  
突如其来的光线让樱井适应了片刻，他首先看见了身下的二宫，眼睛红了一圈，还泛了一层清泪，可是二宫身后那层透明的玻璃之下，竟是夜幕下的东京。  
无数连成流线的道路上车辆不绝，车灯耀眼夺目，像栖息在黑暗里怪兽的眼睛。  
这样的高度立刻让樱井浑身绷紧了起来。  
  
他停了动作，知道是二宫的把戏。  
二宫看樱井睁眼也不是，闭眼也不是，表情好笑极了，他虽然身下火辣辣疼的厉害，可仍没忍住笑出了声。  
  
“——我特地给你挑了个好地方，比起SM什么的，还是这样好玩多了。”  
话音刚落，樱井便又大力地动作起来，贯穿深度更是愈发毒辣。  
樱井咬着他的耳朵，虽然恐高症还没褪去，看着身下那些密集的楼宇还是让他一阵头晕，可他总不会遂了二宫的意，二宫想看他笑话，他便咬牙挺过，让对方看不成。  
  
二宫拽着他的胳膊，指尖还特地用了力，划出好几道指痕。  
可樱井分毫不在意，卖命般的顶弄，想让二宫率先缴械。  
  
二宫捂着嘴，不愿呻吟出口，樱井嘴角一笑，又用手在对方再次半勃的肉刃处上下滑动起来。  
前后夹击，终让二宫放手，那些晕散在空气内脸红心跳的声音便沉闷地扩大开来。  
  
“二宫总裁。”樱井的鼻尖有汗水滑下，他认认真真说，“无论你挑哪个地方，最终吃亏的，还是你。”  
二宫冷笑，他想起身，樱井便扣紧他的双手拉他起来，他们保持着契合姿势，二宫拽着他向后走了几步，后背抵上冰冷的玻璃，他故意让樱井离这边缘近一些，好能更清楚地看明白他们现在的真实高度。  
果不其然樱井脸色有些发白。  
二宫捧着他的下巴，玩味般说：“继续。”  
  
樱井眼内多了几分狠色。  
二宫攀着他的肩膀，感受着愈发失控的抽送频率。  
  
二宫说：“只有……在你害怕的时候……我才能……听你说……真心话……”  
樱井喘着粗气，已知临界点逐步逼近，他回：“什么……真心话？”  
“樱、樱井翔。”二宫模模糊糊说，“这里一个人住，怪……浪费的……”  
樱井再回：“你可以……让唐泽小姐……搬进来。”  
“你烦不……烦人？”二宫掐起他的脖子，“你再惹我生气……我就把你……开了……”  
“嗯——”樱井亲着他的下巴，说，“可惜大概没有谁，能像我这样忍你了。”  
  
二宫睁眼，清灵地看着他。  
也就在这一刻，樱井仰首沉重地哼了一声，眉间川字皱出一条沟壑，二宫很想问他，在脑袋空白的那一霎那看到了什么。  
  
可他终究没有开口。  
樱井抱着他慢慢滑落在窗前。  
高潮过后的巨大凉意让他不得不抱紧怀中这人。  
  
二宫将脑袋靠在樱井脖颈处，等着对方慢慢恢复。  
  
樱井抱着他，突然就不肯松手起来。  
“——翔桑？”二宫试探性叫了一句。  
  
樱井闭起眼，说：“完了，我恐高症又犯了，这里怎么这么高？！”  
二宫翻了个白眼，心想你这延迟度也够让人醉上半天了，他便伸手，像哄小孩一样拍拍樱井的肩膀：“别怕，我不放手。”  
樱井肩头一颤，却也不再答话。  
  
半晌后，樱井说：“上个月那件事，是有人来怂恿我跳槽，开了比现在好上一倍的条件，让我离开你。”  
二宫愣了愣，转瞬叹了口气，说：“我知道。”  
“你知道？”  
“嗯。”二宫似是困了，“可是你离了我，肯定成不了事。”  
樱井本想反驳，可现下也找不出什么理由，只得悻悻说：“谁知道当时签约签的竟是卖身契。”  
二宫咯咯笑出声，他又勾紧樱井脖子，说：“那两张机票换成头等舱，下周，跟我去纽约。”  
樱井面容一凛，说：“唐泽小姐呢？”  
“她去她的，我去我的，我需要的是金牌秘书。”  
樱井讪笑，说：“那金牌男友，还要吗？”  
二宫犹豫片刻，说：“——那得看你在头等舱里的表现了。”  
  


樱井站在料理台上切午餐肉。

刀法不入流，他只是想吃个宵夜，便也没计较。

电视开着，几个cm飘过后，访谈节目上现了二宫的脸。

正在尝试吃一小块的樱井立刻被呛了一口。

桌前放着几个行李包，收拾着去纽约的一些必备品。

清单长长列了一串，有三分之一的东西却不是为自己准备。

他盯着镜头前那个笑起来毫无青春痕迹的青年翘着腿坐在椅子上，小腿晃来晃去，一点没有上电视的自觉，他身边还坐着几个和他有着相似身份的商界精英，各个板着面孔不苟言笑，说起成功史也是头头是道，励志的人生让人听了都充满正能量。

唯独二宫撑着下巴，看似在听，又似在观察，明明有主持人按着台本行事，却好似他才是操纵这一出戏码的人。

樱井看了看时间，拿起手机发了条mail。

再简单不过的行程安排，没有多余的其他话，俨然保持严谨的工作态度。

结果不到三十秒电话响了。

他坐在沙发上，沉闷地“喂”了一声。

“在干什么？”立刻那边二宫接起话来。

樱井喉咙一干，回答：“做饭。”

结果是大约三秒的空白。

“——哈？”二宫在那头笑，“你再说一遍？”

樱井照说不误，丝毫不脸红：“做饭。”

“为什么？发生了什么好事？”

樱井说：“你别话中带刺，我做饭怎么了，普通的生活技能我还是有的。”

“是吗？”二宫听起来心情不错，“明天几点出发来着的？”

“我已经把所有安排都发到你邮箱了。”

“我要是有功夫看邮件也就不需要找秘书了。”二宫冷静地说，“这些事情，本就是你帮我记着。”

“七点半准时开车接您赶赴机场。”

“樱井翔你烦不烦人，电话里别对我用敬语，听着不舒服。”

樱井没答话。

“那天你忘记把你外套拿走。”二宫接着说，“我洗的时候发现里面有张名片。”

樱井抬头，盯着电视里的二宫看了许久，说：“是吗？应该不是什么重要的东西，你替我丢掉就好了。”

二宫细小的声音一点一滴传过来：“我也没在意，不过名片上写的那家寿司店，是营业部部长常去的店。”

樱井不自在地摸了摸下巴，电视里传来哄堂笑声，分外刺耳。

他说：“我不记得了。”

半晌，二宫慢吞吞地说：“上面写着海胆最有名，可是我最讨厌吃海胆了。”

樱井扯了扯领口的扣子，说：“明天我会准时接你。”

挂电话的时候樱井才觉得饥肠辘辘，厨房里烧着的热水壶发出尖锐的声音。

他发现出了不少手汗，甚至背脊上也溢出一层薄薄的细汗。

最后还是煮的面。

家里新装修没过多久，还残留着淡淡的油漆味道。

吃得食不知味，也不知是不是刚才那个电话的连带作用。

头等舱内的空姐笑容可掬，见到二宫便是九十度鞠躬，颜值不错，因为有杂志社跟拍，里里外外都是精挑细选，还都按照上等的来。

取材的记者跟着近了头等舱，樱井被甩在了后面。

他起了一大早，脸色看起来不算好。


	7. 林花谢春红

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个风雨飘摇的年代，一生只爱一个人。

风雨凄凄里赶论文，也隔绝不了身侧那些号寒啼饥的鼎沸唱叫。

吱呀电台播不出音，这便不知那恼人台风究竟还来不来。石头剪刀布，输的人去校外对街带几份中华面。这事二宫和也是不喜参与的，舍友知道他那些皮里春秋，硬是把钱凑了齐份，说二宫才领了奖学金，一碗面罢了，别抠。

二宫穿着薄外套下楼，伞有些不听使唤，撑了半天没撑开。正巧遇着个从雨里奔来的落汤鸡，渐熄夜幕下勾出逆光剪影，二宫努努嘴，往边上一站，嘴里称呼不能怠慢，幽幽喊他一句前辈。

前辈穿的也不厚，一双眼亮闪闪，学生帽还戴着，雨珠子淌在帽檐，要落不落。他唇一抿起来便没了锋利劲，笑意在雨夜里绽得温驯极了。这前辈叫樱井翔，比二宫大一届，现在是研二，两人跟的同一个教授，生化科的，因这教授单单收了他们二人导致研究室一直怪冷清，二宫这声前辈，一般可免。他要故意拖长腔调叫出来，反是多了些戏弄成分了。

二宫说要去替人买面，樱井面一喜，问起是哪里的店。那人对食物总不怠慢，二宫瞧出那人话外音，捎了句要不要拼桌吃宵夜？

去时倒听见那面馆老板在谈闭店的事。二宫樱井一人要了一碗，坐在角落。窗外噼噼啪啪响，树影乱哄哄地摆。老板说也是没办法的事，粮食紧缺，4公斤土豆卖到了35yen，黑市猖獗，大家都嗷嗷待哺等着‘我们的父’（指麦克阿瑟），而旱天的慈雨，终于快到了。

樱井吃得很沉默，以往他没这么安静，二宫左手用筷子搅和着面汤，余光轻瞟他一眼，终无一言。

雨夜里也不乏些露宿者——孤儿，流浪汉，失业者，甚至还有从冲绳过来的，叽里呱啦讲着听不明白的方言。驻扎在街边的还算少数，瞧瞧火车站旁，高架桥底，残垣断壁的瓦砾砖块下，都沉睡着类似这般无家可归的人。

二宫一手撑着他那把快坏掉的伞，一手拎着可能最后一次品尝的面店外卖，许是动作上撑的有点艰辛，旁边樱井比他略高些，伞柄就被那人抽走了。樱井问他论文写的怎么样，语气心不在焉，二宫也就随意应着。

樱井却换了话茬，说他认识的朋友在黑市里卖烧酒，那烧酒俗称爆弹，廉价得要命。其实就是些甲醇掺了东西，喝多了会瞎眼。白天闹了条人命，他那商人朋友被人乱刀砍死了。刚刚樱井是从停尸房里回来的，因那朋友生前孑然一身，除去黑市里的买卖关系，朋友横竖倒也就数得出樱井一个。

二宫听他语气平常随意，心中自知那人把苦涩都咽了肚，而樱井说这话给二宫，其实是暗自同他敲个警钟。二宫父亲也是在黑市里卖陶器的，黑市里有组织，有打斗能力的复原兵几乎垄断了这个市场。二宫在考上大学前帮父亲在黑市里做过一段生意，那会儿早上三点起床，追着赶着也要风雨无阻开铺揽客，若是无客，则百无聊赖地坚守阵地，等待晨光大盛，盼至日落归西。晚饭吃的只有些剩余甜菜，他眼看酗酒的商贩在一边将那些混杂着乙醇与甜味剂的人工合成酒饮得津津有味，再烧个火堆边喝边唱歌，仿是此举能让人忘记艰苦。

「まわるまわるよ 時代はまわる

別れと出会いを繰り返し

今日は倒れた旅人たちも

生まれ変わって歩き出すよ」

（轮替着，轮替着，时代不停轮替，

这出戏仍未停断地重复起分分合合；

今天不支倒地的游子们，

也终会迎来整装待发的那一刻。）

这首《Time goes around》二宫在硕士新生欢迎会上唱过，本来是吉他版，但因现场没吉他，只有架手风琴，他也就凑合着用了。在场的新生寥寥，他拉动风箱，把这歌唱成了抒情向。周遭新入学的面孔竟被他这曲子撩起兴致，纷纷记住二宫的名。樱井算其中一个。

不过樱井应该不知道，那天樱井有个演讲，就在二宫唱歌的三小时前。当时二宫坐在第一排正中，是个绝佳位置。

他看着台上的樱井正直又铿锵的模样，听他不苟言笑地讲着几年前本土还有着31%大米，58%大豆，90%以上的外来糖，如今什么也没剩下，除了饥饿。旱天的慈雨或许只是个糖衣炮弹，但修造麦克阿瑟的雕塑和肖像，不过是场溜须拍马的无稽举动，这毋庸置疑。

那时二宫就想，樱井这人，光从第一印象来说，不好评判。那人严密地衡量着激进和保守的细微尺度，无时无刻不在心底藏了个矛盾体。这矛盾体有个潜伏期，现在无声无息地潜着，等倒计时卡擦一声转动，归零那刻便会脱壳爆发。

这印象非贬义，其实是带了好意。二宫没什么心思交志同道合的朋友，如今既然进了同门，不和樱井拉近拉近距离，等到论文终审之时恐怕没人能同他支招。

二宫从黑市上淘了个口琴送给樱井当见面礼，去的樱井校内宿舍，那人舍友去外地研修，留樱井一人在室。樱井说话带着鼻音，开门的时候也没什么精神，二宫顺势把口琴塞他手上，说早知道就送感冒药了。

樱井问介不介意他抽烟，二宫耸肩，反倒伸手蹭了一根。

他把脑袋往樱井那边凑，樱井手里的火机弹跳着点亮，他们两眼睛都蹭地晕上细小又青黄的火圈。

二宫送的那口琴绑了根蝴蝶结，瞅着怪女气，像送心上人的定情信物。被樱井这么一吐槽，二宫竟细细笑了。

二宫说：“我只会吹《欢乐颂》。”

樱井却回：“你已经够多才多艺了。”随后用鼻音轻轻哼了那首《Time goes around》，他记不住歌词，但调子是对的，眼下他这感冒效应让他嗓音听着沉缓又安宁，像嘶嘶运转的老唱片。

一个人对一个人有没有好感可凭直觉感悟。

二宫这方面机敏，樱井也不是迟钝人。

有时论文需批改，教授不得空，樱井就得当个课外辅导。

会在图书馆里交接，樱井将那论文稿纸推到二宫面前，上面覆满红圈和批注，二宫嫌弃地瞅上一眼，便不愿再看。樱井却笑着回他，记得看到最后。

最后一页附了封短信。同修改论文里樱井勾勒出的寥寥几笔相对，那短信里竟极其规范地写上了称谓和署名。工工整整，看的出他是一笔一划写的，因为笔锋末端墨迹偏重，二宫甚至可以想象对方在写上那些无关紧要的字句最后，是怎么签上自己名字的。

也许这并非樱井所写的第一封情书，二宫用笔蘸了蘸墨，心头倒缺了点滋味。他想了一阵，抬笔，拐了十八弯似的写了封委婉的拒绝信，类似于我们只能分居异面直线的两头，或许上帝早把我们扔到数轴两端，正负无穷，生死相断。

这信一回，樱井那边两周都没了音讯。二宫猜想这文字游戏玩得差不多，他收了漫画书藏了唱片机，心里估量该是时候收心绪谋高就了。

哪料两周后一个暴雨天，傍晚樱井哐哐哐地前来砸门。

二宫那舍友在睡觉，鼾声如雷，根本无动于衷。二宫打着电筒去开门，刚掀开条缝，樱井手指就抵住门，强闯民宅。

一进门，气氛凝了三分。二宫问他来干什么，樱井抵在门沿，用手抹着下巴雨水，连珠炮似的问起二宫最近摸鱼倾向严重，连实验室都不去了。

二宫撑下巴，抬眼看他，说：“我实验已经做完了，现在是数据分析，我喜欢一个人慢慢分析，不希望别人打扰。”

樱井瞪着眼，他当然不是来说这些的，他像在气二宫，也似恼自己词不达意，最后只能从兜里把二宫那回信摊开，递回到二宫手里。

二宫问他是几个意思。

樱井抿了抿下唇，板起脸说：“如果我们注定分居异面直线的两头，那我可以给你划条公垂线，再向你跑来。如果我们不幸被上帝扔到数轴两端，正负无穷，生死相断，那我试着求个倒数，这样岂非就……心心相依了。”

这应该是句蹩脚又奇怪的告白。

屋内二宫的舍友翻了个身，睡梦中里呓语了一声。

樱井却不知屋里有人，以为自己夜访一事快暴露，抓着二宫手想找地方躲躲，无奈地上都是些文献典籍，一踩一个地雷堆，唯有床上还腾有一人可躺的空间。

大腿撞到床沿疼得不轻，樱井腿一松，这就和二宫上下相拥倒下去，冬天两人穿得都很厚实，樱井脸上的雨水都蹭到二宫脖子里去了，凉得那人直嘶气。

但很奇怪，衣料背后的心跳声仍然听得异常清楚。

不知是谁的心跳跃动得跟战鼓一样，失了频，咚咚咚隐没掉雨声，种种迹象说明，这局，有谁率先落了败。

二宫捂住眼，说教授知道了会不会扒了我们的皮？

樱井把脑袋蹭进他颈窝，说：“我们不告诉他。”在二宫脖颈处亲了一口，“我们悄悄地谈，低调地说。”

“谈什么说什么？”二宫笑问。

樱井抱紧他，说：“谈情说爱。”说完似不满二宫这态度，补了句，“明知故问。”

他们都不是相信一见钟情的人，却相信整个世界存在一种为一人倾慕的感情直觉。也许是爱情，也许和爱情不同，是什么都好，不用深究。可以试着想象那种感觉——汽笛声，列车划轨的嘶鸣，台风呼啸带来的啼哭，荒僻草丛里蟋蟀的抱怨嗡响，这些杂声都会因这人化成漂亮的主旋律乐章——层层递进的微妙甜蜜勾画出理想世界的深远和温暖，这滋味，像极了舒曼的《梦幻曲》协奏。

二宫的父亲在春天病逝了，家中彻底没了人。

他没有读博打算，反倒樱井率先迎来了普林斯顿大学化工系的博士录取通知书。那年东京闹了场不小的游行，学生倾巢而出，口里喊着打官僚，废特权，呼吁男女同工同酬，甚至数所大学的学生公然审判起了他们的战犯教授，而这样的意识觉醒伴随书籍和电影的广为流传变得扩大化。

因此二宫干脆放弃读书，想通过一些技术优势发展技术团队，开设公司，推进管理，他相信过去的廉价劳动力将被全新的技术篇章替换——他脑袋里破天荒开始有了些理念，瞬间却又浮现无数想做但又不敢放手去做的挣扎，但最难舍的事莫过于眼前唯一能给他信心和支撑的人，将漂洋过海，将离他而去。

樱井当然看出二宫这些孤掌难鸣的僵局，只能靠人脉联系些朋友，看能不能帮二宫寻到合伙人。

彼时他们已经搬出了校内宿舍，在都内租了间极小的单房。木质地板有些松塌，夜里还有成群猫叫。电风扇摆在地上呼啦啦地吹，吹起些企划书和英文词条，屋内镜子很小，还裂了两道口，正巧把床上纠缠那两人给隔空划开了。

在这单人床上做#爱挺费力，床坏过好几次，可二宫又嫌弃地板，横竖只能凑合。吱吱呀呀声一浪接一浪，二宫脑袋几次被冲击到床头，撞的他冒了句疼。

樱井晃着腰，速度不减，抽空腾只手替他揉脑袋。

事后两人有一搭没一搭聊天，分抽完一根烟后话题会停止。

什么都会聊，工作计划，行程安排，新宪法的实行效应；

窗外那只野猫生了窝小猫崽，楼下的房客喝了5加仑咖啡，昨夜野球赛的反转结局；

美国漫画《金发女郎》的大结局，《Time goes around》还是吉他版好听；

或许还有一句我爱你。

樱井搭飞机那天二宫也要离开东京去大阪。没法相送，只在清晨送了个告别吻。樱井开起玩笑说电影里总演无论男女主角谁目送谁背影离去，之后剧情定都会带来几分厄运，我们干脆谁也别目送谁，一二三一说出来，你大步往北，我大步朝南。

二宫回答听起来挺浪漫。

樱井敛了笑，从兜里掏出那个昔日二宫从黑市上物色来的口琴。

“等我回来——肯定不只会吹《欢乐颂》。”

孰料二宫的大阪之行并不顺利。

他进了家名为松本工业的会社，但企业不景气，赤字连连，还未待上两月就面临倒闭危机。上头工资发不出来，员工难免高举罢工大旗。二宫从事的研究职，主搞新金属开发。他索性让外面的人闹他们的罢工，自己闷在实验室静心搞他的研究。年轻员工看他唱反调，冒出几句不满，他们觉得二宫这做法有违常理，甚至认为二宫同公司高层沆瀣一气。是工贼，是敌人。

那段时间唯有些老员工肯听他说话，原因是他抱了把破损的木吉他在深夜时分边和他们喝酒边唱了首《故乡》。

简单几句童谣，却把几个老员工听得泪流满面。

等待实验成果的时候二宫收到了樱井的第一封信。在看到信封上一笔一划的规整字体之时，他甚至瞬间就理解了那些老员工流下的眼泪。

樱井说他不会画画，否则真想给二宫看看特拉华河的如娟波光和爬满常春藤的哥特式建筑。他说语言还没有学得太通，上课挺吃力，不过现在总算教授能知道他在发表什么实验方案了，平时也没时间往哪里去，也不怕二宫笑话，他说他现在才发现自己甚至想不出一个能说出口的兴趣爱好。

那封信几乎通篇在讲樱井的校内生活，信的末尾才提及了几句二宫的工作。但信件流通一来一回需要时间，他们每每经历了什么迫不及待想告诉对方，等收到彼此回执反应，恐怕也错过了最佳时效。而数月前期许的热情，早就灭了。

足足一年二宫都没有任何积蓄，在研究成果有了细微成效过后，松本工业的年轻少东总算同他打了个照面。那少东叫松本润，模样生得像电影明星，一点没个商人派头，他对二宫研究的东西产生了浓厚兴趣，别人都对二宫这实验成果产生质疑，唯有松本像打了鸡血似的抒发起那套以长远目光看问题的论调，力保了二宫。

二宫烟瘾开始变得很重，睡眠也不好，每每清晨听到邮差的声音都会被惊醒。

他睁眼躺在床上，眼睛空洞无光，额间覆着冷汗。他听见那些自行车清灵的音调逐渐远去，像是听见浊浪排空下的巨轮徐徐前进，属于过去那些嘹亮的时代旧歌已经悄然敛逝。

二宫爬起身，颤巍巍点了根烟，又翻出柜子里的一摞信件，从顶到底，用手心拂了一遍。

樱井的信已经终止有三个月之久了。

他想起刚刚梦里梦到了樱井。

梦里他看见樱井抱着厚厚一叠书，整个人垂垂老矣，那人被关进常春藤的哥特式别宫里，胸前染了层刺目的红，像被枪子刺穿似的，连书脊也浸上了浓重的绯色。

抽完这根烟，二宫恍然大梦初醒，他起身掀开门，几步跃下楼梯，奔了好几条街，寻了处能拨越洋电话的地方。

回忆着几句胡乱拼凑的英语，他大口喘着气，只听那方女声让他稍等片刻。

漫长的三十秒像耗尽了他半条生命。

谁知等来的却是一句——你好，你所寻找的同学Sakurai sho，上周已经办理了辍学手续。

二宫握着听筒，半晌未回过神。

他缓缓抬头，如浪潮般铺开的黑云迅速蔽日遮天，紧锣密鼓地封缄住最后的天光。

那是1950年，春。

这场失联并没延续很久，颓断的信件和中止的联系都非平白无故，如今都内日益翻新的报纸新闻无一不登载着放大版杜鲁门头像，字里行间硝烟味十足。世界仍未太平，且在很长一段时间内都会保持这种状态。这些话樱井在信里提过，说他在学校里认识了从二战归来的战地记者，战争如影随形相随半生，可那记者却坚信手中武器并非纯粹意义上的相机和笔杆，而是用眼睛和心灵。媒体为受众揭露战争是什么的同时，不能把自己简单认为成一种信息发射器，正因为离得足够近，才能在保命回家之余，理性思考错误的源头在哪里，又要如何改变现状。

二宫了解樱井，他之所以会跟二宫提这些，应该是骨子里带了赞同，却又有几分不甘。也许正因为生不逢时，注定他们都无法预知战争迈向真正的和平需要花多长时间，唯有心里安慰至少乱世里让他们遇着了对的人，互相理解，扶持，走在黑暗里，一同憧憬光明和未来。而此番樱井的停信，无非是想告诉二宫，世界太大，他当时走时忘了说再见，却未曾想过重逢的机会或许会像大海里摸根定海神针，花海里找片四叶草藤一般艰难，索性率先做出断信决定，长痛不如短痛，同二宫做个无声了结。

但正如二宫了解樱井，樱井又怎会不知二宫心情。二宫和松本的合作生意刚刚开始，他离不开日本，也无法离开。只能试图联系了樱井在读博期间的好友和老师，信件无数次飘落大海，等到真正有了柳暗花明的消息，已经过了盛夏。

樱井去了朝鲜，以特派战地记者的身份亲临前线。其实早在大学樱井就发表过好几篇文章，如果不是教授拦着他莫放弃专业研究，恐怕以那人性子，早插上翅膀往硝烟里跑。东京那个小合租单间里，也留了好些本战地手记，后来二宫搬家整理东西，运回自己东京的旧房子里锁着，一本都没替他丢掉。

此时二宫在松本工业待着也并不舒服，即便有松本润的无形信任，在技术开发方针上打压和排挤他的人不在少数。他同松本倒建立了深厚友谊，至少能在深夜喝酒吃肉的时候聊些校园往事。松本知道些樱井的事，恐怕也猜出樱井和二宫的关系，但他没说什么不好听的话，只暗自回二宫一句你也够辛苦的。二宫苦笑了声，不可置否。

但没等到冬天，二宫终究选择离开松本工业，自创公司，继续从事新型陶瓷研究。

这年他二十七岁。

“Bloody Ridge”这词忽然铺天盖地席卷进了电台广播，每天重复着破旧播报的陈词滥调像坏掉的胶片，一遍遍回荡在二宫办公室内。

年末二宫的公司在滋贺建立了工厂，从IBM手里接到IC用基板的大量订单，之后工厂又开到了鹿儿岛，一年到头连个喘气的机会都没有。新年时也只有松本来看望他，听二宫摆弄他那个陈旧的吉他唱些嘶哑的调调。然后问起二宫公司的股票是不是快在京都证券公司上市，难免不满说当年就不该轻易放走他。

二宫却不计前嫌，忽来了句，若你公司那些老古董还愿意不计前嫌，我的团队仍然欢迎你们。

“你下一个目标是？”

二宫看了眼墙边日历，道：“搞能源开发，争取在美国证券交易所上市。”

松本张了张嘴，只道他一向志向远大，每每都给自己定个登天目标，可每回都让他给实现了，旁人只当他是瞎猫碰上死耗子的误打误撞，谁又能看清他做到顶端并非一步登天，他甚至一年到头都没按照正常作息睡过觉，年初去看医生，医生还说年轻人熬成他这样的不容易，老后这些病痛都会反弹，得不偿失。

二宫听完也就算了，毕竟要让他现在停下拼搏脚步，他怕自己会丢失灵魂，再找不到过活的理由。

能源开发主要涉及太阳能，是块新领域，先从电池做起，一步步慢慢往通信靠拢。等真正等到美国证券交易所上市那天，前后又花掉四年。松本和二宫配合默契，在国内打响知名度，也成为战后业绩上升最快的股份公司。

二宫也没想过盼到第一次出国会等这么些年，松本和他一起去的，那人时常国外跑，替二宫当起案内人毫不含糊。日新月异的变化早与樱井信中所描绘的美国有所不同，更何况二宫去的是充满铜臭味，人人叫嚣着up or out的华尔街，率先就得学会急功近利。

他和松本每天跑上跑下，根本没有参观游览的空暇，待上市事宜步上正轨，二宫才真正放缓心思开始审视这个华灯初上的美利坚世界。

百老汇正在上演《西城故事》，松本全程兴致高昂，拉着二宫抢了两张好位置。看完后夜已极深，两人随意找了个窄巷宣泄烟瘾。不远处有个流浪歌手，两人抽完一根烟的时候听那人像行尸走肉般唱完一整首英文古曲，最后松本掐灭烟头，示意他们该走了。

身后那流浪歌手却忽然换了歌曲，不再有那些无病呻吟的东西，而是用手拨出一阵很熟悉很绵延的音调。二宫猛然一顿，脑中万千惊雷颓闪，他回头，眼中竟险些落泪。

「まわるまわるよ 時代はまわる

喜び悲しみくり返し

今日は別れた恋人たちも

生まれかわってめぐりあうよ」

（轮替着，轮替着，时代不停轮替，

这出戏仍未停断地重复起悲欢离合；

今天无奈分别的恋人们，

也终会盼来重新邂逅的那一刻。）

连松本也没见过二宫突然情绪爆发的样子，他几步上前，一把攥住那流浪歌手的衣领，险些把那人吉他给砸坏。松本连忙伸手去阻，试图让二宫冷静些。流浪歌手吓坏了，他灰溜溜从地上爬起来，惶恐又不知所措地看着他们。

松本对他笑了笑，从怀里掏出他们的名片递给他。

流浪歌手用艰涩的日语说这歌是个年轻作家教他的，二宫问那作家叫什么名字，流浪歌手摇了摇头，说：“不知道，他说他在写东西，我猜他一定是个作家，你知道的，作家看起来，有时候是会有些不修边幅。”

松本又递给他些钱，让他留下地址和线索。二宫一愣，拦着松本问他这是干什么。松本把西装外套搭在小臂上，淡淡笑了笑，说就当这是你解救松本工业的报酬，这种小恩小惠，算不了什么。

“我会提前回大阪，在公司等你回来，你就当给自己放个假。”松本说，“放轻松些。”

那是栋双层木屋，被几片麦子地围着，在太阳底下像穿了层黄金罩衫。二宫拎着小皮箱，戴着商人帽，一路风尘仆仆。收割麦子的农夫看他的眼神并非友好，但也有问必答，他问二宫来找谁，还没等二宫回答，他就接连问了几句是不是日本人。

二宫眼一亮，那农夫摘掉手套，替他指引了条路，说应该是住在二楼，之前也老有人来找他，但那家伙时常不在，整日拿着照相机东奔西走，就是闲不下来。农夫笑了笑，说不过是个好人，至少他能非常诚恳地称赞自己夫人做的料理有着殿堂级别的美味。

上了二楼，那农夫替他开门，说屋里一直很乱，不过我们都没动过他东西，你可以坐在这里等。他上了杯红茶递给二宫，最后高深莫测问了句，你们的关系是？

二宫摘掉帽子，似笑非笑，轻声回了句，是个……老朋友。

樱井现住的房子比起东京那个更小，不过堆满书籍和稿纸的习惯仍然没变。桌上陈列了好几封寄给他的信，署名像是哪里哪里的编辑社。桌前有面照片墙，上面已经被贴满了。并不是些看了能让人心情愉悦的照片，但在那些描绘着战地前线风景的照片里，唯有一张照片异常醒目，二宫小心翼翼把它从墙上取下来，捧在手里，看了又看。那是个被弹丸打穿的口琴，看起来应该已经坏掉了，像是带不走它，无奈只能以照片的形式将它留下来。

樱井信里曾写过这东西他总是贴身带着，至少能在迷惘无助时，想想那些曾经温暖又美好的东西。

樱井是在傍晚回来的，二宫在他客房里的沙发上睡着了。细碎的英语响在厅堂，然后是声沉重的钥匙落地音，伴着上楼梯的噔噔声，推门而开那一刻动静太响，把二宫硬生生从梦里惊醒，他本能性抓着沙发背脊抖了一抖。

二宫揉着眼，盯着眼前那个男人慢慢逼近。屋里没有点灯，只有窗外快熄掉的夕阳影子。

樱井站定片刻，抓了抓头，显然不知道该说什么。他走到沙发前，慢慢坐下去，他们挨得很近，小腿撞在一起，他把头轻轻转过去，对上二宫的眼睛。

二宫忽而笑了，像听到个好笑的笑话，像看到个滑稽的艺人，他靠倒在沙发上，开口：“有没有人告诉过你，你留胡子一点都不好看。”

樱井下意识摸了摸下巴，竟也笑出几分苦涩。

那晚樱井站在镜子前，二宫手拿剃须刀，一点点给他刮掉那些细密的胡渣。樱井低头看着他，眼里平静极了。可二宫拿剃须刀的手却算不上稳，甚至剃到一半就颤得再也行进不下去。

“Nino。”

这是樱井这晚第一次叫他的名字。

二宫把手握了握紧，下唇一咬，那两颗泪还是没憋住。其实他很少哭，父亲病逝的时候，樱井没消息的时候，公司看不见未来曙光的时候，多少困境险阻，都没把他打倒。他甚至想过如果不是机缘巧合听到那首《time goes around》，他和樱井，会不会今生就错过了。

樱井揽着他，还没说上一句，下巴被二宫捧住，唇齿融了个吻。他们激烈地用唇舌交战，二宫把樱井按在墙上，扯他的衣服，咬他的下巴，却在吻到情动时蓦地收了手。

“你……”二宫犹豫地问，“结婚了吗？”

樱井一怔，头一低，又开始轻轻吻他，戏弄他的上下唇，在猛地吸住，双手掐住他的腰，一个抱起，往卧室走。

“如果你没找到我，我可能预备去当和尚了。”

樱井抱着他，用脸蹭了蹭他的耳朵，两人都舍不得睡，睁着眼一直盯着对方，看不够，也怕一闭上眼，梦就醒了。

“那你为什么不来找我？”二宫问。

樱井长长舒了口气，说：“你不会喜欢我现在的生活，”他吻了吻二宫的鬓角，“而我希望你能过得更好。”

“公垂线也不要了？倒数也不继续求了？”二宫想起这茬，语气有些报复性意味。

樱井笑了，他把二宫搂紧，说：“本来是打算今年一过就回日本。你怕我结婚，其实我也怕你早不是单身一人，这么一想会有些缺失信心，我甚至以为你并不打算原谅我。”

二宫眼睛在黑暗里一眨未眨：“这么说，你还要接着当你的战地记者？继续写你的战争手记？”

樱井沉默了片刻，他没说话，二宫却接：“我看到了你的初稿，是不是快出版了？”

“嗯。”他浅浅答道，“叫《破晓》。”

“知道吗？我们的硕士导师今年年初去世了，他之后再没收过学生，晚年生活过得也并不算好，他听说你去了朝鲜担心得不行，说你终究还是没能听他一劝，可我觉得他并没怪你的意思。就像你信里说的，不要用眼睛去看这个世界，要用心灵。”

“这可不是我说的，是《小王子》里的话。”

“翔桑。”二宫把头往他颈侧钻了钻，“这个世界终究会变得安静而和平，而我们一定会活着等到那一天。”

樱井眼里也闪了点晶莹的东西，二宫对他的理解和支持恐怕已经超乎他所想象。生于乱世，爱情定不会占到一个头等位置，尤其是对两个胸有抱负的男人。他们向来不把话说得太透，正因为太过了解和熟悉，才在这些年没有彼此的人生里仍然奋斗拼搏着去抒写蓝图。

如果樱井活着，二宫想那么他们的幸福终有一天会到来；如果樱井哪天死了，二宫想他的幸福也许会止在那一天，但也不意味他会停下生活步伐——直到死亡的敲门。那时再回过头看，长长的流水轨迹填满每一个枝节蔓脉，之后他能很自豪地告诉樱井，他没有遗憾。

二宫再回日本后，听闻樱井已经踏上去越南的征程。那年樱井的小说在日本国内出版，接连发表了三部曲，在国内乃至整个亚洲都掀起不小浪潮。松本也买了全集，读完后还认真来找二宫诉说观后感，他评价说这真是个了不起的人，读完像是能给自己找到一座精神丰碑，因为书里着力刻画的竟是人类除去生存里的挣扎和痛苦之外，那些还未被击垮和磨灭的东西，而读者从中感悟并鞭策记者的力量，恐怕比什么都来的强大。

这次一别，来自樱井的联系就来得更少，因为不联系反而是最好的联系。而二宫的公司已经做出一定规模，他收购了一家通讯器材厂家，彻底改型欲走上通信运营之路。

这年他三十三岁。

二宫开过玩笑，说是不是等樱井下次回来，他自己都当上日本首富了。

可年过而立，发现这并不是个难以实现的目标。他又合并了几家光学仪器厂家，还成立了培养年轻经营者的NK塾，个人出资成立财团并担任理事长。这位经营者坎坎坷坷走到现在，诸多事迹早已成为各大媒体津津乐道的话题。

因此那几年国内除了盛行樱井的战地小说以外，就是二宫自己这套独有的创业经。尤其二宫看起来非常年轻，没什么四十岁的痕迹，又未曾婚娶，半个人生都搭在了工作上。

有人想给他说说媒，还没说到他眼前，倒被他那松本下属给否了。这便有人猜测起其背后是否早藏着什么隐秘情人，媒体几度想挖点花边小道，竟都徒劳而返。

转机是出在二宫四十三岁的生日宴会。有人看见他带了一个孩子出席，众人纷纷猜测那孩子同他的关系，他高深莫测笑了笑，并未回答。

但有人听到了，那个孩子悄悄在他耳边叫了声爸爸。

这孩子和二宫没血缘关系，是樱井战乱里收养的，给他取名铁壁，听起来不伦不类。樱井先把这孩子送回国，派人联系二宫，让他先帮忙接管接管。铁壁挺喜欢二宫，因为别看二宫一副商人做派，其实一下班回家，就立刻重返二十岁似的玩纸牌练魔术。铁壁跟他待着轻松又自在，这难免让二宫想知道樱井当起监护人是个什么样。

并没让他等太久，樱井回国那年他小说得了芥川赏，人们总算在报纸和荧幕上看见了这位出色的战地小说家。他直飞东京领奖之后就连夜赶往大阪，望着阔别多年的故土星辰，像把那些年少记忆停留在上辈子似的，感慨万千。

他更感慨自己确实有慢慢步上中年的实感，年少时那股冲锋陷阵的劲头已经磨平了。他的左臂和后腰上分别有一道枪孔，这事他没告诉过二宫，无数次触在死亡边缘的他，其实对自己的工作，喜欢又憎恨。

好在生命眷顾他，没缺胳膊少腿，心理上虽还未适应眼下土地的这般平和，但他知道，他会试着把这颗心慢慢沉淀，沉淀到他终有一天真正忘记那些黑暗的东西。

门一开，铁壁冲上来迎接他，铁壁已经长高了，叫了他一声爹地，该是二宫教的。

他慢慢放下行李，看见二宫带了个围裙，身后线头还没系好，手里握了把菜刀，让他们赶快进来。

广播里还放着樱井领奖的实况，二宫当做背景音乐在听，樱井坐在沙发上，伸手调了调频，调到个音乐频道，正在放一首老歌。

那调调刚出个前奏，铁壁倒哼起来了。这歌是樱井教他的，说对自己和对二宫，都意义非凡。铁壁听明白了几分他不知道，不过铁壁唱歌还蛮好听，和二宫的音调有些像，莫名令人安心。

三人吃了个晚饭，铁壁去房里写作业，二宫在客厅里接电话。樱井进了二宫的书房，一眼看见书架上陈列的那些旧书籍，可不正是他去美国前留给二宫的。

书架旁还有些照片，是二宫这些年工作上的留影。有他去勘测厂址的，有他站在华尔街比了个树杈的，还有他抱着手风琴，不知被谁偷拍下来的。樱井一张张看得入神，二宫进来他也没察觉，等感受到后背带了阵暖，二宫从后面慢慢揽住了他。

“我们总是聚少离多。”樱井转头看他，“好在之后我能一直陪着你。”

二宫兀自笑了笑，他说：“我可忙了，你得替我看家。”

樱井说：“是，替你看家，还得带孩子。”

二宫攀着他肩，忽摸到了樱井的小臂，他说：“我在新闻取材里看见你说你受过伤。”

“嗯。”樱井也不瞒他，“五年前的事。”

“现在呢？”二宫问，“有没有做过详细的健康检查？”

樱井瞪他，说：“你还说我，你不也在新闻里说你时常腰疼。”

“那明天约个医生，我们一起去查查。”他抱紧樱井，说，“你怎么都有白头发了。”

“哪儿能跟你这童颜体质相比。”樱井说，“这就开始嫌弃了？”

二宫细细笑了声，说：“你不嫌弃我肚子长肉了就好。”

健康体检结果都不是特别乐观，好在并非大病痛，但也不宜多劳，尤其樱井，得安生养着。

二宫闲不得，却也保证了自己的每周工作限额。

那段时间他们互相监督对方，养生之余不忘讨论些高深东西，到了这个年纪还会因为一点小问题争个面红耳赤。每每铁壁以为这两人在吵架，可不等半小时两人又没事人似的讨论起了晚上吃什么。

当然，实在没事做，还可以滚个床，就是二宫越来越懒，樱井得照顾他腰，不得不在床上有求必应。

二宫若去国外出差，樱井就在家里继续创作。结果小说没写到一半，新闻一闪，爆了个石油危机的炸弹出来。国内停工裁员又闹了一大片，樱井打了几个电话问情况，只听闻二宫每日都奔在前线，却在危急时刻没有裁掉一人，而是将因产量减少而多余的人力编入总务部管辖，不再让他们进入厂房。

论及二宫这些年对商界所做贡献的确不少，归根结底还是他一旦发疯地投入工作，随之就会对某个目标产生强烈渴望，紧接着脑海里形成一个意象，任何一个新想法的萌生都与那目标息息相关，仿佛神灵此时就会送他一把火炬，转瞬照亮智慧源泉。

他的经营理念和模式都成了某种楷模，年轻人纷纷效仿，白手起家的例子不胜枚举。

这样总会让人觉得二宫是个令人捉摸不透的人，他每走一步每行一棋都会被贴上商人的标签，但其实他是个很简单的人。

也许金钱是驱使他工作的某一作用力，但绝非全部。在经历动荡漂浮的战乱年代，没什么会比活着更可贵。

樱井现在在母校教书，一板一眼，瞧着挺严厉。他的书迷不少，年轻女性占了八成，被二宫吐槽说明明都快成老头子了怎么还一脸偶像风。

这年二宫也做了个惊世举动，他把财产和股票全部留给铁壁，自己倒两袖清风。还说什么君子用财，取之有道，君子散财，行之有道，不过利他之心。甚至让松本好好带带铁壁，未来财团命运，可别在二代目上输了阵。

松本问他要去哪里，二宫耸耸肩，说我忙了大半辈子，贡献做的够多了，是该让我歇歇。

“你一歇，恐怕崇拜你的那些年轻精英都会伤心难过。”

二宫抱肘，说：“他们明明是看我占着他们的位，心里早巴不得我快点下台。”

松本笑笑，只能说句祝他好运。

二宫搬回东京，和樱井住在一套和风旧居里。就他们两个人，经常打扫卫生累得够呛，却也懒得请人帮忙，觉得两人已经足够。

樱井写作未停，只是不肯告诉二宫他在写什么。午后樱井喜欢躺在藤椅上看书，二宫坐在他旁边，要么啃西瓜，要么和红白机作战。二宫视力一向不错，樱井现在看书得戴厚厚一层眼镜，都是年轻时用眼过度惹的祸。

经常会有人来看望他们。次数最多的是铁壁，带女朋友回来的那次还把樱井二宫吓得够呛，曾经的好口才竟也说不出半分。

临行前铁壁向他们深深鞠躬，再一抬头，满眼泪花。

那是樱井最后一次见铁壁。

铁壁后来工作忙，接手财团把生意做得红红火火，新闻里都写着他是二宫二代目，也许还能超越他养父，成为商界新一代翘楚。

他们房门前栽了棵樱花树，每年都会迎接它开放时日，再默默见证它的凋零。二宫和樱井的人生恐怕也是这样经历着无数次开放和凋零，能走到现在，无非因为心中常青。

二宫现在拉不动手风琴，那个战场上遗失的口琴找不回来，樱井唱歌的调也逐渐找不准音，只能靠个老式留声机，每天一圈圈地转，像能转回几十年前激情又澎湃的岁月。

最后几年去旅行过一次。其实二宫不喜欢旅行，两个人还经常走迷路。迷路迷的多了也就算了，反正脚下那条路还在，走到哪都不重要。

恐怕是他们前半辈子留的照片太少，这些年他们的合照数不胜数，都被樱井保管在相册里。照片上从他们的壮年一直记录到满脸风霜的老年，和樱井前半生那些黑白照片一起封存在家里，是他最宝贵的东西。

而他那本瞒着二宫创作的小说，也在年初划上句号。他直接寄给了编辑，竟说了句这本书在他生前都不要出版。

那时他隐约感觉时光荏苒，这辈子快走到头，他已经八十八岁了。二宫的童颜早就不在，他们两同世上那些平凡无奇的年迈夫妻一样，真正做到了相伴终生。

樱井正好是在他八十八岁生日的两周后平静闭了眼。报纸花了整整一个版面记录了樱井的一生，松本和铁壁眼睛红红地赶到，终哭得泣不成声。

二宫倒比他两人安静多了。他默默收拾完樱井剩下的东西，把他和樱井存着的所有照片都烧掉了。那东西对他们两来说是生命财富，只能属于彼此之物，不得容第三人安置。

三个月后樱井那篇小说出版了。

樱井生前的编辑找到二宫，说樱井先生用尽生命最后的日子写下了一部小说，其实是以二宫先生为主角的一本传记。传记从二宫的大学生活开始，背景充斥在那个炮火盛开的年代。二宫获得了樱井编辑寄给他的的手稿，他点着灯，花了一晚上时间一字不落地读完。

之后二宫重回工作，在晚年时期造就多少财富暂不细表，只是在他九十三岁那年，他被人搀扶着上台，捧上了诺贝尔和平奖。

领完奖一周后回国，他也低调地没有接受采访。只是在诸多写给他的信件里，发现了一张邀请函。

是个国内知名导演送给他的电影首映票。说他获得了樱井先生那部小说的拍摄权，如今小说影像化，想邀请二宫作为特邀嘉宾参加这场意义非凡的首映式。

电影名为《时代》，正好是那首《time goes around》的日文翻译版。因为樱井在小说里提及太多次这首歌，它自然成为了电影的标题和同名主题曲。

二宫坐在二楼包厢里，没人打扰他，正如他一个人读完樱井遗留的那些手稿一样，他一个人欣赏完了这部电影。

要说这电影拍的是不是他和樱井的人生，他作为当事人，竟也像做了回旁观者——片中的男主和男主的爱人sakura，相遇在一个雨夜。

这是他不知道的事。

二宫确实不知樱井第一次见到他，是在他入学前参加学生运动的时候。樱井亲眼见证他一副初出牛犊的模样，只身上前阻止了一次街边械斗。二十来岁的二宫瞧起来弱不禁风，但心里像藏了个小宇宙，能发光发热。当时樱井就有着强烈的共感，他们是一类人。

像磁石两极，像栓在同一根绳上的蚂蚱，荣辱与共，后来竟也演变成生死相随。

影片滚动而上的最后一行字幕，是二宫曾对樱井说的一句话。

——这个世界终究会变得安静而和平，而我们一定会活着等到那一天。

有人在首映式上问起sakura的原型是谁，是否就是樱井先生本人。二宫全程微笑，不表明腔调，也不遮掩态度，留他人去猜。

只是那晚回到家，二宫就被随行医生带去了医院静养。

三天后是铁壁亲自送走的他。

走前他倒没什么遗愿，铁壁心里都明白。两位父亲的墓立刻并在一起，分别署名，并加上备注。

他们相爱一生。

无奈时光匆匆。

二宫宅院前栽着的那颗樱花树，今年破天荒没有开花。

-全文完-


	8. 昆吾

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 武侠。不忍直视，那会儿文笔是真的不太行。

二宫和也在契蒙关开客栈已有五年。  
契蒙关地处边塞，黄沙漫天，每日看尽日头贴着沙漠的棱线上升，金黄的沙海中唯有客栈门口那面红色锦旗飘得翻滚鼓动。  
  
边塞常有厮杀。  
有时是江湖客闹事，有时是朝廷追捕要犯，他所开的客栈也算得上是非地。  
好在他有个生意头脑，不惹事，亦交结不少朋友，银子赚得够过日子，却也换得这一方天地平安无事。  
  
来往过客里，有个人让二宫觉得极为扎眼。  
说他扎眼，是因为他配着一把名刀，二宫见过不少好货，眼光独到，看见这刀的那一瞬间也是惊上了片刻。  
他竟因为一把刀而注意上一个人。  
而当时他以为那人是个死人。  
  
对方浑身重伤，跌跌撞撞地敲开客栈大门。  
那时正处淡季，客栈内人烟寥寥，二宫坐在台前打算盘，外面风声乍耳，拍得窗棂咣当作响。  
那人捂着刀倒在大门口，淡淡的血腥味便染进鼻腔。  
二宫皱眉，本想将这人踢出去，可费力将那人翻了个身，看见他手里的刀，手上动作便迟疑起来。  
  
他熬药，弓着背煽扇子，被药味呛得直咳嗽。  
最后用小白勺将药水顺着那人嘴缝喂进去，他也不知有没有用，这药是跟他有过几分交情的西域剑客送他的救命良药，他一直当宝贝似的供着，也没拿出来用过，心想若是这人醒来，定要让他双倍奉还。  
谁知三日后，那人醒了。  
睁着眼，盯着天花板看了许久，警觉性不小，手里仍然紧紧攥着那把刀。  
二宫踹开大门，又端着一碗药走进来。  
那人徐徐转头，盯着二宫打量起来。  
  
二宫倒也不谦虚：“我可是你的救命恩人。”  
  
那人名叫樱井翔，说是朝廷的人，为铲除一个杀手乱党组织而离京千里，可一同相随的人都遭了暗算，仅余他一人，本以为自己也是逃不过，可上天竟给他留了一条活路。  
他朝二宫笑了笑，干裂的下唇漾出暖意，他道：“谢谢你。”  
之后他摸了摸肚子，尴尬道：“我饿了。”  
  
樱井生得一脸正气，剑眉星目，再配上那把名刀，在江湖上也有些名头。  
二宫给樱井做了碗荷叶膳粥，边塞没什么食料，樱井却掏了银子，让他去镇上买些好的，出手阔绰，二宫也领情，隔天就去给他做了龙舟镢鱼，樱井吃得感恩涕零。  
他道：“去年圣上寿宴，我有幸赴宴品尝过，可眼下看来，那般滋味，竟也没边塞佳肴可口。”  
二宫在一旁给自己斟茶，他淡淡道：“以前我去应征过御厨，不过落选了。”  
樱井又问：“为何要到这里来开客栈？”  
二宫抿了一口，道：“在热闹的地方开客栈，竞争压力太大，我虽然爱财，可也讨厌麻烦。”  
樱井喝着粥就笑了起来。  
他说：“你的这个手艺，在哪里都能挣大钱。”  
二宫挑眉：“真的？”  
樱井认真地点头：“真的。”  
二宫冷哼道：“给你一碗粥，你就能说这么好听的话，要是你的敌人给你做一席佳品，你岂非什么都招了？”  
  
樱井摆头：“那不一样，对待敌人，我从不手软。”  
二宫平静地瞧着他，眼内隐有涟漪浮动，却无人察觉。  
  
  
樱井能下床走动后，去帮二宫做了一段时间的店小二。  
硕大间客栈内只有二宫一人张罗，这么多年竟也过了下来，樱井暗自佩服，他佩服的不仅是二宫的厨艺和算账能力，还有同那些杀人不眨眼的江湖豪客的交涉能力。  
二宫说他不会武功，樱井问他难道不怕？  
二宫却淡然回：“我不过开门做生意，一介布衣，无亲无故，就算被杀了也没人觉得可惜。”  
樱井摸了摸鼻子，正色道：“那可不行，若再也吃不到你做的龙舟镢鱼，我会很难过的。”  
  
二宫眨了眨眼：“那我给你写个配方。”  
樱井扶额：“你知道我要说的不是这个。”  
  
  
二宫会弹琴。  
那日他从库房里找了把古琴，拂去灰，调了调弦，坐在院内的银杏树下弄弦。  
古琴还绣了只小小的九天鲲鹏，面朝昆仑，展翅欲飞。  
  
樱井正在擦拭他身上那把名刀，坐在二宫对面，听着对方弹琴。  
倏尔便起身舞刀，青衣翩翩，伴着琴音，刀若霜雪，周遭如沐银辉，二宫竟看得有些发神，手下几个音歪歪扭扭走了偏。  
  
二宫抱了坛酒，吆喝樱井过来陪他同坐。  
头顶一轮孤月独悬。  
  
二宫问：“你这把刀，可名为昆吾？”  
樱井一愣：“正是，你知道？”  
二宫轻轻“嗯”了一声，道：“也是听别人说的，我看你将这刀舞得游刃皆虚，便猜到你是个绝顶高手。”  
  
樱井却摇头。  
他说：“什么高手？这刀是先皇御赐，父亲病逝后才传到我手中，可我比不上父亲半分，也没有将这把刀好好用下去，此次剿匪未果，还害了那么多无辜同伴，我可真是没用。”  
二宫突然用手推了他一把。  
“可不是？当个店小二也碍手碍脚的，昨天还差点和人打起来，我看你除了和别人打架有点手段，其他的好处，我还真没瞧出来。”  
樱井苦笑：“我不是还会称赞你做的饭好吃吗？”  
  
黄沙卷地，漫起一阵细密的凉意。  
二宫道：“樱井翔，我知你今日是来同我道别，你伤好了大半，理应是该走的。”  
樱井沉默。  
二宫却突然咧嘴笑道：“你可愿与我结拜？”  
樱井一怔：“结拜？”  
二宫点头：“你看，你武功那么高，名头那么响，要是当了我的义兄，以后我说出去，店里生意肯定会变得更好。”  
樱井撞了撞他的肩膀：“我才不要这么弱不禁风的义弟。”  
“就这么说定了！”二宫拍拍大腿站起来，也不知从哪里找来两根香，点燃后又强迫性地塞进樱井手中，拽着他的袖子，在半开的银杏树下跪了下来。  
“上有天皇老儿，下有土地神灵——”  
  
樱井拍手大笑。  
二宫瞪他一眼：“你可是嫌弃我不会武功？”  
樱井急忙摇头：“没有没有，若是当了你的义兄，自然以后，都由我来保护你。”  
二宫嘴角噙起笑意：“真的保护我？”  
“真的保护你。”  
“就是要是我遇到危险了，你就立马冲过来替我挨一剑那种？”  
樱井想了半天：“要是你遇到危险了，我立马冲过来把对方打趴下，为什么一定要我挨一剑啊？”  
二宫不满：“诚意、诚意！”  
樱井“哦”了一声：“不光挨一剑，两剑三剑，百剑也挨。”  
他严肃地盯着二宫的眼睛，“有福同享，有难同当。”  
二宫耳根有点红，只能跟着点头。  
“光说我诚意呢，你的诚意呢！”  
二宫被他弄得心烦，只得端起香，干干巴巴地重复一遍：“有福同享，有难同当。”  
  
  
樱井第二日便走了。  
说是回朝廷复命，可那杀手组织一日未除，他恐怕便一日不能卸下肩上重责。  
这次任务出师不利，回去免不了一顿耳提面命，好在他昔日立功不少，这次才免了责难。  
  
他坐在府中擦拭昆吾刀的时候，难免会想起二宫。  
想到他远在万里之外的黄沙纷飞之地，一个人孤零零地坐在台前打着算盘，撑起下巴一脸漫不经心，不知道在想些什么，不知道会不会同他一样，在寂静无人的深夜里，想起那段和着琴声舞刀喝酒的日子。  
  
  
  
二宫生辰那天，自己把埋在后院的陈酿给挖了出来。  
待他抱着那壶酒满脸沙土的转头，便看见樱井靠在门框上，抱起肘，那把昆吾便在月光下熠熠生辉。  
二宫将那壶酒抛了个弧线，樱井稳稳当当地接着。  
  
樱井吃着久违的龙舟镢鱼，高兴之色溢于言表。  
二宫问他：“怎么有时间来这里？”  
“义弟过生辰，义兄的自然要来。”樱井有些微醉，潮红着脸，指手画脚，“我不来陪你过生日，就没有人陪你过生日了，我想了想，有点替你难过，所以我就来了。”  
  
二宫却不领情，他嚼着花生米，没好气道：“这么多年，我还不是每年一个人过，也不需要你这般作陪。”  
樱井凑过来：“你倒是说说，哪般作陪？你希望义兄，哪般陪你？”  
  
二宫揉了揉脸，也不看他，道：“我若想让你哪般陪我，你便哪般陪我吗？”  
樱井死死地盯着他，也不知醉了几分，可眼里的殷殷之光，却是瞧进了二宫心底，让他第一次觉得自己也许在这茫茫浮世内，也许真的并非孤独一人。  
二宫细细地吞吐道：“——我想让你永远陪着我。”  
樱井微微睁大眼睛，他猛地向前倾身，旁边那壶酒便在他们两人脚边响裂开来。  
  
二宫顿时醒了，慌慌忙忙地站起来，转身欲走。  
樱井却逮着他双臂，使力便将他拥在怀里，他凑近二宫脖颈上细白的肌肤，轻轻伸舌头舔了舔，发现怀中这人猛地颤了起来，不仅耳垂，连着脸侧也滚烫得快要烧起来。  
二宫喃喃地唤了声：“义兄——”  
樱井扣住他下巴，攫住他双唇，先是轻轻辗转在上唇，最后顶开对方牙关，伸舌绕了进去。  
也不知是不是靠着酒意做着本能之事，可樱井竟觉得头脑异常清醒。  
他知道自己抱着谁，自己亲着谁，自己喜欢谁。  
他小声道：“我不想只做你义兄，和也。”  
二宫掀起眼帘瞧他，却是不愿听他多言，转瞬便双臂环过来接着撞上他的嘴。  
  
  
  
契蒙关这夜无月光，落在地上的昆吾刀也褪去光泽，酒渍洒了一地，烛火跳跃，隐隐映出不远处交叠在一起的人影。  
樱井将二宫抱回床榻，自己跟着爬上床，亲着他的额头，道：“其实是因为那个杀手组织又出现在这附近，这次我定将他们一网打尽，以报当日之仇。”  
“是吗？”二宫朝他怀里凑了凑，“然后呢？”  
“然后？”  
“嗯。”二宫抱着他，道，“你要回去领功，皇帝高兴了说不定给你封个官，再一高兴给你指个婚——”  
樱井将他压在身下，额头紧挨，鼻尖相对，他摩擦着二宫的嘴唇，道：“你不会在我不在的时候，天天想着这种事吧——”  
二宫咯咯地笑起来，说：“我天天算账还来不及，哪有时间想你——”  
“可是——”樱井将脑袋陷在他颈窝处，“你不在的时候，我天天都想着你。”  
二宫不笑了，他摸着樱井的发尾，怔忡地发了会儿呆。  
樱井又道：“这次事情处理完了，我便回去请辞，然后跟你在这里一起开客栈，你当店主，我当店小二，你做饭，我端菜，你算账，我收钱，有人砸店，我替你挨剑，你弹琴，我就舞刀，你睡觉，我就给你暖床，我是你义兄，我说了，一辈子保护你。”  
二宫没说话。  
樱井一急，又抬眼去瞅他。  
可回答他的只有一个绵长温柔的吻。  
二宫将他反压在身下，转而又急切地吻上去，毫无章法，樱井稳住他的脑袋，小心翼翼地回应。  
烛火归于黑暗。  
一滴晶莹泪珠在二宫的眼角悬着。  
他瞒着樱井，悄无声息地拂去了。  
  
  
  
樱井站在契蒙关城楼上。  
他身后清一色跟着朝廷的侍卫，这次出的人手比起上次更为精良，今日定能将那杀手组织一网打尽。  
黄沙滚滚，天边暗雷响动，黑云压境，黄昏仿佛提前将至。  
马蹄声渐近，夹着风声侵入耳畔。  
樱井眯起眼。  
他看见风沙里骑马来了百余人，只是各个戴着面具，黑衣如墨，却是杀意凛然。  
他翻身从墙上一跃而下，骑上自己的御马，朝着那群黑衣人奋力奔去。  
  
一场厮杀一触即发。  
  
远处似有琴声，细细密密，又若即若离。  
血影刀光弥漫，樱井脸上也被染上不知何人的热血。  
他握着刀的手有些隐隐颤抖，这般心头莫名腾起的不安之意，竟差点让他错招中剑，好在他稳住心态，又凌厉地反手将昆吾刀重重挥起——  
  
百余尸体遍布，身后侍卫挨个打探，揭开面罩，再翻了翻身上内兜，并无收获。  
可倒是翻出了一个造型奇特的暗器。  
樱井将它握在指尖。  
  
那枚细小的飞镖上，雕着一只展翅欲飞的九天鲲鹏。  
  
  
  
  
二宫这日做了许多菜。  
除却樱井最爱吃的龙舟镢鱼，还有松花饼、玉尖面、八仙盘以及满盘的用鸡肉鹿肉蒸制做成的小天酥。  
客栈内并无其他客人。  
他独自给两个杯子斟酒，望着满桌的佳肴，脸上无甚表情。  
客栈门被推开的时候卷进了一阵雨气。  
契蒙关已多年没下过雨。  
  
来人肩头湿了大半，青丝还荡着水珠，双眼覆在黑暗里，只是手中那把昆吾刀仍如初见时那般扎眼。  
那人慢慢走至灯火下。  
二宫抿起嘴，他指了指面前的位置：“坐。”  
樱井僵硬地坐下。  
  
二宫举起杯，在樱井面前的小杯子前轻轻碰了一下，道：“你不知道，当年我去应征御厨的时候都没做过这么多菜，你可以尝尝，保证你特别喜欢。”  
樱井冷冷地盯着他，不动声色。  
二宫歪起脑袋，道：“怎么？不喜欢？”他说完又自顾自地给樱井夹菜，“我知道你吃了我做的这么多东西，说不定也觉得腻味了，那你自己告诉我想吃什么，我再去做。”  
“二宫和也。”樱井干涩地开口。  
二宫握着筷子的手一滞，他放下筷子，并不应声。  
“我早该想到，你独自一人在这里开客栈本就诡谲，可若将这里作为一个情报聚集点，的确是再合理不过，你表面在我面前与那些江湖豪客谈笑，实则是在与他们交换消息，我要追查的杀手组织的领头人，就是你。”  
二宫低头缓缓笑了，可那笑声却与平日不同。  
他道：“我并未骗过你。”  
樱井瞳孔骤缩：“你明明从头到尾都在骗我。”  
二宫抬眼，他道：“你自己分不清楚什么是真情假意？”  
樱井摇头：“对你，我分不清。”  
二宫听闻此言脸上微怔，他道：“险些忘了，你说过，对待敌人，从不手软。”  
  
樱井见对方左手摸向桌底，以为有暗算，便朝后退了一步，又用脚将眼前这摆满佳肴的方桌给踢倒在地，那些泛着热气的菜汁便洒了一地，朦朦胧胧腾起一道屏障，将二宫和他生生阻隔开来。  
二宫沉下脸，他道：“今日，你定要杀我？”  
樱井不答。  
二宫接着道：“有福同享，有难同当，义兄，你说得话也一点也没作数。”  
樱井咬了咬下唇，用刀割掉衣袍一角，青色的布料被他抛至空中。  
“你我再无瓜葛。”樱井道，“你杀我朝廷上下百人，又与乱党勾结，派人刺杀圣上，此番罪责，已是死罪。”  
二宫冷下眼，他双手仍无兵刃，只是盯着地上那枚青色布帘，铁黑着脸，许久，他道：“你我所做，不过各自为主，从我见你第一面开始，便料到会有今日之景，只是没想到——”他自嘲地低下头，“来的这么快。”  
  
雨停了。  
客栈外传来密密麻麻的脚步声。  
二宫耳朵尖，他道：“契蒙关的人，你们全部杀了？”  
樱井点头：“不过以牙还牙。”  
“樱井翔，你不要自作聪明，我们的人已经从各方赶来，你们皇帝始终舍不得人马，一次又一次派你们这些乌合之众，所作所为不过以卵击石，他这般不看重你们，你们为他卖命，又能图个什么？”  
樱井咬牙道：“我只知道，从我父亲那里接下这把昆吾刀的那一刻开始，我便至始至终，明白自己该做什么，不该做什么。”  
二宫蹙眉，他看着樱井，眼中隐有痛色。  
他闭眼：“好吧。”他顿了顿，又道，“可是，你不一定能杀的了我。”  
语毕他便不知从何处掏出一把长剑，两人在这狭小的客栈内斗了起来。  
桌椅板凳全部翻飞倾倒，一时客栈内陈设变得面目全非。  
樱井猜到二宫会武，却不料他武功不赖，隐约与自己持平。  
说到底，他究竟，骗了自己多少。  
樱井黯神，手上动作便愈发狠绝了几分。  
  
  
侍卫将客栈团团围住，他们手中拿着火把。  
  
樱井伸手点住二宫肩头穴道，昆吾刀便转瞬架在他脖颈上。  
二宫惨白着脸，手中长剑咣当落地。  
空气里传来烧焦的味道。  
二宫瞪眼，他哑着声音道：“你真的想杀了我？”  
樱井道：“这个客栈不能留。”他握刀的手又紧了几分，“你也不能留。”  
  
说完他朝外吹起口号。  
樱井授意，只要听到他口号，无论他有没有从里面出来，都立刻点火烧客栈。  
他身后的侍卫听他号令多年，自然是含着泪点头。  
  
火舌很快便顺着房梁烧了起来，噼噼啪啪冒着青烟。  
樱井放下刀，竟沉重地叹了一口气。  
他缓缓走过去，双手环住二宫，在他耳边说：“你为什么舍不得下手，你若能杀了我，便能从这里逃走。”  
二宫闭眼：“我若要杀你，当初又为何会救你。”  
樱井抱着他不说话。  
“我从小当着杀手，杀过不少人，算不上好人，我在京城见过你这把刀，当年我去应征御厨，你特别威风，领着一队人从我面前走过，那时我对你这把刀感兴趣，也就顺带记住了你这个人。谁知道，多年后你竟会奄奄一息地倒在我家门口。组织上的人知道你和我接近，已经下了很多道杀手令，可是我都没应下来，就算你今日不杀我，他日我从这里回去，定也因为违抗命令而被他人诛杀——”  
“这么算起来，死在你手里，好像要划算一点。”  
  
烟雾弥散，顷刻便有将二人吞没之意。  
樱井扣着他的脖子，忍着喉间沉闷的呜咽，缓缓道：“对不起。”  
“你并没有对不起我，能和你结拜成义兄义弟，我特别高兴，你说一辈子保护我，我也就信了，就算今日，我也知道，你舍不得杀我，就像我舍不得杀你一样。”  
二宫说完便开始剧烈咳嗽。  
他们缓缓滑落着抱倒在地上。  
二宫一惊，见樱井并不逃走，当下竟也明了：“你是故意的？你——何须如此？”  
樱井亲了亲他的脖子，道：“在刚刚那一刻之前，我是真的生你气，也打算横下心来杀了你。可是看见你那么难过的样子，我就知道，我下不了手。”  
“樱井翔。”二宫道，“你可别后悔了。”  
樱井吸了吸鼻子，小声道：“——我说过，永远陪着你。”  
  
  
圆柱倾塌，整座客栈便被剧烈的大火吞噬覆盖。  
  
  
那场大火烧了一夜。  
后来侍卫们从客栈废墟里，找回了那把昆吾刀。  
  
昆吾刀被送回京城，樱井府邸也被加封授赏。  
只是樱井夫人抱着那把刀，哭红了双眼。  
  
跟在樱井身后的那些侍卫誓死要为樱井报仇，终在隔年春季彻底根除了杀手组织上上下下。  
  
昆吾刀被传给了樱井修。  
樱井修常常对着那把刀出神，想起那个见面次数并不算多的大哥。  
后来他习得一身好武艺，却因为不愿走大哥后尘，而远离官场，行走于江湖之间。  
  
一日他因惹得江湖内某刀客不满，两人在山谷内斗了一日，后自知不敌，便拖着重伤踉踉跄跄地逃走。  
意识不清不楚，便也不知逃到了哪里。  
只记得是一家飘着火红旗帜的客栈。  
他拍着大门，大嚷着求救。  
  
有人开了门。  
那人白衣胜雪，手里竟还端着算盘。  
他盯着樱井修，不，应该是盯着樱井修怀里的那把刀。  
  
樱井修失去意识的前一刻，看见了从白衣青年后面探了个脑袋出来的青衣人影。  
却也只看了一眼。  
他浑身如置冰窖，难以置信地瞪起双眼，以为自己身处梦中。  
他便闭上眼睛，继续做起了这方美梦。  
  
而怀中的昆吾刀竟像得到感知一般，狠狠地砸落在了地上。  
  
-全文完-


	9. 剑灵

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 武侠。啊啊啊啊都写得啥玩意儿。

樱井翔有把剑，名为忘川。

刃如秋霜，斩金截玉，吹毛断发，闻名江湖。

他是个杀手。

他只在每月十五杀人，月满中天，他的剑下便会多一双孤魂。

忘川归途，经黄泉，过奈何，而死在这忘川剑下的人，便至此踏上三川之途，再无回返。

忘川吸收血灵之气，重铸剑身，光华如皎，剑身裹着白芒，每逢月圆，会现人身。

为剑赋灵，本是上古秘术。要铸一把灵气之剑，需采天地灵气，吸日月精华，忘川以蛟龙之鳞为剑心，而为吸魂入鞘，需以人身赋灵，称之剑灵。

二宫和也是樱井翔那把忘川剑的剑灵。

每到十五，樱井会带上一壶好酒，渡江伴月，等夜幕浓郁，身边那柄忘川剑便哐当一声，落在船头，隐隐震颤起来，青烟飘渺，剑灵初现。

二宫一袭白衣，抿紧薄唇，眼内绕着月色，他有些晕船，走得不稳不当，他看见那把忘川剑上还沾着新鲜的血液，猩红如火，慑人惊目。

樱井道：这次死的是青岩教的人。

二宫愣了愣，在他身后俯身，伸手环住他。

樱井又道：抱歉，我忘记你不记得以前的事。

剑灵非人，亦是由孤魂幻化，呈现之态归咎于剑心形态。蛟龙之鳞灵力不会得以永存，若不吸取活人鲜血，便会逐渐凋落，枯萎化尘。

因此灵力维系之下，二宫的记忆只有一天。

自然不会记得以前的事。

也不会记得自己曾与樱井处于同一师门的师兄弟。

樱井位居第二，二宫第四，樱井喜欢叫他四师弟，可二宫从不叫樱井师兄。

他们的关系很糟糕。

经常话不投机便舞刀弄剑，将整个师门上下闹得鸡飞狗跳，受罚的时候也是一起，挑着重如千金的石头担子，顶着骄阳烈日，在广场上站上一日。

樱井以为二宫不喜欢自己。

因为那人常说着没心没肺的话，凉薄的眼神里藏着说不清道不明的拒人千里。

直到师门变故。青岩教聚众围山，火光四现，他们目的是那把忘川剑。

忘川正逢铸造紧要关头，蛟龙之鳞合于剑心，前后需七七四十九日，今日却是最为紧要关头。

樱井和二宫被下令于铸剑炉前坚守。无论外面发生何事，他们不能跨出一步。

所有弟子出门迎战，腥风醎雨，横尸遍野，熊熊烈火烧尽主殿偏门。

二宫只是站着，眼内出奇冷静。

他叫：二师兄。

樱井一愣，这是二宫第一次叫他。

二宫笑：前月我过了生辰，虽然你坐得离我最远，可你来给我庆祝生辰，却是破天荒头一次。我们向来关系不好，打打闹闹却也过了这么多年。

他说：今日师门一战，怕是再无相聚之日。

他看着樱井的眼睛：可我不愿在三川之途见你，我亦不要你来生来世。我怕茫茫人海，再次找到你，不知要花尽多少运气。此生此世，你的漫漫人生，我若一直陪着你，可好？

樱井眼眶一红，他伸手，却连二宫袍角也未曾摸到。

就如他前半生隐着自己的想法，埋着自己的心思，越推越远，终究和二宫踏上别路。

铸剑炉内燃起滚滚烈火。

忘川的确是一把一场完美的剑。

蛟龙之鳞熠熠生辉，加之纯阳真气灵体相存，灵性如同神物，威力不容小觑。

从那日之后，忘川从不离樱井身半寸。

踏遍山川江海，走遍城池村落，漫漫人生，二宫终是履行诺言，伴于身侧。

樱井每月为他杀一个人。

只是杀的人必须为阳性体质，习武之人方为上道。前月十五，樱井误杀阕月教的红衣使者，那人修习的纯阴内功，让二宫生了场不小的病。

人生病可以吃药，剑灵生病，樱井就有些手足无措。

二宫闭着眼，白煞着脸，叫：二师兄，二师兄。

樱井握着他的手：想说什么？

想吃栗粉糕。

樱井怔了怔：栗粉糕？

二师兄第一次下山，回来的那天我做了栗粉糕。

我怎么不知道这件事。

因为我没打算送给你。

二宫用手搭着眉间：我们关系那么不好，我送你，你定是不要的。

樱井鼻子一酸，俯身去抱他：谁说的，我最喜欢吃栗粉糕了。

嗯？

二宫迷迷糊糊揉着眼睛：可是我却没法再给你做了。

剑灵生病，记忆紊乱，也没料到二宫就记得这栗粉糕的事。

二宫在他怀里蹭了蹭，小声说：冷。

樱井看他：那怎么办？

二宫灼灼地望着他：你脱掉衣服，给我取暖，好不好？

樱井照做，其实二宫说什么，他都会照做，以前也是，所以他们关系算不得不好，只是不肯坦诚，一味执拗，搞成现在这番境地，却也怨不得人。

可爱上自己的剑，又是一件多么孤独的事。

人死尚且能轮回转世，若是选择做剑灵这条路，便生生世世永绝轮回。

剑在灵在，剑死灵灭。

樱井不知蛟龙之鳞灵气正在日益衰退。

只是每月十五和二宫相见，对方脸色愈发惨白，不记得的事情也就越来越多。

开始二宫还知道自己是剑灵，叫樱井为主人。

偶尔想起师门的日子，还会甜腻地叫樱井二师兄，再从背后抱上去，缠着对方给他脱衣服取暖。

记忆一变得紊乱，他就搞不清楚自己是谁。

而混杂在忘川剑内的亡灵似乎若有似无的叫嚣起来，二宫眼内染上一层红，像是入了魔。

他对樱井挥剑相向。

樱井自然不躲，忘川是他的配剑，可他给这把剑注入太多鲜血，他未曾料到剑灵亦有入魔这一说法。

剑灵入魔，便会凌驾于主人之上，成为忘川剑的新主人。

二宫携剑而逃。

江湖间忘川重现，武林各路人马只能想起之前那个十五杀人的不留名杀手，仇家纷纷而至，血雨腥风一触即发。

樱井只得从那些只言片语的江湖传闻里寻得二宫去向。

可每每总是迟了些，他知道忘川剑现在嗜血如狂，比起以前更为厉害。

七月十五，暴雨骤袭，下了三天三夜。

这日亦是师门祭日。

他孤身一人回到那片孤山荒林间，举目疮痍，长长的青石阶上布满苔藓。雨水入注，竹林飘摇。

他站在层层叠叠的台阶下，看见台阶的最上面站着一个人。

那人冷冷的目光图扫而下，眼眶猩红如血。他手里握着忘川，立得一动不动。

他说：我若不能取这江湖上武功最高的人性命，蛟龙之鳞很快便会失去灵性。

樱井静静地回：是吗？

可我过去这些日子，并没遇到最强的人。

樱井沉默不语。

后来我听说，最强的人，是你。

二宫慢慢迈下台阶，徐徐向他走来。

樱井忽然记起以前在师门，两人被师父罚着在这百来阶梯跑上一夜，二宫跑到最后气喘吁吁，狠狠地瞪着樱井，说着没轻没重的话，惹得樱井立马黑脸，两人说上两句没合又在这石阶上打成一团。

二宫举起忘川剑，像望着素不相识的陌生人：今夜，我便让你祭剑。

樱井突然咧嘴，他道：我买了栗粉糕来，你要吃吗？

说完他掏出怀里的油纸包，在二宫面前徐徐摊开，栗粉糕有些受潮，那层油纸很快也被染上一层水汽，他说：我请你吃。

二宫手上动作一滞，他脸色变得有些难看，他哑着声音问：我们认识吗？

樱井埋首，吸了吸鼻子：不认识。不过我有个喜欢的人，我最喜欢他给我做的栗粉糕，可是我没那福分，直到他走了，我也没有吃到。他说要陪我此生此世，连自己的来生来世也给舍弃了，可是我终究辜负了他，我把他弄丢了。

二宫揉起太阳穴，青筋微现，突突跳着，疼得他捂眼倾身。

樱井伸手去逮他胳膊，却仍是扑了个空。

二宫转眼抡起剑花，冲着樱井刺来，毫不留情，精准如初。

樱井赤手空拳，只躲不攻。大雨滂沱间，他看见二宫眼中似有墨色光泽。

身后传来密集的脚步声。踩着坑坑洼洼的涟漪，朝他们二人稳步逼来。

樱井惊诧着转头，发现不知何时已是聚起百余来人，青衣肃目，手上握着弓箭，黑压压一片，朝着他和二宫的方向，不偏不倚地瞄准起来。

樱井知道是青岩教的余孽，加上江湖间寻他们已久的那些仇家，密密麻麻，将他们围了个水泄不通。

樱井一把徒手握住剑刃。

血液涌了出来，他对二宫说：四师弟，停下来。

他这句唤得轻缓，二宫眉眼一凛，手上立刻卸了力。

哐当一声，忘川沿着阶梯朝下滚了三四节。

二宫盯着樱井手掌的汨汨鲜血，怔忡地看了半天。

樱井却拍拍他肩膀，说：我没事。

身边箭羽拉弦声入耳，伴着滚滚风声，又消匿在颓唐雨帘间。

二宫翕动着惨白下唇：二师兄。

樱井笑了起来，他看着他说：若知道我的血这么有用，早就让你刺我了。

二宫拽过他衣角，双手握着他的右掌。

万籁俱寂，山川河流仿佛不复存在。

樱井将他揉进怀里，扣紧他的脖颈。

二宫闭了闭眼，说：此生此世，怕是，要负了你。

二宫肩膀颤了颤。

樱井轻声道：那便换我来陪着你，可好？

箭羽齐发，在这片雨帘上空腾起一道黑色的密集弧线。

落在地上的忘川闪着幽幽青光，摆动着剑身徐徐腾起。

忘川重铸，在雨幕中迅速激荡起耀眼青辉，伴着一道紫荧雷电划破苍穹，剑身亦是化作万千细小鳞雨，重重地倒插在泥土中央，威慑而起的巨大灵力将身侧的所有人震到三尺之外。

再次捂胸站起的那些人，口吐鲜血，全身经脉寸断而亡。

抱着忘川跪坐在雨中的白衣人影，手里多了一片滚烫的鳞片。

樱井发动禁术，将自己肉身接续于蛟龙之鳞，为忘川继续续灵。

而重新得到力量的蛟龙之鳞亦是将忘川剑身塑得焕然一新，仿若新生。

二宫背着忘川，踏过山河万里，荒漠孤江。

蛟龙之鳞的灵气让他无须依靠杀人续灵，也无须等到每月十五幻化人身。

蛟龙之鳞的鳞片被他挂在脖子上。

二宫路过封疆城，得知铸剑师藤堂一家上下惨遭灭门。一把大火，烧得干干净净。

那天下着淅沥小雨。

二宫望着藤堂府邸如同废墟，黑烟袅袅间，他看见废墟里颤颤巍巍伸出一双手。

那个孩子是仅存余孤，想来是被父母保护，才可免遭一劫。

二宫盯着那双眼睛，细细问了句：你叫什么名字？

孩子眼中仍有敌意，却喃喃开口，笃定道：藤堂步。

二宫蹲下身，取下身后配剑，微微笑起来。

他将忘川递至藤堂手里：从今天开始，你便是这剑的主人，你可愿，一直带着它？

岁月流转千回。

这是另一个故事的开始。

-全文完-


	10. 菩提

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6年前写的了，挺烂的。古风。

那日并非黄道吉日。

只记得荷露倾衣，松风入髻，迦陵鸟成双展翅，青冥山涧满目荷花，红碧相杂，醉艳千朵。

二宫和也在青冥山定居已有数载。他秉着修仙的性子，自恩师仙逝接任其衣钵，领门下众徒修习仙道。

别人称他一句二宫真人，冠了个真人的名，本是应以一副仙风鹤骨的派头示人才算得上名副其实。可二宫真人面若童颜，骨子里透着散不去的少年气，他能坐上青冥派的领头位，靠的不是这张脸，也不是什么卓绝武功，而是一双好嘴皮子，他总能说出字字珠玑又句句在理的连珠妙语，偶尔掺着些许刻薄意味，满腔理论说得头头是道，门下弟子无以反驳，自然不敢不服。

他捉妖诛魔，不打着什么为民除害的旗号，小本生意做得有滋有味。可这般派头总让人为二宫真人何时才能悟得真道而担忧，尘缘未斩，钱根未断，位列仙班之梦可谓遥遥无期。

那日要非说与平日相比有何不同，大概是他忽然收了个徒弟。

荷叶鼓动，仙气萦绕，青冥池中有尾金凝鱼，是二宫真人上次捉妖分得的报酬，据说这金凝鱼肚中含金，悉心照料二十载便能吐出真金，二宫不信，可也收着养着，宁可信其有，人不要跟金子过不去。

他出关后去青冥池喂鱼，也是例行日常，可他没想到这金凝鱼养了前后十五日不到，就进了个小妖的肚子，那小妖坐在池边大快朵颐，浑然未觉自己到了个收妖地，闯了个修仙派。只见那小妖一身火红，盘腿光脚坐着，他身后十丈之地，突然盛放出大团红艳的簇锦莲花。

二宫屏气念咒，背后长剑出鞘，剑柄猛撞对方背脊骨，一个推力将对方撞进池中。

待那人从池中顶着片荷叶浮起，睁开眼望过来，眼神无辜至极，可眸中却无怯意。

他腮帮子还鼓着，死死地瞧着二宫，妖气大现，如临大敌般锁着眉头。

二宫真人一眼看出他真身，头顶飞旋的青剑又乖巧地退回剑匣中。

窸窸窣窣的风声渐近，有生人闯了青冥山。二宫居高临下地看他一眼，那少年湿漉漉地从池中爬起，他捋开额间散发，倒是一副剑眉星目的好皮囊，他吐出金凝鱼的鱼骨头，在二宫的脚边拼拼凑凑，歪歪扭扭地拼接成鱼的形状。

“他们要抓我。”少年耸耸肩，“我虽然偷吃了你的鱼，可我的确是个好妖，他们要拿我炼药，我看你们山上供着佛灯，肯定不是个滥杀无辜的地方。”

二宫轻描淡写看了他几眼：“莲花而化？你身上的那颗莲心，却是极恶。”

少年却争：“你救我，我补送你十条鱼。”

二宫答：“青冥派求仙问道，更是捉妖诛魔闻名，你撞到我剑口下，还觉得自己到了个保命的地方？”

少年静静看着他：“我就是来求仙问道的，我虽然是个莲花精，保不准以后就成了莲花仙君。”

二宫终笑了笑：“莲花仙君？跟个姑娘似的，承了名不觉得羞？”

少年咧着嘴，噗通跪地，磕了个头，礼数倒是做得足透，他的手掌刚接触地面，掌心仿佛在土壤内生根发芽，数十朵红莲在二宫脚边冒土而出，娇艳欲滴，染红了二宫的那身素白长衫。

那莲花精说自己也是有名有姓的，幻化人形被人收养，那户人家姓樱井，给他冠了个翔字，可也许这名号注定他扎不了根，待他管不住身上那颗莲心，脚下生出的红莲便将家中别院盛了个满。昔日待他宽厚的亲人同伴终视他为异类，请了捉妖师，符咒伤了他半身妖力，颠沛流离，一路奔波，早不知东南西北身在何处，直到看见青冥山上亮起的那盏佛灯，没缘没故就硬闯了进来。

樱井身上的莲心食了赤练兽的魔血，虽说以魔血之力能让他永保人形，可莲心需靠血液为生，他虽为妖，但受过人类眷顾，即便最后受了点苦，昔日恩情却半点未忘。他不吸食人血，靠家畜飞禽的血液也能让莲心安分半日。他千里迢迢到这青冥山已是万般不易，早已饿得头昏眼花，刚给二宫磕了个头，就硬生生两眼一闭倒在那团红莲上。

二宫将他安置在后山，平日鲜少有人来往，连接前山的唯一栈桥也被二宫斩断，二宫靠轻功能飞过去，可樱井非人，与人接触恐怕会引出乱子，几番权衡，让他在这里禁闭养性，也算是能试探出他求仙问道到底有几分决心。

二宫给他喂了点热粥，樱井翕动着嘴唇，眉头展了开，垂在身侧的右手冷不防地捏住了二宫的手腕。他在二宫手腕处摸索了一阵，又游移向上，逮住了二宫的食指，像觅到了好东西一般，抓着便往嘴里带。

牙齿刺破指尖，血液入喉，体内叫嚣着的莲心顿时安定下来，二宫眼睛一冷，抽出食指，运掌在樱井肩头猛力一拍，身下木床尽裂，樱井嚷声惊起，右边肩膀像是脱了臼，疼得他泪光连连，他幽怨地看着二宫，可转眼瞧见对方食指上的血痕，脸上立刻又敛了色，朝后躲了躲，结果冷不防摔到了床底下。

“你若真要跟着我求仙问道，吸血这个毛病，得改。”二宫淡淡道。

樱井面露难色：“我没杀过人。”他舔了舔嘴巴，“我可以改，可这过程也需要循序渐进。”

二宫将右手收紧，道：“我若收你为徒，自然不能看你再为祸他人，每月此时，你可食我的血。”

樱井舔了舔嘴巴，犹疑着叫道：“师父？”

二宫唇边笑意轻漾。

“师父。”樱井也跟着笑了，他小心翼翼盯着二宫的伤口，“是不是很疼？”

二宫点头：“你咬你自己一口试试？”

樱井刚想动，可他右肩骨头显然有些不妙，他嘶了口凉气：“师父，我这脱了臼的骨头，你能给我接接吗？”

二宫并不常收徒。

他收下樱井，其实也并非平白无故。问道升仙要看功过，功德积得多，在飞升时刻也能为他省些力，如果能将樱井这个妖也渡成了仙，这笔勋功定能抵过他昔日收钱捉妖的小过小错。于他来说不亏，还是个好买卖，一高兴就给樱井做了件新衣裳，拎了壶桂花酒，又物色了柄好看的细剑，统统给栈道那边的樱井送去。

樱井乐坏了。虽然禁地之中孤身习武修仙还是寂寞占多，可他觉得自己跟了个好师父，给自己做新衣裳，做美食珍馐，教自己武功，每个月还来给自己喂血，樱井扳着指头算了算，简直感恩戴德，怕是修来的几世福分，才盼到这么个福地，才遇见这么个好人。

他们二人各怀鬼胎，好在都没什么影响。一个教武教得高兴，一个习武习得开心，两厢都得了好处。

栈道那头有一棵菩提树。

二宫时常坐在树上饮酒，树下扎马步的樱井头顶烈日，汗水拂面，清风扬起二宫衣袂，他面无表情，要是发现樱井偷懒，身后的青剑总会及时出鞘，在樱井的周围提提点点，让他的胳膊抬高，将他的膝盖曲得更深些。

樱井怕高，所以从没起过要飞到栈道那头的主意，连爬到树上和二宫并排喝酒这种事，都让他背后冷汗涔涔，享乐的滋味半点没体尝到。

二宫会吹竹埙，可那些古朴醇厚，又低沉悲壮的曲调总是不太衬他。樱井喝着桂花酒，听到这曲子难免一阵伤神，他将手中细剑抡起，脚下生出的莲花将栈道的土地铺了个满。那些莲花在夜色间开开合合，花蕊齐刷刷地迎向二宫的方向，绛红花影像给这方土地染上了无尽血色。

“这曲子叫什么？”樱井收了剑，看见二宫坐在崖边，晃着脚，清灵的眼睛里也映上了别样的绯色。

“没名字。”二宫摆弄着手上的竹埙，“心情不好的时候会吹一吹。”

樱井犹豫着，走过去在二宫身后坐下，半点不敢看向崖边。青冥山间仍然供着佛灯，晕黄的灯火薄薄暮暮如同繁星点缀。

“心情不好的时候不应该吹曲子。”樱井托着腮，像想起了什么，“以前我心情不好，就去吃几串糖人，看几盏花灯。”

“小孩子心性。”二宫浅笑，“现在把你关在这里，你是没机会再吃糖人，看花灯了。”

“可我有师父陪着。”樱井抿着嘴，认真地一字一句道，“师父比花灯好看，师父的血，也比糖人好吃。”

二宫转过身，栗色的眼中闪过几道流光。他拍了拍樱井的肩膀：“我门下弟子那么多，你可别就想凭着几句好听的话来讨欢心。”

“那师父想怎么样？”樱井眨了眨眼，“师父怎么样才能觉得开心？”

二宫静静望着他，比了个十：“十条金凝鱼。”

樱井苦恼：“我上哪给你弄鱼去？”

二宫瞪他一眼：“那就别想着讨师父欢心了。”

樱井却一把抢过二宫手中竹埙：“你教我吹这个，等我学会了，吹给你听，也许听着听着，你就能觉得开心了。”

樱井将竹埙放在唇边，可手上不得要领，二宫笑出声，这才抓住他的双手，让他十根指头放在不同的孔隙间，从身后带着他，张指并指，因为他比二宫高些，做这些动作还要让二宫踮一踮脚。

他们身后是大片望不见尽头的红莲。

夜风吹破残雾，明月跳出云层，静窥芸芸众生。

几年下来樱井功夫个子高了，脸润了些，武功精进得快，还被二宫给养刁了嘴。竹埙总算能吹出零零散散的调，可仍比不上二宫吹出的那些凄楚韵味。他穿着二宫送他的过冬棉袄掛，热着滚烫的酒壶，后山下着皑皑白雪，积了厚厚一层，遮住红莲的影子。

二宫这夜来后山，背了个行囊。

樱井站起，冒着雪跑出去，二宫浅浅看他一眼：“接了个生意，我要去捉个妖。”

见樱井一愣，二宫摆摆手：“这世间的妖不是都像你一样，为祸的自然不在少数。”

“几时回来？”樱井闷闷地问。

二宫轻轻笑了，他从指间拿出一根红绳，牵起樱井的手，套在他的小指上，另一端系在自己的手腕上，他嘴中念了个咒，那红绳便没了踪影，樱井愕然，二宫却说：“这红绳能隐去你的妖气，我带你下山。”

“可你当初说我终生不能下山——”

二宫咂咂嘴：“规矩是我定的，我说什么那就是什么。”他叹了口气，“教了你那么久武功，不让你实战一下，到时候怎么跟着我升仙？”

樱井眼睛亮了亮：“跟你一起升仙？”

二宫挑眉：“怎么？当初是谁信誓旦旦说要做个莲花仙君的？”

樱井笑了起来，簌簌干雪落在他头顶，转眼就染白了头，他说：“好，我跟你去。”

樱井多年没与其他生人相处，隔绝数载让他一时半会儿难以适应，望着集市间滚滚人流，胸腔里的那颗莲心好似又蠢蠢欲动起来，脚下土地龟裂，红莲有着破土而出的势头。

忽然他的脸上被人戴上了面具。

眼睛顺着缝隙看见二宫手里甩着几个铜板，没好气地说：“这个要记在账上，将来你可得还我。”说完他拽着樱井的袖子，大喇喇地穿梭在集市内，“戴着面具，是不是就不那么害怕了？”

樱井脚下一停，拉着他袖子的二宫转头看着他。

然后樱井握住了他的手。

周围的人奇怪地看了眼这个戴着老虎面具的男人，被他捉住手指的身侧青年手里还握着几个滑稽的糖人，在寒天冻地里呵出几口白气表示着他的不满。

樱井说：“这样就不害怕了。”

他在二宫的掌心里轻轻挠了挠。

“樱井翔你知道你这叫什么？”

樱井歪了歪脑袋，笑着问：“欺师灭祖？”

他拉着二宫撞开面前人群，朝花灯最盛的桥头走去，二宫在他后面跟着，任由他拉着，花灯五光徘徊，十色陆离，斑驳地洒过他们头顶。

捉妖的时候樱井确是个好帮手。二宫教他的东西他都记着，剑法精准，招式凌厉，还能和二宫来个双剑合璧。隐去妖气的樱井不能离二宫十丈远。他们只能同吃同住，上茅房也不能离得远了，抬头不见低头见，大眼瞪小眼，二宫要是露出一副不耐烦的表情，樱井在一旁就只能苦愁深恨地沉默不语，当个安静的背后灵。

可仍然会有些道行高深的妖来缠樱井，伺机想夺樱井身上的那颗莲心。用了不少招，其中还不乏美人计，可这些伎俩无一不都被二宫兵来将挡水来土掩，扼杀于摇篮，分毫不留情。

特别是见到樱井对那个化成娇柔女子的花妖念念不舍似的，心下没来由一阵嫌弃，一晚上没跟樱井说话。

后来樱井主动认错，他说他是觉得他是一朵花，对方也是一朵花，好歹是同类，他不过惺惺相惜一下，并没有其他意思。

解释了大半个晚上，也不知道说了些什么有的没的，到最后甚至还咬牙拍起了桌子。

“师父，做人不能这么没度量。”

二宫目光一冷：“你再说一次？”

樱井悻悻地瞅着他：“可是你这些小毛病，我都喜欢。”

这话让二宫愣了一瞬，半晌后他抓错了重点：“谁有小毛病了？谁有小毛病了？”

樱井忙回：“下次我再看别人，你就挖了我的眼。”

二宫解气了，他拿出竹埙擦了老半天，慢悠悠道：“没事别发什么毒誓，你师父我也不是这么没度量的人。”

樱井忍着笑，他去关了窗，又将屋中烧着的炭炉往外移了移。

他们合衣并排而躺。二宫喜欢趴着睡，被子蒙过他的脑袋，就只能看见半张侧脸，睡姿像个孩子，手脚也总是凉得沁人。樱井朝那边凑了凑，几番犹豫，抓着二宫的手，放在了自己的心脏上。

二宫想抽手，却听见樱井“嘘”了一声。

“要喝血了？”二宫迷迷糊糊问，还大方的将手伸到樱井嘴边，“咬。”

樱井回头，瞧见二宫半翕着唇，吐息均匀，下巴上那颗黑痣清明可爱。床边烛火燃尽，归于黑暗的房中听不到一丝声响。樱井脑中也不知断了根什么弦，他抓着二宫的手指，在唇边轻轻吻了一下。

二宫蓦地睁眼。

可还没待他收回手指，唇角便附上一阵湿热。有人吻住他的嘴角，细小地吮着他唇上致密的纹路，压着唇统统照料了一遍，甚至用了舌头，那人扳过二宫的下巴，明明嘴唇在抖，却仍大胆地攻城略地，舌尖顶住二宫的牙关，试图启开最后防线。

二宫猛地推开他。

樱井的脑袋撞到身后墙壁，声响不小，把他彻底撞清醒了。

他的眼中欲色未褪，烧起的火苗倒是逐渐归于殆尽。

二宫翻了个身，将被子卷走一半。

他说：“明日回山。”

二宫未罚樱井，樱井却在后山自罚。一道瀑布声如奔雷，激揣翻腾，水汽蒙蒙，珠玑四溅，樱井浸在冰冷的池中坐了一天一夜。身侧的红莲也好似冻上了冰渣，栖栖遑遑地摆着花身，而樱井却坐得岿然不动。

一柄青剑自半空袭来，剑身点了樱井身上几处大穴。

樱井青紫的嘴唇紧紧闭着，执拗模样也不知做给谁看。

待他醒来，瞧见洞内生了堆火，他浑身冷得厉害，目光再随之向上，看见洞内刻着的那些教条清规，不由一阵心悸，还未等他挣扎起身，二宫收了伞，抖尽身上落雪，踏步走了进来。

樱井想行个礼，可二宫清冷的目光扫得他周身难耐，这才哑着声音叫了声师父。

二宫轻哼一声：“你要是不想要你这条命，也该想着当年是谁救了你，你这命，早就不属于你自己。”

樱井青着脸，他移开目光，没好气道：“我只不过想让自己清醒一些，师父不生我的气，我就只能自己生自己的气。”

二宫手里搅合着药碗，热气晕腾，他眸中滚着袅袅水雾。

“然后呢？”他问，“可是清醒了些？”

樱井盯着洞壁，声音倦意不堪：“我不知道自己错在哪里。”

“哦？”二宫眉头挑了挑。

“我知道人的寿命有限，我是妖，比起人之寿命，就更长了些，师父想成仙，我们就一同修仙问道，我在想，待当真有位列仙班的那一日，之后的几千几万年，是不是就能和你一直在一起，我发现只是这么想着，我就已经很高兴了。”

二宫垂首，他缓缓道：“成仙需受天劫，若渡劫成功，自是斩断一切尘缘，你我师徒情分，恐怕也会不复存在。”

“师徒情分？”樱井挣扎着撑起上身，“我不懂师徒情分的意思，我只知道，我喜欢师父，师父护着我，给我做衣裳，教我吹竹埙，送我好看的剑，带我降妖卫道，我在师父心中，肯定也是占了个好位置的。”

二宫侧头看他，神色五味杂陈：“看来淋了一天一夜的冷水，你还是没有想明白，我对所有的徒弟都是这样，你又怎么知道自己就是最特别的那个？我将你囚禁在此，无非是不想你祸害他人，若是让你动了其他心思，恐怕我这青冥山，就不能留你了。”

樱井大惊，一把掀开被褥，咳嗽着想要下床，可绯红的双颊让他步伐不稳，二宫扶住他的胳膊，樱井抬头，两人望了一阵，二宫问：“难受？”

樱井点头：“难受。”他眼眶红了，“师父，我难受。”

说完他捞过二宫身子，扣在怀中抱紧，喃喃自语：“看在我这么难受的份上，你能不能不要再说那些让我难过的话了？”

二宫掌着他的后背，感受着那阵滚烫的热息透过薄薄的衣衫传递过来，樱井唤了几声，就已快步入不省人事的迷糊状态。二宫将他放倒在石床，对方勾着自己衣角的手指还使了不少力，最后二宫扯断自己的袍角，任由樱井攥在手心，蜷缩的眉心才渐渐归于平缓。

“我明日起开始闭关。”二宫坐在石床边上，像在对他说，又像在对自己说，“对不起，你说我对你好，可我将你困在这里，缚了你的自由，让你做不了想做的事，去不了想去的地方，实属算不上对你好，至于师徒情分……”

他自嘲着扯了个笑：“你说得对，你在我心中，的确是占了个顶好的位置。”

樱井闭着眼，眼皮细微地跳动着，睡梦中有人喂他吃药，可那药剂竟没有想象中的涩苦味道，他感受到一阵温润的鼻息，随即贴在他唇上的那阵柔软，就像搅翻了蜜糖罐子，沁得他心尖酥痒连连，他忍不住，用舌头舔舐过去，这般玩闹好似让那人生了气，自己的下巴便被人死死捏住，绕在唇舌间舌头宛若游龙，喂药的初衷早已抛到九霄云外。

甜到腻味的吻，却伴着咸苦的眼泪，一股脑落进了樱井的唇间。

蝶飞蜂舞般的漫长雪季结束在春日的第一抹艳阳中。

二宫这次闭关，一闭就待上了半年。

他所言非虚，修仙的最后关头，的确半点不能马虎，他的师父耗尽一生也未能位列仙班，也是败在了渡劫这道坎。二宫积的功德已算得上完满，唯需静候天机，在仅剩的最后时日里，斩尽六根尘缘纷扰，这无疑是个艰难又漫长的过程。要真正做到无欲无求，无思无念，倒不如挖了那颗尘世心来得更快。

这日彤云密布，风雨如磐，晦暗的苍穹沉得望不见一丝天光。

殿内烛影猛烈地在墙上翻滚着，二宫突然睁开眼睛，他侧头，无边无际的暴雨如临，阴湿气味铺天卷地。

青冥山从未有过这般强烈的妖气。仿佛地动山摇，土中沉睡百年的妖兽挣开铁索，发出高亢的嘶吼声。

二宫身侧的那柄青剑嗡嗡地抖动起来。

他握剑起身，走得急如星火，几个箭步已是奔向如注暴雨间。

青冥山上横尸遍野。

二宫猛地沉下脸。

那些弟子的尸体死相凄惨，浑身的血像被人吸了个精干，在雨中狰狞又阴怖地横列了一地。

二宫握紧手中青剑，他在轰鸣的雷声中看见地上破土而出的那些红莲。

他已有些时日没有见到这些熟悉的花影。

昔日觉得可爱妖娆的那些莲花，眼下映在二宫眸内，就多了几分可憎可恨之象。

他踩着那些藤蔓，青剑在地上拖着，所触之处的枝蔓无一不被斩成了两半。

樱井捂着肩头，半跪在地上，他浑身也像在血罐里打个滚似的，红得惊心刺目。

他还在急喘着气，仿佛意识到身后动静，徐徐回头，嘴角淌落着一道猩红血水。

“师父？”他在雨中如泣如诉地开了口。

青剑已是挽出几个漂亮剑花，落脚点精准不留情，刺过樱井手臂，又划破对方背脊，樱井闷哼着趴在地上，手掌下的莲花如同烟尘般消匿殆尽。

“孽徒。”二宫的声音带着颤意，“没我命令，谁准许你到前山来？”

樱井垂着头，咬紧下唇，定定地瞧着二宫：“我是听见前山的厮杀声，知道有人趁着师父闭关闯山，我担心你，所以我——”

他话没说尽，是因为他被二宫眼中突然激射的冷意寒了心。

“你以为什么？”他突然有些暴躁起来，“你以为我杀了人？我从来不杀人，你明明知道的，你是知道的——”

二宫慢慢朝他走来，泥坑溅得他袍角泥印翻飞。

“我给你一个解释的机会。”二宫冷言道。

樱井如鲠在喉，他拂尽嘴角血迹，晃着脑袋，极尽忍耐：“我打不过那妖物，我不知道他是谁，我也不知道这些尸体是怎么回事。”

闪电在他们头顶赫然裂开，不合时宜地照亮了两人的眼睛。

“是我收你入的门，今日恶果，也应由我担着。”二宫蹲下身，抽出对方腰间的细剑，“引狼入室，是我疏忽了，忘记了妖的本性。樱井翔，念及你我还有着师徒情分，今日我不杀你，你走吧。”

樱井突然抓住二宫肩膀：“你不信我没关系，杀了我也无所谓，反正我的这条命，本来就是你捡回来的，可你别赶我走，天大地大，早已没我的容身之处，这里才是我的家。”

“家？”二宫撇开他的手，“这里不是你的家，我也不再是你的师父，下次相见，难免兵戎交接，青冥山上下数十条人命，我都记着了。”

樱井眼中痛意翻滚，他踉踉跄跄地从地上爬起，又噗通一声跪地，对着二宫磕了三个头。

额角带着青肿，眼中攒着盈盈水光。

“看来，我是不能陪你升仙了。”樱井苦笑着道，“若你斩断尘缘，顺利渡过天劫，自是不会再记得我这个不成事的徒弟。”

二宫在雨帘中静静望着他，雨渍从他的眉心开始，蜿蜒辗转过他的眼角，又直挺挺地砸在地上。

“师徒恩情我绝不会忘，有朝一日，定悉数奉还。”樱井站起，在雨中拖着沉重的步子，声音也融在这暴雨中，“无论那时候，我是活着，还是死了。”

二宫在雨中站了一夜。

直到骄阳初升，露珠滚落在浑圆的碧叶上，天空上架起的七彩霓虹，刺眼又突兀地腾现而出。

他将师门弟子尽数安葬，细小的坟头堆满了后山。

他坐在菩提树上喝酒。

颤颤巍巍摸出那块竹埙，吹着散乱的音调，可没待气息蕴得平稳，眼睛竟变得有些模糊。

二宫想他这些年从没哭过。

他师父曾告诉他，修仙养性，这些情愫思绪，早晚害苦了人。神仙是不会哭的，要想成神仙，这些眼泪就是最大的禁物。好在他心性寡淡，也未遭受过大喜大悲之事。可谁知遇上了樱井，竟让他将这大喜大悲的滋味体尝个遍。

耳侧呼啸的风声中夹着浓郁的妖气。他冷眸一瞥，那妖物张着血盆大口，似要来吸他的血。手中酒瓶一执，青剑已然跃向半空，盘旋着划了道青光，那妖物瞬间被劈成两半。

烟雾散尽，妖魂入眼，坟头上方涌出一阵悲切的恸哭声。

二宫蓦然醍醐灌顶，他丢了剑，沿着山路步履如飞，形影似箭，山路上还残着红莲的枝蔓，可举目瞭望，早就无那人熟悉的影子。

——天大地大，早已没我的容身之处，这里才是我的家。

二宫咬着唇，终究没能忍住喉头涌起的那阵呜咽。

他在人间找了樱井三年。

踏过无数山川，观尽百态凄凉，他几乎将城镇的花灯看了个遍，将琳琅满目的糖人尝了个尽。他打探着世上莲花开得最盛的地方，世人只当他是个爱莲客，却没人知晓他所寻的那朵独一无二的莲花到底身在何处。

收妖卫道的事情未曾耽搁，二宫真人的名号响彻江湖。

每当夜雨纷扰，雷声轰鸣之时，二宫躺在床榻，辗转反侧，彻夜难眠。

他想他终究是做不到无欲无求，升仙问道的事情，果真还是不太适合他。

直到有仙君自九天而下，亲自找到了二宫，说他功德已满，在人间行善除恶一事众神早已看在眼里，现下时辰将至，飞升刻不容缓，问二宫可做好了觉悟。

“觉悟？”

那仙君泰然自若地看他：“自是斩尽尘缘，忘却红尘，过了最后的天雷劫，汝便可达成升仙之梦。”

梦寐已久之事到了今时今日，竟带着止不住的讽刺意味。

渡劫之地未在人间，而是个穷尽世间百恶的异类空间，二宫需在里面受尽四九小天劫，六九大天劫，洗尽蜕变，练就身体超然物外。这本就非一件易事，他的师父亦是丧命于此，落得了个魂飞魄散永世不得轮回的果。

他浑身散发，白衣如雪，坐在伸手不见五指的一片黑暗里，禁受八方劫难，几度捱不住，手中握着的那块竹埙，亦是被他硬生生捏成了碎片。

在黑暗中，除却疼痛和苦楚，脑袋却变得尤为清楚。

他好似看见了自己这一生所经之事，儿时那些稀薄的记忆已经忆不出分毫，他这才发现生命中那些难以忘却的岁月，也就唯剩和樱井度过的那几个年头罢了。

这便使他在渡劫时辛苦了些。

奇经八脉的血液像是逆行起来，鼓动的青筋让他面上血色全无。

荷池里顶着莲叶冒出脑袋的樱井，无辜又好笑地咬住他食指的樱井，听着自己吹竹埙的樱井，带着他穿梭在花灯遍野的樱井，在黑暗中小心翼翼吻住自己的樱井，还有那个雨夜中绝望离去的樱井，这些画面如同走马灯上不断翻转的景致，硬生生挤压进二宫的大脑，落在他身上的天雷像抽去了他七魂六魄，一口黑血自他嘴中漫出。

终是，功败垂成。

他在黑暗中忽然笑了起来。

他终究没能飞升成仙，他看见自己的身体变得半透，散去的魂魄一点一点被吸走，灰飞烟灭，永世不得轮回，他终将步上了他师父的后尘。

因为这万般尘缘思绪，至始至终都无法斩断。

黑暗中蓦然亮起了一缕红光。

细密的枝蔓缠住了二宫的脚踝，那些枝蔓上簇拥着数朵红莲，像燃起了一把烈火，美得不可方物。

有人稳住二宫的臂膀，支撑着他承受最后的天劫。

二宫轻轻撩开眼皮，面前那人红衣潋滟，额间竟也盛放出一朵娇艳的红莲印记。没有人能闯进这里，这本就是个有去无回的地方。

樱井是如何进来的，谁也不知道，他身上的妖力比起以往更甚，那颗妖异的火红莲心在他的胸腔上发出明艳的绯光。

“你——”二宫惨白着脸，声音轻若细蚊，“你进来做什么？”

樱井对他笑着，眼睛早已红了一圈，他也低缓着音调道：“现在我的这颗莲心，可以助你渡过最后的天劫。”他摩挲着二宫的眉眼，“这些年为了让它变成现在这般强大的模样，费了不少力，可只要能帮到你，那些事情对我来说，都不算什么。”

“帮我做什么？”二宫轻笑了一声，“我这个师父，做得这么失格，你早就不欠我什么。”

樱井细细地看着他，眼中温柔静淌，他环过二宫的肩膀，将他按在怀中。

“是你欠我的。”樱井道，“我把莲心给你，让你成仙之后的千年万年，心里永远都只记着我一个，这个惩罚对你来说，是不是挺重的？”

二宫鼻腔哼了声：“自以为是。”他抱住樱井的后脊，“我心里本来就只记着你一个。”

樱井身形一震，他揽紧二宫：“那为什么不告诉我？”

二宫虚弱地闭上眼睛：“告诉你我多没面子，我是你师父，本来就要树个好榜样，虽然现在想想，那些师徒之名早就没什么打紧，我一直想着若是我们一起飞升，我做了九重天上的神仙，就让你做我身侧的莲花仙君，这是你喜欢的名字，就算像个姑娘，我也不嫌弃——因为尔后的几千年几万年，我们一直都在一起。”

“那时候，我以为你是不信的。”

“等我信了你，却是来不及了，你这辈子当真不走运，摊上我这么个没用的师父。”

“可不是？”樱井喃喃道，“所以最后的这道劫，我替你受着，以后没了我，记得别再乱收徒弟了，别再送别人衣裳，教别人武功，给别人吹曲子，带别人看花灯，因为我要是知道了，会很难过，我会很难过的，师父。”

二宫绝望地翕动着下唇，吐出最后那个“好”字几乎花光了他浑身力气。

无数惊雷再度劈下，周围宛若白昼，徒闪的亮光让他们紧紧抱着对方。

樱井胸口的那颗莲心逐渐腾起，他捧住二宫的下巴，将嘴唇凑了上去，红莲大盛，在他们身侧腾起一道火红的屏障，随后的乍响让莲花的枝蔓尽数碎裂，无数的花瓣如同下了场密集的细雨，轻柔地打着旋儿徐徐落下。

九重天上，二宫和其他那些新晋仙君一齐跪在瑰丽辉煌的冰冷宫殿内，受着天君的封赏，清风盈余，吹起他额间落发，露出了那朵火红的莲花印记。

他被封赐的那座宫阙后院内，也有一棵熟悉的菩提树。

他坐在树上，看遍天际祥云四起，仙娥仙君谈笑风生，踩着云朵从他身侧飞过，琼浆玉液飘过鼻腔，腻得人心醉神往。

他吹起那个被他拼凑完整的竹埙，冷彻伤怀的调子布满九重天。那些仙娥和仙君纷纷驻足停在二宫上方，欣喜又好奇地盯着这个吹曲子的男人。

菩提树上结了颗菩提果，砸在二宫的手心里，还带着一阵温热的触感。

二宫用手指在菩提果上画了朵莲花，手尖轻拈，施了个仙法，那菩提果便翻飞到了半空，顺着轮回台的方向直挺挺掉了下去。

擅自将菩提果丢落凡尘一事让天君震怒，二宫仙君被罚去凤来天山面壁千年。

他轻轻闭眼，在通往天山路上，突然想起这首竹埙的曲子，其实是有名字的。

当时他才过了弱冠之年，每日习武静心，却又忍不住贪玩性子，他师父为了让他一心问道，才将这竹埙赠与了他，教了他这首曲子。

这首曲子叫《菩提劫》，菩提意为大彻大悟，明心见性，渡劫化作涅槃，方至无上菩提。

现在他方才发觉，樱井是他这生渡不过的劫，尔后几千年几万年，他都再也做不了什么明心见性的无上菩提。

他拂去眼角那些苦涩的液体。

樱井说这是他欠他的。

二宫想，这个惩罚对他来说，终究还是重了些。

尾声——

宫本家的时生公子自打出生虽然体弱多病，可却是个实打实的才高八斗，学富五车的高雅墨客。

他极爱莲，家中只种莲花，满池的莲影玲珑纯洁，天然独秀。

他出生那年城中下了场百年难遇的大暴雨。

本在襁褓中夭折的时生公子仿若收到神灵眷顾，阖上的眼皮微微跳动，在众人伤怀的那一刻呜哇一声哭了出来。

也许正是因为出生之时的大难不死，他在家中供了一盏佛灯，仿佛希望九天之上神宇感知，收到他这番虔诚谢意。

二十岁那年他高中榜首。

举街欢庆，他坐在高头大马上，看见满目彩条翻飞，高空不知何人撒了几篮子的花瓣，敲锣打鼓，打碎了往日街巷宁谧，热闹非凡。

当夜他三杯小酒下肚，已是醉意横生，他从夜宴上逃走，孤身一人捧着酒杯，朝后院的莲池跌跌撞撞走去。

他发现莲池边上站着一个人。

他的脚步停了下来。

那人倚坐在池边，恣意傲然地摸着池中荷花，一袭白衣如风拂玉树，雪裹琼苞，他的额间有一朵红艳的莲花印记，映得他姿态瑰丽，美若仙尘。

时生揉了揉眼睛，可再等他定睛一看，莲池周遭已是空无一人。

霎时清风过耳，仿佛有一双手缓缓拂过他的额头，冰冰凉凉，还夹着几声叹息。

他回过头，目光穿过重重的回廊，最后定格在那盏久而不灭的佛灯上。

灯影里好像有人沐春归来，捧着几个糖人，带着几盏花灯，坐在高高的菩提树上，戏谑又温柔地看着自己。

时生愣愣地站在原地。

他觉得鼻子有些酸。

眼中猝尔翻滚出一滴眼泪，他揉了揉，却是不知眼下这排山倒海的难过心绪是从何而来。

直到有人叫他，亲朋好友举着酒壶，在远处对着他招手。

他再次看了眼这空荡荡的莲池。

他想。

是时候该种些其他的花了。

-全文完-


	11. 潜龙在渊

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 某种意义上最后写完的一篇文。18年写的。  
> 双将棋。

冷气嗡嗡响着，室内鸦默雀静。

五段C1组排位挑战赛敲响赛铃，夏日阳光一缕缕翻滚在窗户沿。室内端坐着几组选手，双方鞠躬，确定先后手，行棋开始。

中央位置两个身着制服的高中生吸睛夺目，屏幕上显示着他们的身份信息：17岁，五段职业选手。

这个世界向来不缺新鲜血液，但高中生能打进职业赛的，国内屈指可数，眼下C1组打的更是备受关注的名人排位战。

取材记者哗哗哗记录着，咂起舌。

这两位年轻的职业选手来自同一高中。

左边那个，御村托也，光是“御村”这个姓氏就足够震慑力，记者在笔记本上画了个大大的金钱符号，这年头，贵公子也来凑这种把消遣当梦想的热闹。而右边那个，眉眼瞅着乖巧温顺，体型看起来营养不良。将棋某种意义上来说也是一项体力战，记者见这瘦瘦弱弱的高中生一直捂着肚子如同没吃饱，弓着背慢吞吞地行棋，每行一步，他都冲对面的御村投以粲然一笑，估计是把对手当肉包了。

记者笑了笑，当这人是株怪苗，可他一低头，脸上忽然愣住，目光正好停在了资料某处。资料上密密麻麻写着这位名叫“山田太郎”的从师背景，记者发起神，笔尖一不小心在纸质上画出长长一道墨痕。

山田太郎，17岁，从师京明馆。

京明馆是日本国内几个权威的将棋组织之一，也是个种子选手萌芽地，历年各大头衔争夺战，全明星赛，XTV杯，每方天空下都有京明馆棋手的影子。京明馆这种角色定位和娱乐圈的星探公司差不多，不过他们和星探不一样的是，门槛太高，真正讲究实力说话。

十年前京明馆有一段短暂的辉煌期，出过龙王名人三连霸，也造就了年纪轻轻就获得永世资格的少年英才。但极盛总有茶凉日，待京明馆的馆长柏木文夫去世，经营权交与养子，京明馆声势颓减，百花齐放的时代终是过去了。

信息社会里，将棋更是一项容易被人遗忘的竞技，国际上不如围棋赛事浩大，甚至职业榜上的选手编号至今都未曾过千。记者心生三分感慨，如果当年京明馆没出那些意外事，如今这片棋浪战场或许又会呈现另一片景。现在京明馆经历涅槃重生，这两年重新培养的少年选手也如雨后春笋。很难得，这些神采奕奕的少年选手在AI大热的时代里依旧讲究着用人心控棋道的风骨。

记者曾写过关于京明馆如今经营人的相关报道，柏木文夫的养子——樱井翔。今年年初满了36岁，曾经的名人赛三连霸，全明星赛冠军，15岁职业出道，27岁拿下了龙王头衔。几年前他突然选择休赛，退居后线倒也未曾离圈，暗自揽起园丁活儿，带了不少新晋弟子出来，眼前这位山田选手，正是这位名家最近大推的头号弟子。

今年的排位赛，一定精彩。

当然，此时的山田同学并不知有多少双眼睛正落在他身上扫描，他只觉身上的制服有点紧，衬衫不太透气。他刚才确实没怎么吃东西，比赛前他还在书包里翻找着超市今日九点就会过期的打折券。他挠着头，竭力在棋盘上打出了“居飞车穴熊围”。

将棋的战术天花乱坠，但最基本只有固定几式，之后都是衍生。山田刚接触将棋的时候根本不明白这些乱七八糟的名字，完全凭感觉走。好在他的学霸属性没能出卖他，即便他完全不知道自己的这种直感就是出自一种“算棋”能力。

将棋每五步之间就可能出现上万种变化，能进职业赛场的，在算棋这一章节必须天赋异禀。

今天山田的老师也来观战，他不能分神。山田叹了声气。他这声叹被对面的御村捕捉，御村用手指抵着唇缝，看棋的同时也观察着山田的眼睛。御村似乎在笑，嘴边悄悄说了句：“比赛完了我请你吃雪糕，前提是我赢。”

山田瞪了眼御村，说：“现在雪糕已经收买不了我了御村同学。”他下定棋招，“今年之内我一定要升六段。”

御村淡淡说：“你也只有你老师来看你比赛的时候会这样表决心，别找镜头了，你的‘居飞车穴熊围’要被我破了。”

“诶诶诶？”山田望向棋局，眨眨眼，三秒后，他又恢复比赛状态，他将棋驹里的俘虏棋子复活拿出，笑着说，“御村同学，可别一直防守哦。”

赛场镜头实时定位在九九棋盘上。转播连接在休息室里的硕大屏幕，休息室是间精致的小和室。茶壶被提起，滚水包裹着茶叶在杯内徐徐注满，每一步将棋定棋，漂亮的落棋声都会在和室内响起。

啪嗒，啪嗒。

樱井坐着看书，茶水热气腾起，他隔三差五会抬头看一眼棋局。一眼足够把握战况，路过送水的工作人员以为樱井老师这是在琢磨棋谱，哪知那人手中的书其实包了层厚厚的封皮，内里藏着四格漫画。

室内伴着清脆的棋声，夏天的气息逐渐减弱。

樱井放下书，掐了掐眉心。显示屏里，山田在棋势上仍占上风，御村几乎被山田压着打。山田这人，棋路和他的外貌完全相反，他说起话软绵绵温吞吞，一走起棋像挥舞大刀的前锋武士，非常具有进攻性。樱井收他当学生，也是一眼看中了他的进攻潜力。他可以用最快的速度逼近对手的王将，形成一道致密的杀阵。

樱井喝着茶，准备接着看书。下一瞬，樱井忽而皱起眉，他意识到什么，再次抬头，透过清晰的显示屏盯了盯御村的棋。

他眯起眼，察觉出哪里不对。

刚才他一直用纵观的角度看棋，棋势上山田攻，御村守，御村在守的时候甚至下了几枚坏棋，削弱了他的所有防线。乍看是如此，连樱井也觉着御村或许经验不够，算棋能力稍显不足，毕竟他的棋历还很浅。可接连三次坏棋引起了樱井的注意，连业余选手都不会出现这样的失误，御村却云淡风轻无甚在意，仿佛故意这么走，仿佛在静静蛰伏等待一个绝佳时机。

樱井怔住，他喃喃开口。

“潜龙在渊。”

和室门被人推开，蝉鸣也被带了进来。

“什么？”来人也是京明馆的弟子，那人小心翼翼招呼，“樱井老师？”

樱井沉静地望着显示屏，问：“这个御村选手，之前并没遇见过，太郎跟他是第一次对局么？”

“是。”弟子回，“御村君是太郎的同学，但是比太郎晚一年入职业圈，他们在学校里关系不错，不过估计太郎也没料到御村君会来打今年的排位赛。”

“你看这场棋，谁输谁赢？”

弟子歪起头：“刚刚大家都说太郎会赢。”

“你再仔细看。”

“仔细？”弟子挠挠头，“可我还是觉着太郎的攻击都很精准，但是御村的防守都没有特别到位。”

樱井沉默片刻，说：“你之所以会这么想，是因为你在用你的棋感和计算在脑内进行选择，棋感差的走法被淘汰，棋感好的走法留下来，直到留下最好的那一步，然后你便认为这步是精准的，而对方没有走进你所预想的防御阵线里，你便认为对方的防守没有到位。”

弟子神色复杂：“难道这么想错了？太郎的局面不顺利？还有老师您刚才说的什么龙……”

“让太郎做好准备。”樱井理了理衣角，头也不回地往屋外走，“这局他输了。”

弟子站在原地，一脸错愕。

樱井穿行在走廊里，黑发被阳光照亮，光斑洒落全身。他左右张望，一间间找寻着休息室。广播里传来比赛结果的优胜者通报，御村的名字被反复播放在长廊间，带着回音。

与此同时，樱井找到了相对应的房间，他敲了敲门，很快传来应门声。

一位穿着西服的中年男人自门内出现，那人面容上有些惊诧，樱井却没给对方反应的时间，他掏出名片，半鞠躬递过去：“京明馆樱井翔。”

中年男人同一时间鞠躬回礼：“樱井老师客气了，我是御村少爷的管家矶贝。樱井老师教导有方，山田同学的确是一名优秀的将棋手。”

矶贝笑得和颜悦色，一看就掌握了世故人情老门道，他虽站在门旁，却没有邀樱井进门的意思，他甚至用身子横在门间，似乎要挡着里面的什么人。

樱井笑起：“结果大家都听见了，御村公子的棋招非常漂亮。”

矶贝扶了扶眼镜：“谬赞。”

“但是，”樱井补充，“刚才御村君的那些棋路非常复杂，是需要大量的研究和实战才能走出来的，以御村君目前的年龄和阅历，我相信他身后一定有一位非常厉害的老师。”

矶贝笑容不变：“厉不厉害我是个素人不太懂，但是少爷确实有老师，虽然可能不比京明馆名头响。”

樱井神色微微一动，眉心鲜见地露出些焦急：“……我能见见他吗？”

矶贝看着他，半晌，他侧过身：“当然，那位老师就在屋内——”

话音未落，樱井光电般蹭过矶贝的肩膀进门，室内背光，不如刚才樱井所在的和室那般阳光充斥。樱井的心跳加速起来，他深呼一口气，猛地拉开里间和室门，下一瞬一个名字从他的喉咙里呼之欲出。

但……最终关头，那个名字被他咽下去了。

里间有人在练习剑道，一上，一下，手法凌厉。身形来看那人是位女性，扎着高高的干练马尾，木剑扬起一阵风，有些落在樱井的脸上。

“真柴老师，抱歉抱歉。”矶贝赶过来解释，“这位是来自京明馆的樱井老师。”

那位名叫真柴的女性收了剑，她擦擦额头的汗，好奇地打量起樱井。樱井的手还扶在门沿上，三秒，他垂下手，缓缓开口：“冒昧打扰了，我是京明馆樱井翔。刚刚……我以为这间屋子里的会是我认识的一个朋友，非常抱歉。”

真柴扬了扬眉，似乎不在意，她把擦汗的毛巾挂在脖子上：“真柴千寻。我从你的眼睛里看到了失望，怎么？你是不是认为，女人就不能当将棋老师了？”

樱井一愣：“当然不是。我知道真柴老师的棋手编号是42号，也是国内为数不多的职业女将棋手。”

真柴微微张大眼：“你怎么连我的编号都知道？”

樱井回：“没什么，国内所有的棋手编号我都记得。”

真柴笑了：“你们这些计算能力强的职业选手是不是都有这种记奇怪东西的怪癖？”

樱井却单刀直入：“刚才御村同学走的那几步棋，是真柴老师教他的吗？”

真柴跪坐下去大口喝茶：“哦？我哪有能耐教他？他可比我聪明多了，时常自己悟一些奇妙的棋招出来，怎么？他走了个什么怪异套路？”

樱井安静下来。

真柴抬眸：“嗯？”

“没什么。”樱井收回笑容，他再次鞠躬，“不打扰老师了。”

“樱井老师。”真柴叫住他。

樱井回头。

真柴鼓了鼓腮帮，说：“原来京明馆的人都是这样做事？不论刚才御村同学的棋是他自己走的还是我教的，结果上看，他赢了，也获得了小组晋级的机会，他战胜了京明馆。”

樱井茫然地看着她。

几秒后，他平静地“哦”了一句：“恭喜。”

樱井年轻的时候就被人说过不好相处，不说话的时候像在生气，说话语速加快的时候更像在生气。他在京明馆最初的那几年除了比赛和练习几乎没有多余喘息的时间，更别提交什么知心朋友。很多为人处世道理，都是后来必须成为肩负责任的那种存在时才慢慢学会的。

他为此丢掉了很多情绪上的东西，跌跌撞撞走着夜路碰着壁，唯独骨子里匿着最后的韧劲。这股韧劲他不能外泄，只能奉献给将棋，弹指一挥间，他奉献了二十年。

他是在少年业余大赛里相中了山田，把他带入奖励会，一步步从六级到初段，初段到四段，四段到完全进入职业赛。

就如同当年柏木带着他一步步向上走一样。

比赛完天空下起暴雨。山田在门厅处等，樱井开车送他回家。山田却说他不能直接回家，要先去超市里买打折肉。山田说话没什么底气，大概是输了比赛怕樱井责难他。樱井却揉了把他的头毛，说：“车后座我已经买了披萨，算是给你的安慰鼓励。”

山田眼睛亮起光：“老师……”

“但明天放学就得到京明馆来特训。”樱井敲着方向盘，“最后那几步棋，你下得实在太糟了。”

山田丧气：“知道了。师兄们都说我故意给御村同学放水，可是我真的没有啊，御村同学他很厉害的。”

“嗯。”樱井说，“我知道。”

“诶？”

“那几步棋，就算是我，第一眼也很可能被蒙蔽。”

“为什么？”

“你知道神话里的龙什么时候是最强的吗？”

“龙？难道不是飞天的时候？”

“恰好相反，是潜在水里蓄势待发的时候，所以你以为他是在防守，其实他只是在等待出水的那一刻。”

山田似懂非懂。

“但是这样的局，碰上一次就够了。下一次，你一定能打败他。”

“我其实没有把御村同学当做敌人来看，每次我跟他下棋的时候我都非常开心。”山田笑了，“老师曾经和那么多厉害的选手一起下棋，肯定也遇到过旗鼓相当越下越兴奋的那种对手吧？”

绿灯亮了。雨刷在挡风玻璃上左右有节奏地挥手。雨水被冲走，又朦胧地覆上一层雾珠。樱井没有回答，车辆驶入上坡路，山田家那座在飘摇在风雨里的小房子露出奇怪的形状。山田拎着披萨盒冒雨下车，山田的母亲从远处撑着伞来接他。弟弟妹妹从窗户里探头，他们纷纷冲着樱井的方向说再见。

山田说他想快点打到龙王赛，因为赢了之后会有一笔丰厚的奖金，他想拿这笔奖金买好多好多的肉，让他的家人每天能闻着肉香起床。虽然他这个梦想的实现度太过简单，但之于这个十来岁的高中生来说，却能成为他每一局破关斩将的动力源泉。

许是受了点氛围感染，樱井没有立刻回家，他转弯开上了高速路。这场雨下得很大，他疾驰在空无一人的高速路上，仿佛用力到底就会走上一道连接过去的虹桥。他想明明世界是往前走的，他却只能在回忆里去怀念一个人。这些年每当他在将棋的棋局里发现什么熟悉的端倪，他都会去下意识找寻这位选手幕后的老师或者同门，可每一次都如同今日和真柴老师的对话一样，没有一个人的嘴里会提起他想听到的那个名字。

樱井的将棋编号是315，目前联盟数据库里的状态是休赛中。

他后面的316编号，状态却成了永久的灰色。

他之所以记得所有将棋手的编号，是因为那个数据库他来来回回看了太多遍，他期盼那个灰色状态有朝一日会如同东升旭日般现出光彩。

可他等了这么多年，黯淡的灰色从未亮起。

樱井握紧方向盘，他每一闭眼，脑子里都是数据库里描述316号的一字一句。

316号选手：二宫和也。

状态：引退。

樱井七岁去的孤儿院，二宫晚半年，年龄比他小一岁。

在这种地方的相遇一般都算不上什么开心事，因为大多入住这里的孩子一开始就体味过亲族死亡，他们清楚什么叫失去，明白什么叫离别。一般第一天来这里的孩子都会哭，但二宫很安静，拖着迷你旅行箱徐徐跟在园长后面。他一句话也不说，棒球帽戴得很低，不愿意露脸。

樱井那时正在围墙处罚站。那面墙是刚刷的新图绘，樱井昂着头，用手比划着图绘的形状。墙上画了一条龙，但这条龙姿态奇怪，没有屹立九天腾云驾海，而是藏在渊潭之下睁着宁静的眼。

樱井不懂绘画，但他很喜欢这面墙，除了这是他经常罚站的后花园之外，更是因为这面墙之后时不时会传来啪嗒啪嗒的棋子声。遛狗的老大爷三五成群，将棋如火如荼开局，樱井喜欢望着那条龙，静静听着墙后传来的将棋响动。

墙上多了道细长的影子。樱井回头，一个戴着棒球帽的少年打量着墙上沉渊的龙。这个动作促使他稍稍昂起头，樱井看见了那双藏在帽檐下的眼睛。

没过几周，罚站的墙面就多了一个人，樱井和二宫兀自背手站着。他们没有说过话，拉近距离需要契机和媒介。夏日的风吹得脸颊很痒，樱井不止脸痒，心也痒，因为园里没有人会下将棋。樱井几番权衡，脑子里不知哪儿的开关被按了一下，他问二宫：“你会下么？”

二宫瞥了他一眼，前五秒都没说话，在樱井以为二宫这家伙估计连将棋上的字都认不全之时，二宫对着他轻轻点了点头。

当晚，樱井拿出将棋家当，和二宫窝在床上下棋，两人一人趴一边，打起电筒，窸窸窣窣摆着棋局。

他们还是没什么多余的对话，两人怕被查房的发现，每一步棋都走得屏气凝神。二宫没骗他，他确实会下，而且下得非常不错。当然在一个十岁不到的小孩眼里，能快速地俘虏对方棋子，每一步都毫不犹豫地越疆域划围城，这就像同龄孩子能徒手拼高达一样厉害了。

二宫的皮肤很白，抿嘴的时候嘴唇荡起一道弧，那会儿他下巴上的痣还很浅，眼睛的瞳色很好看，雾汪汪的。

“你说你叫二宫，那后面的名字是什么？”

樱井落定棋子，漫不经心问。

二宫翕动了下嘴唇，樱井没听清楚，把耳朵凑过去，夜很深了，二宫只能对着他的耳朵悄悄说。那句话像根挠痒棒，以至于园内跟樱井同年来的孩子名字他还没全部记清，却率先牢牢记住了对着他耳朵吹气的将棋少年。那也是樱井第一次听到二宫开口说话，声音有些尖细，但夹杂着气音便十分好听。

“KAZUNARI。”

他说。

都是毛孩子，一起捏捏泥巴瞬间就能闹成一片。

二宫对樱井的称呼从樱井君到翔君再到翔酱的过渡也没花多少时间，太阳一升一落，他们朝夕相处了五年。

其他孩子围成堆看少年漫画的时候，樱井和二宫总把脑袋扎在一起看将棋入门。说来也奇怪，这两人除了将棋，其他爱好没有一样能重叠。樱井喜欢足球，二宫喜欢野球；樱井喜欢荞麦面，二宫喜欢汉堡肉；樱井恐高，但喜欢大海，二宫晕船，有水潭的地方绝对不去。可再怎么不同，每到将棋季度排位赛直播开始，这两人都会抬着板凳你追我赶地跑去看直播，其他的孩子要看动漫，他们只能去园长办公室里看那台古旧小电视。

职业棋手气定神闲，一颦一动掌控着属于自己的城池，两人捧着脸，看得一脸神往。

“真好，我也想参加比赛。”樱井小声说。

二宫耸耸肩：“我们还太小了。”

“你想吗？”

二宫抱着膝盖，他说：“这样的话是不是必须跟翔酱成为对手了？”

樱井笑着撞他肩膀：“成为对手不好吗？”

“可是别人都有父母帮忙报名参加比赛，我们没有，也不能拜托园长，不希望他因为我们觉得困扰，他肯定会让我们先好好学习。”

两人面面相觑，唉声叹气。

现在他们下棋不用偷偷摸摸，况且他们开始长高，一张床也趴不了两个人。傍晚他们会在那面潜龙墙下面摆桌子，墙壁上那条飞不起来的龙在夜里看着他们长大。园长站在高处，耳畔传来两个少年打出的清脆响声，像一段不灭的青春鸣奏。

园长低下头，他手里攥了一张少年将棋业余大赛的活动表。

这张活动表成为了一个开始。

业余大赛，樱井和二宫在各自的小组里夺得头筹。决赛时和他们对棋的是奖励会的六级选手，从来没有和带有级位的选手过招，两人兴奋极了，纷纷拿出最好状态。未曾想到他们二人的实力竟和这位六级选手持平，虽然最终这位六级选手获得了比赛优胜，但赢得绝非好看，因为那人和樱井二宫的年龄差足足有六岁。

当时国内正好掀起一阵少年将棋热，各地都在举行少年选拔赛，奖励会放大了录取资格，希望从各地方收取优秀的将棋人才。京明馆也赶上了当伯乐的潮流，领头人正是创始者柏木文夫——著名职业名手，龙王头衔保持者。柏木从各种新闻报纸上收集资料，循着风声寻来了孤儿院。

孤儿院的孩子没见过名人，被园长招呼着敲锣打鼓排排站。

热闹过后，樱井和二宫像见偶像似的捂着跳得发狂的心脏。

柏木言笑晏晏地看着他们两人：“我确实需要选拔一些将棋人才，我会资助他们进入奖励会，也会以最严格的方法培训他们成为职业选手，如果你们两人有这样的想法，我今天可以给你们一个机会。”

樱井抓着二宫的胳膊，两人的眼睛放起光。

“不过……”柏木停顿了一下，“你们两个，我只能选择一个。”

两人闻言一愣。

“机会不是每一天都有，你们必须要知道它的来之不易。”柏木说，“现在开始，你们在我面前下一盘棋，赢的那个人，将获得加入京明馆培训的资格。”

樱井和二宫之前下过的棋局数不胜数，但都属于孩子间的消遣娱乐，从未特意计较过谁输谁赢，更别提拿一局胜负来做出一场人生赌约。现在的他们恐怕很难理解其中深意，也并未想过加入京明馆将意味着什么。

柏木带来了他的专属棋盘，和樱井那个陈旧的将棋不同，柏木的将棋摸上去就能给蠢蠢欲动的双手带来一阵催化效应。

孤儿院所有的孩子都围在一起，樱井和二宫面对面坐着，他们深呼吸。棋局摆正，比赛开始。

那并不是一场美妙的比赛。

第一，两人都非常想下好这场棋，所以每一步格外认真，这便打成了拉锯战；第二，当棋局开始的那一刻他们就大致意识到，结束这场棋局，则面临着他们之中将有一个人要离开孤儿院，自此走上一个截然不同的人生。

随着棋局加深，二宫的行棋速度开始变慢。他们额头挂满了汗，像跑了三千米似的，有人不停地帮他们加水递毛巾。樱井一直埋头盯着棋盘沉思，而二宫在下棋前，总会下意识抬头去看樱井的脸。那是他之前从未见过的樱井，因为他在樱井的眉梢里头一次看见了针扎似的锋芒。

那场比赛从下午进行到了夜晚。

樱井最后定棋，整个人大喘着气埋下身，二宫用手掌住膝盖，轻描淡写地说：“我输了。”

柏木勾勾嘴，他拍起手，周围的人也跟随之鼓起掌。

“我在京明馆等你。”柏木按住樱井的肩膀，声音浑厚有力，“非常期待你之后的表现。”

那晚二宫对着水龙头不停地冲脸，冷水激得他满面散着凉气，他抬起头，镜子里映着靠门而站的樱井。樱井面无表情，一双眼睛鹰一样望着他。

“翔酱？”

“你为什么要故意输给我？”樱井挑眉，“二宫和也，我不需要你让我。”

二宫一愣，他的下颚还在不停地滴水，他向后退了一步，手指撑着墙。

“我没有让你。”二宫一字一句说，“是我自己意志不够坚定，我并不想去什么京明馆。”

“可你说过你也想成为职业选手。”

二宫抿紧嘴，没有说话。

樱井狠狠瞪着他，五秒，或是更短，他转过头，气冲冲地走了。

樱井开始收拾东西，有些要带走，有些带不走。然而他收拾了几天，二宫就在房内打了几天游戏。樱井没跟二宫讲话，二宫也未主动来同他告别。孩童间闹什么别扭明明一颗糖果就能重修旧好，可他们两人偏偏谁也不愿往台阶下方走上一步。

正因将棋对他们来说都是真正重要的东西，所以樱井才对二宫拿棋局输赢当儿戏的态度生气。但与其说是生气，不如说是他不知道该如何纾解心里产生的矛盾感。

在此之前他没了家，自此之后他可能即将失去这方供他栖息的宁静港湾，因为他必须率先走进社会洪流，迈入通往所谓梦想高台的荆棘之道。

黎明时分，樱井搬着箱子慢慢下楼，气温很凉，他站在那面围墙处望了很久。

直到天色渐亮，他坐上了远行的的士。

窗外地平线只有太阳的三分之一张脸，车旁的后视镜上却出现了一个迎着朝阳奔跑的少年身影。二宫追赶的士，沿着他最讨厌的海岸线一直跑，一直跑。胸腔堵得难受，嘴边那句“翔酱”很快遁入了风里。

的士不见了，二宫浑身都映上了朝阳的颜色，他埋下头，用力揉起眼睛。

晚上园长手里拿着消毒棉签，安慰二宫：“又不是见不到面，就像是去了不同的学校学习，还在同一片天空下的嘛。你想去看他随时都能去，小孩子家家演什么日剧跑，你看，还把膝盖给磕破了。”

二宫吸着鼻子，别过头不说话。

园长说得没错，他们头顶还是同一片天空，但园长并不知道，京明馆是座优胜劣汰的高压集中营，等待着樱井的恐怕是他难以想象的炼狱式训练生活。

进入职业选手的第一步就是加入奖励会，只有通过了奖励会的考试，才拥有被评以段位的资格。奖励会分为竞技和笔试，每年只有一次机会，且有一定的年龄限制，也就是说，如果在达到年龄限制前仍然考不上，京明馆会直接将选手扫地出门。

况且就算进入奖励会，在升到四段前每周都有比赛，四段以下的选手会发生降级现象，很可能一个选手拼死拼活升上三段，也会因为一丝松懈又被打回初段。

樱井每天连一小时放松的机会都没有，他加入的时机正好，过了新年就会有一场奖励会考试。柏木对他的要求很高，这次必须考上，否则再次荒废一年，他就会从特训班下降到普通班。

樱井来到这里才发现之前和二宫研究的那些棋招都是小儿科，他连将棋的百分之一皮毛都没触到。他开始重新学理论，学战术，再慢慢琢磨属于自己的棋风。

柏木没挑错人，他时常看见樱井晚上最后一个睡，早上第一个起，比起那些跌跌撞撞不知将来要走往何方的选手，樱井一进入这里目标就相当明确。他要职业出道，他要打上四段更高，今天做不到，那就是今天还不够努力。

相对之下二宫的生活简单多了，因为没有可以一起下将棋的人，他寻回了以前的个人消遣，抓着掌机晨昏颠倒。消息都是从园长那里传来，听闻樱井要准备奖励会的考试，每天都像不要命似的拼命练习。不知为何，园长口里描绘的那个樱井之于二宫非常陌生，他想现在的樱井一定没有笑着下完过一盘棋，明明以前他们都是笑着下棋的。

园长最近迷上了做饼干，抓着二宫进厨房帮忙。园长说翔君今天考试成绩发表，这种时候确实得补充一下糖分，园长瞥瞥二宫，让他带着这些小饼干去都内跑一趟。

二宫有些犹豫，园长说你们这冷战闹起来怎么比高中女生还久。他只好强迫性教二宫怎么把饼干做成将棋的形状，再精致地装点在盒内。二宫被园长吵得头疼，没辙，只好抱着那些小饼干出门。

他脚下一顿，抬头发现天色阴沉。

那面潜龙墙上留着一道道阴冷雨迹，原来樱井走的时候还是夏天，现在却已是严冬季节了。

公交一路驶向都内，二宫谁也不认识，只好在京明馆外等。他冻得鼻头发红，跺着脚来来回回张望着从馆内走出的人影，等了快两个小时，才终于等到樱井从街边的专用车上下来。

二宫用手蹭了下裤缝，手心竟然出了汗。樱井不是一个人，他和京明馆的弟子穿着漂亮的制服并肩走着，他长高了些，头发也留长了。他被周围的人推搡着，有人攀住他的胳膊，一路有说有笑。

二宫看准时机，冲着樱井的方向喊了声“翔酱！”

声音不算太大，但樱井听见了，他回头，笑容整个凝固在脸上。他仍然被京明馆的弟子推着走，像形成了一条人浪。他看着二宫，二宫也看着他。远处有老师在喊马上要开始下午的实战课，让他们几个赶紧进馆，不要因为考上了奖励会沾沾自喜。

樱井的表情略显复杂，他很快收回了视线，和二宫擦肩而过。二宫手里攥着饼干袋子，寒风吹得他嘴唇都僵了。樱井走上台阶，消失在京明馆大门之后。

二宫在原地站了很久。他想起上次他这样等，还是在医院等待认领父母尸体的时候，大型交通事故，死了挺多人，那时他才六岁。他进孤儿院时听说樱井的父母也是因为交通事故过世，具体情况他不清楚，因为他们彼此从没谈论过这个话题，即使他们都还处于需要他人呵护的孩童年纪。

二宫记得有次自己发高烧，樱井坐在黑暗里一点点给他喂水喂药，恍惚中他听见樱井的声音异常温柔：“别怕，我就是你的家人，NINO，我会永远陪着你的。”

园长拔完草回去，路过垃圾桶时望了一眼，将棋饼干原封不动地丢在里面。他皱眉，踩着长靴到处张望。

他看见二宫抱膝坐在那面画着潜龙的彩色围墙边，背影像一张绷紧的弓。

园长丢了镰刀走过去，蹲下拍他的背：“好啦好啦，晚上做汉堡肉给你吃好不好？”

二宫抿着唇，眼色极深，他闷声说：“园长，我可以请求你一件事吗？”

“你说。”

二宫看着那面斑斓的墙，说：“我要参加比赛。”

“什么？”

“我要参加将棋比赛，我要成为职业选手。”二宫转过头，声音发颤，“我要狠狠打败他。”

樱井趴在方向盘上，隔着玻璃看向前方。

远处的孤儿院已经改建成学校，路边撑着五颜六色花伞的高中生踏着泥坑走过，每张脸不尽相同。

看着看着，樱井的烟瘾犯了，他重新打燃引擎往回开，路上接到了助理的电话，说樱井想查的资料已经发到了他的邮箱里。

回家后樱井点开邮箱，里面存放着关于御村以及真柴的资料。他看了几眼，没什么特别大的问题，也找不到一丝能和二宫产生关联的破绽。其实将棋的研究者百百千千，这些年研究出和二宫相似的棋路不是什么难事，可是每次他都这么提醒自己，待下一次相同情况出现，他依旧止不住做一些莽撞的事。

算上今年，二宫消失了整整十年。

樱井和二宫最后的那场比赛，是十年前的龙王头衔争霸赛。从樱井16岁走上职业选手生涯，到26岁和二宫角逐龙王头衔，中间也恰巧过了十年。那十年他只觉转瞬即逝，时间像流沙似的在手心握也握不住。可二宫引退后的这十年，一分一秒都像画上了延长符号。这十年中整个将棋界都没有任何关于二宫的消息，如果那人不是被谁过度保护，就是已经彻彻底底离开了职业圈。

圈内选手应该对十年前那场比赛不陌生，完全不知情的只有像山田这样每天只关心肉价涨跌的养家选手。不过这些事他自己不知道，不代表他没有渠道知道，好歹他也是货真价实的职业选手。

比如第二天山田应约来京明馆特训，整个人无精打采。他丢下书包，像失魂了似的跪坐在棋桌旁。

樱井用余光瞟了他一眼：“又没吃饱？”

山田摇摇头，不吭声。

“家里出事了？”

山田摇头。

“学校谁欺负你了？”

山田小声说：“我和御村君吵架了。”

樱井一愣，解决青春期少年口角之争好像并不是他的强项，他说：“你这个年纪，吵吵架是正常事，不过我实在想象不出来你跟别人吵架是什么画风。”

山田抿着唇：“御村君希望我离开京明馆。”

樱井皱眉。

“是御村君跟你说了些什么？”

山田猛地抬眸：“不，樱井老师，我真的非常尊敬您，我很早之前就说过，您在我心里一直是最厉害的职业棋手。”

“你这家伙，进这里之前都没有补过京明馆的功课吗？”

山田怔了：“诶？”

“其实现在这里已经好了很多，七八年前那会儿，京明馆一个学生都招不到。”樱井淡淡说，“别提他们，就连我在某一段时间里，也对这里的每个角落都充满了憎恶。”

“那场比赛……”

“嗯？”樱井柔和地看着他，“你想知道？”

山田再次摇头：“不想。”

樱井有些诧异：“为什么？”

“因为无论过去发生了什么，都不会影响老师在我心里的地位。”山田捂着额头，“就算跟御村君绝交我也是这个态度。”

“喂喂这样看起来我更像恶人了。”樱井忽想到什么，“所以御村君希望你离开京明馆，他的意思是想让你跟他一起和真柴老师学习？”

“御村君的培训地点好像不在国内，他去的是海外，反正神神秘秘的，真柴老师应该只是他的实战陪练老师罢了。”

樱井沉默了一阵。

“樱井老师？”

樱井抬眸，忽然将棋盘里的将棋迅速摆出一个残局。

“还记得昨天御村君是怎么走的这几步棋吗？”

山田点头，他用手比划了一下：“我以为王将走到这里必输无疑，可最后并没有，很强，我从来没见过这样的走法。”

“他确实学到了精髓。”樱井用手拨开王将，“但是少了点狠劲。”

“所以这真的是……那位和老师比赛的棋手所创？”

“太郎，我希望你能记住他的名字，你也不必在我面前忌讳着提起他。”

樱井站起来，背影摇晃了一下。

“他是我的亲人，也是这个世界上对我来说最重要的人，明白了吗？”

二宫进入奖励会靠的是最普通也是最困难的方法——疯狂参加业余竞赛累积战绩。从地方赛打起，不论少年组专业组，祭祀活动赛校园友谊赛，只要有将棋对战的地方，二宫一个都没错过。

樱井看到奖励会新闻时愣了很久，随后他冲下训练楼，在门厅处快速拨着烂熟于心的号码。

电话通了，园长接的，仿佛料到樱井会打来，园长平静地说二宫现在已经不住在那里，因为他加入了业余将棋团队，每周都要参加团队竞赛。

握着听筒的樱井没吱声。

“终于想明白啦？那之前怎么都不回来看看NINO？”

“我……”

园长叹气：“你想成为职业选手，NINO当然也想，甚至想的心情并不比你少。他当时没有让棋，也没有故意把机会留给你，理由很简单，他只是不想跟你分开。”

樱井的心脏仿佛停了一瞬。

园长说以前二宫除了孤儿院和学校不怎么去其他地方，为了参加比赛竟也化身户外派，露天赛待久了，他的手臂和脖子上都印着一道道晒痕，像勋功章。开始园长也以为二宫只是赌气说说，可随着那人在业余赛上的胜率越来越高，园长这才意识到这家伙动的是真格，热血少年的好胜心如同颗坚韧的打火石，一擦即燃。

这下每次樱井打电话回去，都成了倾听园长的二宫近况交流会。

这点消息成为樱井忙碌的训练生活中的唯一慰藉，他知道二宫现在所在的团队叫城德，国内没什么知名度，以前是搞野球相关的，不知怎么中间歪了方向变成了将棋，而在团队赛的加持下，二宫迅速考入奖励会，一路向上升级加段。

虽然二宫选择了一条最长最艰涩的赛道奔跑，却仍旧一鼓作气来到了越发靠近樱井的征途之上。

当然，樱井打了那么多次电话，总会遇上二宫能接到的时候，况且那家伙肯定知道园长背地里搞的这些小九九。那次正值新年伊始，樱井久违地听到了二宫的声音。樱井捏着电话，紧张兮兮说了句NINO新年快乐，说完那头便是一阵沉默。

在樱井恍然觉着对方是不是下一秒就要挂电话的时候，听筒那头轻轻传来一声新年快乐。

声音似乎有些变化。

也是，他们都长大了。

至此，二宫心底那些气，确实老早就消光了。

只是他不再称呼樱井为“翔酱”，甚至“翔君”也不叫了，直接跳跃成了有点距离感的“翔桑”。

现在樱井个子长高许多，声音脱离稚嫩，眉眼开阔出棱角。

他在少年将棋手中人气极高，网罗了不少自己的饭，成为京明馆炙手可热的王牌S。

未来很可能角逐龙王赛，是目前最值得瞩目的少年职业选手之一。

樱井第一次在职业赛上对上二宫时，他17岁，赛场是名人排位战。

九九将棋盘在樱井面前铺开，双方对手鞠躬，樱井抬起头，发现二宫正好也看了过来，两人视线交汇，这是他们踏入职业赛程后的第一次交锋。

说实话，樱井对现在二宫的棋路一无所知，但樱井的棋路在各大赛事直播里都能作为案例研究。他的棋风精巧且具有艺术观赏性，每一个棋子都讲究极致的运用效率，媒体称他为将棋界的钢琴家。

二宫的棋路却擅于不动声色中防守，可见他喜欢持久战。因为二宫没受过中规中矩的将棋培训，自己的将棋研究也以创新为主，他赐予那些古板的战法新生活力。他甚至给自己的棋路取了个名字，灵感正是来自伴他童年时光的那面彩绘围墙——那条伴随他成长的水中青龙。

每一个职业棋手都想知道什么样的将棋手才能称作真正的强者，他们时刻仰头，应对着翱翔九空的飞天巨龙，以为自己兵来将挡无所畏惧，却忽视了沉在渊塘中随时做好破水准备的锋利幼龙。万事万物顺应月盈则亏，水满则溢，唯有蓄势待发方显最强。这就是二宫的棋道。

原本他们之间应该存在许多话，千言万语汇成一盘棋，又好像什么都不用讲了。

这局樱井险胜，可没多久后的挑战赛，二宫又将这一城扳了回来。

他们在一路上升段位的同时，也发现每和对方对局一次，彼此的棋风都如同在城墙上方多加几块砖瓦，越发稳健自如。

二宫在会馆门口穿鞋。

比赛完已经入夜，窗外正值暴雨季。

他站起身，听到后面传来轻快的小跑声。

樱井手里拿了把伞，像是故意追出来的，他们互相顿了一下，樱井便蹲下飞速穿鞋，边穿边问：“要不要陪我去吃宵夜？”

二宫居高临下看了他一眼：“你不是说京明馆的门禁很严？”

“晚归一次扣一分，不过我分多，扣一次没什么。”

樱井穿着白衬衫，衬衫袖口挽过小臂，手里撑着一把伞罩过他和二宫的头。二宫推着自行车，在前方慢慢走。

“我们是不是好久没有这样说过话了。”樱井闭眼用力闻了闻，“我大概也很久没在这个时间闻到过花香了。”

樱井离二宫很近，手臂会蹭到二宫，二宫低头，看着他们的影子合二为一。

“你在京明馆过得好吗？”

樱井愣了愣，他敛了笑，逐渐和二宫走上了相同的步伐频率。

“那你呢？你过得好吗？”

二宫侧头瞟他，手上倒把自行车推快了：“只要你还愿意跟我比赛，那我过得就不算太糟。”

当下樱井不知理解成了什么：“我当然愿意。”

二宫一怔：“什么？”

“我非常愿意，如果能跟你下一辈子将棋，好像也是件特别幸福的事。”樱井笑着说。

那晚的雨带着樱花的味道，他们一直聊到雨停。错过了终电，二宫把樱井带回城德打地铺。晚归要扣分，彻夜不归估计得写检查，樱井这些年一直遵守纪律，第一次违规献给了二宫。樱井将手机关机，蒙头盖着二宫的被子。二宫背过身睡在另一侧，手里的掌机一直啪啪作响。以前他们盖同一条被子正好，现在却有些拥挤。二宫根本睡不着，他听着樱井在后方熟睡的声音，一切和以前一样，又不一样。

自那之后，城德就成了樱井的第二个家，只要比赛淡季，樱井寻了空就会来找二宫。园长邮寄了很多衣服过来，每样都是两件，两人时不时撞衫，樱井完全不在意，穿着情侣款也敢在城德进进出出。

他们大多时间仍在下棋，小时候是消遣，比赛场上是认真对战，现在会馆里的摆局通常更多时候是在研究。他们虽为对手，却非常乐意分享自己的棋路之道，二宫会一点电脑编程，他可以把棋路写进程序，再用数据形式分析两人的战斗风格。

不知怎么回事，要是二宫一个人他可能会认为做这些事枯燥又烦杂，可若和樱井两人相互配合，那种一句话一个眼神就能领会对方之意的研究过程竟非常有乐趣。

等再翻过一个年头，事情出现一些变化。

首先，樱井和二宫一同顺利升段，可二宫在升段的同时，挤掉了其他的京明馆选手。加之樱井常去找二宫的传闻被人拿出来说事，樱井的师兄长辈不得不找他谈一次话，第一次给他灌输了所谓协会与协会之间利益之争的概念。

他们希望樱井不要辜负柏木对他的养育与栽培，京明馆培养人才需要经济投入，每个人都会成为这场投入的风险变数。樱井是成功的例子，可并非所有人都能拥有樱井的好天赋和好运气。

樱井听明白了话中之意，他们这是要让樱井和二宫保持距离。

二十不到的少年还很难领悟何为成人的规则，他只知道，既然公开见不太好，那就悄悄见。

樱井和二宫这些年通过比赛都积累了一些存款，每年生日都争做第一个准时送礼的人。等过了能喝酒的年岁，他们时常回孤儿院陪园长小酌。多数情况是园长被放倒，趴在桌上呼呼大睡，两人给他盖好被子，拿了盘将棋坐在彩绘围墙下点着灯下棋。

夜间的照明灯悬在他们脑袋顶晃来晃去，渊塘里的青龙被镀上一层迷蒙的暖色调。

“刚刚我看见园长白头发又多了。”樱井说，“我们这些年回来的机会实在太少了。”

二宫说：“听说你接下来要打龙王赛？”

“嗯。”樱井点头，“明天就要回去闭关集训。”

“你们京明馆能打比赛的是不是只有你一个？瞧瞧你这劳动力被压榨的。”

樱井笑：“还不是因为有你这么个强劲的对手。”

“可是我很自由，城德也不会限制我的活动，就算哪天我退圈了，也不会有人拦着我。”

樱井忽然愣住，没说话。

“怎么？”二宫见樱井脸色变了变，忙说，“我就是打个比喻，没说真的要退。”

樱井用手拨着棋。

“况且你还在。”二宫淡淡说。

樱井抬眸，忽然用手去捏二宫的下巴。

二宫被他撩得痒，也不甘示弱用手去揉樱井的头发，樱井换了个方向，开始捏他的脸。二宫笑出声，嘴里冒了句烦不烦。二宫抓着旁边水龙头上栓着的长管子，拧开开关就冲樱井身上浇。樱井大叫了声喂，管子又被他掉了个头对准二宫。他们浑身淋得湿漉漉，水管喷洒的弧度像道彩虹，二宫的耳朵红了，因为樱井伸手去关水时下意识向他靠近。二宫背后抵着围墙，笑出了声，他所在位置正好遮住了墙上那条蛰伏的龙。

樱井抬起身，看着二宫的眼睛，不知为何，他竟觉着或许二宫也会化身成为那条蓄势待发的龙。

龙有朝一日会飞，他却不希望二宫离开。

二宫舔舔下唇，刘海还在滴水。樱井在那一秒像被邪灵附体，他俯身凑近，他很喜欢二宫身上的味道，清酒的作用开始起效。哪知二宫却一把捂住了樱井的嘴，导致樱井只能吻住他的手掌心。他们瞪着眼睛互看，膝盖和膝盖撞在一起。良久，二宫再度笑了，他抖抖肩膀，落汤鸡般的他们看来狼狈又纯情。

樱井的脸也有点红，沉着脸问二宫笑什么笑。

“我也会参加龙王赛。”二宫替樱井整了整湿掉的领子，眼眸里像有一抹凛冽的漩涡，“翔桑，可别对自己太自信了。”

樱井承认，那一刻，他掉进了那个漩涡里。

龙王赛和名人排位赛不同。

名人头衔必须从排位赛的四段一路升到九段才有机会挑战，但龙王赛却不限制选手的段级，只要能在这场大型淘汰赛里撑到最后，就能和上一届龙王进行新一轮的头衔角逐。

龙王战门槛虽低，但规则非常残酷，段位低的选手要想走到最后，必须保证每一场都不能输，而能够拿到龙王头衔的职业选手，段位便可直接从现段升到职业八段。

京明馆在樱井之前确实青黄不接了一段日子，柏木之后甚至没有人再拿过龙王，因此樱井被寄予众望，无可厚非。媒体做出了新一轮的预测，排出了四年之内有机会拿下龙王头衔的选手名单，樱井高居榜首，二宫紧追其后，这证明将棋职业圈即将迎来一个全新时代。

任何一项职业走到山巅时都会产生走钢丝效应，越优秀的人越要学会承受压力。很快樱井和二宫的实时胜率被媒体拿出来评比，网上出现两方阵营，两人身世被曝光，曾经居住的孤儿院也不时受到外界骚扰。

有评比就有攻击，两方阵营愈演愈烈，网民开始谣传京明馆操纵黑幕，谣传柏木不收二宫入门是因为二宫对他态度傲慢。

网民说话不过动动手指敲击键盘，爆料小作文写得天花乱坠，当事人或许不在意，但京明馆的其他选手心里难免不明快。

樱井当时若能及时发现这些，也许事态就不会往最糟糕的那个方向走。

可惜生活难以重播，也不能随意洗盘。

龙王比赛前樱井造访城德，大家正在室内拍大合照。他们看见樱井来了，招呼着让他进去。二宫站在中间，樱井被众人推到了他的旁边。馆内还留着二宫第一场比赛的照片，和现在相比竟有些恍如隔世。樱井挨个数过去，板着手指数，数到今年正好是第十年。

城德选手还说二宫现在这么红，肯定不愁找不到女朋友，说着说着那些选手就开始安利自家表妹他家堂姐，樱井闻言皱起眉，下一秒便钻到人缝里挥手挡住他们，说：“你们要给NINO介绍对象问过我了吗？我可是他哥，从小一起长大的。”

二宫被他护在身后，嘴边一直在笑。

“什么我哥，我可不姓樱井。”

樱井回过头，眼睛亮闪闪，他勾着二宫的肩膀，说：“行啊，你想找对象，先在龙王战上赢了我再说。”

城德选手起哄：“NINO！不能输阵！一鼓作气打败他！”

二宫被樱井揽得很紧，他局促地退了退。

“若是你赢了呢？”

樱井用手指蹭蹭他的手臂，说：“那你就——”

后面的话被城德选手的起哄声打断。他们围过来解救二宫，二宫被挤出人群，看见樱井边笑边躲过那些选手发出的花拳绣腿攻击。二宫摸了摸手臂，刚才樱井攥得太用力，仿佛还残留着温度。

二宫想起很久之前的那个夜晚他们在孤儿院的彩绘围墙边上没能接吻成功，后来在他梦里倒是成功过几次，他记得梦中樱井的嘴唇很软，舌头是滚烫的。

将棋选手擅长猜棋，那么擅长猜心吗？

二宫站在人群之外，像透过重重人头，看到了跳跃在樱井胸膛处那颗真挚的心。

——若是你赢了呢？

——那你就考虑考虑我。

梦里的樱井回答说。

龙王决赛晋级战全程中继直播，XTV请了有经验的职业双主播参与解说，场内场外剑拔弩张。

二宫在洗手间调整呼吸，刚刚有化妆师给他上了点妆，镜子里的他瞧上去有些不自然。他听到身后传来轻细的脚步，开始他没在意，以为只是过路的，后来那几声脚步重叠着窸窣人声，迅速逼近他身后。

二宫回头，右眼像被一道激光似的光束照了一下，他本能性捂住眼睛，嘴里嘶了一声。左眼模糊地看着那几个人影迅速消失在走廊，他站在原地，狠狠晃了晃头，试图用力睁开眼。

候场铃响了，广播里通知选手入场。

樱井早已率先入局坐下，四周灯光大亮，京明馆的所有弟子都到场观战，柏木穿着和服，面无表情地喝着茶。

以往二宫都会比他早到，今天却罕见地迟到，樱井捏了捏手指关节，心脏开始敲锣打鼓。

这场比赛关注度极高，因为关乎京明馆能否再度拿下龙王头衔改写历史，业内业外的无数双眼睛老早盯准这盘棋，包括背地悄然涌动的暗流势力。

二宫是在比赛前一分钟到场的。他一直埋着头，慢慢踱步入场，旁人以为他有些紧张，唯有樱井发觉他状态不太对劲，因为那人面色惨白，手背总下意识揉着右边的眼睛，拨松的刘海适时遮住眉眼，樱井并不能完全看透他的表情。

二宫缓缓坐下。

“NINO？”樱井试探性叫他。

“开始。”

“你……”

“开始。”

二宫的声音有些颤抖。

啪嗒，啪嗒。棋子行进。解说员看得目不转睛。

“我们看到樱井选手仍然选择了他最擅长的桂马流出击，大子配合小子，他在名人排位赛上就用这样的方法击退了一个九段老将。我们再看看，二宫选手走的是‘金矢仓围玉’，其实对于解说员来讲，二宫选手的‘潜龙在渊’是最难解说的，因为开始大家都会以为他发挥失常，连走几招坏棋，我们总是很难分辨他到底是发挥出问题还是正在埋局，我相信如果他能晋级龙王总决赛，那么他的‘潜龙流’将很快受到联盟的认可。”

“两位选手过往胜率相当，应该说今天谁赢都不奇怪。不过今天二宫选手看起来打得有些吃力，果然比赛对于选手心理素质的要求相当高，这点上京明馆的选手做得相对稳一些。”

“但樱井选手也背负着京明馆的命运，要知道攻击型选手最忌讳的就是‘急’，往年樱井选手败于二宫选手，理由总出在他偶尔急行中走偏的某一招，所以攻击型选手要想在比赛中一攻到底，他们必须拥有比常人快三倍以上的算棋速度。”

将棋选手在比赛中会在脑里形成一个画面。

他们分别掌控城池，坐镇王将之座。旌旗飘飘，战鼓乍响。步兵大无畏地一路向前，越过交战区，深入敌人战壕。

此时樱井和二宫犹如身披金色铠甲，不动声色地调兵遣将。

将棋之战最大的看点就是吃掉的棋子可以成为俘虏，在适当的时机被敌方复活，再收为己用，充分诠释这世上没有永远的敌人，这便将战斗的复杂多元化升级到极致。

他们立于城墙之上，耳畔炮火连天。以往樱井很享受这样的交战，因为他知道站在对面的并非他的敌人，交锋促使他们共同进步，有些心情早已凌驾输赢之上。

他们不可能对战一辈子，但眼下每分每秒，都将成为他们一生的闪耀记忆。

樱井入局，桂马带着他一路飞奔，他脚踏光火，迅速靠近二宫筑造的高耸城墙。

身侧忽然巨浪滔天，象征四灵之首的沉渊青龙破海而出，发出凌厉嘶嚎。它一掌卷飞异军，险些将樱井的桂马掀翻。樱井的将士叠成人桥，护送樱井踩踏而上，越升越高，他和那条龙站上同一高度，双方近在咫尺。

雷电划过天际，樱井抬起手中弓箭。青龙沉沉咆哮着，它左右晃动身躯，似乎有些虚弱。

下一瞬，青龙猝地顿住身，它的右目流下一道红色的血迹。

樱井一愣，电光火石之间，四周战场开始崩塌。

青龙的身体在空气里变得越发透明，战壕土崩瓦解，士兵幻化成灰，刚才还威风凛凛的城池变成了昨日蜃楼。

棋盘发出重重的落棋声。

二宫喘着气，他捂住右眼，整个身体薄得像张纸，他缓缓侧倒在棋桌旁，痛苦地闷哼起来。

全场哗然。

樱井顾不上什么棋局，他冲过去抱住二宫的身体。二宫浑身发热，看来早就忍了很久，他在冥冥感知中也握紧了樱井的手。樱井的大脑顿时一片空白，胸口堵得无法呼吸。工作人员冲上前台，樱井被勒令退开。他无助地站在人群外，明晃晃的直播镜头特写对准了他的脸庞。

二宫被工作人员背了出去，有人说是眼睛受伤，估计今天没法继续比赛了。

城德选手有的跟着上了救护车，有的打车去，樱井当然在这里待不下去，他不顾身侧京明馆弟子的万般阻拦，飞奔出会馆。

整场事件来得突然，城德选手说昨天二宫还好好的，如果眼睛不舒服，他肯定不会瞒着大家，那么只可能是今天之内出的事。

他们要求比赛方调出会馆视频监控，一帧帧地仔细找。

二宫还在检查室里没出来，樱井坐在最远的角落里，他低着头，掐紧指尖。

医生语气严肃，说患者黄斑区受了损伤，再晚点来恐怕眼睛都保不住，更别提其他的并发症后遗症。

初步认定是受到外界强烈的激光刺激，二宫能忍到现在，意志力实在惊人。

城德选手你看我我看你，皱起眉头，直到他们接到来自会馆的电话，说警方已经开始介入，因为监控里的确拍摄到了比赛前最后接触二宫的人。

没有拍到正脸，但是拍到了队服。

监控里，那身京明馆LOGO刺眼极了。

几个盛怒的选手经不住真相波动，他们发现了坐在远处的樱井，便直直冲过去抓起他的衣领一摔。

“我们平时对你如何？NINO平时对你如何？你们还是一起长大的！”那城德选手恶狠狠说，“京明馆就这么想赢这场比赛？想赢就堂堂正正地赢啊！背地里伤人算什么？！”

樱井大脑嗡地一响，他瞪大眼，竟也反抓住那人的手：“你说什么？”

旁边的值班护士连忙阻拦。

“这里是医院，请不要大声喧哗！”

樱井在情绪上却有些激动：“你说什么？”

“让他离开。”另一个城德选手冷冷地说，“从今天起，我们和京明馆势不两立。”

樱井向后退了退，一双手撑住了他的腰，他回头，园长严肃地站在樱井身前。

他上前一步，替樱井挡了挡那些恶语之言。

这时，检查室的门忽然被打开，室外倏地安静下来。

二宫坐在轮椅上慢慢被推出来，他穿着病号服，双眼缠上了雪白的纱布，整个人如同雕塑般坐着。

城德的人围上去接手，樱井的浑身血液仿佛凝固。

他看着那辆轮椅行进速度很慢，朝着和自己所在地全然相反的方向一步步走。

整个过程，二宫始终未发一言。

“翔君。”园长轻轻拽住樱井。

哪知樱井挣开园长的手，他立刻转身，疯狂地按着电梯按钮，按到最后他咬咬牙，光速冲向楼梯间。

他奔出医院。

京明馆门口堵满记者，樱井从的士上跳下去，他左右环视，选择后门侧道翻进去。一路横冲直撞，他无视了馆内和他擦肩而过的同门师兄弟。直到狠狠推开京明馆会议厅的大门，内里黑压压的人头纷纷转过身，他边喘气，边沿着人群的豁口一鼓作气走到最前。

最前方站了几个弟子，还有正在了解情况的警察。

众人被樱井这满脸杀气的样子吓了一跳，柏木回头，轻轻瞟了眼他，说：“现在不是你乱跑的时候。”

“……监控录像是怎么回事？故意伤人是怎么回事？门口那些记者又来干什么？”樱井咬牙，眼睛发红，“老师，拜托了，请您告诉我。”

柏木静静审视着樱井。

这个曾经站在将棋界顶点的男人，如今却也满脸风霜沟壑。

他身后挂着他亲手用毛笔写的“礼义京明”，遒劲有力的笔锋。眼下那些字却像张开血盆大口，讥讽着冷眼旁观一切。

柏木没能回答他。

那几个前方的弟子将头埋得极低，他们都不敢看樱井。警察搜到了什么东西，类似激光束似的物品，樱井难以置信地看着警察将他们一一带走，刚才在路上樱井还抱有侥幸心理，此刻他亲眼所见，侥幸统统覆灭，真相已然明了。

柏木沉沉叹了口气，气氛压抑得可怕。

樱井头一回意识到，京明馆和他刚入门那时相比已经改变了太多。对待一项竞技如果少了一颗纯粹之心，那就如同全盘否定了昔日努力拼搏的自己。樱井脑子里回旋着被纱布蒙住双眼的二宫，他摇头，用力摇头，这根本不是他想下的棋，这不是他喜欢的人生。

他从兜里掏出他的选手名牌，京明馆三个字在他手里显得沉甸甸。

他左手握住发颤的右手，将那个名牌翻了一面，再用力扣在桌上。

京明馆的话题持续占据新闻榜首。

柏木文夫从将棋联盟退任，并举行谢罪会。那几个犯事者说确实是看了网上的消息对二宫心存不满，没想过事情会闹大。这次行为出于他们个人私怨，与京明馆其他人乃至恩师都没有关系。他们还很年轻，希望大众给他们一个改过自新的机会。

这样的同情牌当然起不了作用，因为无论是真是假，京明馆在比赛中故意伤残对手一事已经难以挽回。黄斑区损害对于视力的影响基本属于不可逆，而眼睛之于将棋选手何等重要，无论那些人出自什么心理，二宫自此以后的将棋职业生涯，定会受到严重影响。

这不是泄私恨，这是恶意犯罪。

城德将对京明馆提起诉讼，每周的法制新闻播报都会对这场事件进行总结与跟进。

新闻说事件的另一主角樱井选手，近日已经离开京明馆，他放弃了今年的龙王赛角逐，今后还会不会继续比赛尚不可知。

谁会想到万众瞩目的龙王赛事，今年竟会落得这样凄清又悲戚。

樱井每天都会去医院，但城德的选手根本不让他靠近一步，况且两方正在打官司，樱井确实应该避嫌。

只是眼下樱井哪里还管什么比赛相关利益相关，他恐怕从未试过这样满心满目挂念一个人的滋味。

他吃不好睡不好，那条流血的青龙和二宫捂着眼睛摔倒在地的景象在他脑里种下深根，反复刷屏。

时间这个东西对他实在不太友好，否则为什么他的人生里开心快乐事总是稍纵即逝，剩下留给他的却只有漫长无边、难以挣脱的黑暗呢？

这些天樱井唯一一次离二宫最近，是那人被推出去晒太阳的时候。樱井站在阳光照不到的地方偷偷看过去，二宫一点点伸手，他在试探阳光的温度，因为纱布没拆，他只能用手感知。食指向上，向右，向下，他在画着什么。风吹过去，他轻轻咳嗽了一声。

不知怎么，樱井的心脏像被人用力剜了一下。

他忽然想起了墙上那只沉渊的龙。

没过多久园长找到樱井，脸上带着三分愧疚，他说孤儿院要关门了。

园长拿出一根烟点上，转念竟又递给樱井另一根。

这么多年，园长第一次当着樱井的面抽烟，明明他是个从不会在孩子面前露出消极模样的人。

他说因为事情一直在发酵，媒体的频繁造访已经影响到了孤儿院其他孩子的正常生活，孩子们要被转移走，他也会因为工作关系离开这里。

“翔君。”园长疲惫地说，“其实我没什么别的愿望，我只希望你和NINO都能过得开心。我最近一直在想，如果我当时没有推荐你们去参加业余比赛，那么柏木先生也不会来孤儿院找到你们。如果你们没有分开，没有走上将棋选手的职业生涯，是不是过得会比现在坦诚多了。”

樱井苦笑了一下，这个问题根本无解。

他们面前高楼上的显示屏还在重述报道着将棋界的新闻，机械般的女声从很远的尽头传来。

樱井看了眼屏幕，脸上忽然愣住，舌尖触着烟嘴味道，涩意腾升。

屏幕上打出“二宫引退”硕大四个字。

那些字眼在樱井眼里瞧着有些模糊，他用力眨眨眼，那四个字没能消失。

他垂着头，狠狠掐了下眼角的东西，到最后竟有些抑制不住。园长握住他的肩膀，反复叫着樱井的名字，樱井却像听不见，他蹲下身，仿佛自己正身处另一个隔绝万物的世界。

他慢慢用手捂住脸，身体一抖，终究哭出了声。

沉渊之龙蓄势待发，它望着水面上空漂浮着的模糊月影，默默等待。

十年是等，百年是等，千年也是等。

可如果，如果它再也不能飞了呢？

樱井在机舱内惊醒。

他出了身冷汗，眼角湿湿的，这场绵延梦境如同长镜头电影般令人头脑昏沉。他坐直身体活动了下脖子，听见内舱传来飞机即将降落新德里机场的播报声。

樱井此行并非旅游，虽然他确实穿了身旅游行头。

窗外洋溢着南亚国家的特有柔情，方格形房屋像留有缝隙的积木般布满视野，这里阳光充足。

樱井拿出一张折成正方形的复印纸，上面歪歪扭扭画着恰图兰卡的图绘，他仔细打量。

古印度的恰图兰卡是将棋的前身，历史可以追溯到五世纪，也是最早的兵种游戏起源。这份资料是前几天助理发给他的，说是上回邮箱资料的后续补充。

这张纸上的恰图兰卡所标记的是印度的一个棋会组织，也是御村每个月定时造访的海外教室。近年御村集团的海外生意越做越大，东南亚国家均一涉足，他要来跟印度人学恰图兰卡，理论不是什么困难事。世上棋类竞技在某些地方都有贯通之处，更何况是将棋的鼻祖，不光御村，樱井对此也非常感兴趣。

下机后樱井还在沉思，手里的纸张忽然被人轻飘飘抽走。他愣了愣，抬头看见面前站着个穿着夏日衬衫扎着高高马尾的清爽女性。女性把墨镜往下拉，脸上惊异：“你怎么会来这里？”

这话樱井倒是也想回问过去，不过他还是保持着良好的微笑：“真柴老师，真巧。”

真柴面色复杂地瞅了眼那张恰图兰卡图绘，她问：“你要去这里？”

樱井点头。

真柴皱眉：“为什么？”

樱井却一眼看到了真柴背包上挂着的恰图兰卡钥匙链，和资料上所属同源。

“没什么特别的，我只是听说这个会馆里住着一个恰图兰卡的印度高手，我虽然对恰图兰卡一知半解，但是也很想见识一下这位世外高人。”

真柴抱肘，凝思：“可是你怎么会跟我同一班飞机？”

樱井淡淡说：“巧合。”

“巧合？”真柴拉紧了身上的背包，“樱井老师，你该不会想追我吧？”

樱井咳嗽了一声：“啊？”

“那可不行，我已经有想要交往的对象了。”

樱井笑出声：“放心放心，介入别人感情的事我可不会随便做。只是这个地方太远了，要沿着恒河一路走，你如果也是去这里，我们确实可以结伴而行。”

真柴挠挠头。

“当然，如果你不方便，我们便各走各的。”樱井抽回她手心的纸，“回见。”

“等一下。”真柴叫住他。

樱井回头。

“你看过恒河夜祭吗？”

“夜祭？”

“我一直想去看，不过那个地方有点乱，中间还要穿过长长的贫民窟，我朋友总是不乐意我一个人去，但是他晕船，所以也不愿意陪我去。”

“是那个你想要交往的对象？”

真柴不可置否。

樱井查了下路线：“我可以陪你去，但反过来，你也得带我去我想去的地方。”

“当然。”真柴笑了，“这个会馆本身就有御村集团的赞助，樱井老师想去，其实告诉御村君一声，他说不定还会来亲自替你案内。”

“……他只要别一直想着挖我学生的墙脚我便谢天谢地了。”

瓦拉纳西是印度教教徒的聚集地。

他们古来就认为这里居住着能让人摆脱生死厄运的神祗，在恒河畔进行沐浴典礼更能洗刷一个人身上污浊的灵魂。

夕阳下的恒河闪着粼粼波光，苦行僧和卖灯的小男孩沿着河岸磕磕绊绊地走。

夜祭的祭司焚香出场，他们神情肃穆，昂首对天虔诚祷告，然后吹号，再挥舞孔雀扇。岸边飘散起红黄花瓣雨，无数船只游荡在恒河边，像点点繁星。真柴用手捞了几片花瓣，她新奇地看着周围，险些也要跟着其他几个印度人跳水游泳。

樱井知道真柴老师家里其实也不简单，她有一定的黑道背景，职业圈她的相关报道一向少之又少。

可能因为职业女选手在这个圈内实在太过稀有，得像宝物一样供着。

樱井拍了很多夜中河景，河面很清，时不时会有人从河中冒出脑袋，说一些樱井听不懂的语言。

真柴老师笑了，她似乎会讲当地语言，交流上毫无障碍。

等夜祭的主活动过去，真柴老师收回笑容，她仰头看了看漆黑的天。

她忽然问樱井：“你相信在这里沐浴一次就真的能洗刷掉一个人身上污浊的灵魂吗？”

樱井微微愣住，他内心产生一阵强烈预感，或许真柴并非平白无故带他来这里。

“樱井老师曾经离开过京明馆吧？可是后来又回去了，甚至接手了经营权，成为了柏木文夫的养子。”她盯着樱井的眼睛，“所以京明馆曾经做的那些事，你是当做没看见，还是当做无所谓，只要能够让自己更好地生活，更好地比赛，其他一切就显得没那么重要，是吗？”

樱井蹙眉，他们耳边还回荡着嘹亮的歌声。船身起起伏伏，他不禁抓紧了船沿。

“任何事情都有两面性，我只能说，重新回到京明馆，把京明馆从一个万人唾骂的境地里拯救出来，这些年，我对此并没有后悔。”

“没有后悔？”真柴冷笑了一声，“真不愧是名人龙王三连冠。”

“没有后悔，但是……”樱井补充，“仍然有很多遗憾。”

真柴沉默了三秒：“柏木对你有养育之恩，他当时病危，你若是报他这个恩情，我可以理解，你也确实有这个能耐让京明馆重新开始。可是小小的城德却没办法，为了打官司欠了无数债，城德只能被迫解散，这个时代最悲哀的不是有权者大，而是优秀的人得不到公平对待，他们只能沦为利益的牺牲品，成为被时间遗忘的人。”

夜风呼啸，两人面面相视。

“你……”樱井神色复杂，“你见过他？”

真柴耸肩：“樱井老师，你想错了，这里并没有你想找的人。”

樱井怔了怔，他抿紧下唇。

良久。

“……好。”

“什么？”

“你如果想让我打消掉心思也行，我有一个条件。”

真柴扬眉：“什么条件？”

“我们下一盘棋。”樱井认真说，“你赢了，我就立刻收手回国，从此再不向你过问什么，也会停止私下调查御村集团的行为。”

跟龙王三连冠的职业将棋手打赌，赢面几乎没有。

可真柴竟毫无惧色，她迎风轻轻笑了笑，下一秒，伸手与樱井拍掌，算是应下他这个约。

樱井在远处买土特产，身形轮廓消融进夜色。真柴看了一会儿，低头用信号微弱的手机给御村打长途电话，她得扯着嗓门喊才能让电话那头的御村听清楚，旁边的几个印度人被她吓坏了。

好在御村集团的行动力非常出色，第二天就有专人开车来接他们。

专门一路开往郊区，远离人声，举目眺望到处是绿色农田。路上有骑着牛的苦行僧，还有光脚描绘晨曦云雾的老年油画家，他们默不作声地看着这辆陌生车辆驶入村野间。几个路边的印度小孩摆着棋局互相叫好，樱井发现他们下的并不是古老的恰图兰卡，而是正儿八经的日本将棋。

恰图兰卡会馆伫立在农田尽头。

真柴轻车熟路地下车，看门的保安冲她笑着点头。真柴比划了一下，车辆被允许进入。

这座建筑的设计特点有些乌代布尔风格，雪白的墙壁熠熠生辉，如果再多盖几层，就更像座小型古堡宫殿。

“请进。”真柴招呼樱井进门。

樱井小声说着打扰了，到处望了望：“我以为你会带我去其他地方。”

“你都千里迢迢寻到这里来了，我才没那么坏心眼。”真柴漫不经心说，“反正今天这个会馆没人，给御村上课的印度老师明天才会回来，你可以尽情参观。”

樱井扬起头，会馆内温度阴凉，回声异常响亮。墙壁上装饰着关于恰图兰卡的所有历史，它的演变，它与国际象棋的关联乃至日本将棋和中国象棋的发展，一面墙上几乎包罗万象。资料柜上也有很多书，有些书名樱井看过，在市面上已经绝版。他像个研究者似的从书架的第一层走到最后一层，馆内充斥着一股紫檀花的香气，像能激活人的大脑皮层。

书架的最末端放置着几台电脑，构造看起来有些奇特，英文标着“AI Projects”。樱井在参加学会的时候见识过棋类AI，将棋虽然还没有类似围棋一般成熟的AI，但现在京明馆在对职业选手进行特训时，确实会引入适当的AI教练来增强对局效率。

御村集团有意涉猎这一块，导入恰图兰卡棋式思维进行将棋AI开发，他们有技术有财力，此番看来是势在必得。

馆内的印度妇人端着两杯茶，用英文叫着樱井。

“请Mr.Sakurai跟我来。”

二楼设有对局室。真柴已经做好准备，她换了身简单的T恤，马尾被她绑成一个髻。

樱井半鞠躬示意，坐下。

“那么，请多指教了。”

真柴老师是职业六段。

可她的棋风实在……有点野蛮。也难怪，她是练过剑道的人。

真柴的每一棋都昭示着一句“逆我者亡”，她很喜欢让局面时不时陷入双方大混战后再一通血杀。棋局上的真柴老师，比同段的男性职业选手凶狠多了。

樱井却一直在等，等她是不是会走出预想中的“潜龙在渊”。可樱井未能如愿，真柴依旧按照她惯有的走法，力求在混战中出奇制胜。很残念，樱井的算棋能力远在她之上，她落定的每一棋都在樱井的盘算范围之内，如果她不能走出新棋，这盘局她永远赢不了。

真柴陷入沉默，她端坐着，眼神顺应棋盘一排挪移。

最后，她深呼一口气，打出一手“四间飞车”。

樱井一怔，这招非常漂亮，和她刚才的棋风迥然不同。可不止这招，接下来的五棋，她都走出了樱井意料之外的局。真柴抿抿唇，手指下意识按压着太阳穴。她棋子走得虽然漂亮，可每次落棋时脸上都带着不自信的犹豫，仿佛她的潜意识里是不愿意这么走的。

樱井观了二十年棋，有时候，观人和观棋是一个道理。

这当口，樱井忽然笑了。

真柴正处于高度紧张状态，她被樱井这个笑容弄得有点懵。

“真柴老师。”樱井抚摸着嘴唇压制笑意，“你觉得你会赢吗？”

真柴吞咽了一下，她说：“不是还没有下完吗？”

“跟你的棋，早在五步前就下完了。”樱井凑近她，缓缓说，“你刚才下的这五步棋，应该不是出自你的本意吧？”

“什么？”

樱井捕捉着她四处游移的目光：“你不如问问通过耳机跟你传达指令的那个人，他应该看棋看了很久，又或者从我进入这里开始他就在全程监视我，可是用这个手法来跟我下棋，看起来并不太高明。”

“你……”

不等真柴话音落下，樱井猛地站了起来。

他用力推开门，四处侧身张望着这间宽敞的会馆，他转向一侧大步走着，一间一间房地推门，响动闹得很大。

“樱井老师！”真柴跟了出来。

樱井将二楼的房间挨个找了一遍，可到处都是空荡荡的。

他抹掉额头渗出的汗水，全身有种被人窥探的无力感。

“樱井老师！”真柴在楼梯口拦住他，“你这样保安会把你赶出去的！”

“他在哪儿？”

“谁？”真柴愣了愣。

樱井的声音不自觉扬起。

“我知道他在这里。”樱井的目光不断追寻着四个方向，“他就在这里。”

真柴静静地看着他。

气氛胶着。

保安从门口推门进来，他们警惕极了，似乎准备从一楼走上来将樱井带出去。

顷刻间，室内某处传来了几声嘶嘶的气流声，会馆里的扬声器似乎被人打开了。

真柴捂了下耳朵，耳机里突如其来的气流让她感觉并不太舒服。

直到扬声器里传来一个男人低沉的声音，他说的是英文。

“让他过来吧。”

恰图兰卡会馆的顶楼是个露天花园。

紫檀树丛郁郁葱葱，中间零星点缀着几朵黄色小花。顶搂也是个登高望远的好地方，从这里可以看见樱井一路直行而来的那条笔直的公路，微风浮动，绿色的海洋卷起一片鸟声。

真柴走到一半停住了脚步，她呼了一口气，侧身给樱井让了一条道。

樱井绕过她的肩膀，沿着那条紫檀花路慢慢向前走。屋顶中心有个乘凉处，搭了个棚，棚内放着藤椅和桌子，会馆内的监控屏确实设置在这里，眼下那个屏幕被关掉了，旁边散乱着一局还未定局的将棋。

躺在藤椅上的人穿着卡通T恤，他抓抓头顶的乱发，手指摸索到桌上的一副眼镜，慢悠悠戴上。

樱井几乎不敢大口呼吸，他站在那人三步之遥处停下，眼睛从那人的背影，侧脸，再到那副闪着光泽的眼镜。那人闻声，勾着背转过脸。风似乎静止了。樱井紧握的拳头可以适当性松开，因为这次的莽撞行动并没有辜负他的期望。 

二宫扶了扶眼镜，脸上没有任何波澜，他的头发蓬松着胡乱飞着，整个人却又再度盘腿坐回了原位，只是嘴里飘出一阵不咸不淡的问候：“哟，有名人。”

樱井很少有这种不知所措的时候，到底该站着好还是坐着好，笑一下好还是先不做表情比较好，他没办法将目光从二宫的眼睛移开，他记得二宫的眼眸应该是琉璃色的，现在他竟有些难以确认，十年真久，久得他很想就在这里按一下暂停键。

二宫却留意到樱井一直在注目自己的眼睛，他扯起嘴角僵硬地笑了一下，声音带着三分嘲讽；“安心，我瞎不了。”

樱井的喉腔被生生堵住，他只好踱步走过去，阳光在他们头顶来回盘旋。

“我……”樱井的声音不太自在，“我可以坐下吗？”

二宫抱着肘，无所谓地点点头。

坐下后樱井双掌相握，他依旧紧张，他叫：“NINO。”

二宫靠倒着躺下去，藤椅前后晃着：“御村集团越发不靠谱，还说会保护好我的个人隐私，结果这块最后的秘密基地就这样被暴露出去。”

“你果然在担任御村君的指导老师？”樱井说，“所以并没有什么印度世外高人，从头到尾这里就只有你。”

二宫盯着头顶的光，眼睛平缓地眨着：“指导老师还谈不上，不过是他付钱，我上课，很简单的买卖关系。”

“这些年你并没有真正放弃将棋，那为什么不想着重新复出？”

“复出？”二宫像听了个笑话，“以什么身份？还是说我的复出能为你们京明馆制造噱头，能让你们在下一季的龙王赛上大放光彩？”

樱井安静下去，印象里他从来没有这样跟二宫对话过，他猜得出来二宫这些话背后藏匿了什么样的情绪。在众人眼里，重回京明馆的樱井无疑像坐上了一个背叛者的席位，因为无论当年的犯事者有没有受到应有的惩罚，从结果上来看，京明馆保住了，城德却消失在过去的浪潮洪流里，再也回不来。

年少时他们可以毫无顾忌地坦言相交，但人活着并不能只考虑自己舒服，他们有立场，身后有环境，脑里存在坚不可摧的社会法则，这条路上更遇见过无数施与自己帮助的人。他们站在这个高度不是一蹴而就，而支撑着樱井和二宫站上高台的基盘各不相同，他们为了让高台不再崩塌，就必须保护好属于自己的那方基盘。就像隔海相望的将棋阵营一样。

沉默在他们之间悄然滋生。

樱井沉声说：“对不起，我失言了。”

“不用跟我道歉。”二宫说，“我和御村集团的合约期还没满，今年御村出场的每一局排位战我都会指导他，樱井桑大可不必紧张，刚才指导真柴的棋，仍然是你赢。”

这句樱井桑听起来陌生又刺耳。

樱井只好换个话题：“你一直住在这里？”

“嗯，空气挺好。”二宫淡淡说，“有山，有水，对视力也好。”

“我找了你很久。”樱井说，“当时你出院后立刻没了消息，我也没有什么渠道可以找到你，我当时天真地以为，只要能重新回到将棋比赛，总有一天就一定还会在赛场里遇见你，就像第一次我们在赛场重逢时那样。”

二宫用手搭在额间。

“可是这样的机会一直没有来临。”樱井苦笑，“我甚至觉得，如果你真的离开了将棋，那我可能真的一辈子都找不到你了。”

二宫慢慢坐直身，他说：“那么现在你找到了，目的也算达成，如你所见，我在这里生活得很好，况且……我也不是一个人。”

樱井脸色忽而一变。

二宫笑起来：“真柴应该准备了午饭，樱井桑若不嫌弃，可以留下来一起吃个便饭。”

却不想二宫邀饭并非客套。

真柴果然在厨房里倒腾了一桌菜，因为食材有限，要在这里做出和食难度颇高，除了配菜，她还捏了两个如同手榴弹大小似的饭团各自丢在樱井和二宫的碗里。圆桌很小，他们三个人坐在一起有些拥挤。真柴见樱井和二宫面对面不自然地坐着，她便让二宫挪过去一个座位。二宫问为什么，真柴说你左撇子，坐那个方向方便。

樱井突然之间竟没什么食欲了。

真柴察言观色一阵，只好问樱井还有没有想去参观的地方，她对这一片都挺熟的。

“你熟？”二宫咬着饭团，“上次是谁在丛林走失哭得昏天黑地，当时保安都出动警犬了。”

真柴也不跟他计较：“那你这个钉子户给人家樱井老师案内一下呀。而且医生不是限制了你每天的用眼时间吗？你就应该多出去走走。刚刚我听工作人员说，你这几天玩游戏又超时了。”

二宫夹了个鸡腿丢她碗里：“吃鸡吃鸡。”

真柴哼哼了声，她又对樱井说：“他这人脾气可坏了，樱井老师可别跟他计较。”

“不会。”樱井不带表情地说，“吃过饭我就走，酒店已经订好了，这次并没有太多的行程，我明天就会回东京。”

“这么快？”真柴诧异，“不在这里多看看？”

“不了，刚刚已经看过了。”樱井斩钉截铁，语调有些生硬，“就不打扰你们了。”

这话一出，三个人都不再做声。

埋头吃饭，吃饭便成了最尴尬的事。

樱井没食言，他拿出了个人最快的风卷残云速度，明明在二楼搜门的时候那么气势汹汹，现在满脸都写着想要从这个地方赶紧消失。真柴不敢多留，只好让工作人员把车再开出来，樱井穿上外套，对着屋内的人鞠了个躬就拎着包一股脑钻进了车。

真柴对着他招手，边招边回头，二宫坐在餐桌前背对着她喝汤。

“……樱井老师这人挺不错的。”真柴隔着窗户望了望，她对二宫说，“你说我真的挑战追一下他怎么样？不过他这个类型，感觉挺不好追的。”

喝汤的二宫呛着了。

“干嘛？几年前你把我给拒了，难道还以为我一辈子都会吊在你这棵树上啊？”

二宫擦擦嘴，说：“我记得你说过，你晚上睡相不太好，所以总喜欢睡大一点的床。”

真柴一脸惊恐：“我什么时候说过这个？”

“所以你在找未来伴侣的时候，就一定不能找睡相跟你一样不好的人。”

“啊？”真柴皱眉，“樱井老师睡相不好？”

“何止，还打呼，偶尔还裸睡。”

“你怎么知道？”

“你这些年不是靠着家里势力老早就把我给调查清楚了？”

真柴翘腿坐进沙发，她看着二宫：“所以你还是很在意。”

“嗯？”

“你要是不在意，吃饭的时候给我夹什么菜？你没看到樱井老师的眼神，简直能杀死我。”

二宫揉脸：“你乱脑内什么？”

“NINO。”真柴不跟他胡搅蛮缠，“你为什么不告诉他呢？告诉他你这些年一个人默默开发的将棋AI，其实就是完完全全仿照着他的棋风做的。”

二宫脸上一滞：“瞎说。”

“你别当我笨蛋，我和他下棋的时候就发现了，樱井老师走的每一步，都和你开发的AI一模一样。你这是要有多了解他，要参考他的多少场比赛才能做到这样。这些年你一直都在跟这台机器下棋，或许机器确实不会骗你也不会伤害你，可是机器没有任何感情，它不能回答你心里的那些疑问。可你宁愿和一个机器下棋，也不愿意再重回职业赛场。NINO，你是不是把自己逼得太苦了。”

“真柴。”二宫冷下脸，“今天你确实说了很多不该说的。”

“我还没说完！”真柴的情绪波动起来，“你被城德的师兄们藏起来养伤的时候，其实是很想重回赛场吧？但是城德一个接一个出事，有的退圈，有的欠了一堆债导致连活下去的勇气都放弃了，可就在城德跌入谷底的时候，樱井老师却回到了京明馆，成为了柏木文夫的养子，接手经营权，更难以置信的是，他竟然真的将京明馆发展得有声有色。所以你怕你心里的天秤若朝那方多挪一寸，你就对不起为了城德付出一切的师兄同僚们，你干脆离开日本，把自己关在这个小天地里，两耳不闻窗外事，若非御村君前来拜师学艺，你恐怕真的要把自己困在这里一辈子。”

二宫摘下眼镜，掐了掐眉心：“你把我描述得也太病态了。职业比赛你比我清楚，就以我现在每天被限制的用眼时间，根本没办法参加高强度的比赛。”

“正因为你自己可能没办法比赛，所以御村君在告诉你他的对手是京明馆的时候，你才毫不犹豫地当了他的老师。”

“还有一个原因是他付的学费真的很多。”

“二宫老师！”

“好了好了。”二宫插着兜上楼，“我都让你剖析了这么久，能不能放我一个清闲的下午？”

“回程我订了两张机票。”真柴看着他的背影，“御村君的排位赛需要你的现场指导，反正现在你也不需要再躲着谁，跟我一起回东京吧，二宫老师。”

二宫定下步伐。他侧头，窗外的绿色林海依旧美不胜收，送樱井走的那辆车已经开得看不见影，他刚才一直在看，真柴的话他也没有完全听进去。

AI那回事倒是真的，只是并不是二宫故意要做一个樱井的棋风模型，而是这些年他能当做对手来看待的棋路类型，横竖也就樱井一个。其实还有一点真柴不知道，每次赢下AI一盘都有个隐藏彩蛋，曾经二宫录过樱井唱的一段生日歌，那段音频被他当做了AI的过关铃声，音频里樱井才二十出头，嗓音却温厚又迷人。每年二宫生日的时候他都会跟AI下一天的棋，他会在那天之内全力打败它。真柴从没赢过，所以她不会有机会知道。

她不知道的事还太多太多。

二宫想，因为恐怕连他自己也都快忘干净了。

XTV今年做了将棋专题，回顾了职业将棋赛场二十年风云巨变。

因为取材中也会提及柏木文夫，XTV特地来京明馆向樱井拿取材权，并问及十年前那场比赛可以说出来的尺度能有多大。樱井说电视剪辑的事他不懂，公道在人心，电视媒介只需要还原真相便好。

山田一家都收到了樱井从印度带回来的土特产，他们正围坐在电视旁，目不转睛地看着电视里的将棋赛事回顾。二十年内受人注目的选手后浪追前浪，可风云榜上最能成为传说的还是只有樱井和二宫的那场龙王对局。那次对局剩下的残局甚至被将棋爱好者写进书里，若干年中他们试图将这盘残局下完是以猜测当年究竟谁胜谁败。有人说樱井休赛正是因为赛场上再也找不到一个如同二宫般的对手，英雄惜英雄，可造化弄人。

看完纪录片，山田问了樱井一个问题。

“老师从来没有在我面前提起过您的老师，他和那场比赛的事故，究竟有没有关系？”

樱井沉默片刻，说：“警察并没有证据证明事件和他有关，但师门一体，他为此付出了很多代价，当时我也对他说了非常多过分的话，直到他病逝，我也没机会知道他究竟有没有参与。当时的将棋界太混乱了，不止京明馆，其他很多组织都出了事，可是我们从业在这个圈子里，每一个人都希望看到将棋是往上走的，而不是下坡路。京明馆是第二个栽培我长大的地方，我确实不能眼睁睁看着它倒下去。”

后来山田送樱井走了一段夜路，因为他发现樱井从印度回来后整个人心情都不太好，很少笑，不知遇到什么事，否则刚才也不会对山田说这些肺腑之话。

樱井老师的腔调听上去有些莫名悲伤，山田想这些年樱井老师虽然赢了这么多比赛，可应该从来没有谁真正理解过他。

他明明是最了不起的老师。山田在心里重重强调。

“和御村君还在吵架吗？”樱井忽然问。

“没有了，前段时间还受邀去他家里打工。”山田说，“虽然是让我扮女仆，工资很高我就忍了，结果竟然在厕所里被他爷爷发现，简直丢脸丢大发了。”

这话总算让樱井老师舒展开眉头：“御村君原来是这样的人，女仆系啊。”

“一个月后就是排位赛决赛，上次输给了御村君，这次我却非常有信心打败他，毕竟在他家打工了几天，也顺便找到了他不少的弱点，老师会来看吗？”

樱井在夜色里笑起。

“你是我的学生，我当然会去看。”

比赛前，樱井收到了另一封信。

原来的孤儿院，也就是现在改建成学校的地方希望樱井能在校庆的时候为学生做一场关于将棋的演讲。听闻那所学校开设的将棋教室已经成为国内最火，比赛时期家长总会送孩子去这个曾经出过职业选手的地方蹭一下好运，当神社拜。

夏日暑气已过，樱井踩上了故土。学校比当时的孤儿院热闹多了，樱井刚下车就被专人迎着走向讲堂通道。校内彩旗翻飞，泥土里到处是青春的味道。讲堂内也早已坐满等候着的学生，樱井刚一出场，雷鸣般掌声不亚于偶像开控。

他摸了下话筒，放眼望了望下方亮晶晶的眼睛。

学校正在扩建，施工队正准备推倒一面墙。那面墙岁月很久，上面的图案却一直未曾变过。浮潜在渊塘里的青龙一如往昔地做着准备姿态，它在这里沉寂了几十年。施工队还在指挥，墙面前却站着另一个戴着眼镜的男人。

身后的讲堂散出熙熙攘攘的人流，没有人注意到这个站在阳光下的男人不发一言地站着。

校庆的音乐伴随清脆的鼓点，几个准备放气球的初中女生相互围着靠拢，她们倒计时，数着，三，二，一！

最后喊到一的时候有一个女生撞到了墙面前的男人，那个男人立刻扶住了女生的胳膊。他抬头，面前无数的彩色气球从他眼前腾飞而起，学生们振臂欢呼，那些气球飘飘袅袅地飞上天空，他眨了眨眼，不行，阳光太强了。

蓄势待发的气球背后，讲堂的大门被推开。

待他平视，最后的三只气球升了天。

二宫一愣，气球放空，站在楼梯台阶上的樱井惊异地看着他。

不远处，草丛中潜伏了三个人。

山田和真柴手里举着树枝，御村拿着望远镜默默张望。

“怎么样怎么样，见到了吗？”真柴问。

“真柴老师你踩到我了！”山田不满，“快让我也看一眼！”

“你小声点，被发现了怎么办？”

“两位老师那么聪明，肯定猜得到是我们故意安排他们见面。”山田咕哝，“以后樱井老师会不会不理我了？”

“那正好，离开京明馆，我们收留你。”御村淡定地说。

“我才不要，好像二宫老师知道了不会揍你一样。”

真柴崩溃：“前面两个大的还没解决问题，你们两个小的怎么也这么麻烦？”她问，“快看看接下来的计划怎么样了？”

“嗯，已经让校内戏剧社最佳女主角去发传单了。如果能把他们引去将棋教室，计划就成功了 。”

漏洞百出三人组早就在玻璃反射中暴露一切。

二宫脸色一僵，下意识就想去把那三个始作俑者抓出来。

樱井却盯着那张将棋教室的宣传单。

“去看看吧。”

宣传单上显示的将棋教室曾经是他们儿时的宿舍间，眼下那里的走廊正挂着一排晴天娃娃。

他们一前一后走着，光怪陆离的影子跟随着他们。

樱井的后背看起来非常坚实，西装恰到好处衬出锋利的线条，像个商社精英。二宫做不到这样，要让他对着学生身姿挺拔地演讲，他肯定说不出鼓舞士气的话，因为他免不了拿自己当反面教材。

其实说来也是，如果他们没有选择将棋，恐怕各自走出的人生很难产生致密的交集。

他们不同。

他们依旧如此不同。

樱井拉开最后一扇门，里面没人，只有中心处摊开的一盘将棋。

他们站在那盘棋前定住。

二宫眼锋一冷，他说：“什么意思？”

樱井却扯着嘴角笑了一下：“别怪他们。”

眼前出现的，正是十年前龙王战时樱井与二宫未能下完的那盘棋。

“自作聪明。”二宫淡淡说，“我不会陪他们玩这场无聊的游戏。”

说完他便转身。

樱井忽然上前拽住他。

“NINO。”

二宫一怔，他下意识唰地拍开被樱井握住的手，脸色有些不安。

樱井缩了缩手指，眉头一皱：“我替他们说声抱歉，但是我真的还有很多话想对你说。”

二宫回过身，像冷静下来：“什么话？”

二宫这么一问，反倒让樱井不知从哪儿说起。

樱井凝思了一阵，说：“记得小时候我们吵架闹别扭，最后都是怎么解决的吗？”

二宫沉默。

“都是下棋解决的。你赢了，我就原谅你，我赢了，你就原谅我。”樱井走到那盘残局前坐下，“那现在你还愿意陪我将这盘棋下完吗？”

二宫的目光慢慢移回棋盘。

“我已经不和别人下棋了。”

“AI研究需要日新月异的变化，你对我采集的样本还停在几年前，技术上来说已经落后了。”

二宫挑眉抬眸。

樱井不甘示弱地回视。

二宫挠挠脖子，他走到桌前，双膝慢慢盘着坐下。

“我可以跟你下这盘棋，但是普通下棋没什么意思，小赌小闹也打不起精神。要赌，就赌大的。”

樱井问：“你要赌什么？”

“如果我赢了，你就离开京明馆，离开职业圈。”二宫说，“同样，如果我输了，我就彻彻底底做个普通人，放弃AI研究，从此以后再也不碰一盘棋。”

樱井猛地愣住。

“你敢赌吗？”二宫凑近他，“翔桑。”

樱井透过镜片审视着二宫的眼睛。

许久，二宫笑了，他低头扶了下眼镜：“失陪了。”

“等等。”

二宫转头。

“我跟你赌。”樱井认真说。

“什么？”

二宫显然有些意外。

“我说我跟你赌。”

“你疯了吗？”

“我的职业生涯里最后一盘棋如果是跟你，我会非常荣幸，NINO。”樱井却笑了笑，“所以我不会手下留情。”

二宫稳住呼吸，他不动声色地端坐回去。

鞠躬之后，局便开了。

这不是什么职业比赛，没有解说，没有观众，没有利益，没有荣誉。

两座破败的城池十年间无人问津，士兵早已沉睡，桂马奄奄一息地倒在黄土地里，渊塘成为一潭死水。

直到士兵听见来自地面之下的龙吟。

声音先是很轻，像鼓点，然后便有如火山震颤，一声雷霆巨响炸开，霎时天崩地裂。他们从梦境里猛然惊醒，抖掉头顶的灰尘，他们愣愣地看见城池之上的王将宝座亮起了金色光芒。

将士们激动地一跃而起，手握宝剑，击响这场迟来的战鼓。

“王回来了！王回来了！”

桂马驮着王将一路疾行，这是十年前他们走过的战路。渊塘中的青龙破水而出，它比十年前看起来更加庞大，此时它的头顶站着另一位王将，那位王将没有睁眼，他的双目绑上了白色绷带，他让脚下青龙代替他视物。

一时兵器相接，被俘虏的将士不停切换着阵营，飞刀横箭眼花缭乱。

两位王将迎风而立。

樱井握弓，张开。

二宫握着宝剑，划出一道坚不可摧的屏障。

其实潜龙墙前面的桌子除了下将棋用，还有很多其他用途，樱井和二宫最喜欢的是夏天围在桌前吃西瓜。

他们儿时也不止只有将棋陪伴，比如樱井会教二宫踢足球，二宫也会教樱井抛接球；樱井会强拽着二宫去海边，二宫也会硬扯着樱井去眺望台看夜景。

有段时间二宫总是睡不着觉，樱井哄他睡觉会故意讲鬼故事，结果两人都吓得厕所都不敢去。那时樱井会牵着二宫的手，打着电筒在夜间的孤儿院里探险。

孩子的世界总是新奇，他们的世界除了新奇，还多了彼此陪伴。

很难去想象一个和自己毫无血缘相亲的人会成为比亲人更难以割舍的存在，而他们想明白这个道理，竟也花了足足半生之久。

城池上的两位王将征战十年，每一次的输或赢都是为了下一次更好的相遇。

他会放开弓吗？

他会劈下宝剑吗？

樱井想起他们在孤儿院的第一场胜负，那时他忽略了二宫的表情，只一心做着成为职业选手的梦。

后来他们你追我赶，冲上云霄的同时蹭过了彼此的肩膀，却忘记抓住彼此的手。

像在外太空失去重力，让他们毫无章法地飘零各方。

樱井绷紧的弓箭逐渐放松。

他想，这一刻的感受是真实的。

他想成为龙背上那位王将的眼睛。

二宫捏着棋子，最后一步，迟迟不下。

樱井面色平和地坐着，对战已经过去很久，他们并未交谈一句。

只要二宫走完最后一步，这场棋局尘埃落定，十年前的龙王之战就此画下句点。

“NINO。”樱井轻声开口，“让这盘棋结束吧。”

二宫拧着眉，他抬头看了眼樱井。他这一子落定，则敲定他险胜。真的是险胜，他没有做出任何退让，对面的樱井也未曾留下情面。其实到了他们这个阶段，下棋实力没什么差距，千变万化的局面会让胜负难以用胜率一概而论。

时钟一点点向右拨动着。

二宫的喉结忽然动了动，他闭上眼，用尽力气将那步棋落下。

落下的同时，他猛地拂乱了桌上的棋盘。所有士兵统统落地，二宫重重倒在地上，不住地喘气。喘到最后，他侧过身蜷缩起来，似乎并不想让樱井看见现在这个狼狈的、原形毕露的他。

樱井却拉开棋桌，慢慢凑近二宫。他也在二宫的身边躺下，他伸手，握住二宫的胳膊，掌心摩擦着。再然后，他整个身体贴过去，试图用体温让二宫展平身体。

他先摸到了二宫的眼镜，有点硬，他将那层束缚从二宫的眼睛上摘下来。二宫震了下身体，因为樱井越了过来，他低头，轻轻吻住了二宫右边的眼睛。

二宫想躲，但是手掌被樱井按住。

樱井稍稍抬起身，被吻润过的眼皮异常温暖。

二宫看见樱井在上方定定地望着他，眼睛里藏着说不清道不明的情愫。

很快，那双好看的眼睛里溢出一道泪。

二宫看见那道水光，情绪上像是再也坚持不住，他将樱井的脑袋整个捞下来，环着臂用力抱住。

他们在地上翻了一圈。

这个拥抱仿佛要将对方狠狠揉进身体。

丢失弓箭的王将被青龙托起。

青龙带着他们飞出尘世，飞往一颗不知名的星球。

樱井在龙背上睁眼，二宫操纵着青龙左左右右地躲避障碍物。

“我们要去哪里？”

二宫没有正面回答他，他只是问：“你知道神话里的龙在什么时候是最强的吗？”

樱井笑了。

“潜在渊塘中蓄势待发的时候。”

“不对。”

“不对？”

二宫慢慢摘下系在眼睛上的白色布条。

青龙一声嘶吼，他们眼前光芒万丈，彩虹架着他们的影子。

那是个全新的未来。

“是遇见了能让它心甘情愿破水而出的那个人的时候。”

-全文完-


	12. 殊途同归

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 千百次我爱你。

掌声似潮，万顷波涛自半圆蛋顶混着阔开，半边灯光黯了。中心舞台刚刚过完一曲，烟花影子只剩三道青烟，那舞台一方被人推了辆摇摇晃晃的蛋糕车。

二宫脑袋盖着白毛巾，刘海掀起，一双眼睛机警犀利地读出苗头。他拍手笑了笑，话筒凑在嘴边，像预先料到似的，冲台下万人比了拇指。

悄悄做口型：我就知道……

灯光停下，唯两束白光落在二宫脑顶，给他塑造一方特写小天地。面前四个脑袋隐进蛋糕车后，有人在黑暗中悄悄鼓掌，意思名为达成多年夙愿，可喜可贺。庆生舞台定在2017年的夏日con，舞台监督亲自把关，务必让这家伙一次过够瘾。

蛋糕车推到二宫面前，他抬头，樱井小心地打开火机，一气呵成点燃蜡烛。二宫抱肘看着，晕开的光火缀入两人脸侧，他小声说了句谢谢。

樱井点火手一抖，他微微抬头，不知他眼里瞧着什么风景，交替出明明暗暗。

几万人焦点聚集，虔诚地望着这群山巅的三十代爱豆。扶摇一路向上，经年累月，人气如折线图般抖出几个拐点，却没个终止势头，他们仍是世界的ARASHI。

樱井终肯拿起话筒，他说：“许个愿，NINO。”

潮水声又响了。不似掌声，漫江沸腾炸在心口，汹涌迭起，浩浩汤汤提到嗓子眼，却又被二宫不留痕迹地稳住了。万人镜头前的小心绪可真危险。镜头不会骗人，但爱豆得懂得自如掌控镜头。二宫是个掌控镜头的好手，无论多拉马，映画，番组，哪一个里都有真的他，假的他。能迎合他这些真真假假，团内横竖也就樱井能懂。因他这种懂能以秒计算，以梗还梗，是他们最为合拍的工作相处方式。

以前倒也不是这样。这种相处模式从ARASHI开始，由ARASHI转变。现在这样，不温不火，你守我也守，距离刚刚好。

二宫下意识刮刮眼侧，竟没敢再看樱井。笑还得笑，其余三人根本看不出什么皮里春秋，问二宫是不是感动过了头，怎么眼睛闪得像颗钻石。

二宫破天荒没吐槽，盯着那个盛着细小光火的雪白蛋糕。

他忽说：“还真是不服老不行呀。”

闭上眼，脑袋被人恶意罩了顶魔术帽，两手这么一鼓作提升乙女力般合十，惹得些饭嗷嗷直叫。

他前几天看过一个科幻番组，看似神叨叨的老学者张扬又唾沫横飞地讲述起快子理论。念出像句漫才的口号“年轻女郎名伯蕾，神行有术光难追”，这就提及时空穿梭的事。于今下，时空悖论总被那些心怀遗憾的人追捧，回到过去某个据点重新开始，兴许牵动了蝴蝶效应，能做个拯救宇宙的乱世英雄。

也不知怎的那个神叨叨老学者竟跳进他大脑，像忽然挖开虫洞冲他不怀好意地招手。

许个愿，NINO。

1.

“砰”一声，突如其来炸开道彩条。二宫浑浑噩噩一睁眼，海天云蒸的热气正从脚底冒着，他意识到明晃晃的日头并非演唱会特写灯，他愣了愣，低头，瞅着自己这身眼熟的学生制服。

单是这么一瞅，他背脊迅速涌了层冷汗。

“大家注意！今天是饰演山田太郎的二宫君的生日！”

在场围着的无论staff还是若干配角都不约而同唱起生日歌，一人送一句恭喜，不乏些跟他昔日熟络的上前拍他肩膀，倒是二宫鲜见的懵神状态被大喇喇录入镜头。随后镜头猛然一转，有人捧了束花现身。

二宫回头便看见了樱井。当然，是2007年的樱井。视觉上的鲜活冲击不同于平日翻阅旧杂或者重拾旧档，他终反应过来自己那个荒谬的生日愿望竟莫名其妙成了真。他用力眨眨眼，再掐掐手臂，嘿，真是活的御村托也。御村正沉静地看他，手里那束花的花尖若有似无触着他下巴，他用手刨了刨，左耳那枚耳钉便被阳光眷顾，熠熠灼灼闪着光。

二宫脑袋下一瞬被那花束一砸。

“快拿着。”

二宫伸手接过去，一开口，像是在确认似的：“翔桑。”

樱井撇撇眉，不明就里，他一直看着二宫，这种眼神十年后不太常见，那倒也是，二宫恍然自嘲，谁会对着个前男友柔情蜜意地笑？

而之于2017的十年前则不同。

他们在交往。照拍摄日程，眼下非得给个定义，正处秘密热恋。团内首次两两共演，像给这段关系一个推波之效，波浪翻到高处，刹不住车，一切情到自然。他们都聪明之极，甚至连表白也省了。

樱井握住他的手，掌心相扣，他们用力上下摇了摇。

收礼物的时候有人问樱井要送二宫什么，那家伙摸摸耳朵，神秘兮兮地答会私下送，就不告诉大家了。

二宫侧头望他一眼，总算绽了个山田式微笑。很显然，他入了戏。之后的杂志取材，他绞尽脑汁想了想十年前的自己应该怎么回答，这不是件难事，他记性一向很好。只是在洗手间瞅着镜子里的自己，年轻得不太真切。他松了松领口，对着镜子里那自己眯起眼。

别看了，明明是个小鲜肉外表伪装的三十代大叔。

马内甲在停车场等他。樱井也在，像专门等着，他手里捧着报纸，坐在后座一本正经地看。二宫那位置上留了他的掌机数据线，他反扣着鸭舌帽，不动声色坐上去。

樱井眼睛在报纸后面探了他一眼。之后他换了只腿翘着，让马内甲把车往他公寓方向开。

“礼物我落家里了，顺带给NINO捎一下。”

二宫心里揶揄，一双凉拖罢了，非说这么冠冕堂皇。

2.

那天后来下了雨。公寓门刚合上，钥匙重重落地，樱井从后搂住二宫，手翻一转，将他按在门板间没命地亲。

隐隐记起来好像是有这么一段。二宫迷迷糊糊回吻，太久没跟人接吻，樱井那舌头刚滑进他嘴，浑身激起的战栗感不得不让他踮起脚尖。

和25岁的樱井翔亲吻是什么感觉？二宫大脑仔仔细细搜罗了一些直观性词汇。内心相差九岁，他吻了个小鲜肉，竟有种谜样的犯罪感。可樱井吻得相当认真，二宫倒不记得樱井有这种照顾二宫的接吻习惯，那会儿天雷地火，经常连床边都摸不着，噗咚滚地，在黑洞洞的卧室地板上做。

眼前的樱井却一改常态，他轻柔地用吻描摹二宫的样子。从那双淡色的眉毛开始，他一溜吻过去，还用舌润了润；滑到二宫的眼，配合滚烫的眼皮跃动，他啾了一口；之后是鼻翼，脸颊，鬓角，耳垂，一路过去，二宫这火，越发难自持。

他用手去解樱井的皮带，樱井那吻刚行进至他鬓角，啃着那颗痣，他一把按住二宫的手，让他抚下去，隔着底裤布料，一圈一圈，越摸越硬。

二宫忽然笑了。他睁了睁眼，又叫了句翔桑。

樱井一顿，脑袋抬起来，故意相觑。

他们眼睛早亲得发红，樱井喘起气，一把抱起二宫。被比自己小9岁的樱井这么一抱，二宫那脸，免不了烧了烧。路线直接去的大床，二宫刚陷进去便被铺天盖地的熟悉味道包裹，像一头栽进暖洋洋的窟窿洞，声色欲望，他竟还记得这股贪恋滋味。

他们迅速把对方剥了个精光，配合樱井的手指律动，开拓，再被进入。二宫被一波波折腾撞到了床头，这样的体验更像场梦，也许曾经上演在他们分手后的某些深夜里。二宫抓着樱井脑后发从，却发现那家伙仍一直注目自己。眼里有情潮，像在小心翼翼享受，咬起下唇，不住地审视二宫一举一动。

二宫拂上他脸侧，滑过耳钉处，捏着。樱井便握着他手，放嘴边亲了亲。

樱井问：“你喜欢我吗？”

还真是问出了个二十代的小年轻会问的问题。二宫感受体内冲撞自缓变急，好像二宫不答，樱井这速度便不懂得收敛。二宫叹了叹气，拍着樱井后背，两腿一勾，在他腰上摩起来。

“怎么会不喜欢？”二宫昂首，咬了口樱井的下巴，“分明是，最喜欢你了。”

3.

这时候二宫腰还没那么多毛病，烟瘾也不重，除了爱玩游戏，仍是个阳光健康的宅男标配。ARASHI工作量在缓升期，每周固定一个团番，樱井NZ第二年，松本花男第二部，二宫有了好莱坞奠定基础，他们的市场开了道豁口，稳步着柳暗花明。

樱井和二宫这关系，除他们自己没别人知道，门把间更是秘上加密，这会儿没智能机没LINE，说什么都要发邮件。二宫记得当时他和樱井掌握了各类花式暗语邮件写法，每日想说点撩人话，还得费尽心思难倒对方。樱井自知不是个拥有浪漫因子的人，俗称表白障碍，番组表现那模样倒也无关设定。但二宫与其相反，俏皮话一溜溜蹿得得心应手，和他说话，很容易被其牵带，并下意识喜欢上这种接近。想必这两人一扎堆，樱井便被耳濡目染，跟二宫培养了两手，总算能摸清楚那人中意听什么话。这种关系樱井从未体验过，为何一个人身上会更迭出无穷无尽的新鲜感，他们分明早已互相了解，渗透生活，他却觉着作为恋爱相手的二宫分外迷人。想抱个放大镜，将那家伙里里外外研究一遍。

这场恋爱无需谁讨好谁，谈得不累。适合他们这种高压职业。

这些话樱井曾对二宫说过，二宫抽根烟便能隐隐绰绰回忆个大概，但他觉得用十年后的心态去审视曾经的樱井，有些犯规。眼下为什么会回来，回来又能干什么，他摸不清楚。像做着无意义的困兽之斗，终究走不出来的唯有他一人。客观上讲，以樱井和二宫的性子，再重来千百回，他们仍会将理智划分出一二三，怎么走，如何决断，板上钉钉的事。

不过殊途同归罢了。

但实际，当二宫瞧着御村模样的樱井穿起周正的学生制服，端走于长长斜坡之上，轮廓被阳光逐步稀释，他朝他招手，露着御村版白牙笑，偶像风，济济彬彬，却不太像本身的樱井翔。

二宫忽忆起曾经应该产生过一瞬之念，愿这夏日永无完结。

回到过去不意味每天都得过得同以往般复制粘贴。收录团番时他甚至知道接下去会发生什么，哪个门把会上剧，一年后他们会登上国立竞技场，今年的红白是谁压轴。他向来对那些未卜先知的占卜师无甚信任感，眼下竟生出个若去新桥摆个地摊预测今年最旬汉字，恐怕自此能在爱豆界当个奇迹占卜师捞上一大桶金。

当然，这未卜先知里，也包括他和樱井什么时候会分手。

4.

御村在小礼堂的钢琴戏那天，二宫候场时发现旁边staff在变纸牌魔术，他手起了瘾，抓过来便不得不展露几手。几个配角演员惊呼，问二宫什么时候会变魔术了怎么他们不知道，连马内甲都一脸震惊不明白二宫何时给自己点了隐藏技能。二宫洗牌手一顿，这倒忘了十年前他还没迷上这东西，不过兴趣爱好哪年萌生不重要，只得开起火车说因为昨晚做了个魔术师的梦，醒来竟就自我领悟一手技能了。

没人信，笑笑就过。樱井在不远处定造型，他倒没笑。二宫想起晚上有NZ直播，多半脑中正在背稿。

这场钢琴戏会拍making。二宫得在彩排间当个陪练，瞅着樱井弹钢琴。樱井说昨天他在家里练过，可是睡一觉手就生了。镜头之外，那家伙伸手过来捏了捏二宫的手腕。

“你可以多练几遍，我帮你看看。”

樱井挑眉，下一秒笑起来说：“你也可以跟我一起弹。”

二宫一怔，竟把他这话听了进去，鬼使神差搬了个小板凳过来。二宫的钢琴弹得将就，少年时期他还给樱井当过伴奏，穿着像模像样的燕尾服，明明尺寸显大，他非学音乐家般俯身敬礼，温柔又滑稽。樱井家里也有钢琴，偶尔他寻着空去叨扰，总会啪嗒啪嗒弹几个大调。但就是没跟樱井合奏过，想来是有些遗憾。以至到后来分手他亦再没机会去摸樱井家的钢琴，这股遗憾发酵进了夏日con。他写了首催泪小情歌，孤身上阵弹了那首《虹》，算是一个说不出口的私心，那是他唯一的一首钢琴solo曲。之后几年吉他上阵，便再没用过钢琴。而那时身边，早已空落落没了人。

两大爱豆要合奏，立马凑了两台摄像机。从前方看，御村山田两个脑袋时不时凑成一堆，清亮跳跃的钢琴音符粒粒分明，转眼升腾过了顶。侧面一瞅，因偶弹出些错音指法，两人均笑了。难得抛掉山田御村的招牌笑法，这笑便被留影进镜头，群演捂心口，这福利，值！

这戏一过，夜场会换棚。休息期间二宫被人塞了副棒球手套，说不远处有个野球场，调剂心情用。二宫拉了樱井一起，即便知道那家伙十足的野球小白。樱井没拒绝，只是问了句你确定跟我打会有意思？

二宫想了想，说欺负你是蛮有意思的。

两人跟马内甲打了声招呼，脱掉制服换了休闲装。二宫边走边掂着手里的球，回头看见樱井认真地戴着野球手套，佯装一副要同二宫论胜负的模样。

野球场前有个青草坡，像那种热血高校剧里必不可少的青春告白地。夜幕低垂，野球场人影寥寥，有些放课后的零散学生背着书包跨过磕磕绊绊的轨道路。

他们没去野球场，那里太空旷，就在这斜草坡上你丢我抛。风挺大，说话声听不清楚，得用喊的。两人额前刘海被吹得东倒西歪，却仍能捉紧彼此视线。

好像以往没来得及做的事眼下可以抓住机会一一做一遍。钢琴合奏也好，一起打野球也罢，既然时间同二宫开了个玩笑，那么三十四岁的他何尝不试着抓起青春尾巴补足那些梦中遗憾。他可以试着赌一赌，从这里衍生出去的十年后会不会变成另外一个样子，他的每一条选择，每一项改变，是否都会在不知名的空间里衍生出另外的未来。

樱井最后抛起的野球砸在二宫脚边，二宫捡起来，比手画脚，说，翔桑，你姿势不对。

他走过去，在樱井身后站定，从后方，他轻轻缚住樱井的双手，替他徐徐抬起，像在指挥一个不听使唤的提线木偶。风呼呼吹得裤腿来回晃荡，他们贴得很近。夕阳沉下，二宫这手把手教学行进到一半，竟把初衷一丢，直接从后面搂上了樱井的腰。

“Nino？”樱井愣了愣， 想转头。

“别转过来。”二宫在他后面靠着，半闭起眼，“我有点累了。”

樱井戴着野球手套，抚了抚腰间那人的手：“歇会儿，晚上还有几场戏。”

“呐，翔桑。”

“嗯？”

“我们是怎么开始交往的？”

“……”樱井皱眉，“怎么问这个？”

“有点忘了。”二宫腾出一只手掐了掐眉心，“好像是……我从美国回来的时候？”

“你给我发过邮件，忘了吗？”

“邮件？”

“一副惨兮兮的口吻跟我谈国外的工作，那邮件我现在还留着，要不要给你背背？”

“还是不要了，你赶紧删了，毁尸灭迹。”

樱井忽而转了头，郑重其事般看着二宫，道：“那不行，已经点了小星号，永久收藏。难得你跟我说点类似表白的话，我当然得存个十年八年的。”

二宫高深莫测歪了歪头，好似在探这话是真是假，樱井一把拍上他脑袋，说：“你这是什么记性？真不记得了？”

二宫故作狡黠回瞅他，勾嘴笑：“对啊，不记得了。”

樱井亦笑，用肩膀撞了撞他，撞到最后，他悄然勾上二宫肩膀，在他下唇迅速点了一点。

“这个，总该记得？”

二宫用手背蹭了蹭嘴，樱井见他还敢擦嘴，作势要来收拾人，二宫朝后猛退一步，双手一伸拦住他：“好了，我想起来了，真想起来了。”

5.

敬启，樱井先生。

别被这中规中矩的开头吓到了，是我，ARASHI的二宫（笑）。

我现在……在Leo Carrillo海滩，这边在下雨，东京似乎是个好晴天。

现在每天都有着密度不小的拍摄，还得时不时恶补英语。第一次远离日本这么久，在酒店看到直播里ARASHI少了一个人，心里有些奇妙，还忽然多了几分挂念。

手信我都买好了，每个人都认真选了。

希望你会喜欢。

（空行）

（空行）

（空行）

你最近好吗？

好像这么问有些奇怪，可是希望你一切都好。

最近重温了《甜心先生》，重新审视故事里的世界将战场和游乐场矛盾地结合在一起，竟久违感受到任何一个世界都会存在这样一个感情支撑的温存点。

忽然觉得至少我是幸运的，在这个世界，能遇见你们，或者说，能遇见你。

You …complete me.

（空行）

只是想试试说这句台词罢了（笑）。

请等我回来。

二宫和也

6.

穿越过去除了有着预知未来的功能，还会遇见久违的故人。再次看到宇津井健先生之时二宫难免一阵恍惚，这位一之宫高校的校长先生戏里戏外对二宫都不改慈眉善目的笑，当年拍摄此剧合作后便再未机会共演，物是人非，再见不得，直到14年的葬礼。

葬礼他和樱井一起去的，穿着笔挺西装，一前一后沉默不言地走着，镜头内外都是如出一辙的不苟言笑。那天过后他们都有各自的工作，两人在停车场分开，外面正下大雨，樱井却忽而停了停，转身看了二宫一眼。

二宫挑眉，问他怎么了？

那些欲言又止的火花蹭蹭燃着，却在那人下一秒脸上生生止住。

樱井摇头，说没什么，他打开副驾驶门，又莫名其妙道了句再见。

那时的樱井想说什么呢？

无从得知的事。

宇津井健穿着白大褂，正低头摆弄花草，像个老园丁。二宫走过去，蹲下身，轻描淡写地开始闲聊。虽说十年前二宫的社交能力与十年后不可同日而语，但全剧组似乎适应性接受了山田氏微笑电波，只当那人是为塑造角色。

二宫让马内甲寻了个相机过来，他说想和校长先生留个影。

校长先生一愣，笑着说：“我这老头子，可摆不出爱豆pose。”他语一毕，眼神投向二宫身后某点，招手，这一招，把御村给招过来了。

樱井也钻进镜头，校长先生左右揽住他们两，抿嘴在笑。二宫侧头，透过校长先生偷瞄着樱井，那家伙的笑有些不自然，像是在寻思该不该御村角色上身，这当口间，他似笑非笑的眼转了过来，和二宫对上。

不知怎么，二宫觉着这样的樱井，离他很近又很远。

和十年前的樱井做些补充遗憾的事，不知道十年后的樱井会作何感想。有些可笑，现在他们在秘密交往，这张合影照片像能成为一张微小的证据。

他记起葬礼时樱井站在他身边，黑压压人头下，他手心全是汗，镜头将他们框在一起，四方屏幕恍然印出除去偶像表情以外的东西。

合影被staff拿去，说之后会传给他们。校长先生拍拍他两肩膀，说未来还很长，arashi也要加油。

庭院的这幕戏没有樱井，他站在棚内角落，仔细盯着屏幕。

樱井很喜欢看二宫演戏，录番的时候他就经常提起。其实他们在交往前并不常在休息时间内互相问候，但二宫的上剧或电影公映期，都会收到樱井的一封感想邮件。并没有长篇大论，也不是随意客套敷衍。二宫其实不会在意别人对他作品的评论，因为他认为一部作品的产生属于一个过去的时间点，在那个时间点里，他做到了导演说OK的一百分，他的工作就结束了。他甚至不太会去看自己演过的东西，也怕被某些自己的情绪牵引，他是个向前看的人。

这样倒显出樱井那几封邮件的可贵。

樱井说他最喜欢《青之炎》，那部电影让他记住镰仓的特殊，让那片圣地除了灌篮高手之外有了新的意义。那时候二宫才20岁，将将到了沾染酒精的年纪，他的爆发性演技得到世人注目，也让他对演员有了新认识。他不知道自己会走多远，最初是喜欢，之后是因为工作，等到从工作里尝到心酸品出成就，心情上又重回到单纯的喜欢。这和樱井一直所讲的勿忘初心很相似，无论是做爱豆，还是以爱豆身份做演员。

二宫认为他和樱井的相互吸引，归根结底是他们在了解洞悉的同时又有着一眼即明的默契，比如他们会发现同一组数字里的规律，会在接触新事物时形成相同的学习方法，会认为玩游戏时对方是唯一一个阻碍自己获胜的存在。很奇怪，这些原因促使他们互相吸引，同样促成他们分道扬镳。人活得太聪明，利弊分析得太透彻，意识到在一起是个错误并不困难。不是不喜欢对方，不是闹矛盾闹吵架，而是这段关系存在与否会影响太多东西，工作，团，对自己有过栽培之恩的人。

二宫透过重重人影，和角落里的樱井撞着目光。因为还带着山田式楚楚可怜，二宫看樱井的那表情有些像在瞅个巨型鸡腿的意思。后来戏cut，一条过了。

二宫收了神色，恢复如常。工作人员围过来给他递水弄发型。

等他再次望过去，角落里已经没人了。

7.

拍戏期间樱井经常给二宫打电话。

那人会泾渭分明地留出工作与非工作时间，他记着樱井说过每次打电话都会下意识拿个小本本做笔记，生怕漏掉什么。那家伙现在是当主播第二年，估计这得称为职业诟病，否则谁谈恋爱还这样列出条款要点，现在二宫想起来，也只觉樱井这做法挺纯情可爱。

07年Time con一共47场，细数下来之后十年都没超过这个场次纪录。因为con和拍剧两头跑，樱井和二宫的时间安排大抵相同，要么一起去拍摄现场，要么一起赶地方arena，三个月几乎一直在一起。

这给谈恋爱营造了顺水推舟的环境，也不会有人察觉，就算察觉，一句门把关系好也能蒙过去。

移动车里二宫在玩游戏，樱井在看手机新闻，两人坐在后座，之后要赶往大阪开首场。马内甲在前排睡觉，司机中途停车去便利店买东西，樱井放下报纸，在后座悄悄摸住二宫的手。二宫抬头，见那人面不改色地仍旧看他的新闻，那不安分的手像分裂出的第二人格，二宫唇角一弯，放下游戏机，越过樱井去开他那边的车门，说他去厕所，不忘踩那人一脚。

盛夏阳光很足，这个半路停驻地也没什么人。

二宫在卫生间洗手，身后响起窸窣动静，樱井竟也跟了进来，两人眼睛刚撞上嘴唇便不自主上前黏上，哐当退后几步，锁上门在隔间里交换呼吸。

那时樱井给二宫取了个新昵称，NINOMI，人前从没叫过，光留在这种时刻叫。两人吻到脖子根发红再互相放开，各自靠在隔间一侧，瞅着对方的眼睛笑。

樱井低头，再次牵着二宫的手。

二宫舔舔下唇，说：“差点被你咬破，咬破了怎么办？”

樱井没心没肺回：“我才没用力。”

二宫甩开他手，说：“走吧走吧，赶不上彩排又要被J骂。”

“J？”

二宫一愣，反应过来半秒：“没什么。”

二宫红着耳朵出门，不自然清了清嗓。

樱井站定片刻，也没做多言，走出去伸手拍了拍二宫的屁股。

8.

乐屋里相叶和大野在叫惨，说团番外景从7月开始就是他们两人刷屏包办，又当孙孙又做晚饭，两人厨艺倒是飞涨，说再练几个月都能料理番出道了。

全乐屋吃惊的只有松本，眉头一扬仍是道明寺画风，二宫不意外是因为他的确记得这茬，很快这节目也会改版翻新，长达两年的午间外景就此落幕。

他们从出道开始就做过数不清的节目，迎接一个节目的开始，送别一个节目的结束，像人生一样有起有落有始有终，每一段都是极为珍贵与无法取代的青春篇章。

做爱豆便是如此，年少入圈，没什么刻骨铭心的毕业旅行，也没什么心动不已的校园恋爱，从十来岁开始他们就得明白工作的意义，从十来岁开始他身边就是这些人，这些人会陪他走过人生半辈子。

和一般会社里的同事不同，他们不会经历人事调动，伙伴一旦成立，这个团体就是工作的一切。兴许当年在和樱井谈恋爱的二宫还没想过什么arashi能走到多远的事，他从出道起就想着顺其自然，他既将人生赌在这里，这里就将成为他的来路和归途。

二宫记起07年time con上樱井说了句不甘心，不甘心看着当年没被填满座位的偌大会场，不甘心也没什么，不甘心后接着努力就是了。他们花了8年时间走到这里，走到这里才发现这8年不是一场错误，也没有白费。他们能自豪说出，成为这个团体的一份子，是件被赋予荣光的事。

二宫那时就站在他身后，看见白色打光下樱井手臂都被汗水洗了一遍，闪闪发亮，连同那人的背影一起。

樱井回头时悄悄冲二宫笑了笑，二宫却只听见旁边相叶泪如雨下的抽泣声，光圈黯了，舞台沉寂下来。

二宫静静回看，没说话，因为他背光，也许樱井并不能看清他的脸。

那一瞬二宫心底像跳出一隅真实声音，他想就算这是段标记着赏味期限的爱情，樱井在他心里永远也会有个位置。

重新回来，他发现这样的想法依旧没变，他难以界定十年后他们那些看似合拍的相处后各自存留的真实想法，然而如果有这样一个机会，他想重新认识25岁的樱井翔。

“NINO发什么呆啊？”相叶指指时间，“该去彩排啦。”

四个人齐刷刷看着二宫，二宫回过神，从沙发上站起，笑着说果咩果咩。

一前一后走往舞台，樱井也问了二宫一句怎么了，二宫压低帽檐，用只有他们两人能听见的声调说。

认识你真好，翔桑。

9.

工作人员将烟花在地上摆了个圆，镜头会在点燃那一瞬开启。二宫和几个共演蹲在地上研究那些花火材料，还抓了几根线香花火自己点着玩。

樱井中途离开过几个小时，傍晚才回的现场。一回来就被二宫叫过去接续线香的火，到最后就剩他们两在地上蹲着玩。

“刚刚等你来的时候还去池塘捉了龙虾。”二宫说，“一会儿让他们做给我们吃，所以开拍的时候你就以一副马上能吃龙虾的心情就行，肯定一条就过。”

樱井笑了笑，说：“不用想龙虾，想想你心情就已经很好。”

最终那一桶龙虾被工作人员丢进滚开水，所有人凑过去剥壳取肉，架台加炭，隆隆重重搞了场BBQ。

拍戏能遇到这种福利的时候不多，以前拍PV有过，想来那PV的故事男主还是樱井，二宫和大野相叶全程像路人似的旁观了一天。

当年那晚玩得high过头，放个烟花的工夫樱井竟敢真伸手从后抱住他，佯装玩闹。好似自己加戏把男主情路搞成BE，途中选择走了支线结局。

而现在山田太郎是二宫和樱井双共演，可这剧本走向和人设台词实际也有些奇妙。他和樱井都把接戏当工作本身，不论樱井是不是更喜欢做主播，也不论二宫是不是刚从好莱坞回来。樱井没跟他谈过这些，就算他们正在秘密交往，他们也不会过问对方的个人工作。上班时他们是同事，下班后他们是恋人，现在同在一个片场拍戏，那就像办公室恋爱，更得把规则辨析分明。

吃完BBQ工作人员在撤棚，樱井和二宫顺着夜路走了一段，马内甲会在前面路口开车等他们。

这条夜路不长，两人却走得极慢，像在消化食物。夏夜总多有昆虫奏鸣，气氛很不错。

两人沉默了一分钟，樱井忽叫了声NINOMI，二宫转头，樱井说，我们先不走了。

“翔桑？”

“先不走了。”樱井看着他开口，“我们停一下，休息一下。”

二宫“哦”了声，他们在路边站着，没什么灯，脚底影子都是模糊的。

“今天开会时说明年会有去取材奥运的机会。”樱井说，“我可能会争取到这个机会。”

二宫当然知道，他点头，说：“恭喜你。”

樱井又说：“我过些天要去采访佐藤由规先生，就是被称为球速王的那位，你记得吧。”

“嗯。”二宫理所当然道，“我记得他打出了161公里，还被媒体称为新一代球速王——”

话音未落，二宫忽猛一震，脸色发僵，抬眸迅速瞟上樱井。

他反应过来什么，向后堪堪退了一步。

樱井却意料之内，他淡淡说：“你说的没错，他打出了161公里，不过不是现在这个2007年，而是在2010年，2010年你和相叶君在乐屋里讲过这件事，我刚好在，所以听见了，不过印象并不深。要想找到你的漏洞真是不容易，你看，还得时时刻刻跟自己的记忆打硬仗。”

二宫皱眉，他大脑飞速转了一周，想说什么，喉咙却发起一阵涩。

“你……”二宫沉声，“你在套我话？”

樱井向他走近一步，二宫后退，他便再进一步，二宫又欲后退，樱井掌住他的胳膊。

“NINO。”樱井说，“我早该怀疑到的，你也回来了是不是？”

二宫不言。

“我们明明在2017年的夏日con，为什么会忽然回到了2007年？”

二宫仍旧不答，他别开头。

路边一阵引擎嗡鸣，车灯亮了，马内甲拉下窗户望了望他们，说：“让你们在路口等怎么跑这里来了？”

樱井下意识松手，二宫立刻打开车门钻进后座，动作一气呵成。

樱井隔着车窗看过去，二宫在车内戴上了耳机。

耳畔的夏夜暖风软而滑。

其实樱井一直觉着这个夏日很短，太短。

短得像场仲夏夜之梦，短得像他和二宫不久之前点燃的那根线香花火。

嘶嘶，嘶嘶，很快便是尽头。

10.

单穿是穿，双穿也是穿，不管穿没穿越，戏还得继续演，con还得接着开。

十年后他们个人工作挺多，每月录点团番，偶尔杂志两两取材，若不是con期也无需见面。现在抬头不见低头见，二宫便没法再继续之前心底的那些奇怪想法，什么蝴蝶效应，老天这是拿他的生日愿望开玩笑，故意整蛊让他难堪。

二宫觉着樱井这人有些狡猾，明明脑中猜疑这么久，却眼睁睁看着自己在他面前演戏。打板前他们是山田和御村，打板后他们是三十代的二宫和也和樱井翔，倒不知哪场戏上演得更为精彩。

既然提前各归各位，委实也不必佯装亲密爱人。二宫在片场开始变得安静，不拍戏就埋头玩游戏，反正making该拍的互动也拍了，二宫和樱井的对手戏在后半程也不如前半密集。樱井自是察觉出二宫的反应，他甚至没再给二宫发过邮件。而现在怎么看那些之前的邮件信息都像是樱井对二宫的一场试探，试探结束，想必那人也该删了。

这下二宫便不知穿回来的意义，如此发展下去和十年后并不会有什么差别，比预计提前结束的恋情省了许多事，省掉几包烟几瓶酒，也省掉无数个失眠夜的愁苦难捱。

照此来看，他应该会比十年后过得健康。

11.

八月下旬二宫生了场病，正好卡在去名古屋开con前几天。

二宫在家里贴着散热贴满柜子找药，结果门铃响了。他以为是快递，没看显示屏直接拉开了门。

明明是盛夏樱井却全副武装，他在二宫开门那一瞬取下口罩。

二宫一愣，茫然地看着他，问你怎么来了？

樱井手里拎起一个口袋，说：“给你买的药。”

二宫低头盯了那塑料袋一眼，说：“我让你买药了？”

樱井摇摇头，半秒，又点点头。

“你这又点头又摇头的什么意思？”

“现在的你没让我买。”樱井蹭了蹭鼻翼，“07年的时候你确实让我买了。”

二宫让樱井进了屋。

樱井小声说了句打扰了，他在玄关处轻车熟路地在鞋柜里找到了备用拖鞋，连二宫自己都忘记自己放东西的应有位置。

二宫挠挠头，打着呵欠从冰箱里找喝的东西。

樱井坐在沙发，T恤袖子撩过肩膀，二宫递给他啤酒，自己手里也拿了一罐，樱井说：“你就别喝了。”

二宫想了想，将那啤酒放回茶几，没开罐。

“你也不必特地记住这些，送药这种事可以叫马内甲。”

樱井握着啤酒罐，双肘靠着膝盖，他说：“因为我忽然多了一天假，以前一般有假我都会提前安排好，但是今天没有安排，我就想或许是我自己忘了些什么事。想了足足半小时，才想起你在八月末发过一次烧，我给你送药，然后我在你这里待了一天。”

二宫不动声色盘起腿，指尖抚着脑门的散热贴：“你明知道我们不需要和以前过得一模一样，你没有安排，可以选择在家里睡觉，可以选择和朋友约个晚饭……”

“你不会觉得害怕吗？”樱井打断他。

“害怕？”

“你身边的所有人都存在于过去，就算去找他们，和他们谈话，却仍然感觉那个人本身就像是不存在的，他们不会明白我在想什么，也不可能知道我发生了什么事。你和我发生了一样的事，那么在这个世界里我唯一的联系点就是你，他们是意象，那你就是真实存在的，除了找你，我别无他人可选。”樱井说，“所以我就来了，虽然你可能并不太想见我。”

屋内灯很黯，二宫和樱井各坐于沙发一角。二宫有些发冷，扯着旁边沙发的凉被搭了搭腿。

二宫说：“我许了一个生日愿望。”

樱井看他。

二宫说：“但是这个愿望本身应该与你无关，我不知道为什么你也回来了。”

“无关？”

二宫点头：“人总会不可抑制地变老，变老的同时就会想起年轻时候的事，时光穿梭什么的，我就是想自己体验一下，谁知道跑回到了2007年，你看，回来了又不能胡乱改变历史，所以我之前得扮一扮十年前的自己，这可真是顶级难度的演技大考验，我实在是太多事都不记得了。”

“顶级难度的演技大考验。”樱井轻笑了声，“包括跟我上床？”

二宫脸上一滞，十年后其实他们作为门把关系已经相处得很好，可以像抹去玻璃窗上的尘埃似的抹去十年前的一段情。他们在乐屋只剩两人时也会聊天，番组上玩梗玩得不亦乐乎，con上胡闹着十指紧扣，樱井也绝不会用眼下这种口吻同二宫说话。

樱井那话倒也没错，如果现在这个世界只是个虚化的意象，那么二宫的确是他在这个世界上的唯一联系。樱井若觉着害怕来找他商讨，可以理解，但非要跟他聊一聊之前那几场做戏似的恋爱游戏，那便没什么意思了。

二宫低着头，嗓子一阵发痒，他重重咳了几声。

“抱歉。”樱井起身，“我给你倒杯水，你去卧室里躺着吧。”

二宫拽着凉被站起，弓着背往卧室走。

途径厨房他看见樱井站在热水壶前等水开，现在的他头发还有些长，08年时他激瘦过一段时间，眼前身形却是保持得刚好。也是，当年二宫最喜欢摸他的肌肉，一块一块戳，动作像在盖章。樱井总会任由他戳，每戳一下还来劲地得瑟一句，你的，都是你的。

樱井回头，看见二宫身上披着被子呆站在门外。

他说：“还有三十秒，你再等一下。”

热水壶的声音噗噗噗升起。

“……其实是后悔了，所以才回来。”

樱井皱眉，没听清：“你说什么？”

二宫站在外面看他，半晌，他耸肩，说：“没什么，吃药的时候我不喝太烫的水。”

樱井点头：“我知道。”

12.

其实是后悔了，所以才回来。

这话只有病号才会说。

好在二宫那年就病了那么一回。

13.

山田大结局，大野智友情客串了一幕。他一到现场就一直跟二宫待着，有工作人员是饭，还讲起早年con上大宫SK的风云事件，现场欢声笑语不断。说ARASHI之间关系真好，那工作人员一语道破，说每两人都很好，每两人之间好的方式又不太一样。

樱井听见这话，问：“怎么不太一样？”

工作人员悄声说：“至少二宫桑不会突然就打樱井桑屁股吧。”

樱井心想早年何止打屁股，艳舞都跳过。他淡淡笑起，说：“是啊一般他们两扎堆玩起来，就不太乐意带我玩了。”

几天后就是杀青宴，三个月拍摄弹指一挥，山田和御村的高中物语画上句点，二宫和樱井终究可以摆脱高中制服，不必再用一颗三十代的心去演高中生。但演高中生这事在山田过后樱井算是解放，二宫还得继续，他一直演到了三十代初。

经常有人说二宫总带着褪不尽的少年感，全身上下唯独那双眼睛像洞悉尘世，对人对事都看得异常通透。他的通透表现在对待事物保持一颗防守的心，又在防守中展开一瞬的进攻。像阵看不见的清风，却不觉凛冽。

樱井则相反，他从不选择坐以待毙，每一分一秒都保有进攻态度，且是非分明，知道什么能做什么不能做。年轻时他可能会将这些条款拿出来约束别人，年岁增长后这些锋利虽藏匿了些，实则骨子里从未丢掉一毫一厘。像颗火种，却不灼人。

二宫成为不了像樱井一样的人，正如樱井也不可能过得了一天二宫氏生活。

清风吹燃了火种，又在火种中徐徐归墟。

如同他们的爱情。

14.

庆功宴二宫多喝了几杯，他自诩酒量好，虽然在团内他和松本酒量都排倒数，但他07年的身体可承受不了他十年后那种喝法，加上他年轻时有过轻微厌食症，喝酒喝多了胃也老泛疼。

樱井没喝酒，他第二天赶工早，结果马内甲也喝了酒开不了车，本说替二宫叫辆出租回去，樱井说不用，他一会儿送二宫回去就行。马内甲点头，说也是，交给你比较放心。

两人把二宫抓进副驾驶，马内甲挥挥手，说明早六点去接樱井，记得早点休息。

二宫在副驾驶砸了声嘴，抱怨了句好吵。

樱井将车内冷气温度升高，车内电台也关了，安安静静让他睡觉。谁知环境一安静二宫竟睡不着了，他捂着腹部坐直身，另一手揉起眼睛。

“我是不是开太快了？”樱井在旁边问。

二宫摇头，说：“没有，其实我也没喝多少。”

樱井说：“刚刚你都没吃东西，要不要替你买点什么？”

“不用。”二宫说，“吃不下。”

樱井抿紧下唇，这就不言了。

“我想抽根烟。”二宫左右望了望，“这边是不是不能停。”

他们还在横滨。横滨海港内灯火明明灭灭，像怪兽的眼。

横滨樱井一向很熟，山田也在横滨取过不少景。他们拍戏的公园在几年后就会改建，夕阳下御村和山田的谈话地点也翻天覆地变了个样。

樱井的车正好停到了公园附近，夜里没什么人，下车后夏日暑气也褪了，这个夏天仅剩了个尾巴。

结果二宫翻遍全身都没找到他的烟，许是落在会场了。

樱井从兜里掏了七星，把火机也一并递给他。他们抽烟都抽的同一牌，难得在这里喜好变得一致。

二宫脚底的凉拖还是樱井送他的生日礼物，其实樱井包办了他这么些年凉拖，未来二宫也找机会还回去了，包办了他几年迷彩用品，算是凉拖的还礼。团内交换礼物是每年定番，去海外旅游一定不忘带回四人份手信，樱井去外地的次数最多，每次都会带礼物，成为团内的头号赞助商。

樱井盯着那凉拖看了看，二宫掐灭烟，他已经抽完了。

“要不你先回去。”二宫说，“我醒下酒，一会儿叫车回去，你不是明天得赶早？”

樱井愣了愣，他站定片刻，说：“也没有特别早。”

二宫拍了拍半红的脸，说：“是吗？那你陪陪我好了。”

他说完像意识这话哪里不对，刚想说句你别误会，樱井却即答了句“好”。

他们沿着海岸慢慢走，二宫扶着栏杆，樱井跟随他脚步。偶尔二宫觉着胃不舒服，会停下来深吸几口气，他侧头，发现樱井在不远的自动贩卖机处买水，低头在摸兜里的零钱。

哐当一声，一瓶温热的红茶砸出来，他蹲在那里够了半天，拿出来后朝着二宫这边一路小跑。

二宫眯了眯眼，醉意上脑，觉着自己好像真穿越成了山田太郎，当个高中生可以谈一场肆无忌惮的恋爱，他竟有几分羡慕。

他们坐在拍过戏的座椅处，二宫缩着身，他一侧眸正好能看见樱井耳朵上的耳钉。

“是不是快拿下来了？”二宫说，“我记得你08年就没戴了。”

樱井用手摸了摸，说：“对，因为每周直播都不能戴，后来觉着麻烦，干脆不戴了，刚穿回来的时候很不习惯，经常想着要不然提前取掉算了。”

“那怎么没取？”

樱井顿了三秒，他说：“是你说的，不要胡乱改变历史。”

二宫吐槽：“你取个耳钉能改变什么历史啊？”

“……”樱井忽从包里掏出手机，手机相册里存着一张照片，他递给二宫，“已经改变了。”

二宫一怔，接过去看。那是他们和校长先生的合照。或许是猜到之后可能再无机会见面，二宫和樱井经常会在片场找校长先生聊天，之前二宫想过这个做法是为了补足遗憾，却没想过这张照片在寻常的时间轨道里应是不容存在的。可樱井明明也知道，他倒好，将这照片存进手机，指不定还给门把和马内甲看过。

“这个也没办法了。”二宫说，“你留着这照片干什么？”

樱井将手机收回去，他垂下头，说：“只要不改变ARASHI不就行了。”

“什么？”

“只要不做出关乎ARASHI的重大改变就行了。”

二宫听完静了静：“也是。”

“你有没有想过，如果我们没办法回到2017年，必须一直留在这个时代重新将过去的时间走一遍，那么其实什么样的改变都不重要了。”樱井说，“再者，事件和场景可以改变，人的心情其实是改变不了的，比如我们看见宇津井健先生会不由自主和他多说话，比如明知道眼前这是一场死局，我却仍然跟你一起闯了进来。”

二宫皱起眉。

“如果是你一个人回来，如果我不告诉你真相，那么你在面对那个2007年依旧什么都不懂的我时应该义无反顾地推开。”樱井转头看他，“可你没有，你说只是不想改变原本的时间轨道，但其实你在骗人吧NINO，你看，世界给了我们多一次机会，要是我们真的会比别人多活十年，为什么不说出真心话呢？我都听到了，你生病的时候，你说你后悔了。你后悔了什么？成为爱豆？和我谈恋爱？还是……”

“别说了。”二宫忽僵着脸开口，“别说了翔桑，你若说出来，这便将成为关乎ARASHI的重大改变了。”

樱井沉默。二宫便也沉默。但话题至此，需要有人适时终结。

海港处的轮船发出一声鸣响，刺耳又绵长。夜色很沉，距离明日到来还有些许时间，正适合做梦。

樱井侧头想回句什么，二宫却凑过来捧住他下巴，闭眼轻轻吻了他。

恐怕他也是酒意上脑的无心之举，他触着樱井的唇吮了下便退着放开，三秒后他急忙跳起来看了下周围，空荡荡的四方除了风和夜灯什么都没有。

他挠挠头，边后退边说了句我打车回去。

樱井腾地站起，他从后拖住二宫的手，拽着他往车里走。

引擎再次被打燃，樱井沉着脸将车驶上夜路。

15.

他们需要一场不用做戏的性爱。

仿佛靠着时间幌子便能交换一颗腐烂的真心。

何其好笑。

16.

一切不知该变糟糕，还是更糟糕。

发生的事无法转圜，但当断则断，那些无法转圜的事便能写进过去，尘封入海。

眼下却像将沉入海底的漂流瓶捞起，开盖，又解了封。

室内无灯，所有亲吻全凭手掌摸索。好在眉眼轮廓并不陌生，黑暗倒带来了另一种沉沦感。

他们全过程没有说话，肢体交流无需语言带动，有时也比语言效应更为直观。

早年他们不敢产生一丝一毫抛开一切的想法，连讲句分手都理智异常。

往往常人在年轻时愿和世界拼个你死我活方显年少轻狂，老后也能当做谈资。他们却知自己不能有这种抗争心理，因为他们还没强大到能与世界抗争。后来也就忘了变强后是否能再度拉上对方的手这件事，那时他们已经没有思考这种问题的时间。随波逐流，他们各自走了很远。没人喜欢回头，也没人会站在原地一动不动等谁回头。

樱井的右手摸着二宫的额头，眼睛，鼻尖，二宫轻轻喘着气，舌尖含上了他的指头。

赶在这场时间缝隙里做梦，三分追随本能，七分自欺欺人。之前他们还能演给对方看，现在怕是发挥不出演技，情愿在黑暗中不假思索地握紧对方的手，怕一松手，这梦就得醒了。

樱井半夜要走，二宫趴躺在床上裹着被子翻了个身，听见衣料窸窣，樱井要赶早工，他和马内甲约了时间。

二宫迷迷糊糊想着他开车回去得多久，也许会和马内甲撞上，想得昏昏沉沉，半睁开眼，樱井在他面前穿好外套，他俯身，揉了揉二宫的脑袋。

“我走了。”樱井声音很轻。

二宫“噢”了声。觉察出樱井忽静默下来，他皱起眉，问：“又怎么了？”

樱井迟疑地坐在床边，他叹了声气，说：“NINO，如果你真的不开心，我们就回去，回2017。”

二宫昂起身，挠挠耳，他抬眸看着樱井：“怎么回去？”

“……你生日。”樱井亦回看着他，“你说你是许生日愿望的时候回来的，那么到了08年生日时你再许一次，也许我们可以回去。”

“08年？”

二宫重述完脸忽沉了沉。

他记起来，08年他生日时，他和樱井分了手。

樱井像在等他回答，但时间不等人，他必须得走。

二宫又光着身子躺回去，等门被合上那一刻，他从包里掏了支烟叼上。

他想起樱井说过这世界是假的，唯有他们二人是真，这条路是个布满蜘蛛网的深渊死局，他作茧自缚，樱井竟也跟着跳进来。

他们自诩聪明，眼前却做着不太高明的做法。

可细数这些年，他们就是做事太过计较高不高明，于他人有无影响，才导致将爱情这字眼放于人生排行榜的最末尾。

彼此笑说再见，却绝非心中无憾。

二宫这段时间还接了部sp，马拉松。

当时为了练习这个角色每天像流了几吨汗，他很喜欢里面一句话，彷徨失措的时候，就向前走。那会儿他不曾感同身受，如今第二次塑造这个角色，他像从彰太郎这个蓬勃生命体里重新学到些什么。

眼前二宫忽而起身，坐在床边，盯着黑暗中的墙上日历。

17.

07年媒体也称其为arashi之年，到了快年末他们更是有着比以往多上一倍的工作量。

樱井和二宫早已习惯，剩下那三人还在努力习惯中，脸上却已掩饰不住那些雀跃神色。

二宫这段时间腰开始泛疼，一个人在乐屋看台本的时候止不住地揉。

他让马内甲去买什么药，途中风声立刻飘到樱井那里，下一秒那人敲门造访。

二宫缩在沙发上瞥他一眼，樱井站着愣了会儿，挠挠鼻子说：“其实我后来让朋友教过我穴位按摩，你现在症状还浅，得早点重视。”

二宫放下掌机，说：“我怎么不知道你学过？”

樱井淡淡回：“是十五周年夏威夷con之后学的，不过到头来也没派上什么用场。”

二宫蹙眉，他下意识坐正身，似想起那时惨事。

樱井在他沙发边坐下，用手掌做了个翻身的姿势，示意二宫背过去。樱井撩开他背后T恤，还把那人裤子往下扒了扒，二宫耳朵有些红，他说你可别坑我。

樱井笑了声，左手握拳，右手摊平，从二宫腰间一点一点捏。

让25岁的樱井做这些事画面确有些奇怪，空气有些静，樱井力道掌控好了，二宫鼻腔里会哼哼两声。

“你考虑得怎么样了？”樱井沉声，手没停，“是留下，还是回去？”

二宫微微睁开眼，他将手肘垫在耳下，侧头假寐。

他张张口，说：“那你想留下，还是回去？”

樱井没正面回他：“愿望本就不用我来许。“他定了定，又说，”而我却只需要站在你身边。”

樱井这人一向会讲话。

很久以前还不太会，至少二宫和樱井的初対面就领略了对方的炸毛轰击。然而很多不会的事学一学就会了，尤其像樱井这种学习能力强的，身处这个世界的规则，与人打交道的秘诀，很多事甚至是由二宫从他身上学的。

二宫很喜欢樱井这点，所以他们之间从不需要讲什么多余的话。

眼前樱井这话有些狡猾，至少二宫探不出他话中真意，客观上讲，他本就一直站在二宫身边，情感上讲，多年过后他们于彼此心里依旧特殊。只要他们身在arashi团内，无论以何等身份，他们一定会处于一直陪伴彼此的立场。

二宫沉默了一阵，他说：“我们本来就不属于这个时代，当然得回去。”

樱井双手掌心按着二宫的腰，温热的手指像在给他传递热源。

很快他将二宫T恤放下来，说：“周末我想带你去个地方。”

18.

樱井之后也说过自己在朋友结婚时会被邀去弹钢琴曲子，就如同他开玩笑说二宫的魔术本领也能拿去搞个副业捞金拾银。

以往他们各自的私生活和交友状况都不曾互通，这次樱井说他周末结婚那位朋友是他学校的前辈，当初大学时给过他很多帮助，是他非常敬重的人。二宫说你这样贸然带我去肯定会吓着其他人，樱井却说会场人很少，况且那前辈一直是arashi的饭，带个团员来给他惊喜算不上违规。

樱井开车去接他，二宫上车时还在折腾他西装上的领带，他很少在休息日穿正装。

樱井不仅穿正装，还把头发稍稍修剪了些，和御村头有了差别。

到达会场樱井带二宫走的内部通道，他需要弹琴，把自己的包都丢给了二宫保管。

二宫站在休息室里，那前辈过来给他递水，说见到除樱井以外的团员真是不真实，果然arashi都是star啊。

“明明我也是arashi之一，我也是star。”樱井冒了个头出来吐槽。

他需要弹琴暖场，准备时还说自己特紧张。

二宫却说我以为你这人除了站在高空时会紧张，其他时候都不会紧张。

“怎么不会？”樱井摘掉自己手上腕表放在一边，“最近最紧张的时候，大概是重新看到07年穿着制服的你。”

“那不叫紧张，是惊吓。”二宫淡笑。

樱井却在用右手试琴。

“不是惊吓，是高兴。”樱井弹了首《虹》的前奏，“我很高兴，NINO。”

二宫一愣，这时有人敲门叫他们，樱井把自己的腕表塞给二宫：“替我保管一下。”

这会场顶搂有个贵宾温泉，二宫本就不认识这里什么人，听完樱井弹琴，他就自己上楼拿了个号，专心致志泡起午夜温泉。

来之前他给樱井发了邮件，那人速度像风，闪电般寻来。

当然进门时他就围了条毛巾，用脚在池边朝二宫撩水，二宫不甘示弱，直接昂首伸手将樱井腰间围巾给扯了。

夜间没人，他们享受vip夜间包场服务。

他们躲在室内的人造石窟后，这里视野上处于死角。

二宫捧着樱井的脸，两人激烈地唇舌交战，樱井靠着石壁，热水不断掠过他的后背。

他双手按着二宫的腰，几乎没做什么前戏就让二宫笔直坐下去，池水颤抖着划开涟漪。

二宫浅浅地滑着腰，樱井锁紧眉，喘得极厉害。

樱井咬住二宫的耳朵，吻上去。

“我们重新开始吧。”

二宫拂掉自己鼻尖的水，他忍着疼，一波一荡中说我没听清。

樱井重重按着他向下。

“你明明听清了。”

二宫一口咬住他肩膀，樱井任他咬。

咬到最后二宫伸手搂紧他，他像吸了吸鼻子。

樱井问他怎么了，二宫说太热了，你那里太热了。

樱井竟被他这话激得一怔，他按住二宫，将他翻身深深顶在石壁上。

19.

二宫在日程本上的日历里划着叉，樱井在吃便当，问二宫在写什么。二宫摇头，把本子收了。

旁边相叶茫然抬头，说：“感觉最近翔酱和nino多了很多秘密。”

二宫抱肘笑起，说：“别突然给我的solo打歌。”

“肯定是共演过的缘故。”相叶说，“可是和一个门把待在同一个剧组三个月竟然不会腻？”

“我和你还多年总武线伙伴，你觉着腻了么？”

相叶点头：“也是，可是最近你都不来我的野球队了。”

二宫说：“最近没空。”

说完他瞅了樱井一眼。

樱井埋头猛扒饭。

樱井最近带二宫体验了下户外生活。

很奇妙的是明明二宫这种九头牛都拉不动的室内派为何会突然转性，樱井问他原因，他竟开火车说了句因为爱情力量大呗。

这话对樱井很受用。

樱井带二宫去潜水，两人牵手看着深海鱼，透过潜水镜感知海底的无限大世界。

樱井带二宫去健身，两人带着一黑一灰发带在健身室里模仿武打明星，到最后变成二宫骑樱井身上替他数俯卧撑数目。

樱井在这一年内很喜欢照相，走哪儿都喜欢留下浮光掠影。

然而那些数不清的美食图片之间总会夹着一两张二宫的日常照。

不知是不是面对喜欢的人总能捕捉到对方的魅力点，杂志取材有时也会遇上为对方拍照的环节，那些袒露在对方镜头之下的偶像笑，真和往日有几分不同。

二宫说因为看的不是镜头，是举着镜头的你。

每当二宫说这些好听情话，樱井都忍不住想吻他。

二宫吐槽他这是太久没谈恋爱，空窗太久，见人就扑。

樱井掐他下巴，说乱讲，除了你我还扑过谁。

二宫抖着肩膀笑，笑时他的目线穿过樱井，看见他背后墙上大大的日历表。

他笑意褪去，发现六月已近在眼前。

20.

08年分手是个什么情形二宫对细节记不明晰。只隐约记得那天他和樱井和平地吃完饭，他还异常理智地送那人进了电梯间。

樱井站在电梯里，面向他，手却一直按着电梯停住的开关。

他头上戴着鸭舌帽，帽檐被他压低了，二宫根本看不见他的眼。

那电梯按钮被樱井按了很久，二宫插着兜站在电梯外，小声说再见。

樱井没松开。

二宫又说了声再见，樱井仍然没松。

二宫说你再不关估计大楼管理员立刻得找上门……

然后樱井狂奔出电梯，伸臂直接将二宫狠狠搂进怀里。

二宫鼻子撞着他锁骨，差点撞出生理性眼泪，好在他把那阵酸涩给掐了回去。他静静让樱井抱着，三秒，或是更久，他听见樱井在他耳畔说再见。

之后二宫做梦还梦过几次这个场景，樱井走进电梯时的背影，电梯缓缓合上，数字不断下沉，他心也跟着沉。

梦里他当了几回月九男主角，从楼梯间一路追下去，可腿速哪里跑得过电梯下降的速度，梦里每一次他都看着樱井的车慢慢剥离他视线，每一次他都未曾追上。

后来他想了想就算追上其实也改变不了什么，无非让说再见的次数变多，拖拖沓沓，让局面收场得更加狼狈难堪，实在不像他们作风。

而一旦他这么想，这样的梦就再也没做过了。

21.

这日樱井却穿着和当年一模一样的衣服，戴着同款鸭舌帽出现在似曾相识的电梯间外。

他手里拎了个蛋糕，用备用钥匙打开了二宫家的门。

二宫坐在沙发上看电视，没打游戏，游戏被他丢在一边。樱井摘掉帽子走过去问他怎么不玩了，二宫说早就知道怎么通关，玩起来也就没什么意思。

樱井却说抱歉，开会拖了时间，还好没有错过午夜零点。

二宫挠着头站起，看了眼桌上的蛋糕，和蛋糕旁散落的蜡烛。

樱井说：“我还买了汉堡肉，后来那家店不是关门了，回去就没机会吃上了。”

他们坐在桌旁吃饭。

“那天晚上你的确也买了汉堡肉。”二宫平静说，“刚刚我还以为你是故意的。”

樱井一愣，说：“是这样么，我都忘记了。”

的确不是什么值得记住的事。

二宫对美食向来无甚追求，不如樱井的热忱度三分。不过樱井08年从北京回来那次，整个人快瘦成纸片，不知是不是压力在他身上显形，还是什么别的理由。那段时间二宫一直在拍剧，除了团番几乎和团员都没机会见面，而他与樱井mail箱里的联络信息停在更久之前。两人都没把什么不明快的东西写在脸上，他们仍在演唱会上十指紧扣，仿佛这是绝不能断掉的某项传统，明明毫无意义。

樱井在国立圣火台处说过他没有后悔，因为是收录making，他那话说得意味不明，镜头还在，二宫听过便笑。后来镜头关了，二宫的笑从嘴角隐去，面前夜风拂过昏暗中的万千座椅，像一层看不见的汹涌巨浪，在推着他们，拥着他们。

二宫知道樱井在身后看他，他便没有回头。

樱井忽用肘撞他，问他发什么呆，时间可不等人啊寿星先生。

二宫低下头，刮刮眼侧：“你说，若是真能回去，那么这个时空的我们会变成什么样？会不复存在，还是会有其他什么形态的人替我们接着走下去。”

樱井抿着啤酒，竟笑了：“若这个时空的我们依然存在，他们一定会接着走下去，不管以什么形态，他们都会帮我们续上一个很好的结尾。”

二宫浅笑：“或许他们会非常勇敢，有朝一日能冲破很多事，比我们本人想得通透。或许我彻底爱上户外活动，从此以后告别宅男生活。或许你还带我去见你的父母，你紧张到不知该怎么向他们介绍我。或许这家汉堡肉的店根本不会关门，我们还能一直吃到很多很多年之后。”

前面樱井还听得认真，到后来他打断二宫：“说的好像真实世界的我们不会变得幸福一样。”他笑起，“只要是你和我，只要我喜欢你，你喜欢我，我们都会把这些或许变成现实。”

二宫开始不动声色插起蛋糕上的蜡烛。

樱井忽一愣，他说：“难道你不这么想？”

二宫舔舔下唇，拿起旁边的火机。

他们都是察言观色的佼佼者，电光火石间樱井便觉察不对。

他脑里闪出的走马灯像一场夏日烟花，从那个本不该存在的盛夏重逢日开始。

燃起，腾空，下坠。

这段时日二宫异常迎合樱井的举动绝非是他打通经脉想明白什么问题，樱井倒忘了，他是个出色的表演者，那些画在他日程表上的红色小叉并不代表他对回到未来的期盼度，他在倒计时，他在告别，他太狡猾了。

樱井一把伸手拦住点了一半蜡烛的二宫。

“NINO，你究竟想做什么？”

二宫轻轻笑了声。

“你敢同我说这些，无非是觉着在这里待着轻松，因为周围世界都是假象，就能映衬出我们两个人格外真实。所以你跟我讲真心话，当然，我讲的也是真心话，因为我的确也这样想。可一旦我们回去，这些假象世界就不复存在了，翔桑，你心里也在隐隐害怕吧，如果这里的我们出现什么差池，那么回去以后将要面对的很可能不是天堂，可能是地狱，可能比地狱还糟糕。”

樱井紧攥着他的手指：“所以自打我去年跟你讲许下生日愿望就能够回到未来开始，你就一直在打算今天的事是吗？”

二宫说：“因为我想到一个两全其美的方法。”

樱井皱眉。

“如果这个生日愿望能够成真，那么只要我把这段记忆删掉，一切就能重新洗牌。”二宫说，“或者不止删掉这些，把从前我们覆盖在彼此身上的交往记忆统统删除，那么这些轨道里不容许发生的事便再不会发生。”

樱井气得不行：“删掉？你以为是打游戏存进度，我之于你就是个可存可删的存档，那你为什么要许一个回到过去的生日愿望自欺欺人？”他挥开二宫的手，“那我们便不回去，我倒看看，我倒要看看……”

话音未落，二宫反逮住他手，压着他肩头向下一推。两人一前一后栽倒在地毯上，干瘪的啤酒罐摔在他们身边，二宫跪在樱井身上，俯身，静静看着他。

“你之于我当然不是什么可存可删的存档。”

二宫的声音很轻：“记得么？出道前你曾来找过我，说对于出道这事非常烦恼，并不知道这条路究竟会通向什么地方。其实你身边朋友那么多，我到现在也不知道你为什么偏偏来找我。当时年少，我还拉着你说既然不想出道那就去跟爷爷说，两个人风风火火跑去公司，结果仍旧无功而返，爷爷不在，我们满腔愤懑无处宣泄，最后你请我吃了拉面，你吃了两碗我吃了一碗，你还顺带喝光了我的汤，最后你说，如果是跟我，也许可以试着一起出道看看。可能就是那个瞬间，我第一次感觉被人信任被人依赖，也可能就是那个瞬间，我想糟糕了，搞不好我真的要陪面前这家伙走下去了，更糟糕的是，这个走下去的时限很可能就是一辈子。”

“一辈子，我父亲母亲都没过完一辈子便离婚分道扬镳，和面前这个毛头小子哪里来的保证？真是天方夜谭。”二宫说，“可我还是向你点了头，我想，大概那时候我就已经很喜欢你。”

樱井躺在地上，本还有所反抗，听完二宫的话忽将双腿展平，他伸手捞住二宫脖子，将他拉下来。

他们在地上蜷缩着拥抱，听着心跳，看着蛋糕上燃起一半的蜡烛跳跃着橙黄火光。

“我从没跟你说过这些，是觉得这些话没什么好说。”二宫说，“我们太合拍了，根本不需要谁领着谁，如果我们其中一人能够慢下来丢一丢那些理智包袱，可能我们交往起来便会更轻松些。可没办法，那样你就不是你，我也不再是我。”

樱井眼睛有些红，他说：“但那之后我们过得并不好，又不是机器不是冷血动物，谁分手会不难过？”

“可也不算过得太糟，因为arashi很好。”二宫看着他的眼睛，“之后也会很好，甚至会更好。”

樱井忽安静下来。

他们面前的地板已经开始轻轻颤动，伴随一些支离瓦解的声音。

呯，呯，呯，墙上的壁画砸了下来。

接着是电视，冰箱，柜子，沙发，像引发一场惊天地震效应。

颓然响起的炸裂声勾勒出一幅末日画卷，他们面前蛋糕的蜡烛熄掉了。

时空开始扭转，视野内的雪白墙壁出现一个巨大的黑色漩涡。

樱井将二宫一个动作反压，用手护住他的头。

他们避过了书架的轰塌。

“我绝不会忘了你。”樱井在二宫耳边说，“二宫和也，我们要不要来打赌。”

二宫上身一颤。

25.

“你删我一次，我便再自己重新构建这样的感情一次。”

“你让我忘你一百次，我便在第一百零一个瞬间里，重新爱上你。”

26.

樱井在爆破声中悄然俯身，狠狠吻上二宫的唇。

27.

时间停下来，刚才那些奇怪的爆破声戛然而止。

二宫像漂浮在半空，整个身体轻盈如羽。

他嘴上还有余温，空气却有些冷。

他睁开眼，发现时间长河如同宇宙隧道，他身边蹭过无数流星般的闪亮光火，是他落在脑中的无数记忆残片。

樱井不见了，蛋糕也不见了，那个世界统统不见了。

二宫试着抬起左手，指尖触碰一道尖锐残片。他嘶了声气，疼痛让他的双腿再次恢复重力感知，他砰一声蓦然落地。

他站在一间乐屋前，有几个少年嬉闹着跑过，他们像穿越空气似的穿过他的身体，他们看不见他。

他却看见十来岁的自己坐在乐屋里打游戏，晃着小腿，和周围的伙伴并无交流。

很快传来一阵脚步，一头金毛的樱井拿着两瓶水走过来。

三十四岁的二宫看着他，他却直愣愣看着乐屋里打游戏的少年二宫。

而他的手碰上乐屋门那一瞬间，时空开始被重新洗刷。

二宫再一眨眼，樱井手里的水忽然变成了一瓶，他退后一步，看了看手里的水，他没有选择走进二宫的乐屋，他被工作人员叫走了。

画面翻转。

……

惊天巨浪下的游轮上站着五个挥臂少年，樱井本在船间用手悄悄搂着二宫，时空洗刷后，他们被隔开了。

……

樱井的成人礼二宫本送了他一条领带作为礼物，时空洗刷后，那条领带现在仍放在二宫卧室里堆着灰。

……

二宫在好莱坞的Leo Carrillo海滩给樱井发消息，夜色很沉，他在风中笑。时空洗刷后，他打开手机看了十来秒，然后默默合上了。

……

山田太郎拍摄现场，樱井捧着花祝二宫生日快乐。时空洗刷后，樱井在停车场送了他生日礼物，然后他们各自分别，踏上不同的归路。

……

十五周年夏威夷con，二宫腰病突发，后台气氛凝重，樱井凑在二宫身前一脸紧张。时空洗刷后，团员聚集将二宫围起，樱井却站在黑暗的最远处默默看着。

……

一幕幕画面频繁出现，又在二宫眼前不断被修正。

一条崭新的轨道在他眼前铺陈开来。

他抬起步，顺着那条轨道走，走着，一直走。

忽然有人牵住他的衣角。

他回头，看见一个约莫十六七岁的猫背少年身上背着木吉他，在轨道前轻轻拽着他。

那应是相当年轻的二宫，二宫瞅见他竟有些恍惚，时间可真不饶人。

那少年皱着眉，脸上写满倔强，他很瘦，声音也嫩极了。

他拉住二宫，面容急切：“你要走了吗？”

二宫说：“是时候该回去了。”

“你许的愿望不对。”少年二宫握紧拳头，“你明明是打算删掉你和他的共同交往记忆，可是到头来你却只单方面修正了他的记忆，那么我呢？你为什么不把我也修正了？这样我就要一直留在这里了。”

“那你是什么？”二宫问。

“因为你删掉了他，所以很多时空里的我就只剩孤身一人。”少年声音有些沮丧，“你这样做太不公平了，我会很寂寞的。”

二宫笑了笑，摸摸他的头：“没有人是会不寂寞的，但我是你，你也是我，是我的话打打游戏一切都能过去，所以你也能过去。况且本来删掉一个人的记忆就够可怜了，若是连我自己的也一并修正，那么那些删掉的时空就真的再也没有了。”

他看着那些银河间的缱绻灯光。

他喃喃道：“我舍不得。”

我舍不得呐。

少年眼里积了层泪：“你还会对他好吗？”

二宫低头，说：“那你为什么对他好？”

少年揉了揉耳朵，有些不好意思：“因为我喜欢翔君，我最喜欢翔君了。”

十来岁的二宫能肆无忌惮地表达真心，恐怕二宫都不曾记得自己也有过这样的可爱年岁。

那时候入社的同期很多，长得好看的，成绩优异的，与身俱来就拥有偶像气质的。

人那么多，唯独二宫就注意到樱井这一人。

他们一起练舞，给前辈伴舞，一起录番，在一众少年里彷徨失措地寻找定位。

他们乘舟破浪，再风雨同舟。

他看着他，他也看着他。

他们身后是璀璨的夏日烟花，他们面前是数不清的人浪人潮。

她们喊着arashi，arashi。

arashi，arashi。

那应是世上最好的风景。

28.

我喜欢翔君，我最喜欢翔君。

我喜欢你，很喜欢很喜欢你。

29.

二宫捂住额头，下一瞬他忽然俯身，慢慢抱住眼前这个十来岁的少年。

他抖抖肩。

少年愣了，伸手拍他的背，一上一下划。

“别哭啦，别哭，你还有我，我会一直陪着你。”

轨道上下着不知名的雨。

那些黑暗中的星光睁着沉静的眼，再在他们面前缓缓炸开，徐徐归熄。

尾声.

二宫被闹钟吵醒。

他睁开眼，眼眶很疼。他下意识拿起身边的闹钟看了眼时间。

2017年6月16日7点整。

他猛地掀开被子，光着脚在室内走了几步，这不是他家，陈设不对。

他向周围看了看，他应该正身处于哪里的酒店。

他拿起桌上散落的文件，发现那些并不是属于夏日控的进度书。真实的2017年没有了夏日控，他现在人在大阪，这些是关于近日岚学的彩排行程表。

轨道虽然修复，很多无法掌控的事仍在潜移默化中发生了变化。

他丢掉那些纸，坐在沙发上悄悄点烟。

九点马内甲来敲门叫他，他收拾好东西，在负一楼的停车场等。

团员还没来齐，昨夜他们又喝酒喝到半夜。

二宫人像没睡醒，隔三差五看着手机时间，生怕一不留神哪里便出现差错。但一切是他妄想，时间滴答滴答地走，他的身体已经复原成了34岁模样。

arashi还在，今天又会是忙碌的工作日。

车门被人打开，有人从车外钻进来。

二宫朝旁边挪了挪，樱井摘掉帽子，说了句早上好。

二宫点头，早上好。

樱井在用手机看新闻，二宫打他的游戏，太久没玩，他有些忘记操作似的连死好几次。

门把还没到，樱井清了声嗓子，忽从包里拿出个盒子，递给二宫。

“生日快乐。”

二宫一愣，说：“怎么送这么早？”

樱井说：“剃须刀，我之前听你说你自己的那款坏了，最近我拍剧都用的这个，之后你也要拍新电影，正好拿去用。”

二宫淡淡笑，接过：“谢谢。”

气氛忽有些沉默。

好在门把接连上车，樱井让位给了他们，自己一人坐到最后去了。

2017年的夏天才刚开始。现在不算特别炎热，眼下竟还有提前进入梅雨期的征兆。

阪蛋乐屋相叶正在讲早上看的新闻，说佐藤由规选手打出了161公里的速度球，记录惊人。

听闻这话二宫手一滞，问了句才打破的？

相叶不明他意，说：“难不成之前在你梦里打破过？”

二宫这便不说话。

工作人员通知他们去现场彩排。

相叶和松本勾着肩率先走了，二宫慢慢站起，巡视一周，发现桌上落了个黑色手机，看款型应是樱井的。

他人不知去了哪，估计自己也忘了手机正丢在这里。

二宫走过去拿起，想着把它丢给马内甲。

谁知手心不留神按着了home键，屏幕上忽然出现一张锁屏图片。

二宫看着那张图片，脸色骤变。

宇津井健先生站在花园间，他一手揽着一人，左方是樱井，右方是二宫。

他们穿着07年的夏日制服，闪亮笑起。

那是属于山田和御村的笑，那也是属于二宫和樱井的笑。

真实存在，骗不了人。

乐屋门再次被推开，樱井喝着水进来，看见二宫像个雕塑似的站着，问他怎么了？

二宫将手机迅速锁屏，他递过去还给樱井，说：“以为是你落下了。”

樱井垂下头，视线先盯着那手机，再盯着二宫的手，再慢慢抬眸看着他的脸。

他接过手机，转身顿了一步，又回过头。

二宫扬眉看他。

他们相觑三秒，樱井抿起嘴。

他说：“走吧。”

说完他替二宫打开门。

像打开一扇去往新开始的通路。

二宫没再看他，步伐一如往昔。

只是轻轻蹭过樱井肩膀时，他用极低的声音开口。好似在笑。

“接下来，也请多指教了。”

-fin-


	13. 甜到无聊

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 无脑甜。

1

论文期不是人过的。

二宫和也备好全套装备，一个大包扛肩上，准备吃喝驻扎研究室，咖啡一罐接一罐，累了就在小沙发上小憩。

这下他这人是一声不吭地跑了，他男朋友以为他这是玩离家出走，那人还自省般想了想自己近日应该没有违反任何二宫氏家规家纪。

樱井翔跑去二宫他们系找人，正逢圣诞前，研究室走廊只亮着惨白光火。几个学霸打着呵欠如同幽灵游走校园，怀里抱着几摞书，嘴中叽里呱啦说着樱井听不懂的实验数据。

樱井经常去二宫他们研究室叨扰，因为研究栋后有块绿荫足球场，那里曾是樱井和他几个博班朋友向着夕阳奔跑的每周必去之地。

殊不知当年二宫刚读研一，樱井他们博班开赛，对阵法学院，一个足球大力开出，就把二宫他们研究室的玻璃砸碎了，顺带砸碎的还有二宫正在搞实验的几个试管仪器。

那人黑着脸自那碎掉的玻璃后现身，樱井曾描述说二宫那表情特像卧底片里的双重身份男主，下一秒该是要踩着风火轮下来杀人的那种。

阴差阳错，这样那样，经过一些连套路都算不上的不值一提系列事件集锦，两人扎堆谈上了恋爱。

因为两人所属研究栋不同，连两人导师在院里都是出了名的不和，导师旗下的两大弟子风驰雷掣般一瞬看对眼，是个奇谭，奇到根本没人知道。也是，学霸楼栋，向来不把恋爱当饭后谈资。

樱井这么一来二往摸着熟门熟路，听闻在忘年会上被导师批了顿，说能不能不要往敌人巢穴里送人头。这下熟门熟路搞成偷偷摸摸，后来干脆放弃研究栋往来，那时樱井刚追到二宫，就把自家门牌报上，两人一人一辆自行车，磕磕绊绊行出校园，直接把约会场所改到樱井的单身宿舍了。

樱井那宿舍是抽选制，二宫没抽上，住在琦玉方向，每天通学都要一小时。为省时省力，也不是没干过错过终电就去樱井家挤地铺的事。

当然，樱井把床让给他了。那床标准的单人size，大冬天要是怕冷，二宫可以扮做八脚章鱼状挂在樱井身上，樱井也说二宫浑身冰凉，唯肚子摸起来软趴趴暖呼呼，适合他埋脸。

要是还冷，那就滚个床。

身边朋友知道他们关系的少之又少，但他们从不认为旁人置喙会对他们这段关系产生分毫影响。

年初他们有个需共同参加的学会，两人导师都去了，顺带捎了他们两位得意门生。

发表完两位导师破天荒说要找地方吃饭侃谈，结果全程气氛冰冻全靠樱井二宫的临时漫才表演。

饭后两位导师皱眉，问你们俩关系什么时候这么好了。

樱井看看二宫，二宫望望樱井，两人一齐耸肩，异口同声说没有的事。

导师一说：间谍。

导师二答：叛徒。

那晚他们在外地过夜，樱井和二宫同住一间，两位导师在隔壁高谈日经新闻，两位学生在床上滚作一团吻得情动不已。不能出声，他们在棉被里忍到眼睛发红。实在忍不了，就去浴室把水声开到最大，在刺眼的暖光灯下互相亲吻抚摸。竟有种羞耻放大的无畏感。

二宫说其实他们这恋爱谈得没有一点半点惊心动魄，好像接入轨道立刻匀速行驶，除了ML的时候心跳得快点，其他时刻像直接跳进金婚。

樱井虽觉着二宫说法不对味，但意思是好的，是光明的，是认可樱井能同他过一辈子的，毕竟三尺波澜也总会跃入汪洋大海，再奔流涌进，成为数汪平静溪径。

聪明人谈恋爱，不折腾自己也不折腾别人。

这回二宫硕士毕业在即，论文期限最后二十天，那人卯足劲头，势必不让樱井靠近他五米。樱井不敢吵他，可又怕他在研究室里不吃东西，只得悄悄潜入研究栋前，带了热乎的汉堡肉。

因为是周末，研究室没人。门外大楼锁了，密码一月一换，樱井拎着塑料袋在门口做贼似的死命张望，仍没寻着认识的人。

只好给二宫发LINE。

二宫缩着脖子出现在玻璃门后，樱井蹲在地上发消息，一闪一闪的蓝屏映出他明亮的眼睛。二宫叩了叩门，假装说了句もしもし，樱井从下方抬头，神情一瞬被点燃，眼底的惊喜火花让二宫觉着挺久违。

他试算了一下，也就五天没见罢了，怎么就搞出如隔十五秋般的惆怅感了。

论文这个罪魁祸首。

樱井进门，把脖子上的围巾绕在二宫肩膀上，两人走进电梯间。樱井问他怎么样了，二宫摇头，只揉眼睛，说完了，真是要完蛋了。

二宫的桌子上好些东西都是樱井给他买的，热水杯计算器招财猫护手霜之类，都被二宫一点一点搬过来。室内没人，樱井拎了把椅子过来，坐在二宫桌前自顾自地转。

二宫戴着眼镜，在笔电前肃穆得像个雕像。樱井悄悄偷拍几张，发了个朋友圈。说转发此学霸保管明年不挂科。二宫丢了根圆珠笔过来砸樱井脑袋，说不写论文的人赶紧回家。

樱井眨眨眼，说：“我不吵你了，真不吵。”

二宫的镜片寒光一闪，他指了指阳台，说：“你给润君种的几根葱浇浇水。”

樱井做了个遵命手势，边走边说松润种的葱还不都被你摘回去给我下面条了。

研究室的白板上贴了好几张照片，有二宫他们研究室合照，有他们集体旅行的掠影，还有张照片二宫被人恶意戴上杀老师的头套，坐在台阶上捧脸笑得眯开眼。

樱井很喜欢二宫这样笑，虽然他追二宫时那家伙从没这么笑过，尽笑给外人看了。

二宫忽在后面叫了声翔桑，樱井丢了水壶小跑过去。

那家伙一本正经，问的竟是学术问题，说这里的convergent factor analysis是不是有问题，樱井拉过他的屏幕，凝神上阵。二宫撑着腮，腮帮都被他捏变形，樱井边看数据边就着二宫的咖啡杯喝了一口，二宫说我给你再倒一杯吧。

结果演变成樱井在屏幕前敲敲打打，二宫去给松润的葱浇水去了。

学习状态下的樱井比较符合学霸理想境界，二宫想来这家伙在学会上被数位教授围追堵截似的发问也没把那家伙打倒半分，因为樱井上台前就把可能出现的危机因子都在大脑里过筛一遍，上了双重保险。

二宫则不然，他向来喜欢临场发挥，写论文爱踩线卡时间，就算交报告他也定是最剑走偏锋的独一篇，应付平日倒好，真正到了毕业期，他才咬牙察觉早该学学家中另位学霸的那套中规中矩路线。

樱井给二宫带的汉堡肉被两人一人一半分食完。完成后樱井站在二宫身后给他指点迷津，二宫沉默听完，竟就只回他一句哦。

樱井拍他头，说：“就只有一句‘哦’？”

二宫扬起头，故意抬高腔调：“哎呀我家sho酱最聪明了。”

樱井哼了声，说：“不收你这套。”

二宫瞪他一眼，摊手，说：“一会儿摘点葱回去给你下面。”

樱井脸一愣，嘴角下一秒就笑了。

之后二宫接着写论文，樱井在旁边戴着耳机翻书架上陈列的英文书。直到二宫把屏幕一盖，向后瘫倒，颓败状对樱井说我们去散步吧。

樱井转过头，摘掉了左方耳机，上半身还在随他耳内流出的BGM左右晃动身体，一口一个“yeah”。

深夜校园有点可怕。

两人吹着冷风走出研究栋，樱井问二宫冷不冷，二宫点头。樱井看看他，说，那牵个手？

二宫低头瞅了瞅樱井伸出的手掌，他懒洋洋说：“还是你兜里比较暖和。”

两人没方向地乱晃悠，樱井说诶你答辩完了我们要不要去哪里玩，二宫脚底踩着他影子，回了句再说。

“之后就没什么时间了吧，四月份你要新人研修了。”樱井笑了，说，“以后你就是我们家第一个领工资的人了。”

二宫皱眉，说：“我们家除了我跟你还有谁？”

樱井认真答：“你忘了，宿舍楼下的几只流浪猫，你不是还给人家乱起名字，什么sho酱，shosho，小shosho，搞的全是我家兄弟一样。”

二宫笑音蹦了几个出来，他说：“是啊是啊，以后我就是要养你们的人了。”

足球场有寥寥数人在踢球，有球横冲直撞飞过来，被樱井冲过去一脚踢回。他刘海被风吹乱，回头看见二宫已寻了方长椅正翘着腿玩手机。

樱井凑过去，发现二宫在玩一款特别无聊的消除游戏。他坐在二宫边上，肩膀蹭得很近准备跟他一起玩，两人越玩越有劲，他们经常会把一些诸如此般的无聊事玩出乐趣。

玩到手机没电，二宫把手机塞回兜里，樱井顺手搭住他肩膀，两人望着眼前空荡荡的运动场。

“我还记得当年你跑来管我要玻璃窗维修费的事，那架势好像我跟你有八辈子大仇。”

“那是你先毁了我阶段性研究，害我一切从头开始。只跟你吵架你还算运气好，要换其他人，比如隔壁长濑前辈那种，估计当时就一拳上去了。”二宫比划了个右勾拳的动作。

“别提了，那几个月简直像噩梦，后来一想，又觉得故意针锋相对的我们还挺可爱的。你看，你对其他人就不这样。”

“你又知道了。”

“我当然知道。”樱井自信说，“追你那会儿，我就差把你当模型进行全面分析了。”

“你也就只会使使买通我们研究室的人这种伎俩。”

樱井摸着鼻尖轻笑，他说：“你看在眼里心知肚明，还不是把我的好意照单全收了。”

二宫耸肩，打起呵欠。

樱井勾着他的手，在寒风里掐掐他的掌心。让他想起刚刚在研究室里入口的汉堡肉柔度，一切恰到好处。

运动场吹起冬日冷风，银杏叶扑棱棱落地，是每年如出一辙的景。

就像明日会和今日一样到来。

樱井站起身，拽着二宫的围巾，在黑暗里沉声说：“我们回家吧。”

2

二宫刚交完稿，出门被阵冷风激得直缩肩，踩着银杏叶咯吱咯吱走下楼梯，远远瞧着一人距他十米远，庄重肃穆对他行了个礼，嘴里口型一句辛苦辛苦。

二宫反应平平，困得两眼发疼，赶时间交论文下楼忘记带外套，眼前那碧绿外套被樱井拿在手里，十足经纪人架势。

刚借的樱井他们研究室的打印机，一百页纸张哗哗蹦出，二宫比喻了一句跟在生孩子似的。半小时前他们两人一前一后站在打印机前，二宫半闭着眼，樱井轻轻替他捏肩膀，空气里只剩阵恼人的咖啡味，气氛刚好之时，面前的打印机“哔”了一声，报出个纸张不够提示。翻箱倒柜也没找着多余纸张，二宫炸毛，耳尖红了一溜，尖着嗓子忙指挥樱井飞毛腿立刻去借。

好在有惊无险。樱井走过去，把外套罩二宫脑袋上。

午间时钟回响，樱井从后方推着二宫的肩膀说，走吧走吧我们去吃饭。

二宫熬了两个通宵，吃饭兴致寥寥，吃了三分之二就把盘子推给樱井，那家伙点了个大辣味的咖喱，眼睛水亮，竟被辣得精神奕奕。二宫比划了下自己的嘴，樱井“嗯？”了声，也用手指有样学样地比划，无奈方向反了。二宫瞟了眼周围，迅速抽出纸巾替樱井蹭了一下。

樱井就笑了。

“现在总算有点实感了。”

“什么实感？”

樱井喝着冰水，说：“感觉我终于战胜了论文。”

吃完饭二宫去樱井宿舍补觉。冲了澡光溜溜走出来，在樱井的衣柜里翻他的居家服。樱井戴着黑框冲里面瞅了眼，被面前这白花花肉色愣了三秒，随后找了张浴巾从后面把二宫整个包住，说：“没开空调你不冷啊。”

因为就隔了层单薄的浴巾，樱井身上的绒毛衣挺暖，加上浴巾太短，只能包住二宫上半身，下方光果果贴着自己。二宫从樱井衣柜里抽了新内裤，问：“你就没有点艳色的？”

樱井咂嘴，冷不防拍他屁股一把，说：“反正都是给我看。”

二宫伸小腿踹他，樱井边躲边给他套睡衣，结果弄洒了茶几的水，二宫嚷他几句，又气呼呼地自己去拿拖把。

拖完地二宫光脚踩进来，发现樱井忽正坐，手里拿着吹风机，对他勾勾手。

二宫边玩手游边趴着任樱井揉他乱毛，手法很像他揉楼下那几只流浪猫。

二宫有感而发，说像他这种不浪费资源又好养活的简直百年难遇。

樱井难得不反驳，说也是，百年难遇的都让我碰上了。

二宫瞪他说你真把我当宠物养呢。

樱井揉他，说哪儿能，比楼下那几只小shosho好养，它们老抓我。

二宫“哦”了声，说：“我不是也抓过你？”

“嗯？”

二宫达摩滚似的在地上滚了半圈，撑起脑袋，笑着看他。

樱井挠挠头，也回赠他个高深的笑：“噢，第一次的时候？”他故作夸张的指了指后背，“你不说我还忘了，当时背后被你抓了三条痕，特像游戏里的狐妖特效。”

二宫说：“那是真疼。”

“嗯，我知道。”

“你知道什么？说的你好像当过下边儿一样。”

“那是没经验，后来不是琢磨清楚了，你也不常喊疼了嘛。”

“少转移话题。”

“我是就事论事。”

“谁说不疼了，那是我忍的。”

樱井笑出声，走过去抓他站起来，说：“好了好了，你一定要大白天跟我讨论生命大和谐吗？”他单手勾着二宫肩，说，“刚刚不是还困得不行？”

“嗯。”二宫栽进樱井那张小床，说，“我睡觉你干什么？”

“看看书，洗洗衣服，给楼下小shosho喂猫粮。”

“我要用你电脑挂个机，你帮我登一下游戏，挂着别动就行，不准乱翻我仓库……”

“哦，反正你仓库有密码我进不去。”

樱井再一转头，二宫已经只露出半撮头毛睡成一团，樱井凑过去露出他脑袋，又碰了碰他青得吓人的眼袋，忽然又想亲亲他，好像很久没亲了。结果刚俯身，就被二宫从被窝里露出的一截小腿给踢了腰。樱井嘶了声凉气，却发现那家伙没醒，估计是个应激反应。只得收起那人的小腿塞进被窝。

照二宫嘱咐登录了游戏，虽然他不玩，但也有被二宫教唆着去建个小号挖矿采草之类的，他不擅长玩游戏，好在悟性不错，博士没白读，至少他已经可以替二宫在竞技场出谋划策了，即便嘴上谈兵，一旦上手实战，半秒回到解放前。

挂机期间网页跳出好几条广告，都是圣诞节去哪里过排行版best3。

其实圣诞节应该算个好日子，因为当时他们算是在圣诞节确定关系。那晚两人刚参加完二次会，有点醉，二宫脸颊泛红，不知有几分是被风吹的。只有他们两回家方向相同，天寒地冻，两人一呼一吸哈出不少白气。二宫觉得冷，樱井其实也冷，两人一前一后地走，二宫在后面使劲踩樱井的影子。

樱井顿了顿，回头，二宫后来回忆说樱井当时那表情跟要英勇就义似的，别提有多悲壮。

“……你是不是可以当我男朋友？”

二宫事后吐槽樱井这句表白有点问题，人称像是搞反了，且有些攻受上的欺诈效应。

樱井回答说他那是紧张的。

二宫说我怎么没看出你紧张，明明一脸势在必得。

“紧张度不亚于给我绑绳子蹦极。”樱井比喻。

其实说来两人性格都不适合谈恋爱，偏偏在交往后萌生出互补效应。松本曾问过樱井这句话的意思，樱井沉思片刻，说大概就是那种没什么特别也没什么波澜，连吵架这种事都能恰到好处，不完美，却有种咖啡七十三度的滋味，最易入口。

这话倒不假，两人在外其实没什么多话的印象，可一扎起堆就有说不完的话，什么话题都好，有时连最近知晓的新闻都是一样，往往等樱井说出关键词前半段，后半句就被二宫抢去接。要让二宫来打比方，大概这段关系像盘不断更新的副本，总会在腻味里寻出新奇，而给予他的最终奖励又是他所期盼。有赚头。

樱井当他男朋友，他确实觉着自己赚大发了。

二宫这觉一直睡到傍晚，他裹成蚕蛹似的起身，樱井正坐在桌前看书，只开了盏小台灯。二宫揉眼，拿抱枕砸他，意思是他醒了。樱井说给他热了杯牛奶，用手指了指。二宫揉着眼角去端，再顺势一屁股坐在电脑前瞅他的游戏。

樱井声音远远传来，说：“我们要不要去看个灯？”

“不要，人那么多。”

“可是圣诞节，至少要去买个蛋糕。”

“你生日也快到了，到时候再吃不也一样。”

樱井放下书，走过去按他的肩膀，说：“那给你去买内裤，艳色系的。”

没想到成功逼大佛出门的竟是这条理由。

在楼下那只名叫小shosho的花斑猫一直冲他们喵呜喵呜。二宫蹲下去抚它脑袋，说：“是不是你爸爸没给你吃饱？”

“我明明给你喂了半包猫粮。”樱井生气地指责小shosho，“怎么能一看到你爹地就装可怜呢。”

小shosho朝二宫脚边蹭了蹭，抓救星。

二宫yoshiyoshi了几声，说：“没关系，你爸爸还得靠我养活呢。”

樱井说：“一丘之猫！”

“别瞎用成语。”

最后还是去看灯。因为人流太多，二宫紧挨着樱井，他们可以在人群里牵手。买好的艳色系内裤被二宫拎在手里，他鼻音哼着歌，像心情很好。

樱井买了顶圣诞帽戴在二宫头上，二宫不甘示弱，买了个麋鹿头罩，硬给樱井套上。

麋鹿先生说，圣诞老人我的礼物呢？

二宫问你是鲁道夫吗？

麋鹿笑了，说我可没有红鼻子。

“圣诞老人不用给麋鹿发礼物，因为他们是一家人。”二宫诌了句。

这话把樱井哄开心了。

“明天你要做什么？”

“啊，大概把漏掉的任务全部做完。”

“除了游戏呢？”

“……想吃个热腾腾的锅，不太辣的那种。”

“那好，明天我买菜。”

“那还是一起去吧，你总是买不到最好的打折肉。”二宫忽又想起什么，“啊不对我明天预约了牙医。”

“智齿疼？”

“是啊是啊，写论文的时候疼死了。”

“那还是吃点清淡的好。”

“不，我就想吃锅。”

“牙医会生气的。”

“你不告诉牙医就行了。”

“给我看看。”

“你看什么看，不给看。”

“那晚上还能亲你吗？”

二宫撞着樱井肩膀，瞅着他眼睛笑成缝，他说：“……牙医会生气的。”

转瞬，他对着樱井使眼色，补充道，“不过我可以不告诉他。”

晚上回去把圣诞蛋糕放进冰箱。樱井去泡澡，二宫在浴室里洗他的新内裤。

樱井撩他一身水，二宫怒视回头，说不想重新洗衣服了。

樱井说：“那你脱了一起进来。”

二宫手里的泡沫一把蹭上樱井脖子。浴缸不大，樱井得把他从后环着，水温很烫，二宫皮肤每次被烫都会迅速显露一层红，像他的耳朵一样。

樱井小心地亲他的脖子，一口口啄。窗户外好像下雨了，砸得浴室窗沿噼啪轻响。

“圣诞快乐。”樱井抱住他，说，“今年还是这么喜欢你，估计明年也是。”

二宫抖着肩膀在笑，他回过头，捋了把刘海露出额，有些猝不及防被樱井这话撩到，他挠挠眉心，说：“干嘛干嘛，不要说些奇怪的话。”

“哪里奇怪，印象里我也没说过几次吧，现在给你放送一次你还不乐意了。”

二宫对上他的眼，也就“哦”了一声。

“这种时候你应该说你也是。”

“我也是什么？”

“你也喜欢我，喜欢得不得了，快，说给我听听。”

二宫瞟了瞟他，说：“我明天还要看牙医，我觉得我说了估计明天起不来床。”

“就好像你不说你明天就能起的来床一样。”

二宫笑了笑，说：“憋很久了？”

樱井也笑：“大概从你写初稿开始。”

两人面对面蹭得很近。

嘴鼻吐息渐渐碰上，再黏上唇，吧唧了好几声。

他们紧搂着闭上眼。

刚买内裤时樱井悄悄为二宫选购了圣诞礼物，一双麋鹿棉拖。

二宫也在樱井去厕所期间买了剃须刀，他卫生间那个已经不太好用了。

两个礼物静静躺在桌上。

窗外雨声停了。

可能明天会是个大晴天吧。

3

每个工作日的清晨都得经历一场鸡飞狗跳。

樱井的第一项任务是去寻找发出声源的闹钟，那东西向来在床底，还都是前一晚二宫扔的。

第二项任务是把二宫身上的被子全部扯走，有时候被子一没他若发现那家伙什么都没穿，他还得从衣柜里扎着脑袋翻胖次。

左手一条红，右手一条黄，砸到二宫身上让那人自己选。

第三项任务是泡咖啡，一般他听到热水发出叮的一声，二宫便面无表情叼着牙刷从他身后走过，不忘顺手掐一把樱井的屁股。

樱井其实不用早起，通常他慢吞吞拿着报纸坐在餐桌上翻头条，二宫在后面动静折腾得乒乒乓乓。从这个屋拿出一双袜子边走边穿，从另一间屋抓着一条领带飞速地打结。最后风一样路过餐桌，抓起樱井盘里的吐司咬个缺口，再咕嘟咕嘟灌了半杯咖啡，这就冲向玄关。

二宫现在初入职，新人都得早到公司，且严禁迟到。

樱井这宿舍距离二宫公司四十分钟，可电车都是人碾人的黄金线路。

好在二宫这种掌机选手单手也能灵活地在满员电车里给樱井发消息，他们的话题大多无聊，聊到一半实在不想打字，就发着表情包斗图斗一路。

樱井现在在帮教授做项目，也有钱拿，他和二宫正在一起存钱。存钱也没什么远大的计划，大概是用一半资金来买自己或对方想要的东西，剩下的一半去旅行。当然若二宫不想去，这资金就顺延到下一次，直到那人想去为止。

二宫那会社竞争压力大，新人也是各个冒头着想往上冲。二宫名校毕业，做什么事都被人牢牢盯着，任何差错都会换来一句X大也不过如此的冷嘲暗讽。这些话他听过就算，也没想着跟樱井发泄负能量，因为作为职场新人，任何做不好的事除了拼命做好以外别无他法。

那段时间确实有些难熬，经常二宫晚上回来不发一言，洗完澡倒头就睡。

樱井在沙发上敲键盘，看着那人背对着他拥抱墙壁，他将电脑合上，小心翼翼关了壁灯。

之后那天二宫下班到晚上九点，出了公司大门，同期往左，勾肩搭背愉快地走了，唯独他一人得往右，因为家在右方。

结果他转向右边那一瞬，瞧见公司旁咖啡馆靠窗位坐了个人，那人对他振臂挥手，像个粉刷匠。

二宫进了咖啡馆，知道那人肯定续了不少杯，说晚上喝这么多咖啡还睡不睡觉了。

樱井看他表情终于得以解冻，提议说：“我发现这附近有个野球游戏中心，要不要去玩？”

樱井很喜欢看二宫打野球，说他姿势标准，每当握着球拍做着准备姿势时，仍像个备战甲子园的高中生。

二宫说你这是加了滤镜的夸法。

樱井说，我男朋友，我还夸不得啊。

他们站在毗邻的两个击球手位置，一面绿色的网将他们隔开。

樱井看着二宫正在隔空练习挥杆，脚下边挪动边找寻最佳的站立位置。

“一会儿你打中球的时候可以说点什么。”樱井提议。

“说什么？”

“说我的名字也是可以的。”

“那样就不能狠狠挥杆了，除非是跟你吵过架之后。”

“原来跟我吵架之后你就是这么干的。”

“吵过架之后才不会想着做这种花钱的事。”

樱井笑，他盯着二宫前方的射球机器，他说：“NINO，加油。”

这句加油说得很轻，尾音甚至被淹没在那射球机射出棒球时发出的嗡鸣声里。

二宫握紧球杆，皱眉，奋力一挥。

清脆的乓一声，飞出去的球势很好，二宫舒了口气。

他垂下手，用毛巾擦了擦汗。

“太狡猾了。”樱井说，“竟然说自己是无往不胜的。”

二宫说：“小时候我打球也这么喊，好像是当时的队长教我的。”

“是个好队长。”

“嗯？”

樱井说：“因为他说得很对。”

二宫撇眉看过来。

“你就是无往不胜的。”

二宫一愣，只听樱井那处的射球机也在此时大开火力，樱井吓一跳，刚刚那句话说完不过三秒，那人拎着球杆向旁边迅速一闪，那球嗖地掠过他耳畔，留下他一张惊魂未定的脸。

樱井捂心脏：“吓死我了。”

旁边二宫笑得蹲地上。

晚上两人拉着手回家。

二宫沉默了一会儿，说：“你这个安慰人的手法，会不会有点太迂回了。”

樱井说：“给你灌的鸡汤你觉得怎么样？”

二宫摇头：“有毒。”

不过自那之后，二宫从这就职后掀起的小浪潮里全身而退，回家后也不会发生全程无言的低气压状。

他甚至还办了张野球练习场的vip卡，不过抽取的是他和樱井的共同金库。

也不知是谁功劳。

等七月入了暑，樱井租了辆车说带二宫去山里避暑。

二宫拿着驱蚊液给自己喷了喷，开车的樱井指指他自己脖子，说给我来点儿。

二宫用力摇了摇，像杀蚊似的给他喷了两大波，樱井嘶了声，撩起T恤领口低头看，说都流到他奇酷比那里了。

路上休息站，他们下车去吃咖喱。咖喱店门口有两只狗，估计是老板养的，躺在地上露着肚皮翻滚，二宫去逗狗，樱井在他后面给他拍照。

“猫派还是狗派？”樱井对着镜头里的二宫问。

二宫不假思索：“汪。”

樱井说：“你这样sho sho和小sho sho们会伤心的。”

二宫忽一拍腿：“完了，今天出门没给那两家伙装猫粮。”

樱井笑了笑：“放心，我装了。”

咖喱旁有间温泉会馆，不大，眼下也没什么人。前台有个小姑娘，玩着手机抬头看了眼樱井二宫，摊手，说一人五百。

二宫拿了条毛巾进门，樱井在门口给他接了两杯冰水。

他一手拿水一手开门，发现二宫在里面脱得已经只剩条底裤。樱井端着手中一个纸杯，扬起直接凑到二宫嘴边，二宫仰着头被他喂水，樱井节奏没掌控好，喂多的水从二宫嘴角流下去。

二宫瞪他，说都流到奇酷比那里了。

樱井忙用手给他擦擦，擦了两下二宫耳朵一红，笑着后退，他说：“你也快脱了。”

二宫和樱井抱膝状面对面泡着，樱井说这池子真小，和我们在家里泡浴缸有什么区别。

二宫皮肤很快泛了层红，他用手蹭了蹭面前樱井的脖子，他说：“你的颈纹怎么这么明显？”

樱井昂起头，任由二宫摸，二宫还摸了摸他喉结，像吓他似的，二宫故意做了个掐他喉咙的动作，樱井很配合，也一副受害人模样在水里扑腾。

直到他们面前的大门一开，一个光果大叔迈着大步走进来。

水中那两家伙清了清嗓，瞬时安静，一前一后捂着脸上岸。

会馆里有公共空间，也有私人休息室，但是得加钱。樱井去翻锁在柜子里的钱包，付钱时还顺手买了两瓶冰牛奶。

二宫站在休息室门口擦耳朵，樱井将牛奶抛给他。

休息室外是一个静谧的湖，有几个黝黑的中年人正冒着艳阳垂钓。

二宫跪在落地窗前喝牛奶，樱井将和式门关上，调低了空调温度，再坐在二宫身后，伸手去够书架上的漫画。

樱井翻着漫画开始念里面的台词，他声音一向好听，一人饰多角进行自我挑战。

可惜这漫画走向不太对，他正好翻着页滚床单戏，他读了两句，发现后面全是数不尽的嗯嗯啊啊，他定了片刻，棒读也不管用了。

二宫回头，抖着肩膀在笑。

他爬过来，抢掉樱井手里的书，和他并着躺下，两人一起看，看了一会儿都有些不好意思，说这书马赛克打得有点奇特。

二宫拿书拿累了，一合，往旁边一扔。侧过脸，发现樱井一动不动盯着他。

二宫摸了摸脸，说我是不是牛奶蹭脸上去了。

樱井俯过来吻他。

先压着他下唇，再吸吮着裹住上唇，这下牛奶都清理干净了。

二宫捞着他脑袋，两人倒在桌前。

“往角落里一点。”二宫边回吻边笑，“万一被钓鱼的发现……”

樱井便抱着他从桌子侧像连体人一样一路滚到角落，最后二宫背部靠墙，樱井掌住他的头。

樱井额发湿漉漉掉了几缕，泡过温泉的皮肤摸起来倒是舒服。

二宫盯了盯，觉着这家伙可真好看。好看又好摸。

樱井重重吻住他，用脚卡进二宫双腿，两手钳着他。

仿佛需要一句台词开启流程，樱井边亲边想。

“夏天快乐。”

他迷迷糊糊说。

4

樱井毕业那天二宫加班到清晨，根本来不及补眠，去樱井的宿舍冲个澡刮个胡子就得出门。

出门前想起一件重要事，又奔回卧室翻箱倒柜找东西。

边找边用脖子夹着手机问樱井相机放哪儿了，樱井那头闹哄哄的，声音像从外太空飘来。

“毕业典礼已经要开始了，你不用急着赶过来，吃早饭了吗？”

二宫一层二层三层地拉抽屉，估计动静被电话那头的樱井听见了，樱井笑着说：“不在这里，在电视机下面的柜子，上次去看红叶的时候用过。”

二宫毕业后没怎么回过母校，他本想着樱井论文期也要像那人对待自己一般作壁上观看笑话，哪知二宫赶上项目加班，等他抽了口气去查看樱井的论文进度，那人已经写完交工，全然没在二宫面前展露任何负能量。他甚至还在二宫忙成狗的时候跟着同研究室的博班好友去长野滑雪，仿佛知道二宫对这项运动苦手，自己便帅气汹汹地拍了无数滑雪小视频，直接轰炸到二宫的手机让他欣赏男朋友的雪中英姿。

樱井一毕业，他这间宿舍两人不能长待，最近樱井在收拾东西，大箱小箱堆了一地，每个箱子都用油性笔歪歪扭扭写好分类。

二宫也退了琦玉的房，两人准备在东京找间更大一点的房子，至少浴缸不能太挤。樱井的衣服有一半是二宫帮他收的，因为两人时常衣服混穿，穿到最后也忘记衣服究竟是谁的。樱井说毕竟他们衣服的尺寸差不多，如果是内裤的话肯定一下子就能分清楚是谁的。

二宫站在小礼堂门口等，樱井的父母家人应该在里面陪他，二宫来晚了，没想着进去。

他在调试相机，相机里映着研究楼空隙间的幽蓝天空。

小礼堂稀稀拉拉散出人群，二宫的手机嗡嗡震动起来。他还没来得及接，目光忽而穿越几百个人影，一下子在人海中定位到了樱井，那人周围的风景随之变得模糊，至少二宫已然看不见其他。

樱井背对二宫的方向，他站在台阶上，单手撑着腰，另一只手拿着电话。他身上穿着正经的博士服，帽子取掉了，额发被吹得飞来飞去。

二宫拿着相机，镜头对准樱井，以这个姿势慢慢走过去。

二宫用手戳了下樱井的脸，樱井吓一跳，转头瞬间，二宫连环咔擦咔擦咔擦。

樱井瞪着他，张开手指去捂他的镜头。

“你到多久了？怎么不给我打电话？”

说完他看见二宫眼睛里布满血丝，眉头一拧，知道这人肯定没睡。

但二宫精神不错，头发润润的，应该是洗了澡没吹干，味道很清新。

二宫低着头摆弄相机，嘴里不经意地问：“你妈妈爸爸呢？”

樱井沉默片刻，他说：“被我弟拉着参观校园去了，典礼一结束就直接把我给丢这儿了。”

二宫点点头，这时几个同样穿着学士服的女学生互相推搡着走过来，她们叫了声“樱井学长”，樱井回过头，她们边笑边迟疑着开口：“可以和你一起拍张合影吗？”

樱井愣了愣，回答的话还没从他喉咙里蹦出来，一旁的二宫倒替他应了。

“行啊，我帮你们拍。”

樱井瞪他，口型比了个喂。

二宫举着相机微微后仰身子，樱井没办法，只能在镜头里咧开嘴，笑得奇奇怪怪。

谁知这两个女学生一开头，后方不知又从哪儿冒出几个未毕业的后辈学生也争先恐后想捞一下学霸合影福利。

二宫挨个指挥，嘴里嚷着排队排队啊。

半小时后，樱井压着二宫的后颈强行把他从摄影师职业的人设里带出来。

“你今天来到底是干嘛的？”

二宫咯咯笑着，他有点怕痒，缩着脖子去躲樱井的手。

“看看你在我毕业之后有没有做坏事。”

“我能做什么坏事？我明明一周都来不了学校几次。”樱井恨恨看着他，“况且合影也应该是你跟我拍，你老拍我跟别人干什么？”

二宫挠挠头，声音很低：“怕你父母看见不太好。”他说完又笑了，“那我们悄悄拍一张？”

樱井僵着身子没动。

之后他皱皱眉，伸手掐了下二宫的脸，说：“我下午还有授位仪式，你去我研究室睡一会儿吧，完了我就来找你，我们去庆祝。”

“跟我庆祝？”

“你这话问的，不跟你跟谁啊，你这就不要我了。”

二宫抿唇盯着樱井。

半晌，他们耳边的风停了，二宫回答：“行。”

樱井的父母见过二宫一次，一年前，反正并不是一次特别愉快的经历，但也没有太糟。樱井很平静地提及他和二宫的关系，樱井父母彼此相觑一眼，在把面前的茶杯喝光见底时，说了句知道了。

那晚二宫紧张到胃痛，在饭店的卫生间里抱着马桶不住地干咳。

樱井找到他，把他从隔间里捞出来，抚摸他的后背，再一个上前用力抱紧他。

他们相互抱着，像抓着海面唯一的救生圈，他们感受到彼此身上传来的那阵抖意。

樱井吻着二宫的脖子，声音闷闷的。他说我爱你，NINO。

他们交往以来大多时候都是轻松愉悦地相处，没有轰烈的情感起伏，没有跌宕的剧情蜿蜒，因为他们知道眼睛不会骗人，而他们决定在一起的时候，就做着世上独一无二能读懂对方眼底信息的人。

那个晚上他们放弃所有玩笑话，彼此依偎着看了一晚上月亮。

月亮没什么好看，但月亮过后总会迎来艳丽的朝阳，那又是另一个无可取代的明天。

二宫是被饿醒的。

他揉着眼睛，发现身上盖着樱井的外套。樱井把博士服换了，他站在不远处跟同研究室的其他朋友寒暄。有人细细地说了句你和NINO关系真好，他都毕业好久了吧，这次还特地回来看你。

樱井回答的声音很轻，语调里不知在得意什么：“是啊，我们一直很好。”

二宫起身，趴在沙发背脊上静静望着。

樱井送走了朋友，转头看见二宫有些精神恍惚地等待低血糖效应的模样，他一个没忍住，走过去小心地俯身，啪叽一声在二宫唇上点了一下。

二宫整个人炸毛式清醒，他警惕地望向周围，一掌推开樱井。

樱井捂着胸口，受伤状说：“太用力了吧。”

二宫从沙发上跳下来，樱井又把沙发上的外套披在二宫身上：“别动别动，鞋带开了我帮你系一下。”

最后还是选择了樱井常去的居酒屋。

两人挤着坐在台面最角落，因为最近二宫在被樱井限制饮酒中，所以不准他点烧酒系，只能是碳酸酒，还要多加冰块的那种。

樱井说前几天看到你们公司的加班时间都上了新闻黑名单，你们每年究竟有没有好好贯彻员工体检。

二宫说年初体检了啊，连直#肠都要检查。

樱井噗了口酒，当他没问。

“加班太多确实不好，都没时间玩游戏。”

“理由竟然不是都没时间陪我。”

“你搬家公司找好了吗？”

“哦对，我看上了一款特别好的浴缸，发给你看看。”

“不用，你定就好。”

樱井若有所思：“也就是以后我们家我说了算是吗？”

二宫说：“是啊，一直都是啊。”

樱井眯起眼睛：“我怎么觉得你在骗我？”

二宫咬着杯子，笑意藏在嘴角：“发现了也晚了。”

“好像也没什么损失。”樱井说，“你能跟我相处五年也没抛弃我，对此我已经很感激了。”

“哦。”

二宫咕哝着又说了一句，刚好店里有人在拍手大笑，声音盖过去了。

樱井凑过去问，你刚刚说什么。

二宫摇头：“你的酒没了，我再帮你点一杯。”

樱井看着他，忽而笑了。

他刚刚看见了二宫的口型，幅度很小，那家伙明明说的是我也很感激你。

吃饱喝足，樱井说回去接着收拾行李。结果两人一回家根本懒得动，在那些箱子中间如同特工似的穿行，二宫倒在沙发上，樱井也跟着一起倒下去，压在他背上，一上一下紧紧贴合。

“帮我把茶几上的游戏拿过来。”二宫趴着，只伸出一只手，上上下下晃悠。

樱井拍他屁股：“看把你懒的。”

更懒的还在后面。

二宫平躺在沙发上，游戏屏幕被他凑在眼前。樱井掀开他的衬衫，细细密密吻他的皮肤，吻到肚子那人还一个劲儿地笑。

樱井舒了口气，抬头望他：“二宫和也，太过分了啊。”

二宫挪了只眼睛看他，其实根本遮不住，他耳朵红彤彤的，气定神闲打游戏都是装的。

樱井啪嗒一声合上他的掌机，他倾身吻上二宫的唇，两人唇贴唇相互舔舐，樱井吻得有些用力，二宫嘶了声气，喉口冒了句翔桑。

樱井卸了力，轻轻含着他的唇，一双眼睛灼灼看他。

二宫用手撇了撇他的额发，问：“怎么了？”

樱井顶上他的额头：“没什么，就是觉得，五年实在是太快了。”

“那也挺好的。”

“挺好的？”

“毕竟人生没有多少个五年。”二宫淡淡说，“而我希望未来每一个五年我的生活里都有你。”

樱井震惊。

二宫说完，立刻别过脑袋。

“天呐刚才那句话我应该录下来，你再说一遍。”

“我接着玩游戏了。”

“还玩什么游戏？”樱井乐了，“我大战三百回合的力气都有。”

“……那我收回。”

“二宫先生你太狡猾了，表白的时候能不能先给我打个预防针？”

“那以后你记得事先把胳膊伸过来让我掐一下。”

樱井的一条左臂横在二宫面前：“掐，咬一口也行。”

二宫勾嘴笑了，他挥开樱井的胳膊，反倒认真用目光描摹起樱井。

他要看，樱井当然大大方方给他看，还非常配合地比了个WINK。

二宫看着那些发生在樱井身上较之五年前不一样的变化。

心里数着一二三，这里变了，这里也变了。

樱井的心跳咚咚咚。

这里……没变。

二宫安静下来。

他和樱井的呼吸变得同步。

慢慢地，他昂首，在樱井的唇上吮了一口。

“还是用这个好。”

他笑着说。

……没啥剧情，就差不多end了。


	14. road to glory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 西方海盗文学？反正写得很蛇精病。

海浪震耳，冷风猎猎，暖阳覆进云层，留下一片黯淡光影。

惨白的苍穹下映照出这片卷着滔天巨浪的海域，正值涨潮，掀起的层层浪花便犹如猛兽怪莽，一声又一声发出竭力嘶吼，天色渐变，刹那间却是雷声轰鸣，日头彻底被密集的乌云吞噬殆尽，惊怖的闪电就在这片海域上空狠狠划过，撕开一道血盆巨口。

猩红的船帆在夜色间翻滚鼓动，高高悬起的桅杆颤颤巍巍摇起了弧度，暴雨骤袭，毫不留情肆虐在甲板上，留下一串密集的水滴声，随着船舱被人用力推开，数十人影便冒雨从舱内踏出，在这甲板上分布开来，他们穿着并不似周边城池内的居民装扮，也非捕猎渔民，只是各个腰间配着弯刀，在这暴雨间动作得有条不紊。

昏暗的海域远方，似乎隐隐现出探照灯的光影，或明或暗，交织在海水和雨水间。

这时船舱大门再次被打开，甲板上的人影动作纷纷一滞，即刻让出一条主道，那人见怪不怪，套上栗色牛皮二角帽，漫不经心地踏上甲板，他的神情仍有倦色，似被人从浅眠中惊醒，他眯起眼睛，伴着摇晃的船身打量起暴雨间的海平面，只是他唇角毫无血色，似乎受不了这般剧烈颠簸，右手在空中抬了抬，下一秒间手里就被塞了一架望远镜。

他站在船颠，烈风吹起罩衫，又浸润得湿漉漉，留下一层水迹。

身旁有人朝他走来，那人一副在海上混迹多年的模样，顶着一双八字眉，他抹了抹脸角的雨水，伸手朝前面指了指，说：风向有变，不过并没有影响我们的计划，那艘昨日从杰尼斯城起航的维克二号应该很快就会出现在这片海域了，船长。

被称为船长的青年下意识抬高帽檐，他嘴角噙笑，眼内就荡起微波，他说：维克二号归撒库拉皇室所有，三年前我们看上的那只肥船，也确实是出自杰尼斯城，肥肉上门，自是要好好招待。

他说完将望远镜往身旁那人怀中一塞，自己又在雨中召集起所有人，银光霍霍，晃眼的弯刀在雨中亮起，他就巍巍立于这群人之首。

红色的船帆上画着的黑色骷髅图案慑人而阴怖。

维克二号在暴雨中出现。

苍白的帆布无力地在暴风中翻飞，船上运送的士兵和水手似乎并未意识到即将面临的这场灾难。

他们被这场突来的暴雨影响了航向。

也就在这时，他们发现黑暗中急速朝这方驶来的船影，划开滔天巨浪，稳稳当当地行驶在夜间的公海之上。

他们在看到那面船帆的旗帜之时突然变了脸色，惊慌失措地奔走在甲板内外。

船舱内坐着杰尼斯城撒库拉伊皇室的王室嫡子，他此番出海，是奉着王室皇令，南下与南陆近季王国的堂本一族共商战事，为谋取同盟联手，他不得不带着杰尼斯城最尊贵的珍宝和财物，亲自踏上此番出海之行。

可是他并没想到会在途中遭遇海盗。

他知道南海海盗盛行，尤其是那艘名为城德一号的海盗团伙在海上为非作歹已有好些年头，可那些流传于杰尼斯城内的传说不过是城中居民茶余饭后的温吞闲话，实属捕风捉影，毫无真实性可言。

撒库拉伊皇子是不信的，或者他并不信那个什么令人闻风丧胆的海盗头当真能破开他这船上重重防守。

作为杰尼斯城内最年轻的王室嫡子，他从小并非在宫廷间被人温暖地呵护在手心里，他出生的时候正逢杰尼斯城兵荒马乱的岁月，边境战乱滋事不断，他认识的所有杰出骑士都在那场战乱中丢了性命，他被勒令学习剑法，学习权术，从小就未曾感受过什么温暖亲情，又抑或在那冰冷的宫廷内，他实属难以获得什么真正的亲情，他有这个觉悟，自然也不觉得难过。

本来事情的确如他所料，船上都是力气卓群的士兵，经历过浴血奋战，又怎会轻易败阵于海盗之手，可这场突来的暴雨却让他着实掉以轻心，这些士兵擅于陆战，接触海战也许还当真是头一遭。

眼看那艘荡着红帆的船影愈发靠近，撒库拉伊抽出腰间长剑，也不顾这漫天大雨，踏上甲板似欲与其一战。

士兵们纷纷倾身射出箭羽，漫天的黑影腾起高高的弧线，可又被风势所阻，歪歪扭扭地擦过对方船身。

城德一号丢下几艘小船，跨在小船船头的黑影似乎也朝这边直挺挺放了一箭，那箭羽就直愣愣划过白帆，牢牢定在船头之上。

撒库拉伊蜷缩起瞳孔，那些小船很快游移在维克二号周围，他们动作迅捷，顺着船头朝上猛爬，箭羽击退一些人，可后继而来的黑影又火速攀爬着覆了上来。

那些人剑术也分毫不差，很快在维克二号上掀起一场械斗。

撒库拉伊正欲拔剑，却只觉身旁凌厉的箭羽闪过，他一侧头，那箭羽就在自己颈侧划出一道血痕。

他在漫天大雨内回头。

他看见刚才在海上射箭的那人摘下头顶的牛皮二角帽丢到一边，向后捋了捋额前刘海，露出光洁的额头，他在暴雨中笑起来，手中却是又撑起了另一只箭。

你好。他在雨声中慢慢开口，声音极轻，撒库拉伊却是听得清清楚楚：没想到除了一船黄金，还有个乳臭未干的年轻皇室嫡子，我算了算，这满船黄金大概也没你一个人值钱。

撒库拉伊只觉脖颈间传来一阵血气，那层伤口被雨水抹尽，却是感觉不到一丝疼痛，他沉声问：你是谁？

那人仍是勾起嘴角，琉璃色双眼静得如一摊死水，却又隐隐现出光彩，他说：我是城德一号的船长，尼诺米亚。

后半夜雨停了，巨浪渐平，东边天空启明星骤起。

阳光透过晨雾，将城德一号映得熠熠生辉。昨天的那场冒雨奋战赢得毫不费力，可城德一号甲板上那群水手却是累得困倦连连。他们收获了维克二号上的所有珍宝，转移黄金就花了一夜工夫，更别提万年不动手的船长还硬从维克二号上绑了个人。

尼诺米亚船长将头上那顶牛皮二角帽扣紧，手上拎着一根麻绳，那麻绳的另一端就牢牢地绑在他引以为豪的战利品身上。

他身后那人抿着下唇，眼里却是翻滚着一层浓重的墨色，看其穿着就知是贵族出生，一副自尊心高得上天的模样，却也狼狈地成了城德的俘虏，他眯起眼睛，风刃般锐利的目光就一直落在他前面的海盗头领身上。

尼诺米亚却是全然不在乎，他拉着绳子的手用力向前一拽，身后的贵族先生就差点摔了个底朝天，旁边传来城德水手们的一阵哄笑。

贵族先生咬咬牙，开口说：贼人，你到底想怎么样？

尼诺米亚微微皱了皱眉，他有些不满，踩着皮靴在甲板上走得不紧不慢，他抬头打量了一番面前这位贵族先生的模样，说：刚才黑灯瞎火，还没看清楚你长什么样，现在看起来，确实挺好看的，像个皇子，撒库拉伊，你这么值钱，我也没想好要把你怎么样，只能先绑一绑你，再仔细算算你的身价。

撒库拉伊瞪他一眼，狠狠道：绑架皇族，你就不怕杰尼斯城出兵平了你的海盗窝？

尼诺米亚笑出声，肩膀也跟着抖起来，他嘴角含笑，说：听闻你们撒库拉伊皇室也是动荡连连，边境战事未平，还想献宝拉盟友，可惜盟友没找到，倒把自己的皇子送到海盗窝了，你们都自顾不暇，又有什么能耐来对付我们？

撒库拉伊用力挣扎一番，可绑在手间的麻绳已是将他右手勒出一道血痕，这手法绑得奇特，他竟是分毫挣脱不出。

尼诺米亚拉着他穿过长长的甲板，身边的水手竟也象征性地吹起口哨。

城德一号平稳地迎着海风朝东方行进。

撒库拉伊被关入船舱内昏暗的小货室内，货室内陈放了若干葡萄酒罐，沁人的香味就统统钻进撒库拉伊鼻腔内，刺激得他猛然打起了喷嚏。

他被人重重丢在地上，他蜷缩着坐起身，看到面前那人逆光而站，居高临下地望着自己，半晌后又缓缓俯下身，伸手捏住撒库拉伊的下巴。

对方沉着嗓音，一字一句开口：你最好安分点，这里可不是你的寝殿，而我向来耐性不好，这一秒可以绑你，下一秒也可以杀你。

货室的船舱一合上，漫天黑暗滚滚袭来。随着船只的左右晃荡，撒库拉伊可以清楚地听见浪花拍击船身，鼓噪又汹涌。他努力适应黑暗过后，便开始搜寻身边物件，只是眼下他饥肠辘辘，饿得两眼发昏，着实连逃跑的力气也没有。

这时他听见甲板上传来一阵歌声。

空气中很快就飘来浓郁的肉香，伴随着稀稀落落的掌声和欢呼声，整个甲板都跟着隐隐震颤起来。

撒库拉伊定了定神，却亦觉得是个机会，他弯起右腿，努力去够藏在靴子内的那把银色小匕首，只是他身体并非柔软，费了好些力气，险些把腰给闪了，终究是将那把匕首给掏了出来。

他在黑暗中解开绳索，揉着酸痛的小腿站起来，他小心翼翼地凑到门舱间，门外应是有人守着，他只能搏一搏，于是他故意弄出很大响动，门口立刻传来一阵窸窸窣窣的说话声，之后门舱被推开，撒库拉伊就狠狠用肘在那人脖颈上一击，对方立马应声倒地。

他摇摇晃晃地出门，却有些搞不清方向，只得朝船尾的方向走，天穹明媚，暖阳夺目，撒库拉伊毫不犹豫顺着蜿蜿蜒蜒的楼梯爬上去。

船身这时猛地晃了晃，撒库拉伊抓住船边围栏，朝下探了探，是一望无际又蕴蓝汹涌的海水。

咸湿的味道铺满他的口鼻，他犹豫着要不要跳下去，心里想着就算淹死也比在这群贼窝内受折磨来得强。

他抬脚欲跨，却突然听见身边传来一声细小的叹息。

他蓦地回头，发现身边不远处早已站着一人，那人躬着身子在甲板上穿鱼饵，认真专注，眼睛却是看也没看撒库拉伊，他喃喃自语：没吃饭还能跑这么远。

撒库拉伊动作就滞了滞，在他迟疑的这片刻间，那人已是迅捷地掏出怀中类似口哨的东西，放在嘴边轻轻一吹，诡谲的音调渐渐弥散开来，撒库拉伊一惊，随着对方这一通风报信，刚才还飘荡在船头的歌声戛然而止。

星星点点的脚步声敲击在甲板之上，这下撒库拉伊是没法跑了，他一只手还拽着栏杆，朝下望了望滚滚巨浪，却又被那高度给生生击退，进退两难，只得继续拽着那栏杆做起思想斗争。

尼诺米亚出现的时候他只穿了一件薄薄的罩衫，脸色凝重，他先对着通风报信的八字眉先生点头，说：欧诺，还好我罚你不钓满十条海鱼不准睡觉，否则这家伙要是真跳了海，那我城德一定是要威风扫地了。

撒库拉伊看着对方愈走愈近，他只好吞吞吐吐道：你别过来。

哦？

尼诺米亚扬起眉毛。

你再过来，我就真跳了。

尼诺米亚好笑地抱起肘，眼睛就眯成一条蜂，他慢慢说：真这么想跳？

撒库拉伊一愣，只好将身子朝后倾了倾。

尼诺米亚说：你破坏了我唱歌的雅兴，还威胁我，这两条罪加起来，我的确应该把你丢海里，你既然这么想跳——

他话音未落，就用力推了推撒库拉伊的后背，只听“噗通”一声，撒库拉伊已是被他硬生生推了下去。

尼诺米亚拍了拍手，趴在栏杆上向下望，他看见撒库拉伊挣扎着在海里扑腾了几下，似乎呛了几口水，不断地咳嗽起来，撒库拉伊抹了把脸，恶狠狠地朝上吼道：卑鄙！小人！

尼诺米亚撑起下巴，幽幽地看着他，漫不经心地说：你这么想跳，我自然成全你，你什么时候觉得自己泡够了，什么时候再向我求饶，看我愿不愿意把你救上来。

撒库拉伊转头，没有显露出丝毫要求饶的模样，他蹬着腿在水里划了几下，冰冷的海水刺得他瑟瑟发抖，再加上肠胃空空，他早已没什么力气，他惨白着脸继续在水里僵持着，一个浪花袭来，嘴里就涌满一股咸涩液体。

欧诺皱着八字眉，他轻轻咳了咳嗽，转头说：船长，他好像腿抽筋了。

尼诺米亚怔了怔，他再次探头下去，的确看到撒库拉伊好像一副放弃挣扎的模样，只是脸上痛苦万分，又连连嘶着气，疼得龇牙咧嘴，似有下沉之状，尼诺米亚朝周围人示意：丢根绳子下去。

绳子浸在水里，滑到撒库拉伊脸边，可他就是不愿伸手去够，宁愿继续溺着也不屈服，硬撑着要将视死如归的戏码进行到底。

欧诺八字眉越拧越紧：船长，他好像要沉下去了，要是你把人家给淹死了，你要拿什么去换黄金呢？

这话句句珠玑，说得尼诺米亚船长脸上一凛。

之后他也不顾什么船长身份，双腿越过栏杆，纵身一跃，如同游鱼般轻巧地跳入蔚蓝的深海之中。

这下城德的水手各个吓了一大跳，纷纷把绳子和救生圈朝下丢。

尼诺米亚在水里潜了一会，待他一个猛力出水，已是扶着撒库拉伊的肩头牢牢抓住面前最近的那根绳子，他微微喘了喘气，看见撒库拉伊唇角苍白，的确是溺水状态，紧闭着双眼一动不动，唯有睫毛微颤，仿佛正在经历一场噩梦侵袭。

尼诺米亚甩了甩头上的水珠，他用脚踢了踢被放平在甲板上失去意识的撒库拉伊。

欧诺无奈地摇摇头：船长，他好像溺水了，你应该——

你闭嘴。

尼诺米亚不太高兴。

他缓缓蹲下身，湿淋淋的罩衫紧贴在他前胸后背上，冷得他也忍不住一阵哆嗦。他伸出手又在撒库拉伊脸上用力拍了好些下，撒库拉伊鼻腔内哼哼了几声，却是没有复苏迹象。

尼诺米亚开始犹豫。

琥珀色的双眼内还映着粼粼波光，他哑着嗓音开口：全员转身，不许看。

城德一号的水手们纷纷一愣，似乎没太明白船长大人这句话的意思。

欧诺却是心领神会，他用手挡着眼睛，食指中指微微张开露出一条缝，他招呼其他人：没听见吗？船长让你们转身不许看，看了长针眼的啊。

伴随着众人齐刷刷的转身动作，尼诺米亚船长英勇地倾身而下，逮着撒库拉伊的下巴，深吸一口气后便立刻覆上对方冰凉的嘴唇，动作行云流水，一气呵成。

前额发荡下来，又顺了几颗水珠，那些水珠交融在唇齿相连间，两人嘴唇都凉得彻骨，尼诺米亚轻轻吹了几口气，却是感受到黏在自己嘴上的那两瓣唇似乎轻轻撅了撅，仿佛在回应自己的这般救助。

撒库拉伊醒来的时候发现自己并没有再次身处小黑屋内。

他喉咙还如火烧，咸涩的感觉减退了些，可仍是渴得厉害，好像还有点着凉，他身上盖着一层薄毯，闻起来有海风的味道。

他刚才做了一个特别美好的梦。

梦里他吃到了香喷喷的樱桃酒小羊排，汁水溢了满口，柔软得像在心尖化开，暖融融的滑嫩口感就包裹在嘴唇周围，仿佛知道是梦，忍不住多吃了好几口。他努力睁开眼睛，试图回想起樱桃酒小羊排的味道，舌尖触及牙关，好像是破了皮，有点疼。

他已经饿到头昏眼花了，船身行得不稳，似乎又快起风，他撑着那硬邦邦的木板床起身，发现身上也被换了干净的衣服，没有那身贵族行头的修饰，他眼下竟然也穿起了城德的水手服，皱巴巴的领口挠得他异常不舒服，他掀开薄毯下床，发现窗外漆黑一片，竟连月亮也没有。

他推开门，夜风细细密密地裹进他的衣袖里，他瑟缩着脖子走出去，外面没人看着，他觉得奇怪，又回头打量了下舱内，发现墙上挂着那顶熟悉的牛皮二角帽，这才惊觉意识到是谁的房间。

舱外那段狭小的回廊尽头处传来响动。

撒库拉伊眯着眼睛朝那黑影走过去。

那人趴在栏杆上，整个脑袋陷下去，像在睡觉，衣袖被烈风吹得鼓动，撒库拉伊皱了皱眉，他顿时就想转头离开，可是饥肠辘辘的肚子还是及时出卖了他，那声迸发在他腹间的响动惊扰醒了面前这人。

尼诺米亚晃了晃脑袋，摇摇欲坠般起身，黑暗中竟映起他那张没有血色的脸。

他说：看见我就跑，我会吃了你？

撒库拉伊没好气地回：我也不怕再被你丢进海里一次。

尼诺米亚抿起苍白的下唇无力地笑了笑，他看起来的确不太好，之前那股雷厉风行的劲头都隐没得毫无踪迹可寻，他说：再你被淹死之前，肯定也早被饿死了。

撒库拉伊指了指身上那件诡异构造的衣服：我自己的衣服呢？

丢了。

撒库拉伊瞪大眼：丢了？

不过把上面的几颗钻石抠下来再丢的，为了让你不那么起眼，我只能这么做，你要知道邻近海域内还有不少海盗，盯着城德的人太多，我不得不小心。

撒库拉伊冷下脸：你们就靠着打家劫舍过活，杀人放火，作恶多端，也不怕哪日遭报应。

尼诺米亚突然笑出声：报应？

他瞳孔缩了缩：从我当上城德一号的船长开始，就知道自己没有退路，我不像你们杰尼斯城里的人假惺惺，你知道吗，城德一号船上很多人都是你们杰尼斯城的城民，他们甘愿沦为海盗也不愿受你们皇室制裁，你们那些恶劣的作为，罄竹难书，说起遭报应，还不知道谁是第一个。

撒库拉伊愣了愣，他暗自握了握拳，却又想不出什么话来和他理论，或许他们本就并非同一阵线，价值观差异天翻地覆，他眼下落在海盗手里，确是占不了什么优势，激怒城德一号的船长也并不会为他带来什么好处——尤其在他有过被丢进海里的经历过后。

尼诺米亚却突然咳嗽起来，他俯身喘了几口气，又气急败坏地揉了揉太阳穴，撒库拉伊眼尖，他蓦然开口：——你晕船？

尼诺米亚脸色一僵，他不太自然地朝后退了退：那又怎样？

撒库拉伊觉得好笑：你身为城德一号船长，又是临近海域内的海盗头，常年海上漂泊，见过不少阵仗，你——你居然晕船？

尼诺米亚脸有怒色：谁说我常年海上漂泊，见过不少阵仗的？

撒库拉伊悻悻地说：杰尼斯城里的人都这么说。

尼诺米亚边咳嗽边力争：谁规定船长不能晕船的？

撒库拉伊耸耸肩：是没这规定，我只是个人觉得意外罢了——

他话音未毕，却看见尼诺米亚似是撑不住，抚着冰冷的栏杆朝下干呕起来，他整个人缩在栏杆上看起来身影单薄，凛凛威风荡然无存，撒库拉伊有些犹豫，他说：要帮你叫人吗？

可是尼诺米亚突然伸手拽住他手腕，并没用力，指尖凉得透骨，他抬头对上撒库拉伊的眼：你少骗我，想逃，靠这种方法也逃不了。

撒库拉伊却反扣住他的胳膊，眼内雾霭飘渺，他说：就凭你现在这个状态，我要是真逃，你拦得住我？

尼诺米亚却突然凑近他，目光如炬，他一字一句地说：不许逃。

撒库拉伊脸上一愣。

尼诺米亚说完这几句话已是力气丧了大半，之后直挺挺地向前一倒，额头就不偏不倚地扣在撒库拉伊肩头，差点滑下去，撒库拉伊下意识伸手揽住他。

远处巡班的欧诺提着盏小油灯，朝着船长房间照了照，顿觉大惊失色，他想怪不得船长大人白天从水里出来之后就一个人神色不宁，说起话来也失了平时的利索劲，他不知道原因，可眼下看了看在黑暗里抱的缠缠绵绵的两人，好像就有那么几分了解情况了。

他在夜色里笑了笑，又拎着那盏忽明忽暗的小油灯往回走去。

撒库拉伊听到肩头那人传来一阵平和的呼吸，热气吞吐，挠得撒库拉伊痒痒的，可对方整个身子靠过来，撒库拉伊一只手撑不住，另一只手就抓住对方背脊，尼诺米亚似乎靠得挺舒服，又朝撒库拉伊的颈窝蹭了蹭，。

撒库拉伊低头看了看闭紧双眼的尼诺米亚。

对方眼皮还在不安地跃动，双唇微翕，伴随着几口吞咽，喉结翻涌，撒库拉伊脸上一烧，他突然又想起自己做的那个梦，以及梦里的樱桃酒小羊排。

最后他连拖带运地把晕船状态的尼诺米亚弄回了舱内，还没把对方丢上床板，船身又被巨浪掀得震了好些下，两人就双双摔在那硬邦邦的床板上。

撒库拉伊下巴磕在床板上，疼得他闷哼一声，尼诺米亚船长被他这么一动作压在身下。

他还没来得及龇牙咧嘴嘶出几口凉气，却发现身下的尼诺米亚蓦然睁开眼。

尼诺米亚平静地开口：你要干什么？

撒库拉伊的手还垫在尼诺米亚后脑勺后面，此时也被撞得一阵酥麻，他不自在地想起身，尼诺米亚却一把拉住他垫在自己后脑上的手，他又问：撒库拉伊皇子，你要干什么？

撒库拉伊吞吞吐吐说：暗、暗杀你。

哈？

撒库拉伊大言不惭：正想着现在时千载难逢的机会，擒贼先擒王，先杀了你再说。

尼诺米亚抿起下唇：哦？你把我从船舱外拖到床上，又把我压在身下，你倒是说说看，你预备怎么杀我？

撒库拉伊左右望了望，突然发现自己当时逃跑割断绳索的小匕首正静静地躺在床板边上，他腾出另一只手将那银晃晃的匕首够了过来，抵在尼诺米亚脖子上，说：这、这样。

尼诺米亚仍是毫无惧意，他死死地盯着撒库拉伊的眼睛，他淡淡说：你要杀我，大可趁着刚才我不省人事的时候下手，可惜你心软，白白错过这个机会。

撒库拉伊怔了怔。

尼诺米亚下一秒间却是完全恢复成平日里的战斗满级状态，他逮着撒库拉伊握着匕首的那双手的关节用力一捏，撒库拉伊手上便卸了力，他伸腿踹撒库拉伊腹间，再拽着撒库拉伊的胳膊将对方猛力翻了一转，将其狠狠压在身下。

撒库拉伊只觉脖间一亮，那柄匕首已经换位，正凉悠悠地凑在自己颈向间的动脉上。

尼诺米亚跨在在他身上，微微俯身，笑着说：现在你说说，你还要怎么杀我？

撒库拉伊干脆凛然缴械，他说：反正落在你手上，我也没打算能活着回去，你要杀就杀。

尼诺米亚凑近他鼻尖，眨了眨眼，轻声说：——我不杀你。

撒库拉伊愣着看他。

尼诺米亚抬手拿起那匕首打量了一番，匕首柄上刻着一行娟秀的文字，他喃喃道：——sho？

他看向撒库拉伊：你的名字？

撒库拉伊别过脑袋不愿回答。

尼诺米亚却也不恼不气，他若有所思地点点头，又像孩童般笑起来：既然我知道了你的名字，你也可以知道我的名字，免得他日你若真死于我手，竟不知道是谁下的手。

他将那匕首丢下床，金属碰击木板发出一阵沉重闷响。

尼诺米亚缓缓俯身，额发扫过撒库拉伊嘴角。

他对着撒库拉伊的耳蜗，沉着声音慢慢说：——Kazu。

夜还很长。  
轻晃的船身伴随着海浪敲击行得并不稳妥，桌上的油灯发出沉重的移位声。  
尼诺米亚咬了咬下唇，终是将那匕首揣进自己怀中，他扶着桌子从兜中掏出几枚白色药片，就着桌上的凉水咕嘟咕嘟喝了下去，他坐在桌边，抬头看见撒库拉伊扯着自己那件并不合身的水手服直起身子，有些尴尬地盯过来。  
尼诺米亚瞧他捂着自己肚子，当下猜透几分，他撑起下巴问：饿了？  
撒库拉伊不说话，只是不自在地摸了摸耳垂。  
  
啧。尼诺米亚吃了晕船药神色缓了许多，他挠着脑袋在旁边的柜子里寻了起来，窸窸窣窣找了半天，终于扯出一个裹得皱皱巴巴的油纸袋，他将那油纸袋在撒库拉伊面前展开：喏。  
  
撒库拉伊皱起眉头，看着那油纸袋内黑黝黝的几块肉干。  
  
尼诺米亚哼了哼：这里不比你那宫殿，你想吃的喜欢吃的都没有，海上行走，我们吃的不是美味，管饱就行，你是我的俘虏，别说我虐待你，饿死了可就不值钱了。  
撒库拉伊嘟囔了一句：反正你都把我往水里丢了，还有什么做不出来的？  
  
尼诺米亚对着他眨了眨眼，说：在你之前我也抓过不少俘虏，什么王子公主，大臣将军，到头来刀架在脖子上，还不是把什么身份都丢了，贪生怕死。我们不过混迹于海域，都是为了生存，在你们眼里，我们就当真是十恶不做的歹人？  
  
撒库拉伊还想争辩几句，尼诺米亚却是拽起了倒挂在舱顶的挂绳，随着他朝下一拉，叮叮当当的铃铛声便顺着回廊传了出去，很快一阵细密的脚步声在门外响起。  
  
把他带回去。  
尼诺米亚平静地说，他想了想，又加了句：每天记得给他喂饭。  
  
欧诺站在门口，挠着头，不太明白状况，可他一向难以揣测船长大人作何感想，他加入城德一号算来也有些年头，开始这城德一号并没现在这般风光，人手也少，在海域上常遭同行欺负。这些年大风大浪也遇过不少，海战械斗，在刀尖上舔血，在枪眼下生存，反正尼诺米亚船长眉头也不皱，带着他们过了一个又一个坎，他们彼此肝胆相照，是最亲密的同伴。  
城德一号还有些新加入的同伴才不过十来岁，都是无家可归的少年，只是拥有着一双和船长大人如出一辙的眼神，锐利，凉薄，不掺私情，懂得自己该做什么。  
  
这次袭击杰尼斯城皇族船队的计划是尼诺米亚半个月前便拟好的主意，欧诺很久不见自家船长眼神放光，如同看见黄金白银，野心勃勃，熠熠生辉。  
他说此次掠夺的除却维克二号船上的金银财物，还必须要拿下个人。  
欧诺问是谁。  
尼诺米亚只笑不语。  
  
眼下欧诺当然知道尼诺米亚船长口中所说那人是谁。  
  
他正在细究，却不料不远的海域之上蓦然炸亮一枚烟火。  
  
  
尼诺米亚推门，他举起望远镜，神色凛然，他说：是虎龙船队的那帮家伙。  
虎龙？  
欧诺没反应过来：是欧卡达？  
尼诺米亚“嗯”了一声：维克二号这次出海，引起注意的并不止我们城德，欧卡达一定也得到了消息。  
  
这么说，他们是来抢财的？  
  
尼诺米亚眯起眼：也不一定，说不准也是来抢人。  
  
抢撒库拉伊王子？  
  
尼诺米亚冷冷道：是人都知道绑了他能大赚一笔，又是杰尼斯王室的嫡子，比起以往的那些富商贵公子，值钱多了。  
  
那我们怎么办？  
欧诺皱眉：我们兵力与欧卡达有差距，硬拼，没好处。  
  
尼诺米亚闭眼，低头扶额思忖。海平线上腾起浑圆日头，惊涛激涌，视线内隐隐约约出现一只船影，在朝阳下稳稳当当地朝这方驶来。  
  
你说——  
尼诺米亚沉声道：撒库拉伊王室只有王子，是么？  
  
欧诺不明白他所言何意，只是看到自家船长嘴角噙笑，他转头拍起欧诺肩膀：你去仓库找找。  
  
找什么？  
  
上次我们劫的那个卖西洋绸缎的商船，所剩存货是不是还留在仓库内，记得挑件最好看的。  
  
  
撒库拉伊暗自在小黑舱睡了一会儿，却因为手脚被缚，酥麻感遍布全身。  
  
他刚吃了些东西总算好受些，只是那把防身的刀被尼诺米亚拿了去，唯一的武器也离了身，在这艘贼船上就如同一头待宰羔羊，什么也不能做。  
他不知道尼诺米亚最终会把他带到哪里去，以往他所得知那些海盗绑人，即便收得赎金，将人放回去的几率却也是微乎其微，在这片无人管辖的海域之上，他们便是这头顶的一片天，为所欲为，毫无章法。  
  
他正欲挪挪身子朝墙边靠靠，突然听见大门传来开锁声。  
他警惕地看着四五个水手推门而入，晨光下看不清模样，随着水手将大门敞开，那阵熟悉的皮靴声惊入他耳。  
水手手里拎着一件衣服，樱花色的淡粉连裙，上面还镶着密密麻麻的细小钻石，闪烁非常。  
尼诺米亚咂嘴，他说：给他换上。  
  
撒库拉伊瞪大双眼：换什么？  
尼诺米亚在他面前蹲下，将昨夜从撒库拉伊身上抢走的匕首摊在掌心里把玩，他说：除了我，还有不少人想抓你。  
撒库拉伊恶狠狠地盯着他。  
可是他们只知道杰尼斯城有个英俊多金的王室嫡子，可是却不知道杰尼斯城里还有个漂亮可人的温柔王妃。  
撒库拉伊脸上一僵，他朝后缩了几步：尼诺米亚，你要是给我换，我一定杀了你。  
  
尼诺米亚叹了口气：你若不换，那虎龙船队的人抓了你，可没我对你这么好，指不定喂你一顿鞭子，再饿你个十天半个月，看你还有没有精神耍嘴皮子。  
  
撒库拉伊抿紧下唇：总之我不换。  
话音刚毕，窗外半空中又腾现出几枚烟火嗡嗡的乍响开来。  
  
来不及了。尼诺米亚招呼旁人：利索点，该干嘛干嘛，五分钟后带他来甲板。  
  
  
  
  
远处桅杆上飘荡的虎龙旗帜愈发惹眼，虎龙船队整体船只比城德一号大上两倍，而甲板上水手各个亦是武器精良，有备而来，欧卡达举着望远镜，右脚踏在栏杆间，鹰一般锋利的眼光便立即扫视了过来。  
  
尼诺米亚迎风而立，他看见那船队越离越近，欧卡达放下望远镜，对着尼诺米亚轻轻笑起来，只是笑容浮于表面，背后却是藏着霍霍刀光。  
  
好久不见了，kazu。  
欧卡达静静看着他：你还好吗？  
  
尼诺米亚却是没笑：混混度日，和过去没什么区别。  
  
是吗？  
欧卡达抱肘，舒了口气：听说你前几天在杰尼斯地界上劫了条船。  
  
这海域上那么多同行，杰尼斯地界上的商船海舰每日来回过百，我就算劫了其中一条，也犯不上你兴师动众来过问我吧？  
他这话一出，欧卡达身后的一行水手便不友好地将黑枪做了个上膛的动作。  
  
尼诺米亚身后的水手也跟着纷纷上膛。  
欧卡达抬手，让身后人缓缓。  
他说：杰尼斯城的皇家船号，维克二号，是你动的手吗？  
  
尼诺米亚思索了一阵，有些迷茫：皇室的船，我还没胆子动。  
  
欧卡达盯着他，继续问：维克二号船上坐的是杰尼斯城皇族撒库拉伊皇室嫡子，我收到消息，人在你手上。  
  
尼诺米亚咧嘴笑了，刘海荡在眉眼，他说：我的确劫了人。  
欧卡达眼神一滞。  
  
不过可不是什么皇室嫡子。他说：我劫的可是位王妃。  
  
王妃？  
  
尼诺米亚身后船舱门被重重打开。  
几位水手扶着一个人影缓缓出现，那人满头金发波浪卷，穿着富丽的粉色绸缎蓬蓬裙，身线姣好，只是一直低着头走得踉踉跄跄，那脚下的高跟鞋踩着船舱木板发出清脆鸣响，那人似乎站得不稳，几步便扭了脚，差点扑地，尼诺米亚眼疾手快，扶住那人肩膀。  
  
撒库拉伊暗自闭眼，脸色惨白，心里大概已经不止一遍将眼前这人千刀万剐。  
  
尼诺米亚揽着他的腰，扬声对欧卡达道：这位是近季王国的长公主，近日被那堂本一族钦点下嫁撒库拉伊皇室为妃，可好巧不巧，我见这王妃生得俏，就起了私心，前些日去抢婚，把她给抢了过来。  
欧卡达神色僵滞：这么多年，从没见你身边有女人，我以为你不会动这门子心思。  
尼诺米亚好笑地看他：不动心思，那是因为没遇见喜欢的。  
他扣紧撒库拉伊的腰侧，又将他的脑袋按在自己肩膀上，他朝欧卡达大言不惭道：我喜欢她，去抢婚，不过是因为想让她当我的人，一辈子留在我身边。说起来我也是个肤浅的人，食饱衣暖的时候，自然会想想这些事情。  
撒库拉伊在一旁抖了三抖，显然对这信息量有些傻眼。  
  
欧卡达面上疑色未减，他冷静道：近季王国的长公主，那是该好好瞧瞧，尼诺米亚船长，可否让我也饱上眼福，一睹这王妃真容。  
尼诺米亚这下不依，将撒库拉伊掉了个身子搂在怀里，他朝欧卡达冷眼道：那可不行，我喜欢的人，自然只能我来瞧，要是你也喜欢上她，要跟我抢怎么办？  
欧卡达脖颈青筋微露：尼诺米亚，你别得寸进尺，论战力，你没有胜算。  
  
你们虎龙做的大，在这海域上是龙头，灭我们一个小小的城德，自然不在话下。  
尼诺米亚轻描淡写地说：不过万事讲一个道理，遵一个规矩，这片海域你们就算一方独大，可若其他同行得知你们这般霸王行径，恐怕不会服气。  
  
欧卡达瞳孔骤缩：你威胁我？  
  
尼诺米亚微微笑道：不敢。你若真觉得我劫了维克二号，自可派人上船来搜。  
  
欧卡达死死看着他。  
两人目光在海浪间碰撞。  
  
也不知过了多久，欧卡达神色渐缓，他对尼诺米亚说：你若今日碰上的是虎龙的那嘎瑟，他定不会放过你。  
  
可我碰上的是你。  
  
欧卡达沉脸，他转头，命人掉头开船：我们走。  
  
  
  
  
  
城德水手各个大舒一口气，欧诺也难得紧张一把，他见虎龙的人愈走愈远，这才放下心来。  
可他转头，看见尼诺米亚还抱着撒库拉伊不撒手。  
甚至双手还不安分地游走在对方背脊间，将那粉色蓬蓬裙身后滑下的拉链轻轻朝上划了划。

狂风急骤，天气变得异常恶劣。  
  
好在尼诺米亚船长知道快变天，过了今晚定是暴风来袭。于是他特地改了航向，傍晚前到达近季边垂，降了桅杆换上商队旗帜，停驻港口，这场暴风雨来势汹汹，恐怕他们未来三日都不易出航。  
  
尼诺米亚摆正他的牛角帽，心有余悸地摸了摸嘴角上的伤口。  
他晕船，靠岸后自然一刻不愿在船上多待，两下便不见人影，欧诺站在甲板上看着来回商队搬货卸货，而城德水手亦是脱下罩衫换上普通商服，伪装得像模像样。  
  
昨夜摆平虎龙的船队，欧诺本以为相安无事，却不想大半夜甲板上骚动不小。他提着小油灯，跌跌撞撞地跑到甲板上一瞧，便见尼诺米亚和撒库拉伊手里各方执着剑站得岿然不动。  
  
只是自家船长大人脸上带笑，丝毫没将眼前这场械斗放在眼里。而撒库拉伊竟仍然穿着那身王妃服，假发被他摘了，高跟鞋也被他踢了，着实不伦不类，他光着脚举起剑，眼里燃着不知名的怒火。  
  
尼诺米亚讪笑说：我是情急之下才出此下策，本以为你不情愿，可你演得不是也很配合吗？你既然不愿意被虎龙的人带走，就对我说话客气一点，不要动不动动刀动枪。  
  
撒库拉伊脸上一滞，他瞪眼道：谁配合你了？当时你故意给我嘴上贴了胶布，我连话都说不出来，假发还那么重，压得我头昏眼花，我管你虎龙还是城德，反正都是海盗窝，总有一天我都把你们一窝端了！  
  
尼诺米亚笑得垂下身：好，我等着。  
  
撒库拉伊却觉得对方这话是在嘲笑他，立刻抡起手上那把银光宝剑，两人在甲板上比划起来。  
  
撒库拉伊平日所习的那些宫廷剑术，刻板僵直，无法变通，哪里是纵横海域数载的海盗头目对手，前后不过十来招，随着撒库拉伊手上那柄剑咣当一声落地，尼诺米亚的剑尖便距离撒库拉伊脖间的大动脉只差一寸远。  
  
撒库拉伊板着脸：你杀了我，你最好杀了我。  
尼诺米亚扬起眉毛：你不过认为穿这身王妃服有辱你撒库拉伊皇室嫡子的威名，可是我倒觉得，挺好看的。  
  
撒库拉伊脸上青一阵白一阵，他咬牙道：王妃也就算了，抢婚又是怎么回事？  
尼诺米亚表情无辜，他径自摸了摸鼻子，悻悻道：嗯，抢婚这话的确是我胡诌，不过——我说的也并非全是谎话。  
撒库拉伊沉下脸，他说：什么意思？  
  
尼诺米亚竟有些不好意思，他挠挠头，说起话来也断断续续：就是，把你抢过来，待在我身边，过一辈子，这件事。  
撒库拉伊这下愣傻了，他瞪大双眼：你看清楚，我不是王妃。  
尼诺米亚嫌他烦：我当然知道。  
那你——  
尼诺米亚伸手推了把他的脸：你这人没意思，我话都说到这份上了，你还要我怎么样？  
  
我——  
撒库拉伊朝后退了一步，可裙摆下方太长，脚后跟扯着裙角，重心就不知道歪到哪里去了。  
  
尼诺米亚船长反应迅速，逮着撒库拉伊胳膊，本是好心好意拉他一把，可撒库拉伊还想着刚刚那些话，有些火气上头，当下竟也顺手朝尼诺米亚嘴角挥了一拳。  
  
尼诺米亚一怔，他用舌头顶了顶嘴角，似乎见了血。  
欧诺觉得不妙，知道这画面是暴风雨来袭的前夕预警。  
  
果不其然尼诺米亚气得暴跳如雷，冲过去便冲着撒库拉伊肚子击了一肘小腿踹了一脚，又拽着对方脸颊往外拉了半天，嘴上骂道：好你个撒库拉伊！老子是说喜欢你！怎么着也是我欺负你，你还对我动起手了？  
  
两人扭打成一团，撒库拉伊那身王妃裙尺寸有些偏大，加上他肩膀弧度有些异于常人，当下便滑下一半，露出坚实胸膛，外加有棱有角的肌肉曲线，白花花地晃在尼诺米亚面前。  
撒库拉伊还不自知，只顾着防御，却不料尼诺米亚盯着那肌肉线条，又看看自己腹间，对比之下，竟不自觉地红了脸。  
  
欧诺捂眼，觉得这景象太美，跟画似的，他看不下去了。  
  
  
翌日欧诺趁船长大人外出本好心好意想去给撒库拉伊送午饭，可走到门前看见撒库拉伊一个人蹲在角落里发呆，身上王妃服脱是脱了，脖子上还留着几道伤口，外带牙印（？）一般的谜样痕迹，放在旁边的早已凉掉热气的早饭他居然一动没动。  
  
欧诺有点震惊，之前那个风卷残云残羹不剩的撒库拉伊居然把吃饭头等大事放到发呆之后，这说明能让撒库拉伊发呆发这么久的人，也够了不起了。  
欧诺掂量着手里的鸡腿，决定还是留给城德的小伙们当下酒菜长身体吧，他们正处青春期，三大营养素都在需求量峰值点。  
  
  
这座邻近近季王国的临海小镇傍晚放起了烟花。  
也不知是什么日子，琴声过耳，欢呼如浪潮，撒库拉伊躺在陈列的酒桶间闻着酒香，细细听着歌声。  
他想起杰尼斯城很久没放过烟火，这些年头战事吃紧，整座城池举目疮痍，再无昔日繁景。他虽作为王室嫡长子，却并没给这片土地带来光明。他此番向近季王国求盟，只是带着一番侥幸心理，可这妄想还未达成，便在路上遇了意外。  
以前他以为在这海上为虎作伥的盗贼，定是心肠阴毒，不择手段，他落在海盗手里，准不会有什么好果子吃。  
  
可撒库拉伊不知该如何去定义尼诺米亚这个人。  
说他是海盗，讲出来的话做出来的事又实属与海盗大相径庭；说他不是海盗，可他的的确确带领这城德上下百人在海域上纵横数年，年纪虽轻，剑术却一点不含糊，即便晕船，该做出头领风范之时便立刻独当一面，颇有担当。  
  
撒库拉伊觉得自己，竟开始羡慕这样的人生。  
无须顾虑周遭，也不用在那宫廷斗争中辗转沉浮。  
只为随心。  
  
只求真心。  
  
  
只是他不能这么想。  
  
他必须要回去。  
  
  
撒库拉伊望着地上那件皱皱巴巴的王妃服，若有所思起来。  
  
——门便是在这时被用力推开的。  
撒库拉伊一惊，本能站起，无奈腿上缚的绳索太过紧致，他又摇摇晃晃地撞倒在葡萄酒罐前，引起一阵巨大的移位声。  
  
尼诺米亚双手背在后面，踩着月光走进来。  
  
他好像喝了点酒，但神色清醒，并没醉，只是清灵双目像淌着湾静谧的湖水，舱内无光，只剩斑点月色。  
尼诺米亚小心翼翼地走过来，在撒库拉伊面前倾身，他小声说：告诉你一件事。  
撒库拉伊怔了怔：什么事？  
  
我啊，刚刚去赌坊赌钱，运气不错，赢了钱便去买酒喝。喝酒的时候旁边坐了个从东方来的外国人，他说，在他们的国度，今天是个好日子。  
  
什么好日子？  
  
叫七夕，故事有点复杂，我也没听懂，隐约知道，是给情人过的节。  
  
撒库拉伊有点懵，他对着尼诺米亚眨了眨眼：情人？  
  
尼诺米亚慢慢蹲下，鼻尖凑过去，嘴唇吐出热气，带着清香的酒味，他的声音很难以言喻，仿佛带上一层奇怪的魔力，听得人浑身战栗。  
  
他又重复了一遍：情人。  
他伸手，从身后变了朵玫瑰出来，他说：给情人的。  
  
撒库拉伊瞪眼，脸上又烧起来，他别开脑袋：别闹。  
  
尼诺米亚摇头：谁闹了？  
  
谁是你情人？  
  
嗯，我玫瑰送谁，谁就是我的情人。  
  
撒库拉伊刚想回驳，手上绳索被解开，那朵玫瑰硬生生塞在自己手里，茎秆上还带着刺，尼诺米亚捏着他的手心，似乎用了力，那些细密入针的黑刺转瞬没入血肉，蔓延出星星点点的痛楚。  
  
撒库拉伊皱眉，他抬头看着尼诺米亚，有些迟疑：尼、尼诺。  
  
我不是告诉过你我的名字。  
尼诺米亚另一只手扶住他的肩膀，在往前一靠竟顺势坐在他腿上，握着玫瑰的手缓缓松开，尼诺米亚轻轻扣上去，手心的血迹相互蹭合。  
  
撒库拉伊默不作声，坐在他怀中的人体温烫得惊人，不过也许是喝了点酒的缘故，整张脸如沐桃花，绯红欲滴。  
尼诺米亚下身蹭了蹭，撒库拉伊鼻腔立即闷哼出声。  
  
尼诺米亚仿佛有些满意，环过撒库拉伊双手在自己腰侧扣紧，鼻尖摩着他的眼角，他的眉梢，他的脸侧，他的耳蜗，他的脖颈，紧跟其后的嘴唇半翕，落下轻如蝉翼的吻。  
撒库拉伊呼吸变得不稳。  
他抽出手，阻止住尼诺米亚的动作。  
  
两人嘴唇近在咫尺。  
  
尼诺米亚抿嘴笑了，他叫道：sho。  
声音很低很细，却仍是听得一清二楚。  
  
撒库拉伊眼睛亮了亮。  
也不知过了多久。  
  
直到本能直觉战胜一切心理防线的时候。  
  
撒库拉伊掰过尼诺米亚下巴，狠狠覆上对方两片唇瓣。  
  
一触即发。  
  
从深吻开始。

屋内很黑，两人叠倒在葡萄酒罐前，月影幢幢，暗光浮动。  
地上又硬又冷，尼诺米亚自然不愿吃这个亏，先行占了个上位，掐着撒库拉伊的腰，咬着撒库拉伊的嘴巴，勾住舌头，顶至喉腔。撒库拉伊也未曾拦他，只是捧着他的下巴，两人嘴唇黏合，水声鼓动在耳膜，尼诺米亚一直睁着眼，眼内的确染着欲色，可越过这层温润的目光，视角着落点，仿佛企及到了更远的地方。  
  
  
他想起自己还没当上海盗之前，漂泊不定，四海为家。一身练家子都是在摸爬滚打的泥泞中自然学会的，受过不少伤，也捱过不少苦，每日为生活烦忧，未蹭体尝过什么情，也没喜欢过谁。  
他还记得自己第一次去杰尼斯城的事。  
那时杰尼斯城八街九陌，华灯璀璨，石壁盘桓而上，能看见层层叠叠的宫墙。  
杰尼斯城打了胜仗，皇室大赦全城，锣鼓喧天，城内流浪汉亦是得到照顾，杰尼斯城皇室嫡子亲自出城发放食物，长长的队伍排至街尾。  
尼诺米亚那会儿身后只有两个小弟，离他海盗事业遥不可及。赤岩白尾两个小弟见着有能吃白食的机会，一股脑便挤进人潮里。  
他去寻那两个兔崽子，推搡着人流朝前涌。  
  
结果也不知钻了个什么空子，硬生生跑到队首的位置。  
他那时的头发很长，一头黑发上发箍了条发带，白色罩衫拖在脚底，行走分外艰难，他看见面前煮着大锅麦片粥，排队的人都能领上一碗。他愣在原地，还没反应过来，手上便被塞了个碗。  
他抬头，面前那人穿得珠光宝气，赤色上袍胸口还镶着银色钻石，闪得尼诺米亚有些睁不开眼。他想他的确是先对那钻石上了心，才又挪了挪目光，打量起眼前这人的模样。  
结果手上被塞了两个碗，那人用勺子舀了两大瓢，热腾腾的白气扑了尼诺米亚满脸。  
那人说：别心急，我送你两碗。  
  
他想雪中送炭的滋味总是让人记忆深刻。  
而有时雪中送炭也不失为一见钟情的好理由。  
  
虽然只是两碗麦片粥，可在尼诺米亚二十载人生中，似乎并没有这样接受过谁人的帮助，他自幼孤苦，可他也并非悲观之人。人生在世，命由天定，路却是要靠自己走。  
  
  
赤岩白尾回来的时候看见尼诺米亚坐在街边喝粥，整个人没精打采。  
那晚杰尼斯城烟花一直放到天明。  
而撒库拉伊站在城墙之上，朝着下方簇拥过来的人群挥起手来。  
他旁边还站着一位身着华服的绝色佳人，端庄贤淑，右手轻轻挽过撒库拉伊右臂。  
  
尼诺米亚遥遥看着他，他们之间隔着一座坚硬的石墙。  
  
那晚过后，尼诺米亚把他那头诡异的长发剪了。  
他站在码头边，闻着咸湿的海风，做了个决定。  
  
既然这道石墙是无法逾越的鸿沟，那他便等一个时机。  
等待墙那头的人自己越过来。  
  
直到吉尼斯城战败，撒库拉伊皇室为求盟国相助而献宝出海。  
尼诺米亚知道，自己要的这个时机，算是来了。  
  
  
  
他在黑暗中这么想着，却不料被人用力翻身按倒在地。  
  
尼诺米亚摸了摸被撞疼的额角，还没等他骂出声，那人按着他的腰死命顶弄，终究将他口中的几句骂音化作旖旎春水，飘入耳畔，撩拨得更甚。  
尼诺米亚罩衫是被人一把扯开，扣子哐哐当当掉了一地，而覆上他胸口的那双手指捏着他的乳珠，指甲修剪的很干净，温柔的动作在指尖融化开来。  
  
撒库拉伊俯身去亲他，双手却是将他膝盖并得更开，冲撞得又狠又毒，耳边浪潮滚滚，翻云覆雨，销魂蚀人。  
尼诺米亚只觉眼前一片金光，他仰头一口咬上撒库拉伊肩膀，用舌头一圈又一圈打着旋儿，撒库拉伊扣着对方的脖子，却是一把将尼诺米亚拎起，下一瞬间放倒在葡萄酒罐上。  
尼诺米亚看见窗外月亮变得淡漠又稀薄，午夜将至，暴风欲袭。  
撒库拉伊站在酒罐前，身下动作突然滞了滞，他俯下，看着尼诺米亚的眼睛。  
他说：你还是短头发好看一点。  
  
尼诺米亚瞪眼大惊，半翕的双唇如同蝴蝶双翼，他倒嘶一口凉气，恶狠狠道：你这混蛋——  
撒库拉伊朝前一撞，又将对方那些骂音撞得只剩一溜烟急喘。  
他又说：谁又料到，那个留着长发穿着长袍的流浪汉，现在竟然成了这片海上的海盗头头。  
尼诺米亚边喘边问：你、你怎么——认出来、的——  
  
  
我今天想了一天你的事。  
撒库拉伊放缓了身下频率，他含住尼诺米亚下巴那颗黑痣，含糊不清地说：你明明抓了我，可是这么多天过去，你并未向杰尼斯城放出我的消息，你不是为了财。  
  
尼诺米亚闭着眼睛轻笑，他沉声道：你说的对，不是为了财。  
  
撒库拉伊眉毛一挑。  
尼诺米亚蓦然睁眼：不劫财，我劫色。  
  
这话刚出，身下立马又被重重贯穿。  
撒库拉伊额角溢了汗，他边动边说：我想了一天，昏天黑地，连饭也没吃。后来我做了个梦，隐隐想起来，那年我在杰尼斯城东门施粥，我们是见过的——  
尼诺米亚眼眶被他揉得泛红，隐约染了泪光。  
我以为你——  
尼诺米亚皱起眉眼，似乎疼得厉害，说：——不记得我。  
  
撒库拉伊再次吻住他。  
尼诺米亚勾住他脖子，两人嵌合得密不透风，唇角很快带起一阵湿漉漉的银丝。  
而极致的快感从身下相合的滚烫之处慢慢腾起，撒库拉伊踮起脚，一波接一波的冲撞让他理智近乎崩灭。  
他们在高潮中紧紧相抱。  
  
天空惊雷轰鸣。  
骇人闪电划破云霄，在他们身后的窗边腾起一道紫荧光辉。  
  
尼诺米亚伸手摸了摸腰，酥麻感像被人通了全身电流，软得他丢了平日里的所有威风。  
他想起一件事，这才又推起撒库拉伊的脑袋：穿王妃装的是你，凭什么你把我给睡了？  
  
撒库拉伊抬头，亲了亲他的鼻尖，又将他捞直坐起，他们顺着葡萄酒罐滑下，撒库拉伊随手将地上衣服搭在尼诺米亚肩头。  
  
撒库拉伊说：我这人记性很好，见过的人，都记得清楚。你当时头发很长，看起来瘦得跟纸片儿似的，我就多送了你一碗粥，谁料你端着粥就红着脸跑了，袍子太长，还差点绊了一跤。不过你劫维克二号的时候，我并没认出来，当时一心一意只想杀了你。  
  
尼诺米亚脸色不佳，他咬着下唇问：那现在呢？  
  
撒库拉伊摊开掌心，刚刚被玫瑰刺破的伤口已经干涸，他又暗自握了握拳，说：kazu。  
  
尼诺米亚没说话。  
  
我从没想过自己会遇见什么值得自己上心的人，我出生在撒库拉伊皇室，从小看惯了那些皇族争端，却知道自己所谓责任。我若这回请不到近季王国堂本一族相助，杰尼斯城怕是岌岌可危，我不能坐视不理。  
  
尼诺米亚抬起眼皮，眼神骤冷。  
  
暴雨倾盆，船身竟也跟着摇晃起来。  
他站起身，拢紧罩衫，扶着腰一瘸一拐走了几步。  
  
却在门前停下来。  
  
他说：撒库拉伊，上了城德一号，你以为自己还有回头路吗？  
他蓦然转头：虎龙的人在到处搜你。你若出了这片海域，分分秒秒落入他们手中。  
  
撒库拉伊皱着眉看他。  
  
尼诺米亚冷哼：看来，你还是得在这里继续被关一关。

暴雨过境已是三日后，再次出航定在三天后的清晨。  
而在这三天内，撒库拉伊并没再见到尼诺米亚。  
  
出航这日，霏霏细雨铺卷着袭过整个海平面。  
城德一号确定了下一个劫船目标，是施麻普船队的商舰，听闻施麻普运了满船的军火，偷偷越过海域，运往近季王国，这消息传得不知真假，以往尼诺米亚不会轻举妄动，总归全盘计划好，仔细调动人手，确定势在必行之后才扬帆起航。  
可这回也不知谁惹了他，大清晨便召集所有人手，轻描淡写谈了谈此番行动，便交给欧诺部署安排。  
  
早上是欧诺来给撒库拉伊送的饭。  
撒库拉伊见他派头打扮得像模像样，腰间别了把蹭亮的新配剑，默不作声地摆弄盘子，留意到撒库拉伊狐疑地盯过来，这才没好气地开口：也不知道你是不是又惹船长不高兴了，所以今天饭少了一碗，你凑合着吃吧。  
  
撒库拉伊却不为所动，他没精打采地问：你们出航，这又是要去哪里？  
欧诺瞟他一眼：我们是海盗，还能干嘛。  
  
你们又要去劫谁？  
  
欧诺叹气：你这话不对，我们又不是人口贩子，劫你一个就够累了，每天还要给你备饭，钓鱼也要多钓好几条，不过你是船长带回来的第一个人，我们都不知道该把你当犯人还是当贵宾对待了。  
撒库拉伊有些迟疑：他在做什么？  
  
欧诺没听明白：谁？  
  
尼、尼诺米亚。  
  
欧诺皱起眉，他眼睛微微眯成缝，思忖了半晌，开口：那个暴风夜，你们发生了什么？  
  
撒库拉伊清清嗓子，脸上火辣辣的，他说：没发生什么。  
  
欧诺挥挥手：少来了，你不知道，自打那天过后，船长他笑也不笑，每天愁眉苦脸，还爱乱发脾气，吃亏的都是我们。  
  
撒库拉伊保持缄默，欧诺哀声叹了口气，又说：你是杰尼斯皇室的人，肯定特看不起我们海盗，是吧？  
  
我没有。  
撒库拉伊脱口而出：我只是——觉得你们本事不小，明明可以过上更正经的日子。  
  
你错了。  
欧诺静静地说：我们开始都是过着正经日子，若非这些年战事频繁，也不会落到流离失所的地步。因为我们都是没有亲人的人，孤苦无依，走到哪里都被欺负，现实就是这样，不是我们选择当海盗，是如果我们不走上这条路，恐怕在这个弱肉强食的世界，早就不存在我们的一片栖身之地。  
  
撒库拉伊神色变得凝滞，他垂首缓缓道：也许你说的没错。这场战争，的确是时候该结束了。  
  
欧诺摊摊手：你现在被我们软禁在这里，插翅难飞，就算船长不打算向杰尼斯皇室索取赎金，他也绝不会放你回去，因为我知道——  
  
欧诺讪笑起来：他对喜欢的东西，喜欢的人，向来长情，可也别扭。所以这么多年，我们也不清楚他到底喜欢什么，讨厌什么，不过我知道，他这次劫下你，的确是因为你是他心心念念很久的人。反正你也不讨厌他，若是愿意留在他身边，定也衣食无忧，与你在王宫里过的日子，没什么差别。  
  
撒库拉伊被他说得不知如何反驳，只得烧着脸道：谁稀罕。  
  
  
  
  
  
甲板上所有水手准备就位。  
海沸江翻，碧波汹涌，尼诺米亚坐在船头，揉着太阳穴硬撑着精神，显然晕船毛病又犯了起来。  
不过向来关键时刻他不会掉链子，眼下也只是扣紧帽檐，踩着长靴站起，桅杆上城德的旗帜迎风飘荡，伴着雾霭弥散，阳光便也隐没了大半。  
他问：这批货，虎龙不会白白让给我们。  
一旁的白尾焦躁地问：可是我们行了这么久，也未曾见到施麻普船队的半点影子，会不会是航向出了问题？  
尼诺米亚淡淡咧嘴：的确是出了问题。  
诶？  
那个送消息的人是那嘎瑟派来的奸细，眼下已经被我丢进海里喂了鱼。  
  
白尾愣道：那我们此番出航是为了什么？  
  
那嘎瑟可以把奸细往我这送，我又为何不能在他身边安插眼线？  
尼诺米亚轻笑道：所以这条航线没错，只不过可能会与虎龙的人正面相拼，你们做好准备。  
  
白尾拍拍胸脯：兄弟们很久没好好干上一票了。  
  
尼诺米亚阖眼不说话，兀自怔忡的沉默了一会儿，慢慢说：若是开战，记得找两个人看着那家伙。  
他又想了想：要挑身手好的。  
  
  
  
撒库拉伊听到枪声的时候正从梦中惊醒。  
天边黑透了，看不到一颗星辰。  
船身剧烈地摇晃起来，而他晃晃悠悠起身的时候才发现，自己身上的绳索不知何时被人解了开来，浑身没了束缚，血液便通畅了许多。  
甲板上窸窸窣窣的声音乍响开来，他听见许多人说话的声音，夹杂着叫喊声，械斗的动静不小。  
撒库拉伊用力拉了拉门，外面锁好像多上了一把，比起之前重了不少。  
他又用拳头砸起门来，右拳关节捶破了皮，他悻悻地摸了摸手背，只好缩手向后退了退。  
  
他正欲找些其他锋利之物开门，却不想门外忽然有了动静。  
他面上一喜，慌忙又用掌心不轻不重地拍了好些下。  
  
门锁被撬开，撒库拉伊望着来人熟悉的轮廓，半晌后大惊失色。  
  
那人竟也是一身水手打扮，脸上还沾着血污，他此时取下帽子，捋了捋乱发，定眼瞧见撒库拉伊，蓦地喜上眉梢，不由得屈膝跪地，唤了声：殿下！  
撒库拉伊一把扶住他肩，沉声道：Yuki，你怎会来？  
  
被称作Yuki的青年神色匆匆，转身将身后舱门合上，不紧不慢道：殿下，我是来救你回去的。  
  
你一个人？  
撒库拉伊变了脸色：你怎么会上得了城德一号？  
  
说来话长。自从你在海上消失，撒库拉伊皇室已经是炸开了锅，派了不少人马在海上搜寻，可多日下来仍是无果。前些天，我正在西海上探你消息，却不料虎龙船队的人找上了我，说是知道你的下落。  
  
虎龙？  
撒库拉伊想起那日欧卡达的事，脸色不佳：可他们也是海盗。  
  
我知道，但是为了找殿下，一丝线索也不能错过，虎龙的那嘎瑟说要跟我做一个交易。他们与城德素来不合，在这方海域上亦是各自为霸，虎龙的人想利用这次施麻普船队运的军火为饵，引城德上钩，再让我派王室军队支援，两方人马前后夹击，势必要杀了尼诺米亚，而条件便是——虎龙的人能保你安然无恙地回去。  
  
撒库拉伊一愣，脸色蓦然变得惨白。  
他攥紧Yuki小臂，语调跟着不稳起来：那现在呢？  
一开口他也被自己嗓子的沙哑劲给吓了一跳，Yuki不知他在急什么，只得拍拍他肩膀说：现在城德的人和虎龙的人火拼开了，我虽然调了队人马支援，可当务之急是救你，眼下你跟我走，虎龙的人亦会掩护我们离开。  
  
  
  
  
  
夜色如同划开的浓稠墨砚，Yuki和撒库拉伊一前一后逃出船舱。  
前路的确有虎龙的人做起掩护，撒库拉伊脚下一滞，似乎踢到谁人的尸体，他惊诧着盯着那画着城德图案的水手服，眼内便蓦地覆上一层薄霜。  
Yuki拉着他的胳膊，指着不远方向说：船在那头，我们从后路离开。  
  
密集的海风卷得人睁不开眼，咸湿的海味囤积在浮尘中。  
打斗声仍不绝于耳，有人似乎放了把火，浓烈的焦灼味道席卷在整搜城德一号周围。  
  
撒库拉伊下意识朝后望了望，却不料Yuki突然停住步子，撒库拉伊撞上他的肩膀。  
而待撒库拉伊顺着Yuki的肩头望过去，他看见船尾上早已站了个人。  
那人手里竟拿着火把，烈火灼亮了他的眉眼。  
尼诺米亚脸上被划破一道伤口，正汨汨的冒着血花，可他眉头皱也不皱，只是毫无温度地盯着撒库拉伊的方向。  
  
Yuki握紧手中长剑。  
尼诺米亚在夜色中开口，凉薄的声音似乎快隐没在冰凉的空气里。  
他说：你早想着要逃，是吗？  
  
撒库拉伊一怔，抿紧下唇没说话。  
  
你故意向我示好，不过是早就计划好了今日之事。我倒是没料到你有这个能耐，不过撒库拉伊，你还是太天真了，你以为我尼诺米亚是什么人？  
  
撒库拉伊喉咙涩涩的，他哑着声音道：我说过，我必须要离开这里。  
  
可我也说过，上了城德一号，你就再也没有回头路，如果你死命不从，每日跟我对着干，我也许还能放你走，可你——  
他眼神一凛：你说你记得我，明明我们只见过一面，可你说你记得。  
  
撒库拉伊静静地看着他。  
他的确记得他，虽然那一面见得太过狼狈，可他仍然很清楚地记得那人感激涕零地接过自己送的麦片粥，眼睛如同那片湛蓝天宇下的清净海水，没风没浪，美好无暇。  
  
撒库拉伊缓缓说：那不过是，骗骗你罢了。  
他在黑暗中闭起眼睛：你是海盗，我若不说些好听的话，岂非是自寻死路。  
  
尼诺米亚瞳孔骤缩：骗骗我？  
他额前刘海沾着汗水湿淋淋地荡下来，他说：呵，你以为你能逃得了吗？你别忘了，虎龙也是海盗，相信海盗的话，你们也不怕引火自焚。  
  
Yuki一怔：那嘎瑟他——  
  
他的确愿意与你们合作，城德的人也和他们火拼了好一阵子,虎龙目标不过是那船军火罢了。我已经派了另一队人率先劫了那批军火，并以礼相赠，让他们全数拿走。条件就是，与你们撒库拉伊皇室的人撕破脸皮，来场窝里反。  
  
  
尼诺米亚左手捏着一把枪，他摆弄着枪柄，黑洞洞的枪口不偏不倚地瞄准过来。  
我再问一遍，撒库拉伊，你是走是留。  
Yuki将撒库拉伊朝后推了推：sho，你先走！  
枪响。  
Yuki膝盖中了一枪，他呜咽着踉跄在地。  
撒库拉伊咬牙，眼中怒色滔天：皇室派来的人，你全杀了？  
尼诺米亚轻笑：杀了又如何？想带走你的人，我见一个杀一个。  
  
  
撒库拉伊朝他大步走去：为什么？  
  
为什么？  
尼诺米亚喃喃道：你那日收了我的玫瑰，便是做了我的情人。  
  
撒库拉伊冷冷道：那你开枪便好，留着我的尸体，也许还能陪你过一辈子。  
  
尼诺米亚嘴唇苍白，看起来晕船症状犯得不浅，他说：你回去能做什么？这场战争注定杰尼斯城会输，近季王国并不会出兵相助来扶持强弩之末，而我知道你在杰尼斯城过得并不好，你的家人，你的朋友，只是将你看做杰尼斯城最后的救命稻草，何尝待你有过真心。  
  
真心？  
撒库拉伊盯着他看：我无须别人待我真心，我只知道，我一日是撒库拉伊皇室的人，一日便要担负起该有的责任，无论最后是输是赢，是生是死。  
  
  
尼诺米亚狠狠说：你不喜欢我就算了，非要把自己往黄泉路上推，与其让你死在那些人手里，的确不如死在我手里划算。  
撒库拉伊毫无畏惧地回望回去。  
  
他们面面相觑，昏黄的火影间染上两张疲惫的面容。  
尼诺米亚并不知道撒库拉伊此时眼里的神情代表着什么，他想起三天前的那个夜晚，他们在那个伸手不见五指的船舱内偷欢，那时他以为，他们能够互相抱紧对方，好像什么艰难险阻，也就如同过眼烟云，不甚重要起来。  
  
  
就算撒库拉伊只不过演了场好戏码，可他演得太好，让自己都快信以为真了。  
信以为真那个能够彼此相伴的光明未来。  
  
  
  
尼诺米亚思量了许久，神情终是冷如寒冰。  
他缓缓放下枪：算了，你走吧。  
  
撒库拉伊一愣：你——  
  
快点走！  
尼诺米亚推了一把他的肩膀：我若强行再绑你一次，你肯定要恨死我。我舍不得你死，又不愿让你恨我，撒库拉伊，如果我放你走，你会记得我吗？  
撒库拉伊被他问得一滞，当下竟不知如何作答。  
  
——算了，你不要告诉我，别说。  
尼诺米亚转过身，瑟缩着身子靠在船边，他说：这次一别，也许一辈子也无法再见。反正你不在意这些事，就当我没提过。  
  
Yuki摇摇晃晃拖着腿走过来，他攥住撒库拉伊衣袖，挣扎着说：殿下，我们走吧。  
  
撒库拉伊盯着尼诺米亚枯瘦的背影，像要盯出一个窟窿，他终究咬咬牙，转身迈步。  
  
撒库拉伊！  
尼诺米亚突然叫道。  
  
他没有回头，只是轻轻兀自开口：其实你这么有能力，我本不该缚着你，眼下我放你走，不过还你当年赐粥的人情，从此之后，我们互不相欠。  
  
——若是你有了喜欢的人，也别让我知道。  
  
撒库拉伊如鲠在喉。他本想说点什么，可那些话绕在他大脑皮层间，蓦然又随着腾起的滔天巨浪，硬生生腾化成了烟雾，飘飘渺渺，了无踪迹。  
  
尼诺米亚说：撒库拉伊，再见。

这年冬天杰尼斯城下了三天三夜的大雪。  
簌簌雪影像为这座城池勾勒上一笔重重的水墨，银装素裹间，一匹挂着红缨的鲜红烈马嘶喊长啸，划破长夜终结，迎来旭日东升。  
他们与边境光源帝国的战事已经打了足足三年。  
杰尼斯城本在三年前向近季王国求盟，可求之未得，战事上连连败退，损兵折将，几度败退。那时撒库拉伊国王病重，举国上下百业凋敝，红衰翠减，纷乱滋扰，更别提在这战事吃紧的兵荒岁月，王公大臣自顾不暇，叛心暗起，边垂大陆无一不在看着杰尼斯城这一场好戏，却无人伸出援手，为之相助。  
  
光源打了几场胜仗，吃了甜头，乘胜追击，甚至扬言要在年末之内夺下杰尼斯城，将撒库拉伊皇室的首级挂在城墙上以示万民，说得大言不惭。  
可那月月末，撒库拉伊皇室嫡子亲自领军南下，竟以区区几千轻骑兵，重创光源三万大军。  
这的确算是扭转乾坤的一战。  
  
撒库拉伊皇室嫡子生擒光源帝国的光司王子，挟以为人质，逼得光源交出三座城池。  
杰尼斯城像是被人从冗长的噩梦间唤醒，撒库拉伊王室嫡子声名远播，此番做派之风自然传到了近季王国的耳里。  
  
可要反转打胜这场仗，光靠撒库拉伊殿下一人之力自然不够，他深谙此理，亦是接连派人说服近季二次相助，诚心不小，总算在两年前冬至时节，等来了从近季送来的一纸盟约。  
  
而有近季相助，局面虽不算顷刻颠倒，但也变得持平。在同一战力上相抗，更多需要的是持久战的耐力和决心。  
  
撒库拉伊坐在军营内。  
  
外面依然下着鹅毛大雪，火炉上烧着热水，撒库拉伊点着油灯，坐在桌前，他伸出食指，划过地图上的每一道山川，每一座城池，最后，指尖停顿在除却大陆山脊之外的，另一片海洋之上。  
  
他徐徐划过那些深蓝色的标记，暗自出神。  
  
Yuki掀开帘子走进来。  
  
Yuki从撒库拉伊踏上战场那一刻开始便始终相随。  
他亲眼见证了面前这个年轻的领袖如何带领他们打破进退维谷的局面，在一场又一场艰难的战役里绝处逢生，撒库拉伊殿下的确给所有人带来了希望。  
  
可Yuki并不常见撒库拉伊殿下笑。  
他们一同长大，虽然上下有别，可撒库拉伊将他当他是挚友，从未摆过什么身份，遇到高兴的事自然会高兴，遇到不高兴的事也一定会将表情写在脸上。也不知道从什么时候开始，他看不透静静坐在油灯旁，凝望着那卷冗长卷轴的撒库拉伊，心里究竟在想些什么。  
  
隐约知道是和三年前的一些事挂上了钩。  
可三年之久，足以让一场败退的国家反转其势，也足以让一个人，去忘掉那些糟心的事，乃至于忘掉另一个人。  
  
  
撒库拉伊听到响动，抬头瞟了一眼Yuki，收回刚才神游目光，清了清嗓子：可是杰尼斯城中有事？  
  
Yuki摇头：报捷的骑兵前夜才走，快马加鞭，也是今日才能到主城。  
  
撒库拉伊将卷轴微微展平，轻声道：Yuki，你且说说，光源这次若想压制我们，用什么法子最有效？  
  
Yuki一怔，坐在桌前思忖半晌，最后他盯着卷轴间那一方碧蓝的海水图案，蓦地醍醐灌顶，他忙道：海战？  
  
撒库拉伊点头：不错。撒库拉伊皇室大军擅长陆战，海军势力却远不如光源，因此最后这一战——  
他用手敲了敲卷轴上的一点：应该会在西海。  
  
西海？  
Yuki蹙眉：西海上海盗猖獗，对我们并不利，更何况——  
他悻悻地望了一眼撒库拉伊：你也知道，城德那批海盗，现在做得越来越大，硬生生把虎龙那个昔日霸王给吞并了下去。若城德还记恨我们，恐怕会出手相阻。  
  
撒库拉伊微微蜷起手指：相阻？  
他自嘲地笑了起来：他们大可以试试。  
  
Yuki看对方这副模样便觉得心有余悸，他摸了摸鼻子，下意识说：今日近季的人来旁敲侧击，说当年结下盟约的同时，也结下了殿下您的婚约，那近季王国的长公主待字闺中已久，这场战争若是结束，那长公主也定会择日嫁过来，成为撒库拉伊皇室的王妃首选。  
  
撒库拉伊疲惫地掐起眉心，沉声道：我记忆还没丧失，这事我记得，你不用特意提醒我。  
  
殿下。  
Yuki知他心事，可规劝的话提到嘴边，又被生生的给咽了回去。  
  
  
  
撒库拉伊这夜失了眠。  
  
其实他在战争间本就没睡过多少觉，难得有休息的时候也会定下作战计划，与将领手下商讨局势，常常彻夜，眉头皱也不皱。  
可一到空剩一人的时候，就不知该做些什么，该想些什么。  
  
他躺下来，伸手揉起干涩的眼睛，他们打了胜仗，眼下军营里有士兵唱起歌，那些歌声融在猛烈的雪幕间，再飘至撒库拉伊耳畔，便只剩下零零散散的音符。  
  
他其实已经很少再想起关于尼诺米亚的事。  
他们相处的时日并不久，而大多时间也是在动刀动枪，只是他深刻的记得那个刀剑霍霍的深夜，尼诺米亚站在船尾，举着火把，目光透过漫长的黑夜，映在他的心房里。  
  
他送他的玫瑰，他吻他的温度，他们在高潮过后的静静拥抱，仿佛成为一杯细腻柔软的千年沉酿，温吞的覆盖在神经中枢，麻痹着他的大脑皮层，却又留下一段隽永疏影，让他避之不得，触之不及。  
他的手慢慢下移，黑暗中，他听着帐篷外窸窸窣窣的雪影，随着士兵的歌声高昂激起，他躺在床上，想着尼诺米亚的脸，落寞地到达高潮。  
  
  
  
西海之上，战鼓喧天。密密麻麻的船舰将这片海域填满，属于撒库拉伊王室的国旗在海风中鼓动翻扬，时隔多年再次站在这里，撒库拉伊放下手中的望远镜，伸展开怀抱，让鼻腔里充斥起咸湿海水的气息。  
  
而随着一声沉重的号角漫响，拉开了代表着最终成败的战争序幕。  
  
光源海战实力的确不容小觑，精良的船舰外加训练有素的出手方式，让撒库拉伊皇室在头阵上落了下风。  
落水声夹杂着凄厉的叫喊声，厮杀阵阵，血流成河。  
撒库拉伊在这三年中看过了太多这样的场景。  
  
他现在已经能沉稳的坐镇指挥，不会像初战之时两手发抖，颓然惊色，险些坏了大局，丢了性命。  
他伸手一扬，身边便有人为他递了枪。  
他站起身，将手中长枪熟练的上膛，俯身瞄准，击中近海几个光源海兵的心脏要害，那些海兵便纷纷挣扎着栽进海里。  
  
他问：近季的海军，可从东海那方突围而来？  
Yuki抹了抹额间汗水：一切是按照计划走的，可光源海军船舰比我们想象中多了一倍，若是持久战下去，恐怕我们坚持不了多久——  
  
撒库拉伊冷下脸庞，缓缓开口：这场仗，我们一定要赢。  
  
Yuki惊诧地盯了他一眼，当下也只得撑起望远镜四处逡巡。  
  
撒库拉伊神色愈发严峻，可还没等他做出下一步指示，却只听到yuki惊叫了一声。  
  
殿下！  
Yuki放下望眼镜，指了指后方的海域。  
  
撒库拉伊跟着转身。  
  
不知何时，他们身后竟围起十来艘陌生船舰破浪而来，刺破层层碧波，推开一条水路急速航行。速度极快，被溅起的巨浪稳稳地掠过船舰，像一条碧光十色的水带，又在船尾处逐渐化开。  
  
船舰的桅杆上飘着眼熟的旗帜。  
那些船舰配合精良，分开两路绕开撒库拉伊船队，与其并肩而行，而先前被围在西海中央的光源舰队，亦是徒然没了退路，如同瓮中之鳖，紧紧的被压制在中间，动弹不得。  
  
  
撒库拉伊双拳逐渐攥紧，他盯着那枚熟悉的旗帜，脸色变得有些惨白。  
Yuki瞪大双眼：城、城德？  
  
那些舰队甲板上立即围起了乌压压一片人影。炮火连天，震耳欲聋的枪声升腾云霄，凄厉地响彻在西海的每个角落里。  
  
不光有城德的人——  
Yuki惊道：领兵的是那嘎瑟，还有他的副手欧卡达，虎龙的人现在竟在为城德效命？  
  
  
撒库拉伊抑制住胸腔内猝尔起伏的巨大波动，他强迫自己安心定神，现在的确不是值得分心的时候。  
  
他再次命撒库拉伊王室船舰击起雄浑有力的战鼓。  
  
他们形成的这一条战线如同巨龙踏浪，从头到尾宛若一体，而被包裹在中间的光源则如同嘴边猎物，只需轻轻张开血盆大口，挥爪前倾，便能将其收为囊中之物——  
  
天边残阳如血，猩红的苍穹变得黯淡无光起来。  
  
光源终究在最后关头，升起了袅袅白旗。  
  
Yuki振臂欢呼，眼眶立刻涌起热泪，他本想转身去拥抱一下撒库拉伊殿下，可待他回头，刚刚还站在中央位置的撒库拉伊殿下，眼下已然化作空气，跑得没影没踪。  
  
  
  
西海一侧，一艘简陋的船舰悄然出发，顺着城德退去的方向紧追其后。  
夕阳西下，却仍是寒风凛冽，海中映出隐隐绰绰的温吞影子似乎快消融在这一片冰凉的海水间。  
撒库拉伊握着船沿，目光如鹰，犀利地盯着远方那几艘渐行渐远的船影。  
  
也不知跟了多久，前方的城德船队似乎留意到身后有人尾随。  
为首的舰队依然没停脚步，只徒留孤零零的一艘，转了航向，直挺挺朝撒库拉伊的方向驶来。  
  
  
猝尔空中响起枪声。  
那颗子弹划过撒库拉伊耳际，滚烫的气流拂过他脸颊。  
可他避也没避。  
  
他只是做了件事。  
  
他将脚边的弓箭张开弧度，而即将射出的箭羽之上，系着一朵火红欲滴的玫瑰。  
他张开手，那只夹着玫瑰的箭羽便势如破竹，精准无误的射入城德船队甲板上的那根桅杆上。  
  
对面船舱开了，缓缓走下来一个人。  
  
  
撒库拉伊眯起眼，打量起那个熟悉的影子。  
可是半晌之后，他眼内腾起的温度便迅速被浇灭了。  
  
  
——那人是欧诺。  
  
三年不见，他皮肤似乎更黑了些，他插着兜，站在船尖，轻描淡写地望着撒库拉伊，他徐徐开口：你追来做什么？  
  
撒库拉伊被他问得一堵，他抿紧下唇：他在哪里？  
  
欧诺皱起八字眉：谁？  
  
你知道我问的谁。  
  
欧诺浅浅笑了笑：他若想见你，没人拦得住，他若不想见你，你便当真有可能一辈子见不到他。  
  
撒库拉伊面上一愣：你们为什么要帮我？  
  
不过是城德看光源也不爽很久了，随便杀一杀，也不算帮你。  
  
撒库拉伊手上滞了滞：你让我见见他，我想见他。  
  
撒库拉伊。  
欧诺说：当初你走得毅然决然，既然是为了责任，那你就好好的，将肩上的责任继续扛下去。尼诺米亚是属于这片西海的，他永远也不可能离开这里。  
  
撒库拉伊垂下眼皮，他无意识地喃喃道：是吗？  
他苦笑着说：也是，事到如今，我又该以什么身份见他。  
  
还有事吗？  
欧诺问。  
  
  
撒库拉伊闭着眼摇头，他颓然地转过身：那朵玫瑰，是送他的。  
  
  
  
——给情人的。  
——谁是你的情人？  
——我玫瑰送谁，谁就是我的情人。  
  
  
  
  
  
待撒库拉伊那艘船艇渐行渐远，宛如西海上的一颗星辰，消失在视野内的时候。  
那朵桅杆上的玫瑰终是被人用力取下。  
  
细密的黑刺深入掌心，鲜血随着掌纹徐徐流下。  
  
  
——你收了我的玫瑰，便是做了我的情人。  
  
——尼诺米亚，再见。

蛰虫昭苏，草长莺飞，杰尼斯城外桃花映红，簇拥着枝头开了满地。  
漫无止境的严冬终于结束。  
那场发生在西海之上的最后战役，成为杰尼斯城人民口中传诵的传奇，而他们拥戴着的撒库拉伊殿下，亦是带领他们走过崎岖黑暗，迈过泥泞荆棘，踏上光明璀璨的祥和未来。  
这年年初，撒库拉伊国王因病驾崩，举国哀恸，素缟千里。随撒库拉伊国王遗言所示，嫡子继位，撒库拉伊殿下自是不二人选。  
他孤零零的站在高高的城墙之上，放眼万里，青碧当空，山河迤逦，烟花乍响。他觉得这一幕隐隐有些熟悉，目光扫过那一群黑压压的人影里，却是再也找不到可以停靠的着落点。  
  
近季王国长公主跨海下嫁，成为立春过后的头顶喜事。  
  
凤髓龙肝琳琅满目，玉盘珍馐层层叠叠。上至陈设布置，下至宾客名单，里里外外都由Yuki一人打理，他知道撒库拉伊殿下平日里讲究的不多，可唯独在美食面前，有着偏执的不为妥协一面，因此他只得亲自上手，请来邻近十国名声显赫的宫廷厨子，百道佳肴层出不穷，一一送至撒库拉伊殿下寝宫品尝评定，再由Yuki亲自总结挑选。  
——Yuki本来是这么计划的。  
  
可他没想到那些菜肴送到撒库拉伊殿下寝殿门口就被拦了下来，半晌过后又被原封不动的退了回去，送菜的小厮朝Yuki叫苦不迭，他说：殿下说，婚礼那日，吃、吃素面就好。  
  
素面？  
Yuki青筋暴起：那就从今天开始每天吃素面，看他能撑过几天！  
  
结果撒库拉伊殿下素面照吃，分毫不挑，只要加个鸡腿，吃得有滋有味，倒是让杰尼斯城内的面粉生意火了一把，一夜之间让那些卖面粉的小贩发家致富，无一不高呼面粉党头顶青天，撒库拉伊殿下福享千年之类的诡异口号。  
  
到最后索性Yuki也不知会撒库拉伊殿下本人，他自己一手决定，黄道吉日一选，便张罗着大喜之日接人一事。  
  
长公主从近季王国出发，途径西海，速度再快，也要历时七日，路途遥遥，而撒库拉伊皇室派去的迎亲队伍在三天前浩浩荡荡的出发，锣鼓喧天，乒乒乓乓，全城皆晓，搞得声势浩大。  
  
大喜当天是Yuki亲自给撒库拉伊殿下送的喜服。  
  
撒库拉伊殿下睡得横七竖八，裹成蚕蛹在被窝里一动不动，Yuki倒也不慌不忙，拍拍手，门外利索地走进来一队乐师。Yuki打响指，吹奏师便鼓起腮帮，将那小号吹得响彻云霄，只见撒库拉伊殿下如梦初醒，从床上弹起七尺高，吓得乱毛翻飞，被子掉了一地。  
  
之后便轮到吹奏师傻眼，谁知这撒库拉伊殿下被子之下未着寸缕，眼下还没大婚，便被一屋子老老少少看了个精光，随着这领头的吹奏师吹胡子瞪眼一吆喝，上至杰尼斯城官僚贵族，下至城中老少妇孺，纷纷知晓原来英勇善战的撒库拉伊殿下，有个不成雅的裸睡之癖。  
  
可这并不影响杰尼斯城中那些未嫁少女的萌动春心，无一不是又拿出床底小人，将那画有近季王国的长公主的稻草小人，扎得千疮百孔。  
  
也不知道是不是这扎小人起了成效，还是满城怨气过于沉重，傍晚未至，却只见城门徐徐打开，为首的轻骑士兵急匆匆地骑马而入，踩翻了十箩筐水灵灵的大白菜，疾步生风，一溜烟便朝着皇城之内奔去。  
  
彼时宾客满席，人头攒动，乐声朗朗，Yuki站在宾客之首，言笑晏晏。  
撒库拉伊正坐在殿宇之上，心不在焉，瞌睡连连。  
直到那轻骑兵推开大殿之门，神色惨白得扑腾在地，在宾客面前活活栽了个跟头。  
  
殿下！殿下！不好了！  
  
撒库拉伊抬眼，扬声问：出了什么事？  
  
我们的队伍刚刚抵达西海，竟得知长公主三天前便被海盗抓了去——眼下生死未卜，恐怕今天是到不了了！  
  
什么？  
Yuki大惊，一把拎起他：被海盗抓了？！  
  
那士兵苦不堪言，连连点头：就是被那海盗头头，城德的人抓了去的！  
  
撒库拉伊一愣。  
  
那士兵从兜里掏出一物，在众人面前缓缓展开，而看到那物之后的撒库拉伊殿下，更是大惊失色，刚才伪装的那些漫不经心全部化得烟消云散，他从大殿之上缓缓踱步而下，将那人手中的东西捧在了手掌上。  
  
——是那把刻着撒库拉伊殿下名字的金色匕首。  
上面娟秀的小字一如当年，匕首保存得异常完美，无一点损破痕迹，撒库拉伊用食指缓缓摩挲起上面的蜿蜒纹路，神情就变得，有些高深莫测起来。  
  
Yuki忙跪地道：殿下，我们可要派人去把人劫回来？  
  
他话音刚落，大殿之门再次被人重重打开。  
另一名士兵踉踉跄跄地小跑进来，在撒库拉伊殿下脚边跪倒。  
  
殿下！殿下！不好了！  
  
Yuki黑了黑脸：这回又怎么了？  
  
长公主她——  
士兵咽了咽口水：说是不嫁了！  
  
哈？！  
Yuki傻了眼：怎么回事！  
  
刚刚长公主被城德的人放回来，她哭着喊着，说就算全天下其他男人都死绝了，她也会去圣地安教堂当修女！总之是——再也不当王妃了！  
  
这话一出，满堂宾客哗然。  
  
Yuki咬牙道：可是那城德的海盗苦苦相逼？长公主此话，说的定是有苦衷的！  
  
这——  
士兵颇有犹疑：可小的看见城德海盗的头头，哦，就是那个尼诺米亚，搂着她的腰从舱门里走出来，两人有说有笑，没有一点胁迫的迹象。依小的推算，这长公主海上漂流了七日，指不定就移情别恋！喜欢上人家了！  
  
撒库拉伊脸一黑，似乎没抓到重点：搂着腰？  
  
士兵点头。  
  
有说有笑？  
  
士兵再点头。  
  
撒库拉伊将手中匕首一摔：她不嫁！我还偏要娶！  
他又问：长公主如今尚在何处？  
  
士兵不敢再乱说话，悻悻道：眼下城德的人比我们多了三倍，长公主说要回家，我们不敢阻拦，就眼睁睁看着城德的人把她给送回去了。  
  
撒库拉伊撂起袖子就想往殿外冲，Yuki立刻抓着他肩膀往回逮：殿下！冷静！  
  
撒库拉伊动作一滞，又想起自己是在众目睽睽之下，今早才闹了点小瑕疵，要是现在再在众人面前掀桌发火，恐怕之前塑造起来的一世英名，要毁得连渣也不剩了。  
  
他只得气鼓鼓地坐回正坐，又捡起那把匕首，吹了吹灰，好像冷静了一点，这才捧起旁边的大碗大快朵颐起来，竟又将一碗素面吃了个底朝天。  
  
众人只道这撒库拉伊殿下被悔婚，定是化悲痛为食量，无一不为他捶胸惋惜，说了好些安慰的话，可那些只言片语分毫没入撒库拉伊的耳。只有Yuki跟着强颜欢笑，跟着送走一批又一批宾客，又急急忙忙准备起草书信，质问近季王国此番举动到底意欲为何。  
  
  
入夜。  
撒库拉伊殿下只身一人走过幽深回廊，廊内铺了层层鲜花，浓郁的香味扑在撒库拉伊鼻尖里，蓦地让他接连打了好几个喷嚏。  
他一脚踹开一盆黄色鲜花，又觉得气不过，在心头骂了些难听的话，可那些话的主语又纷纷只落在一个人的头上。  
  
他骂着骂着，顿时就觉得周遭空灵灵，殿宇之上挂着皎月，却是残了一半。  
他猝尔有些怔忡起来。  
  
他想终有一天，抬头能够能看得到月亮的土地，也许都会成为他怀里的囊中之物。  
那样的日子可以翘首以待。  
而坐拥疆土，独享寂寞，却也是他的选择。  
  
  
寝殿内点着香，袅袅青烟给昏暗的喜房内添起朦胧屏障。  
喜床被人用帘子团团围住，他拽掉身上繁琐的鲜红华服，丢在一边，坐在圆桌旁，自斟自酌起来。  
滑过喉头的红酒带着烧灼的效果，激得他皱起眉眼。  
  
可就在这时，他听到帐帘内传来一阵细小的叹息。  
那声音听起来闷闷的，可化在空气内立刻变得鲜活灵动起来。  
  
哐当一声。撒库拉伊手里的酒杯狠狠地砸在了地上。  
  
他颓然惊色，一惊而起，摇摇晃晃地扶着桌脚，一步一步地走向床榻之间。  
绯红的纱帘后面，隐隐绰绰荡出人影。  
撒库拉伊一把掀开帘幕，可还没等他看见眼前那人，自己的双眼便被人死死捂住，随后绑上了黑色绸带，而腰侧亦是被人用力一揽，猝尔便重重摔倒在床间。  
纱帘被合上，床榻上一上一下叠着两个人。  
  
撒库拉伊只觉有人在剥他的扣子，动作仔细，却不轻柔，他甚至摩挲起撒库拉伊脸庞的轮廓，从眉毛开始，再逐渐企及每个部位，一点不含糊。  
撒库拉伊喉口闷哼出口，他一把抓住那人的手腕。眼前黑影重重，他只知道那人坐在自己身上，衣衫不整，也不知等了多久，可还没等他出声，便听到身上那人细细的笑出声，尾音带着颤，穿过撒库拉伊的耳膜，又牢牢地震颤在心房上。  
  
撒库拉伊猛地扣住他脖子向下一拉，精准地咬上那两瓣柔软的嘴唇。  
他急不可耐地伸出舌头，狠狠顶开那人口腔，逡巡过每一寸牙床，再逮住四处游蹿的舌头，用力吮吸，银丝四溢。  
他虽然看不见那人的模样，可依然清楚地记得那人身上的敏感点，右手利索得伸进对方里衣，四指打着旋儿拂过对方腰部凹下的沟壑曲线，伸开掌心，在对方胸前两点狠狠地揉搓起来。  
  
这招总算让身上那人泄了劲儿。  
  
撒库拉伊趁机拽开眼睛上的罩布，突如其来的光线让他适应了半天。  
他睁着浑圆的眼睛，看见尼诺米亚吻着自己，近在咫尺，他甚至能看见对方栗色眼帘上扑簌着的排排睫毛。  
  
只是四目相望，却蓦地让撒库拉伊红了眼眶。  
  
尼诺米亚舔了舔他的嘴角，慢慢离了几寸。  
他静静地望着撒库拉伊。  
  
半晌，他轻蔑地勾起嘴角：想娶王妃，就不要从西海走。  
  
撒库拉伊灼灼地盯着他，开口说：走了如何？  
  
尼诺米亚拍拍他的脸：我说过，你要是喜欢了谁，不要让我知道，你那迎亲队伍锣鼓喧天，整个西海上下闹得沸沸扬扬，撒库拉伊，你成心的是不是？  
  
撒库拉伊愣了愣：我没成心。  
  
尼诺米亚皱起眉头。  
  
要是知道娶王妃能把你早点引出来，那我早就娶了。  
  
谁知话音未落尼诺米亚立刻便了脸色，似乎想动手，可撒库拉伊攥住他的双手，顺着指缝扣进去，再用右腿使了使劲，便将尼诺米亚精准无误地压在身下。  
  
你不要见到我老是动手动脚好不好。  
  
尼诺米亚气道：老子现在是被谁动手动脚呢！  
  
嗯。  
撒库拉伊开始解他衣服：那是谁这么乖，深更半夜在撒库拉伊殿下的寝殿里等着，还自己给自己宽了一半衣，简直不能更贴心。  
  
滚开。  
尼诺米亚挣扎着要起身：其他地方守卫重重，我没地方藏。  
  
撒库拉伊却伸手抱住他，在他耳边长吐了一口气，他叫他：Kazu。  
  
这名字让身下的尼诺米亚颤了颤。  
  
须臾片刻，撒库拉伊感受到自己立刻也人被死死环住。  
尼诺米亚手上力气使得不小，似乎想把身下这人窟进身体里。  
两人深深的陷在这幽香阵阵的床榻里，寂静无声的抱着。  
  
明明三年未见，可那些该说的话到此时竟也烟消云散，不甚重要。  
  
  
也不知过了多久。  
撒库拉伊轻轻咳了咳，有点难受地说：kazu，我晚上吃的素面还没消化，你别抱这么紧。  
  
刚说完撒库拉伊脸上就被糊了一掌，尼诺米亚红着脸推开他，面上挂不去，几欲想下床，可撒库拉伊伸手拽住他脚踝，又将他给带了回来，从身后抱过去，侧着脑袋在他颈侧留下细细密密的吻。  
  
撒库拉伊。  
尼诺米亚叫他：今天在海上，我把城德交出去了。  
  
撒库拉伊嘴上停了停：交出去？  
  
嗯，交给欧诺，我不干了，玩了这么多年命，我要退休了。  
  
撒库拉伊皱了皱眉：你舍得？  
  
尼诺米亚望了他一眼，瘪瘪嘴：老子晕船，哪儿能干一辈子海盗呢？  
  
撒库拉伊眨了眨眼：为了我？  
  
尼诺米亚用肘撞他：为了钱！  
  
撒库拉伊一愣：钱？  
  
尼诺米亚揉揉脸：在这里做官，是不是能赚很多啊？  
  
哈？  
撒库拉伊有些犯难：这……看职位吧。  
  
尼诺米亚摊了摊手：按理说吧，你现在是一国之君，肯定最有钱，我算了个账，与其在西海上搏命，不如来给你当个官，以后要娶王妃，我给你张罗，保证比今天还隆重。  
  
撒库拉伊捏他脸：我不敢娶了，我怕我要娶谁家公主，那公主最后都哭着嚷着要去当修女，这祸水，我是不想趟了。  
  
尼诺米亚咯咯地笑起来，他转过身，清灵的目光落在撒库拉伊脸上：——对了，我还有个愿望。  
  
撒库拉伊有点不祥预感：什么？  
  
尼诺米亚从身后像变玫瑰一般，变了一套王妃服出来，脸上笑颜如花。  
  
  
他说。  
  
  
——我还想让你，再穿这王妃服给我看一次。  
  
  
-全文完-  
  



	15. 【2Y】とらドラ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 逆。双警察。

客厅灯亮了一盏，电视未关，新闻声响得恼人。

樱井本在睡觉，许是梦里魇着，睁眼开来，脖间薄汗涔涔。目光挪移，无征兆地读清楚了新闻内容。无非悬案已了，物情离怨的声音一小，舆论界瞬间千室鸣弦。

总务课亦有人出面，镜头摇摇晃晃，单单只照着那人警帽轮廓。樱井瞅了瞅，想是很久没见那人穿警服，瞧着别扭，语调抑扬顿挫，像话家常，就是没个警察样。倒忘了，顶头上司停职整顿，得力手下取而代之，无可厚非的事。樱井这课长一天不恢复工作，二宫警官工作盛情便分毫不褪，破案率蹭蹭上涨一个百分点，以往说他擅离职守，这回便偏偏把这秋毫无犯的戏码做给樱井看了。

钥匙声响了，玄关窸窸窣窣，拖鞋哐哐当当，樱井已翘起腿光速换台，搞笑艺人新段子，观众在笑，樱井拍手，哈哈大笑。

二宫把包一丢，斜斜瘫向沙发，伸手扯领带，用小腿一踢樱井，道：“太吵了。”

樱井闭嘴，索性把电视关了。

“你今天在家干什么？”

樱井耸肩：“能干什么。”

二宫说：“你不在，例会都得我去。”

樱井伸了懒腰，“嗯”了声，说：“我在放假嘛。”

二宫一手扔个抱枕过去：“你手下的人，都戴有色眼镜看人。”

“哦。”樱井斜眼看他，“二宫警官，世风日下了，我记得我到总务课刚报道那天，电梯坏了，办公室椅子坏了，工作餐被人恶意加香菜，所有证据都表明，我被人戴有色眼镜看待了。”

二宫揉脸坐正，道：“怎么个理？这是要准备秋后算账了？”

“哪儿敢。”樱井道，“协议都签了，放假期间，我得给你看房子。”

二宫低头掏烟，咬在嘴里半天没点火，就着烟嘴，一上一下道：“上月那起缉毒，昨天破了。逮着一个团伙，除了个跳海死了的，其他统统落网。”

樱井没应声。

“小组的人死了三个，有两个以前是归你管的，因你不在，我是这次的行动总指挥。”他沉静地取掉烟头，攥手尖摩着，“行动出了偏差，我有责任。”

樱井顿定片刻，起身，跟二宫挤着一个小沙发坐下，他自己摸出火机，在二宫眼底点燃，那圈猩红烟丝蹭地亮了。

“到家不谈公事，况且我现在停职。”樱井说，“以我现在立场，也没资格让你立马写反省书吧。”

二宫说：“那是，到头来，要写也是你写，一将无能，累死千军。”

樱井皱眉，道：“这话说的，不太像你。”

二宫左手垫在腰下，一拱一拱。

樱井眼尖，神色高深莫测一变。逮着二宫的手，撩开衬衫角，那人腰上正贴着一大块膏药。

他慌慌张张就要拉二宫起来。

“烫着我了混蛋——”烟灰落在二宫手背，那人反手一蹭，就往樱井背上糊。

樱井取掉他嘴里烟，直直把他往卧室推。

说来两人身上勋功章都不少。刚进总务课那阵，樱井还没升上去，和二宫算平起平坐。跟的同一个警正师父，每每出次任务，非搞得跟拍好莱坞大片似的。年轻气盛，看谁都不对付，樱井和二宫不光搞外战，还爱内部斗争。第一次抓着一票人，军工没来得及领，两人倒因行动时二宫临时不按计划走，一意孤行让樱井没看顺眼。当晚直接上天台，一拳一脚，哪肯手软。警正师父举着电筒找到他们之时，两人在地上龇牙，满嘴的血。

受了处分领了罚，差点还在总务课待不下去。总务课都称他们一虎一龙，本就不该扎堆放一起，单独行动，两人都能兀自发光，甫一扎堆，谁当地头蛇，总是要论一论的，论不清楚，自然得动拳头。

归根结底，樱井是警校毕业后接受正规编制，典型教科书里的模范苗子。二宫不同，他在进入总务课前，是个资深卧底。潜了整整五年，才从泥潭里出来，行为和想法，当然不愿走常规。他瞧不上没经过龙潭虎穴考验的樱井，樱井亦看不上他毫无警察作风的工作态度。

这便杠上，一杠杠了快三年。齐齐奔了三，二十代一耗光，回头一看，磕磕绊绊的人生轨迹，竟涂抹掉了两根平行线，生生将它们汇成黄赤交角。

一虎一龙，互相剪翼，樱井升了官，把锋芒收了收，二宫成了他手下，嘴里说着不听指挥，其实从未在行动里出过差错。

时间能让他们配合无间，他们再不用动拳动脚，二宫也长了小肚子。要动拳脚，反倒动到床上去了。

半年前樱井表了白。表的挺惊险，射击场内，二宫警官一溜烟上膛，瞄准，对准靶心。十发子弹，十个十环，能做到，二宫警官兜里的备用钥匙就是樱井警官的圣诞礼物。

樱井警官低头淡淡笑了笑，道：“你可别拿你那神枪手的要求来约束我。”

二宫警官把枪递给他，道：“想让我睡你，拿点本事出来，樱井先生。”

樱井一怔，眉心微蜷，道：“说反了吧？”

二宫不可置否偏了偏脑袋。

可惜了，九个十环，最后一枪，二宫警官走到樱井警官身后，冷不防对着那人耳朵吹凉气。樱井警官手一抖，枪便发了。

他震惊着转头，哦不，脱了靶。

按樱井的话来说，二宫那是使诈。那晚上二宫用牙咬开套套，自己往身下物什上套，凉丝丝地回了句兵不厌诈。樱井说，对你，我可不是兵。

二宫趴在他胸口，说：“那是什么？”

樱井垂着眼皮看他，说：“是真心，信吗？”

二宫笑了，眼睛一眯，低头吻上樱井。

樱井停职这事，闹了些风波。高楼械斗，毒品交易到一半，黑帮内讧。樱井和二宫藏在不同位置，只靠眼神对话。那处四周安保差，猎猎风声袭耳，樱井有不小的恐高症。他尽量不会在行动中暴露自己弱点，即便是生理上本能反应，他仍能高度压抑神经，像对待警校中普通的一次测谎考试，绝不捻神捻鬼。

二宫瞧出些苗头，可他作为先锋，已包抄前路，顾不得后方。后来出了乱子，毒贩跑了两个，从樱井眼皮底下跑的，下方是透明玻璃映衬的万丈高楼，樱井硬着头皮跟那毒贩过了十来拳，毒贩掏枪，他亦掏，准星偏了。毒贩打中他身后一个同僚，那同僚直挺挺从高楼摔下去。

他再抬起头，眼睛被太阳照出了数道虹色光圈。

一周后，樱井交了证，摘了警帽，回家告假。二宫接过他手头所有工作，如愿以偿过足了管人的瘾。

樱井拎了个小包，自己住到二宫家。面上波澜不惊，二宫下班后他端茶递水，自带暖床功能，哪还有昔日那股威风劲。

可也只有二宫知道，樱井在暗地里悄悄接受克服恐高症的训练和治疗。

心照不宣罢了。

这回也称不上风水轮流转。二宫接手樱井工作出的第一个任务，死伤竟比上次还惨。刚在新闻里樱井看见了，案子是破了，但局里上头，向来赏罚分明。二宫得了赏，也得领罚，虽不至像樱井停职告假这般，定也被训得不轻。平日樱井轻车驾熟，知道怎么安抚上级情绪。二宫就算也能做到安抚，但在他心里，不痛快肯定难免。

二宫那人，一不痛快了，就爱找樱井麻烦。

眼下虽任由樱井替他揉腰，空气静谧，暴风雨前的假象。

衬衫碍事，二宫自己脱了。大喇喇趴床上，脑袋侧躺，陷在枕头里。樱井给他脱鞋，再爬上床，双腿跪在二宫两边床单，一点点在腰上按压，不急不缓，再照顾二宫反应，把樱井自己折腾一身汗。

二宫哼哼：“我要涨房租。”

樱井手一停，歇了歇，道：“我都快给你当保姆了你还不满意？”

二宫说：“户主是我，你没话语权。”

就当他无理取闹。

樱井说：“都伤成这样了还有空跟我谈房租？”

二宫挠挠头，拍拍樱井大腿，示意他退开。樱井照做，二宫便在床上这么一翻，正面朝向，一手压在脑后，轻笑。

“于私，你寄人篱下，于公，你停职待业，我官比你大，我说的话，你还不得巴巴地听着。”

樱井也笑。点头。开始脱衣服。

二宫蹙眉，说：“觉悟这么快？”

樱井把上衣一脱，又啪嗒解开皮带扣，边解边看向二宫，说：“我一向，听领导话。”

“我腰疼，不想怎么动。”二宫坐直，靠后倚着，“等下你别只顾着脱你的！”  
樱井叹气，凑过来给他脱裤子，说：“我这简直把攻受的活儿都揽了。”  
二宫闷笑，道：“哪儿能，我管的可是核心工作。”  
迅速扒了个光溜溜。二宫嫌冷，樱井把被子往头上一罩，只留床头灯。套套和润滑剂都丢在枕头边儿上，该用上什么了，樱井就伸根指头出去够。  
他吻着二宫脖子，舔咬都用，二宫左手挠着樱井乳珠，摸腻了再去摸其他肌肉。腹间有，胳膊上也不少。樱井说过二宫，说他浑身没半点肌肉，出去枪林弹雨的，太吃亏。二宫却回樱井这身肌肉也不过装饰性观赏，要知他以前搞卧底工作，靠的不是蛮力，是脑子。久而久之樱井就把想让对方锻炼肌肉的想法给断了，反正肚子上没肌肉，摸起来也舒服。  
二宫顶了顶，想必是觉樱井速度慢了，干脆来句：“别搞那么多前戏。”  
樱井冤屈，说：“疼的是我又不是你，又没让你动，忍着。”  
二宫睁眼，剜他一记眼刀，昂起头，想看看樱井下面反应。二宫先勃，樱井慢了半拍，撑起的幅度不大，二宫让他坐直，自己腾出右手，去抓樱井那物。  
“诶，诶，你悠着点，我都轻轻的你能别这么野蛮吗？”  
二宫咂嘴，说：“黑灯瞎火，我看不见。”  
“这么大一物还需要看见吗？”  
这话一说完，樱井自己咳了咳，二宫讪笑，说：“樱井警官，看不出来，‘衣冠禽兽’啊。”  
樱井领着二宫手指，摸上去。  
摸出些水来，二宫手就停了，樱井俯身，用自己那根去摩擦二宫的，一浪又一浪，捉着二宫唇瓣，几下压住那人舌头，唾液翻滚，嘴角溢了些，被樱井用拇指拭掉。  
二宫捧着樱井下巴跟他舌吻，只是这么激吻，床榻就有些受不住地浮动。  
许是被二宫热情给激的，樱井脑一轰，像找着初恋感觉似的，一个脑袋探下去，在被窝里钻了半天，不怀好意亲了亲二宫那东西。  
二宫用膝盖顶他，说：“起来起来。”  
“你是怕你先射？”  
二宫来火了，说：“激将法没用。”  
樱井一口，含上去。没含太深，要是真这么把二宫弄射，之后他怕不止得摊上涨房租这么个小事儿了。恍惚间二宫坐起了身，一手把被单一撩，樱井那光屁股就露在床头灯的橙黄暖光里。  
这么一看，二宫喉咙泛干。  
他一直挺喜欢樱井那臀线，说樱井要是没做警察当模特，也是能上杂志露个屁股的，准火。  
樱井就当二宫在夸他，说：“我现在没当模特，还不照样得在你面前露屁股。”  
一般他们上床，开起玩笑来，说的话也带了颜色。以往二宫不怎么说，后来被樱井带坏了，说起来那颜色度更耻。反正是些能催情的话，说了不会掉块肉，有时还能见缝插针，莫名其妙地把表白零碎搀进去。  
二宫将润滑剂挤入左手，用脚趾勾了勾樱井，那人抬头，嘴里还含着半根东西，画面太充血，二宫脸就烧了。  
“让你起来。”直接用了命令型。  
樱井扬起头，揉着腮帮。朝二宫爬近了几分，那人忽地攥住樱井腰，将他按坐在自己身上。  
食指就勾下去，捅着樱井臀瓣中央，钻进去。  
他得看清楚眼前樱井的表情，蜷一根眉头，抿一次嘴唇，一颦一动，他每次都看得特别欢喜。  
就是得注意，别让对方小腿抽着筋。  
上次樱井小腿抽筋，被二宫暗嘲是上了年纪。  
虽然他非常怀疑樱井是在跟他演。  
反正斗智斗勇这戏，在床上早演得乐此不疲，一虎一龙，瞧起来谁都离不了谁。  
樱井说挺疼，二宫说我才使两根手指你嚷什么疼。  
樱井瞅着二宫那硬东西，说：“行了，你留着点力。”  
二宫瞪他，说：“我是腰伤，我还没不遂。”  
“呸呸呸。”樱井说，“早说了，干我们这行，别老自己咒自己。”  
二宫忽地顿了顿手，没吱声。  
樱井以为是他懒病犯了，直直往后退了退，半跪着起身，用手扶着二宫性器，笔直往里钻。润滑的不太够，前两次没成功，只进得去个尖端，他又抹了些润滑，涂至二宫那物上下，非涂了个亮晶晶，又被二宫一膝盖顶了脚。  
这才统统塞进。  
樱井肯定不舒服，轻轻动了那么两下，疼得他嘶气。二宫看着，叹气，让他起来，意思是，还是走正常流程，让樱井躺下去。  
“你腰……”  
“行了，担心你自己吧。”二宫掰开他腿，刚刚顺利拓开了路，二宫再往里探，就容易了。  
先把整根弄进去，不太能动，绞得慌，他见樱井半张着嘴，有待安抚，二宫就啃住他下巴，再用舔的，裹上那人唇。  
含上舌的那瞬，就是天翻地覆地抽插。  
刚刚二宫像在养精蓄锐，现在蓄力池一满，他才开始发挥。他知道樱井那腿不能折太过，那人的僵硬度，做一次下边儿的，委屈得不行。只能勾住二宫腰，不再往上弯了。  
二宫略微抬起身，能保证插得更深，樱井也怪，疼也好，舒服也罢，他都不太出声。闷闷地哼着，跟受刑一样，可就算二宫激着樱井敏感点，他也只单单咬牙切齿象征性地“啊”那么一声，之后就偃旗息鼓，死活只喘不叫。  
这让二宫不那么爽快，到头来他做回上边儿的，叫的比下边儿的还激动。  
后来也就算了。这档子事，怎么舒服怎么来，樱井毕竟还是二宫上司，有时难免，面子里子都想挂住。  
眼下二宫撞了数十下，啪啪啪，就听肉声散着，床吱吱响。  
之后速度缓了些，但每次都撞到最深，二宫眼睛被汗糊开，面前樱井那轮廓隐隐绰绰化开，头一回二宫竟自己先意乱情迷，视线晕着，便不怎注意得清樱井的表情。  
樱井也发现了，今日二宫，有些异常。他能猜到些源头，谁知他都缴械主动投怀送抱，也没能替二宫分上心头之忧。  
只能故意不偏不倚卡住二宫高潮的点，二宫本想退，樱井箍住他腰，让他往里射。  
那热流一出，两人都似痉挛了般，脑际腾起的空白挥掉名曰快感的情愫，二宫低头，一直喘粗气，樱井拍拍他的肩，示意让他趴下来。  
一趴着，樱井那物就硌着了。  
二宫边平气息，边替樱井解决。  
躺在樱井肩上，樱井侧头，吻着二宫额头。  
“昨天行动，我本差点成为牺牲的第四人。”二宫仍替樱井套弄，自己说得不咸不淡，“那罪犯开枪前，我脚下钢筋松了，往下摔了两米，那子弹就这样擦过我头顶。”  
樱井喉结翻滚，搂着二宫的手使了力。  
“以前我都没怕过，你看，我当过五年卧底，什么伤没扛过，早在做上这行，我就有了这些觉悟。”二宫往樱井怀里缩了缩，“可是，昨天，我突然挺怕。”  
“以往有你指挥，我安心，也没想太多，昨天太异常了，我发现，我这人，其实也免不了俗，也和其他人差不多，都贪生怕死。”  
樱井抿着下唇，抖抖簌簌，道：“是人……都会怕死。”  
“我当时就特想，”他转过头，看着樱井，“特想干什么你知道吗？”  
樱井淡淡笑了，不语。  
二宫凑到他跟前，认真瞅着樱井的眼睛：“想睡你，认认真真睡。”  
手狠狠一掐，刮过樱井那物尖端，樱井脑一沉，射了。  
二宫亦笑出声，钻樱井脖颈处拱着脑袋。  
“我真是……”樱井被他突然这么一下给惊得不浅，“迟早死你手里。”  
二宫抬头，表情倒严肃了，道：“刚还说不要自己咒自己，你这就给自己下了个狠咒。”  
樱井按住他脑袋，两人侧卧抱着。  
“行了，以后，我都陪你。”  
“嗯？”  
“明天我就去申请回职。”  
“不行不行，我官儿还没当够呢。”  
樱井掐眉：“你这三天两头就闹这么一出，我可吃不消。”  
二宫说：“你这是不乐意？”  
“你指什么？”  
“不乐意我当官，还是不乐意被我睡？”  
樱井犯难，说：“不乐意你睡一个不当官的我。”  
二宫翻了个身，用屁股顶他，说：“洗澡，背我过去。”  
樱井坐起身，捂腰赤条条下床。  
“明天，陪你去个游乐场。”二宫在樱井身后说。  
“去游乐场干什么？”  
“高空项目，挨个克服。”二宫说，“验收成果，一个坐上三四次，我给你审审。”  
樱井腿一软。  
“二宫警官，明明是你心情不好我安慰你，到头来怎么成了你折磨我？”  
二宫警官两眼一闭，一跳，攀上樱井肩膀，像个树袋熊，就是不撒手。  
“记得这招吗？”二宫说，“当年你第一次看见我，警校角斗场，我这么把你死死抱着，你还说我耍赖。”  
樱井托住他屁股，说：“可不是？还开口咬人，像只老虎。”  
二宫笑了笑，揽住樱井，偷偷在他耳边说了句。  
  
“其实是二见钟情。”

二宫第一次见樱井，还要往警校前推移些。小巷弄里，抓强盗。

抢的是二宫姐姐的项链，二宫那时没学什么功夫，被那强盗逮着，一顿好打。

樱井骑着自行车路过，个头不高，眼睛瞅起人来，厉色足透。如果加对翅膀，像只所向披靡的近鸟龙。是龙中最小的一种，却是最早生羽毛的。

尔后在警校遇着，顺理成章，二宫就想试试，羽翼渐丰的近鸟龙，能否有朝一日被驯。

不想，一试把自己栽了进去，这跟头，亦跌得不浅。

角斗场那次，樱井最终把二宫摔得满眼冒星，可也算来回缠斗许久，把身边同僚都给生生吓着了。

二宫躺在地上，嘴边肿了，却似乎漾出道笑。

那时樱井看过去的目光有些奇怪，居高临下，逆着光，这回，他身后看不见翅膀了。

片刻，他不过微微俯身，朝二宫，缓缓伸手。

“很高兴认识你。”

他说。

-全文完-


	16. 情蛊

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 古风。也挺蛇精病外加矫情的。

这夜没有月光。  
层层叠叠的凤鳞灯高高悬在廊柱上，夜风穿堂，轻拂起挂在灯笼尾部长长的彩絮，一直延伸到宫阙尽头。  
二宫和也踩着青石路，前方的小厮手执灯笼，青光便幽幽照亮起前路来。  
他穿得单薄，抬头遥遥看到那座孤零零的楼宇巍巍立于湖心，在夜色中浮现出隐隐绰绰的轮廓。  
他让小厮站定在原地，自己便瑟缩着身子踏进那片滚滚黑暗中。  
  
湖心内荷花开的正盛，伴随着偶尔跳过荷叶间的蛙影，溅起一阵看不见的涟漪。  
樱井翔坐在窗前，低头瞥见那条船越来越近。  
直到楼下有推门的动静，脚步很轻，踏上阶梯的节奏有条不紊。  
  
屋内只燃着一只白蜡烛，正大滴大滴涌着蜡油。  
二宫看见樱井也只穿了一件单衣，似乎在出神，锁着眉头，目光像落在很远的地方。  
樱井听到对方愈来愈近的步伐，隐隐竟是带着一阵清风。  
他蓦地回头——  
二宫一愣，对方眼内染着满目猩红，像烧了一把熊熊烈火，灼灼的盯向自己的方向。  
  
  
  
二宫从怀中摸出刻着蛟龙图案的锦盒，在樱井面前慢慢打开，柔软的丝绸袖口滑落下来，露出一截削瘦的小臂。  
樱井面无表情地看着他，随后蓦地将那盒子摔在地上，起身的时候身影有些踉跄，二宫下意识扶住对方胳膊，却在下一个瞬间被人用力狠狠拽住向后一带，紧接着胸前衣领一紧，直挺挺地撞向墙间——  
  
二宫吃痛着皱起眉头，他感受到拎着自己衣领的那双手其实并没有用多大的力，只是指尖微微泛白，眼下有些细微地颤抖起来。  
二宫冷笑着看他：摔了解药，这个月再疼，就没人救你了。  
樱井眯起双眼，呼吸已经变得不稳，握着对方衣领的手徐徐松开，搭在对方被扯出褶皱的肩头衣料上。  
他仍然死死盯着二宫，到最后眼神竟变得有些温润起来。  
远处有人吹笛，飘飘渺渺的融在夜色里，笙歌散尽，整座月凛城沐在三两星光之下，看不真切。  
  
二宫抚上樱井的右脸，大拇指无意识划过对方干裂的上唇。  
樱井眼神一紧，他埋头凑过去，动作带着试探和迟疑。  
烛光跳在窗棂上，却又映在樱井的眼里，他轻轻含住二宫下巴上那颗变得模糊不清的黑痣，伸出舌头温柔地辗转舔舐，那只本还停留在自己脸上的冰凉手指，也已经游移到腰侧用力扣紧，隔着薄薄的衣料，那双苍白的手指传来一阵刺骨寒意。  
最终还是覆上对方冰冷的嘴唇，深入喉口，隐没住溢在嘴角的低喘。  
  
  
  
樱井被囚禁在月凛城已是过完满满一载。  
他会时常想起自己第一次见到二宫的事，可那些久远而漂泊不定的记忆，又被盘旋在心口那排山倒海的痛楚吞吃入腹，消磨殆尽。  
他曾是酆绛国的护国大将军。  
战场上的他头顶覆着银光盔甲，红缨飘摇。  
他笃定地跨在马背上，旁边是一面巨大的战鼓，身后是看不见尽头的护甲将士，他拔出腰间长剑，喝令三军进发。  
他和二宫第一次对阵之前，没有遇到过战力匹敌的对手。在被封上护国大将军的这一年头正逢末春时节，他跪在冰冷的殿堂上，接过头顶那沉重的封赏，告别家人，伴着朝阳铁衣远戍，踏上漫无止境的征战岁月。  
二宫是月凛城城主的嫡子，他骑在那匹矫健的黑马之上，单薄的身影在风中摇摇欲坠。  
  
战鼓鸣响，对方阵势间飘来笛音。樱井冷凛地缩起眼眸，他知月凛城内流行蛊术，善于妖祸人心。  
他看到二宫夹着马肚子掏出身后的黑色箭羽，瞄准樱井的方向，用力拉起弯曲的弧度。  
那只伴着猎猎春风的箭羽发出尖锐的簌簌声，却被樱井挥起的长剑生生阻隔开来，他拽着缰绳在原地打了个转后，又极速朝对方骑去。  
  
这才清晰地打量到了对方的模样。  
那双清冽的眼眸直勾勾地看着樱井，二宫嘴角噙着笑，下巴间的黑痣便在盛起的日光拂照下显露无疑。  
  
过起招来一时刻难以分出胜负，樱井有些低估对方看似是稚气未脱的少年，实则招招带狠，毫不留情。  
樱井抑制不住内心涌出的欣喜，他喜欢这样的交锋，又或许对方的确是个值得让自己上心的对手，这是他在多年征战的岁月长河间从未有过的感受。  
可战争免不了流血，免不了胜负。  
  
酆绛军内出了细作，谎报军情，让整支军队困于维谷，进退两难。  
樱井取下头顶上的银色头盔，那缕红缨便也了无生气地垂在身侧，夜色笼至，火把映亮出他那张染满血污的脸。  
当夜他孤身一人，潜入月凛军内，并没打算活着回去，他小心翼翼地藏匿在巡逻军间，眼睛凌厉地搜寻起军中主帐。  
他怀中躺着冰凉的匕首，抬头望见那顶硕大帐篷间烛光微现，而打在帐上的熟悉人影，的确是属于二宫的身形。  
  
二宫正伏在案上擦拭他的碧笛，夜风细细碎碎的涌进帐篷内，吹灭了桌间仅有的烛火。  
黑暗中有人掀开帐帘，动作迅捷地向他掠来，随后冰冷的金属触感便死死抵在他颈间的动脉之上。  
他余光微瞟，神色未有分毫的慞惶，他幽幽开口：樱井将军深夜独自潜入月凛主帅帐中，这种手段，看起来并不太光明呐。  
二宫的呼吸轻缓地吞吐在樱井的手间，樱井仍然按住他的肩头，分毫不动：自然是来杀你。  
  
杀我？  
杀你。  
  
二宫笑出声：那你杀我试试。  
  
樱井愣了愣，二宫蕴着丝缕月光的双眸灵动飘渺，他就这么静静地看着樱井。  
帐外巡逻的军队踩着泥土徘徊在周围，黑影幢幢，赫然映在帐间放大开来。  
  
樱井的刀尖似乎划破了对方的肌肤，空气间散出淡淡的血腥味。  
可下一个瞬间，二宫突然迅速拿起桌上的碧笛，递在唇边吹出几个怪谲的音调，漫天袭来的瑟瑟响动像隐藏在樱井脚下的幽深泥地里，就快要破土而出——  
  
樱井便这样失去了知觉。  
  
  
  
醒来的时候全身带着沉重的锁链，喉咙像着了火，烧得他发不出声音。  
可盘桓在喉间的血腥味却未曾散去，他有些难耐地蜷缩起身子。  
  
直到有人打开厚重的牢门，缓缓向他逼近，光线透进来，樱井半眯着眼睛看见那个愈发靠近的人影在他的身边蹲下。  
  
你看，你还是没能杀我。二宫的声音竟也带着几分嘶哑，他捂着胸口低声咳了咳：喂的可是我的心头血，樱井将军，看来你是走不出这里了。  
  
樱井皱起眉头，眼前这个逆光的人影轻柔地抚上他的眼睛。  
  
心头血为引，十年内月月不间断，待百余蛊虫互相吞噬蚕食至仅剩最后一只，方能成得此蛊。  
  
二宫轻声说：情蛊。

作为俘虏，樱井并没想过自己能活多久。

在漫无天日的牢房内，连时间也变得静止起来。

他在黑暗间摸起石子，一笔一划地记下日月流失。

他看见右手脉搏间隐现一道淡淡的红痕，习武之人一眼便能认出的记号。

蛊毒正在侵蚀他的身体，一点一滴，在不知不觉间深入骨髓，最后会变成什么样，他无法猜测和预料。

也许死掉，也许生不如死。

他从小过得锦衣玉食，是将军府邸的长子，也是父亲眼中的希冀。

他习武从军，不过是为了家族荣耀，即便这些并非他所求所盼。

至于他真正想做什么，似乎在这些年的血肉生活间，早已将那些飘渺又无法企及的幻想屏散殆尽，消磨得丝毫不剩。

残余的酆绛军早已班师回朝，偌大的朝堂内一定传闻着他如何伤亡惨重，满盘皆输，甚至最后连命也搭了进去。昔日荣勋，一夜颠覆，他的父亲会不会落罪，他还有年幼的胞弟胞妹，会不会受到株连责难，父母年事已长，又怎能经得起白发送黑发。

在无法动弹的这些时日里，他只能想到这些。

想到前后活得不过三十载，却要将剩余这条命耗散在这个看不见光明的牢房内，感受蛊虫侵蚀他的身体，撕裂他的心脏。

——情蛊每月发作一次。

第一次发作的时候整个月凛国都笼罩在一片磅礴大雨间。

樱井躺在冰凉的石台上，潮湿的气息就这么窜满了他的鼻腔，右手脉搏上突突地跳得厉害，他闭上眼，雨声如注，打在竹叶上像春蚕吞食着桑叶，沙沙的徘徊在耳畔间。

很快这种敏锐的听觉就被巨大的痛楚所覆盖。

二宫手里提着一盏白灯笼，淡黄色长衫轻披在肩头，他额前发丝湿漉漉的躺在眉眼边，温顺得如同少年无疑，他慢慢走到牢门外，脚印留下一串串湿润的痕迹。

凉悠悠的手指探上樱井的脉搏，带着春雨的味道，伴着荷花香，整个人坐在了石台边缘。

看来此蛊效用果然不假。二宫握着樱井的手腕，抿起薄薄的嘴唇：将你做第一个试用的人，看来并没有选错。

樱井捂着滚烫的双眼，透过指缝朦朦胧胧的看见那个在黑暗中笑弯了嘴角的二宫。

他小声地翕动起嘴唇，全身仍是抖得厉害。

你说什么？二宫问。

二宫轻轻凑过来：你想让我杀了你？

樱井咬着嘴唇点头，他浑身发冷，可是头顶止不住地滚落一滴又一滴豆大的汗水，纷纷打落在二宫的手臂上。

二宫在黑暗中眨了眨眼：情蛊还没有见效，我怎么舍得杀你。

这话传至樱井耳中，就多了几分别样的意味。他以前受过不少伤，疼痛忍耐力练就得不错，而情蛊所带来的痛楚，似乎又和以往的刀枪伤痛有着分毫差异。

二宫轻轻掰开他的嘴，喂了一颗药丸进去，樱井含在喉间并不吞咽，二宫眯着眼睛啧了啧嘴，从怀中掏出棕色水囊，倾斜着朝樱井的唇齿间灌去。

水渍顺着脖颈的曲线蜿蜒而下，樱井皱着眉头别开脑袋，他猛地睁开猩红的双眼，看向对方的神情竟是隐隐带了恨意。

二宫却并不在意，仰头自己吞咽了一大口，喉结上下剧烈涌动，俯身按好樱井的脑袋，覆上对方冰凉的嘴唇。

樱井本想试图推开对方，可是他睁眼看到二宫那双静得像一滩死水的琉璃色眼眸，似乎本能间变得动弹不得起来。

二宫的嘴唇很薄，蜻蜓点水的轻啄在他的嘴角，严格上来说，这并不能称得上吻。

樱井的右手脉搏跃动得更加厉害，像是禁锢在体内蠢蠢欲动的猛兽就快挣脱而出，他难耐地吞掉喉咙间那一颗药丸，意识又再次变得模糊。

身体不受控制地开始接受对方嘴唇覆上来的融融暖意，他突然一个仰头，咬住了二宫的下唇。

二宫似乎被他突然的举动吓了一跳，有些闪躲地想要抬头，樱井伸手按住他的脑袋。

对方细细密密地从二宫下唇慢慢盘桓温存，动作轻柔得像是变了个人，甚至伸出舌尖触及二宫齿间，略微用力便顶进去，游走于唇舌间。

二宫静静地看着樱井，他有些不自在地回应起这个吻。

可是转念又放弃起来。

因为对方眼中并没有什么关乎情欲的光泽。

——那只是自己种下的情蛊之效罢了。

二宫眼内蓦地黯了黯，他伸手悄悄掐在樱井后颈，微微用力按下去。

托着自己脑袋的手慢慢垂了下来，樱井闭上眼，似乎睡了过去。

二宫抬起头，唇边还留着对方身上暖融融的气息，可是瞬间又被稀薄的冷空气掠夺殆尽。

樱井再次醒来，听见一阵潺潺水声。

他似乎脱离了那个不见天日的牢笼，被人安置在一张摇摇晃晃的竹床上，鼻尖能闻到幽幽荷香，有凉风扑来，是雨后泥土的味道。

随后是轻缓的笛声，将他从困乏的睡梦中完全唤醒。

他睁眼看到的是二宫的背影。

对方坐在船头，露出小腿晃荡在船侧，湖间游鱼微现，吐着不太明显的泡泡。

淡黄色长衫被二宫丢在一边，他旁边立着一个小方桌，桌上煮了茶，冒着滚滚白烟，形成一道模糊的屏障，挡住樱井的视线。

樱井身上残存的痛意消退了大半，时隔多日重见日光，他被拂照得变得有些恍惚起来。

一时变得有些不知道自己到底身处何时何地起来。

而面前这个吹着碧笛的少年，又是从何处仙境降临到眼前而来。

这样的感觉，熟悉又陌生。

樱井撑着额头坐起，里衣汗水涔涔，眼下清风微拂，袭来铺天盖地的凉意。

二宫侧头，收起碧笛，眼内映着荷影，染上一层清淡的粉。

他径自抓起桌上的海棠糕，漫不经心地放进嘴里，他看见樱井一副怔忡表情，觉得有些好笑，便敛起衣衫摇摇晃晃地站起，端起那盘泛着清香的海棠糕，不怀好意地凑到樱井面前。

要不要吃？

他笑起来：看你一副很饿的样子。

樱井蹙眉，喉间却下意识鼓动了几下，他扭开头：这不是阶下囚该有的待遇。

二宫摸摸下巴，眼睛眨了几下：对哦，你是我带回来的俘虏，酆绛国大名鼎鼎的护国大将军，曾经名头那么响，可现在也沦落到这般境地，你的战马会驮着你的头盔回归故里，带回昔日护国大将军已经魂归天际的噩耗，你的战功，都会因为这次失败而变得无人问津起来——

樱井鼻间轻哼一声：这些都是拜谁所赐。

二宫勾嘴浅笑：反正在那个地方，你也过得并不好。

樱井一愣：你又知道？

我就是知道。

樱井沉静下来，他余光瞟见对方嘴唇一张一翕，就忽地记起昏睡前发生的事，他有些尴尬地咳了几声，低头瞅到右手脉搏间的血痕已经变得不再深红，只剩淡淡的一抹。

他突然喃喃道：为什么是情蛊？

二宫怔了怔，他面无表情地转头起身，衣袂飘了起来，背影沾染了几分落寞。

作为俘虏，你好像并没有资格问这个问题。

也许我就是拿你练练手，也许就是为了折磨你，也许是对你有兴趣，也许是看一个将军困顿潦倒的样子很有意思，你怎么想，那便就是什么了。

樱井垂下眼帘，瑟瑟凉风吹散了壶盏的热气，他看见船只隐隐行进至一条狭小的湖道，不远处洞影微现，漆黑不见底，洞内隐有响动，窸窸窣窣，沿着洞窟的石壁传了出来。

樱井坐直身子，空气间立刻染入阵阵并不太舒服的味道，待整条船只没入洞窟，他发现洞内规模不小，每个分支都蜿蜒向不同的湖道，道边绿光浮动，硕大的炼蛊炉发出剧烈的鸣响声，炉边都有人守着，只是听到这边的响动，径相转过头来。

二宫披上外衣，屹立在船头，那些人便突然俯身行起礼来，笛音轻扬，回响在无数曲折转角的洞窟间。

樱井沉了沉脸，这便是月凛城的炼蛊之地，早在酆绛国内他就听闻过这样的情境，说这种巫术乃旁门妖道，蛊惑人心，害人不浅，而蛊术大盛的月凛便是占了头等位置，因此被勒令踏平月凛城的重任就此降临在樱井头上。

其实他起先并不太赞成这场战争。

月凛属西南边境，百年内都未曾和酆绛起过什么冲突，可两年前酆绛国内因为蛊术缘故死了不少官僚，惹得朝堂瞩目，这才将苗头指向月凛。

二宫似乎发现他在走神，又从船尖缓缓走下，那些幽幽的绿光便探照在他的脸上，暧昧又清冷。

他说：蛊术虽能害人，可我们并不轻易害人。

樱井没做声，二宫便轻声接着道：但是你们的做法，扰乱了月凛百年的规矩，我们本不欲犯人，却被你们天子的一句怒言，险些弄得民不聊生，樱井将军，这就是你所坚持的道，效忠的国？

樱井哑着声音开口：你我各自为主，所坚持所效忠，自然不为同道。

二宫眯起眼睛，他冷下面容，缓缓开口：我就是讨厌你这个样子，虽然我们不害人，可是若是哪天变得想害人了，自然是将那人折磨殆尽，分毫不留情。

樱井盯着他：二宫和也，你没有心。

二宫冷厉地笑：看来月此时，你还能嘴硬得了几分。

樱井每月只有在蛊毒发作之时能够见到二宫。

除却发作时日，他都伏在幽冷的石桌间看书。

书是二宫送来的，大概是怕他无聊，无聊到极致若是起了寻死的心，得不偿失。

桌间燃着一只红烛，从前他并没有这么清闲的生活，每日安排得满满当当，从儿时能记事开始便是如此。没有能够记住名字的玩伴，身边的下人也是换了一批又一批，或者不知从何时开始那些尘封在岁月长河间的往事就变得不再明晰，难以想起。

就连情蛊发作的时候他做了些什么说了些什么，吃掉二宫给他的那颗苦涩的药丸后，似乎也变得模糊起来。

只是在一次吃过解药的翌日，他是伏在书桌间被凉风吹醒，浑身疲乏的酸痛盘旋在脑间，他揉着额头起身，低头却瞧见桌间打翻了砚台，那些墨色的字迹晕染出一长串突兀的痕迹。

他看见那些笔迹过后，像是醍醐灌顶，一个激灵惊得他猛然站起，丝丝缕缕的寒意蓦地涌遍全身。

那一张张轻薄的白色宣纸上，竟是满满的，写上了二宫的名字。

转眼到了冬至，银装素裹的月凛城内冰冷得看不见一丝绿色，飘渺的雾气像是带了一阵仙气，如至蓬莱仙境。

湖道结了冰，每日都能听到月凛城内的人敲击着冰面，有些刺耳的声音像从四面八方传了过来，回荡在樱井耳间。

这般吵杂，他看不进书，回头看见镌刻在石壁上的日子已经密密麻麻的铺满墙面。

牢内很冷，只有门前燃着的两个快要熄灭的火把发出滋滋鸣响。

二宫就是这个时候出现的，他裹着厚实的狐裘，看起来特别暖和，或者他本就怕冷，因为他手里还抱着暖壶，嘴上吐出凉悠悠的寒气——

樱井愣了愣，今日并非蛊毒发作的时日。

他看见火把映衬下的二宫脸色绯红，走起路来也不稳当，似乎带了几分醉态。

果然等对方打开牢门，他就闻见一阵浓浓的酒意。

二宫瑟缩着脖子钻进来，他有些茫然地眨着眼，然后把手里的暖壶握得更紧了几分，嘴上吞吐道：这里怎么这么冷！

樱井瞥他一眼，开口说：这里本就寒气重，外面还飘着鹅毛大雪，不冷才怪。

二宫若有所思地想了一阵，他揉起脑袋，最后竟是笑起来：啊，对，阶下囚，是该这样的待遇——

二宫耳尖竟也染着几分通透的红，他将手里的暖壶丢到樱井身上，开口问：今夜月凛放花灯，要不要陪我去看？

樱井平静地回：不去。

二宫皱眉，他伸手拽住对方的肩膀，竟险些滑下去，他嘟了嘟嘴，俯身下去凑在樱井耳间：你上个月答应我的，不记得了？

樱井愣了愣：我什么时候答应你了？

就是上个月——

二宫分明是醉得有些不清不楚：你说要陪我看花灯，还有上上个月，你说想吃我做的海棠糕，上上上个月，你说不想住牢里，想搬到湖中心的别楼，还有——

他有些想不起来，又捶了捶脑袋：反正你是这样说了的——

樱井没有印象。

他愕然地看着眼下醉态横生的二宫，带着亲切的语调，好似他们的关系早已不同以往，可是他不记得自己和二宫有这样的交情。

也许是情蛊的效用，他捂着那个滚烫的暖壶，冰凉的手指立刻被覆上一层柔和的暖意，他有些茫然起来，情蛊发作的自己，到底是什么模样，他不知道，也不敢想。

二宫等得有些不耐烦，他踉跄着走过来抓起樱井的衣袖，用力扯了扯：我备了船，可是其实我晕船，你不知道吧——

他笑得像个孩子，他眨眨眼睛：今天我们用走的，好不好？

他竟在征求樱井的意见，而这样轻柔又难以拒绝的邀约语调，樱井听后立刻就变得不自在起来，他试探地问：——你醉了？

二宫“嗯？”了一声，末尾音调扬起，又隐没在鼻腔内：也许吧，可是只有醉了，才能和你说真心话呀。

樱井喉口堵得难受：什么真心话？

二宫拉着他走出牢门：你喜欢听的话。

月凛城中开满了腊梅。

雪打枝头，半掩嫩黄花影。

樱井刚一出门就被冷空气冻红了鼻头，二宫牵着他的手，踩在深浅不一的雪地上。

今日不知是什么节日，或许是属于月凛城独有的某个祭祀。城中挂起斑斓彩灯，从长长的石阶顶层开始逐渐向下，直到悬满巷弄。

有小厮俯首向前，二宫挑起眉头：给染芳亭备上酒。

说完他歪着脑袋看樱井：你还没有好好看过月凛城的样子吧，染芳亭能看得很清楚，我带你去看。

我并不想——

樱井似乎并不能完整地将拒绝的话说出口，二宫紧紧拽着他，生怕他走掉。

其实二宫自己也醉得不成样，在雪地里摇摇晃晃走起来的样子狼狈极了。

樱井看到对方头顶上挂着一片腊梅花瓣，他腾出另一只空着的手，伸手帮二宫取了下来。

二宫突然不走了，他停下脚步转头站定原地，似乎被樱井这个动作生生愣了半晌，甚至下意识地摸了摸脑袋，看起来像个无辜的孩子。

纷纷扬扬的雪花簌簌作响，覆在二宫眼角下，又化成一道冰凉的水迹，从眼角开始慢慢向下划，像是流出的眼泪。

身后传来一阵马蹄声，小厮牵着一匹红马逐渐逼近，他将缰绳递向樱井。

樱井一怔，转念想到这该也是二宫授的意。他看到小厮一脸暧昧的看着自己，又将目光逡巡于两人交握的另一只手上，浅笑着向后退了几步。

上马。

二宫攥了攥樱井的衣角，将他往前推搡了一步。

樱井抓着硬邦邦的缰绳，踩在马镫上，顷刻便翻身而上，红马蓦地扬起前蹄，溅起一阵雪渣翻飞。

二宫仰起头，有些耍赖般地伸出手：只有一匹马——

樱井居高临下地望着他，红马低咆了几声，鼻间喘出一团白气。

那只孤零零的手臂悬在雪地之上，二宫眼内映着明媚的灯火，隐隐绰绰，眼下似乎快要熄灭。

樱井叹气，他抓住那双快要垂下的右手，将对方用力拉上了马。

穿过二宫的腰间握住缰绳，红马立刻变得跃跃欲试。

二宫靠在他的肩膀上，吐出的热气喷薄在樱井的下巴上，痒痒的，他只好低头对上二宫的双眼，有些不情不愿：我不知道路。

嗯？

染芳亭的路，你不告诉我，我怎么去？

高高的宫阙墙壁上留下两人或长或短的影子，雪势小了些，二宫摇了摇脑袋，那些悬在发丝上的白色雪晶飘散着落下来。

出了宫门，是热闹的月凛城集市。

夜间的人并不算多，入耳却也带着喧杂。

街头有人在彩灯上写字，孩童跨在父亲肩头，高高的挂了起来。

湖间结了冰，反射着整座灯火通明的城楼。

染芳亭的位置有些偏，要绕过集市穿到尽头，再爬上一个斜坡，达到能够俯瞰而下的高度，将整座城池尽收眼底。

亭内果然备起了酒，中央设有飘着火星的暖炉，甚至连竹藤床也放置其中，樱井悬紧缰绳让马收住步伐，二宫困倦地睁开眼，难耐地打了个呵欠。

两人入了亭，二宫拿起酒坛，放在鼻尖闻了闻，甚至不用杯子，仰头灌了一大口。

喝完不知足地擦擦嘴，他缩着眼眸瞅过来：一路上一句话都不说，和我骑一匹马，就让你那么难堪么？

樱井低头，看见两人鞋子都湿透了，他说：我当然不能忘记自己的身份。

二宫沉了脸：既然是我的俘虏，我让你干什么，你还不得巴巴地跟过来。

我是你的俘虏，可我不是你的下人。

二宫脸色愈发难看起来，他将手里的坛子摔在地上，破掉的碎片飞到了樱井脚边。

他俯身捡起一块碎片，歪着身子走到樱井面前，他将那相对不那么锋利的那头塞在了樱井手里。

樱井翔，让我来告诉你怎么获得自由吧。

二宫抿起薄唇：杀了我，你就自由了。

你不是一直想杀我么？一个人天不怕地不怕，闯到月凛军里来杀我，结果没有杀成，因为我没有给你机会，那我现在给你这个机会，你下得了手么？

樱井被手间的锋利物体刺得隐隐作痛起来，碎片上沾着酒渍，弥散的酒香散在空气中，闻上去就能让人醉上分。

樱井丢掉碎片，他平静地看着二宫：等你酒醒，我们公平比试，刀剑无眼，我不会留情。

二宫恍惚地颤了颤身子，他撑在石桌前，有些好笑地开口：是我看高了自己，我以为你会说舍不得。

暖炉的猩红火光映红了樱井苍白的脸，他不知作何回答，可下一个瞬间他便看到二宫突然掏出了怀中的笛子。

樱井隐隐觉得不妙，在月凛的这些时日，通过二宫送来的书籍，他对月凛的蛊术有了重新的了解，虽说情蛊是每月发作一次，可下蛊人若是强迫驱动蛊虫，那么随时随地让这蛊毒重新发作也并非不无可能。

只是这般强力驱动，对双方体质都是大伤。

他不知道二宫为什么要这样做，是为了继续折磨他，还是因为他刚刚说的话，伤了对方的心。

亭间设起的帘幕被小厮缓缓落下，整个亭身就变成独自的隔间，朦朦胧胧间可以看见亭内相互纠缠交叠着翻倒的人影。

二宫睁大眼睛看着覆在自己身上认真吻着自己的樱井。

竹藤床有些硌人，蝴蝶骨被压得酸痛，樱井小心地舔舐着他的嘴角，右手滑进二宫里衣，覆上对方的胸口。

二宫缩了缩身子，胸前的伤口便撕扯着有些生疼，樱井伸出食指轻轻划过伤口上方。

——那是炼制情蛊为取心头血而留下的创痕。

樱井突然停下嘴上的动作，只是嘴角依然摩擦在二宫的唇间，他有些迟疑地望了望二宫。

片刻后他用力俯身抱紧了对方，似乎使出全力陷了下去。

他小心翼翼地吻着二宫的脖颈上那块柔软的肌肤，嘴上轻声开了口。

别哭呀，我不是一直都在这里吗？

二宫伸手回揽住樱井，他终究缓缓闭了眼，酒意上头，意识就变得不清不楚起来。

恍惚间他似乎看见了一个红衣少年，手里捧着海棠糕，眉眼间带着几分张扬，他对自己挤出一个好看的笑容，伸手将海棠糕塞在自己的手上。

——他们说你会炼虫子，我把海棠糕给你，你炼给我看好不好？

他脸上带着盈盈笑意，笑起来露出大白牙，眼神坦荡不扭捏。

而眼下，少年和身上樱井的脸，隐隐绰绰的重叠起来。

那日过后樱井就被勒令搬离阴暗不见天日的牢狱。

他被安排住进了湖心的别楼内。

——这俨然已经脱离了阶下囚的待遇。

冬至过后不久迎来了樱井的生辰，这也是他独自在异国他乡度过的第一个生辰。

他并没有多么关心这样的日子，因为偌大的阁楼间除却他并无他人，偶尔会有送饭的小厮划着木舟缓缓靠近，可并不会跟他搭话，似乎月凛最近面临战事，人人脸色凝重，自然不会有人在意他的事。

而这样的预感直到夜晚降临后就更甚了几分。

月凛内灯火黯淡，彩灯被卸得一点没剩，只留下呼啸的风声扫起城内的肃穆氛围。

他时常听到几声如同猛兽对天长啸的尖锐声响，源头是从那个炼蛊的山洞里传出来的。他站在窗前并不能看得特别清楚，那个诡谲的洞窟在视野内变成了一个漆黑的小点，兀自闪着幽深的光晕。

接近午夜之时有人细细地敲响阁楼的大门。

樱井端着烛台站在阶梯上，低头看见一个小厮神色匆匆地推门而入，他手里捧着长长的锦盒，上面精致地雕着的一只白尾鸢图纹细密盘绕在锦盒边缘，只是那只白尾鸢瞪着凌厉的双目，直勾勾地盯向樱井——

这是少城主送给樱井将军的生辰之礼。

樱井愣了愣：生辰之礼？

小厮打了开来，双手奉上：少城主说，他让樱井将军在战场上丢了剑，就亲自在铸剑炉铸了一把，前后花了半年，总算赶在昨日完成了。

那是一把用凤玄铁打造而成的细细的长剑，剑刃极细，银光微现，在昏暗的阁楼间腾起一阵斑亮的微光，剑柄上也雕着一只小小的白尾鸢，和锦盒上的那只似乎配成一对，相互长嘶凝望。

小厮见樱井半晌不接，面露难色：将军，收着吧，时候不早了，小人还要赶回月凛蛊洞内帮助少城主制住那炼毒蛊尸——

樱井皱眉：炼毒蛊尸？

小厮似乎意识到自己多说了不该说的，只好将锦盒递到樱井臂膀间，转身欲走。

你且等一下。樱井将那剑从盒中取出：带我去见你们少城主。

小厮一惊：将军竟要主动见少城主？

有何不可？

小厮讪笑起来：并无不可，少城主一定会很高兴。不过——眼下不行。

为什么？

炼毒蛊尸瘴气重，少城主是炼蛊之人，自然能够抵挡，将军血肉之躯，还是不要冒这个险。

樱井突然冷笑起来：我冒得险还少么？

樱井摇摇晃晃地踏上船，他抬头看见浑圆的月头被遮挡在那层密不透风的云层内，只剩一层朦胧的光影。

水声轻缓地荡在船间，发出零丁声响。

可空气间弥漫的那股不舒服的味道再次变得浓烈起来，樱井不禁问出口：你们要带炼毒蛊尸上战场？

小厮边划水边回答：这是城主的主意，少城主不过履行圣意，炼毒蛊尸的确对付敌人很有效，可在制服它之前，要花很多功夫，少城主昨日之前还在熬夜铸剑，眼下都几天没有合眼了——

樱井暗自握紧了手中的剑柄，他犹豫了片刻，终究说出口：——那你且再划快些。

才划到蛊洞门口就听见一声震耳欲聋的长鸣。

声音融在夜色内，船身径自震了起来，樱井抓住船沿，面色变得有些凝滞，蛊洞内似乎燃着无数火把，橙黄的光芒在洞壁上跳跃浮动。

洞内中央的辽阔空地屹立着许多硕大的铁桩，而那些铁桩间设有厚重的铁链，相互盘绕交错，细致地分布在眼前这个庞然大物身上。

樱井缩起眼眸，他看见铁桩上有人拔剑而起，轻盈地掠在铁索间，只是白衣袖口染了几分血红，背脊上还赫然留下一道蛊尸的爪印，似乎渗出了血珠，可那人面色并未有分毫动摇，只是抿紧惨白的下唇，急速飞掠盘旋在蛊尸周围。

铁索底下站着很多月凛城内的武士，他们试图扯住繁琐的铁链，表情痛苦而吃力。

眼下还未等小厮停船靠岸，身旁的樱井便蓦地拔剑腾起，他稳当地踩上那些密密麻麻的铁桩，一步一步朝着半空中那个奋力挣扎的人影跃去——

二宫躲开蛊尸的正面一挥，向后急退了几步，就直挺挺撞上身后樱井的胸口。

他猛地一愣，低头突然瞅见樱井拿着的那把细剑，脸上的神色就忽地变得高深莫测起来。

樱井抓住他的胳膊向旁边躲了躲，他沉稳地说：你去前面牵制它，我从它后面找机会。

二宫张了张口，似乎想说什么，可眼下的情形又实属不能让他说些什么，他眼内突然放了些光彩，刚才还带着几分暴躁杀戾的心境也变得平静多了，他咬牙回身，反转着剑势，又再次向那巨型蛊尸冲去——

月凛城在后半夜终于回归一片死寂。

蛊洞内的灯火熄灭了下来，刚才还氤氲着血腥气息的浑浊空气也被夜风一扫而散。

樱井脱去血污的外套，低头挑亮了烛火。

二宫趴在床间，褪去上衣，额间渗着汗珠，他侧着头打量樱井，两只腿不安分地翘起来晃了晃。

明明很疼，他还是忍不住挂着个笑脸，一副看上去心情很好的样子。

樱井在医药盒内左右翻了翻，漫不经心地问：——你确定只要涂点这种解药就没事了？

二宫撑着下巴凑过来：要是被那蛊尸挥两爪子就倒地不起，我还要怎么当少城主？

樱井沉脸：是谁刚刚被蛊尸抓得在地上打滚还不愿意起来的？

二宫勾起嘴角：那你不是把我背回来了嘛——

樱井不自在地咳了几声，他将二宫找出来的解药打开，细细地倾洒在二宫的背脊间。

蝴蝶骨立刻颤抖着蜷缩起来，那三道触目惊心的血痕在烛光下显得更加慑人。

二宫咬着牙嚷嚷了几句，樱井看他紧闭双眼忍得难受，手上动作不自觉放缓。

樱井问：用这种怪物御敌，赢了也算不上什么光彩之事。

二宫边嘶气边回他：只要能赢，又何必计较过程方法，月凛的优势只能在此，我们别无选择。

樱井沉声不语。

二宫突然扭过头看他：你带了那把剑。

什么？

我给你铸的那把剑，好用么？

樱井手上拿着厚厚的绷带，脸上并没有什么表情：你并不必送我东西，我承不了这个情。

二宫听后也不气不恼，他歪了歪脑袋：噢，那你为什么来帮我呢？要是刚才我被蛊尸一巴掌拍死，你岂不是立刻就获得自由之身了？

樱井依然不回答。

烛光隐隐跳跃在他们之间，又不甚分明地打在墙壁上。

樱井翔。二宫轻声开口：你喜欢我。

樱井一惊，手上绷带差点掉落在地，他皱眉：你胡说什么？

二宫笑出声：你喜欢我，我知道。

樱井突然站起身，他没好气地说：那是你给我下了情蛊。

你现在又没有发作。二宫抬头看他：要是我不给你下情蛊，你是不是会更喜欢我一点？

樱井手里捏着绷带，他幽幽道：二宫和也，这不好玩。如果你想为你对我下情蛊的事产生一点点负罪感，那么，你便放我回去。

回去？

二宫眯起眼睛，他说：我好像忘了告诉你，情蛊根本无药可解，没有我每个月的解药，你活不过三年。

樱井并不在意：那也好过一辈子留在这里。

二宫转过头，他刚刚动了动，背上的血珠就又渗了出来，蜿蜿蜒蜒地滑落在腰际。

他没有立刻回答，只是将脑袋别扭地搭向一边。

空气凝滞了片刻。

半晌后樱井叹了口气，他又拿起手上的绷带，在床间坐下，仔细地将绷带覆在对方伤口上，绕了半圈，手掌穿过对方肩膀下，他看二宫仍是一动不动，只好自己动手，抓起对方两边的肩膀抬了起来，从胸口开始接着缠绕，只是在看到对方心口上那道深红的疤痕之时手上动作滞了一滞。

二宫跪坐在他身边，眼神灼灼的落在樱井脸上。

窗外黎明之光微起，月凛城在晨光中又被逐渐唤醒开来。

烛火燃到尽头，垂死挣扎着猛然跳跃两三下，立刻归匿于一片黑暗间。

二宫轻轻向前倾下身子，他伸出右手，并握拳头，徒留一根食指划在樱井的衣角间。

领口本就系得不严，他轻而易举地探了进去。触到樱井肌肤的时候对方似乎躬了躬身子，本是垂在身侧的双手突然抬起来拽住二宫的胳膊。

二宫将膝盖向前挪了几寸，背上灼烧的疼痛感让他此刻十分清醒，即便对方用力拽着自己的胳膊，他仍能毫无阻拦地继续在对方胸口或深或浅地滑动起来。

从胸口的正中央再向下，刚碰到樱井滚烫的小腹，对方便粗重地喘起气，二宫的鼻腔浅笑出一阵轻柔的音调，渐渐摊开手掌，扣在樱井腰侧，里衣被完全打开，顺着樱井的肩头迅速滑落。

樱井皱紧眉，他有些不敢去看二宫的眼睛，又或许他开始痛恨自己本能性地接受对方抚摸这件事，明明并没有情蛊的支撑，他试图努力想让自己理智一些，可暗黑的空气似乎放大了所有感官，二宫凉悠悠的手指像在他身上点起了一把看不见源头的烈火，从心脏的位置开始，焦灼地炙烤着他的全身。

拽着二宫的双手开始变得苍白无力，甚至伴随着二宫向前挪动的步伐而迎合上前，二宫有些欣喜，他勾着樱井的肩头跪坐在对方身上，居高临下地将额头抵了上去，发丝相互摩擦起来，沾染了些寒冷的味道。

两人的嘴唇只离着半寸不到的距离，可谁也不肯执拗上前。

二宫缠绕着樱井后脑的发丝打着圈玩起来，他似笑非笑，说出来的话也听起来让人脸烧不止。

你知道我要做什么吗？

樱井脸上热了热，他轻仰着头，嘴唇就拂过对方下巴。他说：你到底想怎么样？

二宫平静地看他：我想要的很简单。

樱井有些自嘲地抿起下唇：你可知道，从你对我下情蛊的那一天开始，你就亲手摧毁掉了一些你想要的东西。

二宫低头，眼神一紧，似乎有些难过，可一瞬间那些难以被捕捉到的难过又被他挥之而去，他捧起樱井的脸，玩味般地说：如果你不喜欢，那就狠狠推开我好了。

说完他便用力吻了上去。樱井身子向后躲了躲，后脑这么撞到了床柱，身上平衡不稳，两人双双摔下床。

二宫伏在樱井身上，咬住对方嘴角，狠狠地从下唇开始勾勒噬咬，以往他从不曾主动，也不曾带着狠劲。

他清楚地知道，在情蛊发作的那些屈指可数的日头里，樱井所扮演的，不过是自己梦中的一个影子罢了。

就算是最亲密地结合，说着温柔缱绻的情话，可对方眼里流露出来的情绪，却像是另一个陌生的人，没有真情，只剩蛊虫驱动着的机械动作和干涩话语。

他想樱井说得对，从自己种下情蛊那一天开始，他就亲手摧毁掉了一些能够发生在他和樱井之间的真正可能性。

二宫的指甲陷进樱井脖颈的肉里，似乎发了狠力，毫不留情地发动下一轮噬咬和撕扯。

晨光满满地溢了进来，二宫吸了吸鼻子，又在对方唇间吸吮辗转，隐没掉从自己嘴里发出的声声呜咽。

他想，这也许是第一次和樱井真正地在一起。

可这大概也是最后一次。

泪水垂直地落在樱井身上，却又被二宫用指尖用力拭去。

樱井知道嘴角一定被对方咬破了，浓重的血腥味又一次散发在空气间，他想挣扎着起身，手指就不自主抓上了二宫的背，二宫低哼一声，唇齿内喃喃自语地喊起了疼。

刚刚还上了药的伤疤似乎又裂了开来，雪白的绷带间染出了淡红的血影，樱井只好避开那些伤口，可这般犹豫迟疑，就让二宫顺利解开了他的腰带，精准地抚上他胯间的欲望。

樱井瞪大双眼，他看到二宫甚至动起上身摩擦起来，双双相抵之处就立刻变得僵硬而闷胀，他不知道情蛊发作之时二宫是不是也会这样，可眼下这种竭尽全力的抚慰和讨好，让樱井蓦地有些不知所措。

不应该是这样的。

樱井鼻子有些发酸，但随之升腾而起的酥麻快感并不能让他制止住二宫的动作，他只好张开牙关，开始细细密密地回应起对方的吻。

二宫突然顿了顿。他睁开眼，眼角还淌着泪渍，他看见樱井波澜不惊的眼睛内已经有了些许情动的色彩，他愣愣地停顿了半晌，片刻怔忡间便丢失了主动权，樱井捞着他的脑袋歪歪扭扭地坐了起来。

不同于二宫那般笨拙的讨好，樱井轻柔地从嘴唇游移而下，顺着脖颈的幅度左右画起了曲线，游走到二宫胸前的挺立处舔舐微咬，二宫便瘫软着靠在他的肩膀上一动不动，吐出的热气愈发节奏不稳，伴随着身体的痉挛，只得半张嘴唇用力呼吸着。

樱井握着他的手，汗涔涔的触感湿凉了手心。

不知道二宫从哪里掏出了一个雪白的小瓷瓶，塞进了樱井的手里，他的脸红得通透，说出来的话也就少了平日的气焰，他说：一直是用这个的。

樱井接过那罐似乎带着清凉气味的小瓷瓶，脸上有些犹豫。二宫捕捉到他此时的动作，立刻指引着对方的手指沾染了一点，再轻轻地带到自己的后方。

二宫咬紧嘴唇，甚至蜷缩起脚趾，樱井刚探进一根指头，二宫就咬破了下唇，颤抖着撞倒在樱井的脖颈间。

樱井也不好受，他额间出了汗，只好缓了缓手上的势头，他哑着声音说：你别这样。

二宫用力在对方脖子上咬了个牙印，抬起头来眼里水光漉漉，他舔了舔嘴边的血，笑了起来：你没有推开我，我很高兴。

樱井想别开脑袋，又被二宫掰了过来，他遮挡不住嘴角的笑意：你想要我。

二宫这句情话实属崩断了樱井大脑深处的最后一根理智之弦，又或许他早就该将这些忐忑和不安统统抛开，他早就该承认，从什么时候开始，自己心里就装进了面前这个人。

或者说是向来他的心里，就满满的只有他。

从第一次在战场上见他凌厉地拔出箭羽，直直向自己射来，英姿卓绝，毫不留情，樱井在那时就把他当成对手，当成劲敌，却并未夹杂着半点仇恨，倒徒留满腔的生不逢时，错失知己之憾。

再到看见他站在木船之颠，衣角轻轻荡起，手里握着漂亮的玉笛，放在嘴间幽幽地吹出悠扬的音调，那些星星点点的音符就飘摇在整个月凛城中。所有的城民伏在他的脚下，虔诚地敬拜这个年轻又优秀的领袖，他让所有人安享太平，共度盛世。

樱井想，他本可以和他更好的相遇。

不用依靠什么情蛊，不用理会什么立场，就只是他遇见他，仅此而已。

二宫突然站了起来，两条小腿颤颤巍巍地跨在樱井身旁，还未等樱井反应过来，他已经径自坐了下去，突然的贯入让樱井颤悠悠地抓住了旁边的桌脚才稳住上身，他惊异地看向二宫，可对方并未理会他的目光，只是专心地上下浮动起来。

樱井立刻按住他的肩头，嘴上急切地说：停下来，快停下来。

二宫对他眨了眨眼，脸角已是没了血色，他说：你叫叫我。

樱井张了张口，他向前倾身就这么抱住了二宫，他凑到对方耳畔：和也。

二宫有些满意地舒了口气，樱井将他轻轻放倒，抬起他的小腿绕在腰间，才敢继续着身下的动作。

他把手垫在二宫身后，希望能减少掉对方背上伤口的痛意。

下方动作或快或慢，到最后就变得有些失调，难耐的呻喑在这个清冷的早晨扩散起来，却又成了另一种意义的撩拨。

最后他翻了个身子，让二宫在上方抱着自己喷薄，短暂的空白袭过脑际。

二宫蹭了蹭他的颈窝，吃力地抬起脑袋，他们在昏暗间又面面相觑起来。

想起刚刚做的事还是会脸头发热，樱井只好尴尬地移开目光。

二宫眼内似乎也逐渐归于波澜不惊，嘴角的血迹变得干裂，只剩一抹惊人的红。

他最后说了一句话，说完踉踉跄跄地站起，抓起地上散落的衣服胡乱搭上，光着脚踩着冰凉的楼梯，一点一点地朝外走去，直到融进晨曦之间。

樱井还静静躺在地板上，阳光升起，暖意拂过他脸颊。

二宫刚才嘶哑着声音说：樱井翔，我放你回去。

月凛城临近战事。

每晚会传来错落有致的练兵声，排排队列在夜间立得端正，二宫腰间配着玉笛，穿戴起铠甲，面容上只留下一条细缝，露出一双笃定的双目。

仿佛并不是容易应付的战事，二宫难得显出一副严肃静穆的模样。

在那日二宫同樱井说出那句放他回去的话之后，再没来见过他。

情蛊发作过后，竟也是小厮捧来的药，急匆匆放在桌上就转身离去，没多说一句话。

这是破天荒头一次，二宫没有亲自给他喂药。

樱井安静地坐在桌间，手上拿起绢布，细细擦拭起那把二宫给他铸的剑。

床上整理好了包裹，似乎并没有什么需要带走的东西，他本是两手空空的来，自然也不需要多拿走些什么。

端坐凝神间，窗外就传来一阵轻扬的笛音。

樱井抬头，夜空中挂着两颗星星，闪着清淡的光芒。

笛声是从染芳亭的方向传来。

樱井拿起剑，突然站起身，朝着阶梯下方缓缓走去。

推开门仍是那片幽幽湖塘，只是此时再没有昔日盛开的荷花，他找到那艘木船，摆起船间的桨，划开层层涟漪，朝着月亮的方向潜行。

二宫独自站在染芳亭内吹笛，挂在亭间的帘幕捋下一层薄薄的白纱，他的影子就萦绕在那层鼓动着的白纱间。

樱井从没听过这般凄楚的调，和以往二宫所奏之曲迥然不同，他一个人静静地站着，目光清远地绕过月凛宫墙，追寻在天空中的星影之上。

他听到身后瑟瑟响动，也不回头，只是缓缓放下碧笛，有些落寞地闭起眼睛。

桌上仍然放了酒，两个酒盏，似乎他一早料到樱井会来，酒盏内盛满了酒，却是一口未动。

樱井将那柄剑放在桌间，自己便径自在石凳上坐了下来。

云层铺满苍穹，不一会儿竟落起蒙蒙细雨，淡淡的雾气缭绕而下，停在湖面之上，又被夜风拂散。

二宫突然开口：明天是出征日。

樱井微微愣了一下：很棘手么？

二宫笑了笑：不知道，可是大概不会遇到像你一样这么难缠的对手。

说完脸色变了变：只是父亲今日突然病重，月凛空无人守，若是被别有用心的人趁机而入，那就变得有些麻烦。

樱井手指摩挲在杯沿：月凛被你治理的很好，即便你先锋在外，城中的后盾也是坚不可摧，你大可不必如此顾虑。

二宫转头，淡漠地看他一眼：我记得你上次在这里说过。

什么？

和我公平比试的话。

樱井微微扬了扬眉毛：你那时不是醉得厉害？

二宫慢慢走在桌间坐下，手里握起杯角，他说：醉是醉了，可心是清醒的。

说完他拿起桌上那把剑在手上掂了掂，又抛给樱井接住。

刚一走出亭身，淅淅沥沥的雨丝就滑在两人眉眼间。

樱井拔出剑，剑身银光微溢，照亮樱井的脸，雨珠溅落在剑尖，他迅速出了招，刺向二宫的方向并未有丝毫迟疑。

二宫背着手急退起来，他平静地看着樱井，手上玉笛反转出漂亮的弧度，伸手弹开剑身，随后急速掠向樱井身后，直击对方背后弱门。

樱井侧身躲过，两人又在细雨间过了十来招。

其实这并不算什么公平比试，樱井看出二宫漫不经心的模样，手上并未动上真格。

半晌，二宫手中的玉笛被樱井反手弹离了对方的指尖，滚落在青石路上，染上一层灰。

而樱井的剑尖，正指在二宫喉咙前的一寸之处。

雨水滴答滴答的从剑身上涌下，两人的肩头都有水渍晕开的痕迹。

二宫有些惊讶地低头看了看剑尖，缓缓开口：一年未用剑，樱井将军的剑法却还是一如当初。

樱井沉着脸收了剑：你既是无心与我比试，又何必说出此话。

我既然已经开口答应放你回去，比试不比试，又有什么区别，不过看到你还是这般好身手，想来若是日后再在战场上相见，也不一定能轻易赢得先机。

樱井抹了抹脸角的雨水，他轻声说：你说过，没有情蛊的解药，我活不过三年。

二宫眨了眨眼，他蓦地转头走进染芳亭，背对着樱井坐下，他拿起酒盏浅酌起来：这些日子，我送你看那些书，并非平白无故。

樱井一怔，他将二宫的玉笛捡了起来，用手指抹去雨滴，放在二宫面前。

你送我看的那些关于蛊术的书，是想让我找到能够医治情蛊的法子？

情蛊无药可解，我早就告诉过你。二宫揉了揉脸，有些困倦地看他：我只是想让你了解，我们下蛊之人，并非是没有心。

说完他从包间拿出一瓶小小的墨色盒子，他说：里面有六颗解药，若是你疼得挨不住了，就吃上一颗，可是只有六颗，这些药比我平日给你的药性强上三分，能彻底根治疼痛，可情蛊它仍存于你体内，发作之时你只要…别让其他人近你的身，应是无妨。

为什么要给我这些？樱井不解：折磨我，看我被这蛊毒折磨而死，不是你的最终目的么？

二宫抿起嘴：你又岂知我给你的不是更厉害的毒药？

樱井静默地看着他，最终只好收起了那个墨色的盒子。

夜雨拍打亭身，雨帘不间断地落下，包裹住端坐在染芳亭内相对无言的两个人。

樱井翔，喝了这酒，你我再无瓜葛，他日是死是活，都归于天命。

二宫举起酒杯，还没等樱井与他碰杯，就径自仰头饮尽。

月凛城在破晓之刻吹起了低沉的号角。

军队伴着晨光开始缓缓进发，二宫骑在马上徐行在队伍的最前沿。

樱井裹好行囊，腰间配着那把惹眼的长剑，他也翻身跨上马背，朝着相反的方向慢慢行去。

二宫似乎回了回头。

月凛城在视野内就愈发变得渺小起来。

而在城的那头，是否有人也和他一样，骑乘于马间，相忘于山水。

却是南辕北辙，再难相逢。

樱井回国的时候引起了一场不小的轰动。

昔日被认定魂归天际的护国大将军竟完好无损地回归故里，这的确是一件匪夷所思，却又值得庆幸的事。

可是朝中经历一载已是风雨变换，不同于往日。

繁盛的樱井府邸门口的牌匾早已蒙上一层厚重的灰尘，他们全家似乎都被安养在都城之外的幽深别院内，脱了官服，摘了军衔，过得并不算完满。

他看见以往身着华服的父亲穿着一身素袍，蹲在别院内摆弄着花盆，落寞的背影似乎沾染了更多风霜，让他酸了眼眶。

当晚他独自一人觐见了天子。

仍然是跪在冰凉的朝堂上，那层细密的金色珠帘后面，缓缓传出了圣旨。

樱井没能官复原职，朝堂动荡太大，虎视眈眈盯着他的人不少，相隔朝堂的一年生疏并不能为他拉拢太多的同伴，而那一张张陌生的面容，却是让樱井变得有些恍惚起来。

他被封了个文官，至少让家里人从别院内搬了出来，新的府邸比不上原来的将军府，可容得家人安心度日，也未尝不是一件幸事。

樱井的母亲身体算不上好，他看见樱井活着回来更是忍不住的抹泪，年幼的胞弟也攥起自己的衣角，久违地叫出一声大哥。

樱井的妹妹在半年前嫁去了丞相府，好似正是凭着这场政治联姻才让樱井家里保全了家底。

父亲会询问樱井这一年究竟过着怎样的日子，他闪烁其词，说的就有些不清不楚起来。

他说做了月凛一年的俘虏，今日月凛顾及战事，他便钻起空子逃了出来。

父亲迟疑地问了句：月凛盛行蛊术，你可有再受其惑？

再？樱井愣了愣：父亲何出此言？

父亲沉静地说：你小时候，生过一场怪病，之前没有告诉你，是不想让你想起那些不开心的过往，当时我…派人请了会下蛊的人，听闻只有用蛊术，能救治你获得痊愈。

樱井喉口一紧：父亲何必瞒我此事。

父亲叹起气来：那并不是什么要紧的事，只要你活着，其他事情都并不重要。只是下蛊的人似乎在你身上留了忘忧蛊，你自然也对那些事情，没有记忆了。

樱井坐在窗前，天气变得暖起来，他看见门前的树丫发起了新绿。

他每天晚上仍然习惯性地擦拭那把剑，也会偶尔想到二宫。

白日朝堂内所说着月凛和边邻大国发起的那场战事。

月凛节节败退，失了先机，整个国境变得岌岌可危，即便动用蛊术，在人数上若有了天壤悬殊，想要反败为胜便更是难上加难。

那些大臣事不关己地捋着胡须，欣喜地诉说月凛若大势已去，酆绛不如趁胜追击，以报一年前败阵之仇。

不友好的目光纷纷坐落在樱井身上，可樱井却并未在意于那些盘旋在他周围的灼热视线，他只是愣愣呆立在原地，心神早不知跑去了哪里。

而情蛊仍然每月发作着。

到那日樱井都会紧闭房门，不出卧房，只得编出批改文书的理由，不宜他人打扰。

他躺在床间意识模糊，剧烈的疼痛似乎快生生将他的心脏撕裂成两半。

他望着桌间放着的墨色盒子，却也只是静静看着，死活不肯伸手去够上分毫。

他本以为这样的日子大概会以消耗掉他所有生命而划上完结。

直到朝堂上再次传出消息。

月凛为求得与邻国不再以战争相抗，月凛城少城主将于下月和邻国长公主大婚。

而月凛日后将以蛊术倾囊相授，放下高姿态，喜结秦晋之好。

樱井本以为再也不会见到二宫。

他的记忆还分明地停留在雨间舞剑的那一个夜晚，午夜梦回之时，梦里的二宫对他轻柔地笑起来，说着能够撩拨他心房的话语，待他从浑浑噩噩的梦中惊醒，瞪大双眼反应了片刻眼下并非身处那个幽深静谧的湖中小阁，他难耐地翻了个身，胯间早已一片湿凉。

这夜是酆绛国的大庆，城墙之上燃起了万千烟火。

绽放在天际间的烟花炸开五彩的曲线，那些穿梭在大街小巷的城民们纷纷振臂欢呼起来。

樱井却觉得这样的场景恍如隔世，他自己才是最格格不入的那一个。

他推脱掉朝堂间的晚宴，独自坐在院中饮酒，一杯又一杯，却愈喝愈发清醒，那些震耳欲聋的炮火声就在他身后的苍穹之上回旋盘桓。

他想远在千里之外的那个人，是不是也穿着大红喜衣，伴随着这般同样璀璨的烟火，被万民拥在脚下。

可这些都与他无甚关联了。

白日里妹妹回了家，带了满箱的朝堂赏赐，家中仆人跪了一地。她和樱井一载未见，两人隔着纱帘遥遥相望，她伸手撩开帘子，浓艳的华容间就隐现了泪光。

她说：我不恨你，哥哥。我知道你作为俘虏，过得日子肯定比我凄苦。我若是能以牺牲一辈子的幸福来换得樱井家一代安宁，那我也算对得起樱井家世代门楣。

樱井如鲠在喉，他想他确实不能为这个家做什么，他身中蛊毒，连安乐地活也做不到，在仅剩的须臾年华里，他注定孑然一身。

烟花照亮了这个不平静的夜晚，交织的斑斓光晕便或明或暗的打在他的眉眼间。

转眼一壶酒见了底，他抱起那个空掉的坛子，仰头将剩余的酒滴也饮得分毫不剩。

趴在桌间小憩的时候双手不自然地撞掉了手边的那把剑。

风声轻轻挑弄辗转在耳畔，像落下了一个浅浅的吻。

他在迷迷糊糊间听到后门传来窸窣响动，吱呀一声推开，又沉闷的合上，最后重重的上起一道锁。

脚步声或急或缓，一点一点的踩在院中的鹅卵石上。

院中的水井传来溅起涟漪的叮咚声，隔着有节奏的间断，和那个步伐相和起来，一同传进樱井的心房内。

躺在地上的那把剑被人轻轻捡起。

樱井看见地上的那团影子渐渐覆了上来，直到将自己的影子完全遮盖完全。

他想自己定是醉了，这场漫长的梦为何还不曾清醒。

那个影子在他的身后停了下来。

夜风再次袭过，卷起一阵荷花的清香。

樱井盯着那团影子，片刻过后猛然意识到了什么，浑身像被人浇灌了一通冷水，凉了个通透。

他起身的时候带倒了身边那坛空空的酒壶，碎片炸开的声音终于让他的意识再次回归到眼前的这个世界。

烟花停了，刚才还爆破声连连的天空瞬间安静了下来。

一安静下来就仿佛能听见自己心跳如雷的声音。

院中有棵上了年岁的槐树，树间透着远处的灯影，洒下的暗光就将院内的墙壁分割成一块又一块。

站在槐树下的二宫，穿着一袭火红衣衫，他手里握着玉笛，衣袂就飘起了细小的弧度。

樱井张了张口，却是发不出一个音。

他已经很久不曾见他，在相隔不短的时日里，他只能通过朝堂间谈及的只言片语，获取那些或真或假的消息。

他知道月凛战败，不得以才走上联姻之路，二宫为了月凛，什么都能抛下，什么都能做到。

可是一切都不如眼前站在槐树之下静静看着自己的二宫来得真实。

二宫捡起地上的剑，额间垂下几缕发丝，遮住眉角，却是不同以往的模样。

他慢慢走近樱井，目光沉静，身后是看不见尽头的夜。

二宫那身火红的喜服映进樱井的眼里就变得有些刺眼，他似乎瘦了些，袖口被风吹得鼓动，疲惫和乏力写满他的脸，他静静地打量着手里那把一尘不染又崭新如初的剑，看了很久，抬起清淡的目光，又再次落在樱井的方向。

他们不过遥遥三步之距，却又像隔着半个天际。

二宫轻轻叹了口气，他的声音凉薄地飘来：看到你过得不好，我竟觉得开心。

樱井确认眼前说话的人的确是二宫，便扶着硬邦邦的石桌借力站得笔直，他眼角凉凉的，轻轻眨了眨，就有水汽蓄势溢出。

你来做什么？樱井吸了吸鼻子：今日情蛊没有发作，你给我的解药，我一个也没有吃。

为什么不吃？二宫沉了沉脸：不吃药，你会死。

樱井抬手掐了掐眉心，他摇头：我不想再欠你什么。

二宫抿起下唇，琉璃色的眼眸内暗光浮动，他终归上前走了一步，又一步，步调不急不慢，踩着樱井的影子，凑到了对方的身前。

他看到面前樱井这副无辜的模样，好像受了天大的委屈，边说赌气的话边忍着不流眼泪，活生生像个孩子。

他只好踮起脚，双手大大张开，又缓缓在樱井的手臂间收拢，再用力扣紧对方的颈部，把对方的脑袋按在自己的肩膀上。

樱井滑落在身体两侧的手指慢慢拽住二宫的衣角，他感受到二宫抱得很紧，鼻尖蹭在自己的脖颈处，若有似无地落下冰凉的吻。

二宫哑着嗓子说：我本来只是随便来看看你，不打算现身。

樱井伏在他肩头的身影就微微颤了颤。

可是没忍住，没忍住。看你借酒消愁那么难受，我就想那些流露出的伤心里，是不是有我的一份。

樱井突然用力抱紧了对方。

他喃喃道：当然没有，我为什么要为你伤心？

说到最后竟是隐隐带了哭腔：我根本不想见你。

二宫轻抚着他的后背：好了好了，我知道。

你不知道。樱井执拗地摇头：你什么都不知道。

我逃婚了，樱井翔，你看我还穿着喜服，千里迢迢，走了一天一夜。这个做法很任性，后果很严重，可是我还是来了，我为什么要来呢，我可真后悔。

樱井抱着他，看见地上交叠缠绕着的两人的影子，凉悠悠的清风刮起身后硕大的槐树沙沙作响。

樱井说：月凛怎么办？

二宫闭上眼睛：我会回去请罪。

樱井愣了愣。

二宫呢喃着开口：我放心不下你。

我想见你。

这个夜晚过得格外漫长。

直到门外似乎传来三两人声，沿着高高的石墙，幽幽地透了进来。

樱井如梦初醒，他拽起二宫的袖子，整个人向后退了好些步，身后的红漆木门微合，他反手悬开，跨过门槛，猛地将二宫护在身前。

屋内没有灯光，二宫被樱井推在墙间，又重重地抱了过来。

这次用的力气让二宫没站稳，两人顺着墙沿慢慢滑下去。

二宫半翕着眼睛，他听见樱井的心跳声敲起了战鼓，和自己的相合相应，他瞧见映在窗棂纸上的幢幢黑影，就蓦地有些恍惚，分不清虚幻现实起来。

二宫微微蹙了蹙眉，他寻了个舒服的位置：你大概不知道，我这个人其实很简单，谁对我好，我便对谁好，谁对我有恩，我可以记他一辈子。

樱井的胸口随着呼吸缓慢起伏，他向前倾了倾身子：可我对你并不好。

二宫苦涩地笑了笑：战场的时候就要打要杀，在月凛的时候，也总说些让我难过的话，这么看来，你当真算不上对我好。

樱井抱着他不说话。

我这辈子喜欢的人并不多，也许以后也没办法再喜欢上谁，可在那些为数不多的人里，你却是占了个好位置。我有时候想，若是这一切从未开始，我仍做我的少城主，你仍做你的护国大将军，我们也可生生免了那些互相折磨，徒增伤怀的事。

樱井翔，你可愿让我，给你自由？

樱井一怔，他放开二宫，低头看向他那双泛着盈盈的眼睛：自由？我早已不奢望了，眼下我也不知道我想要的是什么，可是现在——

他认真地说：我想多看看你。

二宫耳尖有些红润，他埋首揉了揉眼睛：你真是烦透了。

樱井揽着他的肩膀，说：我在城郊建了别院，前些日子才张罗了画纸，虽然我画得并不怎么样，可好歹是顺利完成了些。别院里也有小池塘，我让他们都种上荷花，明年此日，定是能开得极旺。母亲当我是用作娶亲婚居，可她不知道我并无此意，因为我构想的那些蓝图里，隐隐绰绰想的，都是你。

我想到时候你能在池塘边煮茶垂钓，我便看书习字，累了你枕着我睡，夜里点着烛火下棋舞剑，看星赏月。待回过神来，才发现我们就这样过去很多年。

二宫攥着樱井的衣领，他眼眶红了红，可是黑暗中樱井并不能看见。

他说：还要留两块地出来，种点菜和花，你没吃过我给你做的菜，你肯定会喜欢吃的。不需要什么下人，就我们两个，你还得留个房间给我炼蛊，若是觉得难打扫，就去外面玩玩也行，山河古镇，西域孤漠，风情冷暖，我都想看。

樱井像在哄他：好，你说的我都记下了。

二宫摸上他的脸，像在竭力记住这些曲线和轮廓，最后滑到樱井的嘴边，细细摩挲起来。

樱井抓过他的手，低头就吻住他。

他们就倒在墙间亲吻，细细密密的轻啄，最后又变成狂风暴雨般的掠夺撕咬，滚在地上翻来翻去，衣衫都纠缠在一起。

也不知道是谁的泪，弄的两人脸颊都湿淋淋起来。

这样绝望的亲吻，就像预示着另一场离别。

二宫撅着嘴，嘴唇被亲得有些微涨，他轻喘着蹭在樱井唇边，睁开眼睛紧紧看着他。

门外风停了，浓重的黑夜像倾洒了一盆墨水，铺天盖地地笼罩而至。

二宫躺在樱井的肩头，两人交握着双手，抬头就从那窗棂间看到遥远的宫阙内点亮了彩灯，给这个冰冷的黑夜晕上了分毫暖意。

二宫裹了裹身上的衣衫，他的眼睛逐渐变得清明。

他开口说：其实你刚刚跟我说那些，我就已经很高兴了，我本后悔来见你，可是听见你说了些真心话，我很知足。

我知道你们樱井家这一年过得不同往日，你有双亲，有弟妹，你作为长子和长兄，背负的东西，自然也就比别人多些。

你可知月凛和酆绛的矛盾愈发激荡，也许不久之后会迎来第二场战争。

我小时候来过酆绛，那天也是放了漫天的烟火，我认识了一个人，那时我刚习蛊术不久，但也早不怕毒蛇噬咬，那人却犯险救我，被我父亲炼出来的狂雨蛇咬成重伤。本是无药可救，可父亲还是施手用蛊术救了他，并且让我在他身上留下忘忧蛊，忘掉那些曾经相遇的事。

后来我再见到他，却没想到他变成了护国大将军，昔日那个长不高的小豆丁，竟也成了如今独当一面的领帅，他自然不会记得我，我却忘不了他的样子。让他成为俘虏，给他种下情蛊，无非只是希望，能多看看他罢了。可这种自私的做法，却让他失去自我，险些害得人亡家破，我知道我不能再这样拖着他，我必须还他一个自由。

二宫静静地说着，像在讲述他人的故事，眼内毫无一丝波澜。

他的右手缓缓伸进怀中的里衣，里面存放着多年内他从不离身的保命蛊。

最后他拿出一个蓝色的小瓶，握在手心里，越捏越紧。

樱井有些困倦地听着，他的心本是清醒，可眼皮却像承载着千斤铜铁，他听见耳边又传来一阵笛声，吹得有些不稳，似乎在努力忍耐着什么，那些音符飞进樱井的耳中，抽丝剥茧般的一点一滴夺去他的意识。

这个感觉很熟悉，他以前好像听过一模一样的笛音。

他不知道自己身在何处，沉沉的睡意袭过他的脑际，只是在安睡间，有一双温柔的手一直轻轻抚过自己的眼睛。

与其情醉，不如忘忧。

而我总算是，给你自由了。

尾声

这年年末又飘起了飞雪。

屋檐上积的很厚，樱井府内早上就响起一片扫雪声。

樱井下早朝的时候正好看见樱井舞从轿中走下，她已有三个月身孕，整个人也容光焕发了许多，她抬头瞧见樱井踩着厚重的积雪走来，便对他安静地笑起来。

今天是团年的日子。她说：团圆的时候就不想待在那个冰冷的宰相府，像个俘虏。

樱井也勾了勾嘴：城郊的别院修得差不多了，今夜我们去那里过年。

那么大的院子，哥你就一个人住，你什么时候才能娶个嫂子进去给你拾掇拾掇。

樱井只是讪笑：你就饶了我吧，我这孤家寡人当习惯了，我等着小外甥出生，教他练剑习字，这大概是我现在唯一的盼头了。

樱井舞皱了皱眉：你的身子可好些了？前些年那场大病，可吓坏爹娘了。

樱井点头：已是无碍，今日还约了个江南大夫问诊，不过都是父亲的瞎担心罢了。

城郊的那座别院在一年前建成，樱井手里握着那张陌生的图纸，就有些想不起建这座别院的初衷起来。

别院内有个小池塘，塘内开着繁茂的荷花，粉嫩的花影张扬的在阳光下盛放，分外夺目。池塘旁留着三两菜地，种了好些瓜果花草，凉风吹过，就满是泥土的清新气味。

他想这硕大的院子留自己一人住的确是浪费了些。

他写了副春联，午后就独自贴在了门间。

城内今日热闹非凡，似乎酆绛打了场漂亮的胜仗，整条街都敲锣打鼓，放着响亮的炮火。

那个江南大夫敲门进来的时候樱井正在煮茶，他小心煽着蒲扇，整个人看起来无精打采。

滚烫的茶水冒着幽幽白气，他请那个大夫坐在藤椅间，自己便伸出胳膊让对方把脉。

对方凝神细思片刻，突然问了句：樱井大人可曾昔日中过蛊术？

蛊术？樱井愣上一愣：我并未曾听闻过此事，只是三年前我大病过一场，醒来头脑不清不楚，似乎忘记了很多事，怎么，可是有些不好之处？

大夫蹙着眉：老夫研习过蛊术，略知一二，按这脉象看，大人中过三次蛊术，且其中这忘忧蛊，还施了两次，此人蛊术高明，连老夫也颇为惊叹。而最后一种，竟是老夫生平只是道听途说，未曾亲眼所见的情蛊。

情蛊？樱井迷茫地问了句：大夫何解？

大夫捋着胡须，道：情蛊本是无药可解，可大人的脉象今日却又有些许松动之向，好似那些加在大人身上的蛊术，正在逐渐土崩瓦解，且其中效果最甚的情蛊，已经有了解开的迹象。

你不是说情蛊无药可解？

的确是无药可解，只是——

大夫接着道：万事要讲究因果循环，有因才有果，有施蛊人下蛊，才有情蛊的运作，若是——

若是下蛊的人不在人世，那他所种下的蛊，自然也就随之解开了。

樱井怔忡起来，漫天的雪影映进他的眼眶内，他突然变得鼻酸起来。

可是他不知道自己为什么难过，等到回过神来，脸角已是沾满泪光，染湿了青衫。

这夜樱井做了个梦。

梦里他还是十来岁的少年模样，穿过人山人海的集市，手里拿着香喷喷的海棠糕，朝着集市尽头的那个白衣少年急匆匆跑去。

那个白衣少年手里握着玉笛，待他转过身来，却又蓦地变成了青年的样子。

青年坐在马上，英姿飞逸，他那双盈盈的双眼内，含着丝缕温暖的春风。

他用力拔出腰间的长剑，直直地指向樱井。

樱井干涩地问：你是谁？

他抿起笑容，在漫天春光间静静地看着自己。

他说：在下特来领会樱井将军高招，刀剑不留情，将军可要承让承让。

樱井又急切地问：你到底是谁？

那人敛起笑意，他放下长剑，突然向自己缓缓抬起了右手，手掌朝上，竟是做了个邀约的动作。

他说，我是月凛城少城主，二宫和也。

【全文完】

尾声——

城郊别院在一年前竣工，樱井独自搬了进去，硕大的别院剩他形单影只，他就站在池塘边上，鼻腔内尽是荷花的味道，夏风拂过，他就有些不记得当初建造这座别院的初衷来。

三年前他病过一场，醒来后忘记许多事，只是看见双亲头发花白还要为自己操劳，就有些恨自己的不作为和无责任，他开始勤于官场，游走于臣僚间，一改从前淡泊名利，眼下也将尖锐的棱角磨砺得毫无杀伤力，只是戴起虚假面具做人，时常满心疲惫，找不到归属。

他只当是为了这个家，他想樱井舞牺牲了那么多，当下自己的那些忧愁就变得无足轻重起来。

每个月都会有江南大夫来为樱井把脉，樱井本是觉得并无必要，可父亲坚持，说三年前落下的病根不小，要细细调养。

大夫每月都会开上一副味道难闻的药材给他，苦涩触感滑至舌尖，倒像是他如今的心境。

母亲时常会过来别院找他，说上些无关痛痒的话，无外乎人过一辈子需要找个依靠，樱井这一生过得不太平，更需要找个能体己的人。

樱井在边上煮茶，那些白气腾起来模糊了视线，他就只得沉默下来。

酆绛最近打了胜仗，天子龙颜大悦，大赦全国。

樱井也受了赏赐，大多是沾了丞相府的光，他在这场战争中献计不少，即便改了文官，他依旧不失当年将军之威。

他知道自己昔日做过敌国的俘虏，父亲说那段日子樱井过得苦，眼下也随着那场病忘得七七八八，算是因祸得福。

他时常坐在窗前，望着池塘内繁开的荷花发起呆来。他每天会有擦拭一把长剑的习惯，他也不知是何时落下的习惯，也不知这把长剑的由来，只是那把剑剑痕极少，想必以前自己是极为呵护，当做是心头宝，既然是自己最为在意的东西，他也就将这个习惯默默记上了心。

他想那段空白的记忆里，一定存在着什么重要的东西，否则为何他这三年来心里过得空空落落，像被人挖去心脏，抽去魂魄，徒留如同行尸走兽的空皮囊。

樱井辞官那天，正逢自己三十八岁的生辰。

他在屋内收拾行囊，旁边小外甥站不稳脚，踉踉跄跄地过来抱着他的腿不撒手。

他这番决定并非做的仓促，自家弟弟这年中了探花，入仕之路已成定局，他不过觉得该功成身退，做些自己的打算。

他想找回心里缺失的那一块边角，即便那边角本是无处可寻，可他仍是带上几分侥幸。

他想他该去哪里，山河古镇，西域孤漠，他未曾踏足的地方，他都想去看看。

隐隐记得自己是答应了什么人，可细想之下竟也寻不到源头。

西域，丘蔺城。

樱井刚进城就被热情的城镇居民随意戴上了当地的帽子，有些夸张的尺寸遮住了他的眼睛，他牵着缰绳，感受人潮滚滚，热浪非凡。

他身上带着的药已经吃完，临行前父亲再三叮嘱要在药剂吃尽之时回家，可出了门自然不会轻易回头，况且他认为对方不过小题大做，自己身上哪里还有什么病根。

人山人海的集市间卖着各类新奇花样，他扶着头上那顶歪歪扭扭的帽子，凑进小摊贩间盯起了那些各色各样的花色糕点起来。

可还没等他将种类看完，身旁的人群内突然钻进来一个小孩子，他手里握着牛皮纸，硬生生的塞进樱井手上。

樱井显然愣上一愣，他问：给我的？

那孩子闪着清灵的大眼睛，点头说：大哥哥让我给你的。

大哥哥？

大哥哥说，西域的糕点很好吃，可还是比不上月凛的海棠糕，特别是大哥哥亲手做的，我已经吃了很多啦，其余的大哥哥让我全都送给你。

樱井掀开那层牛皮纸，清香溢鼻，味道很熟悉，像勾起了记忆里的某根细弦，啪嗒一声，断开后，又满满地溢在心房里。

大哥哥还让我说，你身上有蛊毒，不能到处乱跑，每个月的解药已经被你吃完了，以后没解药，会疼死的。大哥哥很厉害，会炼虫子，我亲眼看到过，不过大哥哥也很伤心，家乡好像已经没有了，能够炼出更厉害虫子的地方，也被一把大火烧得干干净净，大哥哥打输了那场仗，他很后悔。

樱井怔忡地盯着手里的海棠糕。

集市的人声就像忽然隐去了一般，周遭世界，就硬生生只剩他一个人。

这时他听见一阵笛声，像从很远的地方传来，悠扬的音符飘在闷热的空气内，就像山间的一摊溪泉，清灵地涌上心头。

樱井回头。

白衣青年手里握着碧笛，站在高楼之上，身后伴着一轮滚圆落日，橙黄的光晕星星点点地落在他的衣角间。

他顿了顿手指，视线就清淡的飘了过来。

樱井抓紧手里的海棠糕，脚下的步伐就有些不受控制起来，他推搡着面前的滚滚人流，努力朝着高楼的方向走去。

春去夏归，草长莺飞，一别经年又逢君。

似是故人来。

知是故人来。

【HE版完】


	17. 片段灭文

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 几个很短的段子。

《幪面》

这是个丧尸横行的时代。

二宫作为研发新药的首席科学家，在新闻发布会讲述了他这个团队的最新研究。

他有个恋人警察，天天抓丧尸，搜查小组半年内将近死了一半的人。

这是个世界末日一般的灰暗年代。

二宫教授的新药被人调包，引出不小骚乱。他被革职的新闻出现在电视里。

开完搜查会议的樱井看见了。他站定片刻，想给恋人打个电话。

天很黑，今晚樱井有个行动。

丧尸围剿购物中心，他们必须在损失最少的情况下救人。樱井在监控录像里发现二宫也被困了进去，殊不知二宫是被恶意绑架于此，那个调包他研究的人想置他死地。

樱井用室内广播和二宫对话。二宫坐在角落里，忽然抬起头，和监控里的樱井面面相觑。

二宫身上有特制枪，是他的隐藏研究，可以克制丧尸。于是樱井在外面给他发布命令，他便在内救人。

二宫不是个热爱运动的人，单拯救两个孕妇，已累得脑袋发沉。

厕所暗间传来低吼，二宫一回头，身边的路人就被丧尸给拖了进去，血腥味难闻极了。

二宫握紧枪，只见黑影渐近，他手中子弹一发，打中丧尸脑门。

好景不长，更多丧尸似穿墙而出，密密麻麻蜂拥而至。

俄顷之间，一旁玻璃被特异武器砸碎，樱井身着特警服，腰上绑着绳索，也不知他是如何克服恐高心理障碍，从砸开的窟窿外迅速跳进来。

二宫差点以为是哪里的飞天丧尸，险些走火开枪。

樱井冲他伸手，他便握着，十指紧扣。

边飞驰狂奔边说，像不像在拍特效电影？

樱井说这时候了你还有心思开玩笑？

二宫答，苦中作乐，如果真的会死，与其死在恐惧里，不如堂堂正正面对。

樱井皱眉，不言。

他们飞身进了道暗门，上锁。

人在危急存亡时总会想起些不合时宜的。二宫第一次在警视厅科学探讨会发表研究时，遭受众人迟疑，其中有些许医学知识的樱井和他当场辩论了半小时。

梁子甫一结上，也没想过半年后樱井会拖着重伤之躯在二宫家楼下冒寒风等他，就为说句喜欢。

那时樱井以为自己会死，生死关头只想了无遗憾。倒不曾预料二宫见他表完白整个人跟僵尸似的倒雨坑里，吓得心脏漏跳半拍。

的确是孽缘。二宫想。

此时他默默靠墙蹲下，喘气。他们身处黑暗。

樱井伸手，捞住他肩膀，低头去猛地吻他。他们嘴唇很干，还有些不可思议的发抖。

我们都会活着。

樱井在他耳边沉声道。一遍一遍。

《爱情万岁》

二宫和也追樱井翔没有经历九九八十一难。

动身追之前，没啥信心，毕竟高岭之花，还得跟在广大女性同胞后面排队，机会难觅。动身追之后，二宫讲究战术讲究天时地利，后有处女座军师团摇旗助威，但……二宫同学追人手法过于大手高端，导致樱井同学并没意识到二宫同学给他传递的电波差异，横竖以为二宫对他好，是为了问他讨作业抄。

二宫和食堂桂花楼大厨儿子颇为交好，也不求他别的，只让给樱井多送几个鸡腿。

二宫谎称自己和樱井要坐同一条线路，每天和樱井上同一辆电车，又等那人下车后默默绕远路换线，饿着肚子回家。

二宫给樱井写了封信，让他放学天台见。樱井给他打电话，说他恐高能不能约个低点的地方。

二宫野球赛摔了手，在医务室遇着樱井足球赛伤了腿。两个伤员，大眼瞪小眼，这算患难与共。

樱井物理竞赛得了第一，奖学金拿出来买了食材借研究室厨房让二宫做荞麦面犒赏大家，这算有福同享。

二宫以为樱井是还没开发出恋爱那根弦，哪料他咬着情人节满抽屉的巧克力嘎嘣脆地从二宫身边绕过，还哼歌。

二宫心想，得打个直球。

寻风和日丽之日，抓着樱井袖子，说：“翔桑，你觉得我对你怎么样？”

樱井吸着橙子汽水，说：“挺够义气的，每次我带土产拖鞋，只有你不嫌弃。”

二宫挠挠头，说：“是啊，因为我喜欢你嘛。”

樱井点头，拍拍他肩：“我也喜欢你。”末了，他将空瓶塞二宫手里，“帮我丢一下垃圾我就更喜欢你了。”

分明是没懂！

众人KTV，点了首《第三年的见异思迁》，樱井被人坑了话筒，女方被二宫抢去，嚎了一嗓子——

“就算双手伏地跪地道歉我也不原谅你！”

樱井送二宫回家，过了终电，他们只能骑车走。

二宫百无聊赖，在樱井身后碾他的影子。一路疾行，唯有苍白夜灯。

樱井忽说：“今天指导员让我统计班里同学地址。”

二宫一个激灵，险些撞上去。

樱井刹车，二宫也刹车了。樱井问：“你家到底在哪？“

二宫看着他，耳边风声呼啸。

“哦。”二宫捋捋刘海，“这只是个善意的谎言。”

樱井眨眨眼，猝眉心一锁，去捏二宫的脸：“鼻子会长长哦。”

二宫脸颊被樱井捏红了，他咳嗽了声，长叹气，回：“樱井翔，你到底知不知道我对你好啊？”

樱井先愣了愣，转而松手，退步，插兜，说：“知道啊。”

“那……”二宫语塞，"那那那……”

那不出来。

樱井在黑夜里笑了，他冲二宫张开手臂，一个拥抱的动作。

“快来吧。”

《沧海一声笑》

二宫和也过着游戏和现实截然相反的两种生活。

游戏里他是PVP榜首，坐镇服务区第一大帮帮主，装备都是镀金加成满级，手速如飞走位风骚，他和副帮主松本润是大学时代就一起联过机的好友，两人共同经营携手进步，从不缺席一个大本探索和攻防守备战。

现实中他是个普通会社的小职员，勤勤恳恳朝九晚五，收入能糊口，他不具备游戏里的外挂体质，但并不厌倦这样的中规中矩温吞生活。

后来网游搞活动，每个PK榜上的大神都会随机分配一个菜鸟玩家作为他的PVP伙伴。二宫作为大神中的大神，分与给他的自然是个菜鸟中的菜鸟。

菜鸟玩家头一天建号，就被窗口弹出来的活动提示给懵了眼，再然后，他就被迫成为了二宫的协同PK伙伴。

PK伙伴叫樱井翔。是个游戏和现实截然不同的人。

游戏里，他三天打鱼两天晒网，生活技能全满，装备全白，走位不会，技能没修。被加入二宫帮会后坑过几次队友CD，导致每每他一上线，帮会都哗哗哗下线一片。他心里纳闷，只瞅着那个高亮的帮会会长头像，右键，组队。

现实里，他正参与收购二宫会社的企划案，有脸，有能力，各项指标都在青云之上。很快，他会成为二宫的顶头上司。

不巧，SNS达人樱井用了真人头像，加了帮会的LINE群后，他就成为了一个网红。

但……技术还是扶不上墙。

上司成了会众，二宫头疼，心想以后是不是得用敬语了。

请您不要往左走。请您用一个大招。请您给我加血。请……卧槽yjx你能不能看看路啊！！！

大神还是没忍住。

2V2的PVP第一周，二宫头一回连榜也没上，临近倒数。世界一片哗然，认为二宫这是给自己找了个尖指甲美女吧，经常看见他们深夜手牵手刷副本……应该有鬼。是了，樱井玩家，练了个短发萝莉号。理由：我以为角色框里留短头发的都是男孩子。

第二周，二宫给樱井发消息，说要培训他。樱井忙说不用，他已经和副会长以及副会长的愉快小伙伴们每日切磋了。

二宫啧了声，说我是说……得给你打个装备。

第三周，二宫出差。顶头上司也出差。上不了线。晚上二宫房间被人敲响，顶头上司一脸笑容出现，他说我……能不能来蹭个网？

二宫让他进来。房间里开着空调，两台笔电。

二宫盘腿，一个深呼吸，说我从头开始教你。

从哪儿？

二宫瞅他屏幕一眼，说：从清新手村任务开始。

翌日酒局，二宫喝高了，樱井送他回酒店。二宫朦朦胧胧，指着屏幕说我每日还没做……

樱井揉他脑袋，说：我帮你做。

二宫伸手刚想说句住手，没拦住。

翌翌日。二宫打开网游，看见自己成了一具尸体。世界上正刷屏：大神被盗号了大家赶快去砍他可以掉装备！

他周围，黑压压全是玩家。虎视眈眈。

一旁有人上线，小萝莉从天而降，拦在二宫面前，说：要动他！先杀我！

二宫脑袋发沉，一个左键，把那萝莉踢上天了。萝莉，卒。

第四周。二宫抱了台笔电，瑟瑟寒风，他在楼下给樱井打电话。

“喂，明天再打不上榜，我帮会荣誉值要降。”二宫迟疑，“那个，你开个门，我上门服务。”

二宫架着黑框，樱井给他泡了杯咖啡。二宫注意力开始不集中，樱井家的规模……得抵他多少年工资啊！

樱井一身运动服，说：“帮主，我这里跳不上去。”

二宫抿了口咖啡，走过去，摸樱井的鼠标：“这样，然后这样，然后……”

啾。

二宫脸一温。他猛地顿住，回头，发现樱井跟没事人似的也在喝咖啡。

“这样是不行的。”

“嗯？”

“别以为这样贿赂我，我就会对你的培训手下留情。”

“原来这个叫贿赂。”樱井似笑非笑，“那你也贿赂贿赂我呗。”

“？”

“贿赂我一次搞不好我就给你涨工资了，涨了工资，多给我打几身好装备。”樱井打开在线商城，“我觉得，这一季的婚服挺好看的，你要不要打算给我整一套？”

二宫默不作声移回目光。他说：“看你表现。”

第五周。2v2的PVP榜首又重现熟悉id。噢，大神总算周游世界回来了。

第六周。大神结婚了。

第七周。大神A了。

同时间，二宫搬了个家，樱井开车接他。当晚，他召集帮会骨干喝酒。

骨干问：这是什么酒？

樱井忽现身，搂住二宫肩膀，笑说：“自然是喜酒。“末了，加一句，“迟到的喜酒。”

骨干，众卒。

《喝汤》

二宫和也喜欢熬汤。

酸甜苦辣，悲喜爱恨，愁痛离别，一锅放。他长吁短叹，说用的是三昧真火，取的是天山莲池水，食材烹底，都是他的仙气儿。

他一口气做了几年份的汤，之后，他把汤料成分告诉座下徒弟。他得走了。

他得救个同僚仙君，那仙君名叫樱井翔，现在元神俱毁，二宫考究古典，寻遍典籍，得知可下凡历劫救人。

一世若完满，那仙君元神修复一寸，结界便强固一分。

这一去，就历经九十九世。他看尽红尘里樱井的悲欢离合，与之前所见这人不同，有血有肉的凡人之躯，竟更衬这人几分真实。每每经历一世，二宫都会重回天山，默默熬一碗汤，搁置于地放着。

最后一世，劫难尽头，他忽得知了个消息。千年前二宫才百余岁，曾被樱井出手救过，因他少了一魂一魄，樱井便舍了自己的元神一角，给二宫封上，得以他仙元不坏。

若要将樱井元神完全修复，那二宫身上所存有的樱井痕迹，就要原封不动地还回去。

二宫曾想过很多之后他要对樱井说的话。

比如樱井总说他熬的汤好喝，但他从未喝过相思汤。那滋味，愁肠入骨，世世难忘。犹如千年一瞥，自此心中洪流摊岸，总存一抹洁白月光。

最后二宫去冰封地同沉睡的樱井说：原本以为这些等待总有回报，现在看来，是我空想了千年。说不后悔是假的，但想来你以后身边没我，应该也是没什么分别的。

那一夜，天山大雪。

熬汤的器具结成冰雕，天空撕开裂口，樱井在冰层中睁开了眼睛。

樱井醒后，又被天宫任命，揽了许多新活。他的苏醒像一抹春晖拂地，让九重天重拾昔日良辰。

他却觉着心底空落，复活之躯，似不能操纵自如。脑有牵绊，心有阻滞。

听闻九重天曾有位熬汤高手，他想起许多年前他曾出手救过一个小男娃。机灵又毒舌，他觉着那个小男娃很有意思，小男娃喜欢给他熬汤，是了，那滋味，樱井至今记得。

遂寻得空闲，去走了一遭。只见内里陈设简单，人影寥寥，一位小童子正在熬汤。

小童子打着瞌睡，说，此乃相思汤，喝了解百愁。

樱井左右看看，问：你家师父呢？

小童子不吭声。他说：师父……应该不会回来了，他留了好多汤底，我能喝好久好久。

小童子又开始抹泪，他说：师父到底去哪里了呢？他们说师父没了，没了的意思就是不存在了，可世上活一遭，总是会留点痕迹的是不是。

樱井沉默。

让我也喝一碗吧。他说。

他在那里喝了九十九碗。

殊不知，每喝一碗，便会想起一世。他从没觉得人生这么漫长，又这么短暂。

那些交织幻梦里有他，有二宫，有属于他们的所有故事。

做了一辈子对手的西域剑侠和正道刀客。

饱读诗书的穷书生和微服私访的征夷大将军。

从小一起长大的书院学生。

一同死在杀敌破军的城门前。

江湖，庙堂，尘缘，长路。

他和他。

他喜欢过他。说不出。

他喜欢他。言不尽。

……

最后一世，二宫站在冰层前，静坐，他面前，温吞地燃着小火。

你以后身边没我，应该也是没什么分别的。他说。

后院有颗人参树，是许久之前二宫和樱井一同种的。当时还只是颗苗，如今参天如盖，长满果实。

那人参娃娃有个效用，每年到了一定时日都会挨个笑起来。笑声疏朗，传遍九重天，又向人间送去无数幸福。

二宫还是个小男娃的时候说：希望这些人参保你以后少挂点伤。

樱井摇着扇子，说：届时我定会记得在你这里讨个汤喝。

这一日，人参果摆摆脑袋，晃头晃脑。

片刻，它们没笑，竟纷纷潸然泪下。呜呜咽咽，嘤嘤喃喃。

眼前仙鹤翩翩，虹桥齐飞。举目太平。

樱井碗里的汤水，印着那些人参娃娃脸。

印着烟尘，印着过去，印着相思，印着离愁。

此时的九重天美极了。

樱井呆立原地，望着那些美景。久久不言。

之后他抬手，将手里的汤，仰头一饮而尽。

《小小》

国民爱豆二宫和也有个特异功能，随时随地变小。

小型二宫晃悠悠抓着樱井的裤脚，恶狠狠说别乱看，我在这里！

樱井低头，拿出放大镜，放大镜后是一双葡萄大眼。

这样光明正大出入樱井公寓也不会被拍。

就是有一点，变大时机不好掌握，他坐在樱井家的钢琴键盘上发出一声mi的音调。小型二宫翘腿，念咒，变大变大变大。

樱井洗完澡，在客厅喝水，上半身光着，回头瞅二宫一眼。

不用这样勉强自己呀。

二宫愁苦，我怕你晚上压死我。

樱井抱出肥皂盒，我给你准备了这个。

二宫摇头，不要，那个漏风。

樱井说，我给你垫了海绵。

二宫抱肘，别开脑袋，哼了声。

小型二宫的衣服是樱井用布剪的，不太器用，二宫说裤子会垮。樱井满不在乎，说那把你喂胖点。

不要，最近在拍电影，胖了要被骂。

有时二宫会在洗澡的时候变回来。浴室啊了一声，樱井敲他门，听见二宫说可恶今天没准备内裤。

偶尔挑战裸睡。反正穿了也会脱。二宫捂着腰迷迷糊糊说，疼，凭什么我疼。

樱井半张脸陷进枕头，他嘟囔一句好不容易变回来......

哦。二宫打了个喷嚏，说还是海绵肥皂盒暖和。

樱井睁眼，凑过去抱他，说，那把我当肥皂盒使。

二宫咬他肩膀一口，说明天马内甲会来叫你。

嗯。樱井说，已经调好他来之前一分钟的闹钟。

二宫抓了抓他手，说，记得提醒我变小躲一躲。

樱井抱紧他，兀自沉默。外面在下雨。

睡吧。樱井亲了亲他额头。

《室友》

二宫和也在谈恋爱。

二宫和也在和室友谈恋爱。

樱井翔不知道自己在谈恋爱。

樱井翔不知道自己在和室友谈恋爱。

二宫白天很困，工作日总会在电车和公司厕所补眠，周末几乎没有起床的时刻。

樱井一直以为自己的室友是个很爱睡觉的人，这样他多出很多私人空间，时常觉着屋内安静异常，像只有他一人。他睡觉规律，十二点前必定沾床就倒。

他知道自己每天都在做梦，梦的内容不甚明晰，可早上起来总会莫名觉着开心，像遇到一场不可说的桃花美梦。

年初樱井收到了二宫送他的生日礼物，一个水汪汪大眼睛的眼罩，樱井说了谢谢，在二宫面前试戴，比了个僵尸跳。揭开眼罩，却看见二宫呆怔片刻，眼里有波纹，似有话说，终被他一笑泯过。

有时樱井在家小酌，试图邀请二宫，酒过三杯，竟问起他的理想型。说二宫这种整日睡觉的人该怎么找女朋友。他表示出作为一个室友的担心。

二宫抿了口酒，露出个寡淡的笑：“恋爱什么的，我也在谈。”

樱井一惊，转念又说别是什么哪里的网友。

二宫不言，只是替他倒满了酒。

兜兜转转半年。

樱井升了部门经理，二宫工作业绩平平，还是一如既往爱睡觉。

秋季樱井拿了点奖金，买了一大堆食材回家，二宫望了眼材料袋，说怎么没买你喜欢的贝类和荞麦面？

樱井怔了怔，说你怎么知道我喜欢这些？

二宫噢了声，移开眼睛，说你上次说过。

樱井竭力想了想，没什么印象。

这夜二宫做了顿大餐，说是庆祝樱井升职，樱井喝点小酒，人很高兴，胡闹起来自己按了张散热贴在额头上。他双眼幻出重影，对着在厨房洗碗的二宫说：“NINO，你真好。”

二宫肩膀一抖，水池中的水哗啦啦流。片刻，他继续刷碗的动作。

这夜樱井睡得很早，他记忆里是在地板上睡过去的，可半夜惊醒却是在床上。他猛地睁开眼，心脏上像被压着万千巨石喘不过气，他摸了摸眼角，湿漉漉一片。

客厅有响动，樱井抹了把脸，推门出去。二宫坐在沙发上玩游戏，因为没有开灯，青色灯光大现，映出他苍白的面孔。

他将眼睛移向樱井片刻，挪了挪腿，换了个姿势接着玩。

樱井挠挠头，喉咙干极了，他走向洗手间洗脸。等他从洗手间回来，沙发已经没人了。

第二天樱井下班，二宫拿了封房租明细摆在他面前，说他收到转职通知，近日他会搬走，让樱井要找室友得尽快。

樱井怔忪，皱了皱眉，可转瞬眉头松开，他笑了，说我知道了，这段时间多谢你照顾，以后工作也要加油。

二宫毫无表情地回看他，此时没有往常困倦模样，即便他眼中仍有血丝。他点了点头，说你也是。

二宫搬走后，樱井很快找到了下一任室友。可是同住不到两日，那室友气急败坏地找他谈话，说翔君你知不知道你梦游症太可怕了！

樱井一愣，问：“梦游？”

“对！简直跟白天时候一样！还能跟我对话！真是吓死我了！”

樱井茫然。这任室友待了半个月走掉了。

之后人来人往，和樱井同住的室友都过不了一个月，理由同前，均是说他梦游症状严重，扰人无法入眠。

樱井暗自奇怪，心想和二宫同住那大半年怎么一回也没听过那人抱怨，联系那人白日种种，百思不解。

后来樱井在家里设置了摄像机，镜头直直对准床边。

那天，樱井失眠了。

二宫和也在谈恋爱。

二宫和也在和室友谈恋爱。

二宫和也在和梦游中的室友谈恋爱。

樱井翔不知道自己在谈恋爱。

樱井翔不知道自己在和室友谈恋爱。

樱井翔不知道自己会在梦游状态时和室友谈恋爱。

那天晚上有很好看的星空，室内散了一地干瘪的啤酒罐，樱井和二宫并肩坐在窗前。

樱井闭着眼，说他也很想看一看那片星空。

二宫抱膝坐着，像从那片广袤星空里寻着类似自己的那一颗，无名无姓，昼夜交替，转瞬被人忘记。这场幻梦有始有终，起始是好，结束也该是好。

二宫转头，凑过去在樱井的眼睛上落下一吻。

希望下一个在梦里见到你的人不会爱上你。

二宫嘴边泛起苦笑：因为，我要开始叫醒你了，翔桑。

三，二，一。

樱井猛地睁开眼，心脏上像被压着万千巨石喘不过气，他摸了摸眼角，湿漉漉一片。

客厅有响动，樱井抹了把脸，推门出去。二宫坐在沙发上玩游戏，因为没有开灯，青色灯光大现，映出他苍白的面孔。

他将眼睛移向樱井片刻，挪了挪腿，换了个姿势接着玩。

樱井挠挠头，喉咙干极了，他走向洗手间洗脸。等他从洗手间回来，沙发已经没人了。

完


	18. 不良嗜好

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 赌侠赌圣闯天下。啊……那会儿的文风是真的难以直视。

Royal Straight Flush。  
  
二宫撑着下巴，眯起眼眸细细将目光周旋于绿色赌桌间，他将手中的牌一一亮出，速度很慢，却放得谨慎。  
空气间荡着雪茄被点燃散发的并不太令人舒适的味道，那些烟雾缭缭绕绕，分隔出一道朦胧的帘幕。  
  
他有些不耐烦地扯了扯胸前的领结，赌局接近末尾，对家额间布满细汗。  
那些带有相同花色的纸牌引起周遭人群一阵惊呼，他对此并未表现出任何惊异，甚至带了几分索然无味的神色，低头看起了表。  
  
夜色沉浮，午夜的东京塔被映染上几分暧昧色调，末春季节还席卷着丝缕残存的凉意。  
二宫裹着大衣走向大门，穿着黑白制服的侍应生有礼貌地为他打开门。  
  
他手里提着皮箱，是今晚的战果。  
  
先生，需要帮你叫车吗？  
侍应生毕恭毕敬地问。  
  
二宫就是在这时候看见那辆熟悉的本田轿车亮起探照灯，柔和的光晕出现在他视线企及范围之内。  
  
不用了谢谢。  
  
他踩着皮鞋走在并不算平坦的街道间，车内很暗，后座有烟火腾起猩红的亮光，隐隐绰绰照亮了对方那张不甚分明的脸庞。  
  
他坐进去，车门刚关，引擎就缓缓发动起来。  
司机是个法国人，并不太在意地看了二宫一眼，只是伸出戴着白色手套的手，随手按下播放键，低沉唱腔的欧美女声就这么轻吟而出。  
  
二宫看见樱井脸色并不算太好看，他只好将手上的皮箱放在两人的缝隙间，随后也去掏怀中的烟。  
可是还没找到火机，樱井就侧过头来抢他的烟，右手勾住二宫脖颈，向前一带，咬在嘴角。  
  
樱井吻得有些用力，噬咬的动作让二宫不舒服地皱起眉头。  
那个碍事的箱子被樱井丢在了副驾驶上，两人之间再无阻碍。樱井探上他的喉结，细细摩挲凸起的轮廓，二宫在黑暗中睁着眼，他下意识用胳膊阻止对方进一步入侵，可这举动仍是徒劳，樱井将他按在后座间，倾身伏下去。  
领结解开的速度就像他在牌桌间的翻牌速度，快速而精准。  
樱井胸前的领带垂在二宫下巴处，痒痒的，二宫伸手拽住，用力将对方向下一拉，就看见那双葡萄般的双眸内隐隐闪现出自己的影子。  
你今天是怎么了？二宫不安地盯着他：一下飞机就马不停蹄，场子出事了？  
樱井的鼻尖轻轻触碰着二宫的鼻翼，他将吻落在二宫下巴那颗黑痣上，不怀好意地舔舐起来。  
没事。他的鼻腔哼出几个单字：就是想你。  
二宫愣了愣，有些看不明晰对方的脸。  
  
想和你做这样的事。  
樱井撑起身子，直坦坦地看着二宫，另一只手已经伸入对方里衣，沿着胸前的轨迹一路下滑，绕过小腹，用食指画着圈圈，他很满意听到二宫喉口骤缩，气息变得不稳，溢出呓语，那些热气统统扑腾在樱井脸上。  
直到停在皮带扣上，他几乎没有征求对方的意见，就一把抽开去。  
  
  
二宫和也第一次遇见樱井翔，过了个惊心动魄的夜晚。  
他带着单薄的筹码，单枪匹马，闯了樱井开的赌场，一路过关斩将，未曾败退，待到和樱井面对面坐着过招，仍是游刃有余，毫不慌乱。  
樱井饶有兴趣地盯着自己，右手在赌桌上打起拍子，神情间竟是带了几分欣喜，或许是常年没遇见对手，又或许是觉得这个看起来像是高中生般的伪少年的确胆识可嘉，他在樱井面前亮出满是红心的皇家同花顺，随后举起高脚杯，摇着杯中的红酒，抿起下唇，对着樱井扬了扬。  
樱井本也是个厉害角色，在赌场间名头不小，并不轻易败阵。他从没听过二宫的名字，也不知道这个半路杀出来的程咬金究竟抱着怎样的目的。  
可也许那些都不重要。  
  
两人开始合作。赌场生意蒸蒸日上，他们环游于各国，和各路人马交手，两人一旦联手，败阵的几率更是微乎其微，他们在赌场界出了大名，成双入对，旗鼓相当，他们是最好的拍档。  
  
二宫一开始答应和樱井一起周旋于赌场，为的是高额的报酬，也许他一开始的目的便在于此，樱井并没在乎，得的赏金任由二宫拿，反正丢掉的钱都能再赢回来。  
  
明里他们是拍档，暗里他们是情人。  
  
见面做的事情只有两件，赌局间的合作厮杀，床第上的抵死缠绵。  
  
因此二宫并未觉得自己是樱井的情人，他看见过樱井在别的场子内搭着漂亮女人的肩膀，谈笑风生，少了赌局间的戾气，眉眼间温柔得像个绅士。他笑起来露出白牙，有些无辜的模样让二宫觉得碍眼极了。  
  
  
  
  
樱井发现二宫在走神，有些不高兴。  
他只得再次凶狠吻上去，迫使对方张嘴，舌头用力顶上去，逮到对方舌尖便吸吮起来。  
  
车子停在高速路间，司机不见踪影。  
风声逐渐大了起来，刮在窗户间沙沙响动，两旁慑人的树影被吹得东倒西歪。  
  
可车内温度却高得出奇。  
暖气开得太足，二宫胸口冒了一层细汗，可转瞬又被面前这人双手覆住，乳尖被肆意撩动，和胳膊上蓦然腾起的鸡皮疙瘩一同挺立。  
  
实在是有些分裂了。  
二宫右手搭在眉间，裤子已经被褪到小腿边，他的耳尖蓦地变红，樱井嘴里含着笑意。  
  
一摸就硬了。他玩味地笑：到底是谁更想谁一些。  
二宫透过指缝看他，没好气地回：你烦不烦人。  
  
  
两年前樱井的场子出过一次意外，赔了不少钱，差点搭上老本。昔日交好的合作伙伴纷纷撤手不理，让他看清楚了世态炎凉人心丑恶，可他转眼也就想开，自己何尝不是身处这个世界，做着和他们相同的事。  
那时二宫在法国搞自己的生意，和樱井不同，他那方红火得厉害，道上开始传闻是二宫暗地里做了些小动作，让樱井输得一败涂地，两人关系早已不同以往，最佳拍档不过一层幌子，二宫为的是樱井手头剩下的那些地盘，他从来都看着高位，知道自己下一步该做什么。

樱井对这些传言表面不在意，可暗自上没上心他自己清楚。

他开始考究自己和二宫的关系，好像脱了那些金钱交易，就什么也没剩下。

他当夜去了法国，浑身穿得单薄，冻得咬牙切齿。在熙熙嚷嚷的街头，和一张张陌生脸孔擦身而过，他法语说得并不流利，指手画脚好不容易找到方向。

午夜巴黎，二宫赢了个大满贯。高高的筹码堆成山，面前坐着输得面如土色的法国人。

他仍然一如既往地拎着小皮箱起身，穿着黑色风衣弓起身子，身影就这样融进夜色里。

他突然看到樱井站在街对面，他们之间是洪流般行色匆匆的人群。

信号灯红转绿，斑马线上响起节奏不一的皮鞋声。

寒风冷冽，二宫慢慢踱步走过去，刘海被高高吹起，精心打理过的发型变得有些糟糕起来。

樱井不知该如何开口，眼中墨色翻滚，他低头看了看二宫手里的箱子。

你怎么来了。二宫摸摸被冻红的鼻子。

我在想，若当初我不是那家赌场的所有者，我们大概根本不会有机会认识。

二宫有些平静地垂下头：你说得对，没有高额赏金的维系，我们连朋友也做不了。

樱井有些生气，他想自己千里迢迢跑来不是为了说这些无关紧要的，可控制不住说出来的话就是那么毫无温度。他说：场子出事，你动了手，我知道。

二宫缩起眼眸：你不信我。

樱井好笑地看他：是你说的，没有高额赏金的维系，我们连朋友也做不了，更别提什么信赖相依，背后谁捅谁一刀还不一定。

二宫将手里的箱子摔进樱井怀中，对方被冲力撞得向后退了一大步。二宫愤愤说：那就一拍两散，反正没有谁离开谁活不了，别把自己太当回事——

樱井的目光突然定格在二宫身后不远处，他迅速抬手抓住对方胳膊，指尖一个用力把二宫向左拉开，身后蓦响的枪声就这么擦着二宫的耳畔飞来，又划着樱井的手臂直直擦向后方。

二宫一愣，樱井又把手中箱子抛回给二宫，那只冒着血水的手臂立刻牵住对方的手。

你是赢了那些法国人多少？樱井边拉着他跑边喊，音调快消匿在空气间：人家都要来灭你的口了，你就不能下手轻一点。

二宫怔忡几秒，他盯着对方手臂蜿蜒而出的血迹淌在自己的手腕上，又转眼在他们的指缝间消融开来。

他有些不自在地开口：还不是为了给你解决危机。

樱井回头看他，似乎是笑了，可是夜色太黑二宫看不清楚。

樱井说：承认吧二宫先生，离开我，你就是活不了。

无人经过的高速路，风声也被悄然隐没了去。

二宫觉得有些干渴，喉咙烧起的炙烤感让他的嘴唇似乎落上一层干皮。

他下意识舔了舔，右手在后面摸到一瓶矿泉水，单手拧开，结果手上不稳，打翻在胸前，汨汨地从瓶口流出，激得他一阵瑟缩。

樱井喉咙口笑了一声，他将瓶身扶正，自己覆过去在对方胸前蹭了蹭，他的另一只手还停留在二宫下身，隔着稀薄的布料动作缓慢地揉捏，不像以往的直奔主题，他有些满意地看到二宫难耐地扭起身子，他在等对方开口。

翔さん。二宫唤他：好、好渴。

樱井再次轻柔吻上去，他用舌头在对方嘴唇四周勾勒一遍，二宫呜咽出声，伸手推搡着樱井的肩膀，硬邦邦的，樱井抓住对方的手，径自向下滑，被樱井撩拨的性#器已经让两人手心很快变得湿粘起来，二宫有些抵触地想移开手，却被樱井死死扣住。

他就这样引导着二宫，起伏沉浮。

樱井在黑暗里认真注视二宫此时的神情，看不够似的，以前即便在床间缠绵次数不少，却不如此番这般情动。

他突然发现这个想法很不妙，像是在不知不觉间染上恶习，本是没有多么放在心上，直到恶习融入骨髓，化为血液，成为不治之症，再也戒不掉。

翔さん，不要了。

二宫带了哭腔：难受。

樱井只好让对方彻底脱得赤条条，自己从座位上滑下去，伸手拉着二宫坐起来，倾身埋头含了上去。

从未这样过。

二宫想。

他的手停留在樱井的耳垂上，只有一边仅存一道细小的耳洞，摸起来有陷下去的柔软感。

可是很快他便不能自已，眼眶顷刻红了一圈。

樱井整个吞没，上下吮动，手指还划过对方大腿内侧间白花花的肌肤。

不要这样，不要。二宫仰着头，浑身抽搐起来，他说：翔さん，我不喜欢这样。

樱井的舌尖若有似无地舔舐过尖端，二宫被浑身腾起的酥麻感震得动弹不得，他在伴随着巨大耳鸣感的同时，好像听到樱井在模模糊糊间回答他。

可是我喜欢你。

是幻听吧，二宫的意识已经开始远离大脑，明明对方就在眼前，却像站在遥不可及的另一个世界尽头。

二宫眼角有泪划下，滚烫的滴在樱井小臂上。

樱井蹙起眉头，他很少看二宫哭。即便弄疼对方，对方也会拼命忍住。他不知道眼下这些咸湿的眼泪到底是生理性激发还是别的什么，他想说点什么来安慰对方，可是酝酿的话语生生滚动到嘴边，又慢慢咽下。

他抱起二宫的腰，竟像抚慰孩子一般，慢慢顺着他的后背。可手上动作没停，他并起手掌，将食指探向对方后侧。

二宫猛吸一口气，脚趾也跟着蜷缩起来，心脏鼓动得快要超出阈值。

夜还很长。

后半夜风似乎彻底停了，原本歪斜的树影又巍巍立在路间，像突然从梦中惊醒的怪莽猛兽，要将横亘在它们中央的所有生物尽数吞吃殆尽。

二宫喘着粗气，他看到樱井在前座翻了很久，蝴蝶骨左右动了动，曲线就这么显露完全。

最后掏出一条用过一半的润滑剂，樱井似乎在认真思索上一次用它是什么时候，可是很快又放弃，因为二宫看到对方胯间撑起的形状并不能再被放养无视下去。

二宫试图动起已经酸掉的小腿，准备转过身去。

樱井却突然过来按住他。不要动，就这样。

二宫有些犹豫，可下一秒间自己的小腿就被人隔空抓住，樱井一手托着，试探性地凑到二宫腿间，他看到二宫死死咬着下唇一副隐忍模样，便再抑制不住浑身涌起的冲动，他在腹侧推进了一小截，狭小的空间挤得他并不算好受，可仍试图小幅度地进退起来。

二宫咬得嘴角泛白，樱井用力拽住对方小腿向上抬起，羞耻的高度让二宫捂住了眼。推进的速度由缓至急，像被人按了快进键，频率浮动得有些失控，带着液体的声音，让感官在黑暗中一再放大。

两人都抑制不住一阵呻喑，那些声音散在空气间，在二宫耳边不断回放，他的脸就迅速烧了起来。

二宫感受得很清楚，对方撞击身体的力度，深埋在体内慢慢膨大的肿胀感，仿佛急于要向自己证明什么，可是嘴上无法传达，只能化成这样的行动，有些迫切，明明不是第一次，却带着说不清道不明的生涩。

翔酱。

翔酱。

樱井大幅度抖了几下，二宫缠着对方的腰，等待最后的一同迸发。

翔酱……快、快一点……

樱井仰头，喉结剧烈涌动了几下，他似乎想后退，二宫却勾着脚阻止他。

在、在里面也没关系……

他粘着腔调开口。

樱井低头“嗯”了一声，又来堵他的嘴，咬住不放，尽数吞没掉所有让人脸红的声音。

直到大脑一片空白，二宫重重痉挛了一次，他的头撞在车窗上，先是一阵凉悠悠的触感，慢慢开始卷入一阵钻心的疼。

樱井也径自喘了许久，他摸索起刚刚被丢掉的烟，咬着烟嘴点了起来，用力吮了一口，放到二宫嘴间，并捡起掉在地上的外套抖了抖，环过对方肩头，自己也伸手去抱他。

他们就蜷在后座间你一口我一口地抽烟。

黎明的曙光点亮了东方的天空，耀金的光芒渐渐铺满整个天际。

他们第一次一起看日出。

二宫有些困了，他在樱井肩头缩了缩头，找好位置就想闭眼。

NINO。樱井叫他：我们戒赌吧。

二宫在迷迷糊糊间应了一句：戒得掉么？

不知道，可是我想多留些时间，做点其他事，发掘一下其他的不良嗜好。

比如？

比如和你认真地在一起。樱井咬住他耳垂。

二宫抿起嘴巴，他说：戒得掉赌，戒得掉我么？

樱井抱紧他。

戒得掉赌，戒不掉你。

二宫似乎挺满意，他本就是个容易知足的人，眼下也难以揣测对方几分真心几分假意，只得抓紧樱井的手，用大拇指划过对方每一根指头，笑着不说话。

朝阳初现。

他们相互抱着取暖，像彼此依偎的孩童，睡得酣甜享受。

-fin-

闻说相恋比恶习还恐怖

然而就是戒不掉


	19. 5 x 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 现实向。

飞机划过太平洋上空，伴着轰鸣穿梭在云层间。

二宫揉着眼睛，机舱内还是黑沉沉一片，他有些搞不清楚白天黑夜。

他微微拉开帘幕，便看见下方泛着湛蓝光晕的海水卷起千层浪花，翻腾着朝远处那座如同花芯般渺小的小岛涌去。

这让他想起来数年前好像也有如同眼下般身临其境的事情发生。

一天奔赴三地，累得不像话，却也觉得充实，那是属于他们一去不回的二十代。当时海外con开得成功，也被人说是成了契机，海外试水成为二回目的first con，大获全胜，后面呈坡度阶梯增长的爆棚人气就像由小积大的暴风雪，来势汹汹，势不可挡，却又未所预料。

十五周年被划上日程，从夏威夷开始，算是回到初心。

相叶本在睡觉，似乎又被海浪惊醒，面上止不住雀跃，他说：“总觉得很怀念。”

一旁的松本鼻梁上悬着眼镜，镜片上反射着幽幽蓝光，正对着笔电敲敲打打，屏幕上是staff发来的舞台效果图，他看得认真，自然也就没在意相叶说了什么，随口回了回：“找回你当初挥舞大旗的感觉了吗？”

相叶仔细回想，食指点着太阳穴就开启引擎系统，他说：“我除了记得那句脑子里背了三百遍的台词之外，其他的好像都没什么记忆了。”

松本抿嘴，他余光瞟了瞟旁边蒙在背光处睡得一起一伏的大野，那人在黑暗中蜷成一团，上了飞机倒头就睡，一如既往地行李简练，没什么大包小包，睡得也相当安静。

松本说：“——总比脑子里想着这是最后的夏威夷的人要来的靠谱吧？”

这时坐在后排的樱井也醒了。

他刚刚好像做了个梦，醒来脑袋悬在肩膀上，酸得没有知觉，他揉了揉，发现肚子有点饿，旁边的二宫晃着小腿在找耳机，见自己醒了，便漫不经心问了句：“你刚刚梦到什么了？”

樱井挠着头一副为难的样子：“怎么我动静很大吗？”

二宫抿起嘴，微微笑了笑：“嗯，没有磨牙，算是有进步。”

樱井笑着说：“那些坏毛病我早都改掉了。”

二宫眨眨眼，也就没有回答。

他们听到前面两人说着出道的事，便又老生常谈起来，其实十五年前的事谁也没有记得很清楚，很多细枝末节也要愣着神想半天，松本意外都记得，他说只觉得很困很累，但是又很兴奋，心里想着，啊，就这么出道了啊，还在夏威夷，还在这艘意味不明的船上。

相叶点头说因为你是唯一干劲满满的人。

松本像是想起什么，转头对后面两人说：“——说起来这两人当初也是不情不愿地来夏威夷出道。”

这梗他们在电视上说过无数次，不新鲜，到最后便赋予娱乐效果，只为电视效应，也没人知道真假，毕竟当年他们初出茅庐，故作镇定的面对刺眼的闪光灯，再回答着来自四面八方的试探和疑问，心里除了事先打好的腹稿，便是满满溢在胸腔内的彷徨和不安。

樱井记得当时在船上二宫一直神色不宁，迎着猎猎海风，瘦削的背影在风中就瑟瑟发抖起来，后来他在镜头之下伸手捏了捏二宫的肩膀，船身摇晃，咸湿的味道充满口鼻，二宫对他淡淡勾起嘴，他觉得尴尬，只好缓缓垂下手。

出道前的那个夏天，二宫来樱井家住过一段时间。

他们商讨着退出的一系列事，理由想得完美无缺，晚上睡不着，他们就对着天花板说着有的没的，樱井问他不做爱豆，那还能做什么。

二宫想了很久，他回答野球选手。

静了几秒过后两人拍手大笑，樱井揶揄他说现在目指甲子园已经无理了吧。

二宫说那我就去美国拍大片，野球监督当不了那就当映画监督。

樱井捂着肚子笑得厉害，他侧着头看见二宫趴在枕头上，一双手乖巧地陷在枕头内。

二宫微微抬起眼皮看着樱井，眼内像带了星光，又像铺卷了层雾霭，飘飘渺渺看不真切。

第二天他们起了个大早，各自下定决心，按着电梯按钮的手还在隐隐发抖，像是做了什么人生大决定，在见到Johnny桑前排演了无数遍，措辞陈述都在脑中映得清清楚楚，当时二宫以为这大概就是偶像生涯的结束点，不咸不淡的几年时光，以后老了还能津津乐道，看着电视想着曾经自己也当过能唱能跳能演的kirakira青春偶像。

可好在都是脑洞，差点成了真，却也没成真。

他和樱井转头便看见那张长长的办公桌上被人用力地写了个“岚”的汉字，在无数奇奇怪怪的大篇英文组合之后。片刻后他们面面相觑，互相没把想法说出口，可从双方眼内就能读得清楚。

那天他们没见到johnny桑，只得悻悻而归，二宫说要回自己家，两人电车是相反的方向。

在改札口前樱井叫住二宫。二宫回头，樱井站在夕阳下，背景像幅画，他想了半天，迟疑着开口：“那就继续做下去吧。”

不是疑问句，他也没有征求二宫的意见，只是脱口而出这句话。二宫一直记得那天的事，夏风吹得自己衬衫背后鼓动翻卷，背脊却仍是一片汗涔涔，他对着樱井点头：“嗯。”

他说：“いいよ。”

樱井笑了，露出大白牙，他举起手挥起来，对着二宫说再见。

二十岁的时候总是高瞻远瞩，想要做的事情太多，可又怕迈出这一步，做得力不从心，最后重重摔下去，再也爬不起来。

当时巡演完后大家还不知疲惫地聚在宾馆内开着反省会，都是樱井在说，偶尔大野会插两句，剩下的三个人就只是认真听。以前他们不会做这种事，那时也是唯一做了一次，以至于后面几年顺风顺水也理应归功于中间那一两年的理性沉淀和牢固羁绊。二宫想大家都不是轻易说放弃的人，大概也不会放弃。虽然真的挺辛苦，各方面压力都不轻松，可毕竟他们知道，未来的路还很长。

九月的夏威夷暑气未退，他们下机却是马不停蹄去了现场。途中移动车开始便有摄像机全程跟拍，十五周年台前幕后全纪录。相叶不知从哪里搞来了阿罗哈衫，花花绿绿穿在身上，他对着镜头努力做着wink，然后自豪地说他一会儿可以跳个草裙舞，他可是经验者。

大野彻底睡醒了，就像模像样地操作起摄像机，近景照在松本脸上，相叶却不满说现在是我在说话，松本拍开镜头，说靠太近了。

取材的时候照了很多照片。可彩排事宜太紧，就只是围着场地照了些花絮写真。二宫看见樱井手里也一直拿着相机，从不离手，知道他是旅行癖，便比着树杈凑过去，樱井本来在照舞台全景，镜框内突然闯进一只树杈手，他按起快门，又将镜头对准二宫，一板一眼的当起摄影师，嘴里胡闹说着ninomiya桑今天也会被自己帅醒呢。

两人胡闹起来总是一如既往，像回到那个很长的夏天。却也是7年前的事。

二宫难得在07年夏日内接了剧本，这种轻松温情喜剧是第一次挑战，角色没什么难度，只是年纪不小还要穿一身尺寸诡异的高中制服，别扭指数太高。好在他不是一个人。以前五人也合作过电影，可五人是五人，两人朝夕相处又该另当别论。

意外的是拍摄空隙两人几乎都在一起。杂志取材不少，问的最多的便是两人同团首次共演感受如何。二宫扯着身上制服领带，撑起下巴，那时二宫喜欢一口一个“翔ちゃん”，黏腻的发音伴上他略微尖锐的嗓音，说出来的话亦真亦假，却听得樱井十分受用。

他说：“门把共演感觉非常新鲜，但因为对手是翔ちゃん，我自然安心。反正平时一直在一起呢，等待开机的时间也是，收工时间一致还会等着对方一起回家。”

“说的是。”樱井也跟着笑，他下意识摸了摸左耳的耳钉，硬邦邦的，他说，“这个夏天，会一直在一起呢。”

二宫记得快杀青前，有场夕阳西下的戏。一次就过，没NG没cut，温吞的夕阳跳进云间，朦胧的橙黄光圈细细密密的包裹住半方苍穹。天台上有风，两人坐在那里谈话。其实台词和剧情实属没多大关联，可为缔造出太郎御村友达以上的未知情愫来服务大众，这场戏就算是撒了些福利，他们演得开心，观众看得也尽兴。

那天后来下了雨。二宫和樱井后面还有常规番录制，上了同一辆车。二宫的刘海前面湿淋淋的，他把它捋在脑后，好似又回到了平时状态。

他在后座上瘫着躺下去，脸上挂着青色眼袋，他看着帘幕般大雨，就突然想起刚才的台词。暗自回味了一遍，也不知为何，鬼使神差地在黑暗中又重新说了一遍。

“出会って良かった。”

他转头，看见樱井已经睡着，呼吸平稳，歪歪扭扭地就靠了过来。二宫吸了吸鼻子，肩膀蓦沉，他可以闻到樱井身上的雨水味道。

那个漫长的夏天终会画上休止，成为一些重要的回忆，变得独一无二，弥足珍贵，可也很快属于过去。若是这条路没有尽头，他大概会伸手抱一抱身边这个人。可车辆很快开往熟悉的驻车场，而他也只是将樱井的脑袋轻轻推开，自己率先下了车。

夏威夷con正式开演的那天阳光正盛，场外旗帜飘扬，和椰树并排而立。地底升腾而起的热气包裹着脚尖，伴随着海浪阵阵，又是一个舍不得说再见的夏天。

比起十周年那会儿，相叶已经可以忍住发达泪腺，他被晒得有点黑，却也难得被身边大野吐了槽，两人趁着休息缝隙一起去钓了鱼，之后就统统被化妆师又训了一顿。

松本说还是有些紧张，毕竟海外con也隔了快六年，又远在夏威夷，简直像来到地球另一端。

看到的风景不同，可身边好在还是那些人。

这不比国立，但多了海风的味道，stand by之前松本招手说该做的还是要做。

五人环在一起，埋下头，脚下就是五团黑漆漆的影子。

说完打气的话，大家纷纷放开手，樱井不合时宜地打了个喷嚏，手勾着二宫的脖子，两人闹腾着在旁边蹦跶，二宫用手抵了抵樱井的小腹，伸手“yeah”了一声，樱井却将手掌包裹成拳，对着他的掌心击了一下，同样回赠一句“yeah”。

今年二宫生日的时候难得不是收到mail，而是久违接到樱井的电话。

那时二宫多拉马正逢尾声，回家也过了午夜，泡在浴缸里挨个收到mail，刷新好些下，没有其他新邮件，他刚伸起懒腰，屏幕上就跳出“翔さん”的字眼，他一惊电话就滚落在地上，他站起来去够，生怕对方挂掉，慌慌张张“喂”了一声。

樱井说：“gomen，吵到你了？”

“没有。”二宫重新踏回浴缸里泡着，“在泡澡。”

“哦，我在看世界杯。”

二宫睁开眼，额头就出了汗：“还不祝我生日快乐？”

樱井在那头笑起来：“对哦，是要说这个的。”

“你发mail就行了，打电话搞得很隆重一样。”

“我今天也难得早回来，就买了点啤酒，一个人喝有点无聊，等世界杯开赛前还看了看之前录的多拉马，然后觉得对电视里的nino说生日快乐好像有点出戏。”

“所以你要不要祝我生日快乐，我都说两遍了。”

樱井又常规式大笑：“gomen，gomen，生日快乐。”

二宫揉起眼睛，他说：“翔さん。”

“嗯？”

“谢谢。”

“吓我一跳，我还以为你要说什么呢。”

二宫握着手机，两人随便说起来，直到浴缸的水都变得冰凉。听筒捂得热热的，二宫大字趴在床上，也不知说到了哪里，就聊到以前写歌的事。

“我想了一下，下次再一起写歌好了。”

“嗯？wedding song part2？”二宫想了想，“J的结婚式吗？”

樱井在那头“诶”了一声：“好像有点不切实际。”

二宫笑着说：“也是，像这样，还能再唱十年吧。”

“十年啊——”樱井拖长腔调，“其实也很快，十五年也就这么过来了，二十五年，大概大家都有啤酒肚了吧。”

二宫打起呵欠，微微闭眼：“嗯，我怎么觉得你这话好像是在嘲笑我一样。”

后来二宫就听着电话沉沉睡过去。早上起来电话彻底没电，也不记得樱井什么时候挂的，也不知道对方最后说了些什么。

之前几次樱井出国也给二宫打过几次越洋电话，开始是说工作上的事，到后来一定会跑题，从冬奥会印象深刻的赛事说到那边好吃的料理名字，附上几张伸出大拇指点赞姿势的照片，算是报告境况，洋洋得意。

他这招也是跟二宫学的，早些年二宫去国外拍戏，大概太累，文字也不愿发，就给樱井照了些近况照，告诉对方他还活着，当时arashi都是四人活动，少了一人总觉得空落落。好在新闻工作缘由让樱井有机会踏上红毯，他遥遥就看见被簇拥在人群间的二宫，笔挺西装，胸前系着漂亮的领结，笑起来很不一样。他们很久没见，眼神对上竟觉得有些恍如隔世。二宫率先对他好看地咧开嘴，还勾住他的胳膊，对周围闪光灯不管不顾，他对樱井说：“你可来拯救我了。”

樱井这才觉得对方又变回他认识的那个二宫和也，不是海报上露出凌厉眼神的役者，也不是镜头下款款而谈却又不失吐槽风范的称职偶像。他就只是露出一副委屈神情，看起来无辜极了。

樱井小心地凑过去，拍拍他的双手：“忍一忍，待会儿请你吃好吃的。”

他们时间不多，樱井甚至要乘当天的飞机回去，zero采访工作一完，他还剩三个小时。二宫脱掉那套西装在楼下等他，一身便服，标志性凉拖，头发还是带着精心维护的发胶，精神奕奕。

仿佛在异国他乡便能走得明目张胆。但樱井还是戴上了帽子，二宫揣着兜走在前面，他们去吃了小羊腿肉，二宫本对食物执着度不高，全程就一直在抿着红酒，最后有些颓败地撑起下巴说：“明明是你请我吃东西，怎么好像亏了的还是我一样。”

樱井吃得认真，吞咽下去，回答说：“以前不也是你吃泡面我喝汤，你没亏。”

二宫觉得不公平，两人出店门后他又去买了个甜筒，裹在手里吃得一脸痛快，天色昏昏沉沉，惨白的日头透着萧条的光。他们路过黄昏中的蒙帕纳斯大厦，高耸入云的楼层仰头看起来脖子也会变得发酸。

二宫吃完甜筒，嘴巴里凉得不行，牙齿泛起冷意，他听见樱井说：“其实大家都为你高兴。”

二宫抿嘴：“谢谢。”他吸了吸鼻子，“我在这边也有每周看zero。”

樱井惊讶地看他：“真的？”

“对。”二宫平静地点头，“每次都要为你捏把汗，要是咬螺丝了该怎么办。”

樱井大笑：“嗯，我想我会努力着不再让你那么提心吊胆。”

二宫当然知道樱井对待工作向来有自己的步调，从以前开始便是如此，知道自己想做什么，一步一步都有规划和着力点，即便遇到什么能称得上是坎的东西，他也懂得打磨自己，咬牙一撑一跳，那些尖锐的部分就变得消失不见。

二宫看在眼里，他知道人总会改变，在明确自己总该有所担当的时候。

那个巴黎的黄昏，他们在风中站了许久，面前蒙帕纳斯大厦背后是一轮淡红的夕阳。

夏威夷con最后安可了三次。

樱井手臂又变成汗水流淌的蜿蜒渠道，他捋了捋额前刘海，看见前方的二宫小跑着走向延伸展台。

唱了很多歌，新曲旧曲，一派连唱。

头顶炸裂了烟花，五人就将手紧紧握在一起，松本将话筒凑在嘴边，大声问了句：“——我们是谁？”

排山倒海的回应将耳膜震得发麻，从脚尖升腾起的酥麻感甚至传递进了大脑皮层。身后的天空烟花轰鸣，他们握着手用力倾身鞠躬，樱井手里的汗水亦是湿漉漉的，二宫就小心地捏了捏他的手掌。

他抬头看见樱井眼里也有烟花的颜色，没个预兆，下一秒樱井就伸手过来抱了他。

扣着他的胳膊用力收紧，前后不知过了多少秒，也许只是很短的一瞬间。

以前他们在舞台也经常玩点特殊化，什么搂着跳艳舞抱着指天空凑着胡闹蹦跶，反正只要樱井一伸手，二宫就懂他要做什么，两人同步率相合，默契相投，向来如此。

二宫愣了愣，他听到樱井胸腔密集的心跳鼓动，于是他伸手拍了拍他的肩膀，樱井嘴巴凑到他耳朵边上，沉着嗓音说：“これからも，よろしくね。”

con之后有庆功，有staff买了蛋糕，五人又凑在一起合照，酒瓶一开情绪开关就high上去，松本就抹着蛋糕往大野身上蹭。

然后就一发不可收拾，刚刚冲过澡又等于白费。大概是松本一开头，其他人就有样学样，弄得肆无忌惮，大野被四人包围着蹭了一脸，他也不挣扎，就一个劲儿扭着身子笑。

最后他懵着脸坐起身，打了个喷嚏，皱起眉头，抹了抹脸，然后不满道：“你们这些家伙——”

相叶便笑着拍手边给他递卫生纸，嘴上道歉说：“这种时候就只能赶着欺负leader一下了。”

大野把眼睛周围擦拭一遍，他说：“才十五周年，还有二十周年，二十五周年，唉，到时候哪里经得住折腾呀。”

“诶，二十五周年也就才四十出头嘛，能跳的能跳的。”

“真麻烦。”大野抱怨，“什么时候才能赚够养老金啊。”

二宫拍他头：“——能不能说点积极的话。”

松本拉着大野起身，说带他去洗洗，相叶挠挠脑袋，想起酒不太够，推门去找staff商榷。

樱井回头看见二宫在找充电器，整个人缩在沙发后面寻觅插孔，他们跟前是面落地窗，能看见海上有探照灯来来回回扫荡蔓延。二宫站直身子，叹了口气，手里居然捏着两根线香花火。

樱井笑起来：“怎么会有这个？”

二宫歪着脑袋：“不知道，突然被我翻出来的，好像之前相叶さん是有说过要放这个。”

“结果他自己就忘记了。”

“对，那怎么办？”

“啊，怎么觉得，上了年纪就不该做这种事。”

二宫点头：“上了年纪我不是还得照样演高中生外加跳秘密呢——”

两人最后还是踩着凉拖出了酒店。夜色静悄悄，头顶是椰树，灯光透下来被分割成许多段。

樱井掏出火点燃，递给二宫，然后又将自己手中那根凑到二宫那根之前，两人蹲在一起，窜起的花火就把两人脸照得暖融融。

樱井说：“这个夏天又结束了呢。”

“嗯。”

“NINO。”

“嗯？”

“上次说的一起写歌，还算数吗？”

“那个wedding song part2？”

樱井就抬头盯着他的眼睛，他抿了抿下唇：“不，这次想写的不是爱情，嗯，我也说不好，但就是想写给重要的人。”

“重要的人？”

“对，像伙伴这种，或者说超过朋友但是又不是恋人的那种存在，但经历再多事，心里总有一块位置，留给重要的人的位置。”

“意思是——写给arashi？”

线香花火很快便熄灭下来，刚才还忽明忽暗的脸就蓦然匿在一片黑暗中，樱井丢掉那熄掉的残余火芯，顺势握住二宫的手腕，两人依然这么蹲着，远处依然海沸江翻，浊浪排空，他也没怎么用力，因为二宫膝盖触地，整个人亦是悄悄俯身过来。

他扶住二宫的肩头，他们在椰树覆盖的黑暗间突然接起吻来。

大概也是因为身处千里之外的夏威夷，做出这种事竟也率先丢了理智。开始嘴唇轻碰，抖得厉害，樱井半睁着眼，就张开含住他的下唇，细心辗转，可毕竟两人不是二十出头，接吻这事亦不需要扭捏作态，二宫很快便伸舌顶开对方口腔，抓住四处游蹿的舌头，恶意用了牙齿。

海浪声下的亲吻声便被掩盖住，二宫耳尖绯红，他环住樱井脖子。

这个吻并没有持续太久，两人还在轻喘，樱井放开他，双手攥着对方的小臂，他眼睛亮亮的，他说：“知道怎么写了吗？”

二宫低头浅笑，他装傻：“不知道。”

“那还要再来一次？”

二宫侧头去躲，眯眼笑出声的同时眼角竟也能瞅见细小的纹路，樱井这下也不去闹他，只是郑重其事地说：“——是写给你的。”

樱井兜里手机响了，打破两人面面相觑，二宫拍拍裤腿起身，抱肘便朝光明处走。

樱井说了几句便挂掉，拖着凉拖啪嗒啪嗒追上去。

二宫轻轻回头，伸出右手，樱井立刻会意，抓着握上去，一如当年con前相见那会儿一般，做得自然。

在电梯间遇到相叶抱着一箱红酒，很累的样子，二宫松了手，小跑过去帮忙。

樱井在后面叉腰看着，也不知怎么回事突然就想起在飞机上做的那个梦。

梦里也不知回到了多少年前。

他满头大汗地推开排练室大门，气还没喘匀，只听见里面传来几声速度迅捷的接球声，生生打断他脚下步伐。

他看见面前那个少年半蹲下去，手里一直保持着接球动作，一副专业派头，樱井以为走错地方，回头看门牌确认了好几次。

这时那个接球的少年停了停动作，手里抛起那个陈旧的棒球，在空中划出弧线，稳稳地丢到樱井手上。

他下巴上有颗痣，随着喉结耸动也跟着一上一下。

他说：“初次见面，我叫二宫和也，请多多指教了。”他笑起来：“翔さん。”

说完他对樱井鞠了个躬，礼数做得很足。

当时樱井并没有想到眼前这个野球少年会和自己走过所有的青春年少，当然如若没有arashi这个存在，没有其他很多必然因素的促成，也许他和二宫早就分道扬镳，又或者南辕北辙。

可好在他们相遇，arashi顺利结成。他们互相信任，走过如履薄冰的日子，又站在看似是顶峰的颠点。

樱井第一次站在国立圣火台前，二宫还嘲笑他的恐高症。

樱井提心吊胆地朝下看了看，二宫就立刻拉住他的手，他说，我牵着你。

他收回目光，山顶上就只剩他们两个人，耳边铺卷着风声，可二宫那句话却仍是被他听得清清楚楚。

他只好回握过去，眼睛里无意识地染上星光。

他说：好的风景都是和你一起看的，又或许因为有你，有arashi，眼前的风景才当真算得上绝佳。至少我确定以后能够不带着遗憾回忆出这些风景的样子，5×10，5×15，5×100——

二宫笑了。

樱井却难得的露出认真表情。

——我不后悔，你呢？

——嗯，我也是。

-全文完-


	20. 比言语更重要的东西

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 机器人替身文学？

NK617并不认为自己是个有思想的人——不，他从睁眼降临到这个世界所能预知的事情，不过是躺在冰冷的实验台上，感受着硬邦邦的器械出入在自己的身体间，那些穿着白大褂的陌生脸孔只是面无表情地摘下口罩说，实验失败，NK617是个残次品。

当机器人普遍于这个世界，且能像真人一样拥有像模像样的外表，甚至可以不费精力地将其改造成理想的模样，那些存在于人类之间才有的温情，似乎也变得稀薄罕见起来。

NK617的发明者资料，被牢牢地拷贝在他大脑核心芯片内，那个人的音容样貌和一颦一笑，都幻化成繁复无章的代码程序，充斥于他所能记忆的每一个片区中。

他之所以能记得，是因为他有着和自己发明者一模一样的长相，而那个抱着自己认真修理自己如同父母一般存在的芯片归属者，他已经很久没有见到了。

NK617是个残次品，他不会说话。

在同类机器人的相关发明间，他的记忆芯片也许是最为超群，可没有言语系统的支撑，他不过像是一台用尖端技术研发出来的微型智能电脑，是机械，不会说话，就如同废铁无误。

残次品的最终下场本是格式化后拆解掉所有部件，再将芯片销毁，或是用作下一台机器人研发的基础材料，可NK617并未走上被拆解的宿命之路。

他被人买走了。

机械启动，电流通遍全身，数据被唤醒，一切重新开始，他睁开眼，有些木然地眨着眼，面前半蹲在他面前的青年怔忡地盯着自己，目光隐隐变得温润，对方突然低头揉起了眼角，再次抬头，便用力扯着嘴角笑起来。

你好，NINO。

那人有些慌张地在他面前摆起手：你能看到我吗？

NK617点头，他张了张口，可是他并没有能够说话的程序。

青年显然知道这事，对方突然伸手捂住NK617的嘴，沉声说：不会说话也没关系，从今以后我是你的主人，既然是主人，自然是你想什么，我都知道的。

我叫樱井翔。

NK617机械地活动起上身，数据保存成功，图像定位成功，不明生物身份也确认成功。

他艰难地将嘴角扯出同样的弧度笑起来。

樱井每天会做一件事。

早上被闹铃唤醒，伸着懒腰起床，光着脚走在客厅间，对着橱柜上摆着木制相框间的黑白照片说早安。

这是他的习惯，自从NK617入住进去后，这也变成了NK617的习惯。

NK617有样学样，他是机器人，模仿能力自然超群，他缓缓抬头，努力辨识着那张木制相框间的人影，最后脑袋有些疼，记忆芯片烧了起来，强烈刺激着周身电流，泪腺程序被自动开启，他就对着那张黑白照片，流出了眼泪。

NK617会简单地想想自己的身份，他每天要叫樱井起床，做出营养搭配完美的早餐，再找出樱井一天要穿的衣服，认真的搭配，最后要将领带系一个漂亮的左手结，送樱井出门，然后做好清洁，拿起放在电视柜下最底层抽屉内的掌机，通关里面所有的游戏。

这是他大脑程序里早就被人书写好的流程，他不知道为什么要这么做，可他只能这么做。

所以他的身份，大概就是作为机器人中的残次品，努力地在这个新家内生活下去。

他在打扫樱井书房的时候，发现书架间放着很多研究论文，他读着那些英文毫不费力，因为那都是关于机器人研发的技术论文，他拿出来随便看了看，上面的发表者有两个名字，一个是樱井翔，他知道，而另一个——

NK617苍白的指尖划过那个人的名字。

芯片激活成功，记忆功能激发。

哦，这是赐予他生命的发明者，如同父母一般的存在，而现在，却也只存在于客厅内的黑白相框内。

那个名字叫Ninomiya kazunari。

樱井喜欢叫NK617的名字，NINO，NINO。

NK617费了好一段时间才把NINO这个名字加载在自己的姓名属性栏内，樱井吃着NK617按照程序做出来的完美无缺荞麦面，眼内少见地沾染了些许落寞，他对着NK617竖起拇指：好吃，真好吃。

樱井三十二岁生日那天叫了朋友来做客，NK617认真地加载陌生脸孔的名字，可是他不会说话，没法打招呼，他看樱井难得露出笑容，自己也就跟着在旁边有样学样。

那个叫松本润的青年总会一脸狐疑地盯着NK617看，最后若有所思：和NINO，真的一模一样啊。

樱井低头切蛋糕：是，那家伙的最高发明，自然完美无缺。

可是翔君你也差不多了吧——

松本润迟疑地开口：五年了，五年总该够了，你还要生活下去，你就打算后半辈子和这个不会说话的机器人过下去吗？

樱井变了脸。

他将切好的蛋糕递到NK617嘴边：吃吧，很甜的。

NK617低头舔了一口，他的味觉系统立即标出糖度和蛋糕成分组成，可是他破天荒的头一次，没有吃出任何味道。

那天晚上樱井喝了很多酒，NK617送走松本，自己开始收拾着散落在地板上的空瓶。

樱井趴在沙发上，伸手拉住了NK617的手腕。

下一个瞬间NK617被樱井用力按在沙发上，滚烫的吻落下来，NK617手上抓着的垃圾袋松了开来，那些空空的啤酒罐又咣当咣当地掉了一地。

温热的液体落在NK617脸上，温度传感器开始自动标识，这和NK617泪腺程序里激发出来的人造眼泪有所不同。

属于人类的眼泪，好苦。

樱井喘着气，用鼻尖摩挲着NK617，他们就在黑暗中静静相望。

NINO，对不起。他说。

我觉得松润说得对，我应该开始自己的生活了。

这空白的五年，我想了很多事，我们以前一起做研究的事，总是吵架的事，我在飘着大雪的深夜内说很讨厌你的事，可是最后我们却在一起的事，那些记忆，好像抽空了我的大脑，我私心带走你的发明，你的心血，即便是个残次品，即便不会说话——

可是我还会觉得，你在我身边。

樱井伸手抱住NK617，头埋进NK617的脖颈里。

NK617理解着刚才樱井说的话，那些言语变成了程序纷纷汇入自己脑中，而樱井所说的那些记忆，似乎也变成如同幻灯片般闪烁的图像，交织的汇聚在自己的视网膜上。

他如果会说话，他一定会用力回抱着樱井说：不要哭，我就在你身边呀。

可是他是机器人，他没有主动做这件事的权利，更何况，他不会说话。

樱井退居研究第一线已经五年，现在就在一个小小的生物研究所内当研究员，只是改了行，不再做任何关于机器人相关研究，昔日那些他所获得的荣耀和勋奖，都尘封于时间罅隙，藏匿于岁月长河。

NK617给樱井送落下文件的那天下着蒙蒙细雨，他没带伞，自己就抱着文件一路小跑，到了研究所楼下天已经半黑，路灯拂照，洒下幽幽的苍白光晕。

他看见樱井出了研究所，撑起一把伞，那把伞很大，樱井向后转身，一同钻入伞下的女性就温和地笑起来。

NK617眨着眼，大脑芯片发出交替主人文件的任务提示，可是他僵在原地一动不动，不知道该往哪里逃才好。

他明明是个机器人，但他却第一次做出违背芯片程序指示的行动，他觉得他大概是坏掉了。

那晚月光很冷，樱井没有回家。

NK617敲响了松本润家里的门。

松本开门的时候吓一跳，他捂着心脏向后退：我真以为见了鬼。

他倾身过来：怎么了？翔君呢？

NK617摇了摇头。

松本为难地挠头：没有言语程序真是麻烦呐，你平时都是和翔君怎么交流的。

NK617心里想：我做什么，翔君都能懂，翔君很厉害，一直都是。

松本拿出一张白纸：那你应该会写的吧，到底怎么了，你写下来告诉我。

NK617拿起笔写：我觉得我好像是出故障了。

怎么了？

NK617迟滞了半晌，他写：翔君恋爱了。

松本一惊：真的？

NK617点头，他又写：可是，我觉得很难过。

松本沉默地看他。

NK617怕对方没明白，再写：我是不是，坏了？

松本的表情凝重起来，他站起身，背对着NK617：你知道吗，机器人是不可能有情感的，无论是多么尖端的技术，研发出来的机器人，也不可能有像人类一样的感情。

NK617眨了眨眼，神情不是很懂。

我以前遇到过这种情况，而相关的论文所示，拥有感情系统的机器人，就像中了微型病毒的电脑，很快会侵蚀芯片，格式化每个程序，到最后自动注销，让机器人恢复到未启动前的样子。

NK617低下头，攥紧了手中的笔。

这时敲门声急促响起，松本去开门，就听见樱井焦急的声音。

要不是我开了定位系统，真不知道那家伙会去哪里——

樱井扶着膝盖喘气，他看见NK617愣愣地坐在地板上，只是看向自己的目光内隐隐带了些难以揣测的东西，这是樱井第一次，读不懂对方脸上的表情。

他大步走过去，手里拿出那本被泥土润湿的文件夹：你昨天来找我了？

NK617移开目光。

我没有回家，你就跑到这里来躲着？

樱井蹲下来，他伸手将对方攥紧在手边的笔丢掉，然后拽起对方胳膊，顺势抱住他。

我们回家，好不好？

NK617依然一动不动。

樱井扣紧他的脖子：以后还是两个人，好不好？

NK617终于慢慢抬手，扯住樱井的衣角。

NK617被情感程序侵蚀之后，先丧失的是味觉功能，他吃着如同嚼蜡的荞麦面，可在樱井面前，他还是装作很好吃的样子，他的演技程序没有被格式化，他仍然演得游刃有余。

之后他开始觉得不安，因为他发现视网膜渐渐也变得不太明晰。

随后是嗅觉程序，听觉程序，动作程序，变魔术程序，做饭程序，系领带程序，弹吉他程序，这些二宫赋予他的所有东西，都渐渐变得无法启动。

他难过的是，最后消失的，是记忆程序。

NK617被送往科研中心，曾经二宫发明他的地方。

时隔五年樱井再次踏入这里，却是恍如隔世。

五年前二宫的科研成果还被陈设在科研室的中心室内。

而现在NK617就躺在那个中心室内的实验台上。

樱井扶着室外的透明玻璃窗，眼内是一沉不变的墨色，松本站在他身后，沉重地叹气。

他是个残次品，你最先开始，就应该知道的。

松本说：可你还是坚持要启动他，将他带回家，他不是NINO，NINO回不来了，而NK617体内植入的那些程序，也不过是NINO留下来对你的，唯一念想罢了。

不过——

NK617的记忆芯片内，居然存在着一块我们之前都忽略掉的片区。

樱井红着眼抬头看他。

松本小心地拿出那枚芯片：是被封存的声控程序。

——Sakurai、SHO？哦，对，我的主人，樱井翔。

——翔さん睡觉的时候很不老实，又磨牙又没睡相，反正我充完电也睡不着觉，我就悄悄给他画一字眉，可是怕他生气，只好早上醒来之前又给他擦掉，我真是太无聊了。

——那个放在电视下面的游戏机都很旧了，可是意外我都会玩，我真是太器用了，翔さん也喜欢看我玩游戏，可是他从来不跟我玩，为什么呢？

——我知道橱柜上的相片，是制造我出来的人，他和我长得很像，他是翔さん最喜欢的人。

——翔さん生日那天我没有吃出蛋糕的味道，我觉得就是从那天开始坏掉了，那天翔さん的怀抱暖暖的，我到现在都记得，可是他说出来的话，让我很难过，重新开始生活，那样的生活里，不可以有我吗？

——我没有给翔さん送到文件，翔さん有了新生活，我应该为他高兴，可是我一点也不高兴。

——翔さん说以后一直，一直两个人好不好？我当时很想说好，可是我没办法告诉他。

——我要被送往研究室了，我以后是不是再也见不到翔さん了，其实我难过的不是告别，是我至始至终，都没办法说话，我不说话，翔さん大概不会懂吧。

NK617小指蜷缩一阵，最终归于一片沉寂，他缓缓闭上了眼。

在闭上眼的最后一个瞬间，他似乎看见了樱井。

樱井和二宫。

他们坐在研究室内的长长方桌上写东西，那些繁复的数据和理论成为他们时常争吵的原因所在。

可是每到最后，樱井都会生气走上前去捧着二宫的下巴，吻得认真又虔诚。

二宫嘴角也挂着不着痕迹的微笑，他笑着向后闪：好了好了，我不说话了，我不说了。

樱井眯起眼：你想说什么？

二宫捂着嘴，眼内流波婉转，他就当真不说话了。

樱井听着声控程序发出咔嚓咔嚓的气流声，他低头掐起眉心，可最后仍是忍不住呜咽出了口。

声控程序最后遗留的话，不过是——

——我爱你。

【全文完】


	21. 霸道部长爱上我

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 反套路。eghy是霸道部长。

樱井翔最近陷入了单恋的巨大烦恼中。  
他本想自己前后活了三十余年，动心这种事并不算稀松平常，可若是普通见得着摸得到的三次元相手还好，而他所心仪的对象每日都存活在他那四方屏幕内，他以前并没什么网瘾，即便对他们这种炙热游戏会社的黄金程序员来说，离了电脑就等于离了空气。  
樱井本在满三十二岁之前还是归属于热衷户外交往的阳光青年，总之是和常年闭门不出的宅男设定没半点关系——  
但是最近——  
  
是的，他高端洋气地搞起了网恋，还是单向的。  
  
  
要说这罪魁祸首，无疑不得落在和他同属一个部门的损友若干头上。  
  
相叶雅纪率先给他推荐了公司内网私下搞的社交网站，不过是给人拉拉红线谈谈姻缘的地下组织，除却这些虚浮假象其实是程序部乃至开发部的一众男性觉得是时候该让公司内那些抱着电脑过了半辈子的光棍单身找个能懂自己的另一半了。  
这地下网站的主创之一就有相叶的份，他这才好心好意地拉樱井下水。  
  
开始是让樱井加入社交群内聊天发言，待混熟之后就可以一起联网开个游戏，大家都是搞程序的肯定游戏手法不错，虽然不知道相叶是怎么把搞程序和游戏手法这两件事联系在一起，就像他一直想方设法想把网站域名改成masaki.com一样令人匪夷所思。  
  
其实社交网站的最重要作用不过是员工借着这么个交流平台匿着名说出平时嘴里不敢说的对上司的满腔负能量，久而久之这些吐槽就都盖成了高L，那些默默在背后中着箭的上级领导自然也没想到自己拼命攒的RP大概就化成了高L内坚挺无比的战斗O口中吐出的句句RS。  
于是相叶觉得这个风气很不好，需要净化，需要回到原来的单纯友好交友平台，他便向另一个主创之一的松本润提起了一下这事，他还特地写成了长篇大论以"肃清网络不良气息"这种高大上的标题来引人入胜，可松本看了标题就立刻回了信息，徒留四字"为了流量"。  
  
  
樱井上班时间内还是中规中矩，不象旁边若干同僚一般抓紧一切时间摸鱼——  
他坐在电脑前漫不经心地审视时钟，还有十五分钟到午休时间，他透过旁边百叶窗看了看会社隔壁高耸大楼间的反光玻璃折射着的耀眼光芒，他想他心中那位闪闪发亮的相手是否正和他一样正在努力上进工作着——  
  
这念头被面前厚重文件夹拍击桌面的声音生生打断，他游移回目光，发现电脑上方就蓦然多了个人影。  
对方俯身撑在桌面间，他胸前的工作牌和不苟言笑的证件照赫然映进自己眼内。  
  
程序部部长 二宫和也  
  
  
  
樱井沉了沉脸，二宫微微打量他一眼，说出来的话也就轻描淡写：下班前把明天技术研讨会的报告提上来，下班前完不了，那你就——  
樱井艰难地抬起头。  
  
那你就加班吧。  
  
  
樱井看见对方插着兜还有意无意地戳了戳自己桌上的仙人球，也不等樱井回辩，转身扯着领带走回办公室。  
  
新官上任三把火，这位新上任的程序部部长也不过才来三个月，却给整个技术部门翻天覆地大改造，在部员内的风评也是好坏参半。  
新任部长初日刚驾临会社大门门口相关数据O就已经将其身高体重样貌人品统统计算了个精准，可一分析下来大家就有些愕然。新任部长名叫二宫和也，资料上写着三十岁可模样对比下来实在OOC，樱井以为照片大抵是会失真，可待那人推开程序部门大门揉着脸踱着悠闲的步子走进来的时候他觉得照片的确是失真了，照片它还得磨个皮开个柔光效果才能达到眼前三次元野生状态。  
  
  
樱井在午休时间默默啃起了面包，鼠标点了点，果不其然相叶就在会社分群内活跃着他那耀眼身影。  
  
麻婆豆腐鼻祖：今天大概又是加班的命，你们玩游戏刷副本的记得给我留个坑。  
横大白：艾玛你们程序部还是人待的地方嘛，快来我们广告部，看你有腰有腿的还能当个衣服架子。  
J：最近公司严打，为避免我被请去喝茶，请不要共享小黄片小黄文。  
送你一张死神卡：那私下交换呢？  
J：烦人，美编部别凑热闹。  
麻婆豆腐鼻祖：不过sho酱比较可怜，被部长钦点加班，就因为他上班时候看风景看太入神，虽然我知道他不过是在找对面大楼里他那钟情已久的单恋对象呢——  
横大白：哟，求8，求深8。  
  
  
  
樱井啃着面包无视这些刷屏没节操的话唠党，他看了看在线名单，小心翼翼地点开那个蓝精灵头像，苦思冥想了半天开场白，可还没等他构思完全，对方的头像蓦然亮起来。  
  
民子：工作辛苦了。  
  
樱井握着水杯的手下意识顿了顿，他先捂了捂小心脏，甚至觉得嘴里干巴巴的小面包也变得清香四溢起来。  
  
  
バンビ：好饿TVT  
  
民子：没去员工食堂抢限量荞麦面么？  
  
バンビ：被上司坑了，又是熬夜加班的命。  
  
民子：噢，那个被你们说尽无数坏话的抠门上司？  
  
バンビ：何止抠！他就是想折磨我们！明明还是年下！  
  
民子：啧，那是说明人家年轻有为。  
  
バンビ：唉，晚上记得陪我下黑白棋，漫漫长夜，何其苦哉。  
  
民子：行，我去吃饭，晚上见。  
  
  
樱井伸了个懒腰，他起身倒水，身后办公室门却突然开了。  
樱井抿着杯子回头，看见二宫穿着外套似乎要出门，对方轻飘飘的目光落了过来，最后缓缓定格在樱井办公桌前啃了一大半的面包上。  
不过他也并未多言，樱井向他点了点头，他也就跟着会意，转瞬推门而出。

樱井和这名为民子的知性女子相识前后不过也就三个月，当然知性女子的这种形象无非是他自己开了个脑洞，认识的契机是对方机缘进了会社分群，摆下擂台联网对战黑白棋，因为战绩太过恢弘立马刷下会社新榜，包括其他将棋麻将大贫民抓乌龟纷纷获得金榜题名，几日下来积分上万，把主创组众人都给惊得跌破眼镜。

松本当时就想818这人庐山真面目，可是被相叶伸手制止，相叶说：你看好不容易出现个可以屠榜的女汉子，你把人家吓跑了谁还有继续挑战金榜的雄心伟志呢？

松本心想也是，随口把这事给樱井一说反而对方来了兴致，樱井说会社这么全才的女性怎么能不挖角到程序部来发挥一下闪光点——于是他当晚就去下战书去了。

他去加了屠榜英雄为好友，也没个自我介绍没个开场白直接就开口：黑白棋，来战。

屠榜英雄也并无多言，直接点击接受挑战。

两人就对杀至半夜。

其实樱井真没什么黑白棋经验，在今天之前他大概就看他弟玩过，可大抵他算名校毕业有理科头脑，初学者也能快速进入状态。

开始他老输，基本被对方秒杀，每当game over的时候桌面上总会有系统自带女声效果“呵呵呵请大侠再接再厉重新来过”——这总能让他重燃斗志再战三百回。

等到他终于有机会赢对方一次的时候他马上去昭告天下宣扬战果了，虽说这次取胜实属侥幸可对方就变得有些不依不饶，甚至立刻换了马甲蹿到他们社交群内寻找组织。

这就算机缘巧合认识了。

这晚加班的时候窗外飘着小雨。

樱井揉着脑门写报告，当然程序部核心人员都被迫留下加班，部长办公室灯还亮着，就没人敢先走一步。

麻婆豆腐鼻祖：太不是人了，加班能有加班费吗！

J：我看悬，上次你不是给部长提过这事，他有放心上么？

バンビ：我肚子好饿。

麻婆豆腐鼻祖：——你哪天不饿。

バンビ：是谁刚刚说想吃炸鸡来着的？

麻婆豆腐鼻祖：嘛，让你相手给你买来呀——

民子：……我也加班。

J：还会有比程序部更惨绝人寰的部门么——

バンビ：你吃晚饭了吗？

麻婆豆腐鼻祖：这么说大家都还在公司里嘛，有屠榜英雄相陪，加班也变得美妙。

バンビ：LS你能别说话么我看到你ID就饿。

送你一张死神卡：我在吃咖喱。【附件：咖喱饭.jpg】

バンビ：——友尽。

J：你们真烦，那就猜拳，谁输了谁去买，部门现在还剩七个人，全员都买上。

麻婆豆腐鼻祖：要给部长买么？

J：……

バンビ：……

麻婆豆腐鼻祖：——我记得上次给他买咖啡他都没给我钱来着。

办公室门吱呀一声打开，迅雷不及掩耳之势部门内所有人齐刷刷点击最小化窗口。

二宫眯着眼睛看了一圈，之后又抬手瞧了瞧手表，空气静得慑人，即便依旧掩盖不住那群做贼心虚的家伙们脸上故作镇定的神情，在这凝滞的若干秒内，樱井的肚子极为应景地咕噜咕噜响了起来。

这下相叶也没绷住脸埋头笑了出声。

二宫没笑，他把目光投在相叶身上，他说：全员宵夜，交给你了，相叶さん。

相叶愣着抬头：诶？我？

二宫皱了皱眉：就你，去买吧，记得带伞，外面雨还真大。另外周末会社组织滑雪，每人上交两千饮食费，多退少补，樱井さん你收一下，就这样。

麻婆豆腐鼻祖：妈蛋他就是跟我有仇吧每次都是我！！！

关于会社组织滑雪这事樱井立马心思活络了起来。

全社活动的话那就意味着能见到的人大抵都能见到，对于滑雪这个项目其实是樱井最近突然找到的上手新领域，他年初跟家人去滑的时候就没想到自己还能有这个天赋，所以他觉得单靠这个天赋能够成就他泡妞大计。

バンビ：会社下周滑雪，你知道吧。

民子：嗯。

バンビ：你去吗？

民子：去。

バンビ：你滑的怎么样，要是初学者我教你啊。

民子：没滑过，大概不上手，不过到时候滑雪场肯定人满为患，我就在旁边看着就行。

バンビ：别这样呀，我教你。

民子：不用了，我应该一直跟自己部门的人待一块儿。

バンビ：你看我们都认识这么久了还没见过——

民子：三个月而已。

バンビ：可是你都知道我名字我对你什么都不知道——

民子：啧，那得怪你机油把你个人信息泄露得太多。

バンビ：那等我哪天能把你记录破了你就告诉我你的事吧。

民子：好啊。

バンビ：这么快答应了？！

民子：反正是你的脑洞，我答应一下又不会掉钱。

樱井对着电脑发起神，他想要不然趁着这劲头要个电话加个line也好，可他终于还是没敢走出这一步，看着对方头像灰掉，他撑起下巴，突然觉得他应该好好利用周末滑雪场这个难能可贵的机会，于是他走后门管人事部要了周末出席社员的全员名单，可几大篇的白花花名册还是让他无从下手，他想算了，对方知道自己名字那么如果自己那天滑得特别出众的话肯定能看到对方星星眼地注视着自己——

可这一切终究也只能归于他的糟糕脑洞。

滑雪场当天出了些小状况。

开始进场的时候的确是按照部门来分，每个部门有自己的小空间，被要求只能在指定的范围内滑，最好不要干扰到其他部门，这种划地为界的做法首先就让樱井无从展示自己的特殊技能。

他穿着全套武装一点一点爬斜坡，他们部门清一色男性，比起隔壁广告部阵阵喝彩拍手声相比，就显得萧条极了。

樱井抬头看见斜坡顶端的二宫虽然也穿起了全套装备，可是一副事不关己的模样，似乎并没打算要滑，对方左右小心观望了一下，看见自己部门人员爬上来了之后就立马收起自己略显不安的表情。

樱井也不知道当时起了哪门子恻隐之心，他想二宫好歹也算是同部门上司，虽然这部长才当了三个月就让部下怨声四起，可是良好的上下级关系才能建立起业绩的振兴，士气的蓬发，和工资的上涨！不，最后一条大概有生之年都没法实现，好吧，最重要的是搞太僵终究不是什么好事，樱井握了握拳，就让他踏出人生第一步，来为上下级搭建友好桥梁吧。

二宫见部员各个玩得尽兴，就悄悄向后退了退，看样子是想逃。

他刚抬脚，身后传来一个声音：二宫部长。

二宫闭着眼纠结了一会儿，他转头：有事吗？

樱井踩着雪板一扭一扭地走过来：你不滑吗？

二宫眨了眨眼：你们部员自己玩得尽兴就行了。

樱井蹙眉：那怎么行？

二宫回：怎么不行？

樱井又朝前面走了几步，他似乎发现了什么：哦，部长你是不会滑吧。

二宫脸上怔了怔，可他也淡定地没否认：不、太会。

樱井难得笑起来，露出大白牙，他伸手：我教你啊。

二宫忙摆手：不用了——

可话音没落樱井就拽住了他的右臂，二宫黑着脸被对方硬拉到斜坡之上，周围雪渣纷飞，寒意逼人。

二宫有些犹豫，他觉得自己有些重心不稳，可是说来也奇怪，按理说他擅长的运动不少，上手很快也容易抓住窍门，要是会社组织其他运动他准能露个锋芒可唯独除了这项——

他踩着雪板跟在樱井身后。

樱井站在斜坡上向下看了看，他转身面对二宫，他说：一般初学者都不敢迈出第一步，我当时也是，不过一旦找到要点就不难了——

二宫说：你干嘛要教我？献殷勤也不能减少未来的加班次数。

樱井挠了挠脑袋：我本来也是想教别人的，可是部门和部门之间划地为界，我想见的人都见不着了，攻略不能白看，我就教部长你吧。

说完他蓦地伸手，稳稳抓住二宫垂在两边略显不安的双手。

滑雪场过后的第二天樱井就被相叶拉去谈话，相叶说大家明明是同一阵线同仇敌忾的怎么突然樱井就背叛组织向恶势力屈服了呢？

樱井啧啧嘴：部长抠是抠了点，人品还是没问题的。

相叶说：既然你和他关系好起来了，快点让他把欠我的钱都还上，我勉为其难不收利息。

樱井摇头：我和他关系哪里好起来了？

相叶拍他肩膀：都手拉手了还关系不好？要不是我知道你心有所属心系屠榜英雄，还不得怀疑你是不是就快把自己掰弯了——

樱井瞪他：我那明明是为了你们在战斗，你们却用如此眼光看我，那天我问过部长了，问他是不是对你们有什么不满的地方。

他怎么说？

他说没有，他就是不太喜欢大家上班摸鱼的不良风气。

相叶忙紧张起来：你不会把地下组织的事也一并招了吧，那个“818那些奇葩的上司高L”里还飘着部长全名呢，我要不要去编辑一下——

樱井懒得搭理他。

其实那日滑雪场也没多大事。二宫的确不会滑，樱井就一时先生上身，带着他从斜坡顶滑到斜坡尾，樱井想的是面对面手拉手教学能给对方带来安心感，他本是想对民子做的，可是没这个面基机会他就只能随便先练习一下。

好在二宫还算配合，他稳稳地撑着自己的手，滑得不顺利的时候他还有些不自在地讪笑起来，再配上他那张万年高中生，就当真没一点上司风范了。

樱井看得愣了愣，随后又握紧对方的手说：看来部长已经掌握到要领了。

二宫扬了扬眉毛：那是你教得不错。

转眼快到五一黄金周。

程序部又到了加班加点赶进度的时候，最近新推出的网游正在最后的内测阶段，再加上黄金周来临的噱头，更是忙得不可开交。

网游内测开放的时候先让会社员工内部进行消化。

时间一到会社内蜂拥而至抢号的社员差点挤爆服务器，不过据说第一个抢到号的仍是屠榜英雄，这下相叶也不满了，忙对樱井说屠榜女汉子肯定是会社高干，要不然就是和高干有一腿，总之是上头有人，抢什么都比他们快一拍。

樱井沉着脸回：你再说一句我跟你绝交啊。

樱井擅长写程序可不擅长玩网游，他手指很灵活可只限于弹钢琴这种优雅技术层面，对于下副本打boss这种事他就是属于坑队友的那一类。

他刚进游戏就被相叶组了队，一众名单里还有松本大野和民子，这下五个人正好凑齐下副本。

J：翔さん大概没玩过不知道手法，不如我们开个语音？

给你一张死神卡：我听你指挥。

麻婆豆腐鼻祖：论资历还是民子高，让她指挥啊。

J：你就只是想听人家声音吧。

麻婆豆腐鼻祖：我还好，我旁边那位肯定想。

民子：话筒坏了，今天没法出声，不过我可以边走边打字，照样能指挥，实在指挥不到的地方，那就眼神交流。

樱井看着四方屏幕上那个活蹦乱跳的女号，心里突然就产生自豪感了，妈呀他喜欢的对象可真是头顶一片天脚踏万里地，无所不能堪称完美，玩什么都厉害，做什么都立派。

其实后面副本怎么刷的他一点也没放心上，反正民子及时密聊他该怎么样怎么样，他异常安心。

他盯着墙上贴着的日历，就觉得短暂的假期快到了他必须做点什么。

可是他又没办法做什么，他连对方长什么样都不知道。

バンビ：民子，我给你说一事。

民子：什么事？

バンビ：明天——我们见一面吧。

民子：怎么突然说这个。

バンビ：明天过后程序部告假三天，反正闲着也闲着，叫上小伙伴们出来吃个饭？

民子：抱歉，假期现在暂时有其他安排。

樱井失落了一下。

バンビ：那明天见一面吧，午休时间我在会社食堂那个卖限量荞麦面的胖阿姨窗口边上等你，不见不散，就这样。

说完他不等对方回复，立马下线点叉，难得他觉得自己能够机智一把。

翌日樱井神清气爽地去上班，穿着新西装，系着新领带即便有点歪，他露着爽朗的笑容向周围人友好地问候。

松本问相叶：他怎么了？

相叶摊手：据说今天要面基了。

松本大惊：和民子？！

难得他能走出这一步，我们就祝他好运吧。

他这网恋搞得实属憋屈，我们也只能帮他到这里了。

樱井不耐烦地盯着时钟看，脑袋里尽是倒计时的刷屏场面，他想第一次见面该说什么，真人和想象肯定有偏差，先大致地恭喜一下对方蝉联金榜数月众人仍望尘莫及，再委婉地说出自己内心的钦佩之情和与日俱增的喜爱之意——

唉，樱井托起下巴，告白障碍症患者什么的最麻烦了。

午休时间到，樱井迅捷起身，大摇大摆地走过相叶办公桌的时候对方还赏脸地给自己加了油，他正信心满满地朝大门走去——

部长办公室门开得及时，二宫走出来，他叫了声：樱井さん。

樱井猛地顿住身影，左脚还保持着迈出大门一半的姿势。

你进来一下。

樱井发誓在这之前建立的对二宫的那么些许的改观在眼前几秒之内统统烟消云散掉了。

二宫拉了拉身后的百叶窗，指着办公桌对面的椅子，让樱井坐下。

樱井闷闷地坐下，他看到二宫办公桌上摆了个蓝精灵手办，他突然想到了民子的头像，于是他更加悲伤了。

黄金周之前需要做一下假期后的企划安排——

二宫刷刷地翻了几页文件，抬起眼皮看他：耽误你午休时间没关系吗？

樱井想我要是说有关系能从这里密室逃脱么。

他说：没有。

二宫满意地点头：那你看看这些文件，游戏在假后正式上市，后期优化不能少，程序部任务仍然挺重，不能掉以轻心。

樱井精神不济，他无力地回：我知道了。

二宫皱眉：你不舒服？

樱井一怔，忙坐直身子：没有。

上次在滑雪场，还要多谢谢你。

举手之劳，部长客气了。

下个月公司有十五周年庆典，要评最佳部员，我就交你的名字上去了。

诶？

工作表现不错，上班时间也不经常摸鱼，比起其他人来说，我挺满意的，不过我知道你们向来对我不满意，我也就不过问其他人的意见了，到时候要一起上台领奖，你先想一想获奖感言。

樱井被这消息愣得没回过神：获、获奖感言？

二宫点头，突然拿出纸笔摆在他跟前：你先打个草稿给我看看，如果我觉得稿子能过关了，那你就接着去午休。

樱井想他一定是又在哪里得罪二宫了，否则这种让他写获奖感言就跟要让他写检讨书一样的架势是怎么回事，他苦恼地提起笔，却是不知如何入手。

バンビ：民子你在吗？

民子：在，怎么了？

バンビ：今天对不起，没有去食堂见面，如果让你久等了就真的很抱歉。

民子：噢，没事，反正我也没去。

バンビ：为什么？

民子：有些工作还没有做完。

樱井独自一人在会社加班，周围灯光很暗，就只剩他那方屏幕幽幽闪着蓝光。

バンビ：你为什么不去？或者说，你根本就没打算去吧。

民子：并不是这样。

バンビ：你不打算见我，从一开始就没想着现身。

民子：翔さん。

バンビ：嗯。

民子：你别把我想得太好。

バンビ：什么意思？我才不是外貌协会的呢——

民子：不是说这个，反正在这个平台上我们可以是朋友，可脱离了这个媒介，我们大概就是陌生人。

バンビ：可你并不想脱离这个媒介。

民子：你说得对。

バンビ：要么我们保持现状，要么就——

民子：一拍两散。

樱井气闷，他对着屏幕愣了很久，最后突然疲惫着起身，去掏了包里的烟。

他披着外套朝吸烟角走去，走廊静悄悄的，他突然看见远处吸烟角内也有猩红的烟火一闪一闪，他顿了顿脚步，发现火光照亮了对方的脸。

二宫靠着墙点烟，手里在摆弄手机，他听见响动，慢慢抬起头。

两人面面相觑，樱井咬着烟走过去。

——我不知道部长你也还没走。

樱井也靠在墙边，他打了好几下没打燃，只好苦涩地笑：能借个火么？

二宫收起手机，淡定地打燃zippo，樱井就俯着身子凑过来。

樱井在黑暗中叹气，二宫瞟他一眼：你怎么了？

樱井摇头：我啊，大概是失恋了。

诶？

刚刚啊，被无情地拒绝了呢。

……失恋？

抱歉，突然对部长开始了恋爱商谈一样的话题。

没关系，反正下班时间。

二宫弹了弹烟灰：所以说，你被喜欢的人拒绝了？

其实也算不上，我也没有表白什么的，就只是旁敲侧击了一下，幸好没有表白，否则肯定连朋友也没得做了。

看不出来啊，樱井さん还会有这种恋爱烦恼。

二宫突然笑了笑：可是你也别太悲观，你又没表白，一切都还没开始。

樱井吸了吸鼻子：可是对方压根就不想开始呢？

二宫凝神想了想：你不是对方，你又知道人家想不想开始。

樱井觉得二宫说得在理，立刻被对方点得醍醐灌顶，好像刚才的那腔伤感劲儿也过了。  
二宫看了看时间，他说：我要走了。  
樱井却叫住他：部长，机会难得，为报答你刚刚突然点醒了我这件事，我请你喝酒。  
二宫皱眉：请我？  
樱井真诚地点头：请你，你不用掏一分钱。  
  
  
二宫沉默了一下，昏暗间他眼内暗光浮动，他说：那行，我去取车。  
  
樱井带他去了熟识的居酒屋，不过这实属樱井的另一上手技能，作为专业吃货属性自然脑袋里天生就装着美食定位的风向标，自带大众点评功能，他就在脑海里搜罗了一下最近又能算得上五星点赞的地方，就毅然决然带着二宫去了。  
  
只是最近吃瘾被网瘾给占了去，虽然这事对他来说发生的不科学，可那是为了爱情，不作数。  
  
店门很小，店主也是樱井熟人，两人就坐在角落内。  
店主端着啤酒过来：翔君，带你后辈来照顾生意啊，看着真年轻。  
樱井脸上露出尴尬之色，他说：这是我上司。  
二宫却没在意，他脱掉外套，将领带也松了松：你一个人常来？  
樱井摆手：我一个人才不来，总会约个人陪，一个人喝酒也太寂寞。  
二宫撑起下巴：会吗？我都是一个人去，还是去那种立ち飲み的店，和不认识的人也能交流。  
  
真意外，这不像部长你会做的事。  
  
我说——  
二宫打断他：都下班了，你别叫我部长。  
  
樱井细思了一会儿：二宫、さん？  
说完他自己都笑了：不习惯，或者说我从没想过有一天能和你在这种人满为患的小居酒屋里喝酒。  
  
二宫勾起嘴角：嗯，我也没想到。  
  
二宫さん看起来好像对恋爱这种事特别了解的样子，以后我要是有烦恼了能再找你商谈嘛。  
  
噢，可以是可以，不过我并没有对恋爱这种事很了解。  
  
诶？现在还是一个人？  
  
一个人。  
  
明明刚才那么有建树性的意见听起来就是特别经验丰富的样子。  
  
二宫一副云淡风轻的样子：那个啊，只不过是玩ACG游戏里总有的养成桥段嘛——  
  
樱井抿着啤酒差点喷出口，他惊讶着抬头，可是却不敢把心里所想说明白，原来看起来这么高大上的二宫部长私下就是个家养宅男啊，一个人深夜时分独自在家里寂寞如雪地玩着养成游戏，樱井脑内了一下就觉得这个画面实在信息量过大，可他看二宫说起这件事的时候一点也没有什么寂寞如雪的样子，还相当乐在其中。  
  
但是最重要的是，樱井竟然被这种反差，可耻地萌了。  
他无奈地捂住额头。  
  
  
  
黄金周内樱井也没出门，天天挂在网上，游戏内测到了最后关头，反正一般他上线的时候民子在，他下线的时候民子也在，他就不知道对方作息到底如何，总归是极其不正规的，他还特意向最近热衷于营养调配的松本润取经，想知道最近女性流行什么营养搭配，细致地记了一大篇笔记，当晚就悉数发给民子。  
  
民子：这是什么？  
バンビ：健康美食，感觉你最近很需要的样子。  
民子：养颜防皱，美白祛痘，我需要这个？  
バンビ：这不是看你老熬夜么？  
民子：我不需要养颜，也没皱纹，平日不出门，美白也免了，痘痘最近也没有，看你找的这么全，我帮你转发给J啊。  
バンビ：——我有预感会被他拉黑的。  
民子：还有，下个月会社十五周年庆典上要举办马里奥单机PK战。  
  
樱井内心一紧，他想对方号称屠榜英雄，肯定对玩游戏搞ranking这种事分外上心。  
  
  
バンビ：所以你要参加？  
民子：我相信是全员参加的活动。  
バンビ：所以你一定能优胜的对吧？  
民子：那可不一定，会社里本就高手如云。  
バンビ：哪个高手比得过你啊，我也参加，你放心，我会努力杀进决赛的。  
  
  


仅剩的假期内樱井都在认真备赛，每日与马里奥作战只为提升手法，他想滑雪场错过了马里奥大战总不能错过，不过作为十几年没动过这款经典游戏的他来说还需要个完整攻略，民子好心地给他备了完整版，包括加人蘑菇具体位置无敌星星出现时机都给他一一标了备注，樱井感激涕零，心情就像是收到了对方精心准备的豪华便当一般，感叹对方真是小天使一样的存在。

只不过若是提及见面这个字眼，对方总会巧妙地避过和转移话题。

麻婆豆腐鼻祖：或许人家早见过你，然后觉得你不是她心里的那一款。

バンビ：那她还给我写那么详尽的攻略！难道不是满满都是爱！

J：啧，这种在搜索引擎内随便搜一下就有的完整版哪里算得上爱啦——

バンビ：难过。你们不是我的小伙伴么怎么总给我带来负能量。

J：那行，这次十五周年，我就帮你把屠榜英雄的真面目给找出来。

会社十五周年当日，整栋大厦气球翻飞，喜气洋洋。

松本润为力求在每次周年庆上的人气排行榜上刷下总冠军势头，今年特意做了造型，戴得一手好墨镜，虽然他刚走到门口就瞧见美编部的大野智背着钓竿走来，一身运动服。

大野看到松本走过来的时候顿住身影，他用了半分钟才认出来眼前这个道明寺打扮一样的金闪闪人物是松本润之时，他怔了怔，摸着鼻子准备逃走。

松本眼尖：往哪儿跑呢？

大野拉了拉钓竿，无奈转身：今天不是有室内钓鱼比赛么？

松本啧嘴：那也是用wii，哪里给你找个大池塘钓真鱼啊摔。  
大野“哦”了一声：——那我穿成这样，就不和你走在一起了。

松本不耐烦地拉住他胳膊：拿好你的钓竿，我们去报名马里奥，听说周年庆海报是你画的，带我去看看。

会场设在地下一楼，场地中间空了位置，放置了巨大荧光屏幕，两台小桌子放在屏幕之下，上面花花绿绿摆着手柄。

主持人是每年一成不变的广告部堂本部长和堂本副部长，听说各部门都备了节目，有后空翻的滑旱冰的演舞台剧的搞漫才的，总归无奇不有，让人错愕这真的是游戏公司而不是艺能公司么，社员各个身怀这么多技能社长喜爷爷在筛选履历书的时候知道吗？

樱井和一众程序部的社员就坐在最角落的位置，他胸前还别着小红花，上面写着全名，只有最佳部员候选人才能带，当然，部长也要带，所以他和二宫部长就一人佩戴一朵小红花，并排整齐地坐在前排。

相叶小声对着旁边广告部横山裕吐槽：这真的不是新人新婚发表会场么——

横山翘着二郎腿，两人就在后排唠嗑。

樱井转头看了看二宫，发现对方也难得梳起刘海露出白净额头，温顺的眉毛下面是一双有些犯困的眼睛，二宫低头揉了揉眼睛，一看就没睡好。

樱井向旁边靠了靠，问：听说晚上有酒会，部长和最佳部员都要出席。

二宫疲惫地掐起眉心：今晚我得把隔壁广告部的堂本部长灌醉。

为什么？

因为他老恶意中伤说我脸大。

樱井大笑：那这个任务还真是光荣而艰巨。

在表彰最佳部员的时候二宫和樱井一同上了台，伴着稀稀落落的掌声落下，二宫就亲自把奖杯送到了自己手里，而带有奖金的那个红色小信封则被二宫部长捧在了自己手里。

摄影师举起镜头，比了个让两人靠近的姿势。

二宫倒是坦荡，靠近樱井对着镜头比起拳头，樱井也只好僵硬地笑起来，摄影师不满意，他说：樱井さん揽着二宫部长的肩膀，这样看起来更有荣耀感。

樱井皱眉：为什么？

摄影师一脸为难：唉，你不知道，女员工们就爱看这个，好了不说了，快搂好啊，我要按快门了——

樱井只好一手握着奖杯，一手迅速勾过二宫肩膀，没敢使劲，就轻轻按在对方肩头，二宫身上味道很好闻，不过应该不是香水的作用，樱井转头看见对方分毫没觉得别扭，甚至抿起嘴角笑得一脸自然，下巴上那颗黑痣似乎在灯光映衬下变得愈发神采奕奕——

樱井さん，请看镜头，虽然你配合着我的说明看部长也是可以的，不过福利这种事不能给的太多，不能让女员工们觉得官方逼死同人，她们会无路可走的。二宫部长表情不错，好了，3,2,1——

午饭过后马里奥大战就点亮了战火。

樱井握着自己手上的参赛番号，就开始审视起周围的人影。

他看到参加的女员工都很多，形形色色的，看的他眼花，他莫名觉得有些紧张，相叶在他身后活动着手指，信心满满地说他也是有十来年马里奥经验的老手，他一定会杀入总决赛。

可是他们都太天真了。

作为业界优秀的游戏会社，社员自然游戏技能都达到了新的高能境界，樱井在预选赛就落了马，相叶也没能杀到最后八强，两人捶胸顿足，就差抱头痛哭，可是在哭之前樱井忙问：现在场上还剩谁还剩谁？

相叶擦干眼泪：哦，satoshi君也落了，松润还在，哇，部长也在，女性的话——我去，那不是食堂卖限量荞麦面的胖阿姨吗？难道她就是——

才不是呢，胖阿姨我加了line的，她不是民子。

相叶震惊地回头：你、的、品、味——

樱井见怪不怪：我只是和她商讨如何才能做出一碗色香味俱全的荞麦面而已！

他继续观察着留到最后的人，隐隐又觉得失望。

也许对方当真不想见自己，这种抛头露面的活动又怎么会参加——

他拿出手机，想质问对方一番。

可是又不知道该说些什么。

バンビ：你要是现在就在这个会场内的话，能不能给我个暗示呢？

他忧伤地合上手机，再次抬头发现总决赛对决的人居然只剩松本和二宫。

两人一人一台小桌子，战火隐现，硝烟弥漫，亲卫队正在互掐。

总决赛开始前有五分钟的休息时间。

樱井看程序部的同事们各个都支持松本夺冠，说夺冠了就能压一压部长的气焰，以后就能挺直脊背做人了，松本笑着说：放心啊，我肯定拿下。

樱井啧啧嘴，拿起一瓶新的矿泉水，用力开了盖子，还没捧起来喝，瓶子就被旁边走过来的部长先生抢先一步。

二宫咕嘟咕嘟喝了一大口，额头上似乎都冒汗了，大概一路晋级太过辛苦，手上都有手柄带子勒出的充血印子，他意犹未尽地抹了抹嘴角，低头问樱井：预选赛就落了？

樱井悲伤地点头。

二宫叹气：亏你还程序部的。

下次要是举办足球点球大战，我肯定能摘的头冠！

二宫若有所思：那行，我待会儿给上面反映一下，明年就办这个。

樱井愣了愣，心想部长什么时候变得这么亲民体贴了——

最后的冠军是松本润。

二宫部长最终没能逃过kuppa魔掌，死于意外，伴着game over的标志性音乐，松本润举起双手做了好几个胜负姿势，旁边的二宫一脸不甘心，对着身旁的马里奥小金人暗自神伤。

樱井再次四顾环望了一周，还是毫无所获，他插着兜慢慢离场，门口停着数量轿车，他只好先上车等二宫，坐在后座看着天色渐暗，就有些昏昏欲睡起来。

他拿起手机，没收到任何回复。

二宫参加完颁奖典礼，就急匆匆地往会社外赶，准备接着晚上新一轮酒会。

可是刚出电梯，发现电梯旁靠墙的地方站着一人，手里还捧着马里奥小金人，的确是刚才夺冠的松本。

二宫眨了眨眼，说了句辛苦了，便越过对方肩膀准备走。

松本在黑暗间突然开口：­部长，虽然我这么说起来也没什么资格，但是还是想奉劝你一句，玩火自焚，你玩谁都好，翔君从没得罪过你，不知道你这么做的目的是什么？

二宫蹙眉，他没回头：我不是很明白你的意思。

你当然明白，翔君可能发现不了，可我作为杰出处女座代表，你想骗我，不容易，你和我们在网上朝夕相处了那么久，你的一举一动，我看在眼里。

二宫侧头，沉默着不回答。

你就是民子吧，翔君心心念念的女神。你觉得这么做很好玩，可你有想过翔君知道真相的话会怎么想吗？

二宫再次缓缓移回目光，他迟疑了片刻，便抬脚接着朝会社门外走去。

黑暗一点一点吞噬掉他的背影。

这时楼梯口又凑了个脑袋出来，大野依然抱着他的钓竿：我不是故意偷听的。

啧，反正这事迟早真相大白。

松本润抱肘：你是不是觉得我做了回恶人？

大野茫然地摇头：你这不是在帮他们么？

松本笑：哦？你怎么看出来的？

帮他们脱离那个平台，才更能说出真心话嘛，当初我们不也是这样的？

松本不耐烦地道：你烦死了，当初是谁在网上装大龄熟女来骗我的？！

我什么时候装大龄熟女了，那都是你一厢情愿自己乱想的，就像翔君以为民子也是他心目中喜欢的样子。

你又知道我心目中喜欢什么样子？

大野智抿了抿下唇：当初不知道，现在知道了。

  
  
  
  


樱井突然觉得二宫部长今晚心情不太好。

自己在后座刚睡着就听见车门用力关上，他一个激灵从梦中惊醒，就看到二宫部长坐在自己身边，神情落寞，窗外下着淅沥小雨，二宫部长肩头就湿了一圈。

樱井揉了揉眼睛，想到大概是因为输了比赛，而且又是输给自己同部门的部下，所以心情上就有些下不了台——

樱井正准备安慰对方一句，二宫部长突然甩了甩额前掉下来的几根湿刘海，他问樱井：你是不是觉得我这个人，不太适合做你们的上司？

诶？

要是我们地位相同，很多事情，就会不一样了吧。

樱井没听明白，他说：也不是，他们虽然平日里对部长你有意见，可关键时刻他们还是把你当上司的，像这次游戏内测和优化程序部任务重，可还不是在你的优秀带领下完成得异常出色么？

二宫意外地看他一眼：那工作以外呢？

工作以外？

你上次说你被拒绝了的那件事，后来怎么样了？

樱井一怔：诶？

他有些失落地低头：没怎么样，不过我觉得应该是不会有开始了。

为什么？

我重新审视了一下自己，这段时间沉溺网络太久，都快离开现实了，所以我在想啊，要不然今天就鼓起勇气告个白，被拒绝了的话，正好也能回到正常生活。

二宫眼神亮了亮：今天？

樱井摸摸下巴：还在酝酿呢，不过你放心好了，酒会我肯定陪你好好参加，帮你完成那个光荣而艰巨的任务。

二宫“哦”了一声，他向后靠了靠，半闭着眼，不知道在想什么，到最后竟然微微蜷缩起身子，有些难耐地揉了揉腰。

樱井发现了这个异样，他转头：——部长？

二宫摇头：没事，老毛病。

腰疼？

二宫嘶了一口凉气，他说：大概昨天开了一天会，又没怎么睡觉的缘故，不过我一直都这样，也没什么，等一下你在干什么——

樱井伸手摸上二宫的腰，也不知找没找准位置，就轻轻地揉捏起来，他边捏还边问：——这里？还是这里？部长你不知道吧其实我手指是很灵活的，除了玩游戏不擅长，其他用手指的事我都很擅长，包括按摩——

二宫向旁边躲了躲，车内光线很暗，自然没人发现他微红的耳垂，他不自在地咳了一声，说：你别过来了。

为什么？不舒服？

痒死了。二宫部长嘟囔了一句：还有，没人告诉你要和上司保持距离吗？

樱井想这人变脸比翻书还快，刚还摆出一副要和自己成为朋友的样子，现在就说要保持距离了，他只好悻悻收回手，幽幽道：好，保持距离，那一会儿我就不替你挡酒了。

二宫斜瞟他一眼：我还怕你喝醉了耍酒疯呢。

二宫部长这话并没一语成谶，反而把自己坑进去了。

他计划着灌醉堂本部长，可是堂本部长不知道途中是不是收到什么风声，联合起会社内其他所有高层形成小战队，一上场就揪着二宫部长不放，还不许人帮忙挡酒，这下樱井是心有余而力不足，他直接被其他人挤到了边上，他看见二宫部长就被众人围在灯光下，无数晶莹的玻璃杯就齐刷刷凑到他的嘴边——

于是二宫部长他，喜闻乐见的，被放倒了。

这场酒会一直持续到午夜前夕。

部长之间本还说要接着第二摊，可看见趴在酒桌上一动不动的二宫部长后，堂本部长终于满意地大笑说原地解散，各回各家。

樱井作为程序部第二代表，酒也喝了不少，可还没到醉倒的临界点，他颤颤巍巍地走过去，拍了拍醉得不成样子的二宫，对方紧闭的双眼似乎跳了跳，微微睁开又闭上，而垂在一边的右手突然抬起，抓住了樱井的衣角。

樱井一愣，二宫又摆着脑袋左右蹭了蹭，终于肯慢慢站起身，他晕晕乎乎地抓着樱井，嘴里说的话就变得不清不楚起来。

完了完了，我把钥匙放哪去了——

他像个孩子似的鼓起腮帮，眼内荡着水汽，他认真地凑近樱井，伸出食指一字一句地说：——送我回家好吗？

樱井不想点头也只得点头，他扶住二宫的肩膀，说：我不知道他们这么狠，就真的一个劲儿灌你，你怎么还捂着腰呢？腰疼？

二宫皱着眉头想了想，他点头：腰疼。

诶？

翔さん，我腰疼。

樱井微微瞪大眼，妈呀他居然看见自家部长撒娇的样子这真是快让他脑子转得不听使唤了。

他只好慢慢僵直身体，小心地伸出右手在对方腰间揉了揉：还疼？

二宫似乎很满意对方的服务，他眯起眼睛：好像舒服了一点。

我今天一天都在给你服务，白天给你打工，晚上还要给你当保姆——

二宫用力眨了眨眼，他好像听清了樱井的这一句，于是自己稳住平衡站直在原地，双手重重地拍起樱井的肩膀，语重心长地说：所以，你是最佳员工嘛。以后要继续努力，表现好了，我给你涨工资——涨了工资，你再买好东西报答我——

樱井说：部长你这个逻辑不太对啊，你给我涨工资是好事，可我再买好东西报答你，那就变成贿赂上司了——

二宫突然踮脚又向前凑了凑：嗯？那你想——怎么报答？

最后这话他故意放低声音，让樱井听得内心咯噔一跳，樱井不太确定对方是不是醉了，可二宫也没等他回答，就蓦地双眼一闭地直挺挺向后倒去——

樱井把二宫扛上车，迅速塞进后座，会社司机认识两人自然也就见怪不怪，樱井浑身冒了汗，刚还伺候二宫在酒店厕所吐了好一会儿，现下他已经是筋疲力尽困得要死。

这时他突然想起一件重要的事。

他慌忙打开手机。

可是聊天页面上并没有来自民子的任何回复。

バンビ：民子，你在么？

没有回应。

バンビ：你不会就这么不理我了吧？

樱井叹了口气，对着屏幕开始戳戳戳。

旁边的二宫睡得不深，左右翻了好几个姿势，又下意识地捂起腰来。

樱井见状只好又帮他揉了揉，这下对方一本满足，开始瘫着一动不动。

车辆停在二宫公寓楼下，司机却说二宫部长时常找不到钥匙，自己也不知道把钥匙放哪了，所以在司机那里放了备用。

什么嘛跟个孩子一样——

樱井还是接过白花花的钥匙，谢了司机，自己便拖着二宫上楼。

房内陈设的确是简单的一人生活典型搭配，可是意外收拾得很利索，中央一张双人床，却只放了一个枕头，被褥叠得整整齐齐。

樱井见状就开始自惭形秽起来。

他脱掉鞋，小声说了句打扰了，这才扒着二宫的肩膀将对方往床上挪。

我要喝水——

二宫突然抓住樱井手臂：渴死了。

结果这个动作直接导致樱井重心没稳，他就勾着二宫的肩膀双双摔在床上——

柔软的布团间都是二宫平时身上的柔和味道，樱井陷了下去，紧接着跟着撞上来的部长先生就这么把自己当成床的一部分，还优哉游哉地摆起大字。

樱井拍了拍压在他身上那人，摸到对方肚子，意外觉得有肉。

二宫趴着不动，他就只好用力将对方翻了个身，二宫手里攥着棉被，樱井这一个翻身就立马让二宫卷起棉被把两人罩得严严实实——

等等，这个状况不太对。

太不对了。

樱井望见自己下方那个意识不清的部长先生，在这个时候蓦然睁开了双眼。

两人面面相觑。

只是二宫眼内仍有醉意，他抚上樱井的嘴唇，哑着声音说：——噢，你就要这样报答我么？

什么？

二宫笑起来，眼里都是星星：翔さん，肉偿可是——不行的——

樱井脸上一烧：谁要肉偿！

他猛地从棉被里抽身而起，而二宫也只是啧啧嘴巴，又抱着被子在床上滚了一圈，开始进入状态的蒙头大睡。

  
  
樱井抹了把额头的汗，他这总算是功臣身退了。

他俯身帮二宫盖好被子，准备走人。

可是刚转身，手不小心碰到旁边桌上笔电的鼠标。  
  
电脑没关，鼠标一碰就立马让电脑屏幕骤然觉醒。  
樱井本也没上心，他随意扫了眼屏幕，正准备盖起来——  
  


桌面上突然弹出了对话框出来。  
对话框上的蓝精灵头像分外惹眼，此刻正停留在未编辑的状态上。

光标轻闪，幽幽的荧光照亮了此时樱井的脸。

バンビ：

民子。

我以前朋友不少，可真正能谈上心的也屈指可数，每天忙于工作，混迹于上下人际，常常心生疲惫，在网络里不过寻求慰藉，可都是自欺欺人，人总要回到现实去生活的。

我也很理解你不愿意现身的理由，所以我不会强迫你，毕竟，你是我很重要的朋友。

用朋友这个字眼不足为过吧。

其实不管你有没有看见，我还是想说谢谢你这段日子的陪伴，在这三个多月的时光里，确实让我忘记了许多压力和不愉快。

可是今天说不定就是最后一次跟你说话了呢——

你这么聪明，肯定早就猜到了吧。

我喜欢你。

我喜欢你哟——

被拒绝了也没关系，反正，喜欢你的心情是不会变的。

所以我会带着这份心情，和你一起在这座高楼内，继续并肩作战。

樱井翔戒网这事做得毅然决然。

退群删号，把智能手机也换成了砖头机，除却上班时间用电脑，下班后和同事喝个酒聊个天唱个K，要么就作息良好地回家煮面睡觉。

工作时间也是勤勤恳恳，比起以往有过之而不及，不早退不请假，企划不断发言积极，干劲可谓冲破天际。

相叶被樱井这个状态震惊了，可是他不知道樱井脱离组织的原因，他想去找松本求真相，松本不慌不忙地说：你别急，号注销了可以重申，他要是铁了心要离开这社交圈，我们拦也拦不住。

可是他连他女神都不要了么？

松本的表情立刻高深莫测起来：——谁知道呢，指不定就不要了。

早上开了晨会，程序部分配了下个季度的工作任务，二宫坐在会议桌前方，樱井在发表PPT。

星期一的早晨大家的精神都不太好，灯光暗下来，樱井的声音听起来也是冰冰冷冷，机械的陈词，却没什么感情。

二宫本是盯着PPT画面看的，可看着看着，目光又落在旁边那个振振有词的人身上。

两人视线相遇，樱井匆忙移开，嘴上就立马咬了螺丝。

二宫低头，便再不去看他。

会议结束时众人散得快，樱井在收拾资料，二宫起身，身后有秘书跟着，他走到樱井身边，不直视对方的脸，只是平静开口：樱井さん，到我办公室来一下。

这是两人自那日之后的首度单独碰头。

秘书合上门，二宫就脱了外套对着电脑屏幕敲敲打打，樱井坐在对面，愈发变得不自在。

二宫部长，有什么工作上的事你可以直说。

二宫停止键盘敲击，他说：——那不是工作上的事呢？

樱井低头，沉静地说：我会向人事部提出调部门的事。

二宫眯起眼睛：调部门？

对，一会儿去交申请，不过需要部长签个字。

樱井掏出白纸铺在二宫面前。

二宫看也没看：我不签。

为什么？

才拿了最佳部员就申请调走，你这个榜样怎么树立的，部门的人会怎么想。

樱井沉脸：那我能怎么办？

二宫一愣。

——被你当傻瓜似的玩了那么久，以后你还要让我心平气和地把你当上司吗？

二宫抬眼看他：我想你应该没搞明白。首先，网上那件事——的确算我瞒了你，可是你从没问过我的名字我的性别，那就不能算我骗你。再者，工作上我的确把你当下属，工作以外我也认真地和你聊天，无论是网上网下，我都认真地给你解决烦恼，你想想看，我说得对不对？

樱井也来气：我还冤枉你了不成？

二宫不依不饶：可是我也没做对不起你的事，你看你们天天在背后说我坏话，我也没说什么，顶多让你们多加加班，我难道还不够深明大义吗？

可是、可是——我说的，不是这个——

樱井支支吾吾地说：你、你明知道我是什么意思。

二宫想了想，说：噢，你说你喜欢我的那个意思？

樱井拍着桌子站起来：我把你当知音，你却是当做看笑话，我上次认真地找你商谈，可你明明什么都知道，肯定心里在暗自嘲笑我吧，还有那个喜欢你——是对民子说的，可我要知道民子是你——

二宫抢先说：就绝对不可能喜欢，对吧？

樱井有些怔忡，他无力地挠挠头：我们都是男人。

二宫仰着头看他，眼内却是了无生气，他眨眨眼，说：我知道了。

樱井愣了愣。

二宫接着说：你不用调部门。

他把那张纸还给樱井：你不用走，下个月我会被调去纽约分公司。

什么？

二宫平静地说：早就决定了的事，只是差我一个答复，不过反正我待在这里你们也不顺心，皆大欢喜也是好事。

他还特地加了一句：你不用想太多，好好工作就是了，加工资的事我会和新任部长说一下——

樱井黑着脸摔门而走。

他还破天荒的头一次从会社早退。

樱井又去上次的居酒屋喝闷酒去了。

老板笑着说：哟，今天一个人？你上司呢？

樱井一脸不振：别提他。

怎么了？上次不是还和乐融融吗？闹别扭了？

樱井仰头灌酒，他不满地说：他骗我。

不会吧，人家长得挺纯良一个人，怎么就骗你了？

他装成我喜欢的人骗我，不对，他就是我喜欢的人，也不对，我是有喜欢的人，可我没想过我喜欢的人会是他——

老板震惊：什么！你们居然是这种关系！

樱井推开对方，悻悻地接着一人喝闷酒。

老板接着说：这么说起来，上次你带你上司来过一次，他后面又自己来过好几次。

樱井愣了一下：诶？

我觉得那家伙说起话来蛮有意思的，而且啊，他向我问了翔君你的很多事呢。

我的事？

对啊，我当时觉得你真是走运有个好上司啊，这么关心下属的上司你上哪找第二个去——

话音刚落，居酒屋大门被人轻轻推开，伴随着风铃声以及微凉的冷空气，那个掀开帘子穿着便服踩着人字拖进门的人影就立刻映入樱井眼帘。

老板笑嘻嘻地招呼：哟，正说你你就来了，NINO这边这边。

樱井皱眉，小声嘀咕：你居然就叫人家NINO了我还没这胆子呢——

二宫穿得太过休闲，波点短裤下边露出小腿，再配上亮闪闪的人字拖，哪里还有一点部长风范，他看到居酒屋老板的时候本是脸上挂着笑容，可待发现老板身后坐着喝闷酒的樱井后，他脸上的笑意凝滞了一下，可笑容依旧，却又和刚才笑得不同。

樱井摩挲着手里的杯子低头不语，老板拽着二宫过来坐下，伸手倒了满满两杯酒，然后语重心长地说：年轻人嘛，不要闹别扭，心里有什么不满，干了这杯酒，就把心结给解开，怎么样？

樱井却突然开始摸兜里的钱包，他掏出两三张票子放桌上，就去够身后的包：——我喝的挺多，有点晕，今天就先走了。

我们并没有什么心结。

二宫淡淡道：不过是生理性不合，眼不见心不烦。

樱井脸色本就带着绯红，他有些赌气地说：我才不要和满嘴谎言的人喝酒呢。

哦，是嘛。

二宫眼内突然闪了闪幽光：反正你也没几天能见着我了，下周我去大阪出差，等回来之后就接着办出国手续，我可忙着呢，才没空和你喝酒——

樱井被他说得语塞，只好再次气闷地坐回原地。

老板去招呼其他客人，留得这两人尴尬地面面相觑。

二宫和也。

樱井沉下声说：你到底想怎么样？我闹了这么个笑话，你心里铁定开心着的吧，又不让我调部门，还干脆选择自己洒洒脱脱地逃掉，你这也——太不负责任了。

二宫这下也变得不满：那你说，我要对你负什么责任？

我——

樱井叹气：我不知道。

你不知道？

我喜欢民子，这事我承认，可是你却把我对民子的感情当成了什么。但是我又不能怪你，反正网络本就虚无，说出来的话自然不能当真，我这是咎由自取。

二宫抿了抿嘴：你又知道我是在利用你，是在看笑话？你就没想过，也许正因为我知道你是谁，所以才愿意继续和你交谈下去？

樱井怔着抬头。

而你喜欢民子，却没办法喜欢我。

樱井这下震惊了。

他微微瞪大双眼，似乎还没明白对方这话是什么意思。

二宫平静地看他，随后喝完面前的酒，率先起身，走之前他轻飘飘留了句话。

今天是我生日，不过显然——

他躬着背转身：这是个最糟糕的生日。

二宫和也要走这件事好像并没有在会社内流传开来，樱井大概是知晓内情的唯一一人。

他时常想起刚和二宫在网上认识的时候，每日对战黑白棋至深夜，累了就随意唠嗑，两人明明兴趣爱好那么不同，可却意外聊得深有共鸣，樱井觉得他生下来还没遇到过这么聊得来的相手，所以他就这么一头栽进去，顺便把自己坑了一道。

二宫周一的确去了大阪出差，程序部一时没了山大王镇守，各个都开心得要上房揭瓦。

樱井食欲不振地在办公桌间改企划，午休时分松本润前来造访，顺便给他打包了碗荞麦面，立刻让樱井感激涕零起来。

既然搞了贿赂，口风自然就变得松动，松本打起小算盘，便试探性地问：虽然你只是说你想回归现实生活才戒网，不过我知道事情没那么简单。

樱井正在开心地吸面条。

你和民子闹矛盾了？

樱井满足地喝了一大口汤。

让我猜猜，应该是你知道了民子的真面目，可是这个事实又让你觉得不可思议，你一时接受不了，所以才选择剑走偏锋，以退为进。

樱井这下停了口，他瞪眼道：——也就是说，你老早知道这事？

没有。

松本耸耸肩：不会比你早到哪里去，不过我觉得知道真相也并不是什么坏事。

什么意思？

我的意思是，你这个心路历程，我再了解不过了。

诶？

樱井愣了愣，随后又反应过来：你是说，大野君的事？

松本点点头：当时我大概比你反应激烈，就差拿着刀子冲去美编部砍人了——之前我打字不快，就因为聊天这事把速度给提上去了，可是他居然这么骗我，绝对不能原谅。

可是你们现在不是挺好的。

那倒也是。

松本脸上有些自豪：中间发生一些事，反正就……就想开了。

樱井若有所思地开始脑内起对方所指的一些事究竟是哪些事，下一秒松本又拍起他的肩膀：所以，你也一样，照我推算没错，你对人家二宫部长早就上心很久了吧——

樱井被呛了一口：你说什么呢——

啧，要不然上次你们在滑雪场手牵手的照片现在还贴在会社展示栏内，人气只涨不减，你当时知道这事不是也挺高兴的么——

哦，我有表现得很高兴吗？

其实民子那性格和二宫部长本就很像，这只能说明你喜欢的都是那一路的，所以你要是把民子是女性这种先入为主的观念抛开，你是不是就觉得，二宫部长其实，就是你喜欢的那一路呢——

松本润。

樱井沉脸说：——你这是在努力试图掰弯我么？有你这么当小伙伴的吗！

松本这下也不乐意了，他说：我就看你以后怎么自己打脸吧哼！

这日午后广告部堂本刚部长光临了程序部。

他神色匆匆，走进部门左右望了一眼，就朝樱井办公桌走去。

樱井忙起身打招呼，对方却直奔主题：会社在谈的那个客户，有点麻烦，二宫部长一个人在大阪应付不来，你收拾收拾，现在也往大阪赶，去火速支援一下。

樱井指了指自己：我去？

堂本部长点头：本来二宫部长打电话是让我去支援的，可是我听说了，最近你工作态度极佳，这周的任务都被你提前完成了，这么优秀的员工要上哪找，我就替他拿个主意，派你去就好，车费报销，住宿费——嗯，和二宫部长挤挤就行了啊——

两小时后。

樱井灰头土脸地走下飞机，他来得匆忙什么也没带，手里就只有酒店地址。

堂本部长说这个客户难伺候，可是要将合作项目谈下来只能硬着头皮迎合对方，还说一般二宫部长对谈判这种事情很擅长，不会轻易求助，他既然都开金口来求助了，那说明这事的确棘手，他一人着实应付不过来。

二宫酒店订的本是双人房，堂本部长暗中交接联络一下，樱井就顺利入住了进去，虽然他觉得这种做法跟当间谍似的，可是当酒店小姐把房卡递到自己手上的时候他才觉得堂本部长才是真正的神通广大胜过间谍。

他还收到了对方发来的二宫部长行程表。

他看了看，目前二宫部长应该正处于陪客户吃高级牛排的晚餐时间，吃完晚餐还要去展望台看夜景，夜景完了再唱K顺便续摊夜宵——

这陪的是哪门子的客户啊摔！

樱井打开房门，屋内够宽敞，落地窗间可见远处高楼耸峙，眼下夜色浓郁，浮荡着迷人的霓虹色彩。

堂本部长交代说樱井就只用陪二宫去参加大阪分公司的股东大会，那是搞定客户的最后时机，在这之前让他认真听二宫部长安排，到了及时和对方保持联络。

可是眼下他正瘫倒在那个有着夸张size的双人床上，侧头可见衣柜内挂着几件衬衫，桌上放着感冒药片，还有对方喝剩的红酒，樱井坐起身，鬼使神差地就扯开那瓶红酒自饮自酌起来。

其实他并不是没有想过松本说的话。

开始他知道二宫欺骗自己，他很愤怒。可是径自怒了几天之后，他又发现也许自己并没有想象中的那么生气，甚至他觉得松本说的对，他好像就是喜欢那一路子的，可是他又具体不能描述出那个路子到底是指的什么，所以最后他只能得出一个结论——

他能喜欢上民子，自然也能喜欢上二宫，虽然他不太确定这个感觉对不对，可是——

在看到二宫落寞地说出那句“最糟糕的生日”之后，他竟也会跟着隐隐难过起来。

樱井在床上趴了个大字，觉得这个问题不能深究，一深究他就犯困。

然后他就这么闭着眼睛做了个梦。

梦里他终于见到了民子，对方居然穿着女仆装，背着阳光在偌大的古宅内插花，樱井就站在对方身后，他看到民子伸出细白的手臂，突然捧起手里的一朵小红花，缓缓转过身来，塞到樱井的手上。

逆光的轮廓隐隐绰绰的显露而出，穿着女仆装的民子倾身凑了过来，樱井这下终于看清楚了对方的模样——

他看见二宫踮起脚，慢悠悠的越离越近，近到他仿佛能感受到对方的呼吸声，而下一瞬间，薄翼般的触感就这么轻轻留在自己的唇角边。

那个吻柔和得像嘴里塞满了棉花糖，却又带着丝丝缕缕的甜腻。

樱井浑身血液似乎快凝固住了，他并没有讨厌这个亲吻，相反的，他伸手扣住对方的脖子，自己也放缓高度，应和起对方的这个吻来。

他猛地睁开眼睛。

黑暗笼罩着四周，落地窗半开，白色纱帘左右摆荡。

这竟不是个梦。

他发现自己正扣着二宫的脖子，对方双手微微撑在床边，似乎并没有把全部的重量压在樱井身上——

他们唇齿相合，却也只限于唇瓣相触的最初步骤。

樱井听到自己的心跳频率已经有些不稳，他不知道是不是因为喝了红酒，所以整个人都晕晕乎乎的，他做了个难以启齿的梦，可眼下的状况他又搞不清楚自己到底是做了几个梦，又或许还身处梦中，可无论梦里梦外，他对二宫的这个心思，确实是准得没跑了。

二宫的嘴唇有些发烫，或者说他整个人的温度都不算低，像是发着烧。

樱井探上对方额头，自己手心里染了汗渍，自然就不太清楚对方的温度高低，可是二宫就这么睁眼看着自己——

樱井听见对方喉间叹了口气，似乎知道樱井意识的恢复，便想挣扎着起身。

但没等二宫下一步动作，樱井却忽然仰头用力咬住了对方的嘴。

二宫整个身子蓦地一顿，樱井趁机翻身，两人就在这大床上翻滚了一周，被子被踢到床下，樱井勾着二宫的下巴，辗转在对方下唇，再找准机遇撬开对方牙关——

二宫整个人软绵绵的，倒在床上一点力气也没有，他并不试图反抗，甚至脸上掠过一丝喜色，他慢慢伸出左手，埋进樱井后脑的发丛间，这个动作像是给了对方极大鼓舞，可又在某一种意义上让两人再次双双清醒过来。

于是深吻停止，两人烧着脸在黑暗中对望，加上互相喷薄的喘气声，在这个空间回荡起来内就显得格外脸红心跳。

他们面面相望，却又在三秒钟后纷纷笑出声。

樱井认真地看了看对方的眼睛，又再次缓缓俯身，轻柔地落下第二个吻。

二宫并没想到自己打开房门会看到樱井在床上睡得雷打不动。

他记得自己搬救兵搬的明明是广告部那谁怎么突然就变成眼下这个状况，他有点没想明白。

后来打开手机收到罪魁祸首的mail，堂本部长说：送你的超值大礼包还满意吧——

二宫抬头看了看裹在严严实实被子里的樱井，顿时就有些头疼。

他傍晚吃的感冒药开始起效，他晕沉沉地给自己头顶贴了片散热贴，然后慢慢走到床边。

樱井似乎睡得并不算好，眉头皱成一团，眼皮动来动去的，不知道梦到了谁。

二宫本以为自己大概没什么机会再见到对方。

或者说在樱井没把这个结拧开之前，他大概说什么也没用。

刚开始他深入那个故弄玄虚的社交网站，不过做了个地下党，想看看自己在员工内的风评如何，起先他还较真，进那些818奇葩上司的高L里对掐了好几页，战斗力只增不减，后来被封了号，他只好用其他方法下手，当起了屠榜英雄，和自己的部门下属纷纷成为好基友，无间道做得异常开心。

樱井来加自己好友，他就鬼使神差就和对方对战黑白棋杀至深夜，关键是他认为樱井私下里说话的样子和工作时一板一眼的状态实在是天差地别，他觉得挺有意思，就把这聊友关系给持续了下去。

有次程序部为赶游戏发表进度全员彻夜加班，途中又跟美编部意见不合，关系搞得僵化，就差误了时间，那时二宫一整天没吃饭，忙得焦头烂额，晚上自然就胃疼，可仍忍着开会，待风头一过，他顶着眼袋回办公室，就看到桌上放了胃药和早饭，他以为是秘书买的，就并没在意。

晚上樱井在网上抱怨说自己上司工作状态一开就是拉着全员一起往火坑跳，可要跳之前好歹把精神状态养好吧，看对方被胃疼折磨得脸色发白，樱井就只好硬着头皮破费去买了药，好在他没留名，他才不想被同部门的当成叛徒给踢出组织呢。

二宫在键盘前接着敲：那你讨厌你上司吗？

那头过了好一会儿才回过来：算不上吧，有他在，其实我们觉得挺安心的。

二宫就对着屏幕轻轻笑起来，他其实想说的是，有你这个模范下属在，他也挺安心。

结果安心过了头，信赖值一度上涨，最后就导致自己的心情变得奇奇怪怪起来。

特别是樱井提出要见面的时候，他第一次产生自己的身份一辈子也不能让对方知道的想法，那时总公司就给他提了去纽约分公司的建议，他先是给否了，后来还是回消息说让他考虑一下。

他竟觉得舍不得，他被自己的这个思维吓了一跳。

所以二宫部长是抱着去坑别人的目的潜入地下组织，到最后却把自己给完完全全坑进去了。

那日他宿醉而起，看着闪烁而起的荧光屏幕，バンビ发来的告白话语本是让他内心高兴了一番，可再点击回复，却发现对方账号已经注销。

再看群内，游戏内，再也没樱井的任何影子。

他这才想起来昨晚是发生了什么事，他真后悔，他怎么就忘了关机呢！

问题既然发生了，他只有一鼓作气去解决。

可他并没想到樱井开始躲他，连最普通的交流也无法进行。

他作为领导，只好使用特权召见下属谈话。

樱井说你到底想怎么样的时候，他其实挺后悔，但若是没那层网络的支撑，他说不定更不可能和樱井之间能进展出什么，所以比起后悔，他更是觉得难过。

二宫从小到大能让他产生难过情绪的事不多，他这才知道，这种难过的理由建立在自己已经喜欢上樱井的事实上，就让他更不好受起来。

因此生日一过他就马不停蹄前往大阪，在飞机上着了凉，下机后整个人精神不振。

被客户折磨了一圈回到酒店，看到裹成粽子似的超值大礼包，他一下子就热流上头，好像真的发烧了。

他蹲在床边打量了一会儿樱井，先伸手拍了拍对方脸，一点动静也没有，樱井微微张了嘴，好像梦到了什么好场面，刚刚还紧皱的眉头骤然松开，还伴随着浅浅的笑意。

二宫怔了怔，回过神来他就像被按头小分队诅咒了一样，倾身覆上了樱井的嘴。

对方嘴里有红酒的味道，一定是偷喝了自己放在桌上的，他刚走神想到这个问题，就发现樱井早在黑暗间睁开了眼，而眼内流露出来的清醒意味着他知道眼下正发生着什么。

二宫惊了惊，下意识想抽身，可是却被对方勾住了脖子。

再一个翻身，二宫就被对方吻得晕晕乎乎。

再次落下的轻柔触感不同于刚才的啃咬，樱井放缓了速度，认真地细啄起自己唇间的纹路。

二宫耳朵红透了，或者脸也因为发烧的缘故变得滚烫。

他呢喃着开口：——翔さん。

他叫了对方的名字。

樱井还吻着他的嘴角，眼下蓦地停了停，抬起头，鼻尖蹭着二宫。

二宫说：前些天你说过什么你记得么？

嗯？

你不是说，就算你喜欢民子，也绝不可能喜欢我来着的。

樱井一副想不起来的样子：前半句是我说的，后半句可是你说的。

二宫哑着声音回：所以你到底是什么意思？

我也不知道。

樱井沮丧地说：要不你帮我想想？

哈？

明明是你先凑过来点火的，可是我却没办法推开你，相反来说，我对你主动亲我这件事，觉得很高兴，我为什么会高兴呢——我从没和男人接过吻，不知道这是什么感觉。

那现在你知道了吗？

我觉得你这么喜欢我，我不喜欢你一点，是不是特别对不起你啊——

二宫一把推开他：谁喜欢你！

哦，你不喜欢我你还亲我真是委屈你了。

二宫部长这下真的炸毛了，平日里树立的优良形象立马毁于一旦，他把樱井一脚踹下床：你要调部门是吧，申请单拿来，我签字，立马交人事部去。

樱井委屈地说：我说错了吗？你怎么这么喜欢翻脸啊，二宫部长你可不可以立派一点。

二宫本来还想再吐槽几句，可他突然目光下移，视线就被樱井胯间吸引了去。

樱井慌忙蹲下，他说：你什么也没看到。

二宫乐了：噢，你看，到底谁亲谁更有反应一点，樱井さん你可不可以立派一点。

樱井脸一红：我、我只是刚刚做了个梦。

哦，肯定也不是什么好梦。

樱井不自在地抱膝坐在地上，窘迫地别开脑袋。

二宫光着脚走下床，在对方面前蹲下：别忍了，怪辛苦的。

他将樱井并起的膝盖微微分开，自己就伸手探了探对方胯间鼓起的形状。

樱井一把拦住他的手：你别这样。

二宫目光清灵，他揉了揉自己发烫了额间，声音就沉了下来：看你千里迢迢赶来帮我，这么优秀的下属要上哪里找，下属有难，作为上司理应相助。

二宫隔着樱井棉质的睡裤握了上去，樱井拦住对方的手立刻松了力。他其实并没有想到这方面的事，刚才二宫亲他，他是挺有感觉，他觉得今日能进展到这个地步已经是天方夜谭，他不太敢深想接下来要发生的事——

因为只要深想下去，脑袋里就被眼前这个人填得满满的。

即便他用了不少时间才想清楚这个问题，还说了些让对方难过的话，可是——

可是现在再做一点补救的事，好像也不算太晚。

于是他上前吻住二宫，迅捷的右手扯开对方皮带，顺着衬衫下摆再往下，对方的裤子就被褪至小腿。

二宫显然怔住，樱井甚至拉着他坐在自己腿间，抚过他滚烫的腹间，像残存着灼烧过后的高温。

二宫手里动作一停，他说：你要干什么？

樱井想了想：上司帮下属解难，下属也要应该知恩图报，咱们互相帮助。

我不需要你帮——

末尾的话音被樱井手上骤然加速的动作生生打断。

二宫咬着唇，他眼内似有水光，脸上绯红更甚了几分，樱井笑着抵住他额头：好像真的在发烧，部长，怎么办？

二宫难耐地抬头：什、什么怎么办？

看起来好像我在欺负你一样。

樱井沉声说：哪里都好烫。

二宫对着樱井眨了眨眼睛：药效上头，困了。

樱井撑着冰凉的地板起身，他力气不小，顺势拽着二宫起来，两人又倒回床上，只是双方下身赤条条，冷风灌了进来，樱井掀起被子蒙住两人脑袋，相抵之处的抬头愈发明显，即便二宫生着病也没能让身体本能的反应稍微褪去分毫。

樱井伸手摸了摸，就在继续完事和哄对方睡觉的两个选项间踟蹰起来。

二宫眯着眼，他说：你还不是。

嗯？

哪里都好烫。

部长。

干嘛？

你会不会只是药效上头，睡一觉起来就什么都不记得了？

二宫歪着脑袋思索：你不说点让我印象深刻的话，指不定我就全部忘了呢。

樱井咧开嘴：你说的哦。

嗯？

不过我说不出什么好听的话，但是我可以——

他慢慢蹭了下去，在被子里耸动几下，就张口含住对方半勃的下身。

二宫的手在温暖的被窝内抓住了樱井的耳垂，他缓缓张开嘴，那些细小的呻喑就浸染进了空气中。

不、不是要这样——

二宫想推开樱井，却被对方扣紧了手指。

舌尖包裹在尖端，再有技巧的盘旋舔舐，每一寸的细心环顾都让二宫止不住痉挛，他在巨大的酥麻感间隐隐觉得不对，明明说出帮对方排忧解难的是他，怎么突然就变成现在这样的局面，他被烧得有些糊涂，而仅存的意识也被对方舌尖的又一轮攻势给湮没殆尽。

最终二宫尽数射在樱井嘴里，还把对方呛得不轻。

樱井咳嗽着从被子里钻出来，像八脚章鱼似的黏在二宫身上，眼内呛出了生理性泪水。

樱井喘着气侧身倒在旁边，胸腔上下浮动：要是你明天再装不记得，我就哭给你看哦。

二宫蜷起身子，一手捂脸，一手再次探向樱井下方。

樱井拦住他的手：不用了。

可是旗还升着。

嗯，你等我一下，我自己解决。

二宫反握住对方的手，即便他浑身力气散了大半，可他仍是嘶哑着声音说：——这好像并不公平。

樱井静静地盯着他看，最后俯身亲了亲他的唇角。

樱井小声对着他咬耳朵：部长，不要急。

——不要急。

——我们，还有很多时间啊。

——以及，我知道你就想逼着我说那句好听的话，那我就说给你听哦，唉，像我这种表白障碍患者，能在网上发给告白mail就已经是极限了……

二宫喉间轻轻笑出声：我喜欢你。

樱井一怔，被二宫这突如其来的告白惊了半天，之后他气急败坏地回：你干嘛先说！

二宫部长打了个呵欠：作为部长，怎么能被你抢了台词，那我的面子还要往哪里放。

说完他作势要睡，又用小腿踢了踢樱井：还有，你不是要去解决么，快去，憋坏了我不会给你报医疗费的——

憋坏了吃亏的还不是你。

樱井把二宫移到沙发上，换了新被子，自己就光着屁股朝卫生间走去，二宫在朦朦胧胧间看到对方身后的肌肉线条，他突然就想起了刚才发生的事。

床上还留着不太光彩的痕迹，他扭过脑袋用力闭了眼。

这个退烧药药效好像并不怎么样，否则他怎么浑身一点没有被降温的感觉。

翌日清晨七点闹钟响起，在这个偌大房间内乒乒乓乓吵起来。

二宫怔忡着起身，头顶乱毛翻飞，他上半身未着寸缕，可下面穿着干净睡裤，背后发了虚汗，感冒该是好了，他左右望了望，伸手拍掉响个不停的闹钟。

房间内静悄悄的，他拉开窗帘，躬着身子点烟。

身后传来轻轻的脚步，二宫抖了抖手上的烟灰，自己肩膀上就被搭上一条薄毯，在被包裹住的另一个瞬间，温暖的臂弯再次覆了上来。

樱井上半身只穿了件薄衬衣，好像是在柜子里拿的二宫的，尺寸就有些不合，他勾住对方的脖子，两人就在晨光熹微间静静抱着。

你刚去哪了？二宫问。

写申请去了。

诶？

我刚在会社主页看了，总部在募集去纽约分公司的社员，我看我条件都吻合，就去填了一张上交总部了。

二宫回头看他：你怎么不跟我说？

樱井笑起来：我现在不是在跟你说。

二宫皱了皱眉：你在程序部不是做得好好的，再说你舍得你的那群并肩作战的好基友么？

樱井迟疑了一下：舍不得啊。

二宫一愣。

樱井用力抱紧他：可是更舍不得你。

二宫说：网瘾戒干净了？

樱井点头：反正我上网都是为了找你，你现在就活生生在我眼前，自然就不需要那个媒介了。

不行，你得赶快把网瘾重新找回来。

为什么？

赶紧上网报个英语口语突击班。

樱井眼睛一亮，他凑近对方脖颈细密地亲了亲，他说：我会说英文的，你可别小瞧庆应毕业的高材生。

说完他对着二宫耳朵细细说了句什么，就惹得对方抿嘴笑个不停。

二宫虽然觉得身后这人不靠谱，可他也算是勉强同意樱井所说的那句话。

因为未来的时间，还很长很长来着的。

【全文完】

附赠小剧场

1吃瘾

樱井：部长！

二宫：烦人，别吵。

樱井：纽约的伙食真的不怎么样，你可不可以做荞麦面给我吃，自从离开了会社的胖阿姨，想吃荞麦面的瘾就各种收不住——

二宫：我也不会做。

樱井：我有攻略！胖阿姨给的！

二宫：你一生不吃荞麦面又不会少块肉，别吵，啃面包去啊。

樱井：（伸出胳膊）你没有发现我最近瘦了吗？

二宫：（瞟他一眼）反正你觉得我肚子有肉，最近我听了J的绝食减肉法，好像很有用的样子，什么叫和部下患难与共有难同当，那就是要在这种问题上达成共识，你忍心在我绝食减肉的时候吃荞麦面吗？

樱井：什么绝食减肉法都是瞎扯，最有效的方法是什么我来告诉你吧部长。

二宫：哦？说来听听。

樱井：（笑出声）做运动呀。

二宫：嗯，和荞麦面永别吧。

2折纸瘾

樱井：听说J住院了，但好像病的不严重，我们要不要送点礼物去？

二宫：哦，折纸鹤呗。

樱井：会不会显得没诚意？

二宫：那就，折一千只呗，有诚意了吧。

樱井：谁折？

二宫：你。

樱井：为什么？

二宫：谁说自己手指灵活来着的——

樱井：折一千只我就成手残了！

当天晚上。

樱井：部长你看我折的好不好——

二宫：（看了看散落在床上的无数奇形怪状的纸鹤）要听真话吗？

樱井：说吧。

二宫：和你画的那个老虎屁股不相上下。

3学英语瘾

樱井：Hello，My name is Sho Sakurai， please call me Sho chan~

二宫：I’m Kazunari Ninomiya,，Nice to meet you。

樱井：Please call me Sho chan。

二宫：（无视）What are you good at？

樱井：My fingers are very flexible。

二宫：（怒）没法交流了！

-fin-


	22. 须臾

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 又一篇矫情文学。2012年写的好像……

二宫和也依稀记得那天也是下了雪的。

纷纷扬扬，雪花染白了屋檐。积压的雪层重重地沉淀在树枝上，偶尔路过的顽皮孩童会小跑过来踢踢树干，落了一地的斑白便遮住些许杂乱的脚印。

放课后被朋友拉着去听戏，说是请了了不得的名角儿，包了城内最鼎盛的茶社，里三层外三层的看客围了个密不透风，景致实属难得。朋友说他有熟门有路子，平日和二宫最为熟络才拉扯他一起过来看。

二宫对听戏没多大兴趣，只是不想放课后马上回家。虽说不像同龄的年轻人有着颇为男儿气的远大志向，但也不想一味混混度日等待母亲说出那句继承家业的话语。

索性无聊便跟着朋友去了茶社，社内人人屏息凝神，戏角儿已然开唱好一阵，咿咿呀呀像是走到最精彩的部分，四周安静得紧，偶尔有人不小心扣住茶杯发出少许声响，其他人便频频咋舌，怪罪般地斜瞥那人一眼。

朋友拉着二宫轻轻上了二楼，却被人拦在半路，说是二楼被全包了，谁也不许上去。

来人外面裹了外套，但依旧能瞟到穿在内层的军衣。二宫抬头向二楼看去，只是光线太暗委实什么都看不清。此时戏角儿收了音，尾声还打着颤绕梁盘旋，看客开始止不住地拍手喝彩。

在这突然打破安静的喧闹声中，二宫分明听见二楼传来一阵细小的轻咳声。

他再次看了眼二楼，眼前那黑影般的硕大盆栽却及时挡住了自己的视线。

脚下还踩在古旧的木板台阶上，嘎吱嘎吱的听起来怪不舒服。

戏没听成，出戏院的时候倒听到一阵枪响。朋友猛然回头，一脸惊慌。都知道最近城内不太平，经常到了傍晚会有些动荡发生，尤其最近分外厉害起来。每次到了打烊时间二宫都会用木板把店内大门仔细封住，然后双手覆上门板，顺着那并不明显的缝隙里悄悄看出去。

有时只是马蹄渐行渐远的声音，有时还夹杂着械斗和哭喊的声音。

朋友说要赶快回家，天快要黑了，怕是有事要发生。

二宫点点头，两人在戏院门口分了手。

走不了几步便听见前面的菜贩子的哭天抢地声，几个骑马的身影像是无视般掀了他的摊，腰间配枪举起，对着天空放了几枪。

只知道前几日城内死了人，是个高官，被人暗杀，身上捅了七个窟窿。这几日都在抓凶手，说是已经封了城，凶手在劫难逃。

任谁也不喜欢见这血腥场面，老百姓们都纷纷向后屏退，二宫皱眉，心里只想着换个方向走，不自觉退后几步，便撞着了人。

差点摔倒时被人拉住了胳膊，二宫低头只觉得那人手劲挺大，捏得他臂膀发疼，指间内隐约可见常年拿枪的白色茧皮，只是指甲修得很整齐，配着修长的手指曲线，倒像是弹钢琴的名流家。

二宫回头，一眼便被那已经沾了几丝雪花的军帽夺去视线，眉头被遮了大半，一双葡萄般大的双眼仍闪烁着斑亮的微光。身上披着件厚实的藏青长衣外套，内里笔挺的军装更衬托出他没有任何表情的脸。

二宫身后响起连珠炮的枪声，没过多久几个人影一路小跑过来，在雪地上印出不深不浅的痕迹。

“樱井少帅，人抓到了。”毕恭毕敬的语调。

二宫被那人放开手，知道自己撞上的怕也是个了不得的人物，当下想走却被个小兵拦住，手里动作扶上了枪，二宫心里一惊，自己这走来走去怕是被当成了嫌疑分子，不由得想举起双手澄清身份。

“收了枪。”耳边一阵低沉的嗓音，“不过是个学生。”

二宫诧异地看了他一眼，那人却捋了捋藏青外套，厚实的黑色军靴发出沉闷的响音，众人与二宫擦肩而过，已是傍晚时分，街边路灯渐亮，悠悠地在这雪白世界中浮现出暖黄的色调。

黑色吉普车靠边而停，有小兵适时为他拉开车门。

后来二宫和也知道他叫樱井翔，名声极响，是有着独揽一方大权的年轻军阀统帅。二宫在报纸上见过他很多次，白纸黑字里附送着看不清五官的相片，一脸正经的模样，和那天似乎有着些许共通处，却又多了几分一板一眼。

夜里二宫时常一个人点了灯，坐在桌前不再是看看书读读诗练练书法，而是借着昏暗的灯光对着照片上的人盯着看，那眼神倒真像要看出个窟窿来。

那是和自己完完全全不一样的人生，那也是一个他无法涉足的世界。

他并不羡慕，大概只是好奇，就真的止于好奇罢了。

军帽下面那张没有表情的脸，是不是真的像旁人所描述的那么有威慑力，让人无法靠近。

二宫一个人又去听了好几次戏，次次都没有再像第一次那样客满，戏角儿重复着一模一样的唱腔，一颦一笑间，二宫大概都能背住词儿了。

二楼不再有人包场，他一个人也落得轻松，坐在最高端的位置慢慢向下俯瞰，旁边凉了半晌的茶杯早就腾空了白汽。

总算等来又一次二楼被包场的时候。

还是一样的小兵站在扶梯处，对着二宫说今天也是有人包了场。

二宫和也瞥了他一眼，冷不防问了句“是樱井翔吗？”

那人一惊，大概被二宫这直呼全名怔了一跳，半晌恢复神色，“走开走开，这名儿岂由你想叫就叫的？”

“蹬蹬”传来一阵下楼声，另一个看似小兵模样的人影走下楼，没有多余的动作，只是指向二宫的方向，“你，跟我上来。”

樱井翔像在闭目养神，嘴里还在哼着曲儿。精干的短发露出耳际，军帽被他摘掉扣在一旁，边上还放着一盏茶和已经吃掉大半的桂花糕。

似听到二宫的脚步声，他倏然睁了眼。

二宫和也倒不示弱，也瞪了回去，两人目光相遇，樱井翔笑了。

“……你在找我？”眉眼间荡着笑意，是从没见过的样子。

二宫和也点点头，随即又摇摇头，转身望向戏台方向，今日看客依旧不多，屈指可数的人头间还是发出一阵叫好声。

“我只是习惯在二楼看戏。”

樱井翔说，“可是我喜欢包了二楼一个人看。”

二宫和也回道，“一个人有什么好看？人多了才热闹。”

樱井翔缓缓起身，“我不喜欢热闹。”

二宫和也知道樱井翔家里有一弟一妹，只是年纪尚轻就被送到国外去读书，故而每日宅内怕是只有些供他使唤的下人，有没有女人不知道，二宫猜想，他一定很寂寞。

“你不是不喜欢，只是习惯了，习惯一旦形成，就很难被打破，但是只是很难，并不是绝对不能，只不过是时机问题罢了。”

“……你倒是有意思。”

樱井翔说完双手扶上木栏杆，朝下瞥了一眼，似乎有些不适便又后退一步。

“……你恐高？”二宫竟觉得有些好笑。

樱井翔这才面向他，那表情竟然像个孩子被发现了心底的秘密似的，他清了清嗓子，“你可以在二楼听戏。”

二宫一愣。

“但是不准发出声音，至少不要让我察觉到你。”

二宫耸耸肩，他选了个角落的位置慢慢坐下，眼睛却盯了眼对方那盘中快被吃完的桂花糕，樱井翔回到原来的位置坐下，下意识般，拿起最后的那口桂花糕放进嘴里。

唱台上戏角儿还在屏气开腔。

——原来姹紫嫣红开遍，似这般都付与断井颓垣。良辰美景奈何天，赏心乐事谁家院。

二楼上两人并排而坐，中间只隔了根大红柱子，二宫和也转头去看樱井翔的侧脸，这人不问自己的名字也不问自己的来由，只是开口提了个莫名其妙的要求。

这样的樱井翔，和自己平日里从亲朋好友闲言碎语里听来的，完全是两个人。

昏暗的二楼窗门紧闭，不远处角落有扇田字小窗倒是开了条细缝，微微有光芒矍铄，打在樱井翔后脑勺处有些亮堂，而那人眼中闪过的流光溢彩，也只是停留住了须臾。

两人开始无意识地在这二楼相见。起初那小兵还要阻拦一番，到了最后干脆拦也不拦，甚至熟稔过后还会有礼貌地叫句“二宫先生”。

二宫和也知道对方早把自己的家底查了个一清二楚，要不是这样樱井翔会任他这么个不知根知底的人陪着他看一下午的戏？知道自己并没有任何可以威胁到他们那个领域的嫌疑，这才愿意放下对他的警戒，应该说是像二宫和也这样的身份樱井翔并不放在心上。

二宫和也家里是做丝绸生意的，从自己祖父那辈就传袭下来的手艺，在城内开了家足够糊口的门面，光临的都是老主顾，打点生意的是自己的母亲。父亲死的早，家里就剩他一个独子，好在和其他人家里比起并不算贫困，甚至还读上了城内最好的学校。母亲每每想起二宫父亲，都会死死攥着二宫的手，说着说着眼角便闪了泪花。

谁叫她只有二宫这么一个依靠，她只是希望二宫安安分分读完书就好，不需要太过显眼，只要本分地熬过这几个年头，等着二宫成家，等着让她抱孙子，等着完成她最后的心愿，让她余下的人生有了彻底的归依。

二宫和也自然都明白，他从小就很懂事。在学校内确实做到了不起眼，但也不会看别人眼色行事，穿起学生制服看上去更像个伪少年，夹着几本书猫着背便穿梭进人流中。

如果他没有遇见樱井翔，那么他的人生会和母亲以及自己预计的一样，平凡而不出奇，即便他讨厌定下这样那样的目标，这种仿佛连自己死前的墓地都预约好的感觉，常常会让他烦躁不堪。他隐隐觉得自己是有着些许能力的，而这样的能力似乎并不应该用在卖丝绸的地步上。

樱井翔每次来听戏的时候神态都不一样。有时看起来挺高兴，二宫知道他一定又铲除了哪里的谁谁谁，反正是足以做他眼中钉的角色。他边听戏边打着节拍，听完下楼的时候，还会转身笑着对二宫说“再见”。

有时却是一句话也不说，只是一个劲儿皱着眉头，肃杀的表情让二宫不敢上前跟他搭话。就算是听完戏也只是重重扣了茶杯，头也不回地下了楼，钻进那辆熟悉的黑色吉普车，像是又钻回他那个世界一样。

一次放课后又下了雪，二宫和也搓着手弓着身子朝家的方向走，还没走到家门口就被人挡住去路。

是一直跟在樱井翔身边的那个小兵。他手里拎着个礼盒，漂亮的红色蝴蝶结赫然映入眼内。小兵却把那礼盒塞进二宫怀里，“樱井少帅给你的。”

“这是什么？”

“不知道。”那小兵鼻头也被冻得通红，看来是等了很久，“明天晚上，樱井少帅想约你吃饭，到时间会有人来接你过去的，二宫先生。”

“诶？”二宫和也愣了一下，手中礼盒并不重，他拿着摇了摇，站在原地思索了半晌，“明天我家里有事，去不了。”

那小兵便露出一脸难色，“这……”他像是急了，“这不太好吧，二宫先生，我回去该怎么说？”

二宫和也笑了笑，“该怎么说怎么说。”

说完便回了家，不去理会那小兵在背后跺脚的样子。

二宫和也站在门后，径自拆了礼盒。

盒内静静躺着一条红色的围巾，看上去很精致。二宫记得上次和樱井分别的时候，对方突然握了握自己的手，几秒后便放开，他问，“冷吗？”

二宫手指确实都冻得发红，只是看到樱井有意无意的眼神游移，便下意识把手缩进袖口里。

究其原因不过是他平日里不爱戴手套，到了这般严冬时节里便容易生冻疮。

想到这里，二宫又埋头翻了翻。

果不其然，在那条扎眼的红色围巾下，还附赠了一双皮制手套。

第二天二宫和也家确实有事，有个远方表亲和二宫的母亲一直交好，说是这段日子得了空便来看望二宫的母亲，还带了自己的女儿来。二宫母亲见那姑娘生得乖巧，心里掩饰不住的欢喜。

二宫都看在眼里，他态度不咸不淡让母亲急了眼，可是他确实对眼下这般情形烦得紧，也不管母亲在背后的招呼，自己便开门走出去。

刚走了几步，几个身材魁梧的人影迅速钳住他的手臂。

二宫挣扎了几下，却又被人从后捂住嘴巴不准出声，随后被人架着塞入车内后座。

“请二宫先生不要反抗了，”前面的司机头也不回，“我们是樱井少帅的人。”

“放我下车！”二宫和也生气地喊道。

“对不起，恕难从命，除非二宫先生喜欢跳车。”

真是有什么样的主人就有什么样的手下。

车子在城内最繁华的地段停了车，司机下车帮二宫拉开车门，有卖报的孩童拥上来问需不需要报纸，被那司机一手挥开。二宫和也见自己穿的也不像是来这种场合的，当下有些窘迫，他回头问，“樱井翔在哪？”

司机对他微微颔首，“就在这家法国餐厅内，少帅等你很久了。”

台阶很长，二宫和也抬脚便向上走。

周围有几个上流家贵族小姐见了他都忍不住多看几眼，二宫移开目光，刺鼻的脂粉味让他不舒服。脚下的鞋内似乎积了雪水，脚底僵得有些发麻。

服务生为他开了门，屋内很暖和，小提琴的声音扑进耳膜，那拉琴的是个洋人，温和的调调给这凛冽的严冬添了几分暖意。

二宫和也四下张望，便看见了樱井翔的背影。

今天穿的不是军装，大概脱掉了外套，只套了件花斑格子的毛衣，手上还拿着张报纸，二宫和也眯着眼睛看到上面全是密密麻麻的英文。

听到响动樱井翔回了头，他的脸色并不太好看，但他还是站起了身，拉开他旁边的椅子，眼神示意让二宫过来坐下。

二宫和也硬着头皮坐下去，见对方目光追随得紧，便皱眉问，“你干嘛？”

樱井翔也坐下，“为什么不戴手套？送你的不喜欢？”

有服务生拿着红酒走过来，给二宫面前的高脚杯倒了酒，红色液体打着旋儿越积越多，杯身逐渐浮现出对面樱井的神情。二宫不知道怎么回答，“我只是忘记了，一出门就被你的人五花大绑，樱井少帅约人都是这么个方法吗？”

樱井翔举起高脚杯，他并不太在意二宫的说法。拉小提琴的洋人慢慢走到他们桌前，身体随着音乐的节奏而上下起伏，樱井突然笑了，眼角浮现出细小的纹路，“下次记得让你戴了手套再绑你。”

二宫这才注意到樱井眼内还泛着血丝，大概是熬了夜。他知道对方是个多么忙碌的人，平日能挤出休息的时光怕是都被听戏占了去。于是当下也不再别扭，举杯和樱井碰了一声。

之后只是静静吃饭，刀叉声叮叮当当，耳边的小提琴声暧昧悠扬。

二宫不喜欢在这里吃饭，以前和同学来过一次，他大概对这些高级料理都有些生理性不适，但今天倒一改往常的习惯，他吃得很尽兴，实属难得。

或者只是身边的人变了，自己的心境也跟着变了。

他想幸好他们遇见了。在那窄小而昏暗的茶楼上，他和他度过了一个又一个共同的时光。

樱井翔送二宫和也回了家。坐在那宽敞的吉普车后座，他和樱井一人望着一边的窗户。

窗外掠过的景致飞速后退，每一秒都不尽相同。二宫偷偷看了樱井的侧脸，发现对方恰好也看过来，便迅速移开脑袋。

下车时二宫对着樱井说了“再见”。

樱井却突然下车上前走了几步，伸手整了整二宫的领口，眼里竟是带了几分温柔。

二宫的母亲扳着脸看着自己的儿子将近午夜才回家，她坐在桌边面容清冷。二宫知道她在生气，便走过去蹲下好声好气，“我回来了。”

母亲怪罪般看了自己一眼，“车上那人是谁？”

二宫一愣，他起身给自己的母亲倒了杯茶，母亲半晌也不接。

二宫叹了口气，“只是个朋友。”

“朋友？”母亲倏地站起身，“我倒不知道你什么时候认识了这么个阔绰朋友了。”

“只是一起看戏，顺便吃了晚饭，没别的了。”

母亲若有所思地盯着自己看，“和也，你是我生的，你怎么想，我会不清楚？”

二宫和也沉默了，他放下茶杯，不予理会般，径自朝自己房内走去。

母亲看着他的背影，心里腾起万般滋味，回头对着二宫父亲的灵位看了很久。二宫“砰”地关了那房门，她觉得她和自己儿子间，徘徊着些许说不清道不明的东西，一不留神，竟让两人渐行渐远了。

樱井翔再次约二宫和也的时候，恰好是倒春寒的时节，距离上次两人见面，已经快一个月。

二宫和也从学校里走出来便看见了那辆熟悉的车影。

他下意识左右张望，然后一路小跑过去。惹眼的红色围巾荡在空气内，勾勒出一道长长的曲线。

樱井翔坐在车子后座，二宫自己打开了车门。

“今天又是做什么？”

樱井翔盯着他那条红色围巾看了很久，半晌缓缓开口，“不做什么，陪着我就行。”

二宫奇怪地盯了他一眼，樱井翔今天看起来很憔悴，和上次相比竟瘦了些，二宫一低头，发现他的左手上还缠着密集的白色绷带。

“你受伤了？”

樱井翔缩了缩手，“不碍事，只是小伤。”

二宫和也“哦”了一声。

没说去哪里，但车子一直在前行。或明或暗间，二宫觉得樱井一定是遇到什么事了，但是对方不愿意告诉自己，自己也无从知晓。

他默默移了手过去，轻轻覆在樱井的右手上。既然不愿意说就算了，他想着在樱井彷徨的时候会默不作声地选择来找自己，二宫心里其实应该感到高兴的，虽然他并不知道这高兴的源头是什么。

樱井翔没拒绝，他慢慢张开右手，顺着二宫的指缝扣进去，便越握越紧。

“今天是我生日。”樱井开了口。

二宫回道，“是吗？”

樱井点了头，“家里没人，弟弟和妹妹有从国外带礼物回来，但是我拆也没拆。”

这是樱井翔第一次讲起家里的事，二宫和也认真地听，他捏了捏樱井翔的手，“以前都是一个人过生日？”

“小时候不是，但是也记不太清楚了，总之这些年来都是一个人，自然觉得生日也不是什么了不得的日子。”

“我也不喜欢过生日，我觉得一屋人围着你庆祝看起来很热闹，事实上我却不知道该做什么反应。”

“可是至少在那个日子里，有人会惦记你，记得你，送你礼物，祝福你，先不说这祝福带着几分真心几分假意，但至少在那一刻，自己会感到很高兴。”

二宫回头看他，“你是在羡慕我吗？”

樱井也回头，两人盯着看了会儿便一同笑出声，樱井笑起来也很好看，露出白牙显得更加温顺，二宫想他其实应该是这样的人，率领百余将士，站在最顶端发号施令的那个樱井少帅，其实说起来也不过是个普通人，他也想过生日，想有人陪，想要个平凡的简单的人生。

二宫靠在樱井的肩头睡着了，中间醒来过一次，发现樱井也靠着他的头在睡觉。

睫毛还在微微扑闪，仿佛睡个觉也不安稳，但是身上却很温暖，二宫觉得手心已经被捂出了细汗，但是他仍是舍不得拿出来。

车子像是停在了某处，连司机都没了人影。二宫眯着眼睛看向窗户外面。

那聚集在山头的万丈光芒，那暖黄的朝阳露出崭新的一角。

他已经很久没这样看过日出，那一刻他甚至想叫醒樱井，让他一起看看，但他终究并没这么做，他想樱井太累了，还是不要吵醒他。

他把自己衬衣口袋里的怀表掏了出来，不着痕迹地丢到樱井翔的大衣口袋里，然后再次闭了眼。

“生日快乐。”他呓语了一句。

二宫母亲的腿脚开始变得不方便，请了大夫说是长年积累的病疾，不算厉害，但必须静心好生调养。二宫点点头，把大夫的话都记在心上，这些日子他除了上课就是学着打理店面，晚上回了家便安心陪着母亲。

他和樱井翔又将近半个月没见，期间他只能通过报纸上的只言片语来获取对方的信息，但日子久了他便有些害怕看报纸，怕有一天从那报纸上得知到那些注定会发生的事情。

母亲让自己去送货，是多年的老主顾，不能掉以轻心，路途不算遥远但仍雇了辆马车。二宫坐在马车上，对着母亲招招手，让她回屋。

一路上都是山野，立春的景色让周遭的世界被勃勃生机笼罩，他自然心情也好了些，埋头看到那红色的围巾还围在自己脖上，似是养成了习惯，每日都要戴着。他不知道自己送给樱井翔的怀表对方收着了没，或者并不知道是自己送的被对方当做废品丢掉也说不定。

到了小镇找到了老主顾，安心交了货，时候还早，便在镇内闲逛。

好不容易有个散心的机会，却又不知该去哪里。他坐在路边的面摊，要了碗面，便自顾自吃起来。

对面有人在唱戏，是个拉二胡的瞎眼流浪汉，面前的空碗内被投了屈指可数的钱币，他仍在悠悠地唱着，那调子极熟，是二宫经常听的那出，围观的人越来越多，有些闲着的年轻人还有样学样地打起拍子来。

二宫看得出神，脸上被碗内的热气熏得发热。

当晚投宿的时候听到有宾客在闲谈，本来是不太留意的，只是对方话语间夹了“樱井少帅”的名字，不由得让二宫脚下步子一顿。

“……樱井少帅已经出城了，据说在咱们镇周围呢，这次他们闹内讧不知道要闹到什么时候去，都死了好多人了……”

“樱井少帅现在也挺危险，据说贴身将士死了好几个……毕竟太年轻，位置又坐得那么高……”

“野心太大也不好啊……据说还拒绝了宫崎司令家的婚事，不知道樱井少帅到底怎么个打算的……”

“你们小声些，不想惹祸就莫再嚼舌根……”

二宫和也抬脚便上了楼梯，把身后的闲言碎语统统抛到脑后。

夜间没睡稳，似乎隐隐觉得有事要发生。后半夜下雨了，噼里啪啦的，打在房顶上一阵又一阵声响，二宫再也睡不着，披了外衣坐起身，想下床把窗户关牢实。

这时突然传来敲门声，声音极细，却让二宫心口几乎提到嗓子眼，他几步奔到门前，外套掉落在地上。

他贴在门上问，“是谁？”

没人应答，只是传来阵阵沉重的呼吸，二宫一惊，那声音再熟不过。

他拉开门，樱井翔扶门而立，身上被雨淋湿透了，额间的细发还淌着水滴，他举起右手向二宫打了个招呼，“哟。”

二宫只觉他不对劲，拉着他的手进来就快速关了门。黑色军靴在地板上积了好大一滩水，他左手还捂着胸口，嘴唇发白，看起来很不好。

二宫和也点了灯，然后伸手去碰他的左手。

上次左手上的伤痕还未彻底褪去，这次似乎又有了新伤，樱井皱眉哼哼了几声，然后突然按住二宫的肩膀，“没事，中了一枪，但是……”他掏出一块金色的东西，是二宫送他的怀表，“它救我一命。”

怀表被子弹打得面目全非，二宫和也抿紧嘴唇，“你把衣服脱了，我看看。”

樱井翔意外地很顺从，他让二宫给他脱掉外衣的一边，还好胸口伤确实不深，只是在一个劲儿冒血水，又淋了大雨，处理起来有些麻烦。

樱井翔掏出包里的药膏，“用这个，”然后左右环顾了一下，“随便找个东西包扎下就行。”

二宫不动声色地给他上药，樱井见他神色不好看，便揉了揉他的头发，“我今天看见你在听戏。”

二宫抬头望他一眼，没说话。

“当时我就在不远处，心里很想过去和你坐在一起，但还是忍住了。”似乎伤口扯得有些疼，他“嘶嘶”叫了几声，“不过我是等你听完那戏才走的。”

“别说了。”二宫找了干净的布条，蹲下给他一圈圈缠上。

“我一直在想，如果我没了这个身份，是不是和你能够，更简单一点。”樱井翔任凭二宫在他身上动作，嘴上依然说个不停，“不过哪来那么多如果，如果我不是这个身份，说不定还遇不着你了。”

“叫你别说了。”二宫有些发火，他用剪刀剪掉多余的布条，打了个漂亮的结，然后开始收拾地上的残物，自己从包袱里找出干净的衣服，让樱井翔换上。

樱井翔不接，二宫瞪着他说，“你是被人伺候惯了是不是，还要我来扒光你吗？”

“好啊。”樱井翔摸着嘴角看他，笑起来显得特别无辜。

二宫白他一眼。

樱井翔却突然站起身，扣住二宫的下巴吻了上去。二宫手里还握着剪刀和干净的衣服，此时索性一丢，伸手环住樱井的脖子。

不敢太靠近他，便只是轻轻环着。樱井翔却逐渐加深这个吻，在二宫的嘴里来回辗转，舌尖故意挑弄，甚至喉口出了几句呻喑，但他并不在意。有发间的雨水滴落在两人唇齿交融处，凉凉的，却转瞬融入其中没了影子。

暗灯下是两人靠在一起的影子。樱井翔穿了二宫和也的衣服，有点小，看上去滑稽极了。二宫笑着说，“果然肩膀不是一般的溜，平日穿军服还看不出来。”

樱井见二宫笑话自己，也不恼不气，只是一个劲儿盯着他看。

“看我干嘛？”二宫下意识摸自己的脸。

“恩，没看什么，就觉得，”樱井托起下巴，“想一直这么看着你。”

二宫脱了外套就准备上床睡觉，“你慢慢看吧，我可是累得要死。”

樱井也起身凑过来，“你睡里面，我睡外面。”

二宫朝里面挪了挪，“如果半夜磨牙的话，我就把你踹到床下去。”

两人熄了灯，躺了半天二宫渐渐有了些许睡意，他侧头去看樱井，对方却睁着眼睛一直盯着黑漆漆的上方看。

“睡不着？”二宫问。

“恩。”

“那怎么办？”

“你跟我说说话。”

“说什么？”

“什么都好。你喜欢吃什么，你喜欢做什么，小时候印象深刻的事情是什么，将来想干些什么，什么都好，我想听你说。”

二宫和也闭着眼睛开口道，“我有什么可说的。八岁那年父亲去世了，便一直跟着母亲过，家里小本生意，有着能够养活我和我母亲的收入便也足够。小时候我也喜欢吃吃桂花糕看看皮影戏，反正特别不值一提的生活，没有波澜壮阔，也没有刻骨铭心。但我也知足，母亲也是。将来，恩……将来能干什么呢……”二宫说到这里声音越来越小，“将来的话，大概是……”

二宫没有把话说完便睡了过去，安详的吞吐气息轻轻落在樱井的侧脸。

樱井猜不到那句话后面的内容，如果可以，能不能是这样。

将来的话，大概是想和你在一起吧。

他也只是一厢情愿地这么想想罢了，在这种时刻人果然是脆弱的，竟真会生出这等幼稚的想法来。他盯着二宫露出被角的一撮黑毛，终于缓缓闭上眼睛。

这一觉又没睡去多久，二宫恍惚间便被樱井摇醒。二宫睁眼迅速坐起，看到樱井起身倚在窗边，开了条细缝望向外面。

“怎么了？”

“看来这里也不安全，有马蹄声朝这边来。”

“你要走了？”二宫下意识问。

樱井沉默了，他没有回头，只是喉咙“恩”了一声。

“那我跟你一起走。”

樱井蓦然转身，“不行。”末了又加了一句，“我会回来找你。”

“怎么不行，我知道你觉得带着我麻烦，但是我不想就这么看着你一个人又默默走掉，你说你会回来找我，但我知道这是件说不准的事。或者你死了，或者你婚了，有很多或者，别让我等，我没那个耐心。”

“和也。”樱井第一次叫了他的名字。

二宫却开始四处搜寻起来，不知道从哪个角落里竟寻得一条麻绳，虽然沾了灰尘，但拉上去仍够结实，他利索地在窗上系了个死结，然后开了窗把绳子甩下去。

“樱井少帅，你大概不知道我攀岩是很厉害的，你以为我就是个没用的破书生吗？”窗外有雨飘进来，水渍飘在二宫眉间，让他看起来竟潇洒了几分。

樱井翔确实愣了半天，他沉沉叹了口气，“你何必这样。”

“我想怎样别人都管不着，你也是。”说完二宫准备翻窗，“我知道你一世英名却有个恐高的弱点，我先下去你再下来，我会接着你。”

樱井就看着二宫小心翼翼地顺着墙壁翻下去，雨水打湿了他的上衣，小小的身影看起来单薄得紧。

远方隐隐传来轰轰雷鸣，樱井却突然觉得前路虽然凶险万分，但是此时有二宫陪着，即便泥泞荆棘，也愿犯险一搏。

于是他也不再犹豫，迅速翻下窗沿。

那夜虽然侥幸逃出，但四周早已布下天罗地网，各路和樱井家平时结过仇怨的人物，不论大角色还是小角色，都等着樱井这边内讧窝里斗个你死我亡，无法兼顾之时再来个出其不意，势必要让樱井家没了翻身的机会。

樱井和二宫带着草帽准备从小路回城，不料包围这小镇的人马越来越多，想要全身而退着实困难。

樱井说这镇外有个据点有他的人，都是心甘情愿跟着他的死士，之前只是让他们在这里安心静候，没人知道这消息，所以他们还有一线生机。

一次行踪败露之时，樱井掏了枪，那是二宫第一次看他杀人。

枪法极好，马背上的人应声落地。樱井抢了那人的马匹，拉着二宫的手把他带上马背，那倒在草地上的人却突然掏了另一把枪，黑洞洞的枪口直指樱井背后。

二宫一惊，抢了樱井的枪都对着那人的脑袋崩了一枪。

因此那也是二宫第一次杀人。

樱井一怔，他拽过二宫的后背，仔细来回摩挲了几遍，二宫却尽力掩饰住内心的不安，他说，“我没事。”

他知道樱井一定也很内疚，说不定开始后悔带着二宫走上了这条，不知道该通往哪里的不归路。

最终走了水路，那船夫是樱井的人，便救了他两一命。船夫撑着船桨，招呼樱井和二宫坐到舱里去，岸上追来些许人影，但是看着樱井那船走得越来越远，也只能对着那遥不可及的目标放了几声枪，惊起周遭林间鸟影扑闪翅膀腾空而起。

二宫面色发白，樱井坐到他身边，二宫只是摇头，“我晕船。”

“我还以为你都天不怕地不怕了。”樱井笑出声，伸手环住他的肩膀。

“你天不怕地不怕，还不是恐高，我天不怕地不怕，还不是晕船。”二宫说话都没力了。

樱井翔点点头，觉得挺有道理，“所以我们两凑一对，正好。”

“现在安全了吗？”

“暂时安全了。”樱井翔右手摸了摸二宫的耳朵，“回去之后，你先不要回家，你母亲我派人照料着，现在只怕你和我都被那些人瞄上了。”

“那我住哪？”二宫抬起头。

樱井翔挠挠头，有些不好意思，“自然是跟我住。”

到城里的时候已经是午夜过后，码头边停着那辆黑色吉普，在夜色中显得有些阴怖。

给二宫送礼物的那个小兵老远就一路小跑过来。

“樱井少帅，这次是宫崎司令那边下的手，他故意……”还没说完被樱井扬起手打断。

“现在不说这个。”他看了看身后的二宫，“送二宫先生去我那。”

“你呢？”二宫扬起音调问。

“放心，很快就回来。”他的神色恢复到一如既往的冷峻，“只不过去捉几条狗，要不了多少时间。”

二宫和也第一次去了樱井翔的家。

有下人给他开门、换鞋、脱大衣、准备晚饭，照顾得面面俱到。他自然是不习惯被人服侍，只是摆摆手说，“你们不用管我，我自己知道该干嘛。”

那下人们个个像被吓着了，二宫转念又加了句，“樱井少帅不会怪罪你们的。”

这是座像模像样的小别墅。

屋内应有尽有，但是陈设看上去也很简单。二楼旋转扶梯边的墙壁上挂着几个穿着军装的相框，二宫走过去看，那相框中的人似是樱井翔的父亲，那眉宇间的英气，倒是和樱井翔一个模子。旁边挂着的是合照，二宫一眼认出了樱井翔，那大概是他小时候，全家人在照相馆一起照的，樱井对着镜头咧嘴笑得灿烂，那是二宫从没见过的笑容。

简单吃了晚饭，还是不见樱井翔回来。

他一个人窝在樱井翔的小沙发上蜷成一团，却半天没有睡意。

后半夜小兵进来了，见二宫还没睡吓了一跳。

“樱井翔不回来了？”

那小兵神色有些迟疑，“少帅说二宫先生不用等他了，先生就睡少帅的卧室就好，有什么缺的尽管吩咐就是。”

“他怎么样了？”二宫还是有些不放心。

“少帅很好，他会回来的，请二宫先生无须担心。”那小兵只留了这么一句，转身便走。

他去了樱井翔的卧室。卧室和书房是连通的，两排书柜齐齐摆在两旁，被书本塞了个满满当当，桌子上居然剩着几根白色蜡烛，二宫凑过去低头闻了闻，似乎樱井翔身上的确是这个味道。

他拉开被子躺进去，却觉得床太大，房间太空旷。他觉得自己隐隐做了个梦，半梦半醒间隐约觉得有人在他身边躺下，给他掖好被子，甚至把手轻轻搭在他的腰间。

早上醒来二宫和也还是没有见着樱井翔，他知道樱井家最近变故很大，他自然需要处理很多事情，二宫能够理解，换句话说，这样的生活也是二宫自己选择的，他并不后悔。

只是樱井翔不让他出门，不让他去学校，也不让他回家。日子久了，看上去分明像一种变相的软禁。

二宫也不傻，他知道樱井是为了保护他，各路人马都在瞄准樱井身边的人，而自己早在不知不觉间便成了那人需要左右顾及的软肋。其实他想着哪怕能帮他分担一点也好，无论什么都行。可是樱井翔对着他的时候什么都不愿说，几次交流都产生了口角，二宫摔门把自己锁在卧室里。可是到了后半夜又觉得自己确实太过小气，开门下楼，踢了踢睡在沙发上的人影。

“你上来睡，这里怎么睡的好。”二宫尽量让自己的语调听起来容易让人接受。

樱井翔却突然起身把二宫按在沙发上，俯身开始吻他，从额间开始，仔仔细细，到了嘴唇后又加重力道吮吸。手指顺着二宫睡衣滑进去，食指间的茧皮蹭得二宫皱起了眉。

樱井的背部并不光洁，有过很多伤口痊愈后留下的疤痕印记，二宫认真地用手描绘它们的曲线，细数它们的姿态，殊不知这样细微的动作更是起了一阵撩拨之意。

樱井翔含住他的下巴，在那颗黑痣处流连。

窗帘外腾起白光，似乎是快要天亮。二宫抬头看了看正在自己腿间动作的樱井，只觉上半身愈发清冷，便起身叫了声，“翔。”

樱井翔蹭起身，用手代替继续帮他做。嘴巴再次吻上二宫，这次要轻柔许多。

最后他们去了卧室，在床上用被子蒙住脑袋，关了灯，在黑暗中做爱。

樱井把二宫翻身背向他，似乎是不想把自己最脆弱的表情显露在最亲近的人面前，柔软的白色床单被冲撞出一道又一道的褶皱，二宫想回头，樱井却知他要做什么，但当下也只是扶着二宫的腰部加速动作，让对方一次又一次作罢。

二宫索性放弃回头，只是向后颤颤巍巍伸了手，樱井会意，也伸手握了回去。

恍惚间好似听见窗外有人在吊嗓子，窸窸窣窣若有若无，是二宫听到耳朵生茧的曲目。那女声倒真空灵飘渺起来，一声接一声回荡在周遭空气内，硬是生生穿过这厚重的铜墙铁壁，字字句句敲击在二宫的耳膜和心房上。

二宫缩在樱井怀里，听着那人稳当的呼吸声，终于还是睡着了。

他梦到他和樱井翔又一次去那茶楼二楼听戏，这次两人中间不再隔着红柱子，他们坐得很近，近到随时可以触碰到对方的膝盖。樱井翔把盘里的桂花糕都塞到二宫嘴里，塞到他装不下，二宫拍着他肩膀说“够了够了”。

然后一起去看了日出，没有坐车，而是步行去的，樱井翔拉着他的手说，“看到日出那一瞬间总觉得激动，想到是和你一起看，那心情便是更激动了。”

“想看随时都可以来，傻不傻啊你。”二宫嘴上在抱怨，却依旧展露了笑容。樱井没回话，暖风吹过他的刘海露出额头，他缓缓埋下头，一字一句慢慢回答他，声音像附了魔咒般，让二宫忘也忘不了。

他说，“因为，这是最后一次了啊。”

二宫突然惊醒，额头上出了一层细汗。

低头见怀里那双手还在，他身后明明还聚集着从樱井身上传来的暖意。

却是再也睡不着了。

二宫开始亲自下厨，樱井翔若回来得早，两人便能在这长桌上一起吃，若是回不来，二宫便自己一个人吃。

他一直没有回家去，但是托人定时送了钱回去，顺便写了报平安的信，二宫知道母亲一定非常生气，说不定当下就把那信撕成两半，看也不看。

季节转秋，浮浮沉沉竟与樱井翔相识快一年。

一天半夜二宫睡到半梦半醒有些口渴，便起身找水喝。

走在楼梯间听到樱井翔在讲电话，拿着听筒站得端正，背影萧条，但细微的声音还是穿到二宫耳里。

“你这是威胁我。”他听见樱井这么说。

“我若不答应呢？”

“……”

“你敢动他，便试试看。”

二宫心头一紧，他看到樱井翔转头发现了他，神情闪过瞬间的怔忡，他挂了电话，向二宫走过来。

台阶不过数十步，二宫竟觉得他们隔着千山万水。

樱井翔走过来抱了他，“睡不着了？”

二宫摇头，“只是口渴。”

樱井翔扶着他的肩膀，“我给你倒水。”

樱井翔意外的没有出门，他坐在桌前看报纸，他对二宫说，“想家么？”

二宫一愣，“你肯让我回去？”

樱井翔抬头，深深看他一眼，“恩，你若想回去，我便送你回去。”

“为什么？”

樱井翔放下报纸站起身，“昨天收到消息，你母亲病重了。”

第二天二宫起了个大早，他看到樱井翔穿着军装倚在门前抽烟，转头见二宫下了楼，“都收拾好了么？”

二宫点头，“我就没有什么东西。”

樱井翔踱着步子走过去，像一年前那样帮他整了整他的领子，“我还有事就不送你了，你坐我的车去，我看着你走。”

二宫见他神情间似有不对，“发生什么事了么？”

樱井翔握住他的手，“没事。”

二宫和也平静地说，“那我走了。”

樱井翔盯着他看了很久，他灭掉手里的烟，对着二宫点了点头。

二宫走到门口，右手缓缓扶上门把。

背后突然一阵脚步声。

黑色军靴敲击在木地板上，啪嗒啪嗒，由远及近，愈演愈烈。

二宫还未转头，就被人用力从身后紧紧抱住。

手里的行李散了一地，二宫莫名心跳快了几分，他覆上樱井的手，“怎么了？”

樱井的呼吸还残留在二宫的脖颈处，他只是静静地抱着二宫。也许前后只不过十来秒，也许更短，无从知晓。

之后他便渐渐放开二宫，背过身去，只留了一句，“你走吧。”

站在落地窗前看着二宫顺从地上了吉普车，随后传来细小的汽车发动声。

有小兵敲门进来说，“樱井少帅，时间到了。”

却见樱井翔像雕塑般一动不动，只是望着楼下的方向。

小兵怯怯地向前走几步，“……少帅？”

之后小兵便不敢再出声。他想樱井少帅做事向来心狠手辣，对待叛徒和敌人毫不手软，头脑极聪明，却只对一人好，在别人面前都摆着一副臭脸，似乎想极力把自己的感情都不着痕迹的隐藏起来，片刻温柔也统统只留给一个人。

那样一个意气昂扬的青年领袖，那样一个令无数人闻风丧胆的年轻少帅，那样一个让人不得不敬佩的顶端人物，此刻居然流露出像无家可归少年般的可怜表情。

——他居然在流泪。

二宫和也回到家中，母亲病危，药石无灵。他没见着母亲的最后一面，只是默默跪在床前，握着母亲的手动也不动。

后事办的很简单，他想着把母亲送回家乡和父亲葬在一起，这样也算能稍微减少他内心的几分愧疚。接连几天的忙碌，让他无暇去想樱井翔。

后来得了空，二宫便戴了久违的红色围巾，只身一人去了樱井家，走到门口却被来人拦住，二宫看清来人，竟都是生面孔。

“我找樱井翔。”

“对不起，少帅不在家。”那人端着枪，不屑之意挂满了脸。

二宫不愿为难别人，便默默退到一旁的石狮背后，想着那便在这里等。

天隐隐下了雨，二宫等了很久，他一直拽着红围巾，想到樱井第一次看到他戴上红围巾的欣喜神情，想到樱井淋了雨负伤只身找到自己时故意勾出的灿烂笑容，想到樱井拉着他的手，说“很快就回来”，想到他们竟从来没有一起看过日出，想到他们其实聚少散多，想到他们竟离在茶社一起看戏的日子，太久太久。

有车鸣声响起，二宫下意识回头。

熟悉的黑色车影间，下来两个人。樱井翔依然意气风发，他迅速撑开了一把黑伞，向前走了几步，等车内的人影慢慢下来。

那女人生得并不漂亮，脸上也只化了淡妆，一身素白的旗袍搭上毛绒坎肩显得颇为淡雅。她伸出手，樱井便握住。

二宫和也转过身，他听到两人进了屋。

大门被吱呀一声打开，随即传来的沉重关门声像把他们两生生阻隔在两个世界的尽头。

他低头，默默取下那红色围巾，拿起一头抛向空中，一个漂亮的弧线，那红色围巾便搭在石狮沉重的脑袋上。有冷风刮过，那长长的红色曲线像是给天空硬生生划了道血色的伤口。

二宫弓着身子走了，他明白了，也知道了，明白的是自己果然是不了解樱井翔的，更后悔自己似乎从来没有主动去了解过。

知道的是，他们再也无法回头。

想想相识不过一载，在二宫今后的漫长人生上，竟真只算得上须臾片刻，不过弹指一挥间。

尾声

过了这个新年，便会迎来二宫母亲的忌日。

小静说今年过年比起往年来冷清了不少。不过这里向来清静，自然也没那大城市里的昌盛繁华。二宫和也身着长衫立在一旁只顾着打算盘，抬头看了她一眼，“春联买了吗？”

小静撅起嘴，“买了要记得给我报账。”

二宫和也继续撑着下巴不搭理她。

小静是去年二宫刚到这里的时候认识的，那会儿小姑娘一个人穿着单薄的旧衫，在二宫店门口坐了整整一夜，脸颊冻得通红。早上二宫开门之时发现了她，见她身世可怜无依无靠，便应允她跟着自己。说是跟，不过是帮着二宫看看门面，即便如此，二宫骨子里是当她如自己妹妹般来照料。

每日过得倒真平平淡淡，二宫一直一个人。现在多了小静，那么便是两个人。不时有光顾店内的客人会带着说媒之意来与二宫攀谈，说着二宫年纪确实老大不小，人活着总得有个归属，到了白发临终之时却没个人陪着，是件多么寂寞的事。

二宫却只是笑，等着客人说完该说的，然后一句答复也不给。

久而久之，来说媒的人自然也散了，大概想着每个人毕竟追求不同，你乐意家庭美满合家欢，我欢喜一人逍遥一人忧，两厢都乐得快活。

小静买春联回来的时候顺便带了今天的报纸，老规矩似的放在二宫桌前，用砚台压紧以免被风吹散，她不知道二宫是喜欢看报还是喜欢剪报，她不识字，自然也看不懂上面说了什么。只是每次到了深夜都会看到二宫默默注视着报纸的某个角落，然后拿起剪刀，将其中很小的版块剪下来，拿在手间反复看，最后拉出柜子内的木盒，将这纸片塞进去。

小静踮脚一看，那木盒内竟塞了无数大大小小的报纸条，满满的，快溢出来。

她偶尔听到有些老人喝茶闲谈时会聊聊最近的新闻，哪里又有了战争，哪里又伤亡了一片。她一个姑娘家听得似懂非懂，只觉得对方翻来覆去讲的那些少帅和将军，不过是个英雄末路的悲情故事。

小静送给二宫的过年礼物，是一条围巾。他是见二宫每日穿得不多，嘴上又直叫冷，便花了自己的一点积蓄，给二宫物色了一条漂亮的围巾，鲜红的款式，看着特别喜庆。

趁着晚饭后，小静从背后掏出来，甚至起了玩心，把那围巾套在了二宫的脖子上。

当下二宫却突然生了气，小静从没见他这样，他把围巾迅速从脖子上取下，沉着嗓子说，“我从来不戴围巾，还有，我讨厌红色。”

小静被吓着了，半晌没动，眼角却似积了泪，“我好不容易……”

二宫立了片刻，也自知自己语气重了点，他叹了口气，“抱歉，这不怪你，是我错了。”

说完拉开帘布进了里屋，房内灯光久久都未曾熄灭。

二宫和也坐在桌前，只是用手静静捂着脸。

后来趴在桌上睡着了，小静蹑手蹑脚悄悄进了屋，给他轻轻搭上外套。

离过年还有几天，小静让二宫自己贴春联，她便出门去买年货。

街上难得的热闹景象，叫卖声震耳欲聋此起彼伏。小静想着二宫又忘记给她报账，便在心里默默抱怨了几句。

回家的时候太阳落了山，冷空气又再次来袭。

只是走到一半脚下步子便顿住。

她老远就看见二宫店铺门口站了个人，似乎站了很久，因为他的肩头已经落了薄薄的一层雪白。

她见此人站得极端正，像是受过良好的训练，只是手里握着根黑色拐杖，双眼一直注目着面前的铺子，长相看不太清楚，但隐约觉得是很好看的。

脖子上系着条鲜红的围巾，和小静送给二宫的那条出奇的相似，但模样看上去已有了破损的痕迹。

他似乎意识到小静的目光，便向这边扫了一眼。

也只是淡淡一眼，随即便移开。他开始向前走，每走一步，手里的拐杖便跟着向前一步，看起来有些费力，但仍尽力走上了阶梯。

他伸出另一只手，甚至没有敲门，便推门走了进去。

小静站在原地觉得浑身发冷，她身后有几个孩童追逐着开始放鞭炮，噼里啪啦，倒真有些过年的气氛来。

她当下便做了个决定，转身朝另外的方向走去。

如果可以的话，她需要找一家可以看戏的茶楼，能够坐在二楼最显眼的位置，尽情地看个够。

-全文完-

有一梦便造多一梦

愉快黑洞苏醒以后谁亦会扑空


End file.
